


Nullo modo

by KalamityJane



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Vynucený sňatek
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:41:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 30
Words: 155,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21649981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KalamityJane/pseuds/KalamityJane
Summary: Prázdniny pro Harryho po šestém ročníku vypadají slibně. Přesně do chvíle, než zjistí, že se už nemá kam vrátit. Přestože smrtijedi vyčkávají na svou příležitost, Brumbál nehodlá na nic čekat a hledá pro Harryho náhradní ochranu. Prázdniny, které konečně měly něco změnit, se náhle stávají ještě horší noční můrou, nejen pro Harryho, ale i pro Severuse, který vlastně vůbec netuší, jak se do toho všeho dostal. Jedno je ale jisté, pokud nepotáhnou za jeden provaz, dřív nebo později se navzájem zabijí.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Moje slashová prvotina. S odstupem času vidím, že jsem si ukousla moc velké sousto a už se asi nikdy nedonutím, abych tuhle věc znovu přečetla, natož se pustila do nějakých úprav. Berte to tedy jako varování. Snarry, 15+, vynucený sňatek

* * * * *

**A nihilo nihil**

Jako každé prázdniny i teď se musel vrátit zpět do Kvikálkova, jen doufal, že tentokrát tam stráví pouze nezbytně nutnou dobu. Nesnášel to tam, nesnášel své příbuzné, nesnášel, když celé prázdniny nesměl používat kouzla… Rozloučil se s Ronem i Hermionou, ještě než vyšli z vlaku, aby si na nástupišti už šli každý po svém. Jen s tím rozdílem, že jeho přátelé směli jít sami se svými rodinami a jeho doprovázel Remus Lupin. Zamával několika dalším spolužákům a se svým kufrem, sovou a přítelem prošel přepážkou. Dursleyovi tu ještě nebyli, tak jen postával u zdi a vyhlížel je. Remus se obezřetně rozhlížel kolem, hledal známky čehokoliv neobvyklého, ale zdálo se, že tento den se prostě nemělo stát nic zlého. Byl na Londýn až podivně slunečný den a Harry si ho užíval.

Myšlenky se mu zatoulaly směrem k domu na Grimmauldově náměstí, který byl teď oficiálně jeho, a právě tam se hodlal uchýlit poté, co odejde od Dursleových – tentokrát definitivně. Vlastně se na to těšil, protože dům teď také sloužil jako útočiště členům Řádu. Často se tam setkávali na poradách celého Řádu, ale mnohdy i mezi čtyřma očima. Harrymu se líbila představa, že by tam byl alespoň trochu v centru dění.

Nastavoval tvář slunci a doufal, že tyhle prázdniny budou lepší než ty předchozí.

„Jak dlouho tu obvykle čekáš?“ přerušil jeho myšlenky nervózní Lupin.

„No, zatím tu vždycky byli dřív než já,“ odlepil hlavu od zdi, o kterou se opíral a rozhlédl se. Kolem proudily davy lidí, ale strýce nikde neviděl.

„Tohle je divné. Tohle je divné,“ mumlal si Lupin.

„V klidu, Remusi, možná na mě prostě jen zapomněli. To by nebylo nic neobvyklého,“ pousmál se. Měl kupodivu celkem dobrou náladu.

„Přemístíme se tam,“ rozhodl a Harry vytřeštil oči.

„Jestli jsou ale na cestě, tak mě zabijou, že jeli zbytečně.“

„Ne, tady jsme moc na očích,“ zavrčel Remus vážně. Tak, že Harry zvážněl taky a znovu se rozhlédl.

„Dobře, dobře,“ rezignoval, „můžeš zmenšit moje věci? A víš, kam se máš přemístit?“

„Tu ulici znám,“ kývnul.

„Dobře, tak to zkus za dům, na zahradě by nás neměl nikdo vidět.“ Remus bleskově zmenšil jeho věci, Harry je strčil do kapsy a pevně chytil klec se sovou. „Můžeme.“

„Raz, dva,… tři,“ na tři už stáli na pečlivě udržované zahradě domu číslo čtyři v Zobí ulici, kde měl každý lístek trávy stejnou délku a přesně hlídaný tvar. Harry poznal, o kolik pečlivě střižené růžové keře za ten rok vyrostly, ale neměl z toho vůbec žádnou radost. Jen se ušklíbnul a otočil se čelem k domu.

K domu. Ano, tam, kde stál jednoduchý řadový domek, kterých byly kolem stovky. Ničím zajímavý, přesto by jej Harry poznal za každých okolností. Záclonky i závěsy v oknech pečlivě nažehlené, všechno mělo své místo a žádná odchylka se netolerovala. A Harry měl dům před očima do nejmenších detailů, ještě než se vůbec otočil. Do poslední cihly. A možná proto jeho mozek nedokázal tu informaci ihned pochopit. Vstřebat a vyhodnotit. Ne. Nedokázal to pochopit.

Tam, kde měl stát dům, do kterého měl vejít, houknout na strýčka na pozdrav, možná si vyslechnout něco ve smyslu, jak se sem dostal, že mu snad dali jasně najevo, že tu o něj nikdo nestojí, a on by odpověděl, že teta Petunie moc dobře věděla, že se zase vrátí, a pak by se zavřel ve svém pokoji a celou dobu by jen bloumal po okolí a snažil se zachytit cokoliv z kouzelnického světa, co by se k němu mohlo donést, tak tam… Tam zela jen prázdná černá díra.

Vypálený čtverec přesně o rozměrech domu. Místy byly patrné zbytky základů, hromádka prachu nebo stále ještě doutnajících trosek. Po domě nebylo ani památky. Nebýt těch hloupých růží, mohl by doufat, že si Remus spletl dům, nebo ulici, nebo město. Ale ne, nebylo pochyb.

„Ne. Ne. Ne!“ vykřiknul a rozeběhl se k tomu místu. Ještě pět metrů, čtyři, ke třetímu už se nedostal, místo toho proletěl jakýmisi dveřmi a uši mu zalehly nehorázným křikem.

„ _Silencio_!“ zaburácel Remus, který Harryho přemístil na Griammauldovo náměstí. S jejich prudkým příchodem se rozeřval ten příšerný starý portrét.

„Ne! Sakra, ne!“ zmateně se rozhlížel a snažil se pochopit, co se to stalo.

„Co se tu děje?“ přiřítil se k nim Snape a Harry se poprvé pokusil přemístit. Bezúspěšně.

„Co to k čertu! Musím zpátky!“ řval jako smyslů zbavený.

„Harry! Harry! Dost!“ chytil ho zezadu Remus, ale Harry se rozhodně nehodlal uklidnit. Ne, to nemohl, musel zpátky! Musel najít Dursleyovi! Mohli být v ohrožení!

„Sakra!“ zařval Remus, když se mu Harry vytrhl a snadno se se svou vyzáblou postavou prosmekl ke dveřím.

„ _Petrificus totalus_!“ zahřměl Snape a Harry v půlce pohybu zkameněl a padnul obličejem přímo na podlahu. Brýle odletěly až ke dveřím a z nosu mu tekla krev. Už zase si jej zlomil. „Co se ksakru stalo?“ slyšel za sebou a bylo to to jediné, co mohl dělat. Poslouchat.

„Dům jeho příbuzných byl napaden. Jak je možné, že jsme to nezaznamenali?“ řval hlasitě Remus, jakoby Snapea obviňoval. „Jsou na něm přece ochrany!“ Z vlkodlaka šel strach, jeho hlas byl plný nebezpečného hněvu.

„Řekni všechno, co víš,“ vyzval ho Snape.

„Z domu nezůstalo vůbec nic, místy ještě dýmaly trosky. Nikdo tam na nás nečekal.“

„Co jeho příbuzní?“

„Těla jsme neviděli. Na nástupišti na Harryho nečekali, ačkoliv tam obvykle již byli.“ Jak se o tom mohli bavit tak klidně! Harry zuřil a do očí se mu dostaly slzy vzteku.

„Proč by na vás nikdo nečekal? To nedává smysl!“ zavrčel Snape a Harry rozpoznal, jak mumlá ochranná kouzla. Remus se k němu rychle připojil a Harry tam dál jen tak ležel a nehybně zíral do dveří, z nosu stále vytékala krev, jen na to neměl jak upozornit.

„Jdi kontaktovat Brumbála,“ nakázal Snape. Rychlé kroky se vzdalovaly a Harryho chytila za rameno chladná paže, aby jej přetočila na záda. Snape mu namířil hůlkou do obličeje a jediné, co Harry mohl, bylo vytřeštit oči.

„ _Episkey_ ,“ zakroutil hlavou Snape, jako by nedokázal pochopit, jak se to Harrymu mohlo stát. „Teď vás uvolním a vy se nebudete snažit utéct. Pokud ano, omráčím vás znovu, rozumíme si?“ Jak rád by něco odseknul! Přivřel oči na znamení souhlasu.

„ _Finite Incantatem_.“ Harry sebral své brýle a znovu se pokusil přemístit.

„Zatraceně, Pottere! Dům je chráněný proti přemísťování dovnitř a ven a máte na sobě hlídáček, takže laskavě přestaňte dělat problémy!“

„Jsou v nebezpečí!“ zařval.

„Jsou s největší pravděpodobností mrtví a tím, že se necháte zabít taky, ničemu nepomůžete!“ vrátil mu stejně vztekle.

„Jak se můžete chovat tak klidně! Ale jasně! Vám přece o nic nejde!“ Dřív než stihl Snape odpovědět nebo ho proklít, se k nim už řítil ředitel a za ním přicházeli další členové řádu.

„Remus s dalšími se vrátí na místo a zkusí vysledovat tvé příbuzné Harry, řekni jim, kudy přesně jezdí do Londýna, jaký mají vůz a všechno, co by jim mohlo pomoct. S Minervou se pokusíme zjistit něco na ministerstvu, Severusi ty tu zůstaneš s Harrym.“

„Chci jít taky!“ prohlásil Harry neochvějně.

„To nejde. Zůstaneš tu se Severusem. Musíte zůstat v bezpečí. Zkontroluj ochrany domu,“ nakázal ještě Snapeovi, než zase zmizel. Harry Remusovi popsal všechno, na co si vzpomněl a zkusil ho přemluvit, aby ho vzal s sebou.

„Harry, vážně to nejde,“ vymlouval mu to Lupin s omluvným pohledem. Soucitně jej pak poplácal po rameni a Harry by mu za to nejradši utrhnul hlavu. Rozčileně kývnul, a když se za Remusem zavřely dveře, odešel do obývacího pokoje, kde zdánlivě nevzrušeně seděl Snape.

„Můžete se laskavě uklidnit?“ okřiknul ho Snape asi po deseti minutách, kdy Harry přecházel sem a tam před krbem.

„Ne! Ne, to opravdu nemůžu!“

„Smiřte se s tím, že jsou mrtví,“ zdůraznil poslední slovo.

„Buďte zticha! Nic o tom nevíte!“

„Samozřejmě, jste jediný, kdo někoho ztratil.“

„NECHTE MĚ NA POKOJI!“ zařval nepříčetně.

„Uklidněte se, nebo vás znovu spoutám.“

„Proč? Protože se nemůžu bránit, nebo proto, abyste se pobavil?“ V očích mu nebezpečně blýskalo.

„Máte hlídáček! Nebyl byste tam nic platný, jen na obtíž!“

„To tu mám jen tak sedět a čekat?“

„Ano.“

„Jak můžete být tak v klidu?“ vyčítal mu. Nebo si na něm spíš vyléval vztek. A nefungovalo to. Vůbec to nefungovalo!

„Nejsem v klidu. Jen se dokážu ovládat.“ Harry se od něj odvrátil a snažil se nevšímat si ho. Jenomže ten ledový klid, s jakým tam profesor jen tak seděl, ho vytáčel k nepříčetnosti.

„Proč by na ně zaútočil?“ zeptal se po několika minutách, když se donutil ke klidu a stal se opět pánem svojí mysli. Během roku trénoval s Hermionou nitrobranu a to se mu teď náramně hodilo. Dokázal si vyčistit mysl a jednat zcela racionálně. Dokázal potlačit pocity. Což ale neznamenalo, že by to dělal rád. Každopádně pro jednání se Snapem se to hodilo.

„Možná se dozvěděl o tom krevním poutu. Nebo prostě jen proto, že jsou s vámi příbuzní. Nebo proto, abyste se neměl kam vrátit.“ V Harrym znovu vzplál vztek a hlavně nenávist k sobě samému. Proč pořád umírají lidé jen proto, že ho znají? Tentokrát trvalo kratší dobu, než se dokázal ovládnout.

„Remus říkal, že na domě byly ochrany. Tak, jak je možné…“ neměl sílu dokončit myšlenku. Poprvé se na něj Snape podíval s něčím, co by se dalo popsat jako zaujetí.

„Ochrany domu byly vázány na Petunii Ev-“ zarazil se, což by kdykoliv jindy Harrymu neuniklo, „Dursleyovou.“ Harry hlasitě polknul. Jediné možné vysvětlení tedy bylo, že Petunie skutečně byla… Opět nedokázal dokončit myšlenku. Odmítal to připustit, byť jen na okamžik.

„Profesore… Jaká je šance, že jsou naživu?“ Věděl, že Severus Snape je cokoliv, jen ne soucitný, proto věděl, že dostane pravdivou odpověď, byť by byla sebehorší.

„Vzhledem k tomu, jakou práci si podle Lupina dali s domem, nemyslím, že by vaši příbuzní ještě žili. Minimálně ne vaše teta,“ nutil se Severus do vyrovnaného tónu, ačkoliv se tak ani za mák necítil. Věděl, že možnost, že jsou ještě naživu je zanedbatelně mizivá.

Harry se sesunul do křesla a hlavu si složil do dlaní. Snažil se to vydýchat. Bylo to stejně naivní, jako myslet si, že by ještě mohli žít. Mohl jen doufat, že se alespoň dozví, jak zemřeli. Pokud vůbec někdo najde těla. Málem se při tom pomyšlení pozvracel. Ještě horší ale byla představa, že je možná někde drží a…

„Co když je mučí?“ Hlas se mu zadrhnul.

„Pak jsou jejich šance na přežití zatím poměrně velké. Alespoň dokud vás nevylákají, abyste je šel zachránit. Zabijí je až před vašima očima.“ Chvilku trvalo, než se ta informace do mozku vůbec dostala. Možná žijí a má ještě šanci je zachránit!

„Musíte mě tam vzít!“

„Vy jste se definitivně zbláznil!“ vyjel Snape teď už nepříčetně a hrozivě rychle se přiblížil k Harrymu, aby na něj vrčel z bezprostřední blízkosti. „Na rozdíl od vás netrpím sebevražednými sklony! Vždyť ani nevíte, co s nimi je! Nebo kde by mohli být!“ snažil se Harryho přivést k rozumu, ale ten byl příliš v šoku na to, aby měl Severus Snape nějakou šanci na úspěch. „Okamžitě si sedněte a přestaňte. Se. Chovat. Jako. Idiot,“ odsekával důrazně a propaloval Harryho pohledem plným nenávisti, vzteku a odporu. A Harry poslechl. Nemohl ale popadnout dech, u srdce ho nepříjemně píchalo a vnitřnosti měl sevřené.

„No tak, uklidněte se… Zhluboka se nadechněte. Narovnejte se v zádech a dýchejte. Zhluboka.“ Zašmátral v kapse hábitu a vytáhnul malou neprůhlednou lahvičku. Odzátkoval ji a strčil pod nos Harrymu. „Vypijte to, uklidní vás to.“

„Doušek živé smrti?“ ušklíbl se Harry zle.

„Vypít!“ Harry po něm vrhl pohled, za který by se nestyděl ani Snape být jeho tvůrcem. Měl tušit, že to nebude jen tak. Hned jak to vypil, se mu tělem začal rozlévat velmi příjemný hřejivý pocit. Až moc příjemný. Nechtěl se cítit příjemně. Chtěl vstát a proklít Snapea. Ale zůstalo jen u pokusu o postavení se. Nohy ho nenesly a ruce neposlouchaly. Opřel se víc do pohovky a začal klimbat. Ještě než se odkolíbal do nevědomí, slíbil Snapeovi krutou pomstu.

„Jen spí. Byl nepříčetný.“ Nedokázal si ten hlas ihned zařadit. Znal ho, sytý hluboký hlas, neutrálně vyslovující fakta.

„Nemůžeš se divit. Byli poslední pokrevní příbuzní, které ještě měl.“ Tenhle hlas poznal okamžitě. Remus Lupin. Ale co to říká? O kom to mluví? Čí příbuzní? Proč tak strnule a zničeně?

„Co s ním teď bude?“ Tahle otázka se k tomu hlasu nehodila. Harry si byl jistý, že k němu zkrátka nepatří. Možná proto, že on se přece nikdy nezajímá. Už totiž věděl, komu patří.

„Já nemám ponětí. Albus si myslí, že by měl zůstat tady v domě.“

„Při první příležitosti by utekl nebo použil kouzlo.“

„Ano. Ano, já vím.“ Náhle oba muži zmlkli, protože se blížil někdo další.

„Musí být v bezpečí,“ prohlásil Albus Brumbál, a když nikdo nereagoval, pokračoval, „Necháme jej zplnoletnit. Bude moct používat kouzla a bránit se, aniž by na sebe upozornil.“

„Jak přesně byste to chtěl provést?“ zeptal se Remus po další odmlce. Harrymu stále ještě pod vlivem lektvaru jejich slova nedávala žádný smysl.

„Spoutáním. Získá tím hned několikanásobnou ochranu.“

„Spoutáním?!“ zavrčel Snape. „To je naprostý nesmysl. Nemůžete mu udělat něco takového měsíc před jeho legitimní plnoletostí.“

„Priority se mění, Severusi. Útoky se stupňují a jejich cíl je jasný. Děsí mě, jak jsme podcenili jeho ochranu cestou domů, a co všechno se mohlo stát. Obávám se, že to byl jen první krok z mnoha. Naším primárním úkolem teď bude dodat mu veškerou možnou ochranu a sílu, kterou můžeme.“

„Není to zrovna bezpečný způsob, jak ho ochránit,“ pronesl sarkasticky.

„Ano, v jeho věku je těžké odhadnout magickou úroveň,“ přisvědčil mu Remus.

„Oba jste ho učili, víte, co dokáže, i to, že je jen málo kouzelníků, kteří se mu budou moct jednou vyrovnat a dokáží ustát jeho potenciál.“

Konečně Harry našel sílu, aby na sebe upozornil. Rozlepil oči. Na víc stále ještě neměl, ale s každou další minutou se cítil víc a víc živý. Zřejmě ležel na pohovce a muži stáli za ní, protože je stále neviděl.

„Dursleovi?“ upoutal na sebe pozornost a všichni tři se přesunuli před něj. Snapeův výraz mu nic neprozradil, protože muž se tvářil stejně za všech okolností, Brumbálův pohled byl ze všeho nejvíc starostlivý, ale Remus, Remus mu potvrdil nejhorší obavy, když se na něj nepodíval.

„Harry, tví příbuzní byli zabiti při výbuchu jejich automobilu,“ oznámil mu opatrně ředitel a sednul si na kraj pohovky a ruku položil Harrymu na rameno. „Je mi to líto.“ Harry pevně semknul oční víčka a snažil se ze všech sil najít aspoň zbytek klidu. Jenomže místo klidu jen viděl vzpomínky. A přestože vlastně ani žádné dobré vzpomínky neměl, pořád to byly jediné vzpomínky, které měl na své příbuzné. Příbuzné, kteří se o něj v rámci možností starali, přestože s kouzelnickým světem nechtěli mít nikdy vůbec nic společného. A teď zemřeli, protože pro něj jeli do Londýna.

Pochopil, že mu není souzeno mít rodinu. Vůbec žádnou.

„Mohl bych být chvíli sám?“ poprosil je tiše a byl vděčný, když skutečně odešli a nechali jej tam. Svezl se na zem, záda opřel o gauč a lokty opřel o pokrčená kolena. Zíral do krbu, který líně plápolal, protože to byla jediná věc, která na tomhle domě byla aspoň trochu vlídná a hřejivá. Plameny a sálající teplo jej částečně uklidňovaly, nedokázaly ale zabránit slzám bezmoci. K čemu jsou kouzla, když je nedokázal ochránit? Přestože je nesnášel, měl díky nim ochranu skoro sedmnáct let, a když jim to mohl vrátit, nedokázal to. Nikdy nikoho nedokázal ochránit.

Seděl tam dlouhé minuty, nejspíš i hodiny. Venku se setmělo a Harry se cítil tak sám, jako ještě nikdy. Vzpomněl si na slova Lenky Láskorádové, že být Voldemortem, chtěla by, aby si Harry připadal osamělý, aby měl pocit, že je na všechno sám, a ačkoliv se už několikrát přesvědčil, že není sám, že má přátele, kteří za ním stojí za všech okolností, teď si připadal až příliš sám… Občas zahlédl nebo zaslechl, že se v místnosti někdo mihnul, nejspíš, aby zkontrolovali, že se nepokusí utéct, ale kam by asi tak šel?

Nezůstalo mu nic, než beznaděj.

Severus Snape přecházel sem a tam po pracovně ředitele Školy čar a kouzel v Bradavicích a záměrně funěl a prudce se otáčel, aby své vizáži dodával punc nevraživosti a děsivosti. Ocitl se totiž ve své vlastní noční můře. Ne, tohle bylo horší. Byla to skutečnost, ze které se nemůže probudit.

„Severusi. Slíbil jsi, že ho budeš chránit za všech okolností.“

Snape se zarazil a otočil se ještě prudčeji, aby ředitele spálil na prach nenávistným pohledem. „Kdybych věděl, že mě to bude stát celý můj život, řekl bych vám tehdy, abyste mě zabil!“ Ředitel nesouhlasně mlasknul a nakrčil obočí. Prsty spojil do stříšky a lokty opřel o stůl, za kterým seděl. Ještě stále se necítil zcela fit.

„Kdyby to bylo v mých silách, nežádal bych tě o nic, ale já to už sám nezvládnu. Oba víme, že už tu dlouho nebudu.“

„Při mém štěstí tu budete strašit ještě dvě stě let!“ zabručel nevrle a nespouštěl z ředitele oči.

„Musím vědět, že je v bezpečí.“

„A spoutání vám tuhle jistotu má dát?“ zeptal se nevěřícně a pevně semknul rty k sobě.

„Ano. Ano, to má.“

„Kdo by to měl být?“ přešel od nesmyslného tématu k něčemu mnohem podstatnějšímu.

„Ach, Severusi… Hledám někoho, kdo mu dá to, co potřebuje, ne to, co chce. Někoho, kdo dokáže ustát jeho sílu, která stále narůstá a nenechá ho dělat si, co chce… Rozumíš? Hledáme někoho, kdo jej jednou dokáže udržet na uzdě, protože přijde okamžik, kdy to bude důležitější, než cokoliv v jeho dosavadním životě. Někoho, komu bude věřit.“

„Už zase víte víc, než říkáte, Brumbále!“ zavrčel zle. „Ptal jsem se, kdo by to podle vás měl být.“

„Ach, to právě nevím. Nejsem si jistý. Ty sám máš nějaký návrh?“

„Já?“ povytáhnul obočí nepřirozeně vysoko. „Co s tím mám společného já?“ propaloval ředitele pohledem a doufal, že se konečně doberou k jádru problému. Marně.

„Ano, hledám někoho, komu na chlapci záleží tak moc, že jeho přítomnost pozná, i když je skryt neviditelným pláštěm…“

Severus přišel o řeč. Prudce se nadechnul a beze slova z pracovny utekl. Velmi důstojně utekl.

Vrátil se až druhý den. Prakticky po dvaceti čtyřech hodinách, které strávil zíráním do zdi. Jinak se to vskutku nazvat nedalo. Seděl v křesle před krbem ve svých komnatách a hypnotizoval krbovou římsu. Snažil se uklidnit všemožnými relaxačními a nitrobrannými technikami, na jaké si vzpomněl, ale nic nezabíralo dostatečně.

Brumbál si myslí, že mu na Potterovi záleží. Jak jen může být tak pošetilý? Šest let toho kluka nesnáší, protože mu prochází naprosto všechno, protože je tak… tak arogantní a ignorantský a teď po něm Brumbál chce… Co vlastně?! Ne. Určitě to jen špatně pochopil, protože neexistovala možnost, neexistoval žádný vesmír, ve kterém by Albus Brumbál mohl mít v plánu svázat jeho – Severuse Snapea – se zatraceným Potterem! S POTTEREM! P-O-T-T-E-R-E-M! Severus se hystericky rozesmál, jak ho to mohlo napadnout? Teď už si byl jistý, že Brumbála jen špatně pochopil, proto se vrátil zpět do jeho pracovny, aby v rozhovoru pokračovali, protože jeho se to vlastně vůbec netýkalo.

„Dobré odpoledne,“ popřál, když po zaklepání vstoupil.

„Severusi!“ vyhrknul Brumbál, a když si všimnul polovičatého úsměvu, který se na něj šklebil ze rtů profesora Obrany proti černé magii, zarazil se. Něco nebylo v pořádku. „Tak ses rozhodnul?“ podíval se kradmo na Snapea.

„Rozhodnul v čem?“

„V tom, o čem jsme mluvili včera.“ Brumbál hledal známky otravy alkoholem nebo jinými psychotropními látkami, ale nic neobjevil.

„Ano. Ovšem.“

„Aha. Takže?“

„Je mi to jedno. Když si myslíte, že je spoutání nejlepší způsob, jak to zatracené děcko se sebevražednými sklony chránit, tak dělejte, jak myslíte. Bránit vám nebudu.“

„Nebudeš?“ přeměřil si ho ředitel od hlavy až k patám, které nebyly pod pláštěm vidět.

„Ne. Nezajímá mě to. Stejně si vždycky prosadíte svou.“

„Takže souhlasíš?“ zeptal se nevěřícně. Kdyby byl tušil, že to půjde tak snadno, nestresoval by se celou noc.

„Ne. Nesouhlasím. Podle mě je to nesmysl, ale jak jsem řekl, bránit vám nebudu,“odpověděl přezíravě.

„Souhlasíš tedy, aby byl Harry James Potter spoután s tebou?“

Severus oněměl podruhé. Ten starý blázen to myslel vážně! „Ne! Ovšemže ne! Ani náhodou, proboha, co je to s vámi?“

„Ale právě jsi řekl…“

„Měl jsem za to, že jsem vás nepochopil správně, že byste na takovou absurditu ani nepomyslel!“ vztekal se. „Ta kletba vám zatemnila mozek, uvědomujete si vůbec, co říkáte? Měl bych se nechat spoutat s Potterem?! Se svým studentem? Se studentem, který mě nemůže vystát a já jeho taky zrovna nemám v oblibě?“ vztekal se. „Nehledě na to, že věkem bych mu mohl dělat otce!“

„Ach, Severusi.“

„Neříkejte ach, Severusi,“ zamračil se ještě hrozivěji než dosud. „Prostě ne. Tohle po mně chtít nemůžete, a pokud ano, tak odpověď je pořád stejná.“ Náhle se znovu hrozivě usmál, „co vám na to řekl Potter?“

„Zatím jsem mu řekl jen to, že je tu taková možnost. Souhlasil.“

Severus zalapal po dechu. Souhlasil?! Oni mu řeknou, že ho chtějí s někým spoutat, a on souhlasí?!

„Souhlasil?!“ optal se pro jistotu, protože Potterova reakce byla všechno, jen ne jeho vlastní. Sebestředný Nebelvír jako on by s ničím takovým nikdy nesouhlasil. Jedině, že by mu nevysvětlili, co přesně to znamená…

„Ano. Je odhodlaný udělat cokoliv proto, aby mohl okamžitě kouzlit. Chce pomstít své příbuzné.“

„A vy jste mu řekl, že po tom bude moct?“

„Ne. Ale ani jsem mu to nevymlouval.“

„Jste neuvěřitelný,“ zavrčel Snape a rozhodně v tom nebyl obdiv. „Jdu za ním.“ Když to Potterovi vysvětlí, bude ho mít na své straně a ředitel s tím pak už nic nezmůže.

„Nevím, jestli je to nejlepší nápad,“ snažil se ho ředitel zastavit, ale Severus neposlouchal. Upravil si plášť na ramenou a vstoupil do krbu.

Na Grimmauldově náměstí bylo ticho. U stolu seděl Lupin a četl noviny. Nikdo jiný se tam nepohyboval. „Kde je Potter?“ vyštěknul bez pozdravu.

„Spí,“ odpověděl klidně s pohledem ke stropu a složil noviny. Snape se otočil na patě s úmyslem jít ho vzbudit. „Počkej,“ zastavil ho Lupin. „Chci vědět, co si o tom myslíš. Já mám strach, že ředitel tentokrát neví, co dělá.“

„Ne, to vskutku neví! A Potter mu klidně přikyvuje,“ rozčiloval se dál.

„Neřekl mi ani, o kom uvažuje… Víš něco?“

Severus vycítil příležitost získat dalšího důležitého člověka na svou stranu. „Ano, to vím,“ zablýsklo se mu v očích. „Ředitel si myslí, že nejvhodnějším kandidátem jsem já!“ poslední slovo prudce vyštěknul stylem, za který by se nestyděl ani vlkodlak proti němu.

Remus se nadechoval, aby něco řekl, ale přerušilo ho procítěné „Cože?!“ které se ozvalo za nimi. Oba muži se otočili a zůstali civět na pomačkaného rozespalého a zmateného Harryho, který na ně třeštil oči výjimečně ne zpoza svých brýlí, které někde zapomněl. Na tváři měl neoholené strniště a celkově působil, jakoby vylezl z podzemí a ne z ložnice. A zjevně čekal na odpověď na svou stupidní otázku.

„Slyšel jste,“ odseknul Snape a znechuceně zíral na to individuum před sebou.

„A vy jste souhlasil?“ Tak udivený tón z jeho úst Severus ještě neslyšel a to bylo co říct.

„Samozřejmě že ne!“

„Uhm, mohl bych s vámi mluvit o samotě?“ podíval se významně na Lupina, který kývnul a odklidil se do patra. Snape vyčkával. „Takže na rovinu. Potřebuju, abyste souhlasil. Už tady nehodlám sedět ani jednu minutu. Lidé kvůli mně umírají už příliš dlouho a já jim nemůžu nijak pomoct. Už to dál nesnesu. A pokud je to proroctví pravdivé,“ ušklíbnul se, jako by o tom pochyboval, „je potřeba začít něco dělat. Moc tomu nerozumím, ale pokud mi ten rituál, nebo co to je, může pomoct, pak to chci podstoupit. Řekněte si, co chcete na oplátku.“

Severus vážně pochyboval, že žije v realitě. Ne, prostě se před pár týdny propadnul do bezvědomí a nemůže se probrat, jiná varianta nebyla možná. A nebo Pottera zabili a tohle je někdo pod Mnoholičným lektvarem, kdo si z něj dělá legraci. Velmi, velmi zvráceným způsobem.

„Ještě jste se nevzpamatoval z šoku, Pottere. Nevíte, co mluvíte.“ Obdivoval sám sebe za klid, ke kterému se donutil.

„Víte, kolik dalších lidí, na kterých mi záleží, může zemřít za měsíc? Celý měsíc, než mi bude sedmnáct a já mám sedět tady v domě a čekat, čí smrt mi někdo přijde oznámit? Nesnesu to. Přemýšlejte o tom. Aspoň to.“

Měl odmítnout? Měl říct, že o takovém nesmyslu nemusí ani přemýšlet? Jenomže vidět toho Nebelvíra tak zoufalého a plného beznaděje bylo jako rána všem dogmatům tohoto světa. Nepřemlouval ho, neprosil ho, jen ho požádal, aby o tom přemýšlel a na rovinu mu řekl, co chce. Proto ano, mohl o tom přemýšlet. Odpověď znal předem, ale zvážit všechny možnosti mohl. Proto kývnul.

„Děkuju. A myslel jsem to vážně, řekněte si, co chcete na oplátku.“

„Nevíte, co říkáte,“ odmítnul to. Nabízet něco takového Zmijozelovi, bylo jako strčit hlavu do vosího hnízda. Nesmyslné a nebezpečné.

„Ano, vím. A stojí mi to za to.“

„Pottere… vysvětlili vám, co to je rituál spoutání?“

„Velmi povrchně. Propojení magií.“

„To je vedlejší efekt. Je to synonymum pro kouzelnický sňatek,“ vytáhnul svůj trumf.

„Sňatek…“ zopakoval a polknul. Dvakrát mrknul. „Aha. Jasně. Dobře,“ kývnul pak. Severus nesnášel Nebelvíry. Vždycky se chovali tak pitomě předvídatelně, samé horké hlavy. Tak proč se nemohl pro jednou i Potter zachovat předvídatelně?! Měl s křikem utéct, a ne říct dobře!

Vrátil se za ředitelem, protože to rozhodně nepovažoval za vyřízené. Jenomže ředitel na něj vytáhnul nejtěžší kalibr.

„Dal jsi mi své slovo, že ho budeš chránit. A on teď potřebuje ochranu víc než kdy dřív.“

„Je tu spousta lidí, kteří by to udělat chtěli!“ protestoval.

„Opravdu, Severusi? Ale kdo z nich by ho skutečně mohl chránit? Chlapec je vůdčí osobnost, je temperamentní a bude velmi mocný, on bude potřebovat někoho, kdo je mu roven, kdo ho dokáže uhlídat,“ zopakoval ředitel svoje moudro.

„Nemyslím, že by spoutání nás dvou přineslo tak výraznou změnu, jak si představujete,“ pozměnil trochu téma, protože s tím názorem rozhodně nesouhlasil.

„Ach, ale ano, věř mi, že přinese. Magie vás obou je tak silná a hlavně kompatibilní.“

„To nemůžete myslet vážně. Něčeho takového bych si všimnul.“

„Nedíval ses dobře, Severusi, ale já vás tam na Astronomické věži viděl. A přestože jste společně bojovali poprvé, byla to dokonalá souhra. Je to podle tebe náhoda?“ Nenechal prostor pro odpověď a pokračoval, „už mi nezbývá moc času. Sám to víš nejlíp. Potřebuji vědět, že je chlapec v bezpečí.“

„Jste neuvěřitelný sobec. Vždycky jste byl.“

„Ach, ano. Snad mi to jednou odpustíš.“

„I kdyby naše magie byla kompatibilní, nikdy se ji nenaučí používat, tak jako nebyl schopný naučit se nitrobranu!“

„Podceňuješ ho, Severusi. On dospěl. Musel dospět. Už toho prožil příliš mnoho a zavraždění zbylých členů jeho rodiny je jen poslední kapkou. Sice velmi krutým způsobem, ale dospěl. A když v něm konečně přestaneš vidět Jamese, poznáš to taky.“

„Je to můj student…“ hlesl a doufal, že Albus tenhle argument pochopí. „Jak to asi bude vypadat, až začne škola? Umíte si to vůbec představit? Jsem ředitelem Zmijozelu a mám se nechat spoutat s hrdinou Potterem, chápete vůbec, jaké to bude mít následky? Nedozírné! Uvědomte si, kolik studentů má za rodiče smrtijedy, moje autorita u nich půjde absolutně pod bod mrazu.“

„Ale v očích těch ostatních stoupneš.“

„U těch ostatních to nepotřebuju. Teď jde o ty, které ztratíme, které nebudeme moct kontrolovat, copak to vážně nechápete? To budou ti nebezpeční. Jste ochotný obětovat desítky jiných dětí pro toho zatraceného Pottera?“ byl překvapený svým vlastním klidným hlasem, kterým dokázal mluvit i v tak vypjaté chvíli.

„Já věřím, že to zvládneme.“

„Pak budete zklamaný. A co Potter? Jak se na něj asi budou dívat Nebelvíři? Hm? Nebo věříte, že najednou uvěří v mou nevinu a začnou mě uctívat spolu s ním?“ ušklíbl se. „Postavíte nás do příšerné situace.“

„Vidíš to příliš černě.“

„A vy růžově. Tohle totiž bude černé. Hodně černé.“

„Musíš mi věřit.“

„Ne, nemusím. Jen znovu dodržím své slovo a pak vám budu po zbytek života opakovat, že jsem to říkal.“

„Uděláš to?“

„Budu o tom uvažovat,“ hlesnul. Rezignovaně. Zlomeně.

Celý zbytek dne strávil vařením růstového lektvaru, protože – co kdyby se náhodou hodil? Navíc v něm byla spousta sekání, krájení a drcení, což byly ideální činnosti pro vybití vzteku a frustrace. Ředitel mu blahosklonně ponechal čas do večera – na zvážení svého rozhodnutí. Jakoby se během těch několika málo hodin mohl rozhodnout, jak moc má rád svůj vlastní život a na kolik si ho cení. Ani aloe pod rukama mu nedala žádnou odpověď. Někdo zaťukal na dveře. Ne někdo. Potter.

„Vstupte,“ prohodil ke dveřím otráveně a dál se věnoval krájení úzkého nebo štíhlého listu na tenoučké plátky.

„Dobrý večer.“ Večer? Už je večer?! Zděsil se Severus ve své vlastní mysli. Protože to bylo zjevně to poslední, co mu ještě bezvýhradně patřilo.

„Co chcete?“

„Vědět, jak jste se rozhodnul.“ Nenechal ale Severuse, aby mu své rozhodnutí sdělil, a pokračoval si v klidu dál, jako by se nechumelilo. „Víte, já moc nechápu, jak to funguje, ale ředitel tvrdí, že je důležité, abychom byli na zhruba stejné magické úrovni. Sice si nemyslím, že bych se vám mohl rovnat, ale v tomhle mi asi nezbývá nic jiného, než mu věřit. Za měsíc mi bude sedmnáct, tak to potom můžeme přece nějak zrušit, ne? Musí být nějaká možnost… Takže jsem vás chtěl požádat,“ při tom slovu se poprvé podíval Severusovi do očí a ten v nich viděl, jak obtížné to pro něj je – žádat svého nejméně oblíbeného učitele o něco takového, „abyste souhlasil. Samozřejmě vás nebudu přemlouvat ani nutit, jenom pochopte, že najít někoho jiného by mohlo trvat dny, nebo týdny, co já vím, jak tohle funguje,“ rozhodil bezmocně rukama, „a já už vážně nemůžu čekat. Chci se připojit k Řádu.“

Severus mlčky drtil nůž – z aloe mu zbyla pouhá kaluž.

Copak ten kluk nechápe, že mu Albus přikyvuje jen proto, aby dosáhl svého? Nikdy Pottera k Řádu nevezme, ne bez výcviku. Už jen proto, že by to bylo poněkud kontraproduktivní poté, co se mu tak usilovně snaží zajistit novou ochranu srovnatelnou s ochranou pokrevní. Kdyby mu to řekl, možná by už nebyl tak hr do spojení. Na druhé straně mu Snape bez výhrad věřil, že pokud nebude moct něco dělat – cokoliv, zblázní se z toho. A mentálně narušeného zachránce kouzelnický svět nepotřebuje.

„Vy to skutečně chcete podstoupit?“ zeptal se místo odpovědi.

„Ano,“ kývnul odhodlaně. Kdyby v jeho pohledu našel jen stopu pochybností, nejspíš by to všechno odpískal.

„Dobře.“

„Eh. Znamená to…?“

„Ano.“


	2. Nullo modo – 2. kapitola | Lepidlo  života

**Bona fide**

Po krátkém rozhovoru se Snapem ho čekal další s ředitelem. Protože sám nevěděl o rituálu absolutně nic, nechal si vysvětlit základní principy a ke své nelibosti zjistil, že se to skutečně až příliš podobá mudlovskému sňatku a to s mnoha zvyklostmi, jako byly prstýnky, obřad, hostina a podobně. Čím víc toho slyšel, tím víc se toho děsil. Vždycky si musel připomenout, proč s tím souhlasil, aby se trochu uklidnil, ale mnohokrát se sám sebe ptal, jestli mu to skutečně stojí za to.

„Rituál by měl proběhnout co nejdříve. Nejlépe zítra nebo pozítří“ přešel Brumbál ke konkrétnímu plánování, když Harrymu vyložil průběh obřadu.

„Zítra?“ vytřeštil oči a poprvé uvítal možnost zapít to alespoň čajem, když už nic ostřejšího, pokud nepočítal misku ovocných dropsů, po ruce nebylo. Mohl si aspoň namlouvat, že ho to uklidní.

„Čím dříve, tím lépe,“ pokyvoval ředitel a prsty klepal o sebe, což Harryho značně znervózňovalo.

Stočil pohled k nejbližšímu oknu. Stále bylo podivně slunečno. I počasí se proti němu spiklo a klidně si vypadalo optimisticky a usměvavě. Mnohem víc by ocenil bouřku, nebo krupobití. „Takže… zítra… To, to není moc času,“ konstatoval zcela zbytečně a stále zíral z okna, aniž by věnoval pozornost tomu, co za oknem bylo. Sám přece chtěl, aby to měl co nejdřív za sebou, ale hned další den? To se mu najednou zdálo až příliš rychle. Přece jen si to potřeboval v klidu aspoň trochu přebrat. Informací bylo příliš, přestože skutečně probrali jen to nejzákladnější. „Pozítří,“ navrhl proto a vrátil pozornost ředitelovi.

„Dobrá,“ povzdechnul ředitel, „ale dál to odkládat nemůžeme. Ještě dnes ti pošlu prsten.“ Už se ani nezmohl na komentář, jen tupě přikyvoval, v žaludku ho podivně tlačilo. Ještě chvíli potichu seděl a vnímal tiché zvuky charakteristické pro Brumbálovu pracovnu. Fawkesovo šustění křídly, jak si fénix čistil peří, tikání, které vydávaly různorodé přístroje, jejichž účel Harrymu zůstával neznámý, lžička, která se sama pohybovala v Brumbálově šálku čaje, aby rozmíchala silnou dávku cukru.

Na Grimmauldovo náměstí se vrátil pozdě večer a Remuse, který na něj už čekal s notnou dávkou nervozity, poslal domů se slibem, že neudělá žádnou hloupost. Dlouho do noci přemýšlel nad nejzbytečnějším sdělením svého života, jenomže ani když to bral takhle, nedokázal to zcela odbýt a skutečně nad výběrem slov přemýšlel. Nemohl ale přijít na to, jak vyjádřit svůj vztah k člověku, kterého nemůže vystát od chvíle, kdy ho poprvé uviděl. V tomto ohledu byl vlastně jejich „vztah“ velmi stabilní a spolehlivý. A teď se měli nechat společně svázat?

Harry se hystericky rozesmál. Tento druh smíchu se zřejmě měl stát jeho standardní výbavou, protože v posledních hodinách jej přepadal až příliš často. Seděl za stolem a smích přešel až v unavené vzlyky, když na něj dolehlo, o co všechno už přišel. A ještě víc jej zasáhly věci, které nikdy nepoznal, ale v hloubi svého nitra po nich toužil. Kdyby tu teď byli jeho rodiče… Tak by se tohle v první řadě nedělo… Ale co by mu na to asi řekli? Věděl toho o nich tak málo! Nedokázal si jejich reakci ani představit. Z toho mála, co věděl, soudil, že by ho táta nejspíš radši zabil, než aby mu dovolil to udělat. Ale co by měl dělat? Měl by se snažit vymyslet jiné řešení? Zatnout zuby a vydržet ještě měsíc bez kouzel? Ne, dělalo se mu nevolno jen z pomyšlení na další měsíc bezmoci. V první řadě to měl udělat už dávno. Neměl se skrývat v Bradavicích, měl jednat. Připojit se k Řádu už v minulém roce a nenechat se uchlácholit tím, že je na to moc mladý, a že se ho to netýká. Týká. Vždycky se ho to týkalo. Vždycky to bylo o něm.

V ložnici ze svého kufru vytáhnul album, které dostal od Hagrida. Natáhnul se na postel a pomalu jím listoval.

„Omlouvám se,“ zašeptal naléhavě a přejel prstem po fotografii, ze které se na něj rodiče stále usmívali. „Omlouvám se…“ Slzy mu stékaly po tvářích a smáčely pevný papír, na kterém byly fotografie přilepené. Ještě nikdy mu rodiče nechyběli tak jako teď, protože tohle bylo až příliš obtížné na to, aby na to byl sám. Hlavu si položil vedle alba, prsty stále položené na fotografii a nasával vůni papíru a kůže, která ho nakonec uchlácholila až ke spánku.

Ředitel se ráno podivně uculoval, když mu Harry dával pergamen s citátem a poprosil jej, zda by ho do prstenu vpálil. Harry tomu nepřisuzoval žádnou váhu, protože ředitel nemohl pochopit, co slovy myslel, jenom začal mít nepříjemný pocit, že si to Brumbál nějakým zvráceným šíleným způsobem užívá. Rozhodně víc, než on a Snape dohromady.

Celý den se cítil nesvůj, měl pocit, že se ocitl v nějakém cizím těle, nebo ještě lépe – v cizí mysli, protože tahle se mu ani trochu nezamlouvala. Byl čím dál víc nervóznější a dopisy, které si vyměnil s Ronem a Hermionou tomu vůbec nepomohly. Hermiona mu odpověděla, že apríl už byl, na závěr ale připsala, že pokud to myslel vážně, kdo že je ta šťastná. Ron napsal, že o tom slyšel, a že doufá, že najdou jiný způsob. Oba je ujistil, že to vtip není, Hermioně připsal, že tou šťastnou je Severus Snape. Poslala ho k čertu s tím, že si z ní hned nemusí dělat legraci, že si nebyla jistá, jestli jsou s Ginny TAK daleko.

Pane bože, Ginny! Jak to má asi vysvětlit jí?! vyděsil se upřímně. Nakonec vzal velký kus pergamenu a napsal jí všechny důvody, proč to musel udělat, a že by bylo lepší, kdyby se teď rozešli, protože nemá ponětí, jak to všechno bude probíhat dál. Dopsal to, připojil podpis, zmuchlal pergamen a hodil ho do krbu. Místo toho napsal krátký vzkaz, ve kterém ji poprosil, aby přišla, protože on nemůže z domu.

Ukázala se krátce po poledni a tvářila se vážněji než kdy dřív. Nepolíbil ji na přivítanou, nevzala ho za ruku, vlastně ani pozdrav si nevyměnili. Jenom mlčky přešla ke křeslu, do kterého se posadila, nohy vytáhla nahoru do tureckého sedu, strčila si pramen vlasů za ucho a vyzvala ho:

„Tak povídej.“ Oplatil jí smutné pousmání a pustil se do vysvětlování. Stejně jako Ron už základ věděla a pochopila, proč je to pro něj tak důležité. Co nechápala, bylo, proč to musí být právě Snape. Harry jí to vysvětlil, jak nejlépe dovedl, což nebylo nijak dobře, protože tomu sám stále ani za mák nerozuměl, respektive se mu představa, že je na stejné magické úrovni jako Snape, zdála šílená a nepřípustná.

„Doufám, že víš, co děláš,“ povzdechla si. Obdivoval ji za způsob, jak to dokázala přijmout, přestože to nebylo jednoduché ani pro jednoho z nich.

„To já taky…“ odpověděl nejistě.

„Ty mu věříš?“ zajímala se zcela vážně.

Věděl dost na to, aby o tom musel přemýšlet. „Ano, věřím. Tím si jistý jsem.“

Chvilku jen tiše pokyvovala hlavou a pak se Harrymu podívala přímo do očí. „Myslím si a teď to neber nijak zle, řekla bych ale, že to víš taky – že stejně budeme lepší přátelé než pár.“ Byl jí za to neskutečně vděčný, protože to cítil stejně, ale nejspíš by nesebral odvahu to říct nahlas, protože jí nechtěl ublížit ještě víc, než to dělal dosud.

„Mám tě ráda, Harry, dávej na sebe pozor,“ objala ho na rozloučenou.

„Já tebe taky,“ vrátil jí.

„A kdyby tě hodně štval, řekni, pomůžu ti zbavit se ho,“ mrkla na něj.

Rozesmál se. „Určitě toho využiju.“

Měl se vykašlat na růstový a uvařit si zásoby uklidňujícího lektvaru, protože po celém školním roce už mu žádný nezbyl, a jak se teď asi měl obejít bez uklidňujícího lektvaru?! Poslední svou zesílenou dávku vyplácal na Pottera. Už jen pomyšlení na to jméno mu způsobovalo tik v oku. Začal vařit uklidňující lektvar, i přestože věděl, že bude hotový nejdřív další den. Ale lepší pozdě než vůbec. A samotný Zmijozel věděl, že ho ještě bude potřebovat! Hned ráno na stole našel v krabičce prsten s krátkým vzkazem od Brumbála, aby nezapomněl, co se od něj čeká… Mohl by zapomenout, že mu došly zásoby meduňky, mohl by zapomenout, že má dokoupit černý čaj nebo zaplatit prodloužení předplatného Denního věštce. Ale nikdy na žádnou z těchto věcí nezapomněl, tak jak by asi mohl zapomenout na něco takového?!

Byl tak vzteklý, že ho nenapadalo absolutně nic, co by na prsten mohl vypálit. Tedy nic pozitivního. Slova Naprostý idiot by se tam podle něj vskutku vyjímala, ale Brumbálovou cenzurou by dozajista neprošla. Prolistoval několik knih, ale nic se mu nezdálo dostatečně výstižné. Ale pak narazil na něco, co se mu zdálo užitečné, protože si byl jistý, že Potter na to občas – pořád – zapomíná a nechává se příliš ovlivňovat ostatními. Opsal si latinská slova, aby je později přenesl na vnitřní stranu prstenu.

Později odpoledne se zjevil v jeho laboratoři Potter osobně, bílý jako stěna, a koktal něco o slibech. Severus mu nalil medovinu, aby se aspoň začal vyjadřovat souvisle. Nakonec se tak nějak dohodli, ale Potter se vůbec neměl k odchodu. Prostě tam dál seděl, tvářil se, že každou chvíli omdlí, a nepřítomně zíral do zdi. Severus si ho nevšímal a nakonec ani nepostřehnul okamžik, kdy odešel.

Možná by si měl začít sepisovat, o kolik hodin denně kvůli tomu děcku přijde. Za celý den se necítil natolik vyrovnaný, aby se šel ředitele zeptat, v kolik hodin a kde vlastně ten obřad bude, a spoléhal na to, že když se neukáže, pošle mu Brumbál vzkaz. Nemýlil se. Ještě než šel spát, vytáhnul svůj společenský hábit a skepticky na něj zahlížel. Možná by si po deseti letech zase měl opatřit nový…

Ne. Ne kvůli tomuhle.

Nic úmornějšího nezažil. Vážně, všechno, čím si kdy Harry prošel, bylo ničím v porovnání s jeho vlastním „svatebním dnem“. Od rána se snažil pochopit, jak se u všech rohatých do téhle situace dostal. Z obřadu spoutání si vlastně vůbec nic nepamatoval.

Celou dobu se snažil soustředit na to, aby neomdlel Snapeovi přímo do náruče. Jediné, co zaregistroval, byla chvíle, kdy odříkal svůj slib zkrácený na nejnutnější „slibuji, že tě budu ctít a chránit, dokud to bude možné.“ Byla to jediná chvíle, kdy se podíval Snapeovi do očí. Nemohl říct, že v nich našel podporu, nebo ujištění, že to říká ve správném pořadí, ale přesto v tom pohledu bylo něco, co ho donutilo se uklidnit na tolik, aby nekoktal. Možná ta naprostá lhostejnost – na ničem z toho, co řekl, nezáleželo. Aspoň ne Snapeovi, ale Harry nedokázal předstírat, že se ho to netýká.

Na formulaci slibu se kupodivu předem shodli. Žádná láska až na smrt. Ne, jediné, na čem se dokázali dohodnout, byl fakt, že si dokážou krýt záda. Snape navrhoval „dokud to bude třeba“, ale Harry namítnul, že by to bylo příliš okaté.

Výměnu prstenů zaznamenal také. Ruka se mu potila a třásla tak, že prsten zvládl Snapeovi navléknout na dlouhý bledý prsteníček až napodruhé. Možná napotřetí. Mnohem horší ale bylo, když Snape navlékal prsten jemu, protože Harry měl pocit, že ani on si není příliš jistý tím, co dělá. Klasické tradice jako „můžete políbit ehm…“, přerušené Snapeovým nevraživým pohledem, společný tanec, nebo jídlo z jednoho talíře si víc než s radostí odpustili, přesto se něco jako malá „oslava“ v Bradavicích uskutečnila.

Atmosférou to ale připomínalo spíš nucenou brzkou večeři vzdálených příbuzných, kteří se několik let neviděli a vlastně si ani nemají co říct – trapné ticho a kradmé pohledy kolem stolu po celou dobu večeře. Sotva se ale venku setmělo a v Síni se rozsvítily svíce, nálada se trochu uvolnila. Harry si všimnul, že se Snape někam ztratil. Neměl mu to za zlé, jen záviděl, že ho to napadlo dřív než jeho.

Po dalších dvou hodinách se Harry po domluvě s ředitelem taktéž vypařil a doufal, že si ostatní hostinu, nebo co to vlastně mělo být, užijí lépe než on, ale skutečnost byla taková, že všichni odcházeli zároveň s ním. Letaxem se vrátil na Grimmauldovo náměstí.

„Proboha!“ vyjeknul, sotva vypadnul z krbu, když si všimnul Snapea, jak sedí na zemi před krbem, zády se opírá o křeslo, ruce opřené o kolena a hlavu svěšenou mezi rameny, jakoby se zhroutil, přes ramena měl volně přehozený svůj cestovní plášť jako úkryt, do kterého se chtěl schovat. Harry rázem vystřízlivěl, slabé alkoholové opojení vystřídal záchranářský reflex. Vrhnul se k němu, a v tu chvíli si všimnul poloprázdné karafy z broušeného skla u Snapeovy levé nohy.

Jak jen mu v tu chvíli rozuměl!

Opatrně skleněnou nádobu postavil na nejbližší stolek. Co si pamatoval, byla ještě včera plná whisky… Až teď zjistil, že muž nespí, a z pod téměř zavřených víček po něm pošilhává.

„Tak pojďte. Tady spát nemůžete,“ oslovil ho tiše a sklonil se k němu, aby ho za lokty vytáhnul do stoje. Odpovědí mu bylo jen opovržlivé odfrknutí. „Tak prosím, klidně si tu zůstaňte,“ rozhodil rukama, „ale ráno se nebudete moct pohnout a já nevynechám jedinou příležitost, abych vám to připomněl.“ Následovalo další odfrknutí, tentokrát doprovázené snahou o postavení se. Zapřel se rukama o křeslo a s Harryho pomocí to zvládl, i když vystoupat do schodů se posléze ukázalo jako velmi náročný úkol.

Vůbec nemluvili o tom, jak to po tom všem bude, a tak Snapea prostě uložil do jedné z ložnic pro hosty, kterých bylo v domě víc než dost. Muž se svalil do postele a vyštěkl hysterickým smíchem tak nečekaně, že sebou Harry trhnul a chvilku hledal ztracenou rovnováhu. Vyděšeně na Snapea zíral, přestože naprosto všemu z té hysterie rozuměl. Sám se cítil úplně stejně.

„Sva-bní noc,“ odfrknul zase Snape, dvakrát pohodil hlavou, ale to se ukázalo dosti namáhavým, tak se jen odvrátil zády k Harrymu a pravděpodobně okamžitě usnul. Harry věnoval poslední pohled na muže, který se ani nenamáhal vysvléct se ze společenského hábitu, a pak zamířil do své vlastní ložnice. Svalil se do postele podobným způsobem jako Snape, rozhodnutý zjišťovat následky toho všeho nejdříve v příštím tisíciletí. Jenže na rozdíl od Snapea se jen převaloval, neschopen usnout a balancoval na hranici bdění a spánku, pronásledovaný hloupými a rozčilujícími nesmyslnými polovičatými sny a představami.

Ráno bylo horší než peklo samotné. Jednoduchý hladký kroužek z bílého zlata bez jakýchkoliv narušení na vnější straně mu zkazil veškeré naděje, že to všechno byla jen velmi krutá noční můra. Prsten byl nepříjemně chladný a těžký, snad aby na něj Harry ani na okamžik nezapomněl. Ten kus kovu mu připadal jako mnohem horší znamení, než to na jeho čele. Na to si totiž zvykl, bylo jeho součástí, ale tenhle kov k němu v žádném případě nepatřil. A nikdy nebude. Všechno na něj dolehlo. Absurdnost celé situace, naivní doufání, že se všechno vrátí do starých kolejí, strach z budoucího, hrůza z minulého a on někde mezi tím bloudící a tápající.

Zcela dětinsky se rozhodl, že z té postele prostě nevyleze. Klidně umře hlady. Nebo na dehydrataci. Nebo nudou. To je úplně jedno. Prostě ho odsud nikdo nedostane. Nečině zíral do stropu a snažil se nějak, jakkoliv, uchopit myšlenky, které a jako neposedné okřídlené klíče vířily jeho vědomím. Nechápal se. Jakoby až teď na něj dolehla skutečnost toho, co udělal. Ještě předevčírem se to zdálo jako výborný nápad řešící všechny jeho akutní problémy, ale teď? Teď mu to přišlo prostě jen jako naprostý nesmysl. Vždyť ani nevěděl, jestli má teď vůči Snapeovi nějaké povinnosti, i když něco takového se mu snažil naznačit Remus…

Jeho plán umřít v posteli selhal. Objevil se Krátura.

„Váš host na vás již čeká,“ oznámil mu suše přestárlý skřítek.

„Host?“ zamrkal vyjeveně.

„Ano, spal v pokoji pro hosty. Teď čeká dole, až se k němu připojíte na snídani.“

„Aha,“ hlesnul inteligentně a po skřítkově zmizení se vyhrabal z postele. Možná měl Kráturovi říct, že od teď bude poslouchat i Snapea, nebo mu aspoň vysvětlit, že to není jeho host, ale třeba se to od něj vůbec neočekávalo. Povzdechnul si a zapadl do sprchy, aby se dal aspoň v rámci možností do pořádku, než se s žaludkem sevřeným nepopsatelnou hrůzou vydal po schodišti do přízemí.

Snape seděl v jídelně za stolem, čelem přímo proti dveřím, na Harryho. Jistě, bylo to strategické místo. Člověk z něj viděl jak do obývací části ke krbu, tak ke dveřím z chodby, kterými Harry právě vcházel. Podle vůně muž pil silný černý čaj a obličej měl schovaný za Denním věstcem.

„Dobré ráno,“ zamumlal a sednul si naproti Snapeovi. Ne, neodvážil se vyhodit ho ze svého místa. Jeho ranní káva se před ním objevila, sotva dosedl. Odpověď na pozdrav nepřišla. Aspoň do té doby, než Snape dočetl noviny. Což trvalo zhruba dvacet minut a Harry ponořený do vlastních úvah potom v prvním okamžiku netušil, na co Snape reaguje.

„Dobré?“ zopakoval s pozvednutým obočím a zíral do svého hrnku. Harry si povzdechnul. Tohle bude dlouhý, dlouhý den. Věděl, že by si meli vyjasnit nějaké věci, ale upřímně – nedokázal se soustředit ani na jednu z nich. Snape na tom byl zjevně stejně, protože se na něj ani nepodíval, natož aby promluvil. Harry by nejradši zmizel někam pryč. Ven, někam, kde ho nikdo nezná. Možná by si našel nějakou brigádu, aby přišel na jiné myšlenky. Manuální práce ho uspokojovala. Ale mělo to několik háčků. Byl zavřený pravděpodobně v nejzabezpečenějším domě v Británii a měl povoleno pohybovat se pouze v něm a v Bradavicích, které taky byly jediným místem napojeným na krb v domě. Aspoň zatím. Jen netušil, co slovo „zatím“ v Brumbálově podání znamená. Možná byl najednou dospělý, ale vlastně pořád nemohl vůbec nic. Byl jen figurkou… Dalším háčkem byl fakt, že o pravé podstatě sňatku zatím věděl jen on, Snape, Brumbál, Lupin a pár dalších lidí. Pro všechny okolo to mělo vypadat jako tajný romantický sňatek z lásky. Proč? Zkrátka kvůli hrozbě anulace spojení, pokud by se prokázalo, že jeden z nich do toho vstoupil nedobrovolně. A vskutku se mohlo najít několik lidí, kteří by něco takového mohli chtít prokázat. Na druhé straně tak nějak doufali, že se jim to podrží udržet pod pokličkou co nejdéle.

Nic nemohlo být pravdě vzdálenější. Z lásky. Tentokrát to byl Harry, kdo si odfrknul téměř hystericky, a vysloužil si tím jeden kradmý pohled. Každopádně touhle dobou měli být nejspíš někde na líbánkách. Brumbál nějak zařídil, aby do domu po ten týden neměl přístup nikdo kromě pár pečlivě vybraných lidí. Pravděpodobně to svedl na posilování ochran domu nebo něco podobného, Harrymu to bylo jedno. Důležité bylo, že měl klid. Obvyklý mumraj, který v domě panoval, a na který se tolik těšil, by teď těžko snášel. Měli tedy týden na to, aby se s tím vším nějak vyrovnali, stanovili pravidla a hranice. Představa, že by něco takového mohl dokázat za jediný týden, se zdála jako science fiction.

„Do večera budu v laboratoři. Pak bychom si měli promluvit,“ oznámil suše. Jen co zmizel v krbu, Harry se vrátil ke svému původnímu plánu. Padnul do nejbližšího křesla a vyhlásil stávku vůči zbytku světa.

Netrvalo to ale ani hodinu a krb znovu zahučel. Ze zelených plamenů doslova vypadli Ron s Hermionou. Ještě před týdnem by nevěřil, že bude mít svatbu dřív než ti dva. Ron se sice pořád ostýchal, ale jiskřilo to mezi nimi. Na Hermioně byly ještě patrné stopy po včerejším účesu i líčení, což jejímu rozčilení dodávalo poněkud děsivý nádech. Ron byl oproti ní bledý tak, že by mohl obstojně konkurovat Malfoyovi a Harry měl pocit, že se mu přítel pozvrací na předložku. Vlastně je čekal už dřív, protože se jim po většinu večera zdárně vyhýbal. Neměl totiž ponětí, jak by jim to všechno vysvětlil.

Pořád to netušil.

„Co to bylo za divadlo?“ vyjela na něj hned Hermiona.

Ano. Divadlo. To byl dokonalý popis včerejšího dne. Atmosféra větší části podvečera připomínala spíš pohřeb. A ať se na to díval jakéhokoliv úhlu, bylo to prostě pořád stejně příšerné a tak vzdálené, jako by se to všechno odehrálo spíš před půl stoletím, než jen před půl dnem.

„Harry!“ Hermionino vyjeknutí a její pěst na jeho rameni ho vrátily do reality.

„Máš pravdu, bylo to jen divadlo.“ Kouzlem přivolal zbytek whisky, co zbyla po Snapeově nájezdu, nepochyboval, že se bude hodit. Jenže karafa s alkoholem nejenže přiletěla téměř nadzvukovou rychlostí, ona ho ještě ke všemu praštila po hlavě.

„Co to sakra?“ huhlal, jednou rukou zkrotil skleněnou nádobu a druhou si třel místo nad spánkem, kde bude nepochybně modřina.

„Přestaň dělat hlouposti!“ štěkla po něm kamarádka, vyškubla mu z ruky whisky a nenamáhajíc se se skleničkou do sebe tekutinu naklopila. Ron se uznale ušklíbnul a sednul si na pohovku, ignoruje děsivou výzdobu na opěrkách. Na vysušené hady už si tady dávno zvyknul.

„Takže to bylo divadlo? Nejsi s ním ženatý?“ snažila se Hermiona dostat k jádru věci.

„Ale no tak! Vždyť jsi tam byla. Byl to kouzelnický sňatek se vším všudy,“ téměř ji okřiknul Ron. Když se na něj nechápavě obrátila nejen Hermiona, ale i Harry, jen si zhluboka povzdechnul, „nemůžete mi tvrdit, že nevíte, co to obnáší,“ kroutil hlavou. Harry periferně mrknul na Hermionu, která se urputně mračila a rty se jí sotva znatelně, přesto velmi rychle, pohybovaly. Hledala v paměti cokoliv, co se týkalo kouzelnických sňatků.

„Merline, pomoz mi,“ protočil Ron oči. „Fajn. Takže zaprvé, sňatek tě zplnoletňuje, což, předpokládám, víš,“ poukázal trochu nesmyslně na bouli, která se Harrymu na hlavě rýsovala.

„Přestaň říkat to slovo!“ zabručel Harry.

„Jaké?“ zamrkal zmateně.

„Sňatek. To nebyl sňatek, spoutání, jasný?“

„A jaký je v tom rozdíl?“ třeštil na něj Ron oči.

„Velký!“ zachrčel. „Určitě hodně velký. Nemůžeme přece být ženatí jako vážně ženatí, jako manželé. To je nesmysl, musí to být nějak odlišené, vždyť jsme oba muži, probůh,“ rozčiloval se.

„No já nevím, ale víc než na pohlaví záleží na moci…“ ošil se Ron a hledal podporu u Hermiony. Žádná ale nepřicházela. Než stihnul Harry znovu protestovat, Ron pokračoval tam, kde byl přerušen. „Takže zplnoletění, to byl asi hlavní důvod téhle šílenosti, ne?“ Harry kývnul „Fajn. Kromě toho je to teda taky to spoutání. Ty řetízky, co se vám omotávali kolem rukou, jsou charakteristické pro nezrušitelné svazky.“

„NEZRUŠITELNÉ?!“ vyjekli oba další kouzelníci unisono. Harry si kromě toho snažil vzpomenout na cokoliv, co by připomínalo řetěz a omotávalo se mu to kolem rukou. Marně. Celý obřad měl v mlze.

„V podstatě,“ kývnul zrzek, „vaše magie byla určitým způsobem provázána. Vážně, Harry, nekoukej na mě tak, jeden by řekl, že takové věci budeš vědět,“ prohlížel si kamaráda skepticky a když Harry vyděšeně vytřeštil oči ještě o trochu víc, Ron svěsil ramena, znovu nechápavě potřásl hlavou a vysvětloval dál, „proto ta karafa reagovala jinak, než jsi očekával. Podstata tvé magie se trochu změnila.

„Jak?“ zavrčel Harry. Proč mu o tom k čertu nikdo neřekl?! Teda věděl, že má dojít ke spoutání jejich magií, ale nikdo nemluvil o tom, že se ZMĚNÍ!

„Jsi silnější,“ pokrčil rameny, „máš v sobě kousek Snapeovy magie.“

Hermiona se poprskala a Harry vyletěl do stoje. „Děláš si srandu? Nechci v sobě ani kousek z něj!“ vyjel podrážděně.

„Pozdě, kámo,“ poplácal ho Ron soucitně mezi lopatkami, protože výš momentálně nedosáhl.

„Prosím, řekni, že to je celé špatný vtip,“ požádala sklíčeně Hermiona.

„Co máš na prstenu?“ ignoroval Ron žádost své přítelkyně.

„Cože? Jo, tohle,“ zvednul levou ruku do vzduchu, „nějaký latinský citát.“

„Co to-“ Hermiona nestihla dotaz doříct a Harry už odpovídal.

„Nějaká tradice. Do prstýnku bys měl vyrýt nějaký vzkazek s tím, co pro tebe ten druhý znamená.“

„Cos tam napsal?“ reagovala podezřívavě. Harry se trochu zarazil. Z nějakého důvodu mu to přišlo soukromé. Nebo se za to styděl.

„Pár slov v hadím jazyce. Tušil jsem, že mi tam vyryje něco, čemu nebudu rozumět, tak jsem mu to oplatil,“ zakřenil se, což u obou kamarádů vyvolalo uvolňující pochechtávání.

„Rone, cos myslel tím nezrušitelným svazkem?“ zeptal se Harry, když se zase všichni uklidnili.

„Samozřejmě se můžete nechat rozvázat, nebo žít odděleně a tak, ale vaše magie už tak zůstane. Říká se, že jednou svázaní kouzelníci nebyli jeden druhého schopni zabít, i když k tomu měli důvod.“

„Co je to za nesmysl? Mluvíš, jakoby si magie žila vlastním životem!“ ozvala se podrážděně čarodějka a nervózně pohodila vlasy. Ani jeden muž na to nereagoval, ale Harry si myslel své. Určitým způsobem dokázal magii vycítit, když se na to soustředil, a když se nad tím teď zamyslel, poznal drobnou změnu ve své magické podstatě. No, tohle bude ještě zajímavé, napadlo ho, ale přišlo mu to spíš děsivé, než zajímavé, a rozhodně jej to rozčilovalo. A uměl si velmi živě představit Snapeovo podráždění, až jeho lektvary nebudou reagovat tak, jak čeká…

„Myslíš, že to taky pocítí?“

„To si piš, že jo. Jste zhruba stejně mocní kouzelníci, ne?“

„Jo. Asi jo,“ vydechl rezignovaně, přesně to mu Brumbál tvrdil taky. Složil si hlavu do dlaní, když se zase posadil vedle Rona.

„Jsi v pořádku?“ přisedla si Hermiona z druhé strany a objala ho kolem pasu, hlavu si opřela o jeho rameno.

„Jak bych mohl?“ zašeptal.

„Myslím…Eh, myslela jsem v noci, však víš,“ zamumlala, tváře jí přitom hořely temně rudou.

„Cože?“ nechápal, a když mu došlo, na co se ptá, znovu vyletěl do stoje. „To nemyslíš vážně! Bože! Nic takovýho se nestalo, jasný?!“

„Jo, Jo, Jasně. Promiň. Klid. Jen… U Snapea jeden nikdy neví,“ hájila se.

„Jo, ale na určité věci pořád musí být dva!“ odseknul.

„Já vím, promiň. Mám o tebe strach.“ Harry kývnul a zbytek odpoledne se jim snažil nějak osvětlit události od smrti Dursleyových a přátelé se ho snažili přivést na jiné myšlenky.

„Zůstanete na večeři?“ optal se, když přišel čas jídla.

„V žádném případě. Nebudeme riskovat, že nás tu chytí,“ zašklebil se Ron.

„Myslím, že nepřijde dřív než v devět. Asi doufá, že mi tak nechá dostatek času se oběsit.“

„Vskutku jsem doufal, že deset hodin ti k tomu bude stačit,“ ozvalo se za ním ledově. Výraz paniky, který se mihl Harryho obličejem, viděli jen jeho přátelé. Na Snapea se obracel se stejně nepřístupnou maskou, jakou měl muž sám.

„Jste tu brzo. Povečeříte s námi?“

„Ne, děkuji. Najím se později. V klidu,“ přejel významným pohledem z Harryho na Rona a Hermionu a odplachtil neznámo kam a Harry odpustil přebytečnou páru prudkým výdechem.

„Tak my půjdeme,“ odtušila Hermiona za Ronova zuřivého přikyvování. Harry rezignovaně kývnul. Měl se Snapem hodně, hodně o čem mluvit.

„Drž se, Harry,“ lípla mu kamarádka pusu na tvář, Ron ho jen znovu soucitně poplácal, tentokrát už po rameni.

Harry si po jejich odchodu zavolal Kráturu, aby mu oznámil, že na večeři budou dva a nakonec se odhodlal a prozradil skřítkovi, že Snape není jeho host, nýbrž… nýbrž manžel, ano, vážně to řekl nahlas, a že ho bude poslouchat stejně jako jeho. Starý skřítek to okomentoval svým charakteristickým zachrčením, o kterém Harry dosud nevěděl, jestli značí souhlas nebo odmítnutí, ale když skřítek s lupnutím zmizel, považoval to za vyřízené. Během večeře nepadlo ani půl slova a Harry se musel donutit alespoň ke dvěma soustům, pak to vzdal. Zaklel, když ho karafa s whisky znovu vzala po hlavě, a ignoroval Snapeovo nesouhlasné mlasknutí. Tolik whisky jako dnes nevypil zřejmě za celý svůj život a bylo mu to jedno. Střízlivý by rozhovor, který měl následovat, nepřežil. Dalších patnáct minut čekal, než dojí i Snape svým pomalým pečlivým způsobem, který vypadal neuvěřitelně elegantně a aristokraticky, a pak mu nabídl taky skleničku. Neodmítnul a společně se skleničkou se ujal i slova.

„Je zde několik věcí, které si musíme ujasnit. Zaprvé. Jak moc lpíte na tom bydlet v tomto zámku hrůzy?“

„Eee. Ne, nelpím, přímo. Spíš teď nemám moc na výběr.“

„Teď je to veskrze jedno, ale od příštího týdne by mělo být jasné, že žijeme,“ hlasitě polknul, „spolu.“ Harrymu se přitom sevřel žaludek, ale donutil se kývnout. Žádná slova ale nenacházel, proto se mu snad i ulevilo, když Snape pokračoval sám. „Budou se tu míhat i členové širšího Fénixova řádu, proto byste měl uvažovat i o společné ložnici.“ Teď se Harry regulérně zakuckal. Snape se od něj odvrátil, vstal a pár dlouhými kroky se dostal k oknu, ze kterého nehybně zíral ven.

„Proč jste se ptal, jestli lpím na domě?“ podařilo se mu ze sebe dostat přiškrceným hlasem.

„Ředitel si myslí, že se začátkem školy byste se měl nastěhovat ke mně,“ zavrčel. Ignoroval další Harryho zalknutí a monotónně pokračoval, „a jelikož já potřebuji přístup do laboratoře často i v noci, mohli bychom stěhování uspíšit. Nehledě na to, že Black by byl dozajista štěstím bez sebe, že se mu roztahuji v domě, a nemohu tvrdit, že to není oboustranné.“

„Pfff,“ ušklíbl se Harry, „to by byla ta poslední věc, co by mu na tomhle vadila. Navíc je to teď můj dům, takže… No, každopádně do Bradavic nepůjdu. Nemůžu. Co bych tam téměř dva měsíce dělal? Tady se zabavím, schází se tu Řád, jsem v kontaktu…“ Byl neskutečně rád, že mluví ke Snapeovým zádům. Bylo mnohem jednodušší sdělit své požadavky.

„Tušil jsem, že budete takhle sobecký.“

„To není-“

„Je mi to jedno,“ přerušil ho důrazně,“ máte tento týden na rozmyšlenou.“

Harry kývnul, ačkoliv to Snape neviděl. Složil si brýle na stůl a unaveně promnul oči. Prsten ho zastudil na tváři. Ne, na tohle si rozhodně nezvykne a ponurá atmosféra celého domu mu na náladě vůbec nepřidávala.

„Zadruhé. Naším,“ další patrná odmlka, „spoutáním,“ zasyčené skrze zatnuté zuby, „se majetek nás obou stává společným a je zvykem sloučit účty v jeden. Navrhuji,“ zavrčel velmi důrazně, když se Harry s prudkým zasyčením ohradil, „abychom tento zvyk ignorovali, nicméně bychom měli mít povědomí o majetku toho druhého. Chci po vás stručný soupis, udělám to stejné.

Zatřetí. Kvůli určitým komplikacím teď budu pobývat v laboratoři velmi často.“

„Takže je to pravda. S tou výměnou magie.“

„Vaše nepřesnost je politováníhodná. Žádná výměna!“ zasyčel. „Provázání. To je podstatný rozdíl.“

„Já ho tam nevidím,“ ohradil se podrážděný neustálým poučováním.

„Kdybyste mi neskákal do řeči, zkusil bych vám to vysvětlit, i když je to pravděpodobně marné.“ Konečně se obrátil zpět do místnosti.

„Pardon,“ odseknul Harry ironicky a snažil se zaostřit na rozmazaného muže.

„Je to jako difuze dvou látek. Malé množství jedné se prolne s druhou složkou a smísí se tak, že původní složky již nerozeznáte. Ta změna je prakticky nevratná. Sto procent původních složek už nikdy neoddělíte.“

„Aha.“ Kupodivu si po tom výkladu udělal celkem jasnou představu.

„Dá se na to zvyknout.“

„Ale chvíli to trvá,“ doplnil úvahu o svůj postřeh.

Snape kývnul. „Před ostatními byste mi měl tykat. Dávejte si na to pozor.“ Harry povytáhnul obočí. Snape mu nabízí tykání, ale sám mu vyká. Měl pocit, že by měl něco říct, ale zoufale se mu nedostávalo slov.

„Ehm,“ odkašlal si, „všechno v domě je vám k dispozici, skřítka jsem taky informoval, měl by vás poslouchat, i když,“ ušklíbl se, „slouží spíš domu, než jeho obyvatelům.“ Pokud to byla jakkoliv podivná formulace, Snape nedal nic znát a vrátil se ke stolu, kde dříve nechal ležet skleničku s whisky.

„Příšerná chuť,“ zamumlal tiše, když se napil.

„Včera vám to nevadilo, když jste vypil asi tak půl litru,“ usmál se Harry. Snape jako by si až teď uvědomil, co se večer dělo.

„Právě proto,“ ušklíbl se a Harry v tom zachytil stopu sarkasmu. „A teď, pokud mě omluvíte, se jdu pokusit utopit, když naděje na vaše oběšení selhala.“

A Harry jen zíral s otevřenou pusou, a když muž proplachtil kolem něj a zmizel do patra, bezhlasně se rozesmál. Dusil smích v sobě, přesto to bylo uvolňující, protože smíchu se mu v posledních dnech zoufale nedostávalo.

Celý týden se potkávali jen u snídaně, kde obvykle prohodili přesně čtyři slova a to Dobré ráno od každého z nich. Kdy se Snape večer vracel, Harry netušil a celé dny se zaměstnával prací v domě. Bylo osvobozující moct používat kouzla. Přesto, co mohl, vykonával bez kouzel. Jednak to trvalo déle, a jednak jej to více unavovalo a neměl problém pak usnout a nemusel před spaním přemýšlet. Po obědě obvykle trávil chvíli tím, že se věnoval zkoumání své magie a síly, kterou byl schopen do kouzel vložit, aby se mohl co nejdříve zapojit do bojů Řádu. Z jedné ložnice si kvůli tomu udělal něco jako tréninkový sál, který kouzlem trochu zvětšil a prosvětlil. Snapeově ložnici se celou dobu vyhýbal jako čert kříži, zato téměř dva a půl dne strávil vyklízením půdy a sklepů pod domem, protože si vyčítal, jak bez rozmyslu odmítnul jeho žádost o přestěhování se do Bradavic už teď. V podstatě mu řekl, že udělá cokoliv, když bude se spojením souhlasit, a při první příležitosti to hned popřel. Musel tedy najít nějaký kompromis a právě sklepní prostory se mu zdály vhodné pro laboratoř. A pokud nebude Snape souhlasit, tak za ním půjde do školy.

I proto se v pátek večer rozhodl na něj počkat.

„Pottere! Nepřeháníte to trochu s tím pitím?“ Jeho jméno hlasitě vyštěknuté jej probralo do vědomí, a aniž by si to uvědomil, vyskočil od stolu do stoje a zíral na Snapea stojícího mezi dveřmi. Až o několik vteřin později, když si všimnul mužova zaraženého výrazu, si uvědomil, že na něj míří hůlkou.

„Pardon,“ zamumlal, hůlku zase schoval a uvolnil postoj. Srovnal si brýle na nose. „Nepil jsem,“ zavrčel nad obviněním, „čekal jsem na vás a zřejmě jsem usnul. Potřebuju s vámi mluvit.“

„Tak mluv.“ Snape se taktéž sotva viditelně uvolnil a vešel do místnosti.

„Budete mít zítra chvíli čas?“ když viděl otázku ve Snapeových očích, pokračoval, „přemýšlel jsem. A myslím, že v suterénu by se dala vybudovat laboratoř. Je tam dostatek prostoru. Ale jestli vyhovují i další podmínky, musíte zkontrolovat vy, když to nepůjde, vymyslíme jiné řešení…“ Odmlčel se, než pokračoval, „taky jsem vás chtěl poprosit o pomoc,“ přiznal pak a čekal na reakci.

„Ven s tím. Nesnáším vytáčky,“ zavrčel a snažil se nepřemýšlet nad tím, co po něm Potter může chtít.

„Dobře. Chci skutečně vstoupit do Řádu.“

„To nemyslíš vážně!“ vyplivnul zvýšeným hlasem.

„Smrtelně,“ donutil se ke klidnému tónu. „Plnoletý jsem,“ ušklíbnul se, „a pak už je třeba jen výcvik. Proto potřebuju vaši pomoc.“

„Ty ses musel zbláznit!“ rozčílil se Snape. „Všichni dělají první poslední proto, abys byl v bezpečí, a ty chceš vstoupit do Řádu! Přemýšlíš vůbec?“

„Všichni dělají první poslední proto, abych byl v bezpečí! To je přesně ten důvod! Víš, kolik lidí už kvůli mně zemřelo? Jen proto, že mě chránili? Navíc, kdybych to udělal už dřív, nemuseli vůbec zemřít!“ křičel, „já tady nemůžu a nebudu jen sedět a přihlížet tomu! To byl přece důvod, proč jsme tohle udělali!“ A Snape se zarazil. Propaloval Harryho plamenným zlostným pohledem, uvnitř šokovaný mladíkovým výlevem, rozčílený na nejvyšší možnou míru.

„Brumbál ti to nikdy nedovolí,“ vrhnul po Harrym důrazný, námitky nepřipouštějící pohled plný zášti.

„Sice tvrdil něco jiného, ale je mi jasné, že bez výcviku to nepůjde. A ty mě můžeš připravit.“ Netušil, kdy přešel k tykání, ale bylo mu to jedno.

„Neudělám to.“

„Dej mi šanci. Vím, co si myslíš o mých schopnostech se něčemu naučit,“ oba v tu chvíli měli před očima fiasko s lekcemi nitrobrany, „ale neznáš mě,“ dodal pevně. „Dej mi jednu šanci. Když objektivně usoudíš, že jsem neschopný, už tě s tím nebudu nikdy otravovat. Slibuju. A sliby držím,“ dodal, když Snape reagoval svým oblíbeným bezeslovným odfrknutím a podíval se stranou.

„Rozmyslím si to,“ reagoval nakonec polohlasně.

„Dobře. Děkuju,“ kývnul Harry a bez dalších slov zamířil do své ložnice. Bral to jako malé vítězství. Věděl, že nemá žádný smysl ho přemlouvat, nebo na něj jinak tlačit, ale když Snape řekl, že si to rozmyslí, znamenalo to, že o tom bude skutečně objektivně přemýšlet, a Harry doufal, že mu tu šanci dá minimálně ze zvědavosti, nebo aspoň proto, aby dokázal, že měl pravdu v tom, jak je Harry neschopný.


	3. Nullo modo – 3. kapitola | Lepidlo  života

* * * * *

**Carpe diem quam minimum credula postero.**

„Máš toto odpoledne, abys mě přesvědčil, respektive abys mi s tím už dal pokoj. Chci od tebe absolutní disciplínu. Nehodlám se rozčilovat kvůli tvé chorobné touze porušovat pravidla.“

„Dobře,“ zavrčel Harry a spolknul pár peprných nadávek.

„Co od tohoto tréninku očekáváš?“ otočil se pak ke svému studentovi. Na zavlnění hábitu si dal obzvlášť záležet.

„Vlastně nevím,“ přiznal popravdě, „nikdy jsem se žádného výcviku nezúčastnil. Teda…možná ve druháku s Lockhartem, ale to-“

„K věci,“ napomenul ho nevrle. Začínal ztrácet trpělivost a to ještě ani nezačali.

„No, nevím, co můžeme za jedno odpoledne stihnout, ale obecně bych se chtěl umět lépe bránit a útočit. Zvládnout víc věcí naráz. Nepanikařit. A umět ochránit ostatní.“ Myšlenkami se znovu ocitl na hřbitově. Znovu cítil tu bezmoc. Absolutně nedokázal zabránit Cedrikově smrti. A bral to jako osobní prohru. A to stejné se Siriusem a dalšími. Snape jakoby směr jeho myšlenek zachytil, kývnul.

„Dobře. První lekce. Dokud nedokážeš ubránit sám sebe bez přemýšlení, nemůžeš bránit nikoho dalšího. Musí to být reflex. Musíš pochopit svou magii a donutit ji, aby dělala to, co chceš ty. Pořád, bez toho, aby ses na to musel soustředit. A nesnaž se zachránit všechny kolem sebe. Věř jejich schopnosti ubránit se sami.“

„Ale-“

„Ticho,“ utnul ho Snape. „Budeme pokračovat tam, kde jsme v Obraně proti černé magii před dvěma týdny skončili, pokud si myslíš, že máš nějaké mezery v probírané látce, řekni to rovnou.“

„Ne, v pořádku,“ kývnul podmračeně a starší kouzelník si ho přeměřil pohledem. Samozřejmě si za ten rok všimnul, že Potter v Obraně není tak nesnesitelně neschopný jako v Lektvarech, a dokonce zvládl požadovanou úroveň neverbálních kouzel. Přesto ani za mák nevěřil, že by ten kluk byl schopný se od něj cokoliv naučit.

„Jak myslíš. Braň se. Jen obrana, žádný útok. Soustřeď se na svou vlastní obranu.“ Sám si musel rychle zvyknout na drobnou proměnu ve své magii a trochu víc se koncentrovat na sílu, kterou do kouzel vkládal, protože – ne, nehodlal to nikdy v životě říct nahlas – Brumbál měl zatraceně zase pravdu. Severus teď byl silnější, což znamenalo, že Potter skutečně měl velmi vysokou úroveň magie, jen nevyužíval její potenciál. Harry nad Protegem ani nezaváhal a opakoval ho do té doby, než to Snapea přestalo bavit, což bylo velmi rychle.

„Znáš taky něco jiného než Protego?“ křičel na něj. „Tvé znalosti jsou na úrovni třeťáka!“ rozčiloval se a sklonil hůlku. Trpělivost s neschopnými studenty nebyla jeho silnou stránkou, nesnášel totiž lenost a neochotu se učit. Harry se snažil protestovat, ale byl umlčen. „Tvůj štít je poměrně silný, ale nedokážeš ho udržet déle než na jednu, dvě kletby. Nedokážeš se soustředit. Neustále tě něco rozptyluje. Čeho se bojíš? Bolesti? Smrti?“ Harry to považoval víceméně za řečnické otázky, proto se s odpovědí nenamáhal. Bolest nebyla příjemná, ale nebál se jí. Několikrát se ocitl tak blízko smrti, že by se jí nejspíš bát měl, ale strach v tu chvíli vždy přebil adrenalin. Pokud by nad tím přemýšlel hlouběji, nejvíc se bál strachu samotného – strachu a pocitu bezmoci.

Snape zjevně čekal na odpověď a pobídl k ní Harryho povytažením obočí. „Eh. Nevím,“ zalhal. Nechtělo se mu o tom mluvit právě s ním.

Severus četl mezi řádky a ještě víc se zamračil. „Je to důležité. Cokoliv se v této místnosti stane nebo řekne, tu také zůstane. Máš moje slovo,“ zdůraznil, „na oplátku žádám to samé.“ Chvíli bylo ticho a Harry se snažil Severuse přesvědčit, že špičky svých bot považuje za to nejzajímavější, co kdy viděl.

„Zklamání.“ Než po něm Severus stihnul vyjet, že by měl myslet míň jen sám na sebe, pak by nehrozilo, že se bude cítit ublíženě kvůli každé hlouposti, Harry pokračoval: „Bojím se, že znovu selžu.“ Zarazil se v půlce nádechu, protože ho zjevně pochopil úplně špatně. Okamžik jen zíral na Potterovu skloněnou obvyklým způsobem rozcuchanou hlavu, než klidně promluvil:

„Tví blízcí jsou tvou největší slabinou a Pán zla to bezpochyby ví.“

Kývnul a zopakoval, „proto je musím umět ochránit.“ Severus si ho chvíli měřil pohledem, ponořený do vlastních myšlenek, ale hned se zase koncentroval a pokračovali. Musel zjistit, na jaké úrovni Potter je, aby tomu mohl výcvik přizpůsobit. Ano, už se rozhodl, že v tom bude pokračovat.

A bude to natahovat co nejdéle, aby Pottera zdržoval od vstupu do Řádu, protože ten kluk pořád nedokázal pochopit základní pravidlo. Všichni se ho snaží udržet naživu proto, že skutečně je v téhle válce důležitý a on stejně chce pořád nasazovat svůj vyzáblý krk v první linii.

„Pro dnešek to stačilo,“ ukončil Snape první lekci po další hodině. „Rád bych se ještě podíval do suterénu.“

„Jo, klidně,“ kývnul, srovnal si brýle, ale dál stál na místě.

„Ukážeš mi, jaké prostory jsi měl na mysli?“ Harry trochu zmateně mrknul, ale pak vyrazil ze dveří pronásledovaný Snapem. Celou cestu odolával nutkání ohlížet se přes rameno.

Kromě něčeho, co původně sloužilo zřejmě jako vinný sklípek, byly v suterénu další dvě větší místnosti a jedna velká asi stejně jako ten sklípek. „Lumos,“ zamumlal, „světla nesvítí, ještě jsem se nedostal k tomu, abych vyměnil, hm, svíčky na lustrech,“ ušklíbl se nad, pro něj, nepochopitelným faktem týkajícím se neexistence elektrického osvětlení. Zůstal stát ve dveřích a svou hůlkou osvětloval jednu z větších místností. Harrymu se o nohu otřel Snapeův plášť, když se muž protáhl kolem něj. Uvnitř začal svou hůlkou opisovat složité křivky, ne nepodobné těm pro léčitelská diagnostická kouzla.

„Je tu dost vlhko a taky téměř žádné odvětrávání. Ale s tím by se dalo něco udělat,“ oznámil Harrymu, který na verdikt čekal trochu napjatě. Malá místnost se podle Severuse používala ke skladování potravin, proto měla prakticky dokonalé vlastnosti pro uchovávání přísad.

„Takže o tom budete uvažovat?“ zeptal se, když vyšli po schodech zase na chodbu v přízemí.

„O laboratoři, nebo o výcviku?“

„Vlastně o obojím.“

„Uvidím, co se dá dělat,“ řekl neurčitě a přešel do jídelny. Harry protočil oči, ale věděl, že naléháním nic nezmůže. Vešel do kuchyně a postavil vodu na čaj.

„Čaj?“ houknul hlasitě, ale ke stolu, kde už Snape seděl, se nepodíval.

„Černý, prosím.“

„Jak jsi na tom s nitrobranou?“ zeptal se Snape zničehonic asi v půlce jejich mlčenlivého dýchánku a složil magazín, který dosud četl, na stůl.

„Líp, než posledně, řekl bych.“ Harry věděl, co Snape udělá, ještě dřív, než to vůbec dopověděl, přesto ho nechal vstoupit do své mysli zdánlivě bez odporu, ale dovolil mu prohlédnout si jen ty vzpomínky, které mu ukázat chtěl. Tohle mentální spojení bylo vždycky zvláštní, ale tentokrát ještě mnohem víc, než když trénoval s Remusem nebo Hermionou, protože mu na tom nebylo nic nepříjemného. Bylo to tak nějak normální. Necítil podivné pnutí, které vždy doprovázelo Remusovu stopu, ani tu šílenou touhu vyhodit Snapea ze své hlavy, jako tomu bylo posledně, v pátém ročníku. A když ze strany Snapea vycítil nátlak, prostě svou mysl uzavřel a oba se vrátili do reality.

„Už to nikdy nedělejte bez svolení,“ zavrčel důrazně a zvedl se od stolu. Tohle byla jedna z těch hranic, které bylo nutné si vymezit.

Další den ráno se doplazil do kuchyně mnohem dříve než obvykle, protože poslední hodinu se stejně jen převaloval a nemohl zabrat. Nepočítal s tím, že by tam tak brzo ráno někoho našel, proto ho překvapilo, že se v kuchyni motal Snape, jen v kalhotách a košili, bez svého obvyklého oknoflíkovaného hábitu. Harry dával přes léto přednost mudlovskému oblečení, kravat a hábitů si užil během školního roku víc než dost.

„Dobré ráno?“ pozdravil s patrnou otázkou, sednul si na nejbližší židli a rozespale zíral na Snapea, neschopný porozumět tomu, co tam starší muž dělá.

„Dobré ráno,“ odpověděl Severus automaticky a přecházel sem a tam po kuchyni a po chvíli před Harryho postavil plechovou nádobu s instantní kávou a hrnek, aby si nachystal svoje kafe, protože voda, kterou ohříval, už vřela.

„Heh, děkuju.“

„Po snídani budeme pokračovat v tréninku.“ Když Harry pochopil význam jeho slov, usmál se pro sebe. Věděl, že úroveň jeho nitrobrany Snapea přesvědčila, že když něco opravdu chce, tak to dokáže. Tohle bylo další malé vítězství.

„Dobře.“

„Můžeme?“ ozval se Snape, když dojedl a prázdný hrnek odlevitoval na kuchyňskou linku. Harry nad svým pečivem podřimoval, proto ho otázka v první chvíli trochu zarazila.

„Jako hned? Vždyť je…“ žádné hodiny se v jeho zorném poli nenacházely, „no, brzo.“

„Netušil jsem, že potřebuješ zimní spánek, abys byl schopný fungovat.“

„Vždyť už jdu,“ protočil otráveně oči, zívnul a ještě jednou si kousnul do opečeného plátku bílého chleba s rozpuštěným máslem a na dva loky dopil kafe. Severus to celé pozoroval poněkud znechuceně.

„To stejné, co včera. Braň se. Když to bude možné, zkus zaútočit, ale obrana je stále prioritou.“ Sám neměl problém udržet štít na pět, šest kouzel, Potter pro něj v tuhle chvíli nebyl žádnou výzvou, měl hodně navrch a lhal by, kdyby tvrdil, že si neužíval, jak ho po sále proháněl. Harry po něm vypálil jen asi třikrát, byl příliš zaměstnaný obrannými kouzly. Severuse zaujalo zjištění, že se chlapec musel večer ještě včerejším výcvikem zabývat, protože dokázal zvolit adekvátnější typ obrany, než tomu bylo předchozího dne. Aby mu to tedy ztížil, kouzlil převážně neverbálně, přesto některá kouzla byla natolik specifická svou barvou, že to Harrymu mnohé napovědělo. Podstatné a překvapivé ale bylo, že dokázal rychle reagovat i na nevyřčené kletby.

„Vyčaruj štít neverbálně,“ rozkázal po nějaké době. Harry se chvilku soustředil, než Snapeovi kývnul, že je připravený. „Ne. Ne proti kletbě, samostatně. Obal se štítem,“ vysvětloval netrpělivě. Harry máchnul hůlkou, ale jediný efekt byl, že štít před ním zaplál a okamžitě vyhasl.

„Špatně. Bez hůlky. Když to uděláš správně, štít nebude před tebou, ale obalí tě.“

„Já to chápu, ve věži jsem na sobě cítil váš štít, jen nevím, jak na to.“

„Jak to děláš, když si neverbálně přivoláváš hůlku nebo brýle?“

„Prostě si je představím, jak ke mně letí a vyšlu něco jako impuls, stejně jako bych to udělal při Acciu.“

„Pak vážně nechápu, co na tom nechápeš,“ zakroutil hlavou. „Princip je stejný. Představ si štít a použij impuls pro Protego.“ Výsledek byl stále stejný.

„Budu to trénovat,“ přislíbil Harry s povzdechnutím.

Nějakou dobu pak ještě pokračovali v souboji, a když Snape trénink ukončil a Harry se zvedal ze země, kde po poslední silné kletbě zůstal, sotva popadal dech.

„Jak ses rozhodl?“ zeptal se ho Severus klidně bez jediné známky toho, že by právě několik desítek minut strávil kouzelnickým duelem.

„Já? Já vám řekl svůj názor, nabídl možné řešení. Teď je to na vás. Oba víme, že když budete chtít zůstat v Bradavicích, tak já nemám na výběr,“ vztekal se, rozrušený svou vlastní neschopností se Snapeovi vyrovnat. Severus ho chvíli pozoroval, než strnule promluvil:

„Přes prázdniny můžeme zůstat tady. Jak to bude ve škole, budeme řešit později.“ Když zjistil, že podzemní prostory tady dokáže přizpůsobit svým požadavkům, rozhodl se využít možnosti, být z dosahu Brumbála, kterého měl momentálně poněkud po krk. Nepochyboval, že kdyby se ředitel dozvěděl, že Harryho trénuje, chtěl by do toho sám zasahovat, a tady v domě měli větší šanci, že se jim to podaří utajit.

„Děkuju. Vážně,“ kývnul Harry upřímně, přestože Severus o jeho upřímnosti stále pochyboval.

„Chm. A co ten druhý problém?“

„Pokud myslíte, že je to nutné, pak navrhuju, abyste se,“ hluboký nádech, „přestěhoval do mé ložnice. Je asi nejlépe uzpůsobená pro dvě osoby.“ Harry náhle vnímal mžitky před očima a slabost v kolenou. Naprosto upřímně se děsil sdílení pokoje se Snapem. Zatraceně, mnohem radši by znovu čelil Voldemortovi. U toho aspoň nemusel přemýšlet, jednal instinktivně, snažil se přežít. Ale teď? Teď si připadal jako dítě, které někdo hodí do rybníka a řekne „plav“. A vlastně to ani nebyl rybník, ale dravá rozbouřená řeka.

„Mám tu i ten soupis, co jste chtěl,“ změnil takticky téma a vytáhnul ze zadní kapsy riflí poskládaný pergamen, kam jednoduše sepsal těch pár věcí. Připadalo mu to trochu jako černý humor. Za většinou jeho věcí visela smrt blízkého člověka. Trosky v Godrikově dole. Dům na Grimmauldově náměstí. Pozemek v Kvikálkově, protože nic víc z domu nezbylo. Peníze po rodičích a Siriusovi u Gringottových.

Odpoledne se na čaj zastavil ředitel. Harry byl celkem rád, že vidí taky někoho jiného než Snapea a požádal Kráturu o konvici s čajem a tři šálky a Brumbálovi, který se ujal slova, přisunul cukřenku.

„Od zítra bude dům už zase plně fungovat jako útočiště členům Řádu, proto byste si měli dávat větší pozor na to, co a jak říkáte, a jak se k sobě chováte,“ prohlížel si je zkoumavými pohledy. Harry svou pozornost plně věnoval ředitelovi, Snape naopak očima bloudil, kde se dalo, jen aby se na Nebelvíry dívat nemusel.

„Jinak je tu vše v pořádku?“ snažil se teď pátrat v Harryho očích po jakémkoliv náznaku nesouhlasu nebo problémů, ale nic najít nemohl. Přestože si Harry ve Snapeově přítomnosti zrovna neliboval, ten člověk souhlasil s jeho tréninky a pro Harryho teď nebylo nic důležitějšího. Proto jen přikývnul.

Severus se obával, aby Potter hned nevyžvanil, že s tím hloupým výcvikem souhlasil, ale zdálo se, že Nebelvír taky nějak intuitivně pochopil, že bude lepší, když to zůstane jen mezi nimi a mlčel. „Co moje úkoly pro Řád?“ zeptal se zdánlivě lhostejně.

„Nic se nezměnilo,“ odpověděl ředitel přísně, což Harryho zarazilo víc, než samotný předmět debaty.

„Co děláte pro Řád?“ podíval se Harry pro změnu přímo na Snapea.

„Do toho ti nic není,“ odseknul a zabodnul do něj svoje černé oči se silou, která by ještě před pár lety Harryho smetla pod stůl.

„Fajn!“ odseknul a se slovy„Když mě omluvíte…“ se zvednul od stolu a ve dveřích zaslechl Snapeovo sarkastické:

„Dospěl, ano?“ To ho vytočilo ještě víc a schody vydupal s hlasitostí slona. Několik dlouhých minut pak přecházel po ložnici a snažil se uklidnit. Celý týden se v přítomnosti Snapea držel, nenechal se jím vyprovokovat a nic si nedělal z jeho urážek, kterých si během tréninků vyslechl víc než dost a zřejmě se to v něm tak nahromadilo, že už to prostě nemohl dál vydržet a vybuchnul kvůli takové hlouposti.

Zastavil a zhluboka se nadechnul. Zavřel oči. Výdech. Když je znovu otevřel, po předchozím vzteku nebylo památky. Ještě jednou se zhluboka nadechl a pak se pustil do úprav pokoje. Letiště přeměnil na dvě samostatné postele, jednu posunul blíž k oknu vedle starého křesla, druhou ke zdi, za kterou byla malá koupelna. Zabral si tu u zdi a v koupelně přerovnal pár svých věcí. Povlečení v různých odstínech šedé změnil na světlejší krémovou barvu, protože se mu pokoj náhle zdál až příliš studený a i taková drobnost dokázala jeho pocity z místnosti ovlivnit mnohem pozitivněji. Zbytek odpoledne strávil usazený v křesle a četl si. Výjimečně žádné kouzelnické spisy, ale obyčejný mudlovský román, který mu poslala Hermiona, když ji požádal o něco oddechového. Nepřekvapilo ho, že oddechové se v jejím podání rovnalo šestisetstránkové bichli, ale bylo to poutavé, takže si nestěžoval.

Nechtěl riskovat, že dole narazí na Snapea, tak vynechal i večeři a šel si brzy lehnout, stále ponořený do napínavého děje. Někdy po desáté knížku zaklapl a prakticky okamžitě usnul. Netrvalo to ale dlouho a ze spaní ho vytrhnul zvuk potichu otvíraných dveří. Reflexivně vyletěl do stoje a mířil hůlkou na Snapea.

„Pokud mě budeš chtít proklít pokaždé, když tě vzbudím, seberu ti hůlku,“ konstatoval podrážděně. Harry se beze slova vrátil pod peřinu, ale tentokrát se mu usnout jen tak nepodařilo. U zdi až příliš dobře slyšel tekoucí vodu za ní, navíc i to, jak se proměňovala intenzita zvuku podle toho, zda kapky dopadaly na zem, nebo na tělo. Za nic na světě si nechtěl představovat Snapea ve sprše, ale ty zvuky byly zkrátka až příliš hlasité. Strčil hlavu pod polštář a zaskučel, protože zvuky to sice utlumilo, představy už nikoliv a ani fakt, že Snapea nikdy bez oblečení neviděl, nedokázal zabránit úvahám o jeho těle. Přišlo mu zvrácené uvažovat takhle o Snapeovi – jako o normálním člověku při tak běžných každodenních činnostech, protože upřímně, kdo by o Snapeovi řekl, že je normální?!

Nejdřív prosil jakoukoliv vyšší sílu, která by ho mohla vyslyšet, aby Snape se sprchováním co nejdřív skončil, protože každá vteřina, kdy tak jasně vnímal každou kapku horké vody dopadající na nahé tělo, mu připadala jako hodina, ale ve chvíli, kdy voda téct přestala, se zase modlil, aby v té koupelně zůstal nejlépe až do rána, protože spát s ním v jedné místnosti bylo definitivně divné. Ne, nejen divné, přímo příšerné. Místnost nebyla zas tak velká, mezi postelemi nebyly ani tři metry. Ve škole spal v ložnici se čtyřmi dalšími lidmi a nikdy mu to nepřišlo tak hrozné jako sdílet místnost s jedním jediným Zmijozelem. Vůbec netušil, jak se s tím vypořádat. Měl by snad popřát dobrou noc? Dělat, že tam vůbec není? Prostě počkat, co udělá Snape?

Tiché skřípnutí kliky následované hlasitějším vrznutím dveří a neslyšnými kroky zničilo možnost, že se pod sprchou utopil a Harry zabořil hlavu do malé mezery mezi postelí a zdí a hlavu přikryl polštářem, aby neviděl, neslyšel, …nebyl.

Nefungovalo to.

Klidně by odpřísáhnul, že slyšel každé Snapeovo nadechnutí a každý úder jeho srdce, což bylo samozřejmě nemožné, ale Harry byl z jeho přítomnosti tak nervózní, že spánek mohl maximálně předstírat.

S někým tak zásadovým, kým Snape bezesporu byl, nebylo těžké se velmi rychle dostat do určité rutiny. Dopoledne a po obědě trávili každý po svém, odpoledne pak trénovali a Harry se vždy snažil cíleně se co nejvíc unavit, aby usnul hned, jak padne do postele. To se mu taky dařilo. Mnohdy ráno netušil, jestli tam Snape vůbec přes noc byl, protože jestli ano, tak přicházel, když už Harry spal a ráno se budil mnohem dřív.

Dopoledne se věnoval úpravám na domu, pročítal tuny knih a trénoval nová kouzla. Na novou podobu své magie si pomalu zvykal a učil se využívat svůj potenciál. Učil se vkládat do kouzel různou intenzitu, dokázal ovládat sílu kouzla a tenhle pokrok ho šíleně těšil. Nepochyboval, že i pro Snapea jsou tréninky možností, jak se také sžít s proměnou magie, ani o tom, že to byl taky jeden z hlavních důvodů, proč nakonec Snape souhlasil.

Jedno dopoledne si taky vyhradil na přelouskání Snapeova soupisu majetku. Když Harry na svém nočním stolku jednou ráno objevil dvě stopy dlouhý svitek pergamenu popsaný hustým písmem ve dvou sloupcích, myslel si, že se Snape spletl.

Nespletl. Jen prostě kromě „velkých položek“ jako dům v Cokeworthu, vypsal i všechny přísady do lektvarů ze svých soukromých zásob. Taková větší inventura. Harry netušil, jestli to byl pokus o vtip, nebo to myslel vážně, každopádně si to pročetl, a co neznal, si dohledal. Přinejmenším má seznam všeho, čím by ho Snape mohl otrávit.

„Netušil jsem, že jste chtěl vědět, kolik párů ponožek vlastním,“ ušklíbnul se v kuchyni, když tam Snapea ráno výjimečně zastihnul. Vstával s až chorobně dobrou náladou a neměl v plánu nechat si ji zkazit.

„Ujišťuji tě, že mě žádný z tvých ponožek vůbec nezajímá.“

„Zvláštní, podrobnost vašeho seznamu by něco takového naznačovat mohla.“

„Chápu, že nedokážeš ocenit, jak vzácné jednotlivé přísady jsou,“ zamračil se pohoršeně.

„Co je vzácného na pampelišce?“

„Jde o to, kdy a kde se sbírala,“ probodnul Harryho podrážděným pohledem. „Tohle v životě nepochopíš,“ zamumlal rezignovaně.

„Zítra se tu prý staví Remus.“ Snape v otázce povytáhnul obočí. Harry už tohle neverbální gesto dokázal dešifrovat. „Mám mu něco dát?“

„Ne. Vyřídím to s ním osobně.“

„Fajn.“ Dojedli v tichosti, a právě když se Harry zvednul od stolu, v krbu vzplály vysoké zelené plameny, ze kterých se vzápětí vyloupl muž zhruba Snapeova věku v typicky hnědém bystrozorském hábitu. Severus na něj zíral s neskrývanou nenávistí, Harry muže neznal vůbec, ale nevzrušoval se, do domu měli přístup jen členové Řádu, navíc Snapeova reakce byla jasným důkazem, že ho zná.

„Dobré ráno,“ pozdravil je bystrozor.

„Dobré,“ oplatil Harry a čekal, jestli jim muž řekne, co tam dělá.

„Mám se tu sejít s Fletcherem, ještě tu není?“ podivil se a zkontroloval své kapesní hodinky.

„Přesnost nebude zrovna jeho výsadou,“ ušklíbl se Snape. „Jestli chceš čaj, obsluž se,“ ušklíbl se ironicky a zamířil směrem na chodbu. „Budu v laboratoři,“ kývnul pak na Harryho.

„Dobře, přijdu vvvvv-ti pomoct,“ oplatil mu kývnutí a připojil úsměv.

„Koukám, že konstanty se nemění,“ uculil se muž a natáhnul k Harrymu ruku. „Ballador Bright, ty jsi Harry, že?“ Zamračil se, ale nabízenou ruku přijal a oplatil až překvapivě silný stisk.

„Co tím myslíš?“ přešel tedy k tykání, když s tím Ballador sám začal.

„Stále stejně protivný,“ cuknul hlavou směrem, kterým Snape odešel.

„Jak na koho,“ stáhnul obočí k sobě. Ten muž mu vůbec nebyl sympatický a Harry nemohl přijít na to proč, protože působil svěžím optimistickým dojmem.

„Ach tak,“ zazubil se vesele a rozhlédl se po místnosti. „No, počkám tu na Mundunguse, nedělej si se mnou starosti.“

„Dobře, tak zatím,“ přisvědčil, ale téměř po celou dobu, co tam bystrozor a později i Mundungus byli, se pohyboval jen v prvním patře, a přestože nic z jejich hovoru nezachytil, měl přehled o jejich pozici, slyšel by, kdyby šli někam mimo prostor hlavního pokoje.

Později zamířil do suterénu. Zůstal stát mezi dveřmi a snažil se z přísad a vůně zjistit, co Severus vaří.

„Nestůj mezi dveřmi, děláš průvan!“ Protočil oči a zavřel za sebou.

„Kdo to byl?“ zeptal se zvědavě, protože stále netušil, co si o Balladoru Brightovi myslet.

„Ballador Bright, bystrozor.“

„Tohle vám připomenu, až mi zase řeknete, že mám tendence sdělovat nepodstatné informace,“ ušklíbnul se a opřel se lopatkami a chodidlem pokrčené nohy o zeď v uctivé vzdálenosti od pobublávajících kotlíků. Ruce si založil na prsou a přemýšlel, jestli Snapea znervózňuje, když mu stojí za zády. Každopádně si ho takhle mohl nerušeně prohlédnout relativně zblízka. Dlouhý černý plášť výjimečně chyběl, a když Harry přeletěl očima místnost, našel jej pečlivě složený a přeložený přes opěrku vysoké židle v rohu místnosti. Hábit s nekonečně dlouhou řadou lesklých knoflíků naopak nechyběl a přesně kopíroval obrysy štíhlé postavy. Tmavé vlasy zplihle splývaly podél obličeje, mastné jako obvykle a zjevně při krájení překážely, protože Severus několikrát narovnal hlavu a trochu jí potřásl, aby vlasy srovnal.

„Co víc o něm potřebuješ vědět?“ vyrušil ho z rentgenování pohledem podrážděným tónem.

„Asi nic,“ pokrčil rameny, „spíš mě zajímá váš názor na něj?“ protáhl do otázky. Bál se, že to přehnal, Snape mu dal jasně najevo, že si s ním povídat nechce a nebude, ale Harry neměl zrovna moc příležitostí si s někým jen tak promluvit a na rozdíl od Severuse to občas potřeboval. Takže si s tím nehodlal lámat hlavu, dokud nebude umlčen.

„Můj názor na něj není objektivní. A s tím tykáním jsem to myslel vážně, zjevně se na to nedokážeš soustředit.“

„Dobře,“ protočil oči, „a pořád mě to zajímá,“ trhnul ramenem a v další odpověď už ani nedoufal.

„Sebestředný nebelvírský idiot, neschopný prosadit svůj názor.“

„A není tohle náhodou va-tvoje obecná definice Nebelvírů?“ uculoval se na Snapeova záda. Ne na dlouho. Muž se na něj otočil s neutrální maskou, v pravé ruce dlouhý robustní ocelový nůž. Harry pošilhával po noži, připravený vykouzlit bariéru, kdyby ho po něm Snape hodil.

„Možná to bude tím, že jste všichni stejní,“ prsknul.

„Ale no tak,“ ohradil se. Ne dotčeně, ale otráveně. „Vlastně pochybuju, že má kolejní příslušnost nějaký vliv na charakter.“

„Samozřejmě, že má!“

„Možná ve Zmijozelu! Vůbec bych se nedivil, kdyby každý prvák dostal seznam pravidel, která nikdy nesmí porušit, jinak zemře. Jako třeba uznat, že i v Nebelvíru jsou chytrý lidi, nebo dát najevo pobavení! Chcete mi tvrdit, že kdybych skončil ve Zmijozelu, tak je ze mě úplně jiný člověk?“

„Kdybys skončil ve Zmijozelu, tak v první řadě rezignuji na pozici ředitele koleje.“ Harry se málem rozesmál nahlas, když si vybavil chvíli, kdy měl na hlavě Moudrý klobouk. „Ale funguje to opačně, na základě charakteru jsi přiřazen do koleje. Přišel jsi mě sem zdržovat, nebo budeš aspoň užitečný?“ Odlepil se od zdi a došel k vysokému stolu, na kterém Snape připravoval suroviny.

„Tak co mám dělat?“ zeptal se s povzdechem a posléze se pustil do strouhání přiděleného kusu kořene – vlastně ho ani moc nezajímalo, jaký kořen to je.

K obědu zhltnul jeden sendvič a zastavil se v mezipatře, aby si prohlédl ty zatracené skřítčí hlavy, kterých se chtěl zbavit i přes silná přilnavá kouzla. Zkusmo se jedné dotkl hůlkou a urputně se soustředil na proudění magie. Když dokáže ovlivnit sílu, jakou do kouzla vloží, znamená to, že ji dokáže ovládat. Trvalo to dlouho, ale nakonec se mu podařilo skrze svou hůlku poslat kousek své magie a obalit jí seschlou hlavu s vypoulenýma očima a i na skřítka nepřirozeně obrovskýma plandavýma ušima. Mohl tak cítit silnou stopu černé magie, která hlavu obalovala, a teď jako by pulzovala pod vrstvou jeho magie. Bylo fascinující, jak dokázal jednotlivé složky cítit.

Ten, kdo měl smysl pro tak kreativní dekoraci, byl nepochybně velmi silný kouzelník. Nebo čarodějka, podle toho, co o Sirisusově matce slyšel. Měl pocit, že našel zámek, ke kterému ale scházel správný klíč. Stačí najít klíč, pochopit, jak se to otvírá, a má vyhráno. Zkusil vyslat trochu víc své magie. Úplně samozřejmě splynula s dříve vyslanou vlnou, a když se soustředil na průnik skrze tu černou složku, mohl cítit, jak se proti němu vzpíná, ale přesto sotva znatelně zeslábla. Zvyšoval nátlak a přísun magie po malých kouscích, dokud se nedostal za hranici, kdy jeho magie tu černou zcela pohltila. Teď mohl cítit, že ta věc už drží na svém původním místě jen díky jeho magii. Podařilo se mu to! Malinko poupravil podstatu nátlaku a nechal tu věc shořet na popel. Radostí div neposkakoval.

Takhle to zopakoval se všemi dalšími hlavami a musel si dát pauzu. Zjevně ho to stálo víc energie, než si myslel. A jak seděl na schodech a cpal se čokoládou, pochopil, že to je přesně ten princip štítového kouzla. Odložil čokoládu a namířil hůlku sám na sebe a neverbálně k sobě vyslal slabší vlnu energie. Když štít modře zaplál i kolem jeho ruky, nadšeně se zazubil. Zrušil kouzlo a podruhé to zkusil stínově. A znovu to vyšlo. Spokojeně dojedl i zbytek čokolády a už jen bloumal po domě a čekal, až se ukáže Snape na jejich trénink.

Harry se obalil štítem, který vzplál zářivou světle modrou a vyhasnul, ačkoliv oba kouzelníci dokázali jeho přítomnost vycítit.

„Jak dlouho ho takhle udržíš?“

„Nevím,“ pokrčil rameny, „zkus to.“ Když Snape vystřelil první kletbu a ta narazila do štítu, který znovu modře zazářil, Harry dokázal vycítit, že štít zeslábl, a tak do něj prostě vyslal trochu víc magické síly, aby jej udržel. Takto se to několikrát opakovalo.

„Teď zkus útočit i udržet štít.“ Harry seslal jednoduché útočné kouzlo, stejně jako Severus. Štíty obou zaplály, ale Harry na rozdíl od Snapea zakolísal.

„Je to jako na vahách, musíš najít rovnovážný bod.“ Pochopil. „Znovu,“ zavrčel Snape, přesto vypadal svým vlastním způsobem fascinovaně. Harry se naopak cítil vyčerpaný, ani ne tak fyzicky, jako magicky.

„Už to neudržím,“ ohradil se proto.

„Myslíš, že se tě v boji bude někdo ptát? Znovu!“ Harry poslechl, ale už druhá kletba štítem prošla a poslala ho k zemi. „Zlepšíš se jen tréninkem.“ Harry se zvedal stále obtížněji, cítil, jak se mu třesou kolena, přesto to nehodlal vzdát. Další kletba ale ke Snapeovi ani nedoletěla a neudržel už ani štít dostatečně silný na to, aby dokázal zabránit dalšímu pádu.

„Nic nevydržíš! Znovu!“ Tentokrát ho další kouzlo zasáhlo, ještě než se vůbec vydrápal na nohy.

„Už bys byl třikrát mrtvý!“ Harry sebral poslední zbytky síly, a zapřel se rukou o zem, aby se mu vůbec podařilo vstát. V té chvíli na něj už mířil další paprsek, instinktivně napřáhl druhou ruku s hůlkou před sebe a ze země na Snapea seslal jediné kouzlo, které mu v tom okamžiku přišlo na mysl.

„Levicorpus!“ A přesně v polovině slova si uvědomil, co udělal. S hrůzou sledoval, jak kouzlo narazilo do štítu, i jak Snape vybuchl. Pohled do rozzuřené tváře byl poslední, co zaznamenal, než do něj plnou silou narazilo omračovací kouzlo.


	4. Nullo modo – 4. kapitola | Lepidlo  života

**Dracō dormiēns numquam tītillandus**

Sledoval, jak Potter rozšířil oči v očekávání nejhoršího a s tímto strnulým pohledem prudce odletěl vzad, hůlka mu vypadla z ruky a zády narazil na zeď vedle dveří. Hlavou praštil o stěnu tak razantně, že se odrolila omítka, a sklouznul na zem do nepřirozeně pokřivené polohy, oči zavřené.

Severus na něj stále mířil hůlkou a zuby zatínal, až to skřípalo. Hlasitě funěl a hůlku stále držel v útočné pozici, když kolem něj procházel ke dveřím. Teprve na chodbě se zastavil a uvědomil si, jak prudce mu buší srdce, a že se mu prsty slabě třesou. Vztekem, zejména. Ale lhal by, kdyby tvrdil, že v tom nebyl ani kousek strachu. Strachu z opětovného útoku, z toho, že tentokrát by se mu to kouzlo podařilo.

Hlasitě polknul. Žaludek se mu zhoupnul a ve spáncích bušilo. Za ním bylo ticho. Stál nalepený na dveřích přesně do okamžiku, kdy zaznamenal pohyb v tréninkovém sále. Potter se probral. Nehodlal se starat o to, co s ním bude, a zavřel se v pracovně, kde se mohl nerušeně věnovat svému výzkumu.

Nemohl uvěřit, že to Potter udělal. Zlatý chlapec. Nebelvírský hrdina! Pche! To tak. Není nic jiného než kopie svého otce. Jak si vůbec mohl dovolit použít proti němu jeho nejhorší vzpomínku! Seděl za stolem, před sebou rozložený svitek pergamenu a nenáviděl Pottera, jak jen to bylo možné. Ale proč by od něj měl vůbec čekat cokoliv jiného. Byla to jen otázka času, než něco takového udělá. Na druhé straně… Musel mu přiznat, že kdyby se jednalo o skutečný boj, byl to velmi účinný útok.

„Profesore?“ ozvalo se někde na chodbě nad ním způsobem, který značil, že i vyslovení toho jediného slova ho stálo značnou námahu. Absolutně nehodlal reagovat, musel by ho totiž znovu proklít. Rozpoznal tiché kroky po schodech nahoru, ale po třech šouravých krocích zadunělo zábradlí. Zřejmě se na ně skácel. Dosednutí. Nemohl být tak vyčerpaný kvůli jednomu hloupému štítu. To byl prostě nesmysl. Zkrátka simuloval a Severus pěnil. Jeho nenávistné myšlenky byly přerušené tichým zaklínadlem.

Bylo mu na zvracení a neměl absolutně žádné tušení, jak se mu to sakra stalo. Nějak věděl, že je Snape někde v domě, ale nereagoval na jeho zavolání a Harry měl neodbytný pocit, že provedl něco hodně hodně špatného. Jen si nedokázal vzpomenout co. Přepadla ho ještě větší bolest hlavy. Věděl, že musí zůstat při vědomí, ale byl tak zatraceně moc unavený!

„Kráturo,“ hlesnul tiše. Skřítek se objevil po obvyklé odmlce, která měla dát jasně najevo, že se z Harryho rozkazů nehodlá zbláznit. „Můžeš, prosím, sehnat něco na otřes mozku? Ale ne ze Snapeových zásob. A ještě čokoládu,“ dodal rychle, než Krátura beze slova zmizel.

„Nesmíte spát,“ zaskřehotal skřítek odměřeně a Harry zamrkal. Ani si neuvědomil, že klimbá.

„Děkuju,“ zamžikal a vzal si od Krátury malou ampulku. Počkal několik minut, než lektvar zaúčinkoval a pokusil se vstát. Znovu se mu obrátil žaludek a jen silou vůle se na místě nepozvracel. Musel nutně zjistit, co se stalo, že skončil v takovém stavu. Jen velmi pomalu dočerpával ztracenou energii. Rozbalil si tyčinku mentolové čokolády. Naučil se od Remuse, že nikdy neškodí mít kousek poblíž. Díky ní se magická energie rychleji obnovovala, přesto trvalo až moc dlouho, než byl schopný jednoduchého kouzla.

„ _Priori Incantatem_.“ Chvilku bylo ticho. Následovalo procítěné vyděšené „A do hajzlu. Do hajzlu. Sakra! Sakra, sakra, sakra!“ Zaskřípání schodů, jak vstával, bylo provázené hlasitěji zakřičeným „Profesore?!“ plným strachu. „Prosím! Ozvěte se!“ Jeho hlas přecházel do hysterické paniky. Pomalu scházel schody až do přízemí. S několika přestávkami mu to trvalo spoustu minut. Snapea tam ale nenašel. Musel se hodně uklidnit a soustředit, aby vycítil přítomnost silné magie. První patro. Vydrápal se zase po schodech nahoru a pečlivě si promýšlel, co řekne. Bylo to poněkud ztížené tím, že si nevybavoval, jak se to stalo.

„Profesore?“ strčil Harry hlavu do pracovny poté, co na zaťukání nepřišla žádná odpověď.

„Vypadněte.“

„Ne, dokud si neposlechnete, co vám chci říct,“ přešel Harry na odměřené vykání stejně jako Snape. Zjevně špatný postup. Neznělo to naléhavě, jak zamýšlel, ale arogantně. Jen přilil oleje do už tak rozsáhlého požáru.

„Okamžitě vypadněte, Pottere!“ zařval a mířil Harrymu hůlkou do obličeje. Vzdal to. Zavřel za sebou a sklouznul zády po zdi vedle dveří. Hlavu opatrně opřel, stále ho nepříjemně třeštila. Tohle v životě nedá do pořádku.

Snapea neviděl až do dalšího dne do poledne, kdy se mihnul obývací částí ke krbu. Harry vstal a zastoupil mu cestu, což muselo vypadat směšně, vzhledem k tomu, že byl o víc než hlavu menší, ale vtipné mu to nepřišlo. Ani trochu. Severus ho ignoroval a přezíravě koukal skrze Harryho. Ve tváři měl vepsaný výraz nejhlubší zášti.

„Tak už mě to nech vysvětlit!“ zavrtal do něj Harry prosebný pohled.

„Není co. Uhněte mi,“ zavrčel temně.

„Chci se ti omluvit. Prosím. Jen poslouchej, ano?“

„Držte už sakra hubu! Nikdo vám o to nestojí, jasné?“ Konečně ten nenávistný pohled zabodnul do Harryho s razancí šermířského kordu.

„Mrzí mě to!“ rozhodil rukama se vší zoufalostí, kterou cítil.

„Mrzí? Mrzí?! Myslíte, že mě to zajímá? Můžete na sebe být pyšný, jste Potter se vším všudy!“ odfrknul si vztekle a uhnul pohledem stranou.

Bolest mu projela celým tělem s takovou sílou, že prožitý otřes mozku byl v porovnání s tím jen nepatrným píchnutím. Tohle byl totiž mnohem horší druh bolesti.

„To nejsem,“ odmítnul pevně a zavrtěl hlavou. „Ale tvůj názor změnit nemůžu. Udělal jsem chybu a vím to. Nechtěl jsem. Nebyl jsem zrovna ve své kůži, což mě nijak neomlouvá. Ale mrzí mě to a omlouvám se. Je mi to líto.“ Severus si jen zle odfrknul, obešel Harryho a vstoupil do krbu.

„Ředitelna, Bradavice,“ oznámil důrazně a zmizel.

Z krbu prakticky vypadnul a ani se nenamáhal s oprašováním. Trochu ho zaskočilo, že kromě Brumbála seděl v ředitelně ještě Draco Malfoy, ale bez jediného slova kolem nich provlál ke dveřím.

„Stalo se něco, Severusi?“ neodpustil si ředitel. Samozřejmě, jak taky jinak.

„Ano!“ odseknul a prásknul za sebou dveřmi. Utekl do svých komnat a vyhodil nevybíravým způsobem dvě skřítky, které se tam právě ochomýtaly. Vztekle přecházel před krbem sem a tam. Omlouvat. On se mu bude ještě omlouvat! Co čeká? Že Severus mávne rukou a všechno bude v pořádku? Že ho to mrzí! Pche, to tak! A to mu to teď s těmi svými omluvami bude ještě každý den připomínat?!

Měl v plánu zůstat v Bradavicích a nejméně století se v tom domě neukázat. Jenomže si tam chytře přenesl všechny své soukromé zásoby, a co víc, i školní zásoby na výrobu lektvarů pro ošetřovnu, zatraceně! Rozčiloval se a proklínal všechno, co mu přišlo pod ruku. Zaklepání na dveře ignoroval. Podruhé taky. Potřetí rozrazil dveře.

„Na přátelské tlachání u čaje vás nepozvu,“ oznámil ředitelovi.

„Nevadí, pozvu se sám,“ pokrčil vesele rameny a ignoruje Snapeův vražedný pohled se kolem něj protáhl dovnitř. „Vážně si nedáš čaj?“ mávnul hůlkou ke konvici, aby se zavěsila nad plameny v krbu, které dalším slabým mávnutím zapálil.

„Co chcete?“ zavrčel nevrle, zavřel dveře a v duchu probodával Brumbála tisíci drobnými jehlami. Vlastně by si konečně mohl pořídit woo-doo panenky.

„Nachystat si ten čaj a zatím mi můžeš říct, co se stalo, že máš tak nevlídnou náladu.“ Ředitel se posadil do křesla a Severus dál přecházel před krbem.

„Nejsem zrovna společenský typ, pokud jste si ještě nestihl všimnout.“

„Já vím. Přesto vím, že občas potřebuješ nestranný názor.“

„A to má být ten váš?“ povytáhnul obočí.

„Mohu se o to pokusit,“ přislíbil ředitel, jakoby to snad celé byl Severusův nápad, a srovnal si hábit na kolenou. Severus si založil ruce na prsou a zastavil své přecházení, aby ředitele počastoval pohledem, který jasně říkal, jak pošetilý podle něj je.

„Neměl jste pravdu. Je naprosto na chlup stejný jako Potter. Je to Potter!“ vyhrknul obviňujícím tónem, „se vším všudy!“

„Kdy už s tímhle přestaneš, Severusi? Dokud ho budeš chtít vidět jako Jamese, tak ho tak uvidíš. Skutečně nenajdeš nic, čím se liší?“

„Ano! Samozřejmě, že ano. Je s těmi svými omluvami ještě protivnější a vlezlejší a snaží se mi to neustále připomínat!“

„A není možné, že ty omluvy třeba myslí vážně?“ věnoval Severusovi shovívavý pohled

„Nebuďte směšný,“ prsknul a nevraživě sledoval konvici, která zalévala čajové lístky ve dvou šálcích na stole. Voda určitě neměla tu správnou teplotu.

„Severusi, Severusi,“ potřásl hlavou, „pokud nechápeš ani to, že to skutečně myslí upřímně, nemá cenu, abych ti cokoliv vysvětloval.“ Labužnicky upil ze svého šálku. Zamračil se a přidal jednu kostku cukru.

„Což je něco, co po vás nikdo nechce.“

„Přesto o tom přemýšlej. Dej mu šanci, ať ti to vysvětlí, ať už provedl cokoliv. Není to jedna z tvých zásad? Možnost obhájit své rozhodnutí?“

„Věděl, že má jen jednu šanci, a stejně ji promarnil jako s nitrobranou. Je to stále stejná písnička!“

„Takže se nitrobranu nenaučil? Tak vidíš,“ pokýval hlavou, když se Severus ještě víc zamračil. „Jsi vůči němu plný předsudků.“

„To nejsou žádné předsudky. To je zkušenost!“ oponoval stále stejně zlostně.

„Říkej si tomu, jak uznáš za vhodné. Ale měl bys mu dát šanci se bránit.“

„Nic o tom nevíte,“ zabručel rezignovaně.

„To nepopírám,“ pokýval znovu hlavou a stáhnul si rukáv levé ruky víc k prstům. Severus si toho všimnul.

„Vypadáte hrozně,“ konstatoval, když ředitele důkladně přejel pohledem.

„Ach, takt také nikdy nebyl tvou silnou stránkou,“ pousmál se.

„Mohu?“ změnil zcela svůj přístup a kývnul ke kletbou zasažené ruce.

„Není to zrovna příjemný pohled,“ varoval ho ředitel, ale pomalu začal rukáv vyhrnovat. Severus k němu přistoupil.

„Postupuje kletba?“vzal zčernalé prsty opatrně do dlaně.

„Ano, ale pomaleji, než jsme předpokládali.“

„Bolesti?“

„Nepatrné.“

„Magie vás vyčerpává a vy si ani ten hloupý čaj nemůžete uvařit po mudlovsku?“ rozčiloval se a prohlížel si paži. Pavučinky kletby byly jasně patrné už i v lokti a ruka byla na dotek necitlivá.

„Samozřejmě, že mohu,“ usmál se ředitel vesele a Severus měl pocit, že mu opět něco uniká. Kde ti Nebelvíři berou neustálý optimismus?!

„Harry je tam sám?“ změnil Brumbál téma a Severuse opět zalil vztek.

„Potřebuje dvacetičtyřhodinové hlídání?“ ušklíbl se.

„Ovšemže ne,“ usmíval se dál.

„Do hodiny se tam vrátím, stačí?“ zavrčel a vrátil se ke krbu.

„Jistě.“

Trvalo dalších několik dní, než se byl Severus na Harryho schopný podívat bez toho, aby ho toužil okamžitě proklít. Většinu toho času trávil v laboratoři, ale postupně si uvědomoval, že takhle to nepůjde donekonečna. Tedy, mohl by ho donekonečna ignorovat, ale pravdou zůstávalo, že Potter výcvik potřeboval. Byl stále silnější, a ať už si to uvědomoval, nebo ne, svou magii zcela neovládal.

Taky přemýšlel o Brumbálových slovech a v jedné věci měl pravdu – Potter starší se mu nikdy neomluvil. A hrůza, kterou viděl v Harryho očích předtím, než ho zasáhlo omračovací kouzlo, byla taktéž nezpochybnitelná. Rozhodl se. Nikdy mu to nezapomene, ale dát mu šanci to vysvětlit mohl.

Harry se ještě několikrát během týdne pokusil navázat na to, co udělal, řeč, ale pokaždé byl rázně přerušen, nebo naprosto ignorován, a tak prostě jen mlčeli a absolutně si jeden druhého nevšímali.

Seděl zrovna nad večeří, když se k němu Snape v tichosti připojil a zcela ovládl tok Harryho myšlenek. Poprvé od té doby se netvářil tak vztekle, ale s obvyklou lhostejnou přezíravostí, s jakou Harryho pozoroval, než se to stalo. Ano, už si vzpomněl, jak k tomu došlo a důkladně o tom všem přemýšlel a nedivil se Snapeovi, že se k němu choval tak, jak se choval, protože ať tvrdil, co chtěl, zachoval se stejně jako jeho otec. Možná ještě hůř, protože věděl, s jakými vzpomínkami je ta kletba spojená, a přesto ji použil. To, že nebyl zcela při smyslech, ho nemohlo omluvit.

„Přestaňte laskavě zírat.“

„Cože?“ rozhlédnul se zmateně, zčásti proto, že nevnímal, co se kolem dělo, zčásti proto, že to bylo skoro po týdnu poprvé, co na něj Snape promluvil jako první.

„Už deset minut na mě zíráte jako na vílu.“

„Nemohl bys už přestat s tím vykáním?“ zamračil se.

„Možná.“

„Fajn. Takže, co kdybychom to konečně vyřešili? Můžeme si to vyříkat, pohádat se, nebo, co já vím, se třeba porvat, ale takhle to dál nejde,“ vyjel nekompromisně, nikoliv ale rozčileně. Spíš unaveně.

„Tak mluvte,“ vyzval ho Snape klidně přesvědčený o tom, že Potter nemůže říct nic, co by ho donutilo změnit jeho názor na něj.

„Eh. Vážně?“

„Říkám snad někdy něco z legrace?“

„Dobře. Dobře…“ nadechl se a srovnal si myšlenky. „Měl jsi pravdu… Tolik jsem odsuzoval, co táta udělal, a pak provedu to stejné a je mi z toho vážně nanic. Lituju toho, a kdyby to šlo, tak udělám cokoliv, aby se to nikdy nestalo, ale stalo se… Pochopím, když se mnou už nebudeš chtít dál trénovat.“

Severus se mračil, než kývnul, „teď já. Použil jsi proti mně jedinou zbraň, kterou jsi proti mně měl, a to nemůžu přejít. Měl bys to vědět. S výcvikem budeme pokračovat od zítra.“

„Rozumím,“ hlesnul přiškrceně a prudce vstal od stolu. V ložnici se natáhnul na postel. Vzalo ho to. Snape byl ochotný ve výcviku pokračovat a to bylo rozhodně víc, než v co vůbec doufal, přesto to bylo jako rána do břicha. Zase někoho ranil svou zbrklostí a vůbec nezáleželo na tom, že to byl Snape, který ho nesnášel. Teď už zcela definitivně nesnášel.

Tak moc to chtěl dát nějak do pořádku, jenomže absolutně neměl jak. Bude trvat nejméně tisíciletí, než se mu Severuse podaří přesvědčit, že mu může věřit, pokud toho vůbec někdy bude schopný. A to nebyla nijak příjemná představa, protože podezřívavost a nedůvěru k tomu všemu rozhodně nepotřebovali. Aby toho nebylo málo, pronásledovalo ho to všechno i ve snech.

_Procházel se po Příčné a věděl, že nutně musí něco udělat. Najít to. Obcházel od obchodu k obchodu, na vteřinu se zadíval do výlohy na nejnovější modely košťat a obdivoval jejich zářivou novotu – pečlivě střižené větvičky, vyleštěné násady i spoustu nových doplňků, o kterých neměl ani ponětí. Ale podivné nutkání bylo silnější. Musel rychle dál. Už neprohlížel jen skrze výlohy do obchodů, ale pečlivě nahlížel do všech bočních uliček. Zrychloval chůzi i dech. Už běžel. Prostoupila ho panika a setmělo se. Osvětloval si cestu a každý kout. Sotva popadal dech, přesto věděl, že musí dál. Musí to najít. Pořád nevěděl, co hledá, ale táhlo ho to vpřed. A jak postupoval vyprázdněnou potemnělou ulicí, panika se měnila v čistokrevný strach a zlé tušení ho zcela pohltilo. Už věděl, co hledá._

_A z celého srdce doufal, že to nenajde. Nesměl. Nesměl. Nesměl. To nemohla být pravda. Proběhl kolem Gringottovy banky a dál až k vetešnictví. Cítil tu zlověstnou atmosféru ve vzduchu a pořád doufal, že to není skutečné, přesto nějakou částí už věděl, že je to pravda. Poslední dům. A tam, na samotném konci ulice, konečně uviděl to, co ho tak děsilo._

_Ležel tam zkroucený na kamenné dlažbě, typický černý plášť zaprášený, obvyklá rozevlátost zcela chyběla a jen potvrzovala nejhorší, stejně jako sevřená víčka a uvolněný výraz v obličeji, který působil jakkoliv, jen ne klidně._

_„Ne!“ zařval a rozeběhl se k němu. Padnul na kolena a s odmítavým kroucením hlavou doprovázeným slzami z hrůzy, mu odhrnul vlasy z obličeje. Ruku přitisknul ke krku._

_„Ne! To nesmíš! Nesmíš! Slyšíš! Nemůžeš mě opustit jako všichni!“ Držel jeho obličej v dlaních a obviňoval ho. „Jdi k čertu! Slíbil jsi, že mě budeš chránit, tak se sakra koukej zvednout!“ Ale nic se nezměnilo…_

S prudkým trhnutím vyletěl do sedu. Zalitý studeným potem, nemohl popadnout dech, ale nejhorší byl ten pocit úzkosti.

„ _Lumos_ ,“ vydechl prudce, jen co pod polštářem nahmatal hůlku. Osvítil jí prostor pod oknem, tedy Severusovu postel. Snape klidně spal a Harry se na okamžik zarazil nad jeho uvolněným výrazem. Bylo nezvyklé vidět takhle někoho, kdo si svůj výraz vždy pečlivě hlídá. Rychle hůlku sklonil, aby jej světlem nevzbudil.

„ _Nox_ ,“ zašeptal a lehnul si. Ale už neusnul, hlavu stále plnou až příliš skutečných pocitů. Co to mělo znamenat?! Proč se mu zdála taková… hrůza? Obraz mrtvolně bledé, chladné tváře měl vypálený až na kost a po zádech mu znovu přejel mráz. A v tu chvíli si to uvědomil. Mohl Snapea nesnášet, jak moc chtěl, ale neustál by, kdyby se mu něco stalo, protože by nesnesl pomyšlení, že zemřel další člověk jen kvůli tomu, že ho chtěl chránit.

Ale pořád ho rozčilovalo, že to tolik prožíval. Neměl by to cítit tak usilovně. Neměl by na rukách cítit chlad a prach, který sebral, když mu zajel prsty do vlasů, ale bylo to tak skutečné! Do rána ho zcela ovládl vztek. Vinil celý svět ze všeho, co mu přišlo na mysl, a nejvíc sám sebe. Všechno totálně zničil.

Špatná nálada mu vydržela celý další den a promítla se i do tréninku…

„Vůbec se nesoustředíš!“ křičel na něj Snape.

„Já sakra vím!“ zaklel a otočil se kolem vlastní osy. Nezapomněl přitom rozhodit rukama tak rázně, až z jeho hůlky vylétlo pár červených jisker.

„Ovládej se,“ uzemnil ho a zíral do temně zelených očí, které ho propalovaly nenávistným šíleným pohledem. Takovým, který už dlouho neviděl. Obvykle z nich dokázal vyčíst jen lhostejnost, nebo podráždění, nechápavost, samozřejmě i tu dětinskou radost, když měl dobrou náladu, ale takový vztek už dlouho neviděl.

„Já. Se. Snažím!“ odsekával.

„Ne dost,“ zavrčel ještě relativně klidně, oproti tomu, jak rozezlený byl.

„Fajn! Tak to asi nemá smysl!“ zakřičel a otočil se na patě, zjevně odhodlaný odejít. Severus máchnutím hůlky zavřel a zamknul dveře. „Co to sakra děláš?“

„Ještě jsme neskončili. Tak se zatraceně přestaň chovat jako rozmazlené děcko a začni se soustředit!“

„Fajn!“ otočil se zpět do místnosti s dalším zajiskřením.

„Vyčaruj patrona,“ přikázal nekompromisně.

„Co?“

„Patrona,“ procedil skrze zatnuté zuby. Viděl nechápavý záblesk za těmi příšernými kulatými brýlemi.

„ _Expecto patronum_!“ máchnul ledabyle sebevědomě hůlkou. Přesně, jak Severus čekal, se na konci Harryho hůlky objevil slabý bílý obláček, který ihned zmizel.

„ _Expecto patronum!“_ zakřičel hlasitěji a mávnul hůlkou důrazněji. Obláček se teď vzduchem sotva mihnul.

„Do hajzlu!“ otočil se Harry zase na patě.

„Uklidni se! Tohle se ti stane, když se necháš ovládat hněvem. Znovu.“ Chvíli bylo ticho a Potter jen zuřivě funěl, pak se ale dvakrát zhluboka pomalu nadechl a zavřel oči.

„ _Expecto patronum_ ,“ zašeptal tiše a otevřel oči, ve kterých Severus náhle viděl jen hluboký klid, zároveň s obrovským zářivě bílým jelenem, který se teď elegantně vlnil místností, impozantní paroží se rozprostíralo do prostoru. A Severus oněměl. Dosud Potterova patrona neviděl. Mohlo… Mohlo to znamenat, že měl Brumbál pravdu? Skutečně k sobě jejich magie měla tak blízko?

„Spokojený?“ ucedil Harry ironicky a patron se pomalu rozplynul.

„Vždycky měl takovou podobu?“ Harry povytáhnul obočí, když ale pochopil, že Severus svou otázku rozvést nehodlá, kývnul.

„Ano. Tátova zvěromágská podoba byl dvanácterák,“ dodal. Samozřejmě. Bylo jen logické, že měl ten patron podobu jeho otce. Bože, jak tohle celé bylo ironicky zamotané! Napadlo ho, co by tomu asi řekla Lily, že je ženatý s jejím synem. A náhle si uvědomil tu bolestnou pravdu.

Ona by to nikdy nedovolila. Nikdy by pro jejího syna nebyl dost dobrý, kdyby měla možnost to ovlivnit. Proboha, vždyť mu způsobil otřes mozku… Přitom její názor pro něj vždy tolik znamenal! Tolik si přál, aby se o něj zajímala, aby o něj měla starost a nakonec už podruhé udělal něco, co absolutně neschvalovala. Už potřetí ji zradil. Jedinou přítelkyni, kterou kdy měl.

„Pro dnešek končíme,“ oznámil tiše a přemístil se.

Přemístil se do ložnice, kde bylo ticho a po zatažení těžkých závěsů i tma. Potřeboval být sám a nějak… nějak se pokusit vstřebat tu příšernou pravdu. Co to proboha provedl? Jak jen mohl?

Sednul si do jediného křesla, které v pokoji bylo a podobně jako před chvílí Potter, tiše zašeptal, „Expecto patronum.“

„Můžeš mi to někdy odpustit?“ šeptal, „můžeš mi odpustit, co jsem udělal? Samozřejmě, že nemůžeš. Jsem hlupák. Jak bys mohla?“ sklopil na okamžik hlavu a zcela se nechal pohltit tíhou pocitu viny.

„Omlouvám se. Já jen nevím, jestli tohle ještě dokážu zvládnout.“ Odmlčel se a přivřel oči, aby nějakým způsobem vstřebal vinu. „Musíš mi věřit,“ upíral do zářivých očí bílé laně prosebný pohled. „Já jsem to takhle nechtěl. Já…“ Jeho tón se náhle změnil. Už nebyl prosebný, ani zoufalý, ale odhodlaný. „Dám na něj pozor, slibuji. Slibuji ti to,“ znovu ztichnul. Sebral sílu, aby sdělení dokončil. „Ochráním ho. Kvůli tobě. Protože jsi pro něj obětovala všechno. Dám na něj pozor… Slibuji… Slibuji,“ šeptal hlasem naplněným touhou po pochopení, steskem a žádostí o odpuštění.

Bílá laň na něj koulela obrovské klidné oči a všechen svůj klid přenášela do něj. Vstřebával její energii jako první jarní slunce a nechal se jí zcela prostoupit, ale ani to nedokázalo zmírnit touhu utéct na druhý konec světa, nebo ještě lépe, na druhý břeh řeky Styx. Ale teď měl něco, pro co mohl žít. Dal jí slib a tentokrát ji nehodlal zradit. Ochrání to pošetilé individuum, i kdyby ho to mělo stát život. Protože, když mohla ona, on to zvládne taky. A minimálně se začne aspoň trochu snažit, aby to pro oba bylo menší utrpení.

Naposledy se podíval do těch moudrých očí neexistujícího tvora, který při jeho dalším mrknutí zmizel. Místnost se znovu ponořila do tmy a Severus seděl v křesle, pohled strnule upíral do neznáma a s překvapením zjistil, že ho naplňuje rozvážný klid. Tiché smíření. Smířlivé ticho.

„Profesore?“ ozvalo se polohlasně z dálky. Musel usnout, protože v prvním okamžiku nechápal, kde je, ani co tam dělá. Dveře vrzly a zavřely se, ale kroky byly slyšet uvnitř místnosti. Aniž by bylo vysloveno jakékoliv zaklínadlo, svíce v místnosti se slabě rozhořely.

„Jsi v pořádku?“ zašeptal Harry se skutečnou obavou v hlase, došel k Severusově posteli a sedl si tak, že teď seděli prakticky naproti sobě.

„Ovšem. Jen jsem musel usnout. Půjdu se umýt a spát.“

„Dobře. Jen… Je tady Remus.“ Oh. Zatraceně, jak jen mohl zapomenout?

„Dal bych mu ten lektvar, ale říkal jsi, že to chceš vyřídit osobně, takže…“

„V pořádku. Jdu tam.“ Harry jen kývnul, ale Severusovi neunikl zkoumavý pohled, kterým ho přejel, než vstal a odešel. Severus se trochu upravil, v kapse hábitu nahmatal lahvičku s vlkodlačím lektvarem a sešel do přízemí.

„… Připadáš mi rozrušený… Já… No, chtěl jsem se tě zeptat. Víš… jsi v pořádku? Neudělal ti něco-“ slyšel dost jasně Lupinův hlas. Nemyslel snad… zarazil se a neslušně poslouchal za dveřmi.

„Jsem v pořádku,“ přerušil ho Harry stroze, „proč si sakra všichni myslí, že by něco takového udělal?!“ rozčílil se a Severus překvapením zamrkal. On ho snad bránil!

„Znám ho déle než ty, Harry, a u něj člověk nikdy neví.“

„Mluvíš stejně jako Hermiona,“ odfrknul si. „Snape neudělal nic, co bych nechtěl, jasný?“

„Co bys NECHTĚL?“ vyjel rozzuřeně Lupin a Severus vytřeštil oči. Ihned se opanoval a výraz ovládnul. Vnitřní šok ale zůstával.

„Slyšels,“ uzemnil ho Harry znovu suše.

„Chceš… Chceš říct-“

„Že se s tebou o tom nehodlám bavit, přesně tak.“

„Harry! Tohle…“

„Remusi, to stačilo. Jsem dospělý a tobě do toho vůbec nic není.“ Severus absolutně nechápal, proč to Potter říkal. Proč lhal. Pokud by ho chtěl očernit, určitě by netvrdil, že neudělal nic, co Harry sám nechtěl, tak jaký to sakra mělo význam?!

„Ne, teď mě poslouchej,“ zavrčel Lupin a Severus se rozhodl zasáhnout.

„Doufám, že se dobře bavíte,“ přerušil chystané kázání přezíravě a všimnul si, že Harry od něj odvrátil pohled. Zato Remus jej očima doslova spaloval. „Lupine,“ ušklíbl se na pozdrav.

„Snape,“ odseknul vlkodlak zuřivě. Severus mu bez otálení podal lahvičku a významným pohledem dal jasně najevo, co očekává. Lupin jej dál probodával vzteklým pohledem, ale lahvičku odzátkoval a vypil. Prázdnou ji vrazil Snapeovi zpět do ruky.

„Harry, necháš nás chvíli o samotě?“ oslovil Lupin chlapce, ale pohled nespouštěl ze Severuse.

„Ne.“

„Ne?“ mrknul Lupin šokovaně a oba starší kouzelníci se na Harryho otočili.

„Ne. Řekl jsem, že to není tvoje starost,“ syknul varovně. Důrazně. Severus ho nepoznával. Náhle si stál za svým a nehodlal ustoupit ani o milimetr.

„To je v pořádku,“ kývnul Severus, ale Harry se ani nehnul. „Vážně,“ dodal potom s významným pohledem a Harry na něj chvilku zíral, než kývnul a s povzdechem odešel do patra. Dupal dost, ale Severus poznal, že se v mezipatře zastavil a nepochybně poslouchá.

„Jak jsi to mohl udělat? Ale jistě, měl bych se ptát spíš, jak bys to mohl neudělat, že? Vždycky využiješ každé příležitosti, která se ti naskytne, co?“ vrčel mu Lupin do obličeje.

„Nevím, o čem to mluvíš,“ odpověděl klidně.

„Ale víš, moc dobře! Proboha, vždyť je ještě dítě! Neměl jsi ho náhodou chránit?“

„Jdi k čertu, Lupine. Nic nevíš. A teď laskavě vypadni.“ Trochu lehkovážně se k Lupinovi obrátil zády a měl se k odchodu.

„Neskončil jsem s tebou. Co na to asi řekne Brumbál?“ Severus se zastavil. Pomalu se otočil a pečlivě si rozmýšlel, co odpoví. Možná měl vlkodlaka proklít už mezi dveřmi.

„Jak ho znám, tak něco ve smyslu ‚Posaď se a dej si trochu čaje, Remusi, ať se uklidníš. Severus jistě ví, co dělá.“ Šok na Lupinově tváři byl dostatečným zadostiučiněním. „Vyprovoď se sám.“

Jak stoupal po schodech, slyšel nad sebou rádoby tiché kroky a cvaknutí dveří. Ještě počkal, aby měl jistotu, že Lupin skutečně odešel, a pak vešel do ložnice. Harry byl v koupelně, tak si z ramen stáhnul svrchní hábit a jen čekal, než se sprcha uvolní. Dveře do koupelny se otevřely a Harry sklopil pohled k zemi, když si všimnul, že Severus jde proti němu. Nekomentoval to a jen se minuli. Trochu doufal, že Harry už bude spát jako obvykle, ale tušil, že tentokrát takové štěstí mít nebude. A nemýlil se. V pokoji se ještě svítilo a Potter zíral do stropu.

„Omlouvám se,“ začal s pohledem zabodnutým do stropu, jen co si Severus lehnul. Dobře, tohle bylo definitivně divné. Severus zhasnul svíce, aby alespoň část z těch rozpaků pohltila tma. To si teď budou povídat před spaním? Jenom při tom pomyšlení se otřásl, přesto se donutil k odpovědi.

„Za?“ Tolik nesnášel omluvy! Preferoval, když se lidé kolem něj vyhýbali situacím, za které by se měli omlouvat. Protože s omluvou souviselo odpuštění a to nebylo něco, co by dokázal snadno. Nevěřil a neodpouštěl. A k obojímu měl hned několik důvodů. Poslední mu dal Potter sotva před týdnem. Ale slíbil si, a hlavně jí, že se bude snažit, a nebude hledat zbytečné záminky.

„Za to s Remusem. Řekl jsem mu něco, co nebyla pravda, proto byl tolik rozčilený.“

„Já vás slyšel,“ přiznal s povzdechnutím. „Ale nechápu, proč jsi to udělal,“ zdůraznil, aby dal najevo, jak nadšený z toho je.

„Ani já ne!“ vyhrknul Harry horlivě, „vážně nevím. Prostě mi vadilo, že si o tobě automaticky myslí to nejhorší.“

„Možná stačilo říct ‚Ne, nic takového neudělal‘ a ne mu potvrdit jeho nejčernější obavy,“ navrhnul s neskrývanou ironií.

„Jo, to se zdá logický,“ přiznal rozpačitě po kratičkém tichu a Severus v tom slyšel Harryho typické To mě nenapadlo. „Děkuju, že jsi mě neprozradil,“ pípnul pak snad dokonce stydlivě.

Nahlas nereagoval, ale v duchu si říkal, že za ten Lupinův výraz to rozhodně stálo.

Severus se jako obvykle probudil velmi brzy, ještě za tmy, ale tentokrát se mu nechtělo hned vylézt z postele. Měl neodbytný pocit, že měl něco udělat, ale nemohl na nic přijít. Procházel si znovu všechny události včerejšího dne a najednou ztuhnul. Proboha! Po tom příšerném závěru tréninku usnul v křesle a zapomněl! On zapomněl!!! Na rozdělaný lektvar, který ráno začal! Okamžitě se přemístil do laboratoře, chladné dlaždice ho zábly do bosých chodidel, ale v tuhle chvíli to nebylo důležité. Rozhlédl se a neskutečně se mu ulevilo.

Samozřejmě že nezapomněl, vždyť nastavil kouzelnický alarm. Jenže něco mu na tom pořád nesedělo. Nepamatoval si, že by tady byl, ani že by lektvar dokončil. Přesto stál rozlitý ve velkých i menších lahvičkách na stole, odzátkovaný, aby dostatečně zvětral.

Snad Pottera nenapadlo…! Sevřel se mu žaludek. Ale jistě! Ten idiot! Severus popadl nejbližší lahvičku a rukou k nosu přivál vůni. Zdála se v pořádku. Přelil lektvar do skleněné ampule – barva také souhlasila. Jenomže nebylo možné, aby Potter lektvar dovařil správně. Nemohl, zkrátka nemohl, znát Severusův postup. Jenomže i kapka Kostirostu na jazyku tvrdila opak. Ne. Jediné vysvětlení bylo, že tu byl a jen si to nepamatoval. Trochu se uklidnil, ale ať ve své mysli hledal, jak hledal, nenašel žádnou vzpomínku od chvíle, kdy se přemístil z tréninkového sálu, která by souvisela s laboratoří.

„Pottere!“ přiřítil se do jídelny, sotva nad hlavou uslyšel kroky. „Byl jsi v laboratoři?“ Zelené oči se váhavě odlepily od misky s jídlem a přes kulaté brýle na něj zamžouraly.

„Eeeh, když řeknu, že ne, uvěříš mi to?“

„Takže byl!“ odfrknul zlostně. Zatracený pitomec!

„Jo. No, hledal jsem tě, protože měl přijít Remus a ty jsi ze sálu zmizel a od té doby ses neukázal, jenže dole jsi nebyl a ten alarm hlásil pár minut do konce vaření, a když ses neukázal, tak jsem myslel, že jsi odešel třeba do Bradavic, tak jsem alarm vypnul a lektvar zamíchal a rozlil.

„Jak jsi věděl-“ odsekával skrze zatnuté zuby, ale byl přerušen.

„V zimě jsme Kostirost dělali s Křiklanem.“

Severus se nedal oklamat. „Jak jsi věděl,“ zavrčel temně jako šelma před útokem, „že máš míchat šestkrát po směru a jednou proti?“ Vzápětí ho vyvedlo z míry, jak se na něj chlapec zadíval – přímo do očí, jako by v nich po něčem pátral. A zřejmě to našel, protože pohled sklopil zpět do stolu, když promluvil:

„Myslím, že to víš,“ zahuhňal a oči znovu spoutal s těmi Severusovými. „Věděl jsi to už tenkrát po té… po té nehodě s Malfoyem.“ Severus přišel o schopnost mluvit. Byla to tedy pravda.

„Kdes k té knize přišel?“ pomalu se stával nepříčetným a předsevzetí, nepředsevzetí jeho sebeovládání momentálně záviselo jen na Potterově odpovědi.

„Byla to náhoda.“ Špatná odpověď. Velmi špatná. Jenomže Potter pokračoval, „Nemyslel jsem, že budu v lektvarech pokračovat a neměl učebnici. Půjčil jsem si erární…“

„Tomu mám věřit?!“ vyjel a několika kroky došel ke stolu.

„Nemusíš,“ pokrčit rameny a vzhlédnul k němu. Až příliš klidně. Severus se zastavil a zoufale hledal aspoň nitku klidu.

„Kde. Je.“ Odseknul velmi pomalu každé slovo, jak se snažil ovládnout nával vzteku.

„Schovaná někde, kde ji už pravděpodobně nikdo nenajde,“ ušklíbl se. „Je tvoje,“ konstatoval, neptal se. „Hermiona mi to celou dobu tvrdila a já jí nevěřil,“ zakroutil hlavou a podivně se pro sebe uculoval.

„Připadá ti to vtipné?“ Vyštěkl. Dusil v sobě vztek. Všechno bylo tak špatně!

„Ne, jen absurdní. Jako tohle všechno. Já to vlastně pořád nechápu, víš? Proč jsi souhlasil? Já to chci vědět,“ zamračil se náhle, zjevně odhodlaný dostat svou odpověď. Severus zíral jako by měl před očima tříhlavou saň.

„To není důležité,“ odmítnul potom.

„To je zatraceně důležité! Já to musím vědět. Pochop, že nějakou částí mysli pořád čekám, kdy mě prokleješ nebo otrávíš. A i když tím zbytkem mysli, který je nepochybně mnohem větší, se neustále přemlouvám a VÍM, že bys to neudělal, nedokážu tomu zabránit, protože vím, že ty nevěříš mně…“ Teď na něj všechny tři hlavy zahlížely značně zoufale.

„Neublížil bych ti,“ odmítnul klidně, ale důrazně.

„Já to vím. Jenže taky vím, že posledních šest let mě nesnášíš a najednou souhlasíš, že se se mnou spoutáš, abys mě chránil? To nedává moc smysl.“ Ne. To nedává. Ale jen na první pohled.

„Slíbil jsem to.“

„A to je přesně to, co nedává smysl! Proč?“

„O tom se bavit odmítám.“

„To nemyslíš vážně! Já to fakt nechápu! Proč tě k tomu Brumbál donutil? Za co,“ zdůraznil vztekle, „mu tolik dlužíš?“ Severus zíral, do jaké hloubky o tom Potter přemýšlel. A překvapivě správně.

„Řekl jsem, že se o tom nebudu bavit. Přestaň laskavě strkat nos do věcí, do kterých ti nic není!“ zvýšil hlas. „A na lektvary příště nesahej bez dovolení!“

„Jo, radši nechám dům vyhodit do povětří,“ odsekl sarkasticky.

„Ten alarm by mě vzbudil!“ už se nedokázal udržet a změnil hlas způsobem, jakým okřikoval své Zmijozely, když měli pocit, že si s ním můžou zahrávat. Jenomže zatracený Potter ksakru nebyl Zmijozel.

„A co když ne? A jak jsem to mohl vědět? Netušil jsem, kde jsi!“ prskal, „nebo ti tolik vadí, že jsem to udělal správně? Potřebuješ mi neustále strhávat body?“ vztekal se a dotčeně si odfrknul.

„Přestaň!“ okřiknul ho. „Jsi hysterický.“

„Ne, jsem vzteklý!“ odmítnul dětinsky.

„Ve tvém případě totéž.“

„Proč se prostě nevrátíš k tomu, cos dělal doteď? Byl tu celkem klid,“ oplatil úšklebek Severusovi. Ten se náhle rozhodnul ve zlomku vteřiny. Byl si jistý, že to nedopadne dobře, ale lepší plán teď neměl. Když se budou hádat, bude to pro ně jen horší.

„Pojď se mnou.“

„Co? Kam?“

„Dolů. Dělej.“

„Co to má zase být?“ protočil oči, ale překvapivě se zvednul. Celou cestu zuřivě funěl.

„Víš co to je?“ strčil mu před obličej misku s blanami bublinatek a snažil se rychle uklidnit. Naštěstí to byla jedna z věcí, které opravdu ovládal.

„Eh… Jo? Co s tím chceš dělat?“ prohlížel si ho podezřívavě a těkal mezi ním a miskou, na kterou se tvářil, jako by ho to chtělo sežrat, ale už nefuněl, ani se nemračil. Vypadal vlastně celkem zaujatě. A taky znechuceně.

„Co bys tak řekl?“ ušklíbl se.

„Nejspíš tak hektolitr nápoje lásky,“ zabrblal.

„Ne, vůbec mě nepřekvapuje,“ vydechl unaveně a zajel si prsty přes spánky do vlasů, „že takovou hloupost si pamatuješ, ale to, že je významnou přísadou do lektvaru proti zimnici a horečce ti uniklo.“

„No, je to jeden z mála, které jsem na ošetřovně ještě nevyzkoušel,“ pousmál se váhavě. A Severus jen protočil oči.

„Krájej. Nadrobno,“ nakázal a Potter si ho ještě jednou přeměřil pohledem, načež pokrčil rameny a popadl nůž, který na stole ležel a chtěl se pustit do krájení. Severus už ho chtěl zarazit, když si Potter nůž přitáhnul blíž k obličeji.

„Keramický máš kde?“

„Že bych tě přece jen něco naučil?“ povytáhnul vyzývavě obočí a jeden koutek rtů.

„Nefandi si,“ zchladil ho Harry suše a Severus se pro sebe usmál. Bylo snadné to děcko zklidnit. Stačilo je zaujmout.

„Je v zásuvce,“ kývnul ke stolu. Zatímco Harry krájel, Severus zazátkoval všechny lahvičky Kostirostu a naskládal je do připravené přepravky.

„Musíš na menší,“ upozornil po chvíli chlapce.

„Ještě menší?“ vykulil oči na hromádku před sebou.

„Slovo menší obvykle značí, že se má jednat o ještě menší množství nebo jednotku, než s jakou jsi pracoval dosud.

„Stačilo říct prostě jo…“

„Musí být tak malé, aby se rozvařily. Pít lektvar plný blanek by asi nikomu k chuti nepřišlo.“

„Teď se mi chce zvracet. Tohle je horší jak žaberník a to je co říct.“

„Klidně ochutnej,“ máchnul Severus volně rukou k misce a užíval si Harryho znechucený výraz.

„Ty se mě vážně chceš zbavit, co?“ zabrblal

„Na to mám rafinovanější způsoby.“

„To si umím představit“ přiznal mu Harry s úšklebkem, ale zároveň dodal, „díky bohu, že už neučíš lektvary.“ Propálil ho pohledem a čekal na vysvětlení. Harry si ho ale zjevně nevšímal. „Teda… budeš učit Obranu, že jo?“ a teprve teď se na Severuse podíval.

„Ano. Budu,“ odpověděl váhavě očekávaje nějaký úskok.

„To je dobře.“

„A to proč?“

„Protože myslím, že to k něčemu je. Naučil jsi nás toho dost. A taky… sice jsi Mistr lektvarů, ale učit je vážně neumíš…“

„Právě jsi mě urazil a pochválil zároveň,“ upozornil Harryho.

„To je asi nějaká úchylka,“ zasmál se Harry a zjevně se mu ulevilo, že se Severus nezlobil kvůli té poznámce o jeho neschopnosti učit lektvary.

„Spíš vrozená vada všech Nebelvírů,“ zahuhlal si spíš pro sebe.

„Často tě Nebelvíři uráží?“

„To bys měl vědět líp než já.“

„To jo!“ zazubil se Harry. Severus čekal, že bude pokračovat, ale chlapec mlčel. Lahvičky měl nachystané, tak si ze zásuvky vytáhl další nůž, už už si chtěl vlasy svázat, aby mu při krájení nepřekážely, ale přítomnost Pottera ho nutila trochu své návyky upravit. Povzdechnul si a pustil se do práce.

„Děkuji za pomoc,“ kývnul asi po dvaceti minutách a rozdělil připravené blanky do dvou misek.

„Bylo to překvapivě uklidňující…“ přiznal Harry. „Co budeš dělat teď?“ zajímal se.

„Ty dva lektvary.“

„Můžu nějak pomoct?“

„Jestli chceš,“ pokrčil rameny a pátravě si chlapce prohlížel.

„Asi nemám nic lepšího na práci a číst se mi nechce.“

„Dobře, takže uděláš ten proti horečce a já proti zimnici.“

„Je v tom velký rozdíl?“

„Nepatrný. Proto se nám budou dobře dělat zároveň. Květy černého bezu a listy meduňky rozmačkáš na kašičku, nejdřív květ, potom meduňku, a dáš je do kotlíku. Mírně zahřeješ, přidáš nakrájené blány a doliješ trochou vody, jen aby byly těsně ponořené, jasné?“ Harry kývnul. „Je to velké množství, tak jestli něčemu nerozumíš, radši to přiznej. Nemusím kvůli tvé hrdinské naivitě, která ti napovídá, že všechno víš nejlíp, ztratit přísady na celoroční zásobu lektvaru.“ Když nereagoval, Severus pokračoval, „množství je odměřené na dvě dávky, půlku si vždycky odvážíš, druhou necháš mně.“ Jen znovu kývnul. Severus zaváhal. Možná to nebyl vůbec dobrý nápad mu to svěřit. Ale má ho pod dohledem, takže by to měli zvládnout. Navíc, co se na tomhle dá zkazit?

Bylo zajímavé sledovat rozdíly mezi nimi. Zatímco Severus hojně využíval kouzla, když přivolával nebo přendával suroviny, Harry tohle všechno dělal bez použití kouzel. Jediné kouzlo, které za celou dobu použil, bylo „Accio hmoždíř.“ Pracovali v tichosti a Severus ho nepřestával kontrolovat. Nemohl riskovat tak velkou dávku lektvaru a Potterovy schopnosti měl až příliš v živé paměti.

„Co teď?“ ozval se, když si směs v lektvaru zvesela pobublávala.

„Teď to důkladně promíchej, aspoň pět minut a pak to ztlum, ale tak, aby to stále vřelo, to znamená, aby se ti tam dělaly bublinky,“ ukázal prstem do kotlíku a Harry ho za to odměnil pohledem moc vtipné, „a dvě hodiny to tak nech. To je prakticky všechno. Pak jen zkontrolujeme hustotu a trochu naředíme a necháme zchladnout.“

„Jednoduché na přípravu,“ podivil se.

„Netvrdil jsem opak. Na druhé straně – všichni víme, že jsi zvoral už i jednodušší, což je pro mě osobně nevysvětlitelná záhada, ale zjevně jsi ta anomálie vesmíru, co vyvrací všechny zákonistosi.“

„Anomálie vesmíru?! To jako vážně? Taky ti neříkám, že vypadáš jako Muchlorohý Chropotal,“ bránil se.

„Nebuď idiot! Nic jako Muchlorohý Chropotal neexistuje.“

„Tak to by sis měl vyříkat s Lenkou,“ zamručel si pro sebe. „Ehm,“ ošil se po chvilce a přeměnil si jednu prázdnou ampulku na vyšší stoličku. Severus měl tušit, že mu mlčení nevydrží dlouho. „Tobě nevadí, že jsme tu zavření jako v kleci?“ Nejdřív to chtěl rázně odmítnout, ale ksakru, měl vlastně pravdu! Dlouho přemýšlel, co odpovědět.

„Smrtijedi čekají, až se ukážeme. Ty, já a Draco Malfoy jsme teď jejich prioritami.“ Ale jakmile to vyslovil, něco mu došlo. Podstata jeho i Harryho magie se změnila. Neměli by teď být schopní zaznamenat jeho magickou stopu. Musí to prodiskutovat s Brumbálem.

„Jak je na tom teď Malfoy?“ chytil se toho Potter a Severus znovu nevěděl, co odpovědět. Proč se na to vůbec ptá? Dal si do hmoždíře další dávku listů dubu.

„Je zavřený v Bradavicích, vydaný na milost a nemilost Brumbálovi,“ odpověděl opatrně. Střelil pohledem směrem k Potterovi. Seděl shrbený na stoličce, jednu nohu opíral o zem, druhou měl pokrčenou na spodní příčce židle a zíral do klína na své ruce, s prsty si nervózně pohrával.

„Skoro je mi ho líto,“ řekl pak a Severus málem shodil hmoždíř na zem.

„Lítost není žádná ctnost,“ zamračil se. „Draco,“ začal opatrně a na chvíli svou práci přerušil, „ztratil naprosto všechno. Jeho přátelé i rodina jej chtějí vidět mrtvého. Nemá nikoho.“ A já si někdy přeju, aby to všechno skončilo tak, jak Brumbál plánoval, dodal v duchu. Třeba by to tak bylo lepší.

„Jak vůbec může dál žít? Teda, nechápej mě špatně,“ vyhrknul rychle, „ale vážně – jaký má důvod chtít se ráno probudit?“ Severus na Harryho konsternovaně zíral, překvapený tím, jak přesně Nebelvír problém odhadl. Zároveň jej také napadlo, jaký důvod má vlastně Potter sám, vždyť taky ztratil celou rodinu.

„Nemá.“ Pečlivě kontroloval Potterovu reakci. Dál si žmoulal prsty, i druhou nohu vytáhl nad zem. A pak řekl něco, co Severusovi málem způsobilo infarkt.

„Jsem si jistý, že toho budu litovat, ale víš, že je tady několik ložnic zcela nevyužitých? Navíc by ti tu pomohl určitě víc než já.“ Když Severus nijak nereagoval, Harry zvedl hlavu a zamžoural na něj. „A nekoukej na mě, jako bych se praštil do hlavy,“ zamračil se, a když ani potom Severus nic neříkal, dodal, „fajn. Už teď toho lituju.“

„Proč to děláš? Chceš se pobavit na jeho účet?“ vrčel protivě. Jaký jiný důvod by asi tak mohl mít, než užívat si stav, v jakém teď Draco byl.

„Ne, probůh!“

„Nesnášíš ho.“

„Tak to neříkej nahlas, nebo mě někdo donutí, abych se s ním oženil.“ Severus vytřeštil oči a zíral, jak se Harry culí. „Měsíc strávený jen s Brumbálem se ti nezdá jako přiměřený trest?“ ušklíbl se pak Harry vážně. Severus si dosud myslel, že Harry ředitele bezmezně zbožňuje, ale tohle mu dávalo jasný signál, že to nebude tak jednoduché.

„Nejsem si jistý, jestli jsem ti porozuměl správně. Chceš Dracovi nabídnout, aby tu přes prázdniny bydlel?“

„Když to řekneš takhle, mám pocit, že jsem se fakt zbláznil,“ zamračil se, „jenže taky vím, jaký to je – ztratit všechny. A to mně pořád pár přátel zůstává. Jemu ne.“

„Já…“ Co má na tohle říct? Co?! „Harry,“ hlesnul, „tohle nemusíš dělat.“ Naprosto ztratil pevnou půdu pod nohama. Navíc to bylo nejspíš poprvé, co mu řekl křestním jménem, a chlapec si to zřejmě uvědomil taky, protože hlavu prudce napřímil a několikrát na něj zamrkal. „Tohle po tobě nikdo nechce.“ Znovu bylo chvíli ticho, až Harry pokýval hlavou:

„Dobře. Do zítra si to rozmyslím.“ A Severus byl ztracený kompletně. Bylo víc než jasné, že o tom Potter bude skutečně přemýšlet. Ne, žádné bezhlavé rozhodnutí založené na nějaké nebelvírské pošetilosti, nebo chorobné touze zavděčit se ostatním, ne. On o tom bude skutečně přemýšlet. Možná… Možná ho přece jen odsoudil příliš brzo. Nikdy to nepřizná nahlas, ale ten kluk v určitých oblastech skutečně dospěl.


	5. Nullo modo – 5. kapitola | Lepidlo  života

**Ex ungue leonem**

„Už se zase nesoustředíš!“ okřikl ho jednou odpoledne, sotva trénink začal. Tohle bylo Potterovým největším problémem. „Nad čím přemýšlíš, když máš myslet jen na štít?“ křiknul přes místnost a pomalu se k Potterovi přibližoval. Potter se zlepšoval den ode dne, každé kouzlo, které mu Severus ukázal, si dokázal zapamatovat a stačilo mu velmi málo pokusů k tomu, aby je ovládl dokonale. Severus měl občas co dělat, aby mu stačil – naštěstí měl pořád pár let tréninku k dobru – ale soustředění a trpělivost, ty Harrymu stále dělaly problémy

„Že je fakt divný, že jsme se ještě nezabili! Dával jsem nám týden maximálně!“ zakřičel nazpět, na tváři mu pohrával lehký úsměv, který by Severus nejradši vygumoval nějakou pěknou kletbou. Teď měl možná příležitost. Jenže si byl vědom Potterova štítu. A přiřadil by ho k nejsilnějším štítům, s jakými se kdy setkal.

„Můžu to okamžitě změnit,“ ujistil ho přesto.

„Vážně? Vážně můžeš? Myslel jsem, že tahle věc,“ zvednul do vzduchu levou ruku a zatřepal prsty tak, že Severus jasně viděl jeho snubní prsten, „nám to trochu ztěžuje.“

„To je jen hloupá povídačka! Chceš to vidět?“ Po celou dobu kolem sebe kroužili s hůlkami v bojové pozici.

„Na to nemáš!“ zasmál se provokativně a Severus sevřel hůlku ještě pevněji. Mohl doslova cítit proudění magie v pravidelných vlnách.

„Nikdy! Nikdy nepodceňuj nepřítele! To je největší hloupost, jakou můžeš udělat,“ varoval.

„Nepodceňuju,“ houknul, a dál se culil.

„Myslíš, že bych tě nedokázal zabít? Vůbec mě neznáš!“ prskal a mhouřil oči.

„Kolik lidí jsi zabil, Severusi?“ zeptal se Potter s dvěma úkroky stranou téměř konverzačním tónem, přičemž na jeho pomalu vyslovené jméno položil silný přízvuk.

Severusovo soustředění v tom okamžiku zakolísalo. Chyba, za kterou se platí.

„ _Mdloby na tebe!_ “ zařval totiž Potter prudce a prorazil Severusův štít, jako by nebyl ničím, než jen další vrstvou oblečení. Bylo to už dlouho, co ho nějaká kletba zasáhla s takovou silou, napadlo ho těsně předtím, než ztratil vědomí.

„ _Rennervate_ ,“ probral ho jakýsi zastřený hlas ze spánku. Příliš mu nerozuměl. Najednou si začal vybavovat, co se stalo, a kde vůbec je… On ho dostal. Proboha, ten kluk si s ním celou dobu hrál a čekal na správný okamžik a on naletěl jako školák! Jen si nebyl jistý, jestli ho víc rozhodila otázka samotná, nebo způsob, jakým vyslovil jeho jméno… Ještě dvě vteřiny zůstal ležet a vstřebával šok i záblesk pýchy, kterou paradoxně pocítil.

„Výborně, Pottere,“ protáhl měkce, „to bylo velmi… podlé,“ pousmál se a zahlédl v zelených očích záblesk spokojenosti se sebou samým. Tentokrát oprávněný.

Harry seděl na zemi před krbem a pro sebe se usmíval. Zdálo se mu to zvláštní, ale pravda byla, že si ten týden celkem užil na to, jak hrozně se mu ze začátku jevil. Severus mu poprvé, co si Harry pamatoval, řekl jménem. Když si to uvědomil, zachvěl se. Bylo to tak zvláštní. Po šesti letech slyšel něco jiného než ostře vyštěknuté „Pottere!“ Proto ho později během souboje napadlo, že i pro Snapea by mohlo být nezvyklé, když ho osloví jménem, a ono to vyšlo. Harry čekal na jeho zaváhání a on zaváhal. Nehledě na to, že ho také poprvé pochválil a Harry měl pocit, že si tím, co udělal, vysloužil nepatrný, mikroskopický, záblesk respektu.

Hodně přemýšlel i o Dracovi a o tom, co se chystal udělat. Nepochyboval, že až začne škola, nastane pro ně peklo. Příliš mnoho se změnilo, a příliš mnoho bylo ještě ve hře a každý spojenec se počítá, protože Draca, Draca ještě mohli zachránit a přetáhnout na svou stranu. Pokud mohl zachránit jeden jediný život, byť ten Malfoyův, tak to udělá, protože mrtvých kvůli němu už bylo dost. Nepochyboval, že ho tu Snape může zabavit a navíc tu bude ušetřen Brumbálových soucitných, chápavých nebo i vyčítavých pohledů, zkrátka všech, které tolik dokázaly pít krev. Ne, nikdy mu neodpustí, že kvůli němu málem zemřeli Katie, Ron nebo Brumbál, a těžko z nich někdy budou přátelé, ale to neznamená, že nepodá tonoucímu ruku. Děsilo ho, jak chladně dokáže kalkulovat, ale všechno mluvilo pro. Rozhodl se pak celkem snadno. Jedno z proti ale bylo, že to bude muset nějak vysvětlit svým přátelům.

„Dobré ráno,“ zazubil se o pár dní později u snídaně na Severuse, který se urputně mračil na svůj hrnek s čajem. Ne, počkat, žádný čaj, ale silná káva.

„Á pan Potter! Jak jste se dnes vyspal?“ Z toho hlasu Harryho zamrazilo, přesto jej skvělá nálada neopustila.

„Skvěle a ty?“ culil se dál.

„Jistě by se mi spalo mnohem lépe, kdybys celou noc nežvanil!“

„Oh, Ježíši. Já- Já- Omlouvám se! Měl jsi mě vzbudit nebo shodit z postele.“ Cítil, jak rudne a naprosto upřímně doufal, že ze spaní nevykřikoval něco nevhodného.

„Ano, Merlin ví, že jsem se snažil! Ale to bych se stejně mohl snažit vzbudit medvěda ze zimního spánku,“ prskal sarkasticky.

„Teď přeháníš,“ rozesmál uvolněně navzdory Snapeově podrážděnosti a konečně došel ke stolu a posadil se ke své ranní kávě. „Já nespím tvrdě…“ Severus si odfrknul, jako by musel za každou cenu mít poslední „slovo“. Stal se z toho takový ranní rituál. Severus snídal pečivo s máslem nebo sýrem, občas ozvláštnil smaženou slaninou a popíjel černý čaj. Harry naproti tomu nejdřív vyzunknul kávu a až o několik minut později snídal své cereálie s mlékem nebo vajíčka. Téměř bezvýhradně snídali v tichosti, proto Harry promluvil, až když oba dojedli.

„Můžu se na něco zeptat?“

„Myslíš ještě na něco dalšího?“ přimhouřil oči.

„Co? Eh, jo,“ zamračil se a srovnal si brýle, což značilo, že znervózněl. „Fajn, tak se prostě zeptám. Co říkáš na to, že bychom Dracovi nabídli, aby tu přes prázdniny zůstal?“ Severus odložil noviny stranou společně se svým sarkastickým vystupováním.

„Tohle nezáleží na mně,“ upozornil ho.

„Ale jo. Teď tu bydlíš stejně jako já, takže nechci rozhodovat bez tebe. A navíc… Musím znát tvůj názor…“ odmlčel se. „Věříš mu?“ podíval se Severusovi přímo do očí. Samozřejmě z nich nedokázal vyčíst vůbec nic, ale svým slovům tím dával určitou váhu. Severus si vzal chvilku, než odpověděl.

„Jsem pro to, abychom mu dali šanci ukázat, že mu můžeme věřit. Jestli mu věřím, je poněkud komplikovanější otázka.“ Na Harryho povytažené obočí neochotně pokračoval, „Draco je Zmijozel se vším všudy a nic z toho, co se stalo, nebo děje, nebyla čistě jeho volba. Je několik možností, jak by se mohl zachovat a já si netroufám odhadnout, která je ta správná,“ přiznal, co ho už dlouho pronásledovalo v myšlenkách i snech.

„Tos‘ mi pomohl…“ ušklíbl se. „Pokud ho získáme na svou stranu, máme vyhráno. Ale je tady velké riziko, že se téhle šance,“ ušklíbl se ironicky a Severus příliš nepochopil, z čeho ironie pramenila, „vzdá. Pak by to byl průser. Taky ho chceme vzít do domu, kde se schází členové Řádu, a kde ty a já spíme a já se kvůli němu nehodlám střídat na hlídkách,“ dodal napůl vážně.

„Není strážcem tajemství, nebude moct o domě mluvit. Nezná ani jeho polohu,“ odmítnul jeden z naznačených problémů.

„Ale o lidech ano,“ kontroval Harry a bylo znát, že o tom přemýšlel dlouho a z mnoha úhlů, a přesto zjevně dospěl k rozhodnutí, že ho sem mohou vzít.

„Ano, riziko tu je,“ kývnul.

„Budeme mít spojence ve Zmijozelu,“ nadhodil další argument po chvíli tichého zamyšlení.

„Zmijozel už není jednotný. Jsou tam dva nesmiřitelné tábory. Ne všichni Zmijozelové jsou smrtijedi,“ zašklebil se vyčítavě. Tohle bylo něco, co mu leželo v žaludku už delší dobu. Stereotypy, které o jednotlivých kolejích panovaly a Zmijozel prostě byl ta „zlá kolej“.

„To chápu a ani si nic takového nemyslím,“ odmítnul to Harry se stažením obočí. „Přesto by to nebylo od věci.“

„Nepochybně. Také je výborný stratég.“

„Nepochybně,“ ucedil Harry v narážce na Dracův úspěch s rozplývavou skříní. „Je to silný kouzelník,“ přiznal mu skrze zatnuté zuby. „Takže? Co nám z toho vychází?“ vydechnul vzápětí.

„Potřebujeme ho mít pod dohledem,“ kývnul Severus a pátravě si Harryho prohlížel.

„Dobře,“ odsouhlasil. „Tak mu to prosím navrhni, tebe si možná aspoň poslechne, než tě prohodí dveřmi.“

„Tím si nejsem tak jistý,“ ušklíbl se. Moc dobře si vybavoval, jak peprně se na jeho adresu Draco Malfoy vyjadřoval, když ho v Astronomické věži spoutal a nechal hlídat Potterem, než se mu podařilo stabilizovat Brumbála a s pomocí mladé Tonksové jej dostat na ošetřovnu. A pak se musel nějak rozhodnout, co s Malfoyem udělá a bylo to druhé nejtěžší rozhodnutí, jaké do té doby musel udělat. A udělat dvě nejtěžší rozhodnutí v životě v rozptylu několika málo desítek minut bylo trochu moc i na někoho, kdo byl na nátlak víc než zvyklý. Jenomže nemohl Draca nechat na pospas Smrtijedům. Věděl až příliš přesně, co by s ním udělali. A nechat ho zatknout a odsoudit ho k Azkabanu? Možná ti Smrtijedi byli přijatelnější volbou…

„Tak to necháme na Brumbálovi?“ zazubil se Harry a vytáhnul ho tak ze vzpomínek.

„Něco s tím udělám,“ přislíbil Severus, ačkoliv věděl, že rozhovor s Dracem bude tou nejzbytečnější věcí, jakou se chystal udělat. Nedivil se mu. Sám se sebou by taky nemluvil.

„Ale možná to nech nejdřív na pátek. Ve čtvrtek se tu zastaví pár lidí, tak aby neutrpěli šok.“

„Má to nějaký důvod?“ Zjevně nebyl ve své kůži, nějak mu unikaly souvislosti.

„Jo. Sotva strávili jednoho Zmijozela, nejsem si jistý, kolik jich zvládnou měsíčně,“ zazubil se ten nebelvírský nezmar.

Severus na něj zíral jako na obří oliheň na poušti. Možná to nebyl jen on, kdo si seděl na vedení. „Důvod, že se tu zastaví,“ vysvětlil s trpělivostí, o které netušil, kde se v něm vzala.

„Ach. Jo. Jo, má.“

„Děláš to naschvál nebo si sedíš na vedení?“ zamračil se teď už zcela jistě nevrle. Nesnášel naschvály a zdržování.

„Mám narozeniny,“ ošil se, jako by mu bylo nepříjemné o tom mluvit.

„Chm,“ zadíval se přes Harryho do zdi, a usilovně přemýšlel, jak je možné, že už je to šestnáct let… Pak se obrátil zpátky ke zvědavým zeleným očím. „Očekáváš něco konkrétního?“ zeptal se na rovinu. Nehodlal strávit věčnost vymýšlením dárku pro Pottera. Minimálně proto, že ho neznal tak, aby aspoň tušil, co by mohl potřebovat.

„Jako že bys mi upekl dort?“ zakřenil se vyzývavě, a čím víc po něm Severus vrhal nebuď-idiot pohledy, tím víc ho to bavilo.

„Jedině v případě, že bych ti ho mohl vzápětí hodit do obličeje,“ odpověděl suše.

„To beru jako výzvu!“ křenil se.

„Ty jsi vážně idiot,“ odfrknul si znechuceně, aby skryl pobavení a šel se zavřít do pracovny, kde mohl v klidu pracovat. Ale problém s dárkem mu to teda rozhodně nevyřešilo.

Jedna věc mu stále vrtala hlavou. Nepochyboval, že spojením se jeho magický podpis změnil. Jen nevěděl, do jaké míry, ani jak by to mohl zjistit. Každopádně by to mohlo znamenat, že sledovací kouzla provázaná se Znamením zla by nemusela být účinná tak, jak by měla. Brumbál ho v tuto chvíli pověřoval jenom nesmyslnými hloupostmi a Potterovým hlídáním. Když dokáže, že se nemýlí, mohl by se dostat do větší akce. Už to totiž byl skoro měsíc, co tráví s Potterem pod jednou střechou, ještě týden a mohl by skončit s trvalými následky. Nehledě na to, že si byl zcela vědomý toho, že nutně potřebuje něco dělat. Každodenní tréninky s už ne tak neschopným Potterem mu taky přestávaly stačit a chlapcovo naléhání a otázky týkající se Řádu mu jen pily krev. Zkrátka musí vypadnout.

Vypravil se do Bradavic, aby si své domněnky ověřil v knihách a dobře připravený a obalený trpělivostí s nimi šel za ředitelem.

„Chci se přemístit na Příčnou ulici,“ oznámil příkře, aby využil okamžik překvapení. Brumbál zvednul hlavu od rozečtené knihy a zadíval se Severusovi hluboko do očí. Trvalo to tak dlouho, že Severus nepatrně znervózněl. Navenek ale pohled vzdorovitě oplácel, aby bylo jasné, že nehodlá ustoupit ani o milimetr.

„Proč právě na Příčnou?“ zeptal se Brumbál klidným tónem, který neprozrazoval souhlas ani nesouhlas.

„Pokud se náhodou pletu, pak je tam dost lidí na to, aby něco zkusili.“

„A v čem přesně by ses mohl plést?“ zeptal se zcela vážně.

„Podstata mojí magie se změnila, když prolnula s tou Potterovou. Sledovací kouzla a jiné formy hledáčku by mě neměly poznat.“

Ředitel o tom chvíli uvažoval a zjevně dospěl ke stejnému závěru. „Chceš jít úplně sám?“

„Ano.“

„Jsi si vědom všech,“ zdůraznil velmi důkladně, „rizik?“

„Ano.“

„Můj nesouhlas tě stejně nezastaví. Buď opatrný, Severusi.“

„Ano.“

„Doufám, že to neděláš jen z nudy a touhy po dobrodružství…“

„Nebuďte směšný,“ opáčil nevrle. Ačkoliv… Vůbec to nebylo daleko od pravdy. Každopádně to šlo hladčeji, než doufal. S kývnutím se rozloučil a krbem se vrátil na Grimmauldovo náměstí. Pottera nikde neviděl, ale potřeboval s ním mluvit. Intuitivně zamířil do tréninkového sálu. Už na schodech slyšel pravidelné dunivé rány a neměl nejmenší ponětí, co to může způsobovat. Hůlku svíral zcela automaticky, když opatrně otvíral dveře. Najít zdroj hluku nakonec vůbec nebyl problém. Uprostřed místnosti, zády k Severusovi, ale čelem k zrcadlům na protější stěně, skákal Harry přes tenčí lano jako přes švihadlo. Když viděl Severusův odraz, okamžitě přestal a otočil se k němu, přesto měl Severus stále před očima záběry všech svalů, které šortky po kolena a triko s krátkými rukávy odhalovaly. Harry nastavil dlaň vzhůru směrem do rohu místnosti a za okamžik mu v ruce poslušně přistál malý ručník a brýle.

„Děje se něco?“ zahuhlal udýchaně a ručníkem si otřel opocený obličej a vzápětí nasadil brýle. Severus z toho měl značně smíšené pocity. Ty brýle nemohl snad ani vystát a z Pottera dělaly dítě. Ale bez nich a při takovéhle fyzické aktivitě náhle vypadal jinak, víc dospěle a Severus si uvědomil, že se za ten měsíc i vypracoval a oblečení na něm neviselo jako na věšáku. Zmohutněl v ramenou a na pažích se mu rýsovaly svaly a už vůbec nebyl tak vyzáblý.

„Odpoledne nebude trénink,“ oznámil.

„Aha, co se děje?“ zeptal se a nepatrně nakrčil obočí, což značilo zájem a přemýšlení.

„Potřebuji na Příčnou.“

Lano dopadlo na podlahu, zorničky za kulatými skly se rozšířily a zelené duhovky potemněly. Severus pocítil vibrace magie přicházející od Harryho a měl pocit, že teplota vzduchu se ochladila o několik stupňů.

„Uklidni se,“ nakázal mu důrazně, aniž by tušil, co ho tak rozrušilo. Potter se zachvěl a síla magické energie kolem něj ještě narostla.

„Nemůžeš,“ zakroutil hlavou a v jeho očích se promítala taková naléhavost, že Severuse donutila spolknout nadávky zahrnující Co si to sakra dovoluješ. „Ne, prosím!“

„Nechtěl bys mi vysvětlit, co to má znamenat?“ nakrčil obočí.

„Ne,“ odmítnul, ale jeho výraz se změnil. Byl teď naplněný zoufalstvím a strachem a Severus absolutně nechápal, o co sakra jde.

„Pak se nemůžeš divit, když řeknu, že to nedává smysl!“ otočil se k odchodu rozhodnutý zcela ignorovat tenhle pošetilý nesmyslný výlev. Ale Harry ho chytil za zápěstí rozhodným pevným stiskem. Severus sebou v první chvíli cuknul v důsledku leknutí z neočekávaného doteku a v další se prudce obrátil zpátky, jednak proto, aby ruku setřásl a jednak proto, aby Pottera poslal do horoucích pekel.

„Kamkoliv, jen ne na Příčnou. Prosím,“ zopakoval naléhavě dřív, než stihl Severus říct cokoliv z toho, co měl na jazyku.

„Pottere, tohle je naprosto absurdní! Buď mi to vysvětli, nebo s tím okamžitě přestaň!“ Konečně vyškubnul svou ruku ze silného sevření a Potter o krok ustoupil, jako by si až teď uvědomil, že ho držel. Hrůza z jeho postoje nezmizela, naopak se ještě prohloubila.

„Dobře,“ zavřel oči a nadechl se a Severus postřehl, že se celý chvěje. Když je znovu otevřel, byl klidnější, ale nervozita se v očích stále odrážela. „Mám z toho hodně,“ zdůraznil s neobvyklou razancí a upřeným pohledem, „špatný pocit.“

„Na lékárně není nic špatného,“ odmítnul ten nesmysl se zatnutím zubů. „Potřebuji jen doplnit zásoby.“

„Takže tam jdeš jen kvůli hloupým pampeliškám?“ rozčílil se Harry.

„Pokud je pampeliška ve tvém podání synekdochou pro lektvarové přísady, pak ano.“

„Není na tom vůbec žádné riziko,“ ujišťoval se Harry a zakroutil při tom hlavou.

„Vždycky je riziko,“ mračil se. Byl zatraceně dospělý, zodpovědný a soběstačný, tak proč by se měl zpovídat zrovna Potterovi?!

„Můžu jít s tebou?“ Všechna naléhavost a strach, jaké Harry cítil, se promítly do způsobu, jakým Harry svou žádost pronesl.

„Ne, to rozhodně nemůžeš hned z několika důvodů. Když nás někdo uvidí pohromadě, sotva se nám podaří udržet v tajnosti naše spojení a přijdeme o veškeré výhody. A rozhodně nepotřebuji garde do pitomé lékárny!“ ovládal pečlivě svůj výraz, ale jeho oči prozrazovaly hloubku rozhořčení, jaké ho naplňovalo.

„Zásilková služba si taky vzala prázdniny?“ rýpnul si do něj.

„Nemusím se ti svěřovat se svými důvody,“ prsknul vztekle a znovu se otočil, aby tuhle frašku ukončil.

„Fajn!“ zastavil ho naléhavě a promnul si kořen nosu těsně nad obroučkou brýlí, „řeknu ti, proč nechci, abys tam šel, ale nech si tentokrát ty svoje výsměšné poznámky pro sebe,“ požádal se stále stejnou nervozitou, kterou skrýval za útočnou ironii. Severus se skutečně trochu zrazil a zcela vážně přivřel oči a nepatrně sklonil hlavu na znamení souhlasu.

„Zdálo se mi, že tě někdo zabil a nerad bych znovu našel tvoje tělo. Ten pocit byl nepopsatelně příšerný. A prostě nebudu čekat, až se to stane.“ Mráz mu znovu přejel po celém těle a žaludek se mu sevřel, jak si znovu vybavil noční můru.

Severus si teď už byl jistý, teplota v místnosti skutečně klesla a to Potterovou vinou, který si absolutně neuvědomoval, že to dělá. Byl tak rozrušený, že by je tu nechal zmrznout.

„Je to jen hloupá náhoda,“ poznamenal klidně a zamyšleně. Přemýšlel, proč ho to vlastně tak rozrušilo, ale odpověď byla vlastně jasná. Po smrti Dursleyových se upnul k myšlence boje za Řád a dělal pro to všechno. Severus byl v jeho očích tím, kdo mu v tom pomáhal, ačkoliv ve skutečnosti ho jen držel stranou, a kdyby zemřel nebo se na něj prostě jen vykašlal, všechno by se to opakovalo. Znovu by ztratil ochranu a nepochybně by jej další smrt poznamenala. Možná by s návštěvou Příčné ulice měl počkat těch pár dnů, než bude Potter dospělý…

„Nejspíš. Ale, jak bych mohl žít sám se sebou, kdyby to nebyla jen hloupá náhoda a já tu celou dobu jen tak seděl, zatímco…“ polknul a hledal další argumenty. A jeden přece našel. „A sám jsi říkal, že jsi taky jejich prioritou, takže proč tam najednou nutně musíš být a tolik riskovat?“ naléhal dál.

Ale zatraceně, potřeboval vědět, na čem jsou a skutečně nesnášel, když na něj kdokoliv tlačil. „Už jsem řekl,“ začal tiše, za to velmi důrazně, „že se ti zpovídat nemusím.“ V očích se mu blýskalo a atmosféra v místnosti ještě víc potemněla. Vzduch byl prosycený silnou magií obou mužů, která vířila kolem nich a ve výbojích nabývala na intenzitě a zase se stahovala. Ani jeden z nich to ale v tuhle chvíli nevnímal.

„A já to chápu!“ vyhrknul Harry. „Tak teď pochop ty mě. Nech mě jít s tebou aspoň pod pláštěm…“ Musel ho přesvědčit a byl odhodlaný do toho dát všechno.

„Ne!“ odmítnul důrazně a pozvednul při tom obočí, což značilo nejvyšší možný stupeň zákazu, jaký svým výrazem dokázal vyjádřit.

„Myslíš, že mě tvůj zákaz zastaví?“ blýsklo se teď Harrymu nebezpečně v očích. Možná až výsměšně. Zkoušel, jaká metoda na Snapea zabere a Severus poznal, že se nenechá jen tak odbýt.

„Pokud ne, tak tě roztrhnu jako hada,“ sykl nebezpečně.

„Taky se ti nemusím zpovídat a žádat tě o svolení,“ rozhodil Harry rukama a na okamžik uhnul pohledem, aby našel ztracenou koncentraci, „ale pokud to budeme dělat tímhle způsobem, dřív nebo později se fakt zabijeme.“

„Tak dost!“ zařval Severus. Už toho měl tak akorát plné zuby.

„Co takhle nové pravidlo?“ nenechal se ale Harry přerušit. „Přestaneš se ke mně chovat jako k dítěti a začneš respektovat, že mám taky vlastní názor. V tomhle prostě jsme spolu,“ zdůraznil a vypomáhal si gestikulací rukama, „ať se ti to líbí nebo ne, tak mě nech jít s tebou.“

„Ty máš asi klapky na uších! Řekl jsem, že nikam nepůjdeš. Konec diskuze.“

„Prostě potřebuju vědět, že jsi v pořádku, co je na tom špatnýho?“ zabodnul pohled hluboko do Severusových očích.

Všechno! Chtělo se mu křičet, všechno je na tom špatně! Copak se někdy někdo staral o to, jestli je on v pořádku?! Ne, nestaral, odpověděl si sám, tak proč by s tím teď měli začínat? „To, že ze mě děláš školáka, co se o sebe nedokáže postarat!“ vyštěkl, ale uhnul pohledem a na jazyku měl pár pěkných kleteb.

„Tak to není,“ odmítnul tiše a uvolnil postoj. Svěsil ramena a náhle už nevypadal tak průbojně a odhodlaně. Mnohem víc na povrch vyplouvala zoufalost a skutečný strach. „Jen chci mít jistotu. Jednou v životě chci mít jistotu, že nezemře každý, kdo se mi nějakým způsobem snaží pomoct,“ skoro šeptal.

„Tohle je absolutní nesmysl. I kdybych tě měl spoutat, tak se mnou nepůjdeš!“ odpověděl také o poznání klidněji, přesto stále pečlivě intonoval, aby svým slovům dodal potřebnou sílu. Harry na sebe bezděčně vztáhnul štít a Severus to pocítil.

„Pottere, chováš se naprosto nepřípustně!“

„Kdyby to bylo opačně, nechal bys mě jít bez řečí?“ zeptal se tiše.

„Ovšemže ne,“ odfrknul zamítavě, jako by to byla největší samozřejmost pod Sluncem.

„Tak vidíš. Pro mě je to stejné jako pro tebe. Možná horší. Můžeš odpřísáhnout, že se vrátíš?“ zeptal se potom se smrtelnou vážností.

Chvíli bylo ticho a jeden druhého se snažili pokořit pohledem, protože slova v tomhle případě přestávala stačit. „To nemůžu,“ přiznal potom upřímně. Ticho trvalo dostatečně dlouho na to, aby se oba uklidnili a dokázali dostat syrovou magii pod kontrolu. Severus si až teď uvědomil, jak se nechal strhnout a zcela šokovaně vnímal, jak ho Potterova magie ovlivnila, aniž by si to vůbec uvědomil. S tím musí něco udělat. V první řadě zjistit, jak to vůbec dělá. Mohlo to mít na svědomí jejich spojení?

„Děkuju za upřímnost,“ kývnul Harry tiše. „Jak velké je riziko?“ zeptal se zcela pragmaticky tónem, který už Severus poznal. Emoce šly v tu chvíli stranou a jednal čistě rozumově.

„Proto tam jdu. Potřebuji zjistit, jak velké riziko to je,“ odpověděl stejně klidně.

„Dobře,“ zamyslel se a snažil se najít další racionální argumenty, kterými by podpořil svou žádost, aby tam Snape nechodil. „Kryje ti někdo záda?“

„Ne,“ zavrčel, protože tušil, že tohle nebude správná odpověď.

„Proč?“

„Pottere…“ začal zase s tou svou nebezpečnou káravou intonací.

„Ne vážně. To je naprosto logická otázka. Proč by ti někdo z Řádu nemohl v přestrojení krýt záda?“

„Nejsem zrovna skupinový hráč, jestli sis nevšiml,“ ušklíbl se.

„O to ale přece nejde, ne? Stačí, když jim řekneš, kdy a kde se budeš pohybovat a aby zasáhli jen v případě napadení. Ani o nich nemusíš vědět.“

„Jdu hned. Za půl hodiny jsem zpátky.“

„Ale slíbit to nemůžeš,“ připomněl mu.

„Ne.“

„Dobře,“ rezignoval. Severus mrknul zjevně zmatený. „Už jsem zkusil všechno. Je ti to jedno. Víc už s tím nezmůžu,“ dovysvětlil s pokrčením ramene. „Jestli se za třicet minut nevrátíš, jdu za tebou,“ oznámil rozkazovačně.

„Dobře,“ kývnul vyrovnaně. Třicet minut je dostatečných. „Ale uvidím tě tam dřív a strávíš celý příští týden tím, že budeš plivat slimáky.“

„Platí.“ Několik dalších vteřin Harry oplácel nečitelný pohled, který zároveň jako by říkal všechno, co se mezi nimi za těch několik týdnu změnilo. Nebylo to mnoho, ale Harry si citlivě uvědomoval veškeré drobné ústupky, které mu Severus dělal. Několikrát měl skutečně pocit, že Snapea zajímá jeho názor, a i když se k němu obvykle nevyjadřoval, poslechl si ho, ať už se jednalo o narážky na zprávy z Denního věstce nebo rozhovor o Dracovi. Harrymu skutečně velmi záleželo na tom, aby napravil, co provedl, a dokázal Snapeovi, že je jiný, než si o něm myslí.

Na jazyk se mu drala slova vyžadující od Snapea opatrnost, ale spolknul je. Věděl, že by je neocenil, a tak jen sledoval, jak odchází.

Vnímal, kdy Severus vyšel hlavními dveřmi a tím pádem i ochranami domu na ulici a pak už ho nebylo. Byly to nejdelší minuty v jeho životě. Úzkostlivě sledoval kouzelnické hodiny, které před ním visely volně ve vzduchu a každá vteřina mu připadala jako celý měsíc a s každou další se vynořila nová hrůzná představa toho, co se mohlo odehrávat. Nadával si do kreténů a nedokázal pochopit, proč mu slíbil, že mu dá třicet minut! Bylo to to nejdebilnější rozhodnutí, jaké mohl udělat.

Po pěti minutách poprvé překonával rozhodnutí přemístit se na Příčnou stůj co stůj. Rozmluvil si to jen tím, že za pět minut nemohl stihnout přísady nakoupit, ani kdyby měl obraceč času. Po deseti minutách od Severusova odchodu už tenhle argument ale nefungoval. Kdyby se snažil, už to mohl mít dávno nakoupené a být zpátky. Po celém těle se mu rozléval studený pot a jednou se dokonce zkusil natáhnout k Severusově nitrobráně. Neznal ale přesný princip nitrozpytu, a tak neměl šanci uspět. Přecházel po místnosti, obcházel hodiny, dokonce vyhlížel z okna, jestli Severuse neuvidí se přemístit. Po těle mu ve vlnách přecházela husí kůže, žaludek měl stažený stejným způsobem jako při přemisťování a po zádech stékal studený pot. Byl tak vynervovaný, že v jednu chvíli nedokázal už ani zaostřit na hodiny. Zhluboka se nadechl, ale nebylo to nic platné. Jen ho píchlo v hrudníku a sám sobě přiznal, že se chová jako labilní idiot.

Dalších pět minut se usilovně přesvědčoval tím, že to spojení na ně musí mít nějaký vliv, a že by určitě pocítil, kdyby se Snapeovi něco stalo. Ruce se mu třásly a nebyl schopný myslet racionálně. Čím dál víc ho spalovala panika a fantazie, ve kterých v mnoha různých podobách viděl Severusovo mučení. Bylo mu na zvracení a třásl se jako při silné zimnici, protože se už zase cítil bezmocný. Nevěděl a nemohl nic dělat, protože se tak dohodli. Ale jaký by ta dohoda měla význam, kdyby se Harry nemýlil a Severusovi skutečně hrozilo nebezpečí?

Déle už to nevydržel. Seběhl do přízemí a s pohledem upřeným na dveře počítal do deseti. Zbývalo posledních pět minut a on už to nemohl vydržet.

Jde tam.

Bylo mu jedno, že v mudlovském oblečení bude na čistě kouzelnické ulici působit jaksi nepatřičně. Už byl u dveří, když se náhle otevřely a nečekaně prudké světlo Harryho na okamžik oslepilo, než byl vchod zastíněný vysokou černě oděnou postavou a vzápětí znovu schován za těžké nepropustné dveře.

Nemohl říct, že by v tom okamžiku cítil úlevu. Byl tak vystresovaný, že nevěřil svým očím, potřeboval hmatatelný důkaz.

„Pane bože,“ vydechl a prudce Severuse objal.

Potřeboval si být jistý, že nesní, že se skutečně v pořádku vrátil. Neměl ponětí, jak dlouho ho držel v objetí, ale byla to dostatečně dlouhá doba na to, aby se naprosto uklidnil a přestál třást. Ale pak mu něco došlo. Objímá Severuse Snapea. A on se nebrání. Sice stojí strnule jako socha z ledu, ale neodehnal ho.

Pomalu ruce spustil k tělu a zároveň do pravé ruky nechal vklouznout hůlku. O krok ustoupil. Viděl jen strnulý výraz bez jakéhokoliv náznaku vnímání. I to jeho podezření prohloubilo.

„Co je na mém prstenu?“ zeptal se naprosto vážně a už se nesnažil skrýt hůlku v ruce, kterou teď zamířil Severusovi na hrudník.

„Nemůžeš pokládat otázky, na které neznáš odpověď,“ zamračil se Severus a konečně se na Harryho podíval. Ten si s úlevou vydechl. Přivřel oči a rty se mu zvlnily do širokého úsměvu.

„Všechno v pořádku?“ zeptal se úzkostně a prošel chodbou do pokoje. Severus šel za ním a z ramen si stáhnul svrchní plášť.

„Posaď se,“ nakázal. Harry znovu zvážněl a poslechl.

Nenaléhal a čekal, co mu Severus chce říct.

„Něco je špatně.“


	6. Nullo modo – 6. kapitola | Lepidlo  života

6\. kapitola – Fortes fortuna adiuvat

Přemístil se za banku, kde obvykle nebyl takový mumraj, aby na sebe hned nevztáhnul nežádoucí pozornost. S hůlkou v pohotovosti počkal přesně deset vteřin. Nikdo se neobjevil. Měl tedy pravdu. Jednou částí mysli si oddechnul, tou zbylou se ale nepřestával koncentrovat. To, že ho nezaznamenaly žádné alarmy, ještě nemuselo znamenat, že nepotká někoho nežádoucího. Nehodlal se tedy jen tak promenádovat po ulici a k lékárně se přemístil, aby ho vidělo co nejméně lidí.

V lékárně objednal potřebné přísady a nechal si je poslat do Bradavic, jiné si vzal rovnou s sebou. Lékárník se na něj usmíval jako obvykle, a Severus to jako obvykle nedokázal ocenit, mimo jiné proto, že mu neunikla ani jedna kapka potu, co se Melissovi objevila na čele. Muž občas střelil pohledem ke dveřím a Severus jeho gestikulaci poznal. Smrtijedi mu museli vyhrožovat. Už když šel do zadního skladu pro švábí očka, informoval je. A přestože uběhlo téměř pět minut, nikdo se neobjevil. Severus zaplatil a vyšel ven. Tentokrát již o útoku snad ani nepochyboval, přesto jedinou změnou bylo, že na ulici ubylo pár lidí. Žádný náznak útoku nezaznamenal.

Zcela samozřejmě, vyrovnaně a beze strachu přešel ke zvěřinci, ve kterém si vyžádal doplňkovou výživu pro Harryho sovu, protože ten ignorant vůbec nepostřehl, jak jí chybí vápník a vitamin D. Mohl by si ji uvařit sám, ale trvalo by to příliš dlouho.

Jak o tom přemýšlel, pochopil, o co tu šlo. Snažili se ho uchlácholit. Alarm je možná zburcoval hned, jak se přemístil, jenom jim nestačilo, že je sám. Doufali, že když je teď definitivně jasné, že bojuje za stranu světla, bude se ukazovat s dalšími členy Řádu, nebo možná dokonce s Dracem. Možná byli tak bláhoví, že doufali, že jim předhodí Harryho Pottera. Takže ať už to byl alarm nebo lékárník Meliss, určitě o něm věděli. Jen neútočili, aby se co nejdřív ukázal znovu a pokud možno ne sám. Když si to uvědomil, vlastně se uklidnil, nic mu nehrozilo. Jen se nesměl přemístit přímo na Grimmauldovo náměstí. Zvolil k přemístění pustinu, kde se mu nikdo nemohl schovat, a teprve když si byl jistý, že ho nikdo nesleduje, se přemístil těsně ke dveřím domu a vešel dovnitř.

Tam ho čekal zřejmě největší šok celého dne. Potter se mu vrhnul kolem krku. Doslova. Nos mu zabořil ke klíční kosti a horký dech procházel skrze hábit až na kůži. Jednu jeho ruku měl pod svou paží protaženou až na lopatku a druhou výš přes rameno na druhou lopatku. Pravděpodobně si to Potter vůbec neuvědomoval, ale Severus až příliš vnímal těsné sevření a Potterův hrudník nalepený na tom svém. Díky bohu od pasu dolů udržoval bezpečnější vzdálenost. Severus si najednou vůbec nebyl jistý, jak na takový dotek reagovat. Nebyl zvyklý, aby ho někdo objímal. Cítil rychlý tlukot Harryho srdce, které jen velmi neochotně zpomalovalo a vracelo tempo do normálu. Nedokázal objetí oplatit, ale někde hluboko v mysli se mu mihl takový příjemný pocit. Pocit, že byl středem něčího zájmu, někdo se o něj bál. A ten pocit byl velmi nezvyklý. Možná by se mu líbilo, kdyby se o něj někdo zajímal. Paže omotané kolem jeho těla zmizely. Potter o krok ustoupil a Severus až se ztrátou doteku pochopil, o co přichází.

Odfrknul si, když se ho Potter zeptal na prsten a rozhodl se podělit s ním o své závěry.

„Něco je špatně,“ naznačil a hledal slova, kterými by to stručně vysvětlil. „S naším spojením se změnil i můj magický podpis. Tvůj nejspíš taky. Ale neexistuje způsob, jak to spolehlivě ověřit. Proto jsem se tam přemístil. Chtěl jsem vědět, jak budou reagovat případné hlídáčky nastavené na mou osobu.“ Potter zalapal po dechu, ale nedovolil si ho přerušit. „Nikdo se neobjevil. Ale měl se objevit. Protože minimálně Meliss na mě upozornil smrtijedy. Takže jsou tři možnosti.

Zaprvé. Hlídáček nefungoval a oni to teď už ví a nevěděli, jak zareagovat. Zadruhé – fungoval, ale chtějí mě uchlácholit, abych se cítil v bezpečí. Zatřetí fungoval, ale báli se ukázat na Příčné.“ Chvilku bylo ticho a oba přemýšleli. Harry stínově zapálil oheň v krbu a přivolal si konvičku s čajem. Ohřál ji na požadovanou teplotu a nalil do dvou šálků. Severus byl překvapený samozřejmostí s jakou se chlapec naučit stínová kouzla používat. Skutečně pochopil svou magii, jenom ji stále nedržel pod kontrolou, když se rozrušil.

„Dobře. Takže musíme zjistit, jaká varianta je správná.“ Severus kývnul.

„Možná nefungoval a oni o tom ještě neví.“

„Vidělo mě dost lidí. Nedělám si iluze.“

„Mluvil jsi o Melissovi. Proč ho podezříváš?“

„Neustále zíral ke dveřím. Byl nervózní.“

„Možná nic neřekl, jen byl nervózní z toho, že by tě tam někdo mohl vidět. Určitě nechce přijít o zákazníka tvého formátu.“

„Vidíš ve všech až moc dobrého,“ zavrčel a vybavil si Lily. V tomhle byli stejní. Ona viděla ve všech jen to nejlepší. I v něm, přestože si to nezasloužil.

„A ty zase špatného,“ vrátil mu. Potom se usmál, „aspoň se hezky doplňujeme.“ Severus to přešel mlčením. „Takže máme čtyři možnosti a nevíme, která je ta správná, ani jak to zjistit. Každopádně buď neví, že hlídáček nefunguje, nebo na něco čekají. Otázka je, na co.“

„Myslím, že by mě mohli sledovat a doufat, že je dovedu k tobě nebo k Dracovi, nebo nejlépe k oběma. Ale nikdo mě sem nesledoval, jsem si jistý.“

„Dobře. To tedy nahrává spíš první variantě. To ale ověříme jedině tak, že se někde objevíme spolu. Nebo aspoň já. Takové návnadě těžko odolají.“

„To je až příliš velký risk,“ zavrčel.

„Na rozdíl od tvé sebevražedné mise bychom se tentokrát mohli nechat krýt. Jen o tom přemýšlej.“

Kývnul a podivil se nad rozumem a taktičností, s jakou Potter uvažoval. A výjimečně se do ničeho nehnal po hlavě.„Kde je tvoje sova?“ rozhlédl se po místnosti. Obvykle sedávala na bidýlku v otevřené kleci, která stála v zadním rohu místnosti pod oknem na malém dřevěném čtvercovém stolku.

„Psal jsem v ráno Hermioně a Ronovi. Ale už by měla být zpátky,“ zamračil se, když zkontroloval hodiny.

„Nejspíš loví.“

„Pravděpodobně. Potřebuješ něco poslat?“ zajímal se.

„Ne.“

„Aha?“ protáhnul do udivené otázky a čekal na vysvětlení.

„Vůbec se o ni nestaráš,“ zamračil se Severus vyčítavě a střelil pohledem po Harrym.

„He?“ vytřeštil oči.

„Copak nevidíš, jak peří postrádá obvyklý lesk? A jak se jí třepí zobák?“

„Třepí?“ vykulil oči ještě o něco víc. Ne, skutečně si nevšiml. Vlastně nevěděl, že by si všímat měl.

„Neskutečné,“ zakroutil nesouhlasně hlavou. Sova, která byla předmětem hovoru, právě přistála na parapetu za oknem. Severus k oknu došel a pustil ji dovnitř. Poslušně mu vlezla na předloktí. Pohladil ji na krku a břiše a mávnutím hůlky vyměnil vodu v kleci. Pak do ní nakapal pět kapek výživy a celou dobu byl pozorován zvědavým pohledem sovy a nevěřícným pohledem Harryho.

„To je lepší, že?“ promluvil k sově a strčil ji i s rukou dovnitř klece. Hedvika s tichým houknutím přelezla na bidýlko rovnou k pítku. „Jen si dej,“ pobídnul ji ještě tiše.

„No já zírám. Příště se dozvím, že máš pod postelí štěně…“

„Jen medvěda,“ povzdechnul si a zamířil do pracovny.

Ve čtvrtek Severus zmizel do Bradavic, prý aby mu nekazil oslavu, ačkoliv mu Harry jasně řekl, že nic nekazí, a že se k nim má připojit. Vysloužil si tím několik podrážděných pohledů, odfrknutí a jedno hlesnutí „to určitě“. Každopádně se Harry na své přátele těšil, neviděli se několik týdnů, vlastně od svatby, uvědomil si překvapeně. Informoval skřítka, že ho odpoledne nebude potřebovat, protože bude mít návštěvu. Znal Kráturův postoj k nečistokrevným kouzelníkům, a nechtěl, aby atmosféra byla napjatá kvůli jeho nevhodným poznámkám. Ron s Hermionou dorazili jako první, chvíli po nich ještě Ginny s Weasleyovými a na chvíli se zastavil i Brumbál s Remusem a Tonksovou. Byla to vlastně jeho první pořádná oslava narozenin…

V jedné chvíli se Brumbál přitočil k Harrymu, a protože si byl jistý, že si jich právě nikdo nevšímá, nadhodil, „Severus se mi nezmínil o výsledku své mise, ale předpokládám, že to proběhlo v pořádku…“

„Věděl jste o tom?“ zamračil se Harry. „Věděl a nechal ho tam jít samotného?“ syčel pohoršeně.

„Ne. Ne samotného,“ ztišil se ještě víc.

„Eh… Aha. To by ale asi…“ ošil se Harry a uhnul pohledem.

„Neměl vědět. Přesně tak,“ kývnul Brumbál a Harry mu byl na jedné straně vděčný a na druhé mu hlavou běželo – zase manipulace…

„A kde je vůbec Snape?“ zeptal se odměřeně Remus a přerušil tak jejich hovor. Atmosféra rázem zhoustla. Harry se na něj tentokrát zamračil už jen z principu. Stále měl v paměti jeho poslední výstup.

„Ve škole.“

„Ve škole? To se tolik bojí se tu ukázat, po tom co udělal?“ vrčel Remus a Harry si všímal hlubokých kruhů pod očima a mrtvolně bledé kůže, což nepochybně způsobil nedávný úplněk.

„Remusi!“ okřikl jej přes chvilkový zásek. Zároveň se ozvalo několik dalších hlasů.

„Co?“

„Co udělal?“

„Co udělal?“ ušklíbl se Remus zle. Takový pohled u něj Harry viděl jen párkrát a nikdy neznačil nic dobrého. „Nic. Vůbec nic. Jen splnil své manželské povinnosti. Se vším všudy!“ Tentokrát zavládlo ohromené ticho. U některých z důvodu nepochopení Remusových slov, u jiných naopak z pochopení… A Harry si vynadal do idiotů.

„Je to pravda Harry?“ oslovil ho Brumbál vážně.

„Ne, není,“ odpověděl klidně a pohledem upřeným do unavených, přesto velmi soustředěných modrých očí.

„Lže!“ zvolal ostře Remus. „Proč ho chráníš?“ Tohle už zašlo příliš daleko. Hloupá lež, respektive nevyslovení pravdy najednou mohlo Snapeovi uškodit.

„Nelžu,“ vydechl podrážděně. „Řekl jsem Remusovi, že Snape neudělal nic, co bych nechtěl. Remus si to přebral po svém. Omlouvám se, že jsem tě nevyvedl z omylu,“ otočil se teď přímo k muži, který na něj zíral stejně nevěřícně jako všichni okolo, a Brumbál se na něj teď vyčítavě mračil. Bože, do čeho se to zase dostal? Proč někdo neustále řešil jeho sexuální život, když žádný neměl?!

A do téhle napjaté atmosféry zezelenaly plameny v krbu a o vteřinu později z nich už vystupoval Severus Snape. Nečitelným pohledem přejel všechny zúčastněné.

„Dobrý večer?“ protáhnul do posměšného úšklebku a očima vyhledal Harryho. Aniž by si všímal kohokoliv okolo, nebo faktu, že na něj všichni mlčky zírají, jako když poprvé uviděli Skorobezhlavého Nicka, došel přímo k Harrymu a se suše proneseným „Všechno nejlepší“ mu do ruky strčil menší černou krabičku. Následně, za stále stejného hrobového ticha, odplachtil z místnosti a zmizel do patra. Harry zíral na krabičku a vybuchl v záchvatu smíchu.

Ne, lepší okamžik si Severus rozhodně vybrat nemohl. V tomhle na něj byl spoleh, intuice ho nikdy nezklamala a rád zanechával dojem, nejlépe ten negativní. Čím víc mohl šokovat, tím líp. Harry se smál tomu neuvěřitelnému načasování i vytřeštěným pohledům všech okolo. Tohle celé té frašce, kterou žil, jen nasadilo korunu.

Náhle se k němu připojila Ginny i Hermiona a všichni se smáli, až jim tekly slzy. Tonksová se uculovala a všichni ostatní nevěděli, co si o tom všem myslet. A nakonec to byl Remus, kdo to rozsekl, když se rozesmál stejně hlasitě jako Harry, ale na rozdíl od něj to bylo nejspíš úlevou.

I přes Ronův zvědavý pohled, který se mu propaloval na sítnici jako laser, dárek odložil na stůl, aniž by nadzvedl víko krabičky.

„Ty to neotevřeš?“ neudržel se jeho přítel i přes jasně viditelné dloubnutí loktem od Hermiony.

„Myslím, že ne. Kdyby to náhodou vybuchlo,“ zazubil se.

„No právě. Měl bys svědky,“ pošilhával Ron po krabičce.

Harry zatřepal hlavou, „ne ne. Navíc vím, co tam je.“

„Víš?“ vykulil Ron oči a teď už nebyl ani zdaleka jediný, kdo byl dárkem víc než zaujatý.

„Jo,“ pokýval hlavou Harry a měl z toho škodolibou radost.

„A co?“ Hermiona mu nejspíš dupla na nohu, protože Ron ještě navíc vyjekl.

Harry se naklonil k Ronovi a naprosto vážně zašeptal, „dort.“

„Dort?“ vykřikl Ron nahlas a skepticky si krabičku prohlížel.

„Cos čekal?“ zašklebil se na kamaráda.

„No, Doušek živé smrti by byl pravděpodobnější, ne? Navíc… není to na dort trochu malé?“

„Kdybyste v hodinách dával větší pozor, pane Weasley,“ napodobil Harry Severusovo mračení a sarkastický hlas, „věděl byste, že Doušek živé smrti by pana Pottera nezabil, nýbrž k nevýslovné radosti nás všech pouze uspal.“ Jenže nikdo se nezasmál. Buď byl Harry skutečně příšerný imitátor, nebo…

„Je za mnou, že jo?“ naznačil ústy beze slovně, ale odpověď už znal. Poznal ten nezaměnitelný výraz v Ronových očích. Nikdo neodpovídal, a tak se pomalu otočil a pohledem přejel od bot, přes černý plášť, kalhoty a vestu až k netečnému výrazu v bledém obličeji. Vůbec se nesnažil skrývat úsměv. „Jsem rád, že ses rozhodl k nám připojit?“ navrhnul a doufal, že tím odvede pozornost od svého výstupu. Podle pohledu, jakým ho Snape sjel, usoudil, že se mu to nepodařilo, přesto se k tomu muž nijak nevyjádřil.

„Nebuď naivní. Jdu si jen pro čaj. Snažil jsem se zavolat skřítka, ale pravděpodobně se konečně proměnil v jednu z ozdob na schodišti.“ Prošel podél stolu a po dvou krocích se ještě zastavil. „A kdybyste dával v hodinách větší pozor, pane Pottere, věděl byste, že to ve skutečnosti není jen spánek, co Doušek živé smrti způsobuje.“ Harry pro sebe protočil oči a byl to Brumbál, kdo promluvil.

„Severusi, skutečně by ses k nám měl připojit.“

„Děkuji. Mám ještě práci,“ zavrčel tónem, o kterém Harry věděl, že nemá cenu pokoušet se na něj dál mluvit. Brumbál to zjevně nevěděl, nebo záměrně ignoroval.

„Jeden podvečer to nepočká?“

„Och samozřejmě. Pokud by to byl jen jeden podvečer! Sám nejlíp víte, že je to spíš každý,“ zdůraznil, „podvečer! A skutečně mám práci, takže mě omluvte.“ Muž se otočil na patě a bez svého čaje odešel. Harryho to zamrzelo, ale náladu si zkazit nenechal i ostatní se opět rychle uvolnili a zábava příjemně plynula, až dokud všichni nezačali postupně odcházet. Ron s Hermionou se zdrželi nejdéle a Harry byl rád, že si s nimi může promluvit ještě o samotě.

Jen co i oni odešli, uvařil do konvice černý čaj, vzal dva šálky a zamířil s nimi do pracovny, kde za stolem našel Snapea shrbeného nad dlouhým svitkem pergamenu. Místnost působila stejně negativně jako všechno ostatní v tom domě, a to i přes snahu paní Weasleyové a dalších, kteří se už před dvěma lety pokoušeli z toho místa udělat něco víc obyvatelného. Jenže roky a roky temné magie udělaly své. Světlé stěny nedělaly místnost útulnější, naopak z nich sálal chlad stejně jako ze studené kamenné dlažby na podlaze. Ve vybavení, které sestávalo z jedné vysoké skříně, sekretáře a něčeho, co by se dalo nazvat jako konferenční stolek, pokud byste odhlédli od všech těch kostí, ze kterých byl složený, převládala leskle lakovaná tmavá třešeň, která společně s mihotavým světlem petrolejové lampy umocňovala dojem jeskyně.

Nerad by Severusovi přerušil myšlenku, proto mlčky došel až ke stolu, sednul si proti Snapeovi a položil mu jeden hrnek s čajem k levé ruce. Jen tiše seděl, užíval si klid a horký čaj a pokukoval po Severusovi, který přemýšlel nad každou větou, nad každým slovem, které napsal, a prohlížel při tom desítky dalších podobných svitků popsaných svým písmem.

Takto seděl, než vypil svůj čaj, a protože neměl, co by řekl, zase se beze slov zvednul k odchodu a chtěl jít spát.

„Počkej,“ zastavil ho Snapeův hlas, když už měl ruku na klice. Otočil se zpět k němu a vyčkávavě ho pozoroval. Už se chtěl omluvit, že si z něj předtím dělal legraci, když Severus znovu promluvil. „Mluvil jsem s Dracem.“ Harry došel zpět a sednul si. „Je na tom zle. Ale přijal. Nebylo to pro něj vůbec jednoduché rozhodnutí, proto dobře zvaž, jak se k němu budeš dál chovat.“

Harry se zamračil. „Neposmíval bych se mu, když jsem to sám nabídnul.“ Severus vypadal hluboce zamyšleně.

„Řekl bych, že tě z toho všeho víceméně viní. A to neříkám proto, že bych tento názor sdílel, ale proto, abys věděl, s čím se potýkáš.“ Ticho, které mezi nimi viselo, bylo tíživě přemýšlivé.

„Dobře,“ přerušil to Harry.

„Zítra musím do školy. Mohl bych ho tedy po obědě přivést.“

„Vůbec si tím nejsem jistý. Ale něco mi pořád říká, že je důležité to udělat. Ach jo. Teď zním jako idiot i sám sobě.“ Už si zase pohrával se svými prsty.

„Intuice není špatná věc.“

„Najednou,“ zamračil se, „v pondělí tě moje intuice vůbec nezajímala.“

Severus na něj jen netečně zíral, ani nemrkal a Harry se už podruhé zvednul k odchodu.

„Harry?“ zastavil ho znovu, když držel ruku na klice.

„Hm?“ neotočil se, ale čekal.

„Musel jsem to udělat.“

„Ne, nemusel. Bylo to zbytečné, riskantní a sobecké.“ Nečekal na kázání o svém chování ani na poznámky o tom, že se přece nic nestalo, které jistě měly přijít, a zabouchnul za sebou dveře.

V pátek se pustil do zkoumání toho příšerného obrazu v přízemí. Málem ohluchnul, když roztáhl závěs, ale jednoduché zvukotěsné štítové kouzlo ho před řevem uchránilo a mohl se aspoň chvíli soustředit.

Otřásl se. Odpornější věc snad ještě nepoznal, tohle nemohl být jen obyčejný kouzelnický portrét. Měl z toho pocit, že si to žije vlastním životem. Bylo víc než jasné, že sám se toho nezbaví, protože oproti těm skřítčím hlavám, tohle bylo chráněné mnohonásobně víc. Ale možná by to mohl aspoň umlčet. Zvukotěsná bariéra nevydrží věčně, mohl by upravit kouzlo, které sesílal na ty skřítčí hlavy. Bylo to náročné, ale efektivní. A když by se mu podařilo vytvořit kouzlo tak, aby fungovalo podobně jako například ochrany domu, aby celý obraz obalilo a už tak zůstalo, mohlo by to fungovat trvale.

Zkusil tedy vyslat impuls, ale narazil na odpor v podobě zvukotěsné bariéry. S povzdechem použil špunty do uší a bariéru zrušil, aby mohl kouzlo umístit. Zkusmo vytáhnul jeden špunt a… bylo ticho! I přesto, že madame Blacková na obraze zuřivě artikulovala a hrozila mu prstem. Přidal ještě jednu vrstvu magie stejným způsobem, jaký použil při likvidaci skřítčích ostatků a umínil si, že pokaždé, když půjde kolem, vlnu posílí. Cítil ještě nějaké rezervy, a tak jednu silnější poslal rovnou. S černou krustou temné magie, která tu odpornost chránila, to ani nehnulo. No bylo jasné, že tohle bude práce na delší dobu.

Jenže trpělivost nikdy nebyla Harryho silnou stránkou. Pět minut seděl na spodním schodě a už nevěděl coby. Znovu se snažil prozkoumat magii obrazu. Ale pořád tam bylo něco, co mu bránilo rozpoznat původ ochranných kouzel.

„Neječ,“ vyzval mlčící ústa otvírající portrét a vyslal k němu další vlnu. Nepocítil ani mikroskopickou změnu. Zároveň ale poznal, že někdo prošel ochranami.

Snapea už poznal a to druhé musel být Malfoy. Protože nevěděl, jestli tam jít, nebo ne, obrátil se zpět k obrazu, věnoval mu poslední zamyšlený pohled a mávnutím hůlky jej schoval za závěs.

„Harry?“ ozvalo se mu za zády.

„Dobré odpoledne,“ pozdravil a pohlédl na Severuse. Dech se mu zadrhl. Snapeovi v patách se táhl Malfoy, ještě bledší než obvykle, Harry by přísahal, že ten kluk má sotva polovinu vlasů, co dřív, pod očima obrovské temně modré kruhy, propadlé tváře, kalhoty a košile zjevně ze školní uniformy na něm visely a výraz měl, jakoby se pohyboval mimo tuhle realitu. Harry na něj zíral téměř vyděšeně, nechápal, jak se z něj za poslední měsíc stalo tohle.

Pak si ale uvědomil, že to nebyly jen čtyři týdny, že se na něm známky chystaného útoku podepisovaly celý školní rok a tohle byl jen výsledek veškerého stresu a ztrát. Snape po něm za jeho zírání střelil vražedným pohledem a Harry se rychle vzpamatoval.

„Prohlídku domu určitě zvládnete i beze mě,“ ukončil to trapné zírání a prošel kolem nich do kuchyně, kde se snažil ze šoku dostat skrze ovocný džus. Netrvalo to příliš dlouho a uslyšel kroky v obývacím pokoji. Snape se k němu po chvíli připojil, v ruce sklenku whisky, která mu ale nevydržela příliš dlouho, protože ji rázně na jediný lok vypil. Uznalé „páni“ si Harry jen pomyslel.

„Můžeme začít s tréninkem?“ Pohledem o Harryho ani nezavadil, přesto mu bylo jasné, že se Snape potřebuje odreagovat, respektive vybít. Moc si nefandil, stále cítil úbytek energie po tom obrazu, přesto kývnul a po cestě nahoru snědl čokoládovou žabku. Kouzelnická čokoláda mu dodávala mnohem víc energie, než ta mudlovská, ale nemohl si pomoct, s chutí nikdy nebyl úplně spokojený. Ale to teď bylo naprosto vedlejší.

Snape za nimi místnost zamknul a odhlučnil. Harry by se rád zeptal asi na milion věcí, přesto se donutil soustředit jen na trénink. Vzhledem k náladě staršího muže očekával trénink proti sobě, který v celkovém složení výcviku jasně převládal, ale Severus jej překvapil, když vyčaroval bojové figuríny, ne nepodobné těm, které používali v pátém ročníku v BA. Čekal, co z toho bude.

„Ředitel si z nějakého pošetilého důvodu myslí, že naše magie je kompatibilní, což znamená, že dokáže spolupracovat, prolnout, zesílit účinek kouzla. Já jeho názor nesdílím, přesto trvá na tom, abychom se to pokusili vytrénovat.“ Harry na něj chvíli zíral, ano jako idiot, tentokrát to byl ochotný přiznat. „Nejdřív mě zkus obalit štítovým kouzlem.“ Aha. To už chápal.

Soustředil se na štítové kouzlo a pak je prostě poslal ve vlně směrem k Severusovi, jako to udělal, když likvidoval skřítčí hlavy nebo ten obraz. A cítil, jak se štít obalil kolem Severuse a bylo to poprvé, co pochopil princip provázání jejich magie, protože něco z té Severusovy jako by se po něm natáhlo a hladce se provázalo se štítem. Bylo to fascinující. Najednou nevnímal prostor kolem sebe, jen to propoutání a slabé vibrace, které štítem procházely. Neměl ponětí, co cítil Snape, ale něco nejspíš ano, protože vypadal stejně mimo jak Harry. Náhle se proti Harrymu vymrštila Snapeova magie a obalila jej podobným způsobem. A ty vibrace tu byly znovu, mohl na svém těle doslova cítit přítomnost cizí, nikoliv ale nepřátelské, magie, která s tou jeho momentálně koexistovala v symbióze. Když Snape obě kouzla rázně ukončil, bylo to jako probrat se z krásného snu. Kruté.

„Hádám, že to fungovalo?“ zjišťoval Harry s úsměvem. Severusovo bezeslovné zavrčení mu odpovědělo jasně.

„Takže, dokážeš na mě udržet štít a zároveň sesílat útočná kouzla?“

„Myslím, že jo. Jen… Asi ne dnes. Nebo aspoň ne teď. Ten obraz mi dal trochu zabrat,“ přiznal provinile a neochotně.

„Obraz?“

„Ten v hale.“

„Zkoušel jsi ho odstranit, nebo co?“ ušklíbl se ironicky.

„Vlastně jo.“

„To ti za ty roky nikdo neřekl, že je na něm kouzlo trvalého přilnutí, které může zrušit jen ten, kdo je seslal?“ Nasadil pohled, který měl vyhrazený pro bradavické prváky.

„Řekl, ale co znamená trvalé přilnutí? Musí přece po určité době slábnout…“

„Tvoje naivita mě nepřestává fascinovat.“

„To není naivní. Když už nic, tak aspoň nebude hulákat,“ protestoval dotčeně. „Proč na sebe máme vůbec sesílat vzájemně štítové kouzlo? Není jednodušší, když se brání každý sám?“ mračil se.

„Samozřejmě, že je! Cílem je, aby jeden štít chránil oba a to, pokud možno, s vynaložením stejného množství energie jako při vytvoření jednoho štítu.“

„Aha.“ Ne, nechápal, jak by to mohlo být možné, ale nehodlal se hádat. Nakonec procvičovali jednodušší kouzla a Severus mu k tomu udělal přednášku týkající se strategií a špehování. Ne, že by to nebylo zajímavé, ale Harry byl prostě jen příliš vyčerpaný.

„Vůbec bych se nedivil, kdybys byl jediný člověk na světě, který dokáže usnout za chůze!“ probral ho z nesoustředění ostrý hlas.

„Omlouvám se. Můžeme prosím pokračovat zítra?“ Severus se na něj zlostně mračil, ale nakonec beze slova zrušil ochranná kouzla na dveřích. Harry požádal skřítka o vydatnější večeři a důrazně mu zakázal poslouchat jakékoliv Dracovy rozkazy netýkající se jídla, pití, hygienických potřeb a oblečení. Skřítek se na něj mračil tak, že Harry čekal, že se po něm každou chvílí vrhne a svýma tenkýma zvrásněnýma ručičkama jej uškrtí. Ale on se tak tvářil vlastně normálně, takže se Harry rozhodl neznepokojovat se a ještě před večeří se šel osprchovat.

„Draco se nepřipojí?“ zeptal se zvědavě, když se k němu Snape přidal na večeři.

„Já ho nehlídám. Je dospělý, a kdy je jídlo, ví.“ Snapeova nálada zjevně oscilovala kolem bodu mrazu, tak se Harry dál nevyptával a pročítal si Denního věštce. Jako každý den, každý týden, i teď mu přebíhal mráz po zádech, když četl o všech těch nevysvětlených zmizeních a pohřešovaných osobách.

„Nemám za ním aspoň poslat Kráturu s něčím k jídlu?“

„Není to dítě a ví, že když něco chce, musí pro to něco udělat,“ zpražil ho.

„Jsi si jistý, že se tam nepodřeže?“ Ne, nemyslel to jako vtip. Vážně se o Malfoye bál, jenže to nehodlal přiznat a zabalené do ironie to Snapea aspoň nepřekvapí. Odpovědí mu byl jen zlostný pohled, který mohl znamenat prakticky cokoliv.

Malfoye viděli až další den u večeře a i tak se jídla sotva dotknul. Celá večeře proběhla za hrobového ticha a Harry si spolužáka po očku prohlížel, zatímco Draco byl duchem nepřítomný. Nejspíš vůbec nevnímal, co se kolem něj děje. Z arogantního Zmijozela s takřka dokonalým aristokratickým vzhledem i vystupováním se stala tichá troska.

Po jídle se blonďák zvednul a s hlavou svěšenou mezi shrbenými rameny zamířil ke dveřím.

„Draco,“ oslovil ho ledově Severus. Chlapec se zastavil a otočil se na něj s mrtvolně nepřítomným pohledem. „Zítra ráno od tebe očekávám pomoc v laboratoři.“ Jen nepatrně kývnul a pokračoval v pohybu. Pomalé šouravé kroky se rozléhaly po schodišti a hale ještě dlouhou dobu, než zalezl do své ložnice. Harry pohlédl na Snapea, který unaveně vydechl a na okamžik přivřel oči.

Celý svůj život žil sám a rozhodně si nestěžoval! Nikdy nechtěl děti, nebo zvíře a teď? Teď měl hned dva, o které se musel starat? Ne, tohle si nezasloužil. Byl protivný a podrážděný tak, že sám sobě málem lezl na nervy a prakticky neměl nikoho ani nic, na čem by si to vybil. Draco byl chodící (aspoň občas chodící) hromádka neštěstí a uzlíček nervů a Potter zřejmě pochopil, že má náladu pod psa a ani se nepokoušel s ním mluvit, takže neměl žádnou záminku k hádce a trénink ten den musel zrušit, protože si Brumbál vyžádal jeho přítomnost v Bradavicích kvůli kontrole ochran hradu. Zkrátka den k pohledání.

A zjevně mu nemělo být dopřáno ani prožít klidnou noc, protože ho náhle vzbudil Potter, aby mu sdělil, že v domě někdo je. Jistě, zřejmě někteří členové Řádu potřebovali místo pro noční schůzku, přesto na to nehodlal spoléhat a Potter zřejmě také ne. Oba došli s hůlkami v pohotovosti až dolů a Severus rozpoznal hlasy Minervy a Josepha Polštáříčka, jak se tlumeně dohadují. Polštáříček patřil k okrajovým členům Řádu, jeho přínos však nebyl postradatelný. Patřil k těm, kteří po celé zemi hledali odpůrce Pána zla, a nabízel jim spolupráci s Fénixovým řádem, což bylo v této době obzvlášť riskantní. Přestože jeho samotného nesmírně zajímalo, o čem ti dva mohou diskutovat, věděl, že tam nemůže vpadnout. Potter to ale nepochopil, takže když druhý hlas nepoznal, překonal i posledních pár schodů. Severus mu položil ruku na rameno, aby jej zastavil. Chlapec se pod jeho dotekem otřásl a Severus ruku rychle stáhl a hlavou důrazně zakroutil ze strany na stranu. Harry se na něj urputně mračil, ale válku pohledů prohrál a stejně potichu, jako šel dolů, zase vyšlapal schody nahoru.

„Kdo to byl? Poznal jsem jen McGonagallovou.“ Jistě, Potter musel vždy všechno vědět. Zamračil se na něj. Ten kluk se snad nikdy nenaučí uznávat autority!

„Profesorku McGonagallovou,“ opravil ho rázně. „Oba jsou členové Řádu. Víc vědět nepotřebuješ.“

Harry protočil oči a probodl Severuse svou verzí vražedného pohledu, která ho mohla tak akorát rozesmát. Ignoroval to otravné individuum, zalezl do postele, a aniž by čekal, až si lehne i Potter, zhasnul světla a otočil se čelem k oknu. Tupá rána doprovázena klením a syčením mu byla aspoň malou odvetou za všechny útrapy, které snášel.

„Budeš i zítra takhle nesnesitelný? Že bych se odstěhoval,“ promluvil na něj odtažitě a vyčítavě, když se konečně uložil do postele a přestal štrachat s peřinou.

„Pravděpodobně,“ odseknul a bylo mu úplně jedno, jak absurdně se chová.

„Co jsem ti proboha udělal?“

„A kde mám začít?“ přetočil se zpátky na záda a hlavu otočil na Pottera. Oči rychle přivykly tmě, a tak viděl i jeho podrážděný výraz. Zjistil, že Potter na posteli sedí opřený o zeď čelem k Severusovi a snaží se ho uřknout pohledem. Ne že by to nedokázal, kdyby skutečně chtěl…

„Co třeba od začátku? Proč jsi i přes svou zášť, kterou ke mně chováš, souhlasil s tím, že mě budeš chránit, protože to pořád nedává smysl, ty mi nic nedlužíš, takže proč? Prostě to nechápu. Vždycky jsi mě nesnášel, tak v čem je zakopaný pes? A proč jsi na mě naštvaný, protože jestli je to kvůli tomuhle všemu, tak já se o to fakt neprosil, nejsem z toho o nic nadšenější než ty, a přesto dělám všechno proto, abych tě neotravoval a neztěžoval ti to, abychom ten měsíc ještě nějak přežili.“

„Už jsi zase hysterický,“ odpověděl na tu litanii zle, ale byla to jeho obrana. Věděl, že k tomu jednou dojde, že to bude muset Potterovi všechno říct. Ale museli to řešit uprostřed noci? Ne, nemuseli…

„Ne! Ne. Jen chci pro jednou slyšet pravdu,“ trval si na svém. Tvrdohlavé děcko!

„Chceš pravdu?“ uchechtl se způsobem, který pvákům a druhákům způsoboval noční můry a prudce se posadil. „dobře. Máš ji mít. Nesnášel jsem tě od první chvíle, protože tě každý oslavoval jako hrdinu, a ty jsi přitom nedokázal vůbec nic! Byl jsi hloupé arogantní děcko, které neustále porušovalo pravidla a těžilo ze slabostí ostatních učitelů. Zdá se ti to málo?“ Buď Pottera urazil, nebo naštval, každopádně nereagoval a Severus si užíval vítězství. Než se stihl otočit zpět k oknu a pokusit se ještě na pár hodin usnout, Potter promluvil. Klidným vyrovnaným hlasem a Severuse to vytáčelo snad nejvíc ze všeho.

„Říkáš, že jsem byl hloupé děcko a všechno to okolo,“ konstatoval. Severus by se nejradši neviděl. Proč to řekl tak hloupě? Názor přece nezměnil!

„Názor jsem nezměnil.“

„Dobře.“ Z Potterova hlasu teď čišel chlad a možná uražená ješitnost. „Myslím, že mě znáš mnohem míň, než si myslíš,“ teď mluvil tiše, směrem k oknu, jako by skrze Severuse. A možná právě ta lhostejnost, která z něj vyzařovala – bylo mu úplně jedno, co na to Severus řekne – jej nutila poslouchat. „Do svých jedenácti jsem neměl tušení, kdo jsem. Tvrdili, že mí rodiče zemřeli při autonehodě,” odfrknul rozzlobeně, “a vychovávali mě mudlové, kteří nenávidí, nenáviděli,“ opravil se, „kouzelníky a všechno, co by nějakým způsobem mohlo vypadat jako ‚nenormální‘.

Když mi Hagrid řekl, že jsem čaroděj, bylo to jako se znovu narodit, dostat druhou šanci, šanci vypadnout a už se nikdy nevrátit. A zase to nebylo tak jednoduché…“ odmlčel se. „Troll, Chloupek, Voldemort, Dobby kouzlící u mě doma, Tajemná komnata a Voldemort, Siriusův útěk… Turnaj a znovu Voldemort… Umbridgeová, Voldemort, boj na ministerstvu, Sirius… A každé prázdniny jsem se zase musel vrátit k jediným příbuzným, které jsem měl, a kteří mě pravděpodobně nenáviděli ještě víc než ty.

Já nevím, ale nejspíš bych moc rád aspoň něco z toho přenechal komukoliv jinému. Jen tak nějak pochybuju, že by o to někdo stál. Je moc hezký, že jsem v prvním a druhém ročníku získal body navíc do školního poháru,“ zašklebil se ironicky, „ale věř mi, moc rád bych se jich vzdal a prožil jeden jediný normální školní rok bez toho, aby se mě nebo mé blízké někdo pokoušel zabít. A jestli si myslíš, že se v něčem z toho vyžívám, tak jsi nejspíš blázen. Někdy si přeju použít maskovací kouzlo, aby mě nikdo nepoznal. Jak by na mě lidé reagovali, kdyby nevěděli, kdo jsem, dřív než jim řeknu svoje jméno? Když jsem byl poprvé u Děravého kotle a na Příčné, lidé kolem mě toho o mně věděli víc než já! Víš, jak dlouho mi trvalo, než jsem si sám pro sebe srovnal, kdo vlastně jsem?“ Krátce se odmlčel. „Třeba bych se mohl vrátit do mudlovského světa, kdybych přežil válku. Měl bych tam klid…“ Teď měl Severus pocit, že chlapec víc přemítá nahlas a mluví sám k sobě, než k němu. „A možná je to necitelné, ale když už se konečně nemusím vracet do Kvikálkova, ožení mě s tebou. Chápeš? Já nemám absolutně žádnou volbu. V téhle válce jsem jen figurka. A chvíli mi trvalo, než jsem na to přišel a ještě delší, než jsem se s tím smířil, ale smířil a jen díky tomu dokážu ráno vstát z postele – znám své místo a svůj úkol a vím, že ho splním, to ale neznamená, že bych si to užíval.

A to všechno neříkám proto, že bych si stěžoval. Jen nesnáším, když lidé soudí někoho, o kom vůbec nic neví. Nemůžeš svůj názor na mě jen tak změnit, ale nechápu, jak si můžeš myslet, že si tuhle, jak ty říkáš, slávu,“ z jeho hlasu teď byl cítit doslova odpor, „užívám. Nebo že bych ji chtěl využívat,“ ušklíbl se. „To je tak absurdní!“

Severus by lhal, kdyby tvrdil, že ho nezasáhlo, jak se Potter rozpovídal. Tma ho zjevně zbavovala strachu a rozpaků a dovolovala mu hovořit o tom, co cítil, a o čem uvažoval. A ke svému šoku Severus zjistil, že o jeho slovech skutečně přemýšlí. Poprvé v životě ho napadlo, jak jen si mohl myslet, že je Potter jen namyšlený spratek? Jenomže to na něj taky mohl dost dobře hrát.

„Nic na to neřekneš?“ Přemýšlel, jak na to všechno nejvhodněji zareagovat, jestli vůbec. Chlapec nakousl tolik témat a ke každému z nich by Severus mohl hovořit hodiny. „Dobře. Tak dobrou noc.“ Dobrou noc?! Potter musel být naštvaný, nebo minimálně ublížený, a přesto mu klidně popřeje dobrou noc?! Netrvá na odpovědi za každou cenu? Prostě to přejde? Ne, to se Potterovi moc nepodobá, uvažoval Severus a náhle se rozhodl. Možná je tahle noc právě ta pravá pro nezodpovězené otázky.

„Znal jsem ji,“ promluvil do ticha chladné noci. Opřel se o čelo postele, a přestože koukal do dveří, cítil na sobě Harryho pohled. „Petunii Evansovou,“ upřesnil a ponořil se do vzpomínek jako do myslánky. Vnímal Harryho zalapání po dechu i napětí z toho, co zůstalo nevyslovené.

„Sestry Evansovy… Jedna bez druhé neudělala ani krok, skočily by pro sebe do ohně, Lily Petunii obdivovala a poslouchala takřka na slovo, zkrátka tak, jak jen může dívka vzhlížet ke starší sestře. Pak se ukázalo, že je Lily čarodějka a přišel dopis z Bradavic. Obě to nesly velmi těžce, ale Lily získala nové přátele, zatímco Petunie ztratila jedinou přítelkyni, kterou měla. Rozdělilo je to a Petunie zahořkla a nenáviděla všechno, co nějak souviselo s Lilyiným novým životem.“

„Věděl jsi, že nenávidí kouzelníky a svou sestru, a stejně jste mě jim hodili na krk?“ zeptal se s věcným zájmem. Severuse z toho tónu paradoxně zamrazilo.

„Brumbál byl přesvědčený, že je to pro tebe nejlepší.“ Nedodával, že to poslední, co ho v té době zajímalo, byl Harry Potter, nebo to, kdo ho bude vychovávat. A co věděl z pozdějších let, Minerva se mu to už tenkrát snažila rozmluvit, ale Albus si zkrátka nedal říc.

„Byli jste přátelé?“ vrátil se Harry k původnímu tématu.

„S Lily? Já nevím,“ zakroutil nepatrně hlavou. „Rád si myslím, že ano. Ale udělal jsem příliš mnoho věcí, které by mi nikdy neodpustila.“ Mimo jiné jsem tě nechal, aby ses se mnou spoutal. „A ani bych nemohl chtít, aby mi je odpustila.

Byla člověkem, kvůli kterému se ostatní chtějí chovat lépe.“ Bylo to nejspíš poprvé, co o ní dokázal mluvit klidně. Bez touhy vyříznout si jazyk za to, že si bere její jméno do pusy. Že si dovoluje ji obtěžovat. „Byla oblíbená, veselá, obětavá, v každém se snažila vidět jen to nejlepší.“ Naučila mě, že můžu mít někoho, komu můžu věřit, a nikdy jsem jí za to nepoděkoval, vyčítal si, ale nahlas to neřekl. „I ve mně. Snažila se mi ukázat cestu a já ji neposlouchal.“

Potter mlčel a mlčel dlouho. Když znovu promluvil, Severusovi se zpotily dlaně a srdce vynechalo hned několik úderů. Věděl, co přijde, přesto ho ta otázka zabolela.

„Miloval jsi ji?“ zeptal se napjatě, ale vzápětí si to nejspíš rozmyslel a rychle dodal, „ne. Neodpovídej. To je tvoje soukromá věc.“ Severus netušil, co si o tom myslet. Nechápal, jak se může Potter v tuhle chvíli chovat tak… logicky. Klidně.

„Ano. Miloval jsem ji. Víc než kohokoliv jiného. Ale ne tak, jak si myslíš ty. Jako přítelkyni.“ Jedinou, kterou jsem kdy měl, dodal v duchu.

„Kvůli ní mě chráníš. Nemyslíš si, že dlužíš něco Brumbálovi, ale jí,“ konstatoval.

Ano, to dlužím. Zhluboka se nadechl. „Byl jsem to já, kdo Pánu zla vyzradil věštbu.“

Teprve teď pochopil, co to skutečně znamená, když zhoustne atmosféra. V pokoji bylo náhle ticho, které by se dalo krájet a vůbec to nebylo nadnesené přirovnání. Byl si až příliš vědom očí, které mu do tváře vypalovaly dva krátery. Sám si vůbec nebyl jistý, jestli mu neselhala některá životní funkce, protože o dýchání už nějakou chvíli pochyboval a na tep srdce se nedokázal zaměřit. Nedokázal myslet. Jen čekal na reakci, která logicky musela přijít. Ale nepřicházela.

Na okamžik se mu ulevilo. Tíživé tajemství, které nesl tolik let, bylo venku a svým způsobem to vskutku byla úleva. Jak ale minuty ubíhaly, cítil čím dál větší tíseň. Nevydržel to a podíval se na Harryho. Sevřel se mu žaludek. Chlapci po tvářích stékaly slzy osvětlované slabým svitem ubývajícího měsíce.

Ne, tohle nebyla úleva.

Na to neměl právo. Nikdy mu to neměl říct. Měl v sobě nést svou vinu, neměl právo to Harrymu říct, neměl právo přitížit mu na úkor své úlevy. Netroufal si odhadnout, co se v chlapci odehrává, netroufal si ani se pohnout. A nejspíš by se v tu chvíli nechal i zabít, kdyby to Potter chtěl. Jenomže, to by vedle musel ležet někdo jiný než Harry Potter.

„Jak to Brumbál mohl udělat?“ zašeptal zlomeně. Severus zamrkal a stále měl žaludek sevřený nervozitou, hrůzou, nepochopením. Naštěstí se nemusel zeptat, co tím Harry myslí, pokračoval sám od sebe. „Jak nás mohl donutit se spojit, když o tomhle všem věděl? Jak mě mohl donutit zradit, zapřít své vlastní rodiče? Jak? Nenávidím ho za to,“ artikuloval jasně a snažil se potlačit slzy, které se stále kutálely na polštář. Severus mohl cítit jiskření jeho magie ve vlnách plných vzteku a nenávisti a nedokázal pochopit, jak je Harry právě teď dokáže udržet v sobě a nevybouchnout.

Co měl říct? Co mohl říct? Nevěděl. Neměl žádný nápad, žádnou energii, žádné právo promluvit. Nemohl jej nijak utěšit, neměl jej jak uklidnit.

„Harry…“ začal, ale neměl, čím by pokračoval.

„Vážím si toho, že jsi mi to řekl,“ nenechal ho ani zkusit najít vhodná slova. Ten kluk dnes jednal absolutně proti všem Severusovým předpokladům, očekáváním nebo doufáním.

„Harry…“ zopakoval zoufale hledaje slova.

„Ne. Prosím. Nech mě.“ Severus kývnul a vstal z postele. „Nemyslel jsem, abys odešel,“ zastavil ho vztekem podbarvený hlas nesoucí stopy vzlyků.

„Bude to tak lepší. Máš o čem přemýšlet.“

„Řekl by mi to Brumbál někdy?“

„Nemyslím si,“ odpověděl popravdě. Albusův názor na to znal. Stál zády k Harryho posteli, napůl cestě ke dveřím a ještě okamžik počkal, zda nemá Harry další dotaz, pak pokračoval v cestě s úmyslem nechat ho o samotě. To bylo všechno, co pro něj mohl udělat.

„Neodcházej,“ zastavil ho sotva slyšitelně, přesto žádostivě. Severus stáhnul ruku z kliky a otočil se čelem k Harrymu. „Prosím,“ dodal a Severusovi se zatmělo před očima. Proboha! Jak ho může prosit, aby zůstal po tom, co mu řekl?! JAK?

Nedokázal to. Odešel.


	7. Nullo modo – 7. kapitola | Lepidlo  života

7\. kapitola – Gutta cavat lapidem non vi sed saepe cadendo

Harry se zhroutil na polštář a nechal sebelítost, aby ho zcela prostoupila. Nedokázal pochopit, proč mu to Brumbál udělal, proč mu to dovolil? Jak mohl… Proč mu neřekl… Musí tohle ukončit. Ron přece říkal, že i po rozvázání sňatku ta proměna v síle jejich magie zůstane, tak proč by vlastně měli zůstávat spolu? Nešlo původně jen o bezpečnostní pojistku, dokud nebude dospělý? Zařídil by, aby se Snape zbavil té povinnosti jej chránit a sám by měl zase dům pro sebe.

Ano. Sám. Ušklíbl se. Nesnášel to. Na některé věci je měsíc až příliš dlouhá doba. Třeba na to, aby si zvyknul, že není sám. Ano, i na tak absurdní věc, jako sdílení ložnice se Severusem Snapem, se dalo zvyknout. Když se v noci náhodou probudil, slyšel oddechování druhého muže, věděl, že není sám a to mu dodávalo pocit jistoty, nebo možná bezpečí? A na to se dá zvyknout velmi rychle. A pokud o tom pochyboval, tato noc ho měla přesvědčit, protože Severus se do postele už nevrátil a Harry se neustále budil z nočních můr.

Ráno pro to byl velmi nevyspalý a podrážděný a navíc si musel ujasnit, jak k tomu všemu bude přistupovat. Nedokázal se ale rozhodnout tak rychle, takže se prozatím rozhodl tvářit se, že se nic nestalo. Potřeboval čas, aby to vstřebal. Možná by si o tom měl se Severusem promluvit ještě jednou, ale nejdřív to musel nechat trochu odležet. Smířit se s tím.

„Dobré ráno,“ pozdravil a byl si velmi dobře vědom nervozitou staženého žaludku. „Omlouvám se.“

„Ty se omlouváš mně?!“ zavrčel nepříčetně Severus. V očích se mu odehrávala bouře. Zjevně byl úplně stejně špatně naložený jako předchozího dne. Harry neodpověděl, protože oba slyšeli, jak se k nim blíží Draco. Posadil se vedle Harryho a mlčky se najedl. Když dojedl, zůstal nehybně sedět, a jakmile se Severus zvednul, zamířil za ním do laboratoře. Harry si ho pokradmu prohlížel. Draco působil jako někdo, koho šikanují, a on se proto snaží vypadat co nejtišeji, nejnenápadněji a pokud možno dělat, že tam vůbec není. Nechtěl, aby si ho všímali, chtěl prostě jen klid, aby se mohl utápět v depresích. Arogantní mladý aristokrat se vytratil do neznáma.

Harry se dopoledne zabýval portrétem paní Blackové, ale žádný pokrok nezaznamenal, a v zádech cítil upřený nesouhlasný pohled starého skřítka, který to pravděpodobně vnímal jako svatokrádež. Když ho to přestalo bavit, vytáhnul si učebnici Obrany pro sedmý ročník a pročítal si ji. Ale ani u toho dlouho nevydržel. Měl stále vztek a to, že byl zavřený v domě, tomu vůbec nepomáhalo. V myšlenkách se vrátil k tréninkům předchozích dní. Mohl by trochu cvičit. Potřeboval se zabavit.

Sednul si v chodbě na schod, protože se mu tam dobře přemýšlelo a vyčistil svou mysl. Soustředil se jen na magii. Cítil, jak v něm proudí, jak jej obaluje a nepatrně pulzuje, vyčkávajíc na nějakou činnost. Snažil se ji roztáhnout do prostoru kolem sebe a dařilo se mu to. Teď už měl kolem sebe silný znatelný štít. Počkal, až se pulzování trochu ustálí. Měl pocit, že je důležité počkat, jakoby si magie měla zvyknout, že ho má chránit, aby mohl dál pracovat. Když se pulzování vrátilo na původní úroveň a štít přesto stále držel, pátral po dalších stopách magie. Cizí magie. Zjistil, že to funguje trochu jako radar. Vyslal nepatrný pramínek energie a jako v ozvěně se mu vracely známky přítomnosti jiného kouzelníka. Téměř každý předmět v domě byl plný silné, většinou černé magie, z některých věcí sálala víc, z jiných sotva znatelně. Harry fascinovaně vnímal všechny nové prožitky, které mu zkoumání okolí přinášelo, a učil se z nich.

Něco ho napadlo. Posouval pramínky magie stále dál, i přes zdi a nakonec i skrze podlahu do sklepení, kde konečně narazil na víc než kladnou odezvu. Jako by našel kus sebe, a on skutečně našel. Ta část z něj, která teď byla součástí Severuse Snapea, na něj reagovala a on ji poznal a od té chvíle byl schopný poznat Severusovu magickou stopu. Mohl by na dálku poslat víc energie? I přes zeď? Zkusil to. Soustředil se na Severusovu stopu a vyslal k ní silný výboj magické energie. Soustředil se na štít. A cítil, že to zvládl. Severusova magická stopa teď byla obalena jeho vlastní. Bylo to tak fascinující! Dokázal to! A nepochyboval, že kdyby nechal to pulzování se ustálit, dokázal by držet štít na sobě i Snapeovi a dál kouzlit, soustředit se i na další věci. A to bylo… Nové, nevídané, kouzelné.

Zezdola k němu zuřivě dupal Mistr lektvarů. Nejspíš si všimnul…

„Co si myslíš, že děláš?!“

„Trénuju,“ odpověděl, ale oči neotvíral.

„A nenapadlo tě, mi o tom nejdřív něco říct?“

„Já to neplánoval,“ hájil se a konečně oči otevřel. Zamžoural a nedokázal skrýt potěšený úsměv pramenící z nového úspěchu.

„A můžeš to ze mě laskavě sundat?“ rozkázal víc, než že by se ptal. Úsměv Harrymu ze rtů zmizel a nahradil ho zamračený výraz.

„Spíš bych chtěl zjistit, jak dlouho to udržím. Nemůže tě to nijak omezovat…“ Odpovědí mu bylo vzteklé funění a známý vražedný pohled. „A navíc, proč to nepřerušíš sám, když ti to vadí?“ Severus se na něj hrozivě zamračil a Harry pocítil nápor na štít zevnitř, tedy od Severuse, v takové míře, že mohl doslova fyzicky cítit, jak Severusova magie proniká skrze jeho štít a pohlcuje ji.

„Nech mě v klidu pracovat!“ otočil se a zalezl zpátky do sklepení.

On prostě musí mít pokaždé poslední slovo, rozčiloval se Harry v duchu a byl si jistý, že si s ním nutně musí promluvit. Zjevně ani jeden netušili, jak se k sobě chovat, bylo mezi nimi podivné napětí. A Harryho to štvalo. Spíš ho náhle štvalo všechno a hned na několika prvních příčkách se držel Severus. Proč musí mít pořád navrch? A proč by si to měl Harry nechávat líbit? Jak ho proboha vůbec mohlo napadnout nechat se s tímhle protivným bláznem spoutat dobrovolně?!

Co si myslel? Že se celý den neuvidí? Že Snape zůstane hezky zalezlý ve svém temném sklepení plném potkanů, hadů a netopýrů? No, tak to se tedy šeredně spletl. Na Snapea narážel neustále, vždyť s ním proboha sdílel ložnici! A aby toho nebylo málo, musel mu to všechno říct. Kdo se ho o to prosil? Kdo by asi tak toužil vědět, že jeho učitel lektvarů, kterého mimochodem nemůže vystát, byl nejlepší přítel jeho matky a jen tak náhodou vyslechl věštbu, která způsobila, že zemřela? Ne. Harry tedy rozhodně ne.

Sám nad sebou nevěřícně kroutil hlavou. Víc než měsíc v háji a stejně nic nedokázal. Chtěl přece Voldemortovi ukázat, že nedovolí, aby beztrestně vraždil všechny, na kterých mu záleží. Musel se mu postavit, a místo toho jen chodí po špičkách kolem Snapea, aby ho náhodou nenaštval. Absurdní!

Veškeré další úvahy byly přerušeny zemětřesením.

Nebo to byla aspoň první myšlenka, která prolétla Harryho vědomím, když se celý dům zachvěl tak, až si musel srovnat brýle na nose. Nezaváhal a přemístil se přímo do laboratoře a automaticky vyčistil mysl, aby se dokázal soustředit. Teprve v tu chvíli mu došlo, jak vzteklý byl, aniž by si to uvědomoval, nebo to chtěl. Jeho podezření bylo správné. Celá místnost byla ponořena v bílé tmě. Neviděl vůbec nic. Pro jistotu vyčaroval bublinové kouzlo, které mu zajistilo přísun čistého kyslíku, a soustředil se, aby vzápětí rozpoznal magickou stopu obou mužů. Došel k nim a Snape na něj štěknul: „Vezmi ho pryč!“

Nezjišťoval, kam by ho měl vzít, nebo co se stalo, prostě Malfoye chytil za ruku a přemístil se s ním do jeho ložnice. Naprosto mudlovským způsobem zkontroloval základní životní funkce a kouzlem vyčistil dýchací cesty. Dál jeho léčitelské schopnosti nesahaly.

Měl by se vrátit za Snapem? Nemůže tu ale Draca nechat, co kdyby se mu přitížilo? Nevěděl, co výbuch způsobilo, ani jaký lektvar vařili. Byl bezradný. O půl minuty později se konečně rozhodl jít pro Severuse, když se muž s neobvykle hlasitým prásknutím objevil vedle něj. Harry rozpoznal složité křivky diagnostických a vzápětí i léčitelských kouzel. Pochopil, že se Draco nadýchal výparů a je celkově vyčerpaný. Severus ho nechal sklouznout do spánku a stínově si přivolal několik nepopsaných lahviček lektvarů a postupně všechny odzátkoval a očichal. Dvě položil na stolek, jednu Dracovi nalil do krku. Chvíli na chlapce mlčky zíral a Harry si ho teprve teď také prohlédnul. Takhle mimo vědomí vypadal Draco skutečně jako… mrtvý. Nepřirozeně bledá téměř průsvitná kůže těsně obalovala kosti, jako by blonďatý chlapec neměl na těle vůbec žádné svaly. Byl vyhublý, vlasy zplihlé, řídké, od pohledu nezdravé, stejně jako nehty na dlouhých dříve tolik elegantních prstech. Harry dál bezradně zíral, a když zahlédl Severusův výraz zračící obavu, potichu z místnosti odešel. Měl pocit, že nemá právo jej vidět tak starostlivého. Zároveň ho napadlo, jestli by se takhle díval, kdyby tam místo Draca ležel on.

Severus se neukázal celé odpoledne a přišel až na večeři.

„Co se stalo?“ zeptal se Harry, hned jak ho uviděl.

„Musel do lektvaru hodit něco špatně, když jsem byl tu chvilku nahoře a nekontroloval ho. Je naprosto mimo sebe. Myslel jsem, že ho tím dokážu zabavit, aby přišel na jiné myšlenky. Zjevně špatná úvaha,“ vydechl unaveně.

„Třeba by mohl trénovat s námi…“ snažil se Harry navrhnout jiné řešení, jak Malfoye přivést k životu.

„To v tuhle chvíli není dobrý nápad.“ Severus se nakonec ke stolu neposadil a přesel ke krbu. Harry si už několikrát všimnul, že rád kouká do plamenů. Nejspíš jej to uklidňovalo a tiše přešel za ním. Posadil se na pohovku a nohy vytáhnul nahoru. Severus stál tak nehybně, že jeho věčně povlávající hábit se ani nehnul.

„Možná není. Ale měli bychom v něm probudit pud sebezáchovy,“ promluvil tiše k Severusovým zádům.

„Proč se o něj tak staráš?“ vyjel po něm a prudce se otočil. Plášť se teď charakteristicky zavlnil. Severusova postava před krbem utlumovala světlo v místnosti, které vycházelo z krbu, a Harryho bezděčně napadlo, že v záři plamenů i ledově chladný Snape se svým nevrlým uštěkaným vystupováním vypadá jinak. Unaveně.

„Nestarám,“ zamračil se a potřásl hlavou, aby z hlavy vyhnal nepatřičné myšlenky. „Jen se na to nemůžu jen tak dívat a nic nedělat. Nech mě s ním promluvit,“ požádal klidně.

„To už vůbec není dobrý nápad,“ reflexivně se snažil vypadat co možná nejhrozivěji. Ale ani to se mu kvůli mihotavému světlu doprovázenému tichým praskáním ohně nedařilo.

„Prosím,“ upřel na něj rozhodný pohled a doslova mohl vidět tu vnitřní bitvu. Severus chtěl Draca chránit, zároveň neměl žádný argument, věděl, že by mu Harry neublížil, když se nemohl bránit. Nevěděl si s celou tou situací rady a schoval to za svou urážlivou útočnost.

„Jsi blázen,“ zakroutil hlavou. „Jestli mu přitížíš…“ nechal větu výhružně nedokončenou a otočil se zpět ke krbu.

Harry se ještě chvíli tiše díval na stíny, které oheň v místnosti vytvářel a několikrát zabloudil zamyšleným pohledem k Severusovi. Možná by potřeboval vypadnout, napadlo Harryho. Možná by mu to i měl navrhnout.

„Potřebuju mluvit i s tebou. Můžeme teď, nebo raději zítra?“

„Poslouchám,“ vydechl těžce.

„Proč musíme zůstat spolu?“ vyslovil, nad čím přemýšlel polovinu noci a celý den, věcným tónem. Severus se ani nehnul. Necuknul sebou, neotočil se na Harryho, nejspíš se ani nenadechl. Mlčel několik dalších vteřin.

„Prosím?“ zeptal se potom. Stále pohled upíral do krbu. Nebo možná na krbovou římsu podle toho, jak zpříma hlavu držel.

„Slyšel jsi,“ odpověděl tiše, chtěl to vyřešit v klidu. „Primárně přece šlo o to, abychom posílili svou magii. Ale to je přece trvalé… Zůstane to i po rozvázání sňatku.“

„Poznáš mou magii, že,“ konstatoval nepřítomně.

„Ano,“ kývnul, přestože to Severus nemohl vidět.

„Víš, kdy projdu obranami, podvědomě cítíš, kde asi jsem.“ Znovu kývnul, protože se Severus odmlčel, a když si uvědomil, že to skutečně nemohl vidět, a chtěl odpovědět, pokračoval Snape sám od sebe, „já to mám stejně. Tohle dělá spojení. Kdybys byl v nebezpečí, dokážu to vycítit. Můžu se k tobě přemístit, aniž bych znal přesnou polohu místa, kde jsi. Rozvázáním bychom o tohle přišli. Možná ne úplně, ale z velké části ano. Nejsilnější jsme teď v týmu. Pokud to můžeš obětovat, pak necháme spojení rozvázat.“

Snažil se z intonace a barvy hlasu vyčíst co nejvíce, ale Severus si dával až příliš dobrý pozor na to, aby neprozradil vůbec nic ze svého názoru. Harry pochopil, že chce, aby to bylo jen jeho rozhodnutí. „Je to naše tajná zbraň,“ přemítal Harry nahlas, „aspoň do doby, než se to rozkřikne.“

„Správně.“

„Má to ale větší cenu než naše životy? Tím myslím budoucnost,“ zeptal se tónem, kterým by mohl oznamovat, že se venku zatáhlo.

„Na soukromý život se ve válkách příliš nehraje,“ odpověděl rozvážně. „Když svazek rozvážeme, ničeho tím nedosáhneme. Oba se pořád budeme muset skrývat, oba dál budeme muset působit ve škole a dělat, co se nám řekne.“ Tentokrát Harry zachytil stopu nesouhlasu.

„Ale nemusel bys tu trčet se mnou.“ Znovu bylo ticho. Severus se sehnul a přiložil do ohně. Bez kouzel. Vzal z černého proutěného koše jedno větší poleno a pomalu jej strčil do ohniště. Oba pozorovali, jak plameny líně olizují a pohlcují nové topivo. Harry až po několika dalších minutách pochopil, že Severus nehodlá reagovat a vyslovil nevyhnutelnou otázku. „Chceš tedy spojení zachovat?“

„Je to nejlepší ze všech možností, když už to dopadlo, jak to dopadlo.“

„A jak by to dopadlo, kdyby ses mohl rozhodnout znovu?“

Opět bylo dlouhou dobu ticho. Harry se přistihnul, že ho tlumené praskání krbu uklidňuje až ke spánku a zamrkal, aby se řádně probral. Proto ho v první chvíli napadlo, že se mu to jen zdálo, když Severus odpověděl:

„Stejně.“

Nesnažil se zakrýt překvapení. Ani nemusel, Severus k němu stál pořád zády. „Eh. Dobře. Takže to necháme, jak to je.“

„Nemusíš se přizpůsobovat mně. Řekni svůj názor,“ zavrčel. „Pochopím, když mě nebudeš chtít už nikdy v životě vidět.“

„Cože?“ zamračil se a snažil se pochopit souvislost.

„Proč jsi v noci chtěl, abych zůstal? Proč jsi mě neposlal pryč, neseřval mě, nebo mě prostě neignoroval?“ Teď už byl velmi zřetelně naštvaný.

Harry se rozmýšlel, jestli na to má vůbec odpovědět, nebo to radši nechat být, ale nakonec se rozhodl pro upřímnost.

„Nechtěl jsem tě vyhánět z ložnice. Já mohl taky odejít… A zčásti jsem jen byl sobecký. Prostě nechci být pořád sám. Nesnáším to.“

„Proč chceš spojení zachovat?“ vrčel dál a Harry si byl jistý, že u toho zatíná zuby.

Tentokrát odpověděl bez zaváhání: „Jak jsem řekl, je to naše tajná zbraň. Navíc máš pravdu, nic bychom tím nevyřešili.“

„Ale nemusel bys tu trčet se mnou,“ vrátil mu.

„Tak bych tu trčel bez tebe… Věř mi, tohle nejsou nejhorší prázdniny, které jsem zažil,“ usmál se nevesele, „naopak.“ Pokud to Severuse jakkoliv zarazilo, nedal to znát. „No, půjdu se podívat, jestli už se Draco probral,“ ukončil hovor a nechal ztichlého Severuse u krbu samotného. Taky měl o čem přemýšlet. Došel do Dracovy ložnice v nejvyšším patře a posadil se s knížkou vedle postele.

Draco přišel k sobě až za další dvě hodiny a jen chrčivě zaskučel. Harry mu podal sklenku s vodou, a Draco opět ihned usnul. Napadlo ho, že jeho stav není jen důsledkem nadýchaných výparů, ale celkového vyčerpání a nedostatku energie. Možná se snažil záměrně vyhladovět…

„Přišel jsi mě dorazit?“ zachraptěl na něj blonďák skoro o hodinu později.

„Ve Zmijozelu je sarkasmus povinnou výbavou?“ rýpnul si.

„Možná. Tak to urychli,“ chraptěl. „Na přátelské tlachání zrovna nemám náladu.“

„Takovou radost ti neudělám,“ syknul nesouhlasně. „Chápu, o co ti jde. Chceš mě vyprovokovat, protože sám to nedokážeš.“ Děsivé na tom bylo, že to Draco nepopřel, jen otočil hlavu na druhou stranu. Harry se vyděsil a rychle změnil přístup. „Nechci tě zabít, nikdy jsem nechtěl,“ ztišil hlas, ale dal si záležet na důslednosti, s jakou se ospravedlňoval. Draco si odfrknul, ale mlčel. „V té koupelně… já nevěděl, co dělám, neznal jsem účinky toho kouzla. Omlouvám se.“

„Co chceš, Pottere?“ zeptal se, když ticho vládlo až příliš dlouho.

„Chci, aby ses sebral. Co chceš ty, Draco?“

„Umřít,“ odpověděl zcela upřímně. Možná doufal, že tím Harryho šokuje.

„To Severus nikdy nedovolí,“ odmítnul tiše a zíral na Dracovu tvář, protože pohled do očí mu spolužák nehodlal dopřát.

„Kdyby se do toho nepletl!“ zasyčel nenávistně.

„Tak bys byl mrtvý a on by si to v životě neodpustil. Tak přestaň myslet jen na sebe!“ okřiknul ho tiše.

„Všem by se ulevilo.“

„Neskuhrej. Nikdo tě tu nedrží. Vím, že Severus rozhodnul za tebe, ale pokud se chceš přidat k Voldemortovi, bude to tvoje rozhodnutí a můžeš odejít. Nikdo tě tu nebude držet násilím a můžeme ti poskytnout nějaké informace, které zajistí, že tě Voldemort nezabije. Aspoň ne hned. Jenom zvaž, jestli je to to, co skutečně chceš, a čemu věříš.“ S tím se zvednul k odchodu.

„Pottere.“ Zastavil se uprostřed místnosti, ale neotočil se. „Proč jsi mě sem vzal?“

„Myslel jsem, že by ti pauza od Bradavic a Brumbála prospěla.“

„Jsi idiot.“ Nejspíš další společný znak Zmijozelů, pomyslel si. Nereagoval a šel si konečně dopřát horkou sprchu. Rozhodně si ji zasloužil.

Netušil, jak dlouho pod vodou strávil, ale když vyšel z koupelny, cítil se mnohem líp. Odpočatěji. Napadlo ho, že by měl Severusovi dát vědět, že se Draco probral. Severus ho pak požádal, aby chvíli pohlídal Krvetvorný lektvar a šel se na Draca podívat.

Když Harry opouštěl laboratoř, Severus mu jenom řekl, že dal Dracovi ultimátum – do rána se má rozhodnout, na čí straně chce stát a co pro to udělá. Harry to vzal na vědomí a doufal, že si je Severus jistý, že takové ultimátum je dobrý nápad.

Odpovědi se mu dostalo hned ráno. Severus zmizel do Bradavic, přesto Harry nesnídal sám. S tichým přáním dobrého rána se vedle něj posadil Draco a nalil si bílou kávu stejně jako Harry.

„Už je ti líp?“ zeptal se klidně.

„Ano. Řekl bych, že životabudič mě skutečně nakopnul.“

„Dobře.“

„Už jsem se rozhodnul,“ promluvil Zmijozel po několika tichých minutách přerušovaných jen křoupáním Harryho cereálií a Dracovým odlamováním pečiva. Harry ho nevybídnul, aby pokračoval, věděl, že to z něj stejně vypadne. „Chci tu zůstat.“ Rozhodnost a odhodlání z jeho tónu čišely, ale bylo tam ještě něco. Hluboký vztek. Možná touha po pomstě. Draco se náhle zvednul od nedojedeného jídla a možná, aby svým slovům dodal patřičnou váhu, se zastavil až v půlce místnosti, a až když se za ním Harry otočil, promluvil:

„Ale nikdy mu neodpustím, co mi provedl. Měl by se mít na pozoru.“

Severus věděl, že je něco špatně, a to ještě z krbu ani nevystoupil. Cítil jiskření silné magie, poznal, že je to Harry, ale ve vzduchu byla ještě další síla, ta Dracova. Šel po intuici a na ty dva narazil hned za rohem. Stáli proti sobě, v očích stejně nepříčetný výraz a mířili na sebe hůlkami. Zarazil se. Co se proboha za tu chvilku mohlo stát tak radikálního?!

„Co se to tu děje?“ zahřměl velmi pečlivě vybraným důrazným tónem hlasu, který byl v Bradavicích velmi pověstný a velmi neoblíbený. Oba se na něj překvapeně podívali, ale ani jeden hůlku nesklonil. Bylo jasné, že to musí urychleně nějak ukončit hned z několika důvodů. Draco neměl šanci Pottera porazit a hlavně by to psychicky neunesl. Naprosto jistě věděl, že Harry od něj nic neočekává. Naopak předpokládá, že Severus svého oblíbeného Zmijozela jako obvykle upřednostní, i kdyby nebyl v právu. Draco od něj podle toho pohledu, co mu věnoval, čekal úplně to stejné. Byla v tom zoufalá prosba.Nenech mě prohrát. Jenomže Draco narozdíl od Harryho znal kouzelnická pravidla a zvyky týkající se rodiny a bylo by nanejvýš podezřelé, kdyby se zachoval jinak, než jak se od něj očekávalo.

„Pokud se vy dva okamžitě nepřestanete chovat jako nevyspělá děcka, jeden z vás se odstěhuje.“ Odmlčel se a důrazně namířil oči přímo do zelených duhovek, které na něj teď zíraly lehce nechápavě, a pomalu pohled přesunul na Draca. „A můj manžel to nebude, pane Malfoyi,“ dodal pak tak formálně a klidně, jak jen dokázal. Překvapivě si tím víc šplhnul u Draca než u Harryho, který dál stál s vytřeštěnýma očima a pootevřenými ústy, i když Draco už svou hůlku dávno sklonil a s pokývnutím směrem k Severusovi se odebral do patra.

„Co to bylo?!“ udeřil na Harryho, který dvakrát mrknul, zavřel pusu, stáhnul obočí k sobě, až se mu jizva na čele zkrabatila a odseknul:

„Nic.“ Prošel kolem Severuse a taktéž vydupal do patra, do jejich ložnice. Tolik k dospělému chování, pomyslel si Severus a zalezl si do své provizorní pracovny, kde vydržel až do rychlého oběda, po kterém se všichni tři sešli na trénink.

Byl v sále první, po něm přišel Harry a stále se tvářil nasupeně, což bylo zvláštní, obvykle mu to tak dlouho nevydrželo. Severuse prakticky ignoroval a opřel se o okenní parapet. Palce zaháknul za kapsy riflí a prsty bubnoval do stehen. Sálala z něj síla a to bylo něco, co Severus dokázal někde hluboko, jen tak sám v sobě, ocenit. Po chvíli vešel i Draco a Severus musel uznat, že tentokrát se aspoň snažil nevypadat jako troska a viděl i náznak typické Malfoyovské přezíravosti.

„Než začneme, chci vědět, jak ses rozhodl,“ udeřil na Draca přímo, i když předpokládal, že odpovědí je už jen to, že sem přišel.

„Chci zůstat,“ odpověděl klidně, ale byl přerušen Harryho odfrknutím. Severus tápal. Něco se mezi nimi odehrálo a on pořád nevěděl co.

Pátravě si Draca prohlížel a nakonec kývnul. Sám přece tvrdil, že mu musí dát šanci ukázat, na čí straně chce stát.

„Proč mu neřekneš i ten zbytek?“ vložil se do toho Harry uštěpačně. Severus ho zpražil pohledem, ale Harry si ho nevšímal, upíral oči na Draca.

„Nevím, o čem to mluvíš,“ odpověděl mladý Zmijozel klidně.

„Nevíš?“ pohrdavě se ušklíbnul a odlepil se od okna a blížil se k nim. Severuse stále ignoroval a očima provrtával Draca. Už stál vedle Severuse, ale vůbec ho nevnímal, přestože na něj zkoušel promluvit. Položil mu proto ruku na rameno, aby si jeho pozornost získal. Harry se na něj skutečně podíval a se vzteklým pohledem ruku setřásl. Severus si uvědomil, že překročil hranici a pohybem obočí Draca vyzval, ať okamžitě vyklopí, o co tu kráčí, jinak se nezná. Zmijozel trochu nahrbil ramena.

„Dobře. Řekl jsem, že ti nikdy neodpustím, cos mi provedl, a že by ses měl mít na pozoru. Slíbil,“ pohodil hlavou k Harrymu, „že mě zabije, jestli se na tebe jen křivě podívám,“ vysvětlil Draco neochotně a Severuse zaplavila vlna myšlenek. Potter vedle něj ukázkově zrudnul. „Ale chtěl jsem jen zjistit, na kolik je ten váš sňatek opravdový. Nemyslel jsem to vážně a omlouvám se,“ sklopil pak nepatrně hlavu.

„Tomu nevěřím,“ odmítnul to pevně Harry.

„Pak je mi líto, ale asi tě zklamu. Musíš si najít jinou záminku, abys mě mohl zabít.“ Harry vypustil přebytečný tlak prudkým výdechem.

„Víš, myslím, že přesně o tohle ti jde. Udělat ze sebe co největšího hajzla, aby tě každý nenáviděl tak, jako teď nenávidíš ty sám sebe. Ale to máš smůlu. Nabídli jsme ti pomoc, ale nikdo se tě nebude prosit, abys ji přijal, a už vůbec nečekej, že tě někdo bude podporovat v téhle zatracené sebelítosti!“ Přestože s Harrym v tuhle chvíli naprosto souhlasil, byl šokovaný, jakým způsobem svůj názor vyjádřil, a jak byl znovu ovládaný hněvem.

Už poněkolikáté ho napadlo, že když se nesoustředí, ztrácí nad sebou Harry hrozně rychle kontrolu a přisuzoval to jeho silné magii, kterou stále neměl plně pod kontrolou, a ovládala ho. Nebyl zvyklý na takovou sílu a nedokázal si s ní poradit. Budou se na to muset víc zaměřit.

Sám nevěděl, co si o Dracovu přiznání myslet. Nejpravděpodobnější se mu jevila varianta, kdy svou výhružku myslel smrtelně vážně a teď se to jen snažil vymluvit Harrymu, který se za něj zřejmě velmi důrazně postavil. Každopádně buď lhal teď, nebo předtím, a to museli brát v potaz. Ale nikdy netvrdil, že to bude jednoduché, že?

„Ty mu věříš?“ dožadoval se Harry a zjevně se snažil ze Severusova výrazu vyčíst jeho skutečný názor. Ale o tom už přece mluvili.

„Můj názor znáš,“ připomněl mu a Harry kývnul. „Navíc jsme se na něčem dohodli,“ dodal a doufal, že Harry pochopí, že to byl právě on, kdo navrhl, aby Draco trénoval s nimi.

„Máš pravdu, omlouvám se,“ stáhnul se Harry a nechal Severuse, aby Dracovi vysvětlil jejich pravidla hry. Draco byl při souboji roztěkaný, nesoustředěný a podle Harryho absolutně mimo. Nepoznával ho. Severus velmi rychle ztratil trpělivost a Harry mu pomyslně položil ruku na rameno, aby se uklidnil, když se rychle ujal slova dřív, než stihnul Draca seřvat do bezvědomí.

„Běž se vyspat.“ Severus na něj zavrčel. „Ne, vážně,“ otočil se teď přímo na Severuse, „sotva stojí. Ještě na to nemá.“

„Myslíš, že se ho někdo bude ptát, jestli na to má, nebo nemá? Prostě ho zabijí. Nebo ho zabiju já, jestli okamžitě nezmění svůj přístup,“ hádali se teď mezi sebou a Draca přestali vnímat.

„On ho změní…“

„Najednou se ho zastáváš?“ prsknul.

„Nezastávám. Jen bych z takovéhohle vítězství neměl žádnou radost,“ ušklíbal se, čímž Severuse poněkud odzbrojil. Vskutku zmijozelská výmluva.

Podíval se na Draca, aby mu pohledem dal jasně najevo, jak je z něj znechucený a rukou mávnul ke dveřím, aby zmizel. Ten se nenechal dvakrát pobízet.

„Bránil jsi mě před ním,“ poznamenal, když si byl jistý, že už je Draco z doslechu.

„Ty mě taky,“ připomněl mu Harry neutrálním tónem. „I když jsi nemusel.“

„Musel.“

„Ne,“ zakroutil hlavou. „Já od tebe nic takového nečekám.“

„Ano, jsem si toho vědom,“ dovolil si pohled do už zase zamračených očí, které podbarvené vztekem vždy získaly mnohem tmavší odstín.

„Tak proč přesně si myslíš, že musíš?“ uhnul pohledem, všimnul si Severus a ani z toho neměl radost. Z nějakého důvodu se do těch očí dívat chtěl.

„Bylo by podezřelé, kdybych se za tebe na veřejnosti nepostavil.“

„Cože?“ nakrabatil čelo, „to nemůžeš myslet vážně! Chceš mi tvrdit, že se za tebe musím pokaždé postavit, i když s tebou nebudu souhlasit?“

„V podstatě. Očekává se, že si své neshody vyřešíme doma, nikoliv mezi lidmi.“

„Žertuješ…“ potřásl hlavou a zjevně doufal, že Severus vykřikne apríl. To za tu dobu vážně nepochopil, že nežertuje nikdy?

„Ne,“ vyslovil tedy nahlas zjevné a sledoval další odmítavou reakci.

„To nechápu, kouzelníci klidně akceptují sňatek dvou mužů s věkovým rozdílem dvaceti let, ale vyjádřit nesouhlas je nepřijatelné? To nedává smysl!“ rozčiloval se.

„Svou stížnost adresujte Ministerstvu kouzel a mě z toho vynechejte. Mám na práci důležitější věci.“

Otočil se k odchodu a na zavlnění hábitu si dal záměrně záležet. Sotva dokončil druhý krok, to pocítil. Záchvěv magie. Reflexivně použil štít, aby do něj vzápětí narazila Potterova kletba. Prudce se otočil zpět a útok bez zaváhání opětoval. A znovu. Ještě jednou. Štítem neprošel, ale pálil v tak rychlém sledu, že se Harry musel nutně soustředit víc na štít, než na útok, protože jej stále nedokázal udržet zcela bez přemýšlení. Hlasitými inkantacemi se nezdržovali. Proč taky? Oba byli dostatečně silní na neverbální kouzla.

„Nikdo tě neučil, že není slušné útočit zezadu?“ vychutnával si Harryho, protože jasně cítil svou převahu.

„S tebou není žádná sranda!“

„Pak jste se měl oženit s klaunem, pane Pottere.“

„Ti mě děsí,“ zasmál se a švihnul hůlkou prudké odzbrojovací kouzlo.

„Á slavný podpis Chlapce, který přežil. To už tu dlouho nebylo,“ okomentoval výběr kouzla. „A já tě neděsím? Jsem zklamán.“

„Vůbec nejsi tak příšerný, jak si myslíš,“ zašklebil se a Severusovi zamrznul úsměšek na rtech.

„Impedimenta!“ seknul hůlkou i hlasem jako šavlí v odpověď, ale štítem nepronikl.

„Nic lepšího neumíš?“ vysmíval se mu.

„Neprovokuj, znovu už ti to nevyjde.“

„Možná ne, ale je to psina.“

„Psina?“ zopakoval a v rychlém sledu vypálil tři kletby. „Pouta na tebe!“ čtvrtá pak štítem přirozeně prošla a neviditelné provazy se Harrymu omotaly kolem těla a podtrhly mu nohy. „Teď je to psina.“ Vytáhnul koutek úst do polovičatého výsměšného úšklebku.

Ale cílem tohoto souboje nebylo si něco dokazovat. Mělo to jen pročistit vzduch a Severus to moc dobře pochopil. „Finite,“ stáhnul proto kouzlo a čekal na reakci.

„Pěkné,“ přiznal mu Harry a usmál se. A Severus měl co dělat, aby mu úsměv neoplatil.


	8. Nullo modo – 8.  kapitola | Lepidlo  života

Všichni tři stále přebývají v Londýně, přesto se podíváme i do Bradavic, na Astronomickou věž. A dojde i na Tchoříčky.

_Trochu to trvalo, ale mí imaginární přátelé se mnou prostě odmítali mluvit._

_Beta jako obvykle úžasná SarkaS. Děkuju za všechny komentáře u minulé kapitoly, mám z nich obrovskou radost a jsou úžasným povzbuzením._

8\. kapitola – Homo homini lupus

Mávnutím hůlky z koupelny vyhnal přebytečnou vlhkost po sprchování a posledním pohledem zkontroloval, zda je v místnosti všechno v pořádku a na svých místech, než ji opustil. Harry seděl na své posteli v tureckém sedu a v prstech zručně otáčel barevnou kostkou a pohled stočil k Severusovi se zamyšleným: „Víš, nad čím jsem přemýšlel?“

„Jsem přesvědčený, že si plně uvědomuješ úroveň své nitrobrany, navíc jsem si víc než jistý, že se momentálně žádná část mého vědomí nenachází ve tvé hlavě, a pokud se rozhlédneš, neuvidíš ani žádnou křišťálovou kouli, šálek se zbytky čajových lístků a už vůbec žádné vnitřnosti, které by mi pomohly poodhalit budoucnost před tím, než jsme se do tohoto hovoru pustili. Takže jistě pochopíš, že nemám šanci vědět, o čem přemýšlíš.“ Harry na něj zíral s otevřenou pusou a vytřeštěnýma očima, aby nakonec nejspíš usoudil, že mu to za komentář nestojí a s potřesením hlavou se vrátil k tomu, co chtěl Severusovi říct.

„Nepřijde ti zvláštní, že smrtijedi zaútočili v Zobí ulici, ale nečekali tam na mě? A pak se ukážeš na Příčné, a ani tam na tebe nikdo nezaútočil, i když je víc než pravděpodobné, že čekali, až se někde ukážeš?“

„Taky jsem nad tím přemýšlel,“ přiznal vážně.

„Bude to něco velkého a rozhodně ne dobrého.“

„Je toho víc, co se nám nezdá. Když už jsme u toho, v pátek bude schůze Řádu.“

„Tady?“ zvednul hlavu a upravil si brýle na nose.

„Samozřejmě,“ odpověděl tónem, který jasně dával najevo, jak moc stupidní jeho otázka byla.

Harry hlavu sklopil ke svým prstům a hrál si s nimi. „Myslel jsem, že to všechno půjde rychleji. Že touhle dobou už budu dávno v Řádu,“ začal odtažitě.

„Bystrozorský výcvik trvá tři roky. Pro vstup do Řádu bys měl mít minimálně poloviční znalosti. Jak přesně bys to chtěl vtěsnat do jednoho měsíce tréninku?“

„Nechceš mi snad tvrdit, že Fred nebo George podstoupili rok a půl tréninku, aby mohli být v Řádu?“ mračil se.

„Nejsou oficiálními členy. Nemají žádné přidělené mise. Na základě vlastního dobrovolného rozhodnutí se ale připojují k případným bitvám.“

„Aha. To v tom případě můžu taky.“

„To jistě můžeš, ale pokud sis nevšiml, nic se nedělo,“ odseknul. „Žádné bitvy, žádné otevřené útoky. Ne. Jen nenápadná jednotlivá zmizení a machinace na ministerstvu. Co bys asi tak chtěl dělat?“

„Cokoliv!“ zvednul prudce hlavu i hlasitost. „Celý tenhle nesmysl jsme podstoupili jen proto, abych mohl kouzlit a účastnit se akcí Řádu. Místo toho jsem stejně zavřený tady a nikdo si není jistý, jestli na sobě náhodou pořád nemám nějakou formu hlídáčku, ale chtít to zjistit je příliš riskantní. Dává ti to smysl? Mně tedy ne,“ zakroutil hlavou a obočí krčil k sobě s takovou razancí, že to Severusovi přišlo až směšné, „a v podstatě bylo naprosto zbytečné, že jsme se nechali svázat!“ pokračoval a náhle měl v očích zase ty spalující plameny. Ty, které dávaly tušit, že ví, co chce, i jak moc si za tím hodlá stát.

„Ty to pořád nechápeš, že ne,“ odpověděl přesto poměrně klidně. „Nebylo to zbytečné.“ Stáhnul obočí k sobě a držel se, aby neřekl něco, co nechtěl. „Museli jsme tě udržet v bezpečí a to se podařilo, nebo jsi chtěl zase sobecky riskovat krk?“ propálil ho nesouhlasným pohledem. Sobecké děcko, které myslí jen na sebe.

„Já? Sobecky?“ prsknul. „Do háje, kdy jsem udělal něco sobeckýho! Kdybych se chtěl chovat sobecky, tak už tu dávno nejsem, ale ne, já zase jednou věřil tomu, co mi řekl Brumbál, že po tom pitomým spoutání budu mít možnost něco udělat. Dursleovi zemřeli kvůli mně a já se ani nezmohl na to, abych Voldemortovi ukázal, že mu nedovolím beztrestně vraždit! Vůbec netušíš, jak mi je! Ale já se chovám sobecky? To ty jsi šel na Příčnou. A proč? Abys zjistil, že pořád nic nevíme!“

„Řvi si na někoho jiného,“ utnul ho ledově. „A co vůbec čekáš, že udělám?“

Harry se zarazil. Zjevně sám nevěděl, co vlastně od Severuse čeká. Věděl, co chce, ale netušil, jak toho dosáhnout. Jako obvykle. „Aha. Odpovím si sám. Nad tím jsi nepřemýšlel.“

„Nedělej ze mě idiota!“ zařval autoritativním hlasem, jaký u něj Severus ještě nikdy neslyšel. „Řekl jsi,“ vrčel temně skrze semknuté zuby, „že šlo o to udržet mě v bezpečí a že se to podařilo! To jsi mě tu pod záminkou tréninků jen držel, abych se nedostal ven?! Jak jsem mohl být tak slepý! Do hajzlu! Všechno to bylo úplně zbytečný! Úplně! Bože, já jsem takový idiot!“ vztekal se a protočil oči. Rukou si zajel do vlasů a bezděčně tak odhalil jizvu na čele. Na týle ruku zasekl a za vlasy zatáhl, jako by si je chtěl vyrvat. Než se nadechl k dalšímu obviňování sebe nebo Severuse, zvýšil na něj hlas, aby si udržel rovnocennou pozici.

„Tohle na mě nezkoušej. Chtěl jsi po mně výcvik nutný pro vstup do Řádu. Co z toho jsem nesplnil?“

„Samozřejmě. Dával sis velký pozor na to, co říkáš. Jako obvykle.“ Severus byl zvyklý na ten nenávistný pohled, nedokázal ho sám o sobě už tak vytočit. Slovům, která následovala, se to ale podařilo. „Zmijozel duší i myslí,“ odfrknul si Harry a potřásl přitom hlavou.

Severus mu prudce vrazil do ramene a přitiskl ho na stěnu mezi postelemi. Rukou mu drtil svalnatou paži, ale to sotva vnímal. Ze vzdálenosti jen několika málo centimetrů zíral do překvapením rozšířených zorniček. „Ještě jednou…“ zasyčel tichým, ale za to velmi nebezpečným zlostným tónem, „to použiješ jako urážku a bude mi úplně jedno, co se mnou Brumbál nebo Lupin provedou, až s tebou skončím,“ zakončil svou výhružku, ale pořád ho držel. Harry na něj zíral stále stejně a pak hlavu nepatrně sklopil.

„Nemyslel jsem to tak,“ šeptnul tiše. Severus ho pustil a o krok ustoupil. Oba si vzali pár vteřin na uklidnění. „Teď chci slyšet pravdu. Zdržoval jsi to úmyslně?“

„Nic jsem nezdržoval. Chtěl ses zlepšit v souboji a podstoupit výcvik nutný pro vstup do Řádu. Před chvílí jsem ti vysvětlil, že je nemožné to zvládnout za měsíc.“

„Ano. A samozřejmě jsi mi nemohl říct, že to bude trvat mnohem delší dobu, než jsem si představoval, ale do háje, tys to moc dobře věděl. Všechno,“ obviňoval ho zase. Zcela nesmyslně.

„Chováš se absurdně a nepřijatelně. Okamžitě se uklidni,“ syknul.

„Přestaň mi pořád říkat, co mám, nebo nemám dělat! Mám toho plný zuby!“ S tím prošel kolem Severuse a vydupal z ložnice. Hlasité prásknutí dveřmi si neodpustil.

Severus se jen velmi pomalu uklidňoval. Dlouhou dobu jen stál na místě a přemýšlel o všem, co mu Potter vmetl do obličeje. Nemohl tvrdit, že by nerozuměl tomu pocitu zrady, který se Harrymu v očích míhal, ale nechápal, co vlastně Potter čekal. Každopádně byl ohromený způsobem, jakým s ním dokázal jednat. Poprvé měl Severus pocit, že stojí proti muži a ne jen svému studentovi. A to bylo trochu šokující. Samozřejmě si moc dobře uvědomoval sílu, jaká z něj vyzařovala při soubojích i magii vířivě sálající, když zuřil, ale tentokrát v tom bylo ještě něco jiného. Vystřízlivění. Jako by si až teď uvědomil, co to ve skutečnosti spoutání znamená, i když Severus pochyboval, že tomu rozumí v plné míře.

Občas měl pocit, že Potter si ze všeho nejvíc přál nebýt sám na všechno, co se kolem něj děje, a že toho nebylo zrovna málo, a možná i doufal, že v tomhle pochybném svazku přece jen nalezne nějakou jistotu, kterou tak zoufale potřeboval. Potřeboval vědět, že není na všechno sám, že se nemusí strachovat, že Severus zmizí stejně jako všichni ostatní, kteří mu pomáhali. Jenom si nebyl jistý, že mu takovýhle pocit jistoty může dát. Bylo tu až příliš mnoho proměnných na to, aby se mohl stát něčím pevným bodem. A bylo v tom i příliš zodpovědnosti a on už jí měl na svých ramenou tolik, že o další nestál.

Ale pak tu byl fakt, že jednou se svazkem souhlasil a musel brát v potaz i povinnosti z toho vyplývající. A jednou z nich byla i podpora. Věděl, že bude stát Harrymu po boku, ať se mu to líbí nebo ne.

Protože to slíbil.

Tohle byl nejspíš jediný argument, který na něj ještě fungoval. Připomínal si, že ona se pro Harryho obětovala. Položila život za jeho život. A on slíbil, že nedovolí, aby tahle oběť byla marná. Řekl, že na něj dá pozor a pomůže mu. A tak to taky udělá.

* * * * *

Zapadnul do jedné z volných ložnic. Patřila Siriusovi. Jak jen mu v tu chvíli chyběl! Kdyby tu byl… Spousta věcí by se nestala. A teď… Teď by si nepřipadal jako naprostý idiot, který úplně zbytečně přišel i o poslední zbytky svobody, kterou měl. Protože přesně to udělal. Vzdal se všeho, aby konečně dokázal něco užitečného. Přemluvil, proboha vždyť on doslova prosil Severuse, aby s tím rituálem souhlasil. Tak moc chtěl něco dokázat, že byl úplně slepý. Jak mohl nevidět, jak zbytečné a nesmyslné to bylo? Byl zaslepený touhou po pomstě a nechápal důsledky. Byl naivní. Musel si to konečně přiznat. Nikdy neměl Brumbálovi věřit, že po spoutání se něco změní. Z nějakého důvodu ho do toho Brumbál vmanipuloval, když byl Harry nejzranitelnější, a zbývala otázka proč. Proč tohle všechno navrhnul? Šlo mu skutečně jen o ochranu? Ano, tu mu spoutání do určité míry zajistilo, ale za jakou cenu?! A znovu si vybavil rozhovor, který vedl se Severusem před pár dny. Proč chtěl to spojení stále zachovat? Harry si byl jistý, že v tom všem je něco víc, něco mu zoufale unikalo a jen to umocňovalo pocit beznaděje a bezmocnosti. Nemohl vůbec nic. Seděl na zemi, zády opřený o zeď a rukama si zajížděl do vlasů.

Pochopil, že se zase jednou stal součástí něčeho, co přesahovalo jeho osobu a nebyl to vůbec hezký pocit. Takhle zpětně nechápal, jak si mohl byť jen na okamžik myslet, že spojení vyřeší některý z jeho problémů. Ano, mohl začít kouzlit o měsíc dřív. Bože, to bylo tak směšné! Jako by náhle vystřízlivěl. Všechno na něj dolehlo v celé své tíži a najednou viděl, jak nesmyslně se zachoval. A znovu musel řešit otázku, co dál. Jenomže odpověď už přece znal. Díky spojení zesílil a ještě ani nezačali zkoumat, jaké možnosti jim přináší fakt, že jejich magie dokáže spolupracovat, ale mohlo to být přesně to, co by mu mohlo pomoct porazit Voldemorta.

A náhle mu došlo, že tohle mohl být hlavní Brumbálův záměr. Jejich spojením získal prostě jen silnější zbraň. Bylo mu z té představy zle. Ale zároveň to chápal.

A měl by toho využít.

Ještě několik minut se jen vydýchával, aby dostal emoce zcela pod kontrolu. Když si byl jistý, že se mu to podařilo, vrátil se v tichosti do ložnice. Trochu doufal, že bude Snape už spát a trochu doufal, že to ještě dořeší a udělají konečnou tlustou čáru, protože nemohli stejné téma řešit pořád dokola. Potichu otevřel dveře. Na stěnách se mihotaly stíny od plamenů svíček. Severus seděl v křesle, ale oči měl přivřené, tvář uvolněnou. Zavřel za sebou dveře a Severus oči otevřel. Vyčkával. Harry přešel ke své posteli a sednul si na kraj. Oči zabodnul do Severuse a počkal, až se na něj otočil.

„Omlouvám se, nezvládám to,“ řekl s největší upřímností, jaké byl schopen. „Je toho moc. Vážně.“ Rozhodl se, že už nebude řešit fakt, že jsou spoutáni a prostě se s tím smíří, a pokud možno využije ve svůj prospěch. Byla tu ale další věc, kterou musel vyřešit. Neustále měl pocit, že vybouchne. Vztek se v něm kumuloval a stačilo jen velmi málo, aby se hráz protrhla. A vadilo mu to, nevěděl, jak to potlačit.

„Můžu ti pomoct, pokud o to stojíš,“ promluvil klidně Severus.

„Ano. Asi ano,“ přisvědčil a cítil podivnou nervozitu.

„Nedokážeš se vyrovnat s nárůstem své magické síly související s dospělostí a ještě umocněnou spojením. Musíš se naučit ovládat a kontrolovat nejen svoje myšlenky, ale hlavně pocity, aniž by ses na to musel takovou měrou soustředit. Nitrobrana ti v tom může být víc než nápomocná.“ Vstal a i s křeslem se přisunul blíž k Harrymu. „Použij nitrozpyt.“

Harry se prudce zamračil a zíral na Snapea. To přece nemohl myslet vážně. „To jako na tebe?“ ověřoval si.

„Samozřejmě. Nikdo jiný tu není.“

„To ale… Ne, to nejde,“ sklopil hlavu.

„Vím, co dělám. Jsem připravený.“

„Ani to není moje silná stránka. Vlastně jsem to zkusil jen párkrát na Remuse. Nepodařilo se mi to.“

„Předpoklady splňuješ. Tak to zkus. S hůlkou.“

Harry zpod polštáře vytáhnul hůlku a namířil na Severuse. Přivřel oči a soustředil se. „ _Legillimens_.“

Nemohl uvěřit, že ho Snape pustil do své mysli po tom, co se stalo před pár týdny a na hodinách nitrobrany. Ale tentokrát to skutečně bylo jiné. Ocitl se v Severusově vědomí a nedokázal přečíst vůbec nic, dokud Snapeovo náhle zhmotnělé mentální já nepromluvilo.

-Cítíš něco?- Harry se snažil zachytit cokoliv, co by k němu mohlo dolehnout, ale bylo to jako vzduchoprázdno.

-Ne.-

-Když vstoupím já do tvé mysli, všechny pocity mě zaplaví. Precizně skrýváš své vzpomínky, i myšlenky dokážeš ovládat, ale na pocity zapomínáš.-

-Ovládáš je stoprocentně?- zajímal se.

-Je to náročné. Silné emoce se ven dostanou. Lze je ale zamaskovat. Třeba za nenávist, nebo jinou silnou emoci.-

Harryho náhle zasáhl příval zloby a kruté pomstychtivosti tak silně, až se otřásl. To bylo jasné.

-Nenávist,- sdělil svůj odhad Severusovi.

-To byla maskovaná touha,- vyvedl ho z omylu.

-Oh. Teda. No, doufám, že po mně nikdy toužit nebudeš.- Severus mu věnoval jednu _nebuď idiot_ myšlenku.

-Chápeš ten princip?- zeptal se potom.

-Asi jo.-

-Teď zkus projít nitrobranou.-

-Cože?! Ne. To ne!- odmítal zuřivě.

-Tenkrát jsem tě podcenil. Nečekal jsem protiútok, když ses měl jen bránit. Tak dělej.-

-No dobře. Ale jak? Je to tu jak na severním pólu,- poukázal na pustoprázdno kolem nich.

-V první řadě musíš vědět, co chceš najít.-

-Tak třeba rituál spoutání,- navrhnul záměrně nějakou vzpomínku, kterou měli společnou.

-Když myslíš…-

-Co?-

-Obávám se, že to bude lehce zamlžená vzpomínka.-

-Aha.-

-Tak se soustřeď v uvozovkách na klíčová slova a mysli na to, že chceš vidět rituál.- Přivřel oči svého imaginárního já a soustředil se na postup, jak ho popsal Snape. Cítil jakési pnutí, jako by ho něco chtělo vtáhnout do sebe, podobně jako při přemisťování, ale něco mu v tom bránilo.

-Dobře. Kdokoliv se slabší nitrobránou by už dávno podlehl,- dolehl k němu trochu zastřený hlas. Ignoroval ho a plně se soustředil na ten tah. Vyšel mu vstříc, nechal se pohltit a náhle se ocitl v Bradavicích. Sledoval své druhé já, zelené a těsně před omdlením, s kapičkami potu na spáncích, jak zírá před sebe. Znovu se mu stáhnul žaludek, jako tehdy a vyplul ze vzpomínky dřív, než se dostali k výměně prstýnků. Rovnou vypadnul i ze Severusovy hlavy.

„Bože, málem jsem ti omdlel do náruče!“ zrudnul hanbou.

„Díky Merlinovi, že jsi to neudělal. Už takhle to byl dost výstřední svazek.“

„Nezlobíš se?“ zašeptal.

„Pustil jsem tě skrz, abys pochopil, jak to funguje,“ pozoroval ho zamyšleně.

„Aha,“ hlesnul s úlevou.

„Až příliš ti záleží na tom, jestli se na tebe někdo nezlobí…“ konstatoval, ale doufal, že se mu dostane vysvětlení.

„Já vím.“ Harry si propletl prsty a nehty palců ťukal o sebe.

„Poslouchám,“ naznačil.

„Není o čem mluvit. Stručně řečeno, ať jsem se snažil, jak jsem chtěl, vždycky si našli důvod, proč jsem jen nepovedený spratek.“

„Možná kdyby věděli, co všechno jsi…“

„Tak by se mi vysmáli, že i mezi těmi svými blázny jsem tak neoblíbený, že si musím vymýšlet historky o obrovských hadech, nebo by mě vyhodili z domu. Nedivil bych se. Celou dobu byli v obrovském nebezpečí a já to neviděl.“

„Tohle není tvá chyba,“ snažil se mu znovu připomenout, jak moc si všechno vztahuje na sebe.

„Víš… Vážně o tom pochybuju,“ zamračil se.

„To je hloupost. Všechno se netočí jen kolem tebe.“

„Ne. Tohle je hloupost. Vždycky se to točí kolem mě,“ vysvětloval smutně.

„Tohle je bezpředmětné. Pojď spát.“

Kývnul. „Děkuju, že jsi mi to ukázal. Budu to cvičit.“

„Dobrou noc.“

„Dobrou.“

* * * * *

„Tomu říkám etiketa,“ utrousil Draco, když procházel kolem Harryho, který seděl na schodě a skoro už tradičně doplňoval energii čokoládou.

„Říká ten, co nosí permanentně rozepnutou dobrou polovinu knoflíků na košili,“ poukázal rukou na jeho rozhalenku i rozepnuté manžetové knoflíčky a vyhrnuté rukávy košile.“

„Ty nosíš mudlovské oblečení,“ vrátil mu pohoršeně Draco.

„Je pohodlné! Taky by ti to prospělo,“ ušklíbnul se.

„Jak to může být pohodlné? Už od pohledu je to tuhé a těsné,“ nakrčil nos, jako by byl Harry oblečený do žabince, a ne obyčejných riflí.

„To jsou džíny. Pracovní kalhoty. Jsou tuhé, protože musí něco vydržet. A věř tomu, nebo ne, vůbec nejsou těsné.“

„No, děkuji za přednášku, ale myslím, že zůstanu u osvědčené klasiky.“

„Jak se upevňují kouzelnické portréty?“ střelil zamyšleným pohledem k Dracovi. Těžko by v okolí našel čistokrevnějšího kouzelníka, musel mít nějakou zkušenost s kouzly na upevňování portrétů.

„Kouzlem trvalého přilnutí.“

„Jasně, ale znáš kouzlo samotné?“

„Ovšem,“ kývnul a Harry v tom naprosto jasně slyšel _za koho mě máš?_

„A mohl bys mě s ním prosím seznámit?“

„A můžu na tu zeď připevnit tebe?“ povytáhnul jedno obočí a koutek rtů do zlověstného úsměvu.

„Vtipný. Tohle,“ hodil po něm malou papírovou kuličku.

„Ani nechci vědět, co to je…“ sebral ji Draco z rukávu, kde přistála, s největším znechucením.

„Počkej,“ Harry obalil kuličku slabou vrstvou magie, „můžeš.“ Cítil, jak pavučinky kouzla pronikly jeho bariérou, prošly skrz na skrz celou kuličkou a prolnuly do zdi jako spletité podhoubí.

„Super. Díky!“ zazubil se. Draco to sice pochopil jako výzvu k odchodu, ale protože nechápal, jaký to mělo smysl, zíral dál na Pottera jako na zjevení.

Harry na kuličku vztáhnul silnější výboj magie, ale místo toho, aby ji obalil, pronikl do vnitřních struktur a napojil se na pavučinkovou síť Dracova kouzla. Potom je jednoduše nahradil svou magií. Když byla Dracova stopa kompletně zničena, stačilo jen magii stáhnout.

Kulička spadla na zem.

„Co to…“ začal Draco a zíral na Harryho spokojený úsměv. „Asi to nefungovalo.“

„Fungovalo,“ vyvrátil mu.

„Tak jak ale…“

„Prostě jsem to zlomil. Díky za pomoc.“

„Jistě… prostě zlomil,“ zopakoval nevěřícně a trochu potřásl hlavou. „Severus je v laboratoři?“

„Jo. Ale hrozně to tam smrdí. Tvrdil, že vaří Značkovací lektvar, ale podle mě mu tam chcípnul jelen, jen o tom neví.“

„Jelen?“ vytřeštil oči a snažil se pochytat souvislosti.

„Uvidíš sám,“ ušklíbl se Harry.

* * * * *

„Dobré ráno,“ vyrušil ho Dracův opatrný hlas od práce.

„Dobré, nedělej průvan.“ Vešel dovnitř a neslyšně za sebou zavřel.

„Můžu nějak pomoct?“

„Myslel jsem, že bys mohl s Harrym dohnat své mezery v souboji. Z nějakého důvodu souhlasil, že to s tebou projde, i když já osobně nechápu proč, po tom, co jsi předvedl posledně.“

„Já vím. Omlouvám se. Nebyl jsem,“ odmlčel se, „ve své kůži. Zlepším se. A Potter je právě stejně příliš zabraný do čokolády. Pomohl bych ti tady a pak šel za ním. Merline, s tím jelenem měl pravdu,“ otřásl se.

„S jelenem?“ střelil po něm pohledem a před očima měl Harryho patrona.

„Ale nic,“ odmítnul.

„Doufám,“ začal obezřetně a s důrazem na každé slovo, „že své rozhodnutí myslíš vážně.“

„Ano. Jsem si jistý,“ kývnul vážně a odolával Severusovu upřenému pohledu. Přesto Severus váhal.

„Rád bych měl pocit, že tomu mohu věřit.“

„Nemám ti co nabídnout. Jen chci jednou udělat něco… správně. Až do toho okamžiku na Astronomické věži jsem netušil, že vše jen hraješ. A i když mi to nedošlo hned, to co dělá Pán zla… To nechci.“

„Uvědomuješ si, co by to znamenalo v případné bitvě?“

„Neříkej mu to, ale myslím si, že pokud má někdo šanci tohle ukončit, je to Potter.“

„Chápu, že si chceš zvolit vítěznou stranu, ale o tom jsem nemluvil. Můžeš se dostat do situace, kdy budeš volit mezi rodinou a třeba právě Harrym.“

„Vždycky bych zachránil rodiče. Chci říct, pořád to jsou moji rodiče, ať se stalo cokoliv. Kdybych je mohl zachránit, tak to bez zaváhání udělám. Ale jak jsem řekl. Jestli má někdo šanci, je to Potter. Když jsem ti před ním nepřímo vyhrožoval, v tu chvíli jsem pochopil, co dokáže, když mu o něco jde… Takže, nikdy bych ho neobětoval, jestli máš na mysli tohle.“

„Proč jsi zkoušel, jak zareaguje?“ zeptal se upjatě.

„Upřímně?“

„Samozřejmě,“ zavrčel.

„Kdo by dokázal uvěřit, že jste manželé? Teda, už ve věži jsem viděl, jak jste spolu beze slov komunikovali, ale i tak je těžké tomu uvěřit…“

„Nic ti do toho není,“ zasyčel a na pár vteřin se také ocitnul ve věži. Žádná komunikace beze slov. Jenom náhoda, intuice a kupodivu Potterova předvídavost a ochota riskovat je z toho nakonec dostaly. Proto nechápal, že Draco i Brumbál přišli nezávisle na sobě s teorií, že se on s Harrym jakkoliv doplňovali.

„Ne. Já vím, že ne, ale musíš uznat, že nebudu jediný, koho napadne: _Jak se tohle, u Salazara,_ stalo?“ Ano, tu otázku si kladl velmi často.

„Nechceme, aby se o tom vědělo, tak to respektuj,“ nakázal mu.

„Samozřejmě.“

„Začni vařit Bezesný spánek.“

* * * * *

„Mohl bys?“ ťuknul si Harry na spánek, když Severus večer vešel do ložnice. Ten se beze slova posadil do přivolaného křesla a seslal stínové Legilimens.

-Lepší, ale z té radosti bych mohl dostat migrénu. Co tě tak potěšilo?-

-Madame Blacková,- sdělil mu hrdě.

-Budu ignorovat všechny dvojsmysly, co mě k tomu napadají… Jak?-

-Už nezkrášluje vstupní halu,- zubilo se na něj Harryho mentální já.

„Jak se ti to podařilo?“ nesnažil se skrýt upřímný údiv a vrátil se do reality.

„Draco mi s tím pomohl. Bylo to poučné,“ zubil se na Severuse, který nad tím jen potřásl hlavou a zašel do koupelny.

Harry padnul na záda do postele, ruku pod hlavou a poslouchal uklidňující zvuky sprchování za zdí. Když si uvědomil, že ho ten zvuk, který mu ještě nedávno rval vlasy a trhal uši, vlastně uklidňuje, že se mu u toho dobře přemýšlí, odolával nutkání zaťukat si na čelo. Nehledě na to, jak moc zvrácené to bylo, protože ve chvíli, kdy se zamyslel nad zvukem, byl už jen krůček od toho, aby si představoval i obraz. A ať si to vymlouval, jak chtěl, ten obraz v něm nevyvolával zdaleka takové pohoršení, jaké měl. Spíš naopak. Přisoudil to bouřícím hormonům, na které jistě měl věk, a silou vůle se donutil myslet na něco naprosto neškodného. Ale když Severus z koupelny vyšel, neodolal nutkání a doslova ho sjel pohledem od hlavy k patě. Vlasy navlhlé, volně splývající podél obličeje, výraz napjatý a nečitelný. Černé saténové pyžamo s dlouhými rukávy a nohavicemi připomínalo jeho denní oblečení. Největší rozdíl byl patrný u krku, který byl odhalený díky kulatému výstřihu. Harry uhranutě zíral na pohyb výrazného ohryzku, když si uvědomil, že Severus na něj mluví.

„Promiň, cože?“ vzpamatoval se rychle.

„Vnímáš vůbec?“ zeptal se zároveň s Harryho omluvou a doplnil to typickým stažením obočí, které mu na čele vyhloubilo vrásku.

„Ne. Omlouvám se. Nějak jsem se zamyslel.“ Severus prudce vydechl.

„Říkám, že zítra budu celý den ve škole a večer je porada Řádu.“

„Aha. Dobře,“ kývnul a konečně se plně soustředil.

„Také bychom ještě měli dořešit pár drobností. Počítal jsem, že touto dobou už se o našem sňatku bude dávno vědět, ale zřejmě se to daří držet pod pokličkou, takže se můžeš rozhodnout, kde chceš během školy bydlet.“

„Rád bych zůstal ve věži,“ nadhodil svůj názor a čekal plamennou reakci. Ani si nebyl jistý proč. Každopádně ho souhlas, který následoval, víc než překvapil.

„Dobře, uděláme to tak.“

„Vážně? Nevadí ti to?“ vykulil oči.

„Na začátku prázdnin jsem řekl, že tohle nechám na tobě a budu respektovat tvůj názor.“

„A toho si vážím, ale zajímá mě i tvůj názor.“

„Vzhledem k tomu, že to skutečně ještě neprosáklo na veřejnost, by bylo moudré toho využít.“

„Dobře,“ usmál se a myslí mu problesklo, že se vše konečně vrátí trochu do normálu. Severus se na něj zadíval svým pátravým pohledem, o kterém si Harry myslel, že dokáže číst myšlenky a prohlédnout na dno lidské duše i bez nitrozpytu. Obvykle se mu z toho pohledu rozklepala kolena. Teď naštěstí seděl.

„Ale měl bys vědět, že za mnou můžeš kdykoliv přijít,“ dodal pak Severus zcela vážně.

„To bys mi musel dát školní trest, jinak by to bylo poněkud podezřelé. Potter dobrovolně ve sklepení…“ zasmál se.

„To nebude problém,“ ujistil ho.

„Jakože ti mám dát záminku?“ zubil se.

„Co se tebe týče, vždycky se nějaká najde.“

„To není fér. Prostě jsi na mě zasednutý,“ smál se dál.

„Protože jsi naprosto rozčilující ignorant neschopný ocenit umění výroby lektvarů.“

„To není pravda,“ ohradil se, ale vzápětí zvážněl: „Myslím, že se mi do školy vůbec nechce.“ Dal Severusovi prostor pro reakci, když ale nepřicházela, a ani se nepohnul z místa, pokračoval, „nemůžu se zbavit dojmu, že mě tam nečeká nic dobrého.“

„Myslím, že z Obrany tě propadnout nenechám.“

„Protože už takhle je dost velká ostuda, že manžel jednoho z největších Mistrů lektvarů je na lektvary naprosto neschopný, a kdybych ještě propadnul z Obrany, musel bys chodit kanály?“

„Přesně.“

„Umíš tančit?“

„Cože?!“ povytáhnul obočí a už zase zíral tím pátravým pohledem. Harry si v té souvislosti vybavil lotroskop. Severus musel mít jeden zabudovaný v sobě. Každou neplechu dokázal odhalit už v zárodku.

„Jestli umíš tančit, protože jestli jsi i v tomhle lepší než já, začnu z tebe mít komplex méněcennosti.“

„Řekl bych, že umím.“

„Bezva, fakt bezva. A co tohle?“ hodil po něm bez varování zamíchanou Rubikovu kostku. „Bez kouzel!“ houknul ještě varovně a sledoval, jak jí Severus otáčí v prstech, aby si ji prohlédl. Zubil se, byl si jistý, že aspoň v něčem má navrch.

Úsměv mu zamrznul na rtech přesně v okamžiku, kdy Severus začal kostku po vrstvách otáčet, a definitivně pohasnul, když ji po něm asi po půl minutě hodil. Složenou.

„To si děláš srandu!“ obvinil ho.

„Můj otec byl mudla, myslíš, že neznám Rubikovu kostku?“ zašklebil se s pohoršením na opařeného Harryho.

„Fajn. Definitivně trpím komplexem méněcennosti.“

„Jdu spát dřív, než přijdeš s dalším šíleným způsobem, jak si srazit ego,“ potřásl hlavou Severus a odebral se do své postele.

„Jo. Tohle pomohlo, fakt. Díky,“ šklebil se Harry, když se zavrtával pod peřinu.

„Rádo se stalo.“

* * * * *

„Hraješ šachy?“ ptal se Draco Severuse a Harry tomu nijak nevěnoval pozornost, dokud mu nedošlo, že nepřichází žádná odpověď. Zvednul hlavu od rozečtených novin, aby zjistil, že Severus tam vlastně vůbec není.

„To jako já?“ podivil se naprosto upřímně.

„Ne, povídám si s tvojí sovou, toho si nevšímej,“ mávnul Draco rukou. „Samozřejmě, že ty!“ probodl Harryho důrazným pohledem.

„No. Hraju. Ale to je tak všechno. Jestli si potřebuješ zvednout sebevědomí, jsem ideální protihráč. Pokud chceš, aby partie trvala déle jak dvě minuty, řekni radši Severusovi.

„Je zavřený v pracovně…“

„Aha. A co Tchoříčky?“ zazubil se.

„Děláš si legraci?“ vytřeštil Draco oči. „Kolik ti je? Pět?“

„Nebuď suchar,“ houknul, složil noviny a zároveň si hru přivolal.

„Pottere…“

„Malfoyi?“ uculoval se.

„Tohle hrát odmítám!“ rozčiloval se až příliš důrazně.

„Proč? Nevíš jak?“ dělal si z něj legraci. Malfoy na něj jen nedůvěřivě zíral. V tu chvíli mu to došlo. „Počkej… Tys vážně nikdy…?“

„Není to zrovna hra, kterou by mí rodiče považovali za vhodnou…“

„Dobře, ale ve škole?“

„Ve Zmijozelu se bavíme jinak,“ pokrčil ramenem.

„Je to jednoduchý, sedej.“ Rozložil hrací desku i figurky.

* * * * *

Severus v první chvíli nevěřil vlastním uším. Od náročné formulace jedné ze základních tezí výzkumu o vrozených vadách kouzelníků ho vytrhl hlasitý smích. A znovu. Potřetí už to nevydržel a umístil na dveře ochranné kouzlo. Ale nedokázal se vrátit k původní myšlence, neustále přemýšlel nad tím, co mohlo tolik smíchu způsobit. Vyšel z pracovny a sešel do obývacího pokoje, kde před krbem na zemi seděli Harry s Dracem. Před sebou měli rozloženou desku s kouzelnickou hrou a dvě otevřené láhve máslového ležáku. Ani se nenamáhali se sklenicemi. Celý prostor silně zapáchal, ale oni jako by to snad ani nevnímali. Harry se zrovna tvářil nanejvýš pobouřeně a Draco… Draco se nahlas smál. V obličeji byl červený a z očí mu tekly slzy. Jednu ruku měl položenou na břiše, druhou se opíral o podlahu a zjevně nemohl přestat. Poprvé za tu dobu, co tu bydlel, byl skutečně uvolněný a bezstarostný, jako by konečně na chvíli zapomněl na všechny tíživé události. A Harrymu se to povedlo jen jednou hloupou hrou. Severus stál mezi dveřmi a udělal krok zpátky dřív, než si ho stihli všimnout. Ale zůstal, aby slyšel. Dracovi trvalo téměř minutu, než se dokázal ovládnout a Harry se k němu za tu dobu připojil a smál se spolu s ním. Hlasitým, uvolněným smíchem, naplněným radostí a spokojeností. A Severuse podivně píchlo v břiše.

* * * * *

„Pottere, tohle je potřetí, co jsem tě porazil!“ na oko se rozčiloval Draco, jako by mu vadilo, že nemá dostatečně vyrovnaného soupeře.

„Štěstí začátečníka,“ zabručel, ale neodkázal zakrýt pobavení.

„To neukecáš. Prostě jsem lepší,“ naparoval se.

„Tak mám asi štěstí v lásce,“ pokrčil pobaveně rameny. O štěstí v lásce si mohl nechat tak maximálně zdát.

„Cože?“ zamrkal zmateně a přesedl si do tureckého sedu.

„To se tak říká. Smůla ve hře – štěstí v lásce,“ vysvětlil a upil ze svého máslového ležáku.

„Ach tak…“ odmlčel se na okamžik Draco, aby vzápětí o něco vážněji a tišeji pokračoval, „proč sis ho vzal?“

„Ve válce si člověk nemůže být jistý dalším dnem. Na co čekat…“ pokrčil lhostejně ramenem.

„Dobře, ale on tě vždycky-“ Harry ho nenechal domluvit.

„Byla to hra. Po prázdninách se k ní zase vrátíme. Je mi jedno, co si myslí, nebo vidí ostatní.“

„Asi to není jednoduché.“

„Ne. To není. Severus je hodně… svůj. Svérázný, tvrdohlavý, neústupný.“

„Jste naprosté protiklady…“

„Ano. To jsme,“ vydechl.

„ V té věži…“ začal tiše Draco, „sálala z vás síla, jako by to kolem vás jiskřilo.“

Harry si vybavil onu vzpomínku, kterou pokud mohl, schovával hluboko ve svém podvědomí. A snažil se vybavit si cokoliv, co by odpovídalo Dracovu popisu.

_Snape zvedl hůlku a namířil na Brumbála._

_Na zlomek vteřiny všechno ve věži hrozivě zamrzlo a všechny pohledy byly neúprosně namířeny na Snape, jeho hůlku a Brumbála zhrouceného u zdi. I hlasy bitvy dole utichly. Všechno, jako by se připravovalo na nevyhnutelné. Harry náhle pocítil závan stínové magie a najednou se mohl pohnout. Nesměl však vydat ani hlásku, aby na sebe neupozornil._

_„Avada kedavra!“_

_Snape se prudce otočil a z jeho hůlky vytryskl paprsek zeleného světla a narazil do prsou šokem ztuhlého vlkodlaka. Další zlomek vteřiny stačil Harrymu na to, aby omráčil neznámého smrtijeda, který mu stál nejblíže. Brumbál se definitivně zhroutil k zemi drže se za srdce a Harry si stoupnul před něj odhodlaný jej bránit. Plášť mu sklouznul z ramen a žena si jej všimla._

_„Potter!“ vyjekla, ale nedokázala na něj zaútočit, přestože odolávala Snapeovu útoku společně s bratrem._

_„Mdloby na tebe!“ zařval Harry, ale neprošel jejím silným štítem. Snape vyslal kletbu na Amycuse a Alectě vteřina stačila na to, aby seslala kletbu na Harryho, který nezávisle na ní vyslal své vlastní odzbrojovací kouzlo._

_Snape viděl, že Potter nestihne vyčarovat štít._

_„Protego!“ střelil rychle po Harrym a jen díky tomu, že prakticky stáli vedle sebe, kletba Carrowové narazila na jeho štít a obrátila se proti ní zároveň s Harryho kouzlem. Tohle jednoduché kouzlo, ale stačilo k tomu, aby Amycus mezitím oslabil Severusův štít a další kletbou jej prorazil. Letěl ke zdi a jeho hůlka opačným směrem._

_Harry držel hůlku smrtijedky, svou vlastní jí mířil přímo na srdce a těkal očima po místnosti. Amycus zaujal stejnou pozici, jenom mířil na Snapea. A Draco těkal pohledem i hůlkou z jednoho na druhého. Všichni do jednoho prudce vydechovali a stejně tak přemýšleli, jak z toho ven. Patová situace._

_„Dohodneme se. Vrátíš jí hůlku a nezabiju ho,“ kývnul obtloustlý smrtijed hlavou ke Snapeovi, který se teď tisknul zády na zeď._

_„Harry, ne-“_

_Víc Snape říct nestihnul, protože smrtijed bleskově zakouzlil „Silencio!“_

_Harry se paradoxně rozesmál. „Vrátím jí hůlku a zabijete nás všechny, nebo předáte rovnou Voldemortovi!“ Prakticky všichni přítomní se při jeho slovech napjali, oba sourozenci zasyčeli._

_„Ale no tak, můžeme to vyřešit… Já si vezmu tyhle dva zrádce,“ kývnul na Draca a Severuse, „a tebe nechám jít… Jen jí vrať hůlku.“ Harry pocítil slabý záchvěv magie, jakoby na svém těle. Jen si nebyl jistý, co za kouzlo to je. Mohl jen doufat, že je to nějaký druh štítu, který na něj stínově seslal Snape._

_Bylo to riskantní, protože vedle něj ještě stále stál Draco, a zjevně v tuhle chvíli nikdo nevěděl, co od něj čekat. A to ani Draco sám. Pokud neprojde jeho kouzlo Carrowovým štítem, zabije Snapea._

_„Proč by ti na nich mělo záležet? Všichni víme, jak moc tě Snape nenávidí a s Malfoyovic klukem to není o moc lepší,“ útočil na něj slovně. Harry viděl, jak Snape kroutí hlavou na znamení nesouhlasu, v očích bezmezný vztek. „Odmítá to jen proto, že jeho život teď visí na tvém rozhodnutí. Co uděláš? Zaútočíš na mě?“ vysmíval se._

_„Pravděpodobně.“_

_„Pak ho zabiju.“_

_„Sám jsi to řekl. Proč by mi na něm mělo záležet?“ povytáhnul obočí. Smrtijed zaváhal._

_A to Harrymu stačilo._

_„Expelliarmus!“ zaburácel a do levé ruky chytil další dvě hůlky a uskočil, když se po něm Alecta natáhla. Jednu hůlku hodil po Snapeovi, nevěděl, jestli jeho vlastní, a než se k němu smrtijedka dostala, stihnul křiknout: „Mdloby ne tebe!“ Snape se okamžitě postaral o druhého smrtijeda._

_Okamžik jen stáli a prudce vydechovali._

_Ticho pročísla další inkantace, tentokrát vyslovena až příliš klidně: „Pouta na tebe“. Pokud Harry mohl soudit, ten tón byl ze všeho nejvíc zklamaný, ale u Snapea bylo těžké soudit, co muž cítí, nebo myslí. Neviditelné provazy se omotaly kolem Malfoye a podtrhly mu nohy, takže se svezl na podlahu. Ležel na boku a do očí se mu nahrnuly slzy ponížení a bezbřehé nenávisti._

Všechno to bylo stále tak hektické, jak si to pamatoval a rozhodně neměl pocit, že by byl jakkoliv propojený se Snapem. Cítil na sobě jeho štít, a to bylo tak všechno…

„Čekal jsem, že mě odzbrojíš,“ zadíval se na Draca.

„Já vlastně taky,“ přiznal.

„Aha.“

„Jo.“

„Proč jsi to dělal?“ Harry nemusel vysvětlovat, na co se ptá.

„Já neměl na vybranou,“ upíral pohled do Harryho očí a snažil se mu vysvětlit své pohnutky.

„Ale teď máš.“

„Já vím. A je mi taky mnohem líp. Pro jednou mám pocit, že skutečně můžu udělat svoje vlastní rozhodnutí.“

Tak to ti závidím, pomyslel si Harry. „Doufám, že ho dobře zvážíš.“

„Jak jsem řekl. Už jsem se rozhodnul.“

„Dobře, Draco, věřím ti.“

„Děkuju.“


	9. Nullo modo – 9. kapitola | Lepidlo  života

**Igitur qui desiderat pacem, praeparet bellum**

Severus se po nepříjemném rozhovoru s ředitelem a každoroční nudné, otravné a zcela zbytečné poradě učitelského sboru vrátil do Londýna a byl rád, že je v obývací části pro jednou sám, dokonce Draca nebo Harryho ani neslyšel. Provázela ho nepříjemná bolest hlavy a potřeboval se nějak uklidnit. Na vaření neměl ani pomyšlení. Sedl si do křesla ke krbu a zavřel oči. Brumbál si nedal říct a znovu nechal hodiny Zmijozelu s Nebelvírem, což podle Severuse bude jen přilévat oleje do ohně. Vztahy mezi kolejemi byly vždycky napjaté a teď se to napětí stále stupňovalo. A navíc – pokud chtějí, aby jejich spoutání zůstalo tajemstvím i nadále, bude se muset k Harrymu v hodinách chovat snad ještě hůř, než kdy dřív, a nebyl si vůbec jistý, jak dobře dokáže Harry jen předstírat. Zkrátka nechtěl, aby to přesně takhle dopadlo, ale zajímalo snad někdy někoho, co chce nebo nechce? Ne, bude to muset udělat a bude muset doufat, že Harry pochopí, že je to jen role, kterou musí oba sehrát. A to víc než dobře.

Napadlo ho, že by možná bylo jednodušší, kdyby se to provalilo už během prvního dne školy. Ale vzápětí tu myšlenku zaplašil. Harrymu by v takovém případě nastalo peklo. Netušil, do jaké míry dokážou být Nebelvíři tolerantní, ale nedělal si iluze. Nebelvír ho v lásce nikdy neměl. Ne, že by to nebylo oboustranné. Takže Harry by byl terčem posměchu, urážek, nadávek a nejspíš by ani nezůstalo jen u slovních útoků. Ne že by Harry nebyl schopný se ubránit, jen mu to prostě nemusel stěžovat víc, než bylo nezbytně nutné. A hlava zmijozelské koleje ženatá s nebelvírským zlatým chlapcem? Tak to byla kapitola sama pro sebe a osobně se nejvíc děsil právě toho, že ztratí svou přirozenou autoritu, až se to jednou prosákne. Brumbál jeho obavy naprosto nesdílel a ještě ho uklidňoval, což samozřejmě Severuse jen rozčílilo ještě víc. Překvapením byla Minerva, která se postavila na jeho stranu. Sdílela názor, že učit Nebelvír spolu se Zmijozelem je hotová sebevražda. Bude to vyžadovat jejich nepřetržitou pozornost a ostražitost. A přitom je to úplně zbytečné…

Zhluboka vydechl. Opřel hlavu o opěrku křesla a nasával teplo vycházející z plamenů. Ačkoliv bylo letos léto poměrně horké, příliš slunce si neužil a dům byl sám o sobě chladnější než sklepení, proto nebylo nijak neobvyklé, když i přes den krb sálal mírným ohněm. Tok jeho myšlenek se stočil k dalšímu probíranému tématu. Brumbál chtěl, aby s Harrym pokračovali v trénincích a víc se zaměřili na propojení jejich magií. Podle něj bylo důležité to procvičovat, aby se spojení co nejvíc ustálilo, aby si zvykli na možnosti, jaké z toho pro ně vyplývají. Zároveň plánoval, že bude s Harrym pokračovat v jejich soukromých hodinách, a dokonce počítal s Harrym i Dracem jako vedoucími kolejních famfrpálových týmů. Severus mu naznačil, že už takhle toho je na oba chlapce poněkud hodně, a že je zbytečně přetěžuje. Ale zdálo se, že to je přesně to, co Brumbál chce. Co nejvíc je zaměstnat, aby neměli čas na… na co vlastně? Severus netušil.

„Ahoj,“ houknul někde za ním Harry ohleduplně polohlasně.

„Dobré odpoledne,“ odpověděl.

„Dáš si čaj?“

„Ano, prosím,“ zvednul se z křesla.

„Seď, připravím ho,“ zastavil ho Harry a přešel ke kuchyňskému koutku. Znovu se posadil a Harry se k němu po pár minutách připojil.

„Kdy je ta porada?“ přerušil dlouhé ticho Harry.

„Až po deváté.“

„Můžu se zúčastnit?“ zeptal se neutrálním tónem.

„Nevím.“

„Aha. Něco se stalo?“ zeptal se, ale neotočil se na něj. Stále koukal do svého hrnku.

„Ano. Nemám zrovna náladu na další tvůj výlev týkající se Řádu.“

„Dobře,“ zabručel, ale zmlknul. Ne na dlouho. Sotva po pěti minutách se rozhodl otravovat znovu: „Co takhle trénink?“ Severus po něm střelil nečitelným pohledem, dalším zkontroloval hodiny a kývnul. Asi potřeboval přijít na jiné myšlenky. Pak se přemístil do sálu a Potter ho s prásknutím následoval. Severus už na něj čekal s kletbou. A přestože se Harry objevil zády k němu, trefil jenom štít.

„Chm. Přece jen nejsi tak nepoužitelný, jak by se mohlo zdát.“

„Anebo to bylo až příliš průhledné,“ provokoval. „ _Expelliarmus_!“

„Rád bych se dožil dne, kdy začneš používat nějaká užitečná kouzla. _Pouta na tebe_!“

„Tohle mělo být to užitečné kouzlo? Kolik ti je? Deset?“ vystřelil dvě neverbální kletby a třetí odzbrojovací kouzlo. „Jednou to vyjít musí,“ zazubil se s pokrčením ramen, když Severus nevěřícně zakroutil hlavou.

„Použij na mě svůj štít,“ nakázal po chvíli rychlého tichého souboje. Pocítil zabrnění. „A zároveň na sebe.“ Potter kývnul. „Teď je zkus propojit.“ Náhle velmi jasně vnímal i obrys štítu kolem Harryho. „Soustřeď se na štíty.“

„Jakou odolnost svého štítu tak tipuješ?“

„Asi pět středně silných kouzel.“

„A kolik procent energie na to využíváš?“

„Nemám tušení,“ zamrkal, jak se snažil přijít na to, jak by to měl zjistit. „Tak deset?“

Pronikl Harryho štítem, ale nesnažil se ho prorazit. Napojil se na něj a postupně do něj vysílal svou magii. „Cítíš rozdíl?“

„Samozřejmě,“ kývnul Harry a na rtech se mu usadil fascinovaný výraz.

„Na kolik odhaduješ odolnost teď?“

„Chm. Deset?“

„Takže dvojnásob. A stačí mi na to jen nepatrný zlomek síly, protože se prolínají dvě různé magie, což samo o sobě štít posiluje.“

„Chápu. Můžeš tu sílu i čerpat?“

„Samozřejmě, ale při souboji to chce velkou vnímavost. Kdybychom oba ve stejnou chvíli vzali příliš energie a vložili ji do kouzel, odrovnáme sami sebe,“ vysvětloval důležité poznatky a zároveň zkoumal sílu, jaká ho stále obalovala.

„Neprozradí nás to hned v první případné bitvě?“

„Nemyslím si, že by to bylo běžně rozpoznatelné. Dotyčný by musel být velmi vnímavý a musel by se na to vysloveně soustředit, aby cítil proudění magie mezi námi.“

„Můžu to zkusit?“ zeptal se zvědavě.

„Posluž si.“ Vnímal, jak Harry nejdříve štít mnohonásobně posílil, a následoval jeho příkladu. Byla to skutečně síla a Severus měl co dělat, aby to ustál. Ve vlnách kolem nich prudce pulzovala magie připravená dělat, co přikážou. Opojné a návykové, pomyslel si Severus a plně se soustředil na Harrym sesílaná kouzla. Nedával to znát, ale svým způsobem ho to překvapovalo. V praxi nic takového ještě nezažil. Náhle pocítil záchvěv. Spíš jako bodnutí. Jako by Harry na okamžik ztratil soustředění. A když se podíval jeho směrem, viděl, že tomu tak pravděpodobně skutečně bylo. Ruka s hůlkou Harrymu vystřelila ke spánku a hlasitě sykl. A znovu.

„Stalo se něco?“ udělal dva kroky blíž k němu a prohlížel si výraz bolesti, který za obroučkami nevkusných brýlí problesk.

„Jen mě píchlo v hlavě. To nic,“ potřásl hlavou a dezorientovaně se rozhlédl, jako by si nemohl vzpomenout, co dělal.

„Chceš ještě pokračovat?“

„Ano, myslím, že ano,“ pokýval stále poněkud zmateně. Zhluboka se nadechl, aby se plně koncentroval. Znovu skrze štíty prolnuli své magické síly a zkoušeli jednoduchá kouzla. Střídali se. Když Harry kouzlil, Severus udržoval štít, doplňoval ho magií, kterou Harry dál používal. Později zkoušeli kouzlit oba zároveň a zároveň držet štít na stejné síle. A fungovalo to. Severus měl ale pocit, že to funguje jen proto, že jsou v místnosti sami a nemusí se soustředit na nic jiného. V boji by to tak nešlo. Severus vzápětí záměrně stáhnul víc magie do svého kouzla, aby věděli, co to udělá. Štít se prolomil a zbytková magie je smetla. Skončili každý na jedné straně místnosti na zádech. Nemohl popadnout dech. Pracně se posadil, to už k němu mířil Harry se svým typickým širokým úsměvem na rtech.

„V pořádku?“ ptal se ho hned a napřáhnul k němu ruku. Po krátkém zaváhání se od něj nechal vytáhnout na nohy. „Je to síla…“ konstatoval zbytečně. „Myslím, že když to budeme trénovat víc, že to půjde,“ zubil se dál. Snad až příliš nadšeně.

„Chm,“ houkl. Nějak jeho radost nesdílel, naopak. „Končíme.“

„Cože? Ale-“

„Prostě stačilo,“ utnul ho.

„Jasně. Jak jinak,“ odseknul Harry a udělal krok stranou, aby dal Severusovi najevo, že klidně může odejít, protože on se tu ještě zdrží.

* * * * *

„Mezek náladový,“ ulevil si, jen co Severus zmizel za dveřmi. Chvíli skákal přes švihadlo, dělal kliky a přemýšlel. Nesnášel tuhle Severusovu náladovost. V jedné chvíli se plně soustředil na trénink a Harry si byl jistý, že ho to i svým způsobem bavilo, což samozřejmě nedával najevo jinak, než tím, že vynechával své urážky a odsekávání a jen klidně vysvětloval. Harry si cenil jeho zkušeností a snažil se zapamatovat si všechny Severusovy postřehy a rady. A pak najednou z ničeho nic vypěnil, ukončil trénink a nemělo smysl se s ním dohadovat. Někdy to udělal po hodině, jindy trénovali celé odpoledne, a Harry nevysledoval žádné pravidlo, které by to ovlivňovalo.

Když pocítil, že obranami prošli první členové Řádu, dal si rychlou sprchu a sešel do přízemí.

„Dobrý večer, Harry,“ otočil se na něj ředitel, sotva vešel do místnosti, kde už bylo víc než patnáct lidí.

„Dobrý večer, profesore. Mohl bych s vámi na okamžik mluvit?“ požádal, a když Brumbál kývnul, zamířil na chodbu.

„Nech mě hádat, chtěl by ses zúčastnit porady,“ usmál se na něj vlídně. Kývnul, v hlavě připravené argumenty. „Dobře. Myslím, že můžeš.“

„Vážně?“ neovládl se.

„Ano. Měl bys vědět, co se děje, než v září navážeme na naše hodiny.“

„Dobře,“ kývnul. „Děkuju,“ dodal pak upřímně a otočil se k odchodu. Ředitel ho ale zastavil.

„Harry, jak to zvládáš s profesorem Snapem?“ Povytáhnul obočí nad tím formálním oslovením.

„Myslím, že těch pár dní už přežijeme,“ ujistil ho a nepodařilo se mu zcela zastřít sarkasmus. Nechápal, proč se Brumbál stará až po dvou měsících.

„Uvědomuješ si, že pro Severuse je to stejně těžké jako pro tebe?“

„Samozřejmě.“ Spolknul všechny výčitky, které měl na jazyku, protože na ně teď nebyl čas ani vhodná příležitost.

„Dobře. To je dobře. Je čas jít.“

* * * * *

Povýšeným pohledem přejel všechny zúčastněné. Vůbec se mu nelíbilo, jak dobrá nálada kolem stolu panovala. Idiot Bright, co rád přihlížel šikanování ostatních, seděl přímo vedle něj a blýskal po něm zářivým, avšak naprosto neupřímným pohledem. Severus to ignoroval, a když viděl vejít v doprovodu ředitele Pottera, přesunul jednu z volných židlí z druhého konce místnosti mezi sebe a nadutého bystrozora. Harry se vzápětí sesunul vedle něj a šeptl úlevné tiché „děkuju.“ Zjevně byl nervózní, protože netušil, co čekat.

„Vítám vás a nebudu to zdržovat. Máme příliš věcí k projednání. Josephe, můžete prosím začít?“ zjednal si ticho Brumbál a kývnutím vyzval jednoho z mužů. Polštáříček mluvil o situaci na kontinentální Evropě a plynule přešel k vnitrostátním problémům.

„…a podařilo se nám pro naši věc získat několik dalších rodin, které dosud zastávaly neutralitu. Nestojí o vstup do Řádu, ale v případě otevřené bitvy přislíbily svou pomoc.“

„Jak jim v takovém případě dáme vědět?“ ozvalo se někde z druhého konce stolu.

„Pomocí patrona, přirozeně,“ odpověděl Polštáříček, čímž si vysloužil hned několikerou kritiku týkající se nepraktičnosti takového opatření.

„Proč nepoužijí očarované mince?“ naklonil se k němu Harry. Severus k němu natočil hlavu.

„Nejspíš to ještě nikoho nenapadlo.“ Rukou mu naznačil, aby svůj postřeh sdělil všem. Harry se několik vteřin, kdy se stále všichni dohadovali a překřikovali, jen bezradně rozhlížel, až si Severus myslel, že radši bude mlčet. Ale najednou si povzdechnul, zavřel na pár vteřin oči a s dalším nádechem je opět klidně otevřel a stoupnul si. Aniž by řekl jediné slovo, měl v další vteřině plnou pozornost všech zúčastněných.

„Můžeme použít očarované mince. Na jedné změníte informaci, například místo setkání, a ta se objeví na všech spřízněných mincích. Aby to nikdo nepřehlédl, rozpálí se.“ Zíraly na něj jako na

voskovou figurínu v muzeu. Někteří si nejspíš až v tu chvíli uvědomili, že by tam Potter vlastně vůbec neměl být.

„Výborný nápad, Harry,“ pochválil ho ředitel a Harry zase zapadl na své místo. „Nějaké námitky?“

K tématu žádné nebyly, přirozeně, byl to jednoduchý a efektivní nápad, ale někdo se přece jen ozval.

„Co tady vůbec Potter dělá?“ Fletcher. Samozřejmě. Severus se už nadechl, aby mu velmi jasně vysvětlil, že zrovna v jeho případě není přijatelné, aby zpochybňoval nárok na přítomnost kohokoliv, ale Harry ho předběhl. Tentokrát si nemusel ani stoupnout, ani zvýšit hlas, ani do svého sdělení vložit emoce. Naopak, mluvil s ledovým klidem. S až děsivou samozřejmostí.

„Pro ty z vás, kteří to ještě neví,“ začal a odmlčel se. Oči zabodnul do Fletchera, který ten pohled oplácet nevydržel. „Existuje proroctví, podle kterého to musím být já, kdo Voldemorta zabije. A rád bych byl dobře připravený. Jakékoliv informace, které máte, mi v tom mohou pomoci.“ Severus dokázal ocenit volbu slov. Přestože nelhal, rozhodně Potter neříkal všechno. Ne, oni nepotřebovali slyšet, že buďto zemře Harry, nebo Temný pán. Jistota, s jakou Harry mluvil, jako by říkala, že ani neexistuje jiná možnost, než že Pán zla zemře. A zmínka o proroctví, která jsou v podvědomí kouzelníků chápána jako osudová a nezpochybnitelná, to ještě zdůraznila.

Do té chvíle Severus netušil, že v sobě Harry má i nějakou Zmijozelskou stránku, ale tohle mu bylo důkazem.

„Ach, Harry,“ ozvala se Molly Weasleyová lítostivě.

„Ne, paní Weasleyová. Musíme brát věci tak, jak jsou. Nesmíme zavírat oči před pravdou a myslel jsem, že právě proto tu tahle organizace je.“

„Pokračujme,“ vyzval je suše Severus, když znovu zavládlo ticho a nikdo se neměl k řeči.

„Samozřejmě, Severusi, prosím,“ vyzval ho ředitel, aby ostatní seznámil se svými skromnými výsledky.

„Znamení je nečinné, pravděpodobně je nežádoucí, abychom skrze ně měli přehled o setkáních smrtijedů. K použití modifikovaných hlídáčků se zatím s nejvyšší pravděpodobností neuchýlili, ale to se může změnit, jen co získají moc nad ministerstvem.“

„Až? Snad pokud…“ ozvala se ostře ta mladá bystrozorka. Mladá a naivní.

„Až,“ ujistil ji suše. A protože se do toho nikdo další nevložil, jen si opovržlivě odfrkla a Severus by odpřísáhnul, že i v tom bezeslovném projevu slyšel její tvrdý německý přízvuk. „Myslím, že Kingsley by vám mohl nastínit, jak blízko to ‚až‘ je,“ usmál se na ni tak výsměšně, jak jen dokázal a pohledem vyzval Pastorka, aby pokračoval.

„Obávám se, že musím souhlasit se Severusem. To, co se děje v politice, se těžko dá označit za standardní,“ začal vážně. „Je třeba si uvědomit, že naprostá většina smrtijedů patří k váženým starým rodům a samozřejmě disponují mnohými prostředky. Málokdo dokáže jejich nátlaku odolat…“ Odmlčel se. Tíživé ticho naplnilo celou místnost. Každý se snažil vymyslet, jak by měl nejvhodněji zareagovat.

„Můžeme to nějak oddálit?“ zeptal se tiše Harry, aniž by zvednul pohled od svých prstů propletených na stole.

„Děláme, co je v našich silách, ale je nás málo na to, abychom dokázali v tomto směru víc.“

„Chápu, ale neměli by lidé vědět, že tu je nějaká možnost, jak se zapojit? Nevěřím, že se všichni chtějí krčit v koutě.“ Mladý a naivní. Přesto zcela odlišným způsobem než ta maličká bystrozorka.

„Musíme být víc než opatrní, Harry,“ ukončil debatu Brumbál tónem, který další námitky v tomto směru nepřipouštěl. Harry to zřejmě nepochopil, nebo záměrně ignoroval. Tentokrát by si Severus vsadil na druhou možnost.

„Proč?“ zeptal se ten kluk hloupě a oplácel Brumbálovi neústupný pohled. „Jak se mají lidé připojit k Řádu, když se o jeho existenci jen šušká?“

„Lidé, kteří by pro Řád mohli mít nějaký přínos, o něm dobře ví, Harry. Ale nikdo je nemůže nutit.“

„Přínos, přínos…“ rozčiloval se, ale dával to najevo jen důrazným tónem hlasu. Nezvyšoval hlasitost, ani se nijak nemračil. „Není potřeba každá ruka? Neměl by mít šanci každý?“

„To by nefungovalo,“ odmítnul ředitel.

„Jak myslíte,“ ustoupil Harry náhle. Severus věděl, že to rozhodně není naposled, co o tomto mluví. Prozatím se Harry spokojí s tím, že nadhodil svůj nápad a že o něm všichni vědí, a možná o tom i budou přemýšlet. Zároveň tím nezpochybnil Brumbálovu autoritu jakožto vůdce Řádu. A Severuse napadlo, že ho v tomto směru víc než podceňoval. Harry Potter uměl být vypočítavý a manipulativní, ale ne v negativním slova smyslu, jak by se mohlo zdát. Využíval to, co lidé potřebovali slyšet, ve svůj prospěch. A velmi pravděpodobně si to sám absolutně neuvědomoval.

Několik dalších hodin se neslo v podobném duchu hlášení, analyzování a rozdělování dalších úkolů. Než všichni odešli, bylo dávno po půlnoci, a když došel do ložnice, Harry už spal. Několik minut si ho Severus prohlížel a v hlavě si znovu přehrával setkání. Tam u stolu, když se odhodlal promluvit, byl Harry jedním z nejsilnějších kouzelníků, jaké kdy Severus poznal. Sálala z něj síla, zdravé sebevědomí, odhodlání a potřebná soustředěnost a cílevědomost. A Severus si uvědomil, že takový Potter je snesitelný.

* * * * *

Hned další den ráno Harry poslal dopis Ronovi a Hermioně, ve kterém je zval, aby se zastavili, než půjdou nakupovat na Příčnou, protože každým dnem měly přijít dopisy z Bradavic. Několik minut Hedviku nepřítomně hladil pod krkem, než ji s dopisem poslal a s úžasem zaznamenal, že její peří je skutečně jiné. Dopoledne strávil v tréninkovém sále s Dracem.

„Co to bylo za kouzlo? V té koupelně…“ zeptal se Draco. Harry si všimnul, že už zdaleka nevypadá tak mrtvolně, jako před dvěma týdny, stále tu ale byly patrné známky psychického vyčerpání. Kruhy pod očima zmizely, ale vlasy byly stále řídké a zplihlé, přestože se snažil o upravený účes.

„Vážně se k tomu chceš vracet?“ zamračil se a sklonil hůlku. Unaveně si promnul kořen nosu a srovnal brýle, které při tom pohybu posunul.

„Chci vědět, co mě složilo, aby se to už neopakovalo.“

„Sectusempra.“

„Jak funguje?“ povytáhnul jedno obočí.

„Jako když sekáš mečem.“

„To je… Působivé,“ pátravě si Harryho prohlížel, ve tváři nečitelnou masku. Stejně jako Severus se i tenhle Zmijozel dokázal pečlivě ovládat a skrývat své myšlenky i pocity. Ne tak dokonale, ale i tak to bylo užitečné.

„Jak jsem řekl, netušil jsem, co to způsobuje.“

„A obrana?“ zajímal se Draco a v prstech přitom protáčel svou hůlku.

„Klasický štít.“

„Mohl bych…?“ Harry kývnul a obalil se silnějším štítem.

„Sectusempra!“ šlehnul po něm Draco a Harry ucítil silný náraz. „Uh. To je… Síla. Hodně silná kletba.“

„Ano, já vím,“ kývnul neochotně.

„Kdes k tomu přišel? Není to zakázané?“

„Je to kletba…“

„Překvapuješ, Pottere. Tohle bych u tebe nečekal.“

„Chm. Fakt na to nejsem nijak pyšný.“ Chvíli trénovali obyčejný souboj a Harry zjišťoval, že Draco je skutečně velmi dobrý v útočných kouzlech. Naprosto přirozeně používal širokou škálu neverbálních kouzel v rychlém sledu; plně soustředěný a rychle reagující na Harryho protiútok. Bylo víc než užitečné mít ho na své straně. A přestože Harry věřil jeho rozhodnutí zůstat na jejich straně, nebyl si tak úplně jistý, že si Draco uvědomuje, co všechno to znamená.

„Kdyby zajali a…“ jen při tom pomyšlení se mu dělalo zle, „…a mučili Hermionu, dokázal bys jí pomoct?“

„Grangerovou? Proč zro-“ zarazil se, když si uvědomil, jak moc je jeho otázka hloupá. „Pottere, já nevím, co čekáš, že odpovím. Už jsem to řekl Severusovi, řeknu to i tobě. To, co dělá Temný Pán… To není zrovna způsob života, jaký bych si představoval. A ano, trvalo mi dlouho, než jsem pochopil, že to, co hlásá, nebo co prosazují moji rodiče je postavené na hlavu, ale pochopil jsem to, jasné? Ta knihomolka je jednou z nejlepších v našem ročníku, jaký další důkaz bych měl chtít?“

„Nechci tě testovat, jen chci vědět, že si uvědomuješ… všechno.“

„Za poslední rok jsem viděl několikeré mučení a následné vraždy. Pokaždé jsem potom zvracel. A upřímně nechápu, jak na to mohl mít Severus žaludek nebo nervy.“ V Harrym by se krve nedořezal. Znamenalo to, že Severus někoho mučil a zabil? Mohl… Skutečně musel hrát svou roli do takové míry? Zatočila se mu hlava. Draco zřejmě zachytil směr jeho myšlenek.

„Ne, on ne…“ zakroutil hlavou ze strany na strany. „Aspoň, pokud vím. Jen když teď vím, že to hrál, jak to dokázal? Jak se dokázal jen chladně dívat na to, jak smrtijedi někoho mučí nebo vraždí, jen proto, že se narodil do smíšené rodiny?“ Harrymu přeběhl mráz po zádech. Bože, proč ho nikdy nenapadlo, s čím vším se na své cestě špiona musel Severus vyrovnávat?

„Omluv mě,“ houkl už myšlenkami nepřítomně a přemístil se do laboratoře. Mlhavý opar z pobublávajících kotlíků ho na okamžik dezorientoval.

„Pottere! Co tu u všech mozkomorů děláš?“ Harry náhle netušil, co by vlastně měl odpovědět. Uvědomil jsem si, jak hrozné to pro tebe muselo být a prostě jen chci, abys nebyl na všechno sám? Chci vědět, jak jsi to dokázal přežít tolik let?

„Já… Mohl bych ti chvíli pomáhat?“ zamžoural na Severuse a zčervenal. Snape si ho hodnou chvíli prohlížel a snažil se uhodnout, co se stalo, co Pottera tak rozrušilo.

„Není s čím.“

„Aha… tak. Tak…“

Severus si tiše povzdechl. Vyhlídky na klidné dopoledne vzaly za své. „Jak si vede Draco?“

„Uh. Překvapivě dobře,“ chytil se Harry hozené rukavice. „Co vůbec vaříš?“

„Nepoznáváš to? Měl bys.“ Harry se naklonil, aby viděl dovnitř kotlíku. Hustá líně probublávající směs odpudivé barvy a neutrální vůně. Prozatím.

Otřásl se při vzpomínce, kdy ten lektvar okusil. „Mnoholičný lektvar?“ povytáhnul obočí v udivené otázce.

„Pro Řád,“ kývnul.

„V konečné fázi…“

„Ovšem. Prázdniny jsou dostatečně dlouhé i na takové lektvary.“

„Můžu se na něco zeptat?“

„Prostě se zeptej,“ zabručel a opřel se o jeden z pracovních stolů, ruce založil na prsou.

„Musel jsi někoho mučit?“ Neodvážil se Severusovi podívat do očí. Ticho přerušované praskáním bublin v kotlíku netrvalo dlouho.

„Ano. Několikrát jsem použil kletby, které se nepromíjí.“ Promlouval klidně, přesto v tom byla velmi dobře skrývaná bolest. Harry její záblesk viděl v očích, ke kterým letmo vzhlédnul, když Severus dodal tiché „všechny“, aby to bylo naprosto jasné. „A jakékoliv komentáře si laskavě nech pro sebe,“ dodal uštěpačně a odvrátil tvář směrem ke zdi s přísadami, od Harryho.

„Nesoudím tě,“ i když je to těžké. „Je mi líto, že tímhle vším musíš procházet.“

„Nestojím o tvou lítost.“ Tomu prohlášení chybělo obvyklé protivné odtažité vrčení a Harrymu to neuniklo.

„Já vím. Není to žádná ctnost,“ odfrknul si a oběma dopřál chvilku tichého zamyšlení. „Proč Brumbál vůbec nezmínil, že bych se měl připojit k Řádu?“ pokračoval potom.

„Nejsi připravený.“

„Kdy budu?“ zeptal se, přestože mu Severus včera řekl, jak dlouho obvykle výcvik trvá. Ale s takovou odpovědí se zkrátka spokojit nechtěl.

„Až dokážeš bez zaváhání zabít.“

Dokázal potlačit zalapání po dechu i vytřeštění očí. Dokonce spolknul první větu, která ho napadla. Ale pak ji stejně použil. „Děláš si legraci?“ zeptal se spíš ze zoufalého přání, než že by pochyboval o odpovědi, kterou mu muž poskytnul.

„O takových věcech nežertuji. Bojuješ proti těm, co tě zabijí bez zaváhání. Odzbrojovací kouzlo štítem nepronikne… Zaváháš a jsi mrtvý.“

Ano, to byla nezpochybnitelná pravda. Přesto poměrně nepřijatelná. „Ty myslíš, že to dokážu?“ zeptal se tiše, když ticho začalo být nesnesitelné.

„Někoho zabít?“

„Ano.“

„Ne,“ odmítl Severus a upíral přitom pohled do Harryho posmutnělých očí. Odráželo se v nich, že si sice uvědomoval pravdu, ale nehodlal si ji pustit k tělu.

„Ale doufat můžu.“

„Aha,“ hlesl o poznání zoufaleji.

„Šokován?“ povytáhl Severus obočí, ale nevysmíval se mu.

„Možná.“

„Tohle je válka. Přemýšlej o tom.“

* * * * *

„Do prdele, Harry! Děláš si srandu, že jo? Řekni, že si děláš srandu, protože jiný důvod toho, že je tu on fakt nechápu!“ přeskakoval zlostným pohledem z Harryho na Draca a vypomáhal si neslušným ukazováním prstem.

Harry sice věděl, že se Ron s Hermionou ukážou, sám je přece pozval, přesto na to nějak pozapomněl. Měl totiž plné ruce práce se zjištěním, že byl jmenován kapitánem nebelvírského famfrpálového týmu. Stejně jako Draco, Zmijozelu samozřejmě. Byl z toho víc v šoku, než by bylo zdrávo, protože to prostě nedávalo smysl. Ne že by nechtěl hrát famfrpál, ale nechtěl být kapitán a už vůbec nechtěl, aby byl i Draco kapitán. Protože to mařilo jakékoliv naděje na to, že by mohli pokračovat v tichém příměří. Ve škole od nich budou očekávat obvyklou nenávist. Byli přece nepřátelé, doslova symbolizovali vztah, který odjakživa panoval mezi Nebelvírem a Zmijozelem. Ale to Harry nechtěl. Nechtěl řešit tyhle nesmyslné mezikolejní rozbroje a předsudky. Chtěl se soustředit na svůj úkol a Brumbál to věděl. Ještě pořád zbývaly čtyři viteály, jejichž nalezení se ani nepřiblížili, a stejně mu přidělil další nesmyslný úkol. A Draco to kupodivu viděl stejně. A Severus, který byl svědkem jejich šokovaných pohledů na školní dopisy, taky.

„Rone, uklidni se a nech mě to vysvětlit, ano?“ upřel na svého přítele prosebný pohled.

„Jak chceš tohle vysvětlit? Nejdřív Snape, pak Malfoy, připadáš si v pořádku? Seš si jistej, že tě nikdo neproklel nebo neovládá Imperiem? Protože tohle sakra nedává smysl!“

„Tak já půjdu,“ houkl Draco a otočil se na patě, aby rychle zmizel. Všichni ho v tom okamžiku ignorovali, jen Hermiona mu věnovala jeden nesouhlasný pohled.

„Málem mě zabil! A ty se tu s ním klidně vybavuješ o Přeměňování! To mi teda nepřipadá v pořádku!“

„Potřeboval pomoc.“

„A tys ho jako adoptoval, nebo co? Promiň, brácho, ale na tohle fakt nemám.“ Otočil se na patě a zcela nelogicky, vzhledem k tomu, že krb se nacházel přímo za Harrym, vyšel směrem na chodbu.

„Rone! Počkej. Prosím!“ volal za ním, a dokonce jeho směrem vyběhl. „Potřebuju tě,“ dodal o něco tišeji. Ron se náhle zastavil a prudce se otočil.

„Nevypadá to tak, víš? Celé prázdniny jsi tu s nimi, ani tě nenapadlo přijet za námi.“

„Tak to není. Prosím. Nech mě to vysvětlit,“ požádal a snažil se do svého výrazu promítnout naléhavost, jakou pociťoval.

„Fajn. Jak to teda je?“ vyštěkl Ron a rozhodně se nedalo říct, že by se aspoň snažil uklidnit. Harry za zády pocítil záchvěv magie. Severus k nim mířil ze sklepení.

„Pottere, co se to tu děje?“ mračil se hrozivě. Vyrušili ho od práce a to nesnášel.

„Nic. Jen si potřebuju promluvit s Ronem,“ otočil se na něj, aby mu dal jasně najevo, jak je to důležité. Severus na něj shlížel značně roztrpčeně, potom přezíravým pohledem přejel i Rona s Hermionou a odpověděl:

„Tomuhle říkáte mluvení?“ pozvedl přezíravě obočí.

„Severusi, prosím,“ požádal ho Harry unaveně a netrpělivě a upřeným pohledem mu dával najevo, že skutečně není vhodná chvíle, aby se do toho pletl. A protože se díval na Severuse, neviděl, jak šokovaně vytřeštil oči Ron, a nevnímal, jak zalapal po dechu, až do chvíle, kdy kolem něj Severus beze slova prošel. Uvědomil si, že tohle mu zrovna dvakrát nepomohlo. Ron zrudl ještě o jeden další odstín, ale hlas ztišil. Následující slova by si nedovolil říct, pokud by je měl Snape zaslechnout.

„Říkáš mu jménem?!“ syčel šeptem a vrátil se do pokoje ke krbu. „Harry, tohle je tak zatraceně špatně!“

„Víš, proč jsem to musel udělat,“ připomněl mu. Potřeboval své přátele na své straně. „Rone, musíš to pochopit. Potřeboval jsem Snapeovu pomoc a on mi pomáhá, vážně. A Draco… Draco… Tys ho neviděl. Neviděl jsi, jak vypadal po tom, co se stalo.“

„Severus! Draco! Sakra, Harry, jdi k čertu!“ přerušil ho Ron a vztekle se otočil na Hermionu, jako by hledal podporu. Ta jen tiše stála a poslouchala jejich hádku.

Harry se zatvrdil. „Ať se ti to líbí, nebo ne, já nedovolím, aby kvůli mně umírali další lidé. A pokud někomu můžu pomoct, tak to udělám. I kdyby to bylo deset Malfoyů!“

„Slyšíš se?!“ vyjel Ron.

„Tak dost,“ vložila se do toho jejich kamarádka. Ve tváři stejně plamenný výraz jako oni dva, přesto nepotřebovala zvýšit hlas, aby si získala jejich plnou pozornost. „Harry má pravdu. Mrtvých už bylo dost.“

„Vy jste se oba zbláznili. Fajn. Mám ho jít poplácat po zádech?“

„Rone, uklidni se. Přeháníš to,“ oslovila ho tiše Hermiona, za což ji odměnil vzteklým pohledem. Přesto poslechl. Viditelně se snažil uklidnit.

„Dobře. Je to tvoje věc,“ zadíval se na Harryho chladně. Toho to mrzelo, ale asi to bylo víc, než v co vůbec mohl doufat. Ron nechápal okolnosti, neřešil věci, které musel řešit Harry, a neviděl všechny souvislosti.

„Děkuju,“ kývnul nakonec upřímně.

„Takže, můžeme vyrazit?“ změnila Hermiona takticky téma.

„No. Původně mi to zakázali. Ale to jsem prostě odmítnul, takže se tam bude motat spousta členů Řádu. Jako by neměli nic lepšího na práci,“ protočil oči.

„Vlastně jsem to čekala,“ kývla, „je to logické, vzhledem k tomu, co se děje na Ministerstvu. Myslím, že brzy tě oficiálně vyhlásí nežádoucím.“

„He?“ vydechl Harry.

„Nevšímáš si všech těch narážek na svou osobu v Denním věštci?“

„To jo, ale no, už se to táhne asi tak od Turnaje Tří škol, tak to tak neprožívám.“

„Snaží se ve společnosti vzbudit dojem, že ty jsi ten špatný a nebezpečný, protože jediné, co je stále drží zpátky, je podpora veřejnosti. To samé s Bradavicemi… Po tom, co se dělo v našem pátém ročníku, když byla ředitelkou Umbridgeová, má Brumbál obrovskou podporu…“

„Páni,“ ošil se Harry. Rozhodně události neanalyzoval takovou měrou.

„A neměl bys radši zůstat tady?“ ozval se tiše Ron. Oba se na něj překvapeně otočili.

„Jsem tu zavřený dva měsíce. Vážně. Celou dobu. A nechci se schovávat, taky tam bude dost lidí. Navíc je před začátkem školy, ulice budou plné. Nic si nedovolí…“

Krbem se přesunuli do Bradavic a odtud k Děravému kotli. Prošli na Příčnou a Harry si užíval, že je po takové době venku, i přestože ulice postrádala svůj obvyklý punc života. Všude bylo spoustu lidí, kteří se stejně jako kdykoliv dřív pohybovali v hloučcích, ale málokdo se zastavil, aby prohodil pár slov se starými známými. Všude panovala podezřívavost a nejistota. Nikdo se nezastavoval u výloh nebo jen tak vprostřed ulice, všichni mířili co nejrychleji za svým cílem, aby odsud mohli co nejrychleji zmizet.

Stejně tak v hloučcích, aby nevzbuzovali pozornost, chodili po ulici členové Řádu, které Harry poznal na setkání před pár dny, ale nikdy nedali najevo, že by kdy Harryho viděli. Nedovolil si polevit v ostražitosti, kterou stejnou měrou cítil i u Rona s Hermionou. Na druhém konci ulice zahlédl Severuse s Dracem, ke kterým se ale rozhodně nesměl hlásit. Ne, že by kdovíjak chtěl, ale prostě se na ně díval jinak, než před začátkem prázdnin. Viděl v nich spojence.

Přímočaře nakoupili vše, co potřebovali a vrátili se přes Bradavice na Grimmauldovo náměstí. Draco se Severusem z krbu vypadli těsně za nimi. Rozhostilo se ticho.

„Probůh, tohle bylo tak depresivní! Nikdy bych nevěřila, že to řeknu, ale byla jsem dvojčatům vděčná za jejich krámek. Tam to aspoň malinko žije,“ nevydržela to Hermiona jako první.

„Myslím, že ne nadlouho,“ poznamenal vážně a nezvykle zamyšleně Severus.

„Myslíte, že to může být ještě horší?“

„Nebuďte naivní,“ probodnul ji zlostným pohledem. „Smrtijedi převezmou ministerstvo do dvou týdnů, pak teprve začne válka. Tohle je jen ticho před bouří.“ Všech se jeho slova hluboce dotkla. Jako by na ně až teď dolehla krutá pravda. Neodvratitelnost.

„Myslíš, že to vyvrátilo, že by na nás visel jakýkoliv hlídáček?“ otočil se Harry na Severuse.

„Řekl bych, že z devadesáti procent ano. Byli jsme tam všichni tři a nikdo se neobjevil.“

„Dobře. Aspoň něco,“ kývnul Harry. „Čaj?“ nabídnul všem, a když trochu strnule pokývali, šel ho připravit. Severus přišel za ním.

„Vypiju si to v pracovně, pokud se neurazíš,“ vzal si Severus svůj šálek dřív, než Harry stínovým kouzlem pobídnul tácek s šálky a čajem, aby se přesunul k pohovce.

„Samozřejmě, tvoje věc,“ kývnul trochu zaskočeně, že se ho Severus vůbec ptá. Když se vrátil do obýváku, seděli tam už jen Ron s Herminou. Chtěl se zeptat, kde je Draco, ale když viděl Ronův uražený a Hermiony naštvaný pohled, došlo mu to. A ignoroval to a jen si užíval tlachání s přáteli.

* * * * *

„Nejsem sentimentální nebo tak něco, ale co takhle poslední společná večeře?“ zazubil se Harry, když vpadnul do laboratoře. Severus i Draco vzhlédli a podívali se na sebe navzájem. Harrymu to neuniklo.

„Nebuďte pořád tak upjatí. Vařil jsem,“ dodal pak k jejich nemalému šoku. Draco viditelně zblednul a Severus si Harryho pochybovačně přeměřil.

„Chceš mi tvrdit, že ses pohyboval v bezprostřední blízkosti kamen pokoušeje se něco uvařit a dům ještě stojí? Nad očekávání.“

„Nejspíš mám svůj žaludek moc rád na to, abych z něj udělal obětního beránka pro tvé pokusy,“ přisadil si Draco.

„No tak. Prosím?“ zamrkal na ně. Oba si těžce povzdechli a Draco směrem k Severusovi zamumlal, jestli má dostatečnou zásobu žaludečních kapek. Odkýval mu to. Následovali Harryho po schodech nahoru s žaludky sevřenými lehkou nervozitou. Netušili, co očekávat.

Stůl byl prostřený pro tři osoby podle obvyklého zasedacího pořádku, na který si navykli, uprostřed stála dokonce lahev vína. V tichosti a značně rozpačitě se usadili na svá místa a čekali, než jim Harry nalije polévku. Podle vůně, která jeho čichové buňky zasáhla naprosto nepřipravené a spustila přirozenou reakci po celodenním hladovění, Severus tipoval silný masový vývar. Počkali, až si sedne i Harry a po jeho vzoru popřáli dobrou chuť. Opatrně ochutnal. V podstatě čekal cokoliv. Ale výrazná, přesto nikterak přehnaně kořeněná chuť horké polévky polaskala jeho chuťové pohárky.

„Pottere, tohle není vtipný, kdo to vařil?“ vzal mu Draco slova ze rtů.

„Cože? Proč?“ zamrkal Harry zmateně a dal si do pusy další sousto. „Něco je špatně? Zdálo se mi to málo slané, ale pak už mi to nepřišlo, tak jsem to nechal, ale-“

„Je to skvělé,“ přerušil ho Severus. „Draco tím chtěl říct, že nechápe, jak někdo, kdo dokáže uvařit tohle, je tak neschopný na lektvary.“ Draco kývnul na souhlas.

„Aha,“ ulevilo se mu viditelně, „no, tohle je jiné. Můžu ochutnat a vím, jestli to dělám dobře, nebo ne.“

Severus v tom rozdíl neviděl. Podle barvy, vůně, konzistence přece pozná, jestli to dělá dobře. Ale nekomentoval to.

„Kde ses to naučil?“ zajímal se Draco upřímně.

„U Dursleyových,“ pokrčil rameny.

„Musel jsi doma vařit?“ zarazil se Draco.

„No jo. Neměli jsme žádné domácí skřítky. Vlastně jo – mě!“ zasmál se vlastnímu vtipu, ale byl jediný. Draco na něj bez mrknutí zíral pár vteřin, snažil se to nějak uchopit.

„Proč sis to nechal líbit?“

„Je tak natvrdlý, nebo to jen hraje?“ zašklebil se na Severuse. Ten ale nehodlal reagovat. „A co jsem měl asi dělat?“ usmíval se Harry.

„Vždyť jsou to mudlové…“

„Byli,“ opravil ho automaticky se stopou vzteku, „a já nemohl kouzlit. A potřeboval jsem někde trávit léto. Uvařit jednou denně jídlo není zas taková oběť.“

„Každý den?“

„Ty naděláš,“ protočil oči. „A změnil bych téma.“

„Už se těším, až ti natrhnu zadek při prvním zápase,“ zašklebil se Draco. „Lepší téma?“

„Tady si někdo trochu věří, když jsi mě ještě neporazil,“ připomněl mu.

„Všechno je jednou poprvé,“ pokračoval Draco v pošťuchování.

„Jen doufáš.“

„Nemyslím si. Mám v hlavě novou taktiku.“

„To je dobře. Jakákoliv je lepší, než vaše slavné ‚zabijte je všechny!“ Severusovi málem zaskočilo a Draco ho spálil pohledem. Když se začali zaníceně dohadovat o havraspárských střelcích, přepnul svou pozornost na klidový režim a pohroužil se do svých myšlenek.

Poslední den, kdy musí snášet jejich přítomnost a hlavně tu Harryho v ložnici. Od zítra bude mít konečně zpátky svůj klid a neskonale se na to těšil. A přestože za dobu prázdnin přehodnotil, nebo spíš poupravil, svůj názor na Harryho Pottera, jeho neustálá vtíravá vlezlost a zájem byly

rozčilující, protože na ně neuměl reagovat. Při soubojích se vzájemně popichovali, když se občas Potter nachomýtnul v laboratoři, hlasitě komentoval všechno, co on nebo Severus dělal, a Severus na to nikdy nereagoval, ale ani ho nikdy nezastavil, protože ho to sotva patrnou měrou svým způsobem bavilo a bylo to takové vytržení ze stereotypních postupů. Sice u přípravy lektvarů v podstatě relaxoval, ale kdo by chtěl odpočívat pořád, že… V takových chvílích dokázal nepřemýšlet. Poslouchal Pottera, i když ten byl přesvědčený o opaku, a svým vlastním způsobem jeho přítomnost oceňoval. Ne, že by po ní toužil, nebo ji vyhledával, ale když už tam Potter byl, nevadilo mu to.

Nevadilo mu to, protože přestože se často smál naprosto pitomým způsobem a hlavně naprosto pitomým věcem, už nebyl to hloupé líné neschopné arogantní děcko.

Obzvlášť poslední týden shledával jeho přítomnost ještě méně rozčilující, než tomu bylo do té doby. Protože naprosto soustředěné souboje a jeho vážný přístup k celému výcviku, to, jak se choval na schůzi Řádu, a jak dokázal proniknout Dracovou schránkou tím svým nenásilným způsobem, mu ukazovalo, že je mu Potter poměrně rovnocenným soupeřem.

Partnerem, opravil se v duchu. Protože v tomhle byli spolu.

Začínal Harrymu věřit. Děsilo ho to, to rozhodně ani, ale ten kluk mu dokazoval, že si to zaslouží. Snažil se, učil se, osvojoval si vše, co mu Severus ukázal, a změnil svůj přístup. A to přesně ve chvíli, kdy se dovtípil, že ho Severus skutečně jen zdržoval. Snažil se soustředit o to víc a tvrdě si šel za svým cílem. Ať už byl jakýkoliv.

Před spaním pravidelně trénovali nitrobranu i nitrozpyt a Severuse náhle něco napadlo. Pokud dokáží komunikovat pomocí nitrozpytu tak samozřejmě, aby to nikdo navenek nepoznal, mělo by pro ně propojení magií být ještě jednodušší. Budou přesně vědět, co se ten druhý chystá udělat a můžou se tomu přizpůsobit. Musí to Harrymu co nejdřív navrhnout, a hlavně procvičit. Ale nakonec nedostal příležitost. Po skvělém jídle museli s Dracem dokončit poslední úkony v laboratoři, zabalit přísady, které bude potřebovat ve své laboratoři ve škole a nachystat lektvary na přepravu.

Když později přišel do ložnice, Harry už spal. Musel na něj čekat, protože se v ložnici svítilo a usnul s brýlemi na nose. Neverbálním kouzlem mu je z obličeje přesunul na noční stolek. Znovu ho napadlo, proč asi Harry nevyzkoušel svůj narozeninový dárek. Severus si byl jistý jeho účinky – zkoušel ho i na sobě a jasně vnímal změny, i když jeho okolí vůči nim bylo slepé. To ho ale nijak netrápilo.

Ráno pak bylo velmi hektické a nestihli si vyměnit ani slovo. Do Bradavic se odletaxovali a on s Dracem zamířili s věcmi do sklepení, Harry se nabídl, že dopraví lektvary na ošetřovnu. Celý den pak Severus věnoval organizaci zásob a lektvarů a přípravě na první školní týden. Ignoroval Křiklanovo vlezlé rádoby uvítání, kdy se mu nacpal do bytu a pod záminkou „ _Jak jste se měl, kolego_ ,“ se z něj snažil vytáhnout jeho modifikované postupy. Jako by mu už tisíckrát neřekl, že své výrobní postupy si zkrátka a dobře nechá pro sebe. Když se ho zbavil, převlékl se na slavnostní hostinu a zbývala mu asi půlhodina času, kterou strávil u krbu tupým zíráním do plamenů.

Hluboce vydechnul. Užíval si ten klid a ticho. Nemohl uvěřit, že prázdniny skutečně byly pryč tak rychle. Vlastně se ani nezastavil a už se měl zase ponořit do dalšího školního roku. Netušil, jak ho přežije, když nedočerpal vůbec žádné síly. Připadal si vyčerpaný, ochuzený a ve všech směrech nepřipravený.

A Severus Snape nepřipravenost nesnášel.

Usadil se na své obvyklé místo, vedle něj se po chvilce posadila Minerva a z druhé strany Kratiknot. No, mohl dopadnout hůř.

„Dobrý večer, Severusi,“ popřála mu kolegyně s upřímným úsměvem. Nikdy si nebyl jistý, jestli tu ženskou víc nesnáší, nebo si jí váží. Ve výsledku stejně dospěl k tomu, že je to osoba na správném místě, a že je snesitelnou společností, protože dokázala pochopit, kdy má cenu na něj mluvit, a kdy ne.

„Dobrý,“ odpověděl tónem jasně dávaje najevo, co si o takových večerech myslí. Síň se rychle zaplnila a zástupkyně ředitele se vydala plnit své povinnosti s prváky. Ten starý záplatovaný ukecaný klobouk zpíval stejně jako v posledních dvou letech o nutnosti mezikolejní soudržnosti. Naivní a senilní kus oblečení. To tu ještě chybělo. Projev ředitele byl stejný a ani večeře to nezachránila. Masový vývar, který se objevil v míse před ním, mu vůbec nepřipomněl včerejší večeři a rozhodně neměl tendence srovnávat a v žádném případě ho nenapadlo, že Harryho polévka byla lepší. Něčím. Netušil čím. Prostě byla.

Stočil pohled k nebelvírskému stolu. Vypadal otráveně. Pak se něco stalo. Jeden z jeho spolužáků si všimnul prstenu na Harryho ruce. Severus se napjal. Chvilku se dohadovali, ale vypadalo to, že se z toho Potter nějak vylhal. Vzápětí se začal usmívat na svůj talíř.

A Severus začal být zvědavý. Co ho mohlo tak pobavit?


	10. Nullo modo – 10. kapitola | Lepidlo  života

10\. CONTRA POTENTES NEMO EST MUNITUS SATIS

Zařazování šlo tentokrát zcela mimo něj. Byl ponořený ve vlastních myšlenkách, úvahách a očekáváních. Nedokázal si připustit, že už škola začíná. Že prázdniny uběhly tak rychle. Spolužáci kolem něj si užívali první večer jako nejstarší na škole, hlučeli, když byl někdo zařazen k jejich koleji a bavili se. On na to neměl nejmenší náladu. Zalétl pohledem k učitelskému stolu. Snapeova nezúčastněná maska mu byla tak známá, že se musel usmát. Projev ředitele mu šel taktéž jedním uchem dovnitř a druhým zase ven, aniž by z něj cokoliv zachytil. Nedokázal se soustředit. Obával se nadcházejících dnů, týdnů i měsíců, protože něco stále viselo ve vzduchu a nikdo nevěděl, co čekat.

„Proboha!“ vyjekl Dean, když se Harry natáhnul po slánce. „Harry!“ Zarazil se a ruku zase stáhnul. Nechápavě na spolužáka zamrkal. Ten teď prstem mířil na jeho ruku. Harry si ji prohlédnul, ale žádný pohoršující flek nenašel.

„Deane!“ okřikla ho Hermiona a ukazováček si přitiskla ke rtům, aby mu naznačila, že má zmlknout. Dean stáhnul ruku, naklonil se víc k nim a rozhořčeně tiše vyhrknul: „Je ženatý!“

„Aha,“ pochopil konečně Harry. „To je jen formálně. Neřeš to,“ potřásl hlavou a na Deanův skeptický pohled dodal: „Vážně, bylo to nutné kvůli ochraně. Nikde o tom prosím nemluv.“

Dean střelil pohledem na Rona, jakoby hledal zastání: „Jen formální?“ divil se.

„Věř mi, nechceš to vědět,“ ušklíbnul se na něj Ron s tónem, který Harryho ještě víc podráždil.

„Ale no tak! S kým?!“ dožadoval se Dean polohlasně odpovědi.

„Promiň, já o tom nemůžu mluvit. Nebylo by to bezpečné.“

„Tak tohle je šílený…“ vydechl nevěřícně jeho spolužák, ale na Hermionin nátlak slíbil, že o tom neřekne živé duši.

Možná by ten prsten neměl nosit, pokud to chtěli ututlat co nejdéle. Náhle ho napadlo, jestli by mu Dean vůbec uvěřil, že je ženatý se Severusem Snapem. Harry se té myšlence usmál a rychle sklopil hlavu, aby se ho nikdo na nic nevyptával. Pocítil záchvěv magie a letmé zabrnění nitrobrány. Bylo to jako zaťukání. Překvapilo ho to, ale obranou Severuse propustil.

-Co tě tak pobavilo?- ozvalo se mu v hlavě nenuceně.

-Dean si všimnul mého prstenu, tak mě napadlo, jestli by mi vůbec uvěřil, s kým že to jsem ženatý,- uculoval se.

-Nepochybně se to stejně dozví velmi brzy. Bradavice jsou drbárna.-

-Drbárna?- podivil se s neskrývaným překvapením, -netušil jsem, že taková slova znáš.-

-Znám, ale dokážu přemýšlet o tom, co vypustím z úst,- vysvětlil mu Severus blahosklonně.

-Příště se ještě dozvím, že se umíš smát, takové zjištění bych nemusel přežít,- rýpnul si.

-Moc mluvíš,- zavrčel Severus.

-Nemluvím.-

-O to je to horší. Dokážeš být stejně protivný i v myšlenkách.-

-Já nezačal. Chtěl jsi něco, nebo tě jen nudí společenské tlachání?- Bylo to zvláštní. Okolní svět jako by během mentálního spojení ani neexistoval. Nebo se nezdál tak důležitý, ale okrajově ho Harry stále vnímal. Svým způsobem to bylo osvobozující, protože zrovna dvakrát neměl náladu na historky z prázdnin. Co by taky mohl vykládat?

-Nesnáším zbytečné řeči o ničem,- reagoval Snape.

„Harry! Harry!“

„Jo?“ zíral zmateně na svou kamarádku a zamžoural, aby na ni zaostřil.

„Jsi v pořádku?“ mračila se na něj Hermiona a šermovala u toho vidličkou stylem, který dával jasně znát, jak je nervózní. Harry nechápal, z čeho může být nervózní.

„Jen jsem se zamyslel,“ mávnul rukou a potřásl hlavou, až mu vlasy spadly do obličeje. Rukou do nich vjel ve snaze je dostat z výhledu, ale dělaly si, co chtěly.

„Ach tak,“ naklonila se až k němu, „ty, Harry, možná bys ten prsten neměl nosit na ruce…“ Aha, tak odtud vane vítr. Potěšilo ho, že jí na tom tolik záleží a usmál se na ni. Zároveň ale věnoval část pozornosti Severusovi, kterého měl stále v hlavě:

-Měl bys přestat poslouchat.-

-Tak dlouho jsem ještě v hlavě Nebelvíra nebyl.-

-Jsi fascinován?-

-Zděšen.-

-Jasně, jak jinak,- zasmál se s úšklebkem a spojení přerušil.

„Jo, taky jsem si říkal, ale asi bych ho měl mít u sebe, ne?“

„Co třeba řetízek? Schováš ho pod triko,“ navrhla.

„Dobrý nápad,“ kývnul a dál se v tichosti věnoval jídlu a poslouchal, jak spousta jeho spolužáků trávila prázdniny v zahraničí, protože v Británii to teď zkrátka nebylo tak úplně jednoduché.

Ačkoliv nebyl unavený, byl rád, že se konečně dostal do postele, ve které se mohl schovat před celým světem. Chvíli se s kluky ještě pošťuchovali a dělali si legraci z Deana, který se jim chlubil svým prázdninovým románkem. Když se ale Harryho zeptal na jeho léto, a jestli taky zabodoval, dokázal jen zrudnout a cosi zakoktat.

„Hele, a co Ginny? Nejste náhodou spolu, že ne?“ vyzvídal dál Dean a nenápadně se tak ptal na jeho „manželku“.

„Ne. Ne, to ne,“ odmítnul.

„Takže je volná?“

„Hele, je to moje ségra, přestaň o ní laskavě mluvit jako o kusu hadru. A pokud vím, jednou už vám to nevyšlo,“ syčel na něj Ron skrze zatnuté zuby a uši mu zčervenaly.

„Jasně, kámo, klídek. Jen sonduju.“ Ron to přešel zaskřípáním zubů a Harry na něj chápavě zakoulel očima.

„Jdu spát,“ oznámil jim, když se hovor díky tomu sondování trochu zadrhl a zatáhl závěsy kolem své postele. Usínal s myšlenkou na prsten, což byl zřejmě důvod, proč se mu zdál sen v hadím jazyce. Bylo to nanejvýš podivné, ale jeho sny nikdy nebyly tak úplně normální, proto si na to ráno už ani nevzpomněl.

* * * * *

„Letos budeme v Obraně proti černé magii pokračovat tam, kde jsme v červnu skončili. Pokusíme se ještě prohloubit vaše znalosti obranných, ale i útočných kouzel, i když věřím, že jakákoliv snaha v tomto směru je u většiny z vás odsouzena k nezdaru. Očekávám od vás stoprocentní soustředění a disciplínu.“ Harry upíral pohled do lavice, protože se bál, že kdyby se na Snapea podíval, nedokázal by udržet vážný výraz a rozesmál by se. Tahle póza ho totiž nedokázala zastrašit. Věděl, že to jeho mračení se, ledový přezíravý tón hlasu i smrtící pohledy jsou stejně jako zlověstné víření pláště jen autoritu budící maskou. Když totiž trénovali jen spolu, Snape se občas uvolnil a Harry mohl poznat, jak to vypadá, když se pro něco nadchne.

„Nebudeme to protahovat a začneme opakováním. Do dvojic. Útočit smíte lechtacím kouzlem, zkoušejte různé formy obrany.“ Harry se rozhlédl po dvojici, ale Ron už stál s Hermionou v odlehlém koutu místnosti. Kousek od něj se stejně bezradně rozhlížel Neville, tak k němu došel.

„Budu útočit,“ usmál se na kamaráda. Ten jen kývnul a Harry jasně viděl jeho soustředění. Několikrát seslal povolené kouzlo a Neville je vždy zblokoval.

„Díky za BA,“ zvolal Neville šťastně tak, aby to slyšel jen Harry.

„Stačí,“ prořízl hluk v místnosti Snapeův hlas. „Většina z vás by možná prvních pět vteřin souboje s nepřítelem přežila. Aspoň něco si z loňska pamatujete,“ ušklíbl se. „Štít je možné udržet i na delší dobu. To bude v příštích týdnech náplní těchto hodin, protože naprosto drtivá většina vás je v tomto směru absolutně neschopná.

„Slečno Brownová, pojďte sem.“ Levandule střelila nervózním pohledem po svých spolužácích a netušíc co čekat došla dopředu.

„Sešlete na mě pět libovolných útočných kouzel v řadě, co možná nejrychleji za sebou.“

Levandule odhodlaně napřáhla ruku s hůlkou. „Mdloby na vás!“ houkla, ale byla tak nervózní z jeho požadavku, že měl Snape dost času vykouzlit svůj štít jasně viditelným pohybem i inkantací, přestože Harry věděl, že to muž zvládne hravě i stínově. „Petrificus totalus!“ rozlehla se místností další inkantace doprovázena barevným paprskem a následným zapláním štítu, ačkoliv tentokrát žádná obranná inkantaci nezazněla. Levanduli to poněkud rozhodilo, nervozita ji zcela ovládla. Snape zrušil štít.

„Neumíte počítat do pěti?“ vyštěkl na ni tak, že sklopila hlavu i hůlku.

„Pottere!“ Harry doufal, že se tomu vážně vyhne, ale nestalo se. Už na první hodině se musel postavit proti Severusovi. Ani nepočkal na Snapeovo vyzvání a začal po něm pálit kletby. Pět barevných paprsků bylo proti jejich tréninkům naprosté nic.

„Aspoň nějaký Nebelvír umí počítat. Příště zkuste občas otevřít ústa, aby ti méně chápaví pochopili, jaké kletby používáte.“

„Ano, pane,“ zavrčel.

„Kromě předvádění se pana Pottera jste viděli, jak se štít dá udržet na pět i více kleteb. Do příště si nastudujete kapitoly sedm a osm z učebnice a uděláte si z nich poznámky. Dotazy?“ vyštěkl tónem, který jakýkoliv případný dotaz pohřbil už v náznaku myšlenky. „Dobře. Do konce hodiny si ve dvojicích opakujte kouzla z loňského školního roku.“

„Výborně!“ zvolal Harry nadšeně, když se Nevillovi podařilo oplatit jeho útok a ne se jen opakovaně bránit. Jenomže se nechal unést a vykřikl příliš nahlas, protože se po něm otočilo hned několik spolužáků.

„Pane Pottere!“ ozvalo se mu okamžitě za zády, „přestaňte ostatní rušit svým halekáním! Pět bodů z Nebelvíru.“ Harry ho propálil nenávistným pohledem, a ačkoliv věděl, proč to dělal, na náladě mu to rozhodně nepřidávalo. Podráždění mu vydrželo po celý zbytek dne. Proto později vlastně vůbec nechápal, proč Snapeovi znovu dovolil, aby při večeři pronikl do jeho mysli.

-Ulítly ti včely?- ozvalo se mu během večeře v hlavě zjevně zcela zaujatým tónem. Kupodivu to postrádalo obvyklou škodolibost.

-Ne.-

-Zlobíš se kvůli těm bodům?- vyjel výsměšně a útočně.

-Ne. Vím přece, proč to děláš. Proč tě to vůbec zajímá?- nedokázal skrývat své podráždění a vzteklou náladu.

-Abys neudělal nějakou hloupost.-

-Třeba tě proklel? Šestou kletbou bych tě dostal,- ušklíbl se.

-Možná. Ale neudělal jsi to.-

-Myslel jsem, že nesnášíš mluvení u večeře,- vrčel.

-Taky nemluvím. Navíc je to jediná příležitost si s tebou „promluvit“. Pokud ti tedy nedám trest.-

-Jeden den a už se ti po mně stýská?- vysmíval se zle.

-Ne, ale musíme spolupracovat. Taky jsem předpokládal, že budeš chtít pokračovat ve výcviku,- uzemnil ho.

-To bych rád,- zamumlal kajícně.

-Pak si musíš vysloužit nějaký trest.-

-Mohl bych Pansy proměnit v ještěrku…-

-Ani na to nemysli. Ne, tohle taky ne. Tohle by šlo,“ reagoval na jeho představy.

-Tak jaký byl tvůj první den?- povzdechl si Harry rezignovaně.

-Proč se na to ptáš?- neslo se zmateně vědomím.

-Ani nevím. Musí mít všechno nějaký důvod?-

-Obvykle ano.-

-Dobře, nějaký vymyslím.- Podrážděnost nemizela. Všechno jej rozčilovalo.

-Aby sis u toho neublížil… Vcelku snesitelný. Vždycky si užívám první dny prvních ročníků, ale ty mám až zítra,- povzdechl si v hraném smutku. Harry nevěřícně protočil oči a vidličkou zapíchnul chřest. Přivolal vzpomínku na svou první hodinu lektvarů.

_„V mých hodinách nebude žádné pošetilé mávání hůlkou…_ “

-Vidím, že jsem udělal dojem.-

-Rozhodně. Jak jinak…-

-Co tvůj první den?-

-Ty vážně tlacháš u večeře… To je neskutečný,- podivil se upřímně, -příšerný. Hned první hodinu jsem kolej připravil o body – je vůbec možné dostat se do mínusu? – manžel ze mě udělal idiota, v lektvarech jsem málem vynechal dva body postupu, na což mě musela upozornit Hermiona, a ve Formulích jsme trénovali maskovací kouzla.-

-Ach, tím se leccos vysvětluje. Ladí ti k očím.-

-Moc vtipné. Radši poraď, jak se toho zbavím. Ron zjevně něco zvoral, protože běžný způsob nefunguje.-

-Je to osvěžující. Takové jarní vrabčí hnízdo.-

-Ale no tak! Buď originální, tohle jsem dnes slyšel nejmíň desetkrát. Stejně jako narážky na Svatého Patrika, Zelený čtvrtek, Leprikóny a taky zelí, špenát, případně brokolici…-

-Prostě magii roztáhni do vlasů, ne jen na hlavu.-

-Každý vlas?!-

-Můžeš si nechat zelený melír, jak je ctěná libost.-

-Proč mám pocit, že se mi směješ?!- mračil se, ale už ne zdaleka tak vztekle jako ještě před chvílí. Zároveň se snažil zbavit té otřesnosti na hlavě. –Jo, tohle je lepší,- vydechl úlevou, když pocítil, že se mu to podařilo.

-Černá je černá, že?-

-Přesně!- zazubil se.

Ale ani tohle popichování mu nakonec nedokázalo zvednout náladu, zůstal protivný po zbytek celého prvního týdne a v pátek si skutečně vysloužil školní trest, a to zcela neplánovaně, když v hodině Obrany v afektu omráčil Zabiniho, protože trefil kletbou Rona do zad. Sobotu s Ronem strávili konkurzem do famfrpálového týmu a to byla překvapivě jediná věc, která mu za ten týden dokázala na chvíli zvednout náladu, protože se přihlásilo několik velmi nadějných hráčů. Navečer udělal nějaké úkoly na pondělí a po večeři na Severuse čekal ve sklepení u kabinetu, aby si odpykal svůj trest. Snape ho beze slova pustil dovnitř a přešel rovnou k věci.

„Tento čas využijeme pro pokračování ve výcviku. Myslím, že v učebně Obrany by to mělo jít. Příště se sejdeme rovnou tam. Vyhovují ti středy večer stejný čas?“

„Ano.“

„Dobře. Tak můžeme jít.“

„Žádné kázání o tom, co jsem udělal, nebo proč se ti vyhýbám?“ rýpnul si. Byl protivný i sám sobě, ale nedokázal to ovládnout. Možná ani nechtěl. Proč by se pořád měl tvářit jako sluníčko, když to zjevně ničemu nepomáhalo?

„Naše tréninky se školou nesouvisí, navíc chápu, proč jsi to udělal a ve výsledku to posloužilo naší věci. To druhé vyřešíme později.“ Ten přezíravý klid Harryho rozčiloval snad ještě víc, než obsah sdělení, přesto jen frustrovaně vydechnul a následoval Snapea k učebně, kterou zabezpečili několika kouzly proti vyrušení.

„Máš něco, v čem bys chtěl pokračovat?“ otočil se na něj pak Severus a Harry se náhle zklidnil. Bylo to jako se vrátit do Londýna na tréninky, kde byli jen oni dva. A to bylo něco, co ve všem tom mumraji prvního týdne vážně postrádal, trochu klidu a samoty. Možná i trochu Severuse a jeho uštěpačných poznámek.

„Ano. Myslel jsem na léčitelská kouzla,“ odpověděl.

Severus kývnul. „Myslel jsem na to stejné. Začneme diagnostickými.“

Harry automaticky vyčistil mysl.

„Jsou to obtížná kouzla a spotřebují poměrně velké množství energie.“ Ukázal pohyb hůlkou a inkantaci a nechal Harryho kouzlo procvičovat. Už dávno věděl, že chlapec je neuvěřitelně bystrý, co se pamatování si nových kouzel týče, přesto si je potřeboval zažít a to bylo možné pouze opakováním.

„Dej si pauzu,“ nakázal mu po čtyřiceti minutách. Harry věděl, že nemá cenu mu odporovat, Severus pokaždé odhadnul, kdy potřebuje dočerpat energii. Sednul si na lavici, které předtím odsunuli k oknu.

„Takže, proč se mi celý týden vyhýbáš?“ Zeptal se Snape nenuceně a dál postával u katedry opřený o stůl.

„Nevyhýbám. Mám příliš povinností,“ zabručel nepřesvědčivě a pohled při tom upíral na své prsty sepjaté v klíně.

„To si teď budeme lhát?“ povytáhnul Severus obočí a založil si ruce na prsou.

„Taky mi neříkáš všechno,“ hájil se.

„Ale to, co ti říkám, je pravda.“

„Jo. Jasně,“ ušklíbl se. Moc dobře věděl, jak Severus dokáže ohýbat pravdu tím, že říká jen útržky. „Vážně toho mám hodně a neměl jsem na tebe náladu. Lepší?“ ušklíbl se.

„O dost,“ kývnul Severus vážně a Harry zamrkal překvapením. Pro jistotu změnil téma.

„Celý je to strašně divný… Ve třídě mě klidně seřveš na tři doby, a u večeře se bavíme jako… jako přátelé. A upřímně naprosto nechápu, proč mě vůbec nutíš předvádět cokoliv před třídou,“ vychrlil na něj všechno, co mu leželo v žaludku.

„Vážně to nechápeš?“ podivil se zcela vážně, bez jakéhokoliv výsměchu, což Harryho donutilo vzhlédnout. Zavrtěl hlavou a Severus si povzdechnul. „Kvůli respektu.“

„To nedává smysl,“ zamračil se s nepochopením. Netušil, co tím chce Severus říct, pokud měl něčeho na rozdávání, byla to autorita a respekt. A jak mu Harry vůbec mohl pomoct v budování respektu?!

„Už jsem skoro zapomněl, jak nechápavý dokážeš být,“ zavrčel tak, aby to Harry nepřeslechl. „Mezi studenty jsou děti smrtijedů. Nebudeme teď polemizovat o tom, do jaké míry to znamená, že sympatizují s myšlenkami nebo činy Temného pána, zkrátka to budeme brát jako fakt. A to nám nahrává do karet. Co vidí, když bez jediného zaváhání sešleš proti mně pět kleteb? Vidí dospělého, soustředěného odhodlaného a schopného čaroděje, který si je své síly dobře vědom. A pokud se to donese jejich rodičům, rozhodně to ničemu neuškodí, nemyslíš?“ Během jeho řeči Harry stále víc třeštil oči a otvíral ústa. Severus čekal na odpověď, a když nepřicházela, upřel na Harryho významný pohled a povytáhl obočí. To ho donutilo se vzpamatovat. Zavřel pusu a vzápětí se usmál.

„Občas jsem fakt rád, že jsme na stejný straně.“

„Idiote.“

„Mohl bych tě o něco požádat?“ ošil se nervózně.

„Můžeš to zkusit.“

„Potřeboval bych koupit řetízek kvůli prstenu a sám se těžko někam dostanu.“

„Zásilková služba si vzala prázdniny?“ rýpnul si.

„To ne, ale moc netuším, jak to vlastně funguje.“

„Napiš si o jejich katalog.“

„Aha.“

„V sobotu potřebuji zajít na Příčnou. Když budu mít čas, podívám se ti,“ povzdechnul si.

„Dobře, děkuju,“ usmál se vděčně.

* * * * *

Další dny se dostal do obvyklé školní rutiny. Potácel se mezi hodinami, přípravami na hodiny, famfrpálovými tréninky, tréninky se Severusem a ještě se snažil nějaký čas trávit s přáteli a Brumbál chtěl pokračovat v jejich hodinách. Dál se věnovali propátrávání vzpomínek různých lidí a snažili se dojít k nějakému posunu v hledání viteálů. A drobné krůčky jim dodávaly naději. Zničený prsten, deník a medailon byly taktéž malým povzbuzením. Co se toho posledního týče, musel přidat i svou vzpomínku z toho večera, kdy byli po medailonu pátrat…

_„Harry…“ pozdravil ho ředitel s námahou. Ležel opřený o několik polštářů, takže vlastně spíš seděl, propadlé oči, kůže zvrásnělá víc než kdy dříve odhalovaly vše z prožitých událostí posledního večera. Harry se nadechnul hned k několika otázkám, ale byl zastaven._

_„Co se stalo s medailonem?“_

_„Je v bezpečí. Nevěděl jsem, jak ho zničit.“_

_Ředitel crčivě zakašlal. Harry mu pomohl se napít, než pokračovali. „Prsten jsem zničil Nebelvírovým mečem. Je uložený v trezoru v ředitelně. Heslo je Růžové poupě. Severus… pomůže ti,“ vydechl s největší námahou._

_„Dobře. Potřebujete ještě něco?“ zeptal se s obavami._

_„Ne. Tohle je tvůj úkol.“ Harry kývnul a s posledním starostlivým pohledem se rozloučil._

_Vidět právě Snapea, jak drží něco tak nebelvírského bylo přinejmenším zvláštní, a v Harrym to vzbuzovalo vztek. Jak se k meči vůbec dostal, když není Nebelvír?!_

_„Máte ten medailon?“ prohlížel si ho Snape přezíravě s určitou napjatostí._

_Harry jen kývnul. Sáhl pod tričko a vytáhl řetízek s medailonem. S odporem ho položil na stůl._

_„Co s tím?“_

_„Otevřu to a vy to okamžitě zabijete.“ Harry kývnul. Pak se ale zarazil._

_„Myslím, že to budu muset otevřít já…“ Snape ustoupil o krok stranou, v ruce připravenou hůlku. Druhou ruku držel nad medailonkem, připravený ho držet na místě. Harry se soustředil na medailon, oběma rukama pevně svíral Nebelvírův meč, a zašeptal: „_ Otevři se _.“ Pro Snapea to ale muselo znít jen jako chrčivé zasyčení._

_Drobný zámeček cvaknul a medailonek se otevřel. Proti Harrymu se vychrlil šedočerný hustý kouř s takovou prudkostí, že ho donutil couvnout. Oba v šoku sledovali, jak se kouř formuje do několika postav v nadživotní velikosti. Hrozivě se tyčili v místnosti a vířivě se proměňovali. Viděli Siriuse Blacka, Cedrica Diggoryho, Harryho rodiče a všichni… všichni se na Harryho dívali s bezbřehou zlobou a nenávistí. Každý zopakoval jen jedinou větu: „Je to tvá vina.“ Harry v prvních vteřinách odmítavě kroutil hlavou, do očí se mu okamžitě nahrnuly slzy bolesti a viny a jen opakoval „Omlouvám se.“ Přes vzlyky mu skoro nebylo rozumět, ale bylo to to, co Severuse probralo k plnému vědomí._

_„Pottere! Zabijte to! Hned!“ K Harrymu ta slova ale doléhala jen jako přes vodní bariéru. Nesrozumitelně._

_„Pottere!“ zakřičel hlasitěji a dvěma kroky se přiblížil k Harrymu, aby ho chytil za rameno. Silně ho stisknul. „Probodni to!“ Harry zavřel oči tak pevně, že zkrabatil celé čelo, a když je znovu prudce otevřel, soustředil se už jen na medailon, který stále ležel na stole před ním. Zvednul meč nad tu věc a vší silou jej zabodl do pravé poloviny medailonu. Děsivé postavy, které se do té doby stále pokoušely získat Harryho pozornost, se vypařily, a medailon zůstal nehybně ležet, jen se z něj kouřilo. Harry se svezl na kolena a hlavu schoval do dlaní._

_Severus stál za ním a pokoušel se uklidnit. Po několika dlouhých minutách se zhluboka nadechnul a otočil hlavu k Harrymu._

_„Měl byste jít,“ zašeptal chrčivě. Harry se zvednul, věnoval poslední nečitelný pohled zničenému medailonu a beze slova odešel._

Harry se vynořil ze vzpomínky zasažený všemi těmi pocity, co ho znovu plnou silou ovládly. Ale tentokrát ho zaujal také Severusův výraz. Byl naplněný stejnou bolestí jako ten Harryho, když zíral na děsivé postavy. A čím víc o tom přemýšlel, tím víc chápal. Severus si to bral úplně stejně osobně jako Harry. Jako by ta slova jeho matka křičela i na Severuse. Tím se vysvětloval jeho šok a Harryho to znovu naplnilo bolestnou vinou.

„Měj na paměti, Harry, že nic z toho není tvá vina.“

„Snape…“ hledal správná slova, ale ředitel si zjevně leccos domyslel i z jeho výrazu.

„Ani Severusova vina. Ale oba na to zapomínáte,“ usmál se laskavě. Harry kývnul.

„Pro dnešek to stačilo. Dobrou noc, Harry,“ popřál mu.

„Dobrou noc, profesore.“ Pomalu se loudal zpět k nebelvírské věži a většinu jeho myšlenek si pro sebe zabral Severus. S tou vzpomínkou si Harry uvědomil, co všechno se mezi nimi změnilo. Zmizela ta odtažitá strohost i vzájemné přezírání a Harry se musel usmát. Ta ironie a útočnost Snapeovi zůstane na věčnost, ale Harry dokázal rozpoznat všechny ty drobné nuance, které jasně ukazovaly, do jaké míry Severus mluví vážně. A měl pocit, že v něm získal jeden pevný bod v chaosu. Vědomí toho, že se na Severuse může obrátit s čímkoliv, bylo uvolňující. Nemusel se bát starostlivé reakce, jakých se mu od Rona a Hermiony dostávalo požehnaně. Zatřepal hlavou a přes tričko nahmatal prsten na řetízku ze stejného bílého zlata, jako byl prsten.

Když ho v neděli ráno Hedvika přinesla na snídani, odměnil ji několika pamlsky a poslal zpátky Severusovi krátký vzkaz, ve kterém ho upozornil na chybějící informaci o ceně. Odpověď už nepřišla a od té doby neměl možnost s ním promluvit. Vyšel do šestého patra a zamířil na balkon. Občas tam chodil, když se potřeboval vyvětrat, vítr tam protahoval a Harry měl rád vítr ve vlasech, bylo to uklidňující. Astronomickou věž od jisté doby neměl zrovna v oblibě, navíc to bylo poněkud profláklé místo pro romantické schůzky. Sedl si na zábradlí, jednu nohu vytáhnul nahoru a zády se opřel o zeď. Zavřel oči a natáhnul se po Snapeově nitrobráně. Lehce se o ni opřel a vzápětí stáhnul.

Následně byl vtažen dovnitř.

-Neruším?- zeptal se ze slušnosti.

-Jestli mi chceš oznámit, že opět porušuješ večerku, tak ano. To totiž není nic neobvyklého ve tvém případě.-

-Kolik stál ten řetízek?- přešel raději rovnou k věci.

„Neruším?“ ozvalo se tichým hlubokým hlasem od vstupu na balkon. Prudce sebou trhnul.

„Ne,“ zatřepal potom hlavou a spojení přerušil. Severus vyšel ven a opřel se o zeď proti Harrymu. Slunko už dávno zapadlo a šero, které Harryho obklopovalo, se změnilo v klidnou teplou noc doznívajícího léta, což v těchto končinách nebylo zas tak obvyklým jevem. „Co ten řetízek?“ zeptal se znovu.

„Rád bych ti ho věnoval.“

Harryho oči přivykaly tmě poměrně rychle, přesto nedokázal postřehnout výraz v Severusově obličeji. „Proč?“ zeptal se ostražitě.

„Musí mít všechno nějaký důvod?“

„Mám pocit, že cokoliv řeknu, dřív či později použiješ proti mně.“

„Poměrně pravděpodobné,“ přimhouřil oči.

Harry se na něj přemýšlivě zadíval a znovu si vybavil Severusův výraz v té vzpomínce. „Dnes jsem Brumbálovi ukázal, jak jsme zničili ten viteál. To… Nebyla to tvoje vina.“

Severus se napjal. Tu vzpomínku měl samozřejmě před očima, jako by to bylo včera.

_Dívala se na něj, když říkala, „je to tvá vina.“ Byl si jistý, že se při tom dívala jen na něj, stejně jako Potter i Black a Diggory. A všichni měli pravdu. Kdyby nevyzradil tu věštbu, kdyby Pošuka odhalili dřív, kdyby dal Harrymu Potterovi najevo, že se na něj může spolehnout, Harry by se nikdy na Odbor záhad nevypravil… Byla to jeho vina. Prsty se mu třásly a trvalo několik dlouhých minut, než se byl schopný alespoň částečně zbavit té příšerné bolesti, jakou cítil na hrudi._

„Nevíš, o čem mluvíš,“ zavrčel. Harry se výsměšně zasmál.

„Myslím, že vím. Ale… já nechápu jednu věc. Chápu, že jsi pravděpodobně nějak vyslechl věštbu, ale nechápu, co tě vedlo k tomu ji prozradit Voldemortovi. Proč jsi šel zrovna za ním?“ Severus si založil ruce na hrudi a Harrymu neuniklo, že je při tom pohybu zatnul v pěst. Hlavu si opřel o kamennou zeď a promlouval spíš ke stříšce, nebo ke hvězdám, které líně mihotavě vykukovaly, než k Harrymu.

„Protože jsem byl ublížený idiot, co toužil po uznání.“

Poprvé Harry v Severusově hlasu slyšel lítost. Pokání. Polknul, vnitřnosti se mu bezděčně stáhly a polilo ho horko. Přesto neměl, co by odpověděl. Jenom si dával dohromady obrázek o tom muži. Všechny informace, které o něm měl, všechny předsudky, které vůči němu choval, a konečně vlastní zkušenosti z posledních týdnů.

A výsledek nebyl vůbec jasný.

„Nebyla to tvoje vina,“ zopakoval tiše, i když riskoval, že se setká se Severusovým hněvem. Jedinou reakcí ale nakonec bylo pouze odmítavé zavrtění hlavou a ještě pevnější propletení paží na hrudi.

„Jaké to bylo? Přidat se k němu?“ neodvažoval se na Severuse podívat. Bylo to pro oba jednodušší, když zírali před nebo nad sebe.

„Opojné. Dokázal mě ocenit pro moje schopnosti, cenil si toho, kvůli čemu se mi ostatní posmívali, a nechal mě dělat, co mě skutečně bavilo. A to bylo nové. Další se k němu přidávali, protože jim za jejich přízeň sliboval majetky a významné posty. Ano, někteří skutečně dostali domy, veliká panství, ale museli jejich předchozí majitele zlikvidovat. Dával jim moc a obzvlášť v kouzelnickém světě je moc velmi cenným zbožím. Většině to velmi rychle stouplo do hlavy, a ti, kteří si uvědomili, že to není správné, pochopili, že už není cesty zpátky. Věrní přívrženci by je okamžitě zabili, kdyby se pokusili cokoliv nahlásit, nebo uprchnout. Neviděl jsem to a hleděl si jen svého a nechtěl jsem o to přijít. Proto jsem mu to řekl.“ Mlčel, neměl, co by na to odpověděl. Pochopil jeho pohnutky. Prostě kývnul.

Dlouhou dobu mlčeli, Harry vnímal vánek ve vlasech a přemýšlel o Snapeových slovech. A možná ho to mělo vyděsit, ale vlastně se ani moc nedivil tomu, jak se Snape zachoval. Nechtěl ho omlouvat, ale jak si mohl být jistý, že by se na jeho místě nezachoval stejně?

„Možná je čas přestat plakat nad rozlitým mlékem,“ zašeptal.

„Ještě ne,“ odpověděl Severus stejně tiše s jasně patrnou bolestí. Stále bylo v sázce příliš mnoho a on to na rozdíl od Harryho věděl. Věděl, co musí přijít a věděl, že znovu poruší slib, který jí dal.


	11. Nullo modo – 11. kapitola | Lepidlo  života

LINGUA EST OPTIMA ET PESSIMA CORPORIS PARS

Hned první noc ve škole se probudil z noční můry, což by samo o sobě nebylo nijak zvláštní, kdyby na něj ovšem ve snu nezírala Nagini ze vzdálenosti deseti centimetrů a zatvrzele na něj nesyčela věci, kterým samozřejmě absolutně nerozuměl, a nekmitala při tom zuřivě svým jazykem. Nejhorší na tom snu nebylo to, že se nemohl vůbec pohnout. Nejhorší bylo, že se vlastně _nechtěl_ pohnout. Byl tím syčením zaujatý, zajímalo ho to, nechtěl, aby se odplazila… Vzbudily ho nechuť a odpor, jaké k tomu hadovi choval.

Pár vteřin trvalo, než se zorientoval a uvědomil si, kde je. Otřel si zpocené čelo a seslal na sebe osvěžující kouzlo. Ale ani to mu nepomohlo znovu usnout. Po půl hodině zírání do stropu to vzdal a s knížkou si sedl před krb. Okamžitě se začetl, ale po několika minutách si uvědomil, že z toho nevnímá ani písmeno. Přečetl stránku znovu a tentokrát se cíleně soustředil, ale když se to na dalších dvou stránkách opakovalo, vzdal to a knížku rozmrzele poslal zpět do knihovny. Zjevně neměl prožít klidnou noc, proto ho ráno stálo veškeré úsilí, aby se ovládal a sedmáky, kteří se hloupě chichotali, i když už stál před nimi, nezabil. Plně se soustředil na úkol, který si předsevzal, a zachovával si tím zdravý rozum.

V tichosti oceňoval Harryho nenávistné pohledy, kterými ho během hodiny štědře obdarovával stejně jako pohrdavý tón. Pořád si ale nebyl jistý, jestli to Harry nebere až příliš vážně. Ale nemohl se divit, Harry to nejspíš ani jinak neuměl. Všechno, co dělal, dělal absolutně naplno. Jeho teorii nahrával i fakt, že se večer Harry nepřítomně mračil na svou večeři a do očí mu padaly brčálově zelené vlasy. Aniž by nad tím nějak víc přemýšlel, nechal svou zvědavost zvítězit ještě snadněji než předchozího dne a navázal mentální spojení. Skutečně měl pravdu, Potter byl nevrlý a protivný a Severuse to vytočilo – jako by svých starostí neměl se začátkem roku dost.

Aby právě těch starostí náhodou nebylo málo, stále víc a víc jej znepokojovaly zprávy, které ve Věštci od nenápadných poznámek mezi řádky začaly přecházet v až nesmyslné hypotézy. Ale právě ta pozvolnost, s jakou nabíraly na intenzitě, byla tím krizovým prvkem. Lidé, kteří tolik nevěnují pozornost detailům a ověřování informací této manipulaci snadno podlehnou. Na první pohled se zdálo všechno v pořádku. Neschopné pracovníky ministerstva střídali kouzelníci, _„kteří svému oboru skutečně rozumí_.“ Na druhý pohled se významné ministerské posty dostávaly do rukou spíše méně známých kouzelníků, o kterých Severus ani na okamžik nezapochyboval, že by nepatřili mezi smrtijedy.

Prakticky celý první měsíc uběhl, ani nevěděl jak. Nedokázal se dostat do obvyklého stereotypu a neustále měl pocit, že je něco špatně. Zdálo se, že jedinou věcí, která jej dokáže skutečně odreagovat, jsou setkání s Harrym. Dokázal vytěsnit myšlenky na politickou situaci i hromady esejů, co čekaly na opravu, zato v něm narůstal pocit viny takřka geometrickou řadou. Čím víc si byl vědom Harryho důvěry, tím větší tíseň v něm paradoxně vzbuzovaly pohledy plné té nakažlivé naivní radosti, které po něm stále častěji vrhal. Pracovali na rozšiřování Harryho schopností i znalostí a hlavně na propojení magií.

„Drž nitrobránu. Nesoustředíš se,“ upozornil ho a nedokázal zabránit stopě nevrlosti, která do jeho hlasu pronikla. Harry po něm střelil rozzuřeným pohledem, potřásl zpocenými vlasy, ale obranu posílil.

„ _Pouta na tebe!“_ křikl Severus a Harry s typickým zamrznutím padl k zemi. Severus máchl hůlkou, aby ho neviditelné provazy propustily, a bez jediného slova počkal, než se Harry vydrápal na nohy. Potom znovu navázal mentální spojení a posílil vlastní nitrobránu, aby si příliš nepouštěl Harryho emoční bouři k tělu.

„Soustřeď se,“ zavrčel víc než trpělivě.

„A co asi dělám poslední hodinu?“ vybuchl. Překvapil ho. Severus čekal, že to přijde mnohem dřív.

„Soustředíš se jen na jednu věc. To je poněkud nedostačující.“

„Tak promiň, že se nedokážu soustředit na deset věcí naráz!“ odfrkl si a protočil hůlku v ruce.

„Neprominu. Musíš se to naučit,“ujistil ho uštěpačně a vysloužil si tím další pobouřený pohled.

-To si dělá prdel.-

-Když to neřekneš nahlas, neznamená to, že to neslyším.-

„Bezva, fakt bezva!“

„Kolikrát to mám opakovat. Kdyby ses soustředil, neunikne ti, že jsme stále ještě propojení.“

„Pfffff.“

„Tak znovu.“ Napojil se na Harryho štít a společnými silami se snažili zbavit až příliš schopných bojových figurín. Propojení myslí jim v tom pomáhalo, ale Harry velmi rychle ztrácel koncentraci, což dříve nebo později vedlo k tomu, že pustil nitrobranu a Severuse tak zaplnily jeho myšlenky, pocity i vzpomínky ve zcela plné a těžko snesitelné míře, nebo se přestal soustředit na Severusovy myšlenky a nedokázali tak uhlídat množství energie, které ještě mohli použít. Jako teď. Severus se počtvrté zvedal ze země a byl to přesně ten bod, kdy jeho trpělivost vzala za své.

„Končíme.“

„Teď…“ stěžoval si Harry polohlasně, narážel na fakt, že tentokrát vydržel už déle jak pět minut, a opíral se rukou o zeď. Snažil se vydýchat. Severus se zase ze všech sil snažil, aby mu pěkně od plic neřekl všechno to, co měl na jazyku. Věděl, že je příliš ovládán vztekem a že normálně by nic takového ani říct nechtěl. Několik minut ani jeden z nich nepromluvili, přesto se neměli k odchodu. Severus poté dal třídu do původního stavu a naposledy se otočil na Harryho, aby mu popřál dobrou noc.

„Jakou máš rád čokoládu?“ předběhl ho Harry se zamyšleným pohledem, což ho vyděsilo víc než otázka samotná. Po jeho předchozím vzteku se slehla zem.

„Možná bys mohl specifikovat, proč se na takovou věc vůbec ptáš,“ navrhl.

„Nějak tě musím odměnit za trpělivost,“ zazubil se na něj Harry.

„Za tři měsíce útrap jedna hloupá čokoláda? Velmi výhodný obchod,“ ušklíbl se ironicky, čímž Pottera rozesmál.

„Jasně, chápu. Čokoládové žabky.“

„Zapomeň na čokoládu.“

„Tak co bys chtěl?“ Severus notnou chvíli studoval jeho výraz. On to snad myslí vážně.

„Měl bych něco chtít?“

„Hm,“ pokrčil neurčitě rameny, ale Severus viděl ten záblesk výzvy, který jeho gesta prozrazovala.

„Stačí mi, když se na hodinách budeš dál chovat tak nesnesitelně.“ Ve skutečnosti to myslel jako pochvalu, ale Harry svěsil ramena a pohled sklopil ke špičkám svých bot. „To nebyla ironie. Pomáhá nám to, nemyslíš?“

„Nevím,“ zabručel neurčitě.

„Už jsem ti přece vysvětloval…“ Byl přerušen.

„Já vím, ale prostě… Je to těžký, jasný? Nesnáším, že se musím takhle přetvařovat, protože, ať se ti to líbí, nebo ne, už k tobě necítím nenávist. Klidně se mi vysměj, ale už dávno ne.“ Na konci téměř šeptal a Severus dlouho zvažoval, co by na to měl říct.

„Pro nikoho to není jednoduché. Ale pořád je to ta lepší varianta.“ Dával mu tím najevo, že ani pro něj to není tak úplně procházka růžovým sadem. Kromě opovržlivých nenávistných pohledů, které mu Harry cpal během hodin, nebo když se někde potkali, také velmi dobře viděl ty záblesky ublížení v těch očích. Rozhodně ho netěšilo, že Harrymu musí ubližovat.

„Hm,“ povzdechl si Harry a otočil se k odchodu.

* * * * *

Znovu odcházel ze setkání se Severusem podrážděný. Skončilo to tak skoro pokaždé. Ne, že by to někdy řekl nahlas, ale pokaždé se na trénink stejně těšil, protože sice trénovali boj a válka visela ve vzduchu všude kolem nich, ale stále mu to připadalo jako jediný únik od reality, který měl. Soustředil se na všechno, co po něm Severus chtěl, a neměl čas myslet na hromadu úkolů, další zmizení, o kterých četl v novinách, na Znamení zla, která se objevovala stále četněji, a zkrátka to bylo velmi osvěžující. Ale nešlo mu to tak, jak si on nebo Severus představovali a vždycky to skončilo výbuchem jednoho nebo druhého.

„Dneska tě tam Snape držel pěkně dlouho,“ zašklebil se na něj Seamus, když se míjeli ve dveřích koupelny.

„Jo. Splnit něco podle jeho představ je trochu nemožný,“ zamračil se a Seamus se chápavě zasmál.

„O dost jsi přišel. Prváci se Hermiony ptali, jak to, že je Snape jediný ženatý učitel na škole.“ Harry se nadechoval, aby se zeptal, o co přišel, a s dalšími spolužákovými slovy mu zaskočila slina a zakuckal se.

„Cože?!“ vyjevil se.

„Zíráš, co? Chápej, oni nikdy Snapea neviděli a prostě si všimli, že má na ruce snubák! Nikdo si toho po prázdninách nevšiml. To je, co?“

„A…a,“ koktal, „co jim na to Hermiona řekla?“

„Že do jeho života jim nic není a hlavně, ať se ho na to nezkoušejí ptát. Což je dost rozumná rada.“

„Takže se neví s kým?“

„Zatím ne, nikdo nic neví, ani Zmijozelští…“ Harrymu spadl obrovský kámen ze srdce. „Ale stejně… Ženatý Snape. Zrovna Snape…“ kroutil hlavou a konečně z koupelny vyšel. Harry zůstal stát jako opařený.

-Severusi!- neskrýval paniku.

-Hoří?- ozvalo se mu líně v hlavě.

-Prváci si všimli tvého prstenu. Zítra to bude vědět celá škola.-

-Dobře. Co přesně ví?- zvážněl. Harry mu přehrál celý rozhovor se Seamusem.

-To nebude tak strašné. Nezjistí to.-

-Co když jo? Spousta členů Řádu to přece ví, co když to prosákne?-

-Přestaň panikařit. Nikoho ani nenapadne, že bys to mohl být ty a členové Řádu mají v tomto ohledu víc než jasné instrukce.-

-Riziko tu je.-

-Ale ne tak velké, abys kvůli tomu nespal.-

-Jsi si jistý?-

-Ano.-

-Dobře. Tak dobře,- uklidňoval se, ale stále měl sevřené vnitřnosti nervozitou. Vůbec si nedokázal představit, co se teď bude dít, ale tušil, že tahle senzace se bude probírat velmi dlouho.

No. Mýlil se.

Snapeův sňatek vzal za své přesně ve chvíli, kdy se do Velké síně snesly sovy. Harry vzal svůj šálek automaticky do ruky, protože ten poděs, co každé ráno Hermioně nosil noviny, naprosto pravidelně přistával tak, že křídlem drknul do jeho šálku s čajem. To ráno nebylo výjimkou. Pták přistál přímo před nimi a ještě chvilku křídly vyrovnával, než se ustálil. Noviny přitom pustil na stůl a čekal na zaplacení. Hermiona noviny rozložila tak, aby na ně on i Ron viděli, a připlácla si ruku na pusu. Nebyla jediná. Celou síní se v tom okamžiku ozvalo několik výkřiků a lapání po dechu, což vzbudilo zájem i u těch, kteří noviny neodebírali.

_Ministr kouzel rezignoval!_ hlásal palcový titulek, doprovázený portrétní fotografií, zjevně staršího data, spíš ze jmenování do funkce, než z rezignace. Pohled okamžitě stočil ke stolu učitelů, ale Severus tam nebyl. Ani Brumbál, ani McGonagallová.

Opřel se o Severusovu nitrobránu. Severus byl na hradě a pustil ho do své hlavy, ale s letmým -Později!- ho zase rychle vyhodil. Harry nevrle potřásl hlavou a znovu věnoval plnou pozornost novinám. Celý článek byl jen snůškou nesmyslů o Brouskově podlomeném zdraví. Vyměnil si znepokojený pohled se svými přáteli a dál listovali novinami.

„No,“ složila je Hermiona a poslala dalším spolužákům, „tohle není dobré.“

„Nepovídej,“ utrousil Ron. „Co to znamená pro nás?“

„Nejsem si jistá. Nemyslíte, že je Brousek už po smrti? Proč nikde není jeho vyjádření? Proč používají starší fotografie? A Harry, myslím, že po tobě půjdou teď už zcela otevřeně,“ podívala se na něj se strachem v očích, jaký u ní neviděl už velmi dlouho.

„Jak otevřeně?“ zeptal se nervózně.

„Mohli by na tebe vypsat odměnu.“ Rozesmál by se. Vážně jo. Jen kdyby na něj nekoukala tak starostlivě.

„To nemůžeš myslet vážně, Hermiono,“potřásl hlavou v odmítavém gestu.

„Harry, tohle je vážná věc! Podívej se na ty narážky _A kde je Chlapec-který-přežil teď? Schovává se v bezpečí, které mu poskytuje Bradavický ředitel ve škole a ohrožuje tak svými nesmyslnými výlevy zdravý rozum tamních studentů,_ citovala část jednoho článku. Teď už se rozesmál.

„Vždyť jeto blábol. Nikoho si nevšímám,“ máchl rukou kolem sebe, aby svým slovům dodal váhu. Neměl ponětí, jaké že nesmysly by to měly ohrožovat jeho spolužáky.

„A ty si myslíš, že to lidi mimo školu ví? Už se psali i větší nesmysly a lidé jim věřili, chápeš? Proto je to nebezpečné. Snaží se podrýt obecný názor, jaký o tobě panuje. A daří se jim to. Neber to na lehkou váhu,“ varovala ho. Kývl a skutečně si v hlavě přemílal články i to, co mu řekla, stále dokola. Hodinu Bylinkářství ani nevnímal. Náhle pocítil tlak na svou nitrobranu.

-Ahoj.-

-Večer je schůze Řádu,- oznámil mu Severus stroze.

-Aha?- podivil se Harry a doufal, že to Severus trochu rozvede.

-V deset v ředitelně. Rumové kostky,- sdělil mu a částí mysli byl stále nějak nepřítomný. Harry si uvědomil, že během jejich _rozhovoru_ mluví ještě s někým jiným.

-Něco, co bych měl vědět předem?-

-Četl jsi noviny?-

-Samozřejmě,- zavrčel Harry.

-Pak víš to nejnutnější.-

-Ty jsi dneska sdílnost sama,- protočil oči a snažil se nepůsobit ublíženě. Proč jen si myslel, že by mu Severus mohl říct svůj názor na věc?

-Nemám na programu jen tebe,- odsekl Severus.

-Fajn. Tak večer,- vyhodil ho uraženě ze své hlavy. To se toho tedy dověděl. Až do večera byl poněkud mimo, stále ponořený v myšlenkách a trochu doufal, že třeba ještě na Severuse narazí, aby s ním mohl promluvit.

„Rumové kostky,“ zavrčel na chrlič a nechal se vyvézt do pracovny ředitele.

„Dobrý večer, Harry,“ pozdravil ho ředitel dřív, než ho stihl za stolem vůbec zaregistrovat. Tvářil se přitom zcela vážně a nanejvýš znepokojivě. Harry se otočil přes rameno a prsty prohrábl vlasy.

„Dobrý večer. Severus tu ještě není?“ snažil se o čistě zdvořilý tón neprozrazující nervozitu. Nepodařilo se mu to. Brumbál si ho nečitelně prohlížel a po chvilce sotva nepatrně povytáhl koutek rtů.

„Ne, ale věřím, že každou vteřinu… A my o vlku…“ při posledním slově se dveře rozlétly a dovnitř vtrhl jako velká voda Mistr lektvarů. Dřív, než se nad tím Harry vůbec stačil zamyslet, se zcela samozřejmě na Severuse usmál. Uvědomil si to až v okamžiku, když na něj Severus zůstal zírat.

„Pottere?“ kývl mu pak částečně v otázce nad jeho výrazem, částečně jako pozdrav.

„Eh, dobrý večer,“ vzpamatoval se a ve snaze potlačit zrudnutí se prudce otočil zpět na ředitele. V jeho očích na něj ale čekaly jiskřičky pobavení, a tak pro jistotu zrudnul ještě víc.

„Čekáme na blesk z čistého nebe, nebo se můžeme přesunout?“

„Můžete jít napřed,“ pokynul jim ke krbu, kam oba vzápětí zamířili.

Na Grimmauldově náměstí číslo dvanáct panoval čilý ruch. Harry vypadl z krbu prakticky přímo na Severusova záda, protože ten se z nějakého důvodu zasekl před krbem. Rychle sundal ruku ze Severusovy paže a popošel od krbu pro případ, že by letaxem prošel někdo další. Rychle se zorientoval a viděl postaršího obtloustlého kouzelníka, jak křičí na Kráturu.

„Co se to tu, u Merlina, děje?“ vzal mu Severus slova ze rtů. Čaroděj náhle zmlkl a otočil se na nově příchozí. Skřítek sklopil uši, ale dál opovržlivě zíral na muže před sebou.

„Ten skřítek odmítá uposlechnout!“ stěžoval si. Severus ho propálil tak vzteklým pohledem, že se zarazil a přemítal, co řekl špatně.

„Kráturo, co po tobě chtěl?“ oslovil skřítka Harry dřív, než Severus stihl promluvit.

„Čaj, pane.“

„Mohl bys mu prosím ukázat, kde máme kuchyň, aby se mohl obsloužit?“

„Ovšem, pane,“ kývl skřítek a v očích se mu zablesklo.

„To myslíte vážně?“ prskl na ně muž a hledal zastání u Severuse. Jako by kdokoliv kdy našel zastání u Severuse Snapea.

„Smrtelně. Prosím,“ pokynul mu Severus rukou za skřítkem. Sotva s nevěřícným mumláním a rozhazováním rukama odešel, otočil se Severus na Harryho:

„Proč tu vůbec toho skřítka necháváš? Pokud se nepletu po tom, co se stalo na Odboru záhad, byl v Bradavicích.“

„Jo,“ ošil se Harry, „no to asi ten Hermionin SPOŽÚS.“

„Spožús?“ povytáhl obočí.

„Spolek pro…“ přemýšlel, „ochranu… něčeho. Zkrátka hnutí za práva skřítků nebo tak něco,“ máchl nad tím rukou.

„Stále nechápu souvislost, a proč by někdo chtěl bojovat za práva skřítků? A jaká práva?“

„To nechceš vědět…“ potřásl hlavou. „A Krátura… No…“ vybavil si tu vzpomínku.

_Poslední týden školy. Přežít už jen týden. Po událostech ve věži a zničení viteálu Nebelvírovým mečem měli konečně chvíli zdánlivé normálnosti. Nikde se neútočilo, Brumbál se v rámci možností uzdravil a měli po zkouškách. Ze všeho nejvíc se chtěl zavřít do ložnice a spát až do konce týdne, ale ve společenské místnosti doslova vrazil do Rona._

_„Harry! Hledali jsme tě. Pojď s námi do kuchyně. Zapijeme to.“_

_„Co přesně?“ ušklíbl se na kamaráda._

_„To je jedno. Třeba to, že jsme i tenhle školní rok přežili,“ zazubil se, „Dobby nám nachystal pár ležáků. Tak pojď. Zasloužíme si to.“_

_„Já bych radši-“ kývnul hlavou k ložnicím._

_„Potřebuješ přijít na jiný myšlenky. Pojď.“_

_„Prosím,“ dodala Hermiona, která se k nim přitočila._

_„Dobře. Že jste to vy dva,“ usmál se a následoval je k průchodu ze společenské místnosti. Ron měl pravdu, potřeboval přijít na jiné myšlenky a jeho přátelé se mu to snažili usnadnit. Všichni tři se pošťuchovali a smáli až dolů do kuchyně._

_Jako obvykle se k nim nahrnulo hned asi dvacet skřítků a většinu z nich Dobby statečně odháněl a překřikoval. Harry si ale všimnul jednoho skřítka, který se nestaral, nezajímal. Seděl v zadním rohu kuchyně na nízké dřevěné lavičce a hlavu měl svěšenou hluboko mezi rameny. Harry k němu bezmyšlenkovitě zamířil. Naposledy v takovém stavu viděl Winky, ale tenhle skřítek nevypadal, že by pil. Žádné lahve se kolem něj neválely. Na tu dálku to nepoznal, ale když došel asi do poloviny kuchyně, poznal skřítka. Zastavil se v polovině kroku a srdce mu vynechalo dva údery._

_„Harry, ne!“ doběhla k němu Hermiona a položila mu ruku na rameno. „Nech ho být. Copak nevidíš, že trpí dost?“_

_„A to by taky měl!“ odseknul._

_„Ty to nechápeš… Je to bytost s duší jako každá jiná. Vzpomeň si, jak se k němu Sirius choval. Kdyby na něj byl trochu milejší, uznal by jeho osobnost, mohlo to být všechno jinak…“_

_„Posloucháš se vůbec?“ zvýšil na ni hlas, ale někde v koutku duše věděl, že má pravdu. Ten skřítek potřeboval jen velmi málo. A nikdo z nich mu ani to málo nedokázali dát. Uklidnil se. „Promiň,“ omluvil se Hermioně. Kývla a stáhla ruku z jeho ramene. Harry dokončil těch pár kroků._

_„Kráturo,“ oslovil ho důrazně. Hlava s plandavýma ušima se ani nepohnula. „Můžeš se vrátit na Grimmauldovo náměstí číslo dvanáct. Nebudeš mluvit ani jinak komunikovat s nikým kromě mě, nebudeš poslouchat nikoho jiného. Starej se o dům.“_

_Starý skřítek narovnal hlavu. Několikrát pomalu mrknul. Harry viděl, že mu z velkých vypoulených očí steklo několik slz. Krátura pomalu sklonil hlavu a přimhouřil oči jako výraz poděkování a úcty. S hlasitým pufnutím zmizel._

„…A nevím, prostě… Nemůžu ho za to vinit…“ přetlumočil Severusovi v rychlosti, jak se to stalo, že tu skřítka nechal. Severus ho poslouchal s nečitelným výrazem a na konci odmítavě zakroutil hlavou. Harry se neptal, co to mělo znamenat a zaujali stejná místa jako minule a čekali, až se zaplní i další židle kolem stolu.

Na rozdíl od veselé atmosféry posledního setkání tentokrát panoval kolem stolu zmatek a ruch. Nikdo se nesmál, šeptání i hlasitější hovory nesly stopy vzteku i strachu. Najednou měla tahle válka mnohem ostřejší kontury. Smrtijedi se rozhodli přestat skrývat. Došlo ke zlomu.

„Pro začátek rychlé shrnutí. Voldemortovi přívrženci se usadili v sídle Malfoyových, převzali definitivně kontrolu nad ministerstvem a netají se zásahy proti nečistokrevným kouzelníkům. Situace je víc než vážná. Jak to vypadá s ostatními bystrozory?“ přejel Brumbál pohledem všechny tři členy Řádu v rudohnědých služebních pláštích.

„Špatně, řekla bych,“ ozvala se Tonksová, „jsou svázáni nejistotou. Odjakživa sloužíme ministerstvu, které se ale právě teď zpronevěřuje všem našim zásadám.“

„Je bezpečné přizvat je do našich řad?“

„S nejvyšší opatrností… Ale mohli bychom riskovat, že někdo z nich bude špeh.“

„To si nemůžeme dovolit. Musíme mít jistotu, že jim můžeme věřit. Nechám to na vás třech. Nenápadně jim naznačte možnosti, vždyť to znáte.“ Bystrozoři sborově přikývli. „Dále. Každý z vás, kdo pracuje na ministerstvu, by se teď měl rozhodnout, zda bude v této práci pokračovat. Informace, které nám poskytujete, jsou pro nás víc než nepostradatelné, ale vzhledem k tomu, jak vzrostlo riziko, každý pochopí, pokud se rozhodnete své služby raději plně přenést do Řádu a na ministerstvo se již nevrátíte. Přemýšlejte o tom a žádám vás, abyste mi ještě po dnešní schůzi dali vědět svá stanoviska.“ Ředitel se na okamžik odmlčel a dvakrát upil ze své sklenky s vodou, než pokračoval.

„Těsně před začátkem schůze do Bradavic přišel dopis požadující mou okamžitou rezignaci hned z několika důvodů. Snad vám nebude příliš vadit, že jsem tuto lákavou nabídku na důchodový odpočinek odmítl.“ Několik lidí se uchechtlo, ozvala se Moly Weasleyová:

„Albusi, máme tam děti,“ zvedla k řediteli pohled plný úzkosti. Harryho z něj zamrazilo.

„Bradavice jsou mnohonásobně chráněny a již neexistuje možnost, že by se do hradu dostal kdokoliv nežádoucí.“

„Již?! Sirius Black byl prokazatelně v Bradavicích poté, co utekl z Azkabanu, kde byl odsouzený za mnohonásobnou vraždu, vloni se do hradu dostala desítka smrtijedů a to nemluvím o Bartym Skrkovi, který vás klamal celý rok! Nezlobte se, když řeknu, že to vyvolává určité pochybnosti o zabezpečení hradu!“ rozčiloval se ten obtloustlý čaroděj, co chtěl po Kráturovi čaj.

„Black byl odsouzený neprávem. Byl členem Řádu stejně jako vy, nebo já.“ Ředitelův tón se změnil a obličej vytvrdil. Odpovídal s chladnou přezíravostí, jakou u něj Harry viděl jen párkrát. „Co se hradu týče, na jeho obraně se podíleli všichni členové profesorského sboru, přestože největší část obran je stále svázaná se mnou.“

„Dobře, ale co mimo školu? Proč jsme podepisovali souhlas s návštěvami Prasinek?“ vložil se do toho Bright.

„Snad si, Balladore, doopravdy nemyslíte, že by smrtijedi zaútočili na děti. Mají mezi studenty i své děti, navíc s nimi bude hned několik učitelů a několik z vás mi již přislíbilo pomoc jako dodatečný dozor. Nemůžeme dětem vzít poslední z těch mála radostí, která si během studia mohou užít.“ Severus vedle něj si odfrkl. Brumbál ho za to zpražil pohledem.

Když porada skončila, bylo dávno po půlnoci. Harry potlačil zívnutí, ale zůstal sedět na místě. Ke krbu se nahrnulo příliš lidí naráz na to, aby měl nějakou šanci se tam procpat. Nejspíš ho mělo znepokojovat, že Hermiona měla pravdu, že její názor sdílí víc lidí a tyhle narážky na jeho osobu se budou ještě stupňovat, ale byl tak unavený, že neměl sílu o tom už ani přemýšlet.

„Můžeme jít?“ promluvil vedle něj tiše Severus a položil mu ruku na rameno. Harryho to pochopitelně vyvedlo z míry, protože to bylo poprvé, co něco takového Severus vědomě udělal. A ke svému nemalému překvapení zjistil, že mu to ani není nepříjemné. Spíš naopak. Bylo to konejšivé a uklidňující gesto.

I on občas potřeboval ujištění, že tu pro něj někdo je. „Ano, jistě,“ kývl a sklopil hlavu.

„V pořádku?“natočil Severus hlavu, aby na něj lépe viděl.

„Možná si dám ještě čaj před spaním. Jo. Asi jo. Nechceš taky?“

„Je skoro jedna. Co se děje?“ vyptával se podezřívavě.

„Nic.“

„Nelži. To ti vážně nejde,“ odpověděl klidně, ale vyčítavě. „Ven s tím,“ vyzval ho tónem, o kterém Harry věděl, že nemá smysl odporovat.

„Možná mi to tu chybí… Prázdniny a tak.“ Chyběly mu chvíle se Severuse, byť to bylo šílené. Těch pár hodin týdně, co se viděli, to nikdy nemohlo nahradit. Severus na něj pár vteřin jenom zíral a Harry znervózněl. Zase řekl nějakou pitomost a rozzlobil ho?

„Možná bych snesl ještě jeden šálek čaje,“ vydechl pak rezignovaně a rovnou přivolal konvičku, kterou zavěsil do krbu, který už zase hřál obyčejnými oranžovými plameny a nejevil sebemenší známky toho, že ještě před pár minutami jím procházelo na dvě desítky kouzelníků.

Čaj vypili mlčky, ale Harrymu to v nejmenším nevadilo. Nebylo to rozpačité ticho. Bylo to ticho klidu a sounáležitosti. Stačilo mu, že jsou zase po dlouhé době jen sami dva a byl rád, že s ním Severus zůstat _chtěl_.

* * * * *

Poprvé po téměř týdnu měl mít volný večer. Jako úplně volný. Žádný „trest“ se Severusem, žádný trénink a úkoly měl hotové. Mohl se jen tak válet u krbu, nebo se pokusit porazit Rona v šachách. Vážně se na to těšil, a proto ho zpráva od ředitele, ve které si žádal jeho přítomnost po večeři, naprosto rozhodila. Chvíli trvalo, než se smířil s dalším hektickým večerem, ale pak přece jen zvítězila zvědavost a možnost, že Brumbál zjistil něco nového ohledně viteálů, a na setkání se relativně těšil.

„Nemohly by být v Bradavicích oba? Co třeba Tajemná komnata,“ snažil se přijít s nějakým kloudným návrhem poté, co si vyslechl ředitelovy návrhy.

„Nemyslím si, že by na jedno místo schoval dva ze svých viteálů. A je nepravděpodobné, že by k nim někoho dovedl skrze svůj deník. Ne, Tajemná komnata nebude tím správným místem.“

„Může to být cokoliv!“ rozhodil bezradně rukama a znovu je složil do klína.

„Netřeba propadat skepsi. Už jsme se přece přesvědčili, že viteály rozhodně nejsou _cokoliv_. Naopak, jsou to předměty, které pro něj mají velký význam. Je až udivující, jak je v tomto ohledu sentimentální.“ Harry přikývl. Sentiment nebyl právě obvyklou vlastností Zmijozelů…

„Mrzimor a Havraspár… Nemám tušení… Váže se k nim něco tak jako meč k Nebelvíru?“ přemítal dál nahlas.

„Nevylučuji to. V takovém případě by bylo moudré poradit se se studenty z těchto kolejí, protože každá kolej si střeží svá tajemství,“ mrkl na něj ředitel s lehkým úsměvem.

„No… neumím si představit, že by zrovna toužili po tom, aby mi je mohli vyzradit…“ ušklíbl se.

„Věřím, že znovu, jako už několikrát, použiješ svůj důvtip,“ mrkl na něj ředitel a Harry si povzdechl. Další úkol do sbírky.

* * * * *

-Večeřový rozhovor?- usmál se Harry a nandal si na talíř pořádný kus zapečených brambor. Měl dobrou náladu prostě jen proto, že byl konečně pátek.

-Nejspíš je z toho zvyk,- vysvětlil Severus, jako by to byla největší samozřejmost na světě.

-Dobrý nebo špatný?- zajímal se.

-To záleží na aktuální výši tvé otravnosti.-

-Dělám, co můžu.-

-A daří se ti to.-

-Páni, pochvala, to bych si měl nechat zarámovat. Dneska vážně nějak nejsi ve své kůži,- pronesl napůl v otázce.

-Jak jsi na to přišel?- zarazil se Severus. Naopak měl pocit, že měl vcelku příjemný den.

-Nebelvír vede ve školním poháru,- oznámil pyšně, ale zároveň s jakousi obavou. Dobře odhadnutou obavou, usmál se pro sebe Snape.

-A kdy ses díval naposledy?- ušklíbl se blahosklonně.

-Před večeří.-

-Tím se leccos vysvětluje.-

-Žertuješ!-

-Ani v nejmenším,- protáhnul líně a užíval si Harryho rozmrzení. Nevydrželo mu ale dlouho. Postřehnul ten pomstychtivý záblesk.

-Už mám nápad na ty žabky. Myslel jsem, že by bylo fajn…- vyvolal představu Snapeovy ložnice plnou čokoládových žabek zběsile poskakujících po pokoji.

-Ať tě to ani nenapadne. Žádná zvířata! A proč si myslíš, že moje ložnice vypadá takhle?-

-No Zmijozelové jsou takoví konzervativní patrioti a tohle je celkem podobné společenské místnosti, ne?- vysvětloval zapáleně.

-Pottere!- zahřměl zděšeně myšlenku.

-Co?- zamrkal zmateně.

-Jak ty víš, jak vypadá zmijozelská společenská místnost?!- vyštěkl.

-Eh. Sakra.-

-Vyklop to!-

-Ne, promiň, radši ne.-

-Byl jsi tam?- rozčiloval se, rozhodnutý z něj tu informaci dostat.

-Možná?-

-Jak?!-

-No tak. Nech to plavat, není to jen moje tajemství…-

-Okamžitě to vyklop, nebo tě proměním v ropuchu!-

-Čokoládovou?-

-Riskuješ,- varoval nebezpečným hlasem. -Koukej mi to vysvětlit.-

-Ne, vážně radši ne. Promiň.- Ještě chvíli odolával Severusovým vzteklým myšlenkám a pak mu prostě skočil do _řeči_. -Ehm. Takže, co děláš v sobotu?-

-Do Prasinek ti garde dělat nepůjdu,- zavrčel.

-Škoda. Ale myslel jsem, že bych nešel do Prasinek a mohli bychom konečně využít Komnatu nejvyšší potřeby. Když budou všichni v Prásinkách, je minimální riziko, že tam na někoho narazíme.-

-V tom případě by ses do soboty měl zasadit o další trest.-

-Ukážeš se na Křikově večírku?-

-Obávám se, že se mi nepodařilo vymyslet dostatečně důvěryhodnou výmluvu.-

-Takže se tam za chvíli uvidíme. Zatím.-

-Ne, že uděláš nějakou hloupost.-

-Já ?! To slovo ani neznám, ale mám nápad na takovou scénku,- zazubil se Harry.

-Tvoje herecké schopnosti jsou na úrovni skvorejše tančícího v porcelánu. Radši to nech na mně.“

* * * * *

-Kde jsi? Nejspíš potř-buju zachránit!- ozvalo se mu v hlavě tak hlasitě, že to na okamžik přehlušilo i stupidní hudbu vyhrávající všude okolo.

-Kolik jsi toho vypil?- zavrčel na Pottera a už se prodíral davem k místu, kde ho tušil.

-Moc! Málo!- „Tady seš! Ooo, sluší ti to!“ zamžikal na něj Harry zpoza svých pokřivených brýlí.

„Tak dost. Co se stalo?“

„Musím do postele. Ve-verka. Večerka, teda,“ zapotácel se. Severus ho chytil za loket a ustálil.

„Jestli chceš jít zítra do Prasinek, měl bys přestat. Hned. A ztiš se!“ syčel na něj a uvnitř pěnil vzteky. Nemůže Pottera zachraňovat před jeho vlastní blbostí!

„Fakt vám to sluší! Jste kráááásný!“ téměř zakřičel a Severuse tím vyděsil. Tohle nebylo dobré.

„Pottere!“ zvýšil hlas na stejnou úroveň, když si všiml, kolik studentů se na ně otočilo. „Jste opilý a mluvíte z cesty. Dvacet bodů dolů a zítra odpoledne se budete hlásit u mě v kabinetě!“

„Ale zítra se jde do Prasinek!“ pokoušel se namítnout.

„Váš problém. Aspoň si příště budete pamatovat, jak se máte chovat! A teď zmizte do své věže!“ Nasměroval Harryho ke dveřím a vztekle zíral, jak se potácí ke dveřím.

-Ještě budeš pochybovat o mých hereckých schopnostech?-

Severus chvilku mlčel, než mu došlo, co tím myslel. -Jsi neskutečný,- přiznal mu potom se zakroucením hlavou.

-Další pochvala?-

-Ano.-

-Věřil jsi tomu, že?-

-Nebuď směšný,- odfrknul, ale ano, pochyboval.

-Jednou to přiznáš,- usmál se. -Dobrou noc, Severusi.-

-Uvědomuješ si, že minimálně osm lidí slyšelo, jak vykřikuješ, že jsem krásný?- nedalo mu to se nezeptat.

-Matně?-

-Někdo ti to velmi rád připomene…-

-Nepřemýšlím moc dopředu,- zamumlal provinile.

-Ano, já vím,- povzdechl si.

-Severusi?-

-Ano?-

-Dotknul jsem se tě?-

-Ne.-

-Myslím, že lžeš.-

-Dobrou noc, Harry.-


	12. Nullo modo – 12. kapitola | Lepidlo  života

MEA CULPA, MEA MAXIMA CULPA

V krbu plápolal oheň, jedna z očarovaných papírových vlaštovek se dostala příliš blízko k plamenům a vzňala se. Hermiona mávla hůlkou, aby jí zabránila v setrvačném letu směrem k pohovce, na které se s Ronem a Harrym povalovali a snažili se učit, než půjdou na oběd a poté do Prasinek.

„Vždyť jsem ti už vysvětloval, proč to udělal,“ snažil se Harry o klidný tón.

„A já to chápu. Co nechápu, je, proč ti ten trest musel dát už odpoledne!“

„Protože tu bude minimum čumilů, co by se mohli chtít schovávat v Komnatě a nám by se to docela hodilo.“

„Fajn! Fakt ho nesnáším!“

„Není to tak hrozný,“ snažil se ho Harry uchlácholit. „Ty, Rone, mohl bys mi koupit pár žabek do zásoby?“

„Žabek?“ zopakoval, pochybuje o Harryho příčetnosti.

„Hm, hm,“ pokýval s pohledem už zase zabořeným v učebnici lektvarů.

„Jsi plnoletý. Ze všeho, co bych ti mohl z Prasinek donést, chceš žabky?!“

„Jop.“

„Dobře. Jasně. Žabky…“

„Kam vůbec půjdete?“ zeptal se a přitiskl si knihu na prsa, aby na přátele viděl. Ron chytil odstín zralé třešně a Hermiona dělala, že neslyší.

„Aha, chápu, Ron tě konečně pozval,“ zašklebil se. „Tak si to užijte,“ culil se dál. „Ještě vás to baví?“ mávnul vzápětí učebnicí a hledal záchranu u přátel.

„Ne! Jde se na oběd!“ zavelel Ron rozhodně a Hermiona jen s hlasitým vydechnutím poslala učebnice do své ložnice. Oba ji rychle napodobili a zamířili do Velké síně na oběd. Na první pohled je zaujala skupina třeťáků, která se jídlem cpala tak závratnou rychlostí, že kolem nich lítaly drobky na všechny strany. Ne, že by je to moc trápilo. Hermiona nechápavě zakroutila hlavou, nasadila svůj, jak to s Ronem tajně nazývali, „učitelský výraz“, a šla je trochu zkrotit, aby se neudávali.

„Zjevně jdou do Prasinek poprvé,“ zašklebil se Ron na kamaráda.

„Jo, pamatuju si naši první návštěvu. Draco to tenkrát odnesl,“ zasmál se.

„Zasloužil si to,“ zavrčel Ron. „Koukej na toho blonďáka. Ulítly mu včely?“ poukázal na malého vyzáblého klučinu s vlasy, které střihem i neposedností Harrymu připomínaly jeho vlastní. Aniž by o tom nějak přemýšlel, došel k chlapci a posadil se vedle něj. Ron ho trochu zmateně následoval a sednul si z druhé strany.

„Ahoj. Jak se jmenuješ?“ přitáhl k sobě chlapcovy oči, které těkaly z jednoho na druhého.

„Benny,“ kníkl bázlivě. Zjevně měl ze starších spolužáků respekt. Ale Harry tušil, že v tom bude něco víc.

„Ty nejdeš do Prasinek, Benny?“

„Ne. Táta to nechtěl.“

„Tvůj táta není kouzelník?“ zeptal se Harry, protože nechápal důvod, proč by nějaký kouzelník, který prošel Bradavicemi, upíral svému synovi možnost vypadnout se spolužáky z každodenních školních povinností.

„Je,“ zamračil se Benny. „Ale říkal, že to teď není bezpečné,“ začal zuřivě mrkat. Harry střelil pohledem k Ronovi. Napadlo ho to stejné? Ron mu pohled oplácel a pak sotva nepatrně zakroutil hlavou ze strany na stranu.

„Táta tě má moc rád, víš? A proto se o tebe bojí. Uvidíš, že příště tě určitě pustí,“ mrkl na něj Ron povzbudivě a Harry mu stiskl rameno. Chlapec párkrát popotáhl, ale přikývl.

„A kamarádi ti určitě něco přinesou,“ usmál se na něj Harry.

„Jdete?“ otočila se na ně Hermiona a oba se s Bennym rychle rozloučili a šli si sednout dál.

Po jídle šel s Ronem a Hermionou ještě kousek přes pozemky, protože se měl se Severusem sejít až za dvacet minut, a do hradu se pak vracel s mnohem lepší náladou. Na jedné straně ho rozpaky mezi Ronem a Hermionou bavily, ale na druhé straně jim to záviděl. On něco podobného jen tak nezažije. A když se nad tím zamyslel, tak ani neměl zájem někoho hledat. Připadalo by mu to jaksi nepatřičné, vyjít si s někým na rande a přitom mít na krku snubní prsten…

U Komnaty nejvyšší potřeby byl první, a tak ji uzpůsobil své představě. Připomínala tréninkový sál v domě na Grimmauldově náměstí. Severus se objevil v zápětí a vypadal zamyšleně.

„Ahoj?“ pozdravil s plachým úsměvem.

„Dobré odpoledne,“ kývnul poněkud odměřeně. Harry chtěl něco říct. Cokoliv. Chybělo mu to. Chtěl si se Snapem chvíli povídat. Pár minut. Zeptat se ho, jak se má. Říct mu o Bennym. Prostě jen tak, protože ho rád poslouchal. Ale Severus jen vykouzlil několik bojových figurín a pohledem Harryho vyzval, aby se k němu připojil. Harry si povzdechl a pustili se do souboje. Už se naučil nitrobranu nevnímat, takže ji dokázal udržet a zároveň se mohl soustředit na jiné věci.

Netušil, jak dlouho cvičili, když Severus náhle útok zastavil a zvedl ruku, aby dal Harrymu najevo, že se něco děje. Harry se zastavil a z jeho výrazu viděl, že je to něco vážného. Myslí mu v tu chvíli proběhlo hned několik děsivých scénářů a jen doufal, že se plete. Všiml si malé mince, kterou Severus vytáhl z kapsy kalhot. Zbledl a Severus mu jeho nejhorší obavy vzápětí potvrdil.

„Smrtijedi. V Prasinkách,“ hlesl a hrnul se ke dveřím.

„Jdu s tebou!“ oznámil mu Harry a natáhl krok, aby mu stačil.

„Na to zapomeň!“ zavrčel Severus a namířil hůlkou proti Harrymu.

„Neptám se tě,“ oznámil mu ledově. Vztáhnul na sebe štít a prošel kolem Severuse. Po dvou krocích se k němu Snape připojil. Harry zastavil až na hranici pozemků, kde mu prostě položil ruku na rameno a nechal se přemístit, aby byli na jednom místě.

Okamžitě bez přemýšlení se nalepil zády k Severusovi, hůlku držel před sebou, na jazyku obranná kouzla. Kolem nich ale bylo ticho. Očima propátrával nejbližší okolí. Ucítil záchvěvy magie.

V další vteřině se k nim přemístilo hned několik smrtijedů.

„POTTER!“ zařval jeden z nich vysokým hlasem a Harry na zádech ucítil dotek Severusových lopatek, jak se muž napjal. „Je tady!“ křičel. Harry ho okamžitě umlčel rychle zakouzleným „ _Sillencio!“._ V odpovědi museli vykrýt několik silných kleteb. Otřásl se. Tohle nebylo jako stát proti pohybově omezeným figurínám. Smrtijedi před nimi měli jen jeden cíl – zlikvidovat je. Potřeboval si to uvědomit, aby dokázal neváhat. Pak už ale přestal přemýšlet, nechal se ovládnout adrenalinem a plně se soustředil na krytí, útok a – což bylo pro jejich úspěch nebo neúspěch nejdůležitější – na Severuse.

„Ale, ale. Krysa Snape!“ odplivl si někdo ze zamaskovaných a Harry pocítil Severusovo oslabení štítu, chystal se na silnější útok. Harry štít posílil novou vlnou své magie, aby vykryl jeho oslabení a nechal mu volné pole pro útok, který doplňoval vlastními obrannými kouzly.

Něco letělo proti němu a jen díky famfrpálem vytrénovanému postřehu věc chytil dřív, než na to vůbec stačil pomyslet. Byla to cizí hůlka, černá – zvenku i uvnitř. V prstech ho nepříjemně zabrnělo, když ji chytil. Následovalo překvapení – nepamatoval se, že by seslal odzbrojovací kouzlo. Uvědomil si, že přestává stíhat, které myšlenky a rozhodnutí jsou jeho vlastní, a které Severusovy, a to mohlo být nebezpečné. Hlasitě vydechl, aby si to v hlavě srovnal. Díky tomu další kletba zasáhla jejich štít v plné síle. Myslí mu proběhla Severusova vlna vzteku, syrového nekontrolovaného a hlavně – namířeného proti němu. Okamžitě se vzpamatoval a namířil hůlkou proti teď už neozbrojenému muži:

„ _Pouta na tebe!“_ křikl a myslí mu prolítlo, že je zvláštní, že muže nikdo z jeho _kolegů_ nebrání. Kdyby někdo odzbrojil jeho přátele, nenechal by je přece napospas protivníkovi. Smrtijedi zjevně takovou logiku nevyznávali a starali se každý jen o sebe.

Útok se stával stále intenzivnějším, a i když dva smrtijedy vyřadili, stále byli v početní nevýhodě a další smrtijedi se přemístili k nim. Znovu to bylo pět na dva a kletby rychle létající všemi směry vytvářely nesourodé klubko barevných paprsků, různě se křížily a nekontrolovaně narážely do okolních domů, lamp i stromů.

-Nepoužívají nepromíjitelné!- ozval se mu v hlavě Severus neopomíjitelným způsobem. Harry v tom rozpoznal paniku.

-Stěžuj si!- vyjel po něm. To bylo něco, co ho tedy vážně netrápilo!

* * * * *

Byl sobec! Vždycky byl sobec a nikdy se tím netajil. Proč by měl upřednostňovat někoho jiného než sebe? Na něm také nikomu nezáleželo, nikdo se mu nepřizpůsoboval, tak proč se mu najednou zatraceně příčilo použít smrtící kletbu? Tohle byla válka a jedině zabitím protivníka zajistí, že po něm už znovu nepůjde. Jenomže u sebe, kolem sebe, nebo v sobě, čert ví, jak to vlastně funguje, cítil Harryho nezaměnitelnou magii a to mu bránilo něco takového udělat.

V tom okamžiku si uvědomil, že není jediný, kdo se zdráhá zabíjet. Ale proč k sakru? Smrtijedi nebyli pověstní zrovna slitováním. Něco na tom nehrálo. Sdělil svou domněnku Harrymu, ten ale absolutně nepochopil její závažnost.

Seslal další neverbální kletbu na muže ve stejné masce, jakou ještě před pár měsíci sám oblékal. Dál ve svých úvahách zabřednout nesměl, musel se soustředit a vzpomínky plné toho nejhoršího křiku, který dokáže způsobit jen kletba Cruciatus, prázdné výrazy netečně vykonávající i ty nejpříšernější rozkazy neschopné vzdorovat Imperiu, nebo oči do široka otevřené v překvapení, šoku či bezbřehé hrůze, jak je smrtící kletba zasáhla bez možnosti se bránit, tak ty mu nesměly narušovat soustředění. Vlastně to byl mnohem víc reflex – zlikvidovat hrozbu, přežít.

_Ochránit,_ vkradlo se mu do mysli.

Ano. A ochránit.

Udělal krok stranou, aby se mohl lépe rozhlédnout po okolí. Tři smrtijedi leželi spoutaní, čtvrtého zaměstnával Harry a poslední se Severusovi právě vysmíval.

„Neschováváš se snad za štít toho kluka, že ne, Snape?“ vykřikl s výsměšným řezavým smíchem. Znepokojující bylo, že Severus ten hlas nepoznával, neznal protivníka, ale on znal jeho.

„ _Petrificus Totalus_!“ místo odpovědi švihl hůlkou, o něco prudčeji, než měl v úmyslu, a smrtijed odlétl o pár metrů, než se s tvrdým žuchnutím zarazil o zeď rozpadajícího se domu a zůstal nehybně ležet.

_„Expelliarmus!“_ slyšel za sebou a protočil oči. Prudce se otočil a než Harry chytil hůlku do ruky, poslal protivníka do mdlob.

_„_ Děláš si sbírku?“ ušklíbl se na Harryho, který měl teď v levé ruce dvě cizí hůlky, aby z jeho tváře vymazal tu strnulost. Zabralo to, Harry se na něj zazubil a potřásl hlavou. Vzápětí ale oba zvážněli. Nedaleko od nich se stále bojovalo. Rozběhli se k místu, odkud slyšeli nezaměnitelné zvuky souboje.

Prakticky celý Řád, učitelský sbor a mnoho studentů v hloučcích bojovalo se smrtijedy. A Severus pochopil.

Náhle věděl, proč nikdo nepoužíval nepromíjitelné.

Proč i šesťáci skolili někoho z maskovaných.

Proč je nepoznával po hlase…

Tohle byli jen pěšáci a všichni jim na to skočili i s navijákem. Někde právě probíhala druhá vlna útoků a oni netušili kde. Nejpravděpodobněji se jevil hrad samotný.

Pocítil Harryho zakolísání, a aniž by mu musel číst myšlenky, okamžitě pochopil, o co se ten pošetilý Nebelvír pokusí. Chce vztáhnout štít na co nejvíce lidí. Na to ale nemohl mít dost sil! Tentokrát to byl Severus, kdo do štítu vložil mnohem víc magie. Jednak proto, že Harry zapomínal na vlastní ochranu a jednak proto, že mu tím zvýšil magický potenciál, který mohl použít, přestože bylo naprosté šílenství, o co se pokoušel. Jenže taky věděl, že Harry to bude zkoušet, i kdyby mu nakrásně tvrdil, že to nikdy nevyjde.

-Věř jejich schopnosti se ubránit! Soustřeď se na útok!- Harry samozřejmě štít nestáhl, ale zdálo se, že poslechl a soustředil se na obranu jen nejmladších studentů.

Střelil letmým pohledem k nejbližšímu hloučku. Dva šesťáci za sebou schovávali několik třeťáků. Draco Malfoy zachránil Ginny Weasleyovou před ošklivou kletbou. Někdo ze smrtijedů musel poznat, že byla na ministerstvu, když se snažili získat tu věštbu, a snažili se ji zlikvidovat „přednostně“. Hermiona Grangerová vytvořila štít kolem mrzimorských čtvrťáků a Ronald nezaváhal, aby ochránil zmijozelské. Severus mu v tu chvíli byl skutečně vděčný.

Všude kolem nich byla spousta křiku, křižujících se barevných paprsků a plno kouzelníků, těch maskovaných, i těch ostatních a mezi tím vším kvákalo na tucet čokoládových žabek. Severus na půl vteřiny zamrzl v jakémkoliv pohybu; bylo to tak výstižné. Ty malé děti byly bezbranné úplně stejně jako ty nesmyslné čokoládové figurky, a přesto se tak zoufale snažily pomoct a ochránit sebe i své přátele.

Harry do něj nechtěně drknul a Severus se okamžitě probral, boj ho znovu pohltil. Dostali další dva. Postupně se jim dařilo převahu likvidovat, ale síly byly stále až příliš vyrovnané. Bylo nutné dostat děti do bezpečí. Myšlenka mu unikla do prostoru vědomí, který sdílel s Harrym.

-Musíme je dostat do hradu!- ozval se v rekaci Harryho hlas.

-Mohou útočit i tam,- varoval ho Severus a snažil se najít náhradní plán. Štít smrtijeda proti sobě lehce prorazil a Sectusemprou ho zasáhl v plné síle. Muž odletěl ke zdi a prudce do ní narazil. Severus necítil soucitu, ani co by se za nehet vešlo.

-Z Medového ráje vede tajná chodba.-

-Dobře.-

„Rone! Medový ráj!“ křikl Harry, když se dostal dostatečně blízko ke svému příteli. Ron pochopil a ani ho nenapadlo uvažovat o tom, proč se nemůže přemístit přímo k Bradavicím. Věřil Harrymu, že ví, co dělá. Omráčil dalšího smrtijeda a popadl dva chlapce, co měl nejblíž, a křikl k Hermioně:

„Medový ráj!“ Rychle následovala jeho příkladu. Pokaždé se objevili na trochu jiném místě, aby na ně nikdo nemohl čekat s kletbou, a přemisťovali další a další děti. Další starší studenti postupovali do přilehlých uliček, aby se nikdo další k boji už nepřipletl, a když Severus zahlédl Draca s Blaisem Zabinim, jak brání své mladší spolužáky, probleskla jím hrdost. Nebáli se postavit smrtijedům, přestože mezi nimi mohli narazit na své rodiče, ale v jejich očích viděl ostražitost a strach. Děsilo je právě to, že na ně narazí. A o to víc si jich Severus v tu chvíli vážil.

-Hermiona!- projel mu myslí panický záchvěv. Reflexivně se otočil směrem, kde ji prostřednictvím Harryho magie cítil. Přemístila se do cesty přímo jednomu z paprsků. Harry k ní bleskově seslal svůj štít. Nestihl to. Svezla se omráčená k zemi. Harryho to ještě víc rozzuřilo a opřel se do útoku plnou silou. Severus už nestíhal ani myslet a zcela se soustředil na své reflexy.

Trvalo ještě několik minut, než kolem nich všichni smrtijedi leželi omráčení nebo spoutaní. Ale dostali je. Tuhle drobnou bitvu vyhráli.

Otočil se za hlukem. Ani přes Ronovu snahu se Hermiona neprobouzela a Ron začínal panikařit. Jeho sestra k němu rychle přiběhla a společně se postarali o to, aby Hermionu dostali na ošetřovnu.

Během chvíle bylo kolem dobojováno, zůstali jen obránci a pár zajatců, kteří nedokázali včas zmizet. Všichni, co tam už nebyli třeba, se postupně přemístili k hranici bradavických pozemků, kde skutečně další smrtijedi útočili na obrany hradu.

Severus s hrůzou zjišťoval, jak moc obrany oslábly, a všichni se znovu rychle zapojili do boje. Tentokrát byli díky bystrozorům a členům Řádu, kteří se sem dostali až teď, v početní převaze a smrtijedi to velmi rychle vzdali a přemístili se pryč dřív, než mohli být pochytáni. Ještě několik minut trvalo, než si všichni vydechli.

Uvědomil si, že je s Harrym stále propojený, a že to Harry ustál naprosto bezchybně. Nikdo neprolomil jejich štít, naopak objevili další možnosti jeho využití.

-Jsi v pořádku?- ujišťoval se.

-Jo. A ty?- hlesl Harry v šoku.

-V pořádku.-

Uvnitř hradu to nevypadalo o nic lépe než v Prasinkách. Ve Vstupní síni byl povyk, neustále někdo pobíhal a hledal své přátele. Podařilo se jim procpat se do Velké síně, kde v hloučcích seděli studenti a navzájem se utěšovali.

„Severusi, mohl bys jít pomoct na ošetřovnu, prosím?“ požádala ho Pomona. Pouze kývl, měl tam jít rovnou.

„Harry, pojď se mnou,“ položil mu ruku na rameno, aby upoutal jeho pozornost. Chlapec zmateně zamrkal, zasažený tím, co viděl – všechnu tu bolest, slzy, strach.

Na ošetřovně to bylo ještě horší. Zůstaly volné pouze dvě postele, jinak byla lůžka zcela zaplněná. A pokud ve Velké síni vládla bolest, tady to byla hlavně panika způsobená právě onou bolestí a navíc ještě nejistotou. Všudypřítomný nářek se zarýval hluboko pod kůži a Severus byl zase pro jednou rád za dlouhé rukávy dobře skrývající husí kůži, která mu bleskově proběhla po těle.

„Ošetři prosím všechny tržné rány, oděrky a další drobnosti. Můžeš?“ Harry kývl. „A tohle vypij,“ podal mu posilující lektvar, který si přivolal ze skladu ošetřovny. Sám se po rychlé poradě s Poppy začal věnovat těžším zraněním. Po několika hodinách byli všichni pacienti stabilizovaní, většina z nich spala a bolestné sténání nahradilo důsledné ticho nutné pro odpočinek pacientů. Severus se konečně rozhlédl. Našel Harryho napůl zhrouceného u spící Hermiony Grangerové, která se opakovaným asistovaným přemisťováním magicky velmi vyčerpala a pak byla zasažena kletbou. Ronald seděl z druhé strany její postele a držel ji za ruku.

„Jak je na tom?“ zeptal se šeptem Weasleyho, aby nevzbudil Harryho, a stočil pohled ke spící dívce.

„Bude v pořádku,“ zvedl k němu Harry hlavu. Severus k němu obrátil svou pozornost.

„A ty?“

„Taky budu. S čím je ještě třeba pomoct?“ šeptal sotva slyšitelně.

„Pro dnešek už s ničím. Běž se vyspat,“ nakázal mu.

„Chtěl bych tu zůstat.“ Severus si ho přeměřil pohledem, ale viděl jen rozhodnost. Kývl a ještě jednou obešel svou polovinu pacientů, aby je zkontroloval. V kanceláři prošel zásoby a zjistil, jaké lektvary schází. Některé měl ještě v zásobě ve sklepení, jiné bude třeba v nejbližších dnech připravit.

Těsně před půlnocí se vrátil k lůžku slečny Grangerové. „Běžte spát. Budu na ni dávat pozor. Kdyby se něco změnilo, dám ti vědět.“ Harry vděčně přikývl a po chvilce přemluvil i Rona. Vyrazil ke dveřím, a Ron se ještě zdržel, aby své přítelkyni vtiskl na čelo letmý polibek a tiše k ní šeptal. Severus té chvilky využil, aby si kousek stranou promluvil s Harrym.

„Bez tebe bych ten první nápor neustál,“ přiznal zcela otevřeně.

„Ne, prosím,“ zvedl k němu unavený pohled plný zloby.

„Harry…“

„Ne. Tohle všechno je zase jen kvůli mně. Vždycky jde o mě. A odnáší to všichni kolem.“

„Tohle je nesmysl,“ odmítl to a cítil podivnou nervozitu z tónu, jakým Harry mluvil.

„Měl bych odejít ze školy.“

„To ti nedovolím,“ odmítl to rázně.

„Nebudu se tě ptát,“ uchechtl se Harry nevesele.

„Dobře. Tak si o tom promluvíme ráno,“ prohlásil nekompromisně. Harry sklopil hlavu a unaveně semkl víčka.

„Dobrou noc a děkuju,“ zašeptal potom Harry.

„I tobě.“ Znovu obešel všechny postele a zastavil se u lůžka slečny Whistlerové. Zmijozelská třeťačka byla v obličeji stále stejně bledá a mělce dýchala. Jak mohli využít děti? Svoje vlastní… Věděli, že všichni učitelé je půjdou chránit a hrad zůstane téměř opuštěný. Bylo to tak prosté.

V tu chvíli Severus strnul. Srdce mu vynechalo dva údery, přísahal by, že i krev v žilách se na ten zlomek vteřiny zastavila. Hrad.

Albus!

Jak na něj mohl zapomenout? Vůbec si neuvědomil, že celou dobu musel držet obrany… Sakra.

Rozeběhl se do ředitelny. Myšlenkami popoháněl točité schodiště k rychlejšímu výstupu. Vtrhl do pracovny a našel Albuse zhrouceného za stolem, horní polovinou těla na desce stolu prakticky ležel. Severus k němu rychle přikročil.

„Albusi?“ oslovil jej. Žádná reakce. Opatrně ho chytil za ramena a narovnal, aby jej mohl opřít do křesla.

„Proboha!“ nedokázal zastavit zděšený výkřik. Černá pavučina – stopa kletby po Rojvolově prstenu, která ještě před pár dny zůstávala relativně neměnná jen na ředitelově ruce, se teď roztahovala na pravé polovině krku a podél ucha prorůstala mezi stříbrnými vousy na tvář. Kouzlem řediteli stáhl hábit z ramenou, aby viděl celkové poškození tkáně. Celá paže byla zčernalá, mrtvá, bezvládně visící podél těla. Kletba sahala až příliš blízko srdci, hrálo se o minuty.

Začal mumlat kouzla, kterými před několika měsíci kletbu v ruce zakonzervoval a celou silou vůle do kouzla vkládal žádost, aby se kletba začala stahovat. Aspoň o milimetr. Cítil, že to nestačí. Absolutně nestihl dočerpat svou vlastní energii, natož ji ještě takovou měrou nechat proudit Albusovým tělem. Nestačil na to, nedařilo se mu kletbu rychle postupující vyčerpaným tělem zarazit.

-Harry!- musel ho probrat.

-Severusi?- ozvalo se víc podvědomě, než že by se probral.

-HARRY!- křičel mlčky.

-Co? Co se děje? Hermiona?- ptal se vyděšeně, když se skutečně vzbudil.

-Do ředitelny! Rychle!- vyštěkl naléhavě a ukončil spojení, aby se dál mohl soustředit jen na zaříkávání. Netrvalo to ani deset vteřin, když se s lupnutím Harry v ředitelně objevil.

„Díky, Dobby. Co se dě- Proboha!“ vyjekl a doběhl k Severusovi. Nemusel se ptát. Rovnou se Severusem spojil svou magii a zcela se uvolnil, aby ničím neuškodil. Oba cítili, že to stále nestačí. Harry za ním prudce vydechl a náhle Severus pocítil obrovskou sílu, která skrze něj proudila. Harry mu poskytl celý svůj magický potenciál a nechal se využít jako zásobník. Zcela se odevzdal do Severusových rukou. Kdyby měl čas o tom přemýšlet, šokovala by ho taková dávka důvěry.

Nic nepomáhalo. Ani magie jich obou se nedokázala vyrovnat ztrátě energie, kterou to odpoledne Albus utrpěl. Udržet kletbu pod kontrolou bylo velmi obtížné, když byl při síle, teď to bylo prakticky nemožné.

Přesto se nevzdávali. Nemohli. Tuhle bitvu nesměli prohrát. Po několika minutách měl Severus pocit, že každá další vteřina trvá nekonečně dlouhou dobu. Bylo to vyčerpávající. Nevnímal pot, který mu stékal po tvářích, jak urputně se soustředil na zaříkání. Nesměl se splést.

Severus si náhle uvědomil míru svého vyčerpání, a co hůř – Harry byl také na pokraji kolapsu.

Přesto to nevzdával. Zesílil hlas ve snaze vyslat tak co nejsilnější vlnu magie.

Poslední vlnu.

Oba omdleli.

Severuse probral tlumený hlas. Zamžoural do světla. Světla? Rozpoznal diagnostickou inkantaci. Na sobě.

„Jsem v pořádku,“ zavrčel na Poppy a pokusil se posadit. Na druhý pokus se mu to podařilo. Zároveň se mu začaly vracet vzpomínky. Zorničky se mu rozšířili šokem, když si uvědomil, co se stalo, že skončil na ošetřovně. Jeho bledý obličej ztratil poslední náznak barvy, která tam kdy byla, a rty nepřirozeně ztvrdly. „Ne,“ vyhrkl polohlasně a očima vyhledal obličej své kolegyně. Stála nad ním, celá zarudlá a opuchlá.

„Ne,“ zopakoval o něco hlasitěji. „Kde je Albus?“ Nic neříkala. „Kde je?“ zopakoval důrazněji a polkl.

Pomalu zakroutila hlavou. „Severusi…“ hlas se jí zlomil a přešel v tlumené vzlyky.

„Ne. To ne!“ odmítal tu možnost byť jen připustit. Poppy si sedla na kraj jeho postele a rozbrečela se. Severus na ni tupě zíral, v hlavě naprosto prázdno. Tohle se nedělo.

-Harry!- pronikl mu do hlavy naléhavě.

-Vedle tebe…- Prudce se otočil na druhou stranu. Harryho výraz byl všeříkající. Dělo se to. Několik vteřin si vzájemně bezeslovně a bezmyšlenkovitě zírali do očí. Harry uhnul pohledem jako první. Odvrátil se úplně na druhou stranu.

-Jsi v pořádku?- zeptal se.

-Nejspíš budu,- zněla opatrná odpověď. Na víc slov se nezmohl. Poppy vzlykající mu na posteli, Harryho děsivě netečný výraz nesoucí stopy nedávného pláče a zlověstně prázdná ošetřovna. Počkat. Večer přece ještě byla plná, teď bylo obsazených sotva pět postelí…

„Jak dlouho?“ zeptal se tiše.

„Tři dny,“ odpověděl Harry bez stopy emocí.

Zhluboka se nadechl a přivřel oči. -Řekni mi všechno,- odhodlal se.

Harry prudce vybuchl. -Co chceš slyšet? Nezvládli jsme to! Další člověk zemřel. Do hajzlu, Brumbál zemřel! Kolikrát to ještě můžu vydr– nedopověděl a znovu odvrátil hlavu stranou. Severusovo vědomí náhle zaplavily pocity, které už Harry nedokázal držet v sobě. Zoufalství a strach – bezmezný strach ze ztráty.

-Nikdo další už nezemře,- chtěl říct, ale copak mohl?! Copak mohl něco takového slíbit ve chvíli, kdy si sám připadal absolutně zrazený a ztracený? Poppy náhle vstala, otřela si tváře a rychlým krokem zamířila na druhý konec místnosti, kde se právě probral někdo z pacientů.

Silou vůle se donutil vstát a překonat ty dva kroky k Harryho posteli. Bez ptaní si sedl, jednu nohu natáhl na postel, druhou nechal spuštěnou na zem a zády se opřel o čelo postele. Nechtěl přemýšlet o tom, proč to udělal, prostě jednou v životě něco udělal bez přemýšlení a ospravedlňování, a když se mu Harry přitiskl k boku, věděl, že se taky pro jednou rozhodl správně. Pocítil diskrétní bariérové kouzlo, které kolem nich Poppy vyčarovala, a položil Harrymu ruku na záda.

Držel ho, aby jej uklidnil, držel se, aby se uklidnil.

Harry se rozbrečel, stále udržoval nitrobranu staženou, možná si to ani neuvědomoval, a Severus cítil jeho obrovský strach z opuštění jako by byl jeho vlastní.

A možná i byl.

V příštích minutách, hodinách, k němu v ozvěnách doléhalo spoustu proseb, vzpomínek i představ. Když se soustředil na Harryho myšlenky, nemusel se zabývat těmi vlastními. Bylo to zbabělé. Ale zkrátka nemohl. Ne hned teď. Potřeboval čas, čas o samotě, aby si dokázal připustit, co se stalo.

-Nechoď-, -Neopouštěj- neslo se k němu. Viděl tu spoustu smrti a bolesti v Harryho životě, viděl, jak Sirius Black propadl obloukem, spáleniště po domu Dursleyových, Ginny nehybně ležící v Tajemné komnatě, Cedrica Diggoryho padajícího k zemi s nevěřícným šokem v očích. A Brumbála. Brumbála opřeného v křesle s hlavou zvrácenou dozadu a na stranu, víc než polovina obličeje již byla temně černá.

Přes břicho k boku se mu ovinula ruka. Zesílil objetí.

„Harry?“ zašeptal a ani nevěděl, co chtěl vlastně říct. Zelené oči se k němu s námahou zvedly a zamžouraly, jak se snažil bez brýlí a přes slzy zaostřit.

„Je toho moc…“ šeptal a možná se v Severusově tváři snažil najít útěchu.

„Já vím,“ snažil se mu ji poskytnout, ale sám na tom byl úplně stejně mizerně. „Já vím…“ zopakoval tiše.

„Zůstaň. Prosím,“ přitiskl mu Harry hlavu k rameni. Tentokrát zůstal. Harry se jen velmi pomalu uklidňoval a spíš psychickým vyčerpáním, než únavou jako takovou, se propadl až do spánku. Severus byl stále tak vyřízený, že do minuty usnul také.

Probral se večer. Vlastně ho probraly vzlyky. Zmateně svými smysly prozkoumával nejbližší okolí. Na paži, rameni a břiše cítil váhu dalšího těla, což byl pocit, který nezažil už velmi dlouho. Rychle otevřel oči a ve stejném okamžiku si uvědomil, že se k němu stále tiskne Harry, že od rána, kdy usnuli, se prakticky ani nepohnuli. Stále ještě nedovoloval myšlenkám ani pocitům, mezi kterými by zcela jistě okamžitě zvítězila vina a ztráta, aby se prodraly na povrch. Místo toho věnoval pozornost Harrymu. Protože ji potřeboval. A protože tak měl výmluvu, proč odkládat vypořádání se s tím vším.

Harry stále ještě spal, ale celý se třásl a Severus měl od jeho slz mokrou košili. Nechtěl ho vzbudit, jen ho pohladil po vlasech, ale Harry prudce zalapal po dechu a leknutím sebou cukl. Nezvedl hlavu, jen vzal mezi prsty látku Severusovy košile na jeho levé ruce a drtil ji mezi prsty.

Netušil, co by měl udělat, nebo říct, naplňovalo ho zoufalství. Tak moc si přál udělat to správně, poskytnout mu aspoň nepatrnou útěchu, ale neměl ponětí, jak na to. Nechtěl Harryho vyděsit a utěšování nikdy nezvládal. Tušil ale, že slova by byla nadbytečná. Potřeboval cítit. Nadzvedl ruku, aby ji Harry pustil, a pak ho oběma rukama pevně objal a držel, občas rukou přejel po zádech a ze všech sil nemyslel.

Harry náhle požádal o spojení. Pustil ho do své mysli jen po nepatrném zaváhání.

-Udělali jsme všechno, co jsme mohli?- dožadoval se dalších ujištění.

Ne, nechtěl o tom mluvit, nechtěl o tom přemýšlet. Ještě ne, nebyl připravený. Jak by mohl? Harry čekal na odpověď. Sám ji ale neznal. -Doufám,- vydechl zničeně.

-Co se teď bude dít? Se školou… Se všemi…-

-Teď na to nemysli,- nakázal mu, jen aby na to sám nemusel myslet.

-Ale…-

-Teď ne,- nenechal ho domluvit.

-Mám strach,- přiznal Harry.

-Považoval bych tě za blázna, kdybys neměl.-

-Severusi?-

-Hm?-

-Děkuju.-

-Za?- zeptal se napjatě s obavami.

-Za to, že tu jsi.- Nic na to neřekl. Hlavu opřel o kovové čelo postele. Zhluboka dýchal. Uvědomoval si, jak moc napjatý je, i s jakou křečí Harryho svírá. S dalším výdechem se uvolnil a přivřel oči. Mohl tak předstírat, že je to jen sen. Na ty přece byl zvyklý. Neustále se mu zdály různé podivnosti, které nedávaly smysl. Harry Potter přitisknutý k jeho boku by mezi ně zapadal. Stále odmítal přemýšlet o čemkoliv, co se dělo, proto nemusel řešit, jestli je tenhle pocit příjemný nebo nepříjemný. Bál se toho, co by zjistil. Bude to řešit později. Někdy. Možná. Až se to zase bude zdát důležité.

Vnutil Harrymu bezesný spánek a počkal, dokud neusnul hlubokým klidným spánkem. Poté jej opatrně přetočil na záda. Zrušil bariérové kouzlo. Stále ani zdaleka nebyl v pořádku, ale už tu nehodlal zůstat. Nechtělo se mu spát a to bylo příliš nebezpečné pro dotěrné myšlenky.

Nezamířil ale do sklepení, nýbrž do ředitelny. Musel to vidět. Musel se přesvědčit. Nevěděl, co čekal, ale všechno vypadalo tak normálně, a přesto neskutečně pustě. Každá jedna věc v místnosti jako by postrádala svého majitele; truchlila za něj. Jak mohla místnost tak plná nejrůznějších předmětů působit tak pustě? Svezl se na zem na kamenný schod a několik dlouhých minut jen nehybně seděl.

A pak si konečně dovolil přemýšlet. Zavřel oči a přehrával si vzpomínky na posledních několik hodin jako film. Nebylo to jako v myslánce, spíš jen záblesky, než kompletní scény, nedokázal si je úplně vybavit. Časem se propracuje k tomu, aby si to přehrál právě prostřednictvím myslánky a mohl na věci nahlížet alespoň trochu objektivně. Teď by se na to ale soustředit nedokázal. Co se bude dít dál? Jak by se vůbec mohli někdy vrátit k normálnímu životu? Bude to vůbec ještě někdy v pořádku? Pochyboval. Tohle byla jen další nechutná nekončící noční můra. To… To přece nemohla být skutečnost.

Ale Albus Brumbál zemřel.

Musel to vzít na vědomí. Rád by se tomu bránil celou svou vůlí, celou svou bytostí, ale zkrátka nemohl. Nemohl ztrácet čas tím, že bude dělat, že se to nestalo. Protože teď budou muset bojovat hlavně s časem. Jediný člověk, který věděl, čím vším si prošel, i co ho ještě čekalo, zemřel. Nechal ho napospas sobě samému bez jakékoliv opory nebo vodítka, jak se pohnout dál. Co dělat. Kde proboha začít.

Ne tak docela, prolétlo mu myslí jako meluzína komínem a před očima měl Harryho tvář. Tu plnou zoufalosti a zloby i tu veselou, s pobavením v očích a špatně skrývanou škodolibostí. Tu, která se k němu se zoufalou potřebou na ošetřovně tiskla a nacházela uklidnění v jeho objetí. Zrovna v jeho! Jak absurdní to bylo! A to, že u něj Harry nacházel útěchu a bezpečí, že ho u sebe chtěl, bylo tak zvláštní, nové. Měl pocit, jako by na něm Harrymu záleželo, jako by pro něj byl důležitý. Nedokázal uvěřit, že by v někom mohl vzbuzovat takové pocity.

Možná už věděl, kde začít. U Harryho. Dovolit, aby v něm Harry našel pevný bod, o který se může opřít, protože všechny proměnné, o kterých dříve uvažoval, se točily kolem zodpovědnosti. Když ale držel Harryho, pochopil, že to vůbec není o tom, že by jí tím na něj padlo více. Ne, bylo to o tom, že musel dávat, ale zároveň mohl brát. Objímal ho, aby ho uklidnil, ale samotného jej to naplňovalo klidem a pocitem sounáležitosti. Byli v tom oba. Spolu.

Dveře v rohu pracovny se pomalu otevřely.

„Ach, tady jsi,“ došla k němu Minerva, zatímco prudce vstal. Zíral na ni se směsicí rozpaků a nervozity. Její výraz odrážel všechny ty nevyřčené otázky a problémy, které je čekaly. O kterých budou muset mluvit.

Jeho kolegyně na něj hleděla se starostlivostí sobě vlastní, dokud už ten pohled nemohl snést a neodvrátil se. „Nechápu to,“ hlesl s pohledem upřeným někam k rukávu jejího hábitu a na okamžik si tím dovolil ukázat slabost. Harry měl pravdu. Bylo toho moc.

„Severusi, co se vlastně stalo? Stále víme jen útržky.“

Velmi se soustředil na svou nitrobranu za kterou pro následující minuty zabetonoval veškeré pocity, které by jej v té chvíli mohly zradit, a pustil se do vysvětlení. „Jeho ruka byla zasažena kletbou, jejíž šíření nešlo zastavit. Zatímco jsme bojovali v Prasinkách, on sám držel štíty před druhou vlnou útoků. Vyčerpalo ho to natolik, že kletbu nemohlo už nic zastavit,“ na okamžik se odmlčel nerozhodný, zda skutečně říct to, co ho tolik tížilo, nahlas. Ale měla by to vědět. Měla by vědět, že neudělal všechno, co mohl.

„Jak jsem na něj mohl zapomenout? Seděl jsem na ošetřovně a ani mě nenapadlo ho po tom všem zkontrolovat,“ vydechl zničeně. „Našel jsem ho zhrouceného v bezvědomí. Ani když jsme spojili sílu s Harrym, nedokázali jsme to zarazit.“ Promnul si kořen nosu. Hlava mu už třeštila z potlačování silných emocí.

„Tohle není tvá chyba, Severusi. Udělali jste maximum. Jen teď nějak musíme zajistit další chod školy,“ vydechla unaveně, lítostivě. „Do pohřbu je výuka zrušená, ale poté už musí být jasné, co dál. A to nemluvím o Řádu, o ministerstvu, které už poslalo požadavek na jmenování svého vlastního ředitele… Severusi, musíme teď držet při sobě víc, než kdy dřív, jinak to školu zničí.“

Ano, bylo jasné, že to musí začít řešit co nejdříve, už ztratili několik dní, a přestože teď chtěl být ze všeho nejvíc sám, neměl na to nárok. „Dobře. Svoláme poradu sboru. Nemůžeme být v nejistotě. Řád musí počkat po…“ polkl, „po pohřbu.“

„Ano, ano ovšem,“ kývla náhle o něco důrazněji. Severus pochopil, že i ona potřebuje vědět, že není na všechno sama.

„Kdo nás našel?“ zeptal se.

„Skřítek. Přišel pro mě, že se něco stalo v ředitelně. Strachoval se o vás. Přemístil mě sem. Nechápala jsem, co se stalo. Ty a Harry jste leželi na zemi v bezvědomí a… A Albus. Albus… Už jsme mu nemohli pomoci.“ Na konci polykala slzy. „Severusi, je mi to tak líto.“ Jen velmi málo věcí ho dokázalo vyvést z rovnováhy, ale pohled na jeho vždy tak silnou a odhodlanou kolegyni, jak se otřásá vzlyky a nejistotou, mezi ně rozhodně patřil.

Tahle noční můra jen tak neskončí.

_Znáte ten pocit, když narazíte na fanart, který se vám přesně hodí k ději?  
Děkuji [PilGrim1987](http://pilgrim1987.deviantart.com/) za souhlas s použitím [obrázku](http://browse.deviantart.com/art/Snape-It-s-Over-133382598)._


	13. Nullo modo – 13. kapitola | Lepidlo  života

**NONDUM OMNIUM DIERUM SOL OCCIDIT**

_Čas místo prázdné plnící,  
_ _kde hledají se viníci.  
_ _Čas emocí i naděje,  
_ _nic se neděje…  
_ _jen svět se mění.  
A my s ním.  
(Děkuji Anonymous)_

* * * * *

Takhle klidně nespal – a neprobouzel se – už několik týdnů. Měl vážně skvělý pocit a cítil se odpočatý, jen ho něco nepříjemně tlačilo v žaludku. Ne úplně hmotného. Možná pocit. Ano, asi pocit, že by se neměl cítit tak dobře, protože tu bylo něco zlého. Neměl právo cítit se klidně a uvolněně. S prvním mrknutím se mu vrátily vzpomínky a zalily jeho vědomí jako prudký úplňkový příliv klidné písečné pobřeží. Ten odporně vlezlý klid potlačil silou vůle. Došlo mu, že za to může uklidňující lektvar nebo bezesný spánek a na okamžik ho smetl příval hněvu – nechtěl být v klidu – chtěl se v té hrůze utopit, aby ho už nic dalšího nedokázalo překvapit, zničit, zlomit. Někde mezi tím se ale jako světlo svíčky v temné kobce mihotal záblesk překvapení – Severus to udělal, aby mu ulehčil. Staral se o něj. A přestože to bylo tak hřejivé, jak jen oheň může být, nestačilo to. Smutek a bolest byly silnější a spláchly jakoukoliv pozitivní myšlenku, která by se mohla na obzoru objevit.

Nasadil si brýle a rozhlédl se. Stále ležel na ošetřovně, další tři postele byly obsazené ještě spícími studenty. Madam Pomfreyová se mu nepokusila zabránit, jenom mu doporučila, aby se během dne zastavil pro povzbuzující lektvar. Odkýval jí to, ale myšlenkami už byl jinde. Ani ho nenapadlo, že je čas snídaně a měl by také něco sníst, zamířil rovnou do Nebelvírské věže. Ve společenské místnosti posedávalo několik studentů, většina z nich klimbala v křeslech, další se choulili těsně k sobě na pohovce u krbu a celkově prostor postrádal obvyklou optimistickou zář, kterou mu dodávalo švitoření a smích studentů, obrazů a plápolání ohně v krbu. Celou místnost jako by objímal všeprostupující chlad a bolestný smutek. Neměl odvahu podívat se do tváří svých spolužáků, nechtěl čelit jejich dotazům, které stejně vždycky přišly. Nikdy se jim nevyhnul, tak proč by tomu teď mělo být jinak? Schody bral po dvou až do ložnice a doufal, že tam Ron bude.

Byl. Seděl na posteli a po vlasech hladil Hermionu, viditelně rozrušenou. Nikdo další tam naštěstí nebyl.

„Harry!“ vyhrkl Ron, když si ho mezi dveřmi všiml. Hermiona k němu okamžitě stočila uslzený pohled a jeho začalo štípat v očích. Polknul a sedl si k nim.

„Jsi v pořádku?“ ptal se hned Ron s neobvyklou starostlivostí vepsanou ve tváři.

„Nevím?“ navrhl možnost. Vážně nevěděl. Ještě neměl čas zjišťovat, jestli je v pořádku.

„Hledali jsme tě na ošetřovně…“ Zatrnulo v něm – viděli ho snad, jak… zatraceně, tohle bylo tak divné, jak spí se Severusem v posteli? Muselo to vypadat vskutku hrozně, ale pravdou bylo, že to v něm nevzbuzovalo ani zdaleka tak negativní pocity nebo myšlenky, jak by asi mělo. Bylo tomu přesně naopak. Byl vděčný a zcela určitě věděl, že to svým přátelům nechce vysvětlovat, co by jim asi řekl? Že potřeboval utěšit a Severus to pochopil? Nejspíš by si poklepali na čelo a řekli mu, že je toho na něj vážně moc. Což sice byla pravda, ale byl si jistý, že není blázen jen proto, že si rozumí s někým, koho oni neschvalují.

„Ehm a?“ odvrátil pohled stranou.

„A nenašli,“ odpověděla Hermiona. Zmateně mrknul a věnoval jí plnou pozornost.

„Jak to nenašli?“

„Madam Pomfreyová nám nechtěla říct, co s tebou je, jen že budeš v pořádku a potřebuješ klid.“ Horečně přemýšlel. Rozhodně byl na ošetřovně. Probral se tam z bezvědomí. Ale oni ho neviděli. Severus musel použít zastírací kouzla. Samozřejmě, přece by se s ním neukazoval na veřejnosti.

„Zastírací kouzlo,“ zamumlal neochotně. Překvapeně se po sobě podívali, ale naštěstí se zdrželi komentářů.

„Harry, co se stalo… Víme jen to, co nám řekla profesorka McGonagallová a není toho moc,“ potřásla hlavou, v očích zase ten smutek. Zatnul ruce v pěst a sledoval, jak mu nabíhají výrazné žíly na zápěstí. Natáhl se na záda na postel vedle svých přátel, opačně než leželi oni – hlavou k nohám postele – a zavřel oči. Nechtěl se zmiňovat o nitrozpytu, respektive mentálním propojení, které se Severusem má, a řekl jim, že pro něj přišel Dobby a přenesl ho do pracovny ředitele. Což už byla pravda.

„Harry, proč jste nezavolali na pomoc někoho dalšího?“ zašeptala lítostivě, když domluvil. Na okamžik v něm zatrnulo. Bylo to logické, proč nezavolali někoho dalšího? Ale odpověď byla stejně logická.

„Nedokážu propojit magii s někým, s kým nejsem spoutaný. Aspoň ne do té míry, aby to spojení bylo hladké, chápeš?“ Pokývala hlavou, obočí stále nakrčené. Přemýšlela o dalších variantách a Harry někde v hloubi duše doufal, že s žádnou nepřijde. Chtěl věřit, že udělali všechno, co se udělat dalo. Protože jinak… Jinak si neuměl představit, jak by dokázal žít s vědomím, že mohl Brumbála zachránit, ale nedokázal to.

„Měli bychom jít. Pohřeb je hned po snídani,“ připomněl Ron tiše.

Sevřel se mu žaludek. Stále si nějakou svou částí nechtěl připustit, že je to pravda. Zejména proto, že tak dlouhou dobu byl v bezvědomí, a když se probral, byl tu hned pohřeb. Neměl čas se s tím srovnat. Ani trochu. Tohle bylo všechno tak rychlé, tak… definitivní. Shodil nohy z postele a vytáhl si čistý hábit. Hermiona se také odešla převléct a společně zamířili do Velké síně, kde se rovnou připojily ke spolužákům ze své koleje, které její ředitelka vedla k jezeru, kde se pohřeb konal. Došli až k řadám židlí, když zachytil Severusův pohled. Náhle zatoužil sedět vedle něj, schovat se za jeho auru nedotknutelnosti, která odháněla všechny zvědavé pohledy a zbaběle dělat, že tam vlastně vůbec není. Možná by tam ani být neměl.

* * * * *

Viděl v Harryho očích tu prosbu, která na něj přímo křičela, aby mohl být s ním, ale jak to měl udělat? A měl by? Vztáhl svou mysl k té Harryho a nechal se vtáhnout dovnitř až se směšným vděkem.

-Nejde to,- zašeptal výmluvně a díval se zcela opačným směrem, než kde právě stál Harry a rozhlížel se po osazenstvu již obsazených židlí.

-Vím,- ozvalo se přiškrceně.

-Po večerce, učebna Obrany,- dodal zcela samozřejmě a teprve, až když velmi rázně ukončil spojení, ptal se sám sebe, proč to udělal. Neměl ale příležitost se tím zabývat. V čele studentů Zmijozelu počkal, než se ti, kteří chtěli vzdát poslední hold Albusi Brumbálovi, usadili. Chybělo jen pár studentů a Severus si byl jistý, že ti už se ani do školy nevrátí. Mrzelo ho to, doufal, že k tomu nedojde, ale těžko se mohl divit. Nevrátili se z Prasinek, možná někteří z nich už tam stáli proti nim, každopádně o útoku věděli, tím si byl jistý. Sám zamířil do přední řady. Všechna místa již byla obsazená a několik kouzelníků si ještě na poslední chvíli přičarovalo něco na sednutí v zadních řadách, když rozloučení oficiálně začal malý podsaditý muž, kterého Severus v životě neviděl a pochyboval, že by o Brumbálovi věděl víc, než mu předhodil Denní Věštec. Poslouchal ta plochá slova a v duchu zuřil. Copak si někdo při slovech o inteligenci a přínosu vybaví jeho rozčilující fialový hábit a citronové bonbony, které stejně jako vlídné úsměvy cpal všem, kdo si to alespoň trochu zasloužili?

On mezi ně nepatřil. Věděl to. Brumbál si pro něj obvykle šetřil shovívavé úsměvy nebo ty vědoucně výsměšné, které tolik nesnášel. Nechal slova proudit, ale nevěnoval jim pozornost. Vzpomínal, jak se přes počáteční nedůvěru na obou stranách postupně budovalo opatrné sondování do myšlenek toho druhého. Začalo to zcela nenápadně – u snídaní, kdy mu Albus položil nějakou jednoduchou nesmyslnou otázku. A Severus na ni odpověděl. Proč? Těžko říct. Možná právě kvůli tomu fialovému hábitu.

_„Hrajete šachy, Severusi?“ podíval se na ředitele se směsicí vzteku, obezřetnosti a podezřívavosti. Když v jeho očích nenašel nic než dětinskou bezelstnost, dovolil si nepatrně uvolnit stažené obočí a zcela klidně odpovědět: „samozřejmě.“_

Další den se to opakovalo _. „Směl bych vás vyzvat k partii?“_

_„Ne.“_ Ředitel nikdy dál nenaléhal. Vždy zůstalo jen u jedné otázky.

Na konci toho školního roku se propracovali k tomu, že Severus na otázku _„Máte partnerku?“_ opáčil _: „a vy?“,_ a když Brumbál se srdečným zasmáním odpověděl, že nemá, Severus nevěřícně potřásl hlavou _. „Víte, že ani já, tak proč se na to ptáte?“_ Od toho rána bylo kladení otázek vzájemné. Mnohdy to byly jen podněty k zamyšlení, jindy vyloženě rozčilující otázky jako:

„ _Kam podle vás, Severusi, zařadí Moudrý klobouk Harryho Pottera? Věděl jste, že letos nastupuje?“ potřásl stařík hlavou, jako by to pro Severuse měla být bůhvíjaká novina. Samozřejmě, že to věděl. Každý o tom mluvil. A kam jinam by mohl být zařazen, než do Nebelvíru, odfrkl si Severus._ Kdyby se ho zeptal teď, nebyl by si odpovědí tak úplně jistý. Harry v sobě měl několik rozporů a rozhodně dokázal jednat i v rozporu s tou pověstnou nebelvírskou odhodlaností a šíleností. Dokázal promýšlet, co udělá, a využívat slabých míst, i když rozhodně ani zdaleka vždy. Naopak, mnohdy si neviděl ani na špičku nosu a o svých rozhodnutích nepřemýšlel, ale rozhodně už nebyl tak nesnesitelně iritující…

_„Co může znamenat, že jeho jméno někdo hodil do Ohnivého poháru?“_ _V tu chvíli po dlouhé době vybuchl během tohoto snídaňového rituálu. Proč se ale tolik otázek muselo točit kolem Pottera?! „Protože ten sebestředný idiot nedokáže odolat touze ukázat se, předvádět se a zkrátka někoho donutil, aby tam ten lístek hodil!“ praštil vidličkou prudčeji, než zamýšlel, takže se na ně otočilo několik kolegů a beze slova odešel._

_„Co může znamenat, že jeho jméno někdo hodil do Ohnivého poháru?“_ V první chvíli myslel, že má pocit deja-vu, ale to by znamenalo, že měl chtít odpovědět stejně. Ale to po prvním úkolu nemohl. Když viděl pohled čtrnáctiletého kluka tváří v tvář drakovi, pochopil, že nic na světě ho nemohlo donutit přihlásit se dobrovolně. _„Musíme se mít na pozoru. A jeho taky,“ dodal s povzdechem po krátkém zaváhání._

Všechno se točilo kolem Harryho už od chvíle, kdy do školy nastoupil, a Severus to neviděl a nepochopil to ani ve chvíli, kdy mu Brumbál před pár měsíci na rovinu řekl, co od něj bude vyžadovat.

Hlavou mu lítaly střípky té vzpomínky jako letmé titulky: „ _…Teď poslouchej pozorně, Severusi. Přijde čas – po mé smrti – kdy se bude zdát, že se lord Voldemort obává o život svého hada … pak si myslím, že to bude bezpečné říci Harrymu_ … _Část lorda Voldemorta žije uvnitř Harryho a to je to, co mu umožňuje mluvit hadím jazykem a také propojení s Voldemortovou myslí, kterému on nikdy neporozuměl. A zatímco je tento úlomek duše, aniž by ho Voldemort postrádal, pod Harryho ochranou, Voldemort nemůže zemřít. … Mezitím se stává propojení mezi nimi stále silnější, roste až paraziticky … Ano, musí zemřít._ “

Brumbál na něj hodil tuhle vinu, o které už několik týdnů Severus pochyboval, že ji dokáže unést. Že by se mohl dokázat dívat, jak Harryho připravuje na jistou smrt. Ne, nedokáže. Věděl to už tehdy, když Lily slíbil, že udělá všechno pro to, aby ho udržel naživu. Udělá. Pro. To. Všechno. To věděl jistě. Musí existovat možnost, jak to změnit, jak zajistit, aby to pro jednou byl osud, kdo bude klečet na kolenou a ne oni, sraženi dalšími z nepřeberných množství jeho zbraní. Ať se mu to líbilo ne, k Harrymu teď měl nejblíž ze všech lidí ve svém okolí. A bude ho muset zradit. Bude mu muset říct, že celou tu dobu věděl, že bude muset zemřít. Brumbál věřil, že to dokáže, ale Severus začínal mít pochybnosti.

Nechtěl zradit někoho, kdo mu věřil.

_„Spoutání je jediný způsob, jak mu v tuto chvíli zajistit ochranu. Jsi jediný, kdo to ví, Severusi. Komu jinému bych to mohl říct? Kdo jiný by to zvládl udělat, až to bude potřeba? Musíš mu být na blízku.“_

_„Na blízku? V životě mě k sobě nepustí, ani kdybych chtěl. A ujišťuji vás, že rozhodně nechci. A to spoutání je největší nesmysl, co jste za poslední měsíce vypustil z úst. Ano, včetně té šílenosti o Raddlově prstenu. To mu zkrátka nemůžete udělat.“_

_„Severusi. Slíbil jsi, že ho budeš chránit za všech okolností.“_

_Snape se zarazil a otočil se ještě prudčeji, aby ředitele spálil na prach nenávistným pohledem. „Kdybych věděl, že mě to bude stát celý můj život, řekl bych vám tehdy, abyste mě zabil!“ Ředitel nesouhlasně mlaskl a nakrčil obočí. Prsty spojil do stříšky a lokty opřel o stůl, za kterým seděl._

_„Kdyby to bylo v mých silách, nežádal bych tě o nic, ale já to už sám nezvládnu. Oba víme, že už tu dlouho nebudu.“_

_„Při mém štěstí tu budete strašit ještě dvě stě let!“ zabručel nevrle a nespouštěl z ředitele oči._

_„Musím vědět, že je v bezpečí.“_

_„A spoutání vám tuhle jistotu má dát?“ zeptal se nevěřícně a pevně semknul rty k sobě._

_„Ano. Ano, to má.“_

Jak bláhový byl, když si myslel, že Brumbál chce Harryho spoutat s někým z jeho přátel! Teď v tom viděl jistou prozřetelnost. Brumbál nikdy neváhal využít všech prostředků, které měl k dispozici, a zcela objektivně hodnoceno se jednalo o vcelku elegantní řešení. Zabil dvě mouchy jednou ranou. Potřeboval ochranu pro Pottera a měl někoho, kdo už věděl o tom, co bude nutné udělat, a tak to spojil dohromady. Severus možná dokázal ocenit způsob, jakým to měl Brumbál vymyšlené, na druhé straně nedokázal potlačit ostré píchnutí, které se objevilo pokaždé společně s myšlenkou _jen mě využil_.

Vzpomínky a věty, které mu doléhaly k uším, způsobily, že jeho pevně udržovaná neprostupná maska pukla a roztříštila se. Kdokoliv by se na něj v tu chvíli podíval, viděl by bolest, co ho svírala, škrtila a dusila, jak se zračí v unavených očích. Vyplula na povrch, aby ublížila plnou silou, než bude zase zahnána hluboko do nitra jeho duše, kde se sice rozpínala jako ďáblovo osidlo, ale byla překryta mnoha dalšími vrstvami. Tohle byla syrová bolest člověka, který zakusil a ztratil příliš mnoho a byl natolik pošetilý, že si mohl myslet, že i tentokrát to prostě _nějak_ zvládne. Nezvládal.

Jak by mohl zvládnout přejít smrt _přítele_? Protože ať už s ním Brumbál manipuloval jakkoliv, vždycky věděl, jaký Severus je, a nechtěl po něm, aby se měnil. Akceptoval ho a respektoval. A Severus si toho vážil a jen díky tomu dokázal přijmout jeho pomoc. Protože pokud není přátelství o přijetí a pomoci, o čem tedy?

Bolelo to, ale ani to nebyl dostatečný trest za jeho vinu.

Salva šípů od Zapovězeného lesa – jak i kentauři přišli vzdát hold Albusi Brumbálovi – ho probrala do reality, uvědomil si, že obřad končí.

Konec. Prudce vydechl. Rozhodně se mu neulevilo. Nespadla z něj žádná tíha, neměl pocit, že je to zkrátka za ním. Protože ani přes tohle rozloučení to za ním zdaleka nebylo. Bylo tomu přesně naopak. Vina na něj společně s neutichajícím pocitem ztráty dopadla plnou tíhou a nedokázal je skrýt za masku nezájmu. Tentokrát ne. Formality nechal zcela sobecky na ostatních učitelích a zamířil do sklepení. Nehodlal se s někým bavit. Potřeboval přemýšlet.

Začal rovnat myšlenky.

Neměl by zapomínat, že někteří studenti si všimli jeho prstenu. Teď už ho schovat nemohl, naštěstí to prozatím nevypadalo, že by toto téma někoho zajímalo, nepochyboval ale, že časem se to změní, takže na to zkrátka jen musel pamatovat. S tím souvisel i fakt, že spousta lidí v Prasinkách viděla, že bojuje společně s Harrym a ani se to nesnaží skrývat. To se teoreticky dalo svést na to, že jsou oba členové Řádu. Až na to, že o existenci Řádu zas tak moc lidí nevědělo… Horší to bylo s tím, že se rozneslo, že se společně s Potterem i pokoušeli zachránit ředitele. Na to už výmluvu neměl, takže nezbývalo než doufat, že se prostě nikdo ptát nebude, nebo že Harry přijde s lepším nápadem.

Boj v Prasinkách. Už na poradě učitelů, která byla snad nejhorší, jakou kdy zažil, a že jich nebylo zrovna málo, se shodli, že smrtijedi věděli, že tam budou členové Řádu, protože právě je se snažili překvapit. A to bylo víc než znepokojivé. To ale nebylo předmětem schůze. Nejdůležitějším bodem zůstávalo nástupnictví na post ředitele školy.

Automaticky se dočasně ředitelkou stávala Minerva, jakožto zástupkyně ředitele, ale nutně potřebovali její pozici nějak ztvrdit, aby z Ministerstva nemohlo přijít žádné zpochybnění. Všichni měli jakési podvědomí o formalitách spojených s touto funkcí, nikdo ale nedokázal formulovat, jak přesně by měla být funkce potvrzena. Rozdělili si úkoly a dohodli se na prozatímním převzetí hodin Přeměňování, protože Minerva teď bude mít práce víc než nad hlavu. Zcela proti jeho vůli mu odhlasovali páté a sedmé ročníky, protože prý má největší autoritu. Šestý ročník byl z vyšších ročníků nejklidnější a společně se čtvrtými je převzal Křiklan. Tři nižší ročníky si podělily Pomona s Vilemínou Červotočkovou. Nebyl tím ani trochu nadšený, ale bylo jasné, že každý budou muset něco obětovat, pokud chtějí školu zachovat.

Minerva jim ukázala dopis z Ministerstva, ve kterém se psalo o vhodnosti kandidáta Ministerstvem navrženého a schváleného. Kandidátem nebyl nikdo jiný, než Dolores Umbridgeová. Severus se naježil, jen to jméno slyšel. Měl hned několik důvodů, proč tu zrůdu nenávidět. V žaludku mu nejvíc leželo Harryho nedobrovolné _tetování_ na hřbetu pravé ruky, kterého si všiml teprve několik dní po jejich spoutání. No, dříve neměl zrovna potřebu prohlížet si Harryho Pottera. Ne, že by ji po spoutání měl, ale zkrátka s ním trávil nějaký čas a všiml si.

Museli udělat všechno pro to, aby Ministerstvo do výuky pokud možno nezasáhlo. Všem svým zásadám navzdory zamířil do knihovny v tuto denní hodinu, aby našel nějaký důkaz jako podklad pro jejich tvrzení, že ředitel školy může ustanovit svého nástupce přímo, pokud abdikuje, nebo prostřednictvím závěti. Severus si byl jistý, že ta závěť existuje, jen to museli mít podložené i z jiných zdrojů a najít ji. Zatím se nikdo neodhodlal ani neopovážil shromáždit Brumbálovy věci, ale bylo jisté, že po pohřbu se s tím otálet nebude. Nenašel sice přesně to, co potřeboval, ale nějaké poznámky si udělal. Snad to bude stačit, povzdechl si a pomalým krokem zamířil zpátky do sklepení.

Dosud si nikdy neuvědomil, do jaké míry mu na škole záleží. Bral spoustu věcí jako samozřejmost a už zapomněl, že tak samozřejmé ani zdaleka být nemusí. S odchodem Brumbála se jistoty stávaly velkou neznámou, a pokud se někdy chtěli vrátit ke stabilitě a síle, jakou Bradavická škola vždycky měla, musí se teď snažit všichni.

Už čekal v učebně Obrany a bylo patnáct minut po večerce. Nervózně přešel od stolu k oknu a opřel se o parapet. Znovu zkontroloval čas. Přemýšlel, jestli by to neměl vzdát, když se dveře prudce rozlétly a dovnitř zcela neopatrně vpadl Potter.

Dřív, než ho Severus stihl zpražit za tak hazardní vpád, vychrlil ze sebe:

„Myslánka! Brumbálova myslánka! Nesmí se dostat nikomu do rukou!“ prudce dýchal, ve tváři naléhavý výraz a oči upřeně zabodával do Severuse, jako by čekal, že přijde s nějakým geniálním řešením.

„Na to už je možná pozdě,“ naznačil opatrně.

„Mluvil jsem s McGonagallovou-“

„Profesorkou McGonagallovou,“ skočil mu nevrle do řeči.

„Jo. No prostě… Pracovník vyřizující závěti dorazí zítra. Řekla, že se do té doby nesmí na nic sahat. Ale tohle je vážné! Nemohl jsem jí říct proč, ale, prosím, věř mi,“ upřel na něj tak zoufalý pohled, že Severusovi chvíli trvalo, než si zpětně vybavil jeho slova. Harry byl pobledlý, vyčerpaný a viditelně celé své odhodlání upřel do té věci s myslánkou.

Nejspíš na Harryho zíral jako na jezdce apokalypsy, protože ten dvakrát mrknul a povytáhl obočí. Severus pomalu kývl. „Nemusíme přece brát myslánku, abychom z ní vzali vzpomínky.“ Počkal, až Harry vstřebá jeho nápad a dodal, „promluvím s Minervou.“

„Dobře. Je to nutné. Myslím, že by je neměl vidět nikdo.“

„To si umím představit,“ vydechl nevrle. „Všechno mi řekni.“

„Cože?“

„Všechno. Co je v té myslánce, co po tobě Brumbál chtěl, co se domníval, že se bude dít.“ Upíral svůj pohled ostře na Harryho, který s jeho slovy postupně ztrácel barvu v obličeji, až se zdálo, že snad omdlí.

„Ale… nechtěl, abych-“

„Mě to nezajímá,“ odmítl rázně protesty. „Sám jsi několikrát tvrdil, že v tom jsme spolu, takže chci vědět, co je před námi,“ řekl dostatečně ostře na to, aby Harry znovu odporoval.

„Dobře…“ kývl po chvíli, během které dospěl k jednoznačnému rozhodnutí. „Vysvětlím ti to. Jen ne dnes, ano?“ Severus si ho ještě chvíli měřil pohledem, než přisvědčil na souhlas. „Jak to teď bude dál… se školou, se vším…“ vyptával se opatrně, spíš si povzdechl, jako by si ani nebyl jistý, jestli chce znát odpověď.

Severus si vzal pár vteřin, než odpověděl. Harry se mezitím přesunul blíž k němu – vedle něj, ale tak aby mezi nimi zůstala dostatečná mezera – a taktéž se opřel o parapet, jenom čelem k oknu a zoufale vyhlížel ven, jako by doufal, že nalezne nějaký klíč k řešení problémů.

„Musíme udržet školu v bezpečí. Oprostit ji od pokusů Ministerstva dostat ji pod svou kontrolu. To se nám podaří, pokud nebudou mít, co by škole vytýkali. Podpora rodičů je v tomto silným prvkem, ale nejsem si jistý, jak dlouho to tak ještě bude.

V nejbližší době je také nutné svolat poradu Řádu a pevně jej stabilizovat, najít nového vůdce, protože bez vůdčího prvku se skupina velmi rychle sesype,“ vysvětloval tiše. Harry zavřel oči a několik dlouhých vteřin jen zíral do tmy.

„Tohle nemůže být už nikdy v pořádku,“ vydechl pak zničeně. Severus to cítil stejně. Neuměl si představit, jak si zítra stoupne před třídu a bude vykládat látku, jako by se vůbec nic nestalo.

„Bude muset být.“

Tentokrát bylo ticho mnohem delší. Obvykle by tím Severus považoval rozhovor za ukončený, ale teď si byl jistý, že se Harry chystá ještě něco říct, proto jen stejně tiše vyčkával.

„Pořád si myslím, že bych měl odejít.“ Severus se napjal, ale protože stále ještě vnímal ten soustředěný výraz, čekal, co dodá. „Zdává se mi o něm – pořád mě chce dostat. Kromě toho myslím, že to nějak podvědomě pořád cítím. Je tím posedlý. Vymýšlí plány, jak mě dostat k sobě. Nevnímám nic konkrétního, žádné myšlenky nebo obrazy, jen ty pocity. Jako nepříjemné mravenčení, prostě jen cítím, že nejsou moje vlastní… Nechci zbytečně ohrožovat spolužáky svou přítomností.“

Otočil se čelem k oknu a pohled upřel směrem k Zapovězenému lesu, jehož siluetu jasně vykresloval měsíc pár dní před úplňkem. Zdálo se jednodušší mluvit o věcech, které je tížily, když se na sebe nemuseli dívat přímo, přestože celou bytostí cítil přítomnost Harryho – člověka, který se po smrti Brumbála stal jediným, před kým si mohl dovolit odložit svou masku netečnosti, nenávisti a nezájmu a věděl, že ho to nebude nic stát. Naopak, bude to přijato s tichým povděkem a oplaceno odhalením vlastních slabin.

„Ze všeho nejdůležitější je, abys zůstal v bezpečí, a to jsi momentálně stále ještě tady.“ Záměrně nereagoval na druhou část sdělení. Podle Brumbála mohlo to podivné propojení mezi Harrym a Voldemortem nevědomě paraziticky narůstat, ale sám až příliš dobře znal Harryho nitrobranu a její sílu a byl si jistý, že Voldemort by jí nedokázal proniknout – v tomto ohledu tedy byl v klidu.

„Není to zbytečný risk?“

„Zbytečný a hloupý risk by bylo promenádování se někde venku. Budou se tě snažit vylákat, nesmíš podlehnout. Ničemu nepomůžeš, když se necháš zabít kvůli falešnému pocitu viny.“

„Falešnému?!“ vyjel zostra a konečně se na Severuse otočil. Ten mu pohled opětoval a počkal, dokud Harryho tváří neprojelo hned několik výrazných emocí.

„Ano, falešnému,“ zopakoval pak klidně.

„To nemůžeš myslet vážně!“ potřásl hlavou vztekle, až mu pár pramenů vlasů padlo do očí. Podvědomým pohybem si vlasy prohrábl rukou a na okamžik odhalil jizvu na čele, než vlasy zapadly zpět na své místo bez jakékoliv změny. „Zrovna ty – vyslechl jsi tu věštbu – víš, že se týká mě. Zatraceně, jeden z nás musí zemřít, je naprosto jasné, proč po mně tak jde, když to budu já, nebude to on, půjde po mně, dokud mě nedostane. Tak mi sakra řekni, proč není rozumnější nechat se chytit rovnou a nemuset se dívat, jak se mě snaží dostat skrze lidi, na kterých opravdu záleží!“

Tentokrát už Severus vybuchl. Prudce se otočil čelem k Harrymu, překonal ty dva kroky, co je v tu chvíli zcela nesmyslně dělily a chytil ho za zápěstí, aniž by tušil, jaký to mělo důvod. Nejspíš chtěl slovům dodat větší váhu, potvrdit důležitost sdělení, vydobýt si autoritu a mít moc něco změnit. Jak falešný pocit! Přesto mu dodával všechno to, co potřeboval cítit, protože zabalené do vzteku ho nemuselo zajímat, jaký pocit to ve skutečnosti je. Rád maskoval věci do nenávisti, protože to bylo tak jednoduché. „Protože tím absolutně ničemu nepomůžeš! Přestaň se chovat jako zbabělec a uvědom si, komu bys tím asi tak pomohl, kdyby ses nechal sežehnout na prach. Přestaň myslet jenom na sebe.“

Pokud mohl soudit, a ne že by toho prvních pár vteřin po svém monologu byl schopný, šokoval ho. Harry teď proti němu stál v němém úžasu, bez mrknutí a bez dechu na něj třeštil oči za těmi stále tolik nenáviděnými brýlemi. Pak sklopil pohled ke své levé ruce a Severus ho bezděčně napodobil. Ucukl a ruku pustil. Přesto zůstal stát tak blízko. Z nevěřícnosti se pomalu stávalo něco jiného. Harryho výraz podivně zjihl a upíral oči přímo do těch Severusových. Mohl by ho Harry znejistět? Našlápnuto k tomu měl dobře, přesto si Severus nedovolil pohledem uhnout. Znejistět nebylo to správné slovo. Vyděsit se hodilo lépe, protože to muselo trvat snad hodiny, co se do něj zabodávaly zelené oči ztmavlé v šeru, které v místnosti vytvářelo několik málo levitujících svící, a pak… Pak se výraz před ním zcela proměnil a Harry se na něj usmál.

Zpočátku váhavě, jen v náznaku, takže Severus mohl doufat, že to byl jen špatný odlesk z mihotajících se stínů, ale vzápětí roztáhl koutky úst do zcela nezaměnitelného jistého úsměvu a zůstal tak. A smál se i očima. Ty veselé jiskřičky se do Severusových očí – a mnohem hlouběji, až do nejzazší části jeho vědomí a neklidné duše – zabodávaly s ostrostí střepů a intenzitou tisíců šípů.

Dal by celou svou knihovnu, jen aby mohl vědět, co se to, u Merlina, stalo, že to vedlo k _tomuhle_. … aby to mohl zopakovat. Něco se v něm sevřelo a nedovolilo mu odtrhnout pohled od toho výjevu. _Musel_ se dívat na ten – ve světle posledních událostí ‒ absurdně radostný obličej a přemýšlet, čím si zasloužil, že se takhle Harry dívá právě na něj. Nebyl v tom žádný sarkasmus ani výsměch, jen čistá pošetilá radost mladého kouzelníka pramenící z neznámého zdroje.

Zasáhlo ho to.

„Pro dnešek končíme,“ vyslovil tiše větu, o které věděl, že Harrymu dočasně bude jako vysvětlení stačit, nebo se aspoň nebude pokoušet ho zastavit. Už se toho v něm hromadilo moc a tohle byla poslední kapka. Potřeboval být sám.

* * * * *

Zůstal stát sám u okna v učebně Obrany a zíral na tmavé dřevěné dveře a v duchu je prosil, aby se znovu otevřely. Stál tak nejspíš několik minut, než si dokázal uvědomit, co se to vůbec stalo. Mluvili… ne, hádali se. Ano, hádali se. Severus si urputně prosazoval svůj názor, snažil se mu ho doslova vtlouct do hlavy. A řekl mu, že je zbabělec. Ale to bylo v pořádku. Žádné utěšování, žádné opatrné našlapování, jakého se dočkal od Rona s Hermionou. Sice věděl, že je to v jejich případě jen chvilkové, že se ho budou snažit navést k „normálu“ co nejdříve, ale pořád to tam bylo a pořád ho to tak rozčilovalo. Severus ho seřval a Harry prostě věděl, že tohle je ten stabilní bod, ke kterému se může vždycky vrátit. Od Severuse se nedočká plačtivého plácání po ramenou nebo utěšování. Nebo možná dočká, ale tím osobitým klidným a nerozčilujícím způsobem. Možná to bylo nevděčné vůči jeho přátelům, ale byla to pravda – ta jejich opatrnost a starostlivost mu často lezla krkem.

A ve chvíli, kdy pochopil, že ten hněv je Severusův způsob, jak vyjádřit zájem a to, že o něj má starost, naplnilo ho to nadějí. Nadějí, že se má kam vracet. Že nebude odmítnut a že má oporu. A možná to všechno bylo úplně jinak a jen to špatně pochopil, ale přesto ze všeho nejvíc cítil vděk a touhu ten vděk ukázat. Ale nejspíš to přehnal, a proto teď mohl jen zírat na zavřené dveře. Čekal ještě několik minut, než pochopil, že se Severus vážně nevrátí. Vytáhl z kapsy vytahané mikiny neviditelný plášť a zahalil se do něj, než vyrazil zpět do věže.

Prošel nepozorovaně přes společenskou místnost, kde to neobvykle žilo. Ne ve smyslu zábavy, ale ve smyslu počtu studentů, kteří více méně mlčky nebo v tichých šeptaných rozhovorech seděli roztroušení po všem, na čem se dalo sedět, i na zemi. Nahoře byl jenom Ron, proto si bez obav stáhnul plášť z hlavy. Prudké vyjeknutí mu potvrdilo, že si ho Ron všiml.

„Sakra, Harry!“

„Vždyť jsem otevřel dveře,“ ospravedlňoval se a pousmál se. Rona to viditelně překvapilo, ale úsměv mu opětoval.

„No jo, jasně. Takže… Měl bych se ptát, kdes byl?“

„Můžeš to zkusit,“ odpověděl vyzývavě a cpal plášť do kufru pod postelí.

„A kdes byl?“ povytáhl obočí zvědavě.

„Se Severusem,“ pokrčil rameny a stoupl si, aby kufr odstrčil zpět pod postel. Teprve když nepřicházela odpověď, otočil se na Rona, který zatínal zuby i pěsti a zjevně se držel, aby neřekl, co si myslí, nahlas. A přesně to Harryho tak rozčilovalo. „Klidně to řekni,“ ujistil Rona.

„Fajn. Tvoje volba. Nechápu to. Nechápu, jak se s ním vůbec můžeš bavit. Jak můžeš dělat, kdovíjací nejste přátelé! Po tom, jak se k tobě celé ty roky choval – nenáviděl tě, jen proto, že v tobě viděl tvého tátu. Jasně, možná mu něco kdysi provedl, ale on klidně soudil tebe za to, co dělal tvůj táta, a bylo mu to úplně jedno. A ty na to s přehledem zapomínáš, nebo hůř – záměrně to přehlížíš.“

Harry na něj chvíli nevěřícně zíral a prošel si několika fázemi možné reakce. Souhlas – chápal, proč to Ron nechápe. Nesouhlas – v žádném případě nedělal, že je Snapeův přítel, protože si netroufal v něco takového doufat. Vztek a touha bránit – to, co Ron řekl, byla pravda, a on si to plně uvědomoval, ale na druhé straně – něco se změnilo. Už to v žádném případě nebyla nenávist, a to ani na jedné straně. Oba museli spoustu věcí potlačit a možná i zapomenout na staré křivdy, pokud chtěli nějak konstruktivně společně fungovat v budoucnosti. Ale to nechtěl říkat nahlas, ani to by Ron nepochopil. Takže nakonec jen pokýval hlavou s vážným výrazem, aby dal najevo, že jeho slova bere na vědomí. Ron oproti tomu nesouhlasně potřásl hlavou a demonstrativně se otočil zády k Harrymu.

Povzdechl si a zalezl do koupelny, kde se pomocí horké vody snažil zbavit všemožných myšlenek a doufal, že mu to pomůže v klidu usnout. Sice se mýlil a celou noc se budil, ale na to byl zvyklý, takže se ráno prostě sebral a zcela mechanicky a bez přemýšlení absolvoval snídani a několik prvních hodin bez asistence mozku. Zrovna vytahoval učebnici pro Přeměňování, když do učebny vešel Snape. Harry nebyl jediný, koho to zcela vyvedlo z míry tak, že nejdřív zkontroloval učebnici před sebou, pak u Rona, který – sice mlčky, ale seděl – seděl vedle něj, a nakonec pohledem přejel celou třídu. Tohle skutečně měla být hodina Přeměňování. Jediné vysvětlení, které mohli dostat, mohlo přijít od Severuse, takže mu stejně jako všichni ostatní věnoval plnou pozornost.

„Věřím, že jste z toho stejně nadšeni jako já, proto si hned na začátek stanovíme pár jednoduchých pravidel. Smiřte se s faktem, že jsem převzal vaše hodiny Přeměňování bez stížností a poznámek a bude se nám všem žít o moc lépe. Stejně jako v dalších hodinách očekávám naprosté soustředění a poslušnost. Je na tom něco nesrozumitelného? Výborně,“ vyštěkl, aniž by dal čas jakoukoliv námitku vyslovit. „Je tady někdo na tolik při smyslech, že by mi laskavě sdělil, kde jste skončili? Pane Malfoyi?“

„Uhm, přeměňovací řady, pane.“

„Skvěle. Takže jsme pozadu jen o dva týdny,“ zavrčel nerudně a otočil se znovu směrem ke zmijozelské polovině třídy, čehož využil Ron a otočil se k Harrymu s tichým šepotem:

„To teď budeme mít se Snapem čtyři hodiny po sobě?“ zahučel kňučivě. Už to tak vypadalo. Dvě hodiny Přeměňování a v závěsu dvouhodinovka Obrany.

„Zjevně,“ zašeptal nazpátek na půl úst.

„Řekl jsem bez poznámek! Za každého pět bodů dolů,“ střelil k nim okamžitě Snape pohledem. Oba bez dalších řečí zmlkli, ale Harry se nemohl zbavit dojmu, že se na něj Severus zlobí kvůli včerejšku a vrtalo mu to v hlavě víc, než by si přál. Po dvou hodinách neúprosné praktické výuky byli všichni tak vyšťavení, že si nedokázali představit, jak teď ještě zvládnou dvě hodiny Obrany. Oproti doufání všech jeho spolužáků už Snape v učebně stál a pozoroval je s klidným netečným výrazem bez mračení, jakým je provázel celou předchozí dvouhodinovku. Nad něčím přemýšlel a ve stejné pozici setrval, dokud se všichni neusadili.

„Nepovažuji za vhodné mísit školní aktivity s těmi mimoškolními,“ začal s rukama založenýma na prsou a odmlčel se. Trochu zbytečně, protože rozhodně měl pozornost všech v místnosti, přestože to bylo stejně zbytečné tvrzení, jako když dítě řekne, že má rádo vánoce. „Ale tenhle předmět je o obraně proti černé magii a všichni, co tu jste, jste se před pár dny zachovali tak, že se za vás škola nemusí stydět.“ Znovu umlkl. Tentokrát místnost naplnilo hrobové ticho protkané nevěřícností. Po rozkódování, které Nebelvírům trvalo o něco déle než jejich zmijozelským spolužákům, pochopili, že to, co jejich obávanému učiteli vyšlo z úst, byla skutečná pochvala.


	14. Nullo modo – 14. kapitola | Lepidlo  života

**Omnium enim rerum principia parva sunt**

Měl pocit, že usínal ve věži, ale probudil se na ošetřovně, a dokonce nebyl sám. Ležel na břiše, hlavu opřenou o rameno, ruka se mu zdvihala a klesala společně s tím, jak muž pod ním dýchal, nohy měl propletené s druhým párem nohou. _Muž_ pod ním byl Severus. Rukou přejel po holé kůži boku na břicho a prsty prohrábl proužek černých chlupů. Spokojeně se zavrtěl a hlavu zabořil víc do jeho krku. Nasál vůni, kterou tolik miloval a užíval si, že ještě nemusí vstávat. Ale něco nezapadalo, proč byli na ošetřovně, když byli v pořádku?

Prudce sebou cukl a vyletěl do sedu. Zrychleně dýchal a okamžik mu trvalo, než se zorientoval. Rudé závěsy. Je ve věži. Byl to jen sen. Pocítil bodnutí zklamání a mnohem delší dobu trvalo, než si přes rozespalost uvědomil, že by rozhodně neměl cítit zklamání z toho, že v jeho posteli neleží mnohem starší muž. Ale prostě to tam bylo. Zavrčel a odkopl peřinu. Bylo mu jasné, že už neusne, tak to vzdal rovnou. Sešel do společenské místnosti a čas do snídaně se rozhodl využít ke zkrácení hromady úkolů, které nestíhal. Pustil se do eseje z Přeměňování, které se záhy stalo jeho nejméně oblíbeným předmětem, protože Severus je zahlcoval domácími úkoly a procvičováním mimo vyučovací hodiny, které byly samy o sobě velmi náročné, navíc jaksi postrádal intuitivnost, s jakou mu šla Obrana proti černé magii. Přeměňování bylo totiž mnohem víc o představivosti a to nebyla zrovna jeho parketa.

Stiskl si kořen nosu a narovnal brýle. Namočil brk do inkoustu a přiložil k pergamenu. Hlavou mu projela ostrá bolest. Brk dopadl na stůl a z jeho špičky odkapával inkoust a zvětšoval skvrnu na pergamenu, kam nestačil napsat ani slovo. Ruka reflexivně vystřelila ke spánku a hlavou mu problesklo jediné slovo: _Severus!_ Bolest odezněla stejně rychle, jako přišla, a on se okamžitě natáhl k jeho nitrobraně. Samozřejmě bez úspěchu, nedokázal to – jako by na ni nedosáhl. Severus nebyl na hradě. Věděl to, věděl, že bude v noci pryč, mluvili o tom na schůzi Řádu, ale to mu nezabránilo rozběhnout se do sklepení.

Stál na spodním schodě schodiště, které se právě rozhodlo změnit svou polohu a prodloužilo mu tím cestu o dvě patra, jednu tajnou chodbu a hlavně několik minut. Samozřejmě nepřemýšlel, protože jinak by mu došlo, že se chová nesmyslně. Doběhl k učebně lektvarů a pokračoval chodbou dál, sotva popadal dech. Vlastně nevěděl, kde má Severus pokoje, ale muselo to být někde tady. Jenže už byl u vstupu do zmijozelských prostor – musel to minout. Cestou zpátky věnoval chodbě větší pozornost a cítil stopu známé magie. Zastavil se. Už dávno věděl, že to, že nevidí dveře, neznamená, že tam žádné nejsou. Znovu se natáhl k Severusově nitrobraně, ale marně. Až v tu chvíli mu došlo, že vlastně netuší, co tam dělá. Mohl jenom čekat…

Už to bylo od pohřbu dva týdny a jen těžko mohl říct, že se něco vrátilo do starých kolejí. Na hodinách, které měli se Zmijozelem jich bylo neskutečně málo, vlastně ze Zmijozelských sedmáků zůstali jen Draco, Blaise, Pike a Millicent, jejíž pověstné sebevědomí se vypařilo. Stala se z ní tichá zakřiknutá dívka, která vypadala, že by byla radši, kdyby na ni nikdo nemluvil a nevšímal si jí. V dalších ročnících to nebylo tak markantní, ale stále to byla taková facka reality – neustálá připomínka toho, že někteří z nich zradili své přátele a ani zdaleka se to neomezovalo jen na Zmijozel. Na druhé straně – Harry nepochyboval, že spousta z nich to dělala jen proto, že se nedokázali nebo nechtěli postavit proti své rodině, což dokázal pochopit. Netušil, jak by se zachoval on sám, kdyby se měl vzdát své rodiny. Kdyby tedy dostal na výběr.

Se Severusem se za ty dva týdny mimo hodiny viděl dvakrát. Hned den po pohřbu, kdy Severus sebral vzpomínky z myslánky. Předtím se na některé podívali, protože mu Harry slíbil vysvětlení. Seděli v ředitelně a Harry mu ke vzpomínkám stručně odříkal, co věděl. Při zmínce o pravděpodobném počtu sedmi viteálů Severus povytáhl obočí a číslo po Harrym zopakoval s nádechem nevěřícnosti, přestože sám byl před pár okamžiky svědkem Tomova vyzvídání. Podruhé to bylo na schůzi Řádu, která byla naprosto příšerná:

Seděl tradičně vedle Severuse a bezhlesně poslouchal, jak se všichni hádají. Předmětem hned několika sporů se stalo úplně všechno. Pochopil, že bradaviční profesoři tvořili něco jako jádro Řádu a ostatní od nich teď čekali jasná stanoviska. Na druhé straně ale stáli ti, kteří spolkli všechnu chytrost světa a velmi okázalým způsobem se pokoušeli vysvětlit, proč by měli být vůdci Řádu. Trvalo to snad hodiny, než se vůbec dohodli na průběhu hlasování. Nejdřív se přihlásili ti, kteří měli návrh na vůdce, potom se o jednotlivých kandidátech hlasovalo. Hlasoval pro Severuse, kterého navrhla McGonnagalová. Svou volbu sice obhájila dostatečně, přesto její slova vyvolala vlnu odporu. Smrtijed jako vůdce Řádu? Někomu se to zdálo trochu absurdní… Když zvedl ruku, Severus ho propálil nehezkým pohledem, no, Harry to ignoroval. Když se nad tím zamyslel, nebyl Severus vůbec špatným kandidátem. Byl chytrý, lstivý, schopný, znal protivníka, ale jen málo kouzelníků kolem stolu si to dokázalo přiznat. Přesto byl vůdce nakonec zvolen překvapivě rozumně – Kingsley Pastorek, rozhodně muž na správném místě.

Řešili ale hlavně útok na Prasinky. Právě se dohadovali o tom, jak učitelé podcenili ochranu studentů, když mu došla trpělivost.

„Nic nepodcenili,“ zavrčel. „Brumbál by nikdy zbytečně neohrozil studenty!“ vykřikl. „Dost z vás tam bylo a viděli jste, že problém byl v tom, že smrtijedi věděli, že tam Řád bude, útočili hlavně na vás, chtěli vás překvapit, takže správná věc k diskuzi je, jak to ksakru věděli. Někdo to prostě vynesl, ať už úmyslně, nebo neúmyslně.“

„Úmyslně? Chceš říct, že tu máme zrádce?“ vyjel po něm Balador Bright.

„Ano,“ opětoval mu pevný pohled. Ten idiot se rozesmál a vrhl posměšný pohled po Severusovi. To ho rozzuřilo, pochopil přesně, co tím chtěl říct – nikdy nevěř špehům. Nadechl se k ostré odpovědi, když mu rameno stiskla Severusova ruka. Okamžitě se na něj otočil a jeho vztek vyprchal jako pára nad hrncem, když pohlédl do klidné tváře.

„Nech to být.“ Žádný rozkaz, spíš žádost.

„Ale-“

„Ničemu tím nepomůžeš.“ Zavřel oči a srovnal si myšlenky. Kývl a ruka z jeho ramene zmizela, ještě než oči otevřel. Všichni se trochu zklidnili a řešili další možné útoky a ochranu školy, jejíž ředitelkou se stala McGonagallová na základě závěti a jakéhosi nařízení ze 14. století, jehož platnost dosud nebyla právně ničím přebita. Šla mu z toho sice hlava kolem, ale důležité bylo, že Bradavice ještě chvíli odolávat budou.

Byly skoro tři hodiny, když bylo setkání rozpuštěno. Hrozně moc se chtěl ještě zdržet a promluvit si se Severusem, ale ten ho jen odbyl s tím, že je příliš pozdě. Celkově se mu vyhýbal a Harry to nechápal. Jejich večeřové rozhovory se staly minulostí a tréninky byly odloženy na neurčito, protože Severus měl moc práce.

Harry se s tím ale nehodlal jen tak smířit a byl rozhodnutý dnes neodejít, dokud se nedozví, co se děje. To ho vrátilo zpět do chladu sklepení a znovu ho zaplavily obavy. Sedl si na zem, opřel se o prochladlé kameny ve zdi a zaklonil hlavu. Čas se neskutečně vlekl a on byl čím dál nervóznější. Snažil se soustředit na Severuse, ale nedokázal poznat nic, kromě toho, že je někde daleko.

Náhle se něco změnilo a Harry si byl jistý, že Severus už je na pozemcích školy. Ze srdce mu spadl menhir a rychle se zase vydrápal do stoje. Přecházel sem a tam před místem, kde tušil vchod a odpočítával vteřiny. Už slyšel kroky, otočil se tím směrem a zůstal stát. Jako už jednou i teď zatoužil ujistit se, že se mu to nezdá, že ten muž proti němu je skutečně v pořádku, ale tentokrát to neudělal. Sotva stín zakolísání v jindy tak pevném kroku mu dal dostatečně najevo, že to není dobrý nápad. Už otvíral pusu, aby něco řekl, ale Severus si rychle přitiskl ukazovák ke rtům a došel až k Harrymu. Hůlkou se dotkl držáku pochodně, který, když se na něj Harry pozorně zadíval, vypadal jinak, než všechny ostatní. Kolem rukojeti pochodně se ovíjel malý had, z jehož hlavy na vršku šlehaly plameny mihotavého světla. Objevily se jednoduché dřevěné dveře a Severus jim něco zašeptal, nejspíš heslo, a dveře se otevřely. Harry na pokyn rukou vešel a dveře se za nimi zase zavřely.

Rozpačitě tam stál, zíral na Severuse a najednou nevěděl, co by měl říct, kde začít. Dva týdny byly dlouhá doba, zjevně dostačující na vytvoření bariéry, která je vrátila o několik týdnů zpět, co se týče toho podivného vztahu, který mezi sebou měli.

„Děje se něco?“ vyřešil za něj úvod Severus.

„Ano,“ kývl a bleskově se rozhodl začít tím nejdůležitějším, „jsi v pořádku?“

„Co se děje, proč se na to ptáš?“ zavrčel a měřil si ho podezřívavým pohledem.

„Dobře,“ přistoupil na fakt, že zadarmo nic nedostane, „měl jsem hodně špatný pocit…“

„Že?“ povytáhl obočí.

„Že se ti něco stalo.“

„Jsem v pořádku,“ řekl odměřeně a dál ho podmračeně pozoroval. Harry si byl jistý, že mu neříká pravdu, aspoň ne celou, a to ho znepokojovalo, ale neměl žádné právo mu to vyčítat.

„A jak to šlo?“ změnil s povzdechem téma.

„Přišel jsi sem tlachat? Rád bych se aspoň dvě hodiny vyspal.“ Harrymu spadla brada, teď už si byl naprosto jistý, že jít sem bylo čiré bláznovství. Zároveň se v něm zvedla vlna vzteku,

„Vlastně jo. Chci sakra vědět, proč se mi vyhýbáš, chtěl jsem ti nabídnout pomoc, abychom se mohli vrátit k tréninkům, a potřeboval jsem vědět, že se ti nic nestalo. Ale vidím, že o to nestojíš, takže dobrou noc,“ popřál posměšně a s prudkým odtočením zase dveřmi prošel na chodbu, aniž by se byť jen pokusil počkat na odpověď. Nechal se hloupě vytočit, přestože moc dobře pochopil, že ta útočnost byla jen Severusovým obranným mechanismem. Ale před čím se sakra musel bránit? Proč se mu tak náhle a tak zuřivě vyhýbal? Nedávalo to smysl a navíc se znovu nechával ovládat vztekem.

Vydrželo mu to celý den. V lektvarech bobule jeřábu rozmačkal, místo aby je nasekal a mohl tím pádem celý lektvar vylít. V Kouzelných formulích Rona zamaskoval tak, že připomínal Ginny a to nezůstalo nepovšimnuto u Zmijozelů, kteří z toho měli druhé vánoce. Ron se kvůli tomu naštval a šel pracovat s Hermionou. Dějiny prospal a v Přeměňování si vysloužil hned několik hnusných poznámek od Severuse. Ani v Obraně to nebylo lepší, přestože dělali křížová kouzla. Hermiona s Ronem stáli proti němu. Sice se jim nepodařilo ho odzbrojit, ale zasáhla ho nějaká směšná kletba, díky které mu na hlavě vyrašil roh, ne nepodobný rohu třaskavých skvorejšů. Ještě než se ho stačil zbavit, otočil se k nim Snape, strhl mu deset bodů a neodpustil si poznámku, že „Pan Potter zjevně nedokáže odolat ani jediné příležitosti, jak se učinit zajímavým.“

A Harry prostě vybuchl. Silou vůle se zbavil té příšernosti a vztekle se otočil na Severuse. Neuvědomil si, že na něj míří hůlkou, dokud kolem nich nevyjeklo hned několik studentů.

„Školní. Trest,“ zavrčel Snape a sjel ho vzteklým pohledem. Harry mu vrátil pohled zcela naplněný nenávistí s vyzývavým sarkastickým podtónem, který jasně říkal, „teď jsi spokojený?“ a byl si příliš dobře vědom nepatrného záblesku zaváhání, které se jen letmo mihlo černýma očima. Nahlas si ale jen opovržlivě odfrkl a vydupal z učebny, protože hodina právě končila.

Zastavil se ve druhém patře hlavního schodiště a zalezl do tajné chodby, která, přestože v ní nebyl jediný schod a nebyla do kopce, ústila v pátém patře opět na schodišti, takže neměla prakticky žádné využití, a byla obvykle prázdná, což se mu teď hodilo. Sedl si vedle brnění na něco, co připomínalo kamenné pódium, jehož účel Harry nikdy neodhalil, a donutil se zklidnit svou mysl. Myšlenky zavřel za zeď nitrobrany a soustředil se na emoce. A v prvním kroku je uvolnil. Uvědomil si, že poslední dny se snažil necítit, nevnímat. Vystavěl si v sobě bariéru a jediné, co propouštěl ven, byl právě vztek. Hermiona po něm posledně hodila knížku – knížku (!),na které se obvykle nikdo nesměl ani křivě podívat – jak byl protivný. Zasloužil si to, vztek si vyléval na každém, kdo se k němu odvážil přiblížit, a teď ho to mrzelo, protože to byli jeho přátelé, kdo to odnášel.

Zlikvidoval tu bariéru a nechal se zaplavit vším, co ho tížilo. Strach. Bolestný strach, který se mu hrůzně rozpínal v nitru mysli i duše. Bál se ztráty jako ničeho dalšího a byl si téměř jistý, že jeho bubák by už neměl podobu mozkomora, ale přátel, kteří ho opouštějí. Ne že by v tom byl velký rozdíl, jestli z něj někdo vysaje všechny dobré vzpomínky, nebo přijde o všechny, co v životě miluje, ale to druhé ve světle posledních ztrát bylo mnohem, mnohem horší. A ještě horší bylo, že neměl nápad, jak se tomu strachu ubránit. Připadal si labilní, ale jen myšlenka na to, že by se něco stalo Weasleyovým, Hermioně nebo Severusovi ho dokázala roztřást.

Hned v závěsu byly bolest a vina ze smrti Brumbála, před kterými se obrnil hlavně. Tak moc chtěl doufat, že skutečně udělali všechno, co bylo v jejich silách, aby téhle smrti zabránili, ale stále v něm hlodaly pochybnosti. Co když mohli udělat víc… Co když neměli vůbec do Prasinek odcházet… Snažil se vštípit si, že teď už to stejně nezmění, ale nepomáhalo to, nefungovalo to. Stále tam byla obrovská tíha viny. Možná se všechno nedělo kvůli němu, ale on si to nedokázal připustit. Nedokázal se zbavit pocitu, že za smrt každého člověka v téhle šílené válce nese zodpovědnost. To všechno kvůli proroctví, které z duše tolik nenáviděl.

Nepochopení, vztek a smutek ze Severusova chování. Prostě mu chyběl. O to víc, že nevěděl, co se stalo, že se vrátili do stavu ignorace, vzteklosti, nebo hůř – Severus se ho snažil odehnat. Což nechápal, měl pocit, že si s ním rozumí, a dokonce mu to připadalo oboustranné, tak co se najednou tak strašně změnilo, že se před ním má Severus potřebu schovávat? Rozhodl se nenechat to jen tak. Se Severusem si promluví, i kdyby se kvůli tomu měl nechat proklít.

Nebylo to jednoduché, ale když se všemi těmi pocity probral, dokázal je zase na nějakou chvíli potlačit a zcela ovládnout. Zavřel je za nitrobranu stejně jako myšlenky a nechal se prostoupit hlubokým klidem. Byla to úleva. Osvobozující pocit, v tu chvíli ho nic netížilo a dokázal skoro na hodinu dopřát odpočinek unavené mysli. Ale věděl, že to není řešení. „Přenastavil“ nitrobranu na nějakou únosnou mez a vydal se na večeři.

* * * * *

Uvědomil si jednu pitomou věc. Harry nad ním měl moc. Kvůli němu v Prasinkách nezabíjel, myslel na jeho pocity, chtěl ho ochránit, a do háje, vyhledával jeho společnost. A to bylo zatraceně špatně. Ale ze všeho nejhorší bylo to, jak se na něj Harry usmál. Ten pitomý šťastný úsměv plný nevyslovených příslibů a naděje. Nedokázal se s tím vyrovnat a viděl jediné východisko. Vytvořit si odstup.

A tak se vážně snažil. Celých čtrnáct dní se mu vyhýbal, hledal nesmyslné výmluvy, jen aby s ním nemusel být sám. Ne že by měl málo práce, spíš naopak, nevěděl, kde mu hlava stojí, a čím dál víc pociťoval zoufalý nedostatek odpočinku spojený s podzimní depresí, kterou mu začátek listopadu nemilosrdně předhodil. Kromě toho tu byly ty podivnosti spjaté s Harrym.

Stále více se nechával ovládat hněvem a Severuse to začínalo znepokojovat. Celkově to vyvrcholilo den poté, co v zájmu Řádu hledal spojence v řadách svých nemnohých kontaktů v zahraničí.

Všechno se zdálo v pořádku, přesně do chvíle, kdy si ten parchant, který mu ještě před okamžikem opatrně přikyvoval, stiskl levé předloktí v bolestivém gestu, které Severus znal až příliš dobře. Jeho pán ho volal.

Neměl na vybranou. Kdyby ho nechal jít, Voldemort by věděl, v jakých řadách hledá spojence, a že chodí sám. A to si v tu chvíli nemohl dovolit. Zase myslel na Harryho, kterého by to pravděpodobně položilo, kdyby se mu něco stalo v tak krátkém čase po smrti Brumbála. Takže si mohl namlouvat, že to vlastně dělá kvůli Harrymu, každopádně zlomek vteřiny před tím, než vyslovil ta dvě vražedná slova, byl myslí stále u Harryho, ale s vlezlou ostrou myšlenkou, že ten by to rozhodně neschvaloval.

K nohám se mu svezlo mužské tělo zamrzlé v šoku a strachu. Neměl čas na výčitky, musel zmizet. Přes několik zastávek se přemístil zpět k Bradavicím. Stále bránil svému svědomí, aby se dostalo ke slovu, aspoň do chvíle, než bude ve svém útočišti. Jak moc se zmýlil. Netušil, že bude muset čelit něčemu horšímu, než svému svědomí. Před svými komnatami narazil na Harryho. Absolutně nedokázal snést pohled do očí muže, který byl ztělesněním strany světla, tak krátce po tom, co zabil. Bezmyšlenkovitě ho vyštval a ani se nepokusil jít do postele. Jedinou myšlenkou se v koupelně zbavil oblečení a pod horkou vodou stál tak dlouho, dokud mu nepřipadala vlažná. Několikrát se vydrhl mýdlem, ale špatný pocit, vztek a třas celého těla mýdlo nemělo šanci zastavit. Přesto to zkusil znovu. Něco přece muselo zafungovat.

Zaklonil hlavu a nechal si protivné kapky dopadat do obličeje. Bičovaly ho a on to přijímal jako směšnou náhražku trestu. Možná se toužil utopit, aby na to nemusel myslet. Nebylo to poprvé, co někomu vzal život, ale pokaždé to bylo horší a horší. Zaklel. Zoufale potřeboval… Něco. Cokoliv, co by ho dokázalo uchránit před ním samým. Dostal se do podivné změti pocitů a nevěděl, kudy ven, protože on byl vždy ten, který pocity potlačuje a nenechává se jimi ovládat.

Po celý den si vztek – byl naštvaný sám na sebe a to ho rozčilovalo nejvíc – vybíjel na všech bez rozdílu. Možná trhl rekord v počtu odebraných bodů nebo přidělených trestů, ale ani nikdo z učitelů si mu tentokrát při obědě nedovolil nic říct. K Harrymu se na hodinách odpoledne choval asi stejně jako v jeho čtvrtém ročníku, kdy jeho nenávist k němu dosahovala vrcholu a dosáhl toho, že se Harry přestal ovládat a vytáhl proti němu hůlku. To samozřejmě nemohl před studenty ignorovat, nebo ohodnotit jinak než trestem, čímž byl sám proti sobě. Bude muset být s Harrym o samotě. Pohled, kterým ho Harry v ten okamžik provrtal, byl velmi, velmi dobře maskovanou bolestí. A to ho na okamžik rozhodilo. Slíbil si, že mu to nebude ztěžovat víc, než bylo nezbytně nutné, a porušil to.

Byl to absolutní chaos a hlavně naprostá hloupost a byla to jen jeho vina a prozření přišlo, právě když se mu ten pohled provrtal až do morku kostí. Zalekl se toho, že by zase mohl být k někomu připoutaný a ztrácet svou svobodu, ale zapomněl, že tohle bylo oboustranné spojení, a dokud to tak zbytečně nepokazil, dokonce i fungovalo. Chtěl se od něj odpoutat, vytvořit si odstup, ale to nebylo to správné řešení. Vlastně k tomu vůbec nemělo dojít. Celé to vzniklo, když si prohlíželi některé Brumbálovy vlastní i získané vzpomínky, zejména pak tu, ve které se mladý Tom Raddle vyptával Křiklana na viteály. A ten idiot mu všechno vyklopil… V tom okamžiku na něj znovu dolehlo vědomí toho, že přijde okamžik, kdy se bude muset Harrymu podívat do očí a říct, že musí zemřít, aby byl Voldemort poražen. Věděl, že se bude cítit příšerně kvůli tomu, že to ví celou dobu, ale nemá odvahu to Harrymu říct… Protože stále naivně doufá, že se mu podaří najít jiný způsob. Naivní hlupák, otituloval se v duchu, ale nedokázal tomu vzdorovat. Byl zbabělec a upínal se k falešné naději a všechno to chtěl oddálit tím, že se bude od Harryho držet dál. A teď si to vyčítal, protože to nebylo řešení.

Každopádně musel najít jiný způsob, jak se s tím vypořádat. Během večeře absolvoval rozvleklou vnitřní bitvu. Na jedné straně bylo pokušení navázat s Harrym mentální rozhovor, na druhé pak samozřejmě otravné pokusy sám sobě to vymluvit. Těžko říct, jestli prohrál, nebo vyhrál, když se otřel o Harryho nitrobranu, každopádně už to nešlo vzít zpátky. Definitivně se rozhodl. S podtónem špatně skrývaného překvapení byl vtažen dovnitř. Byl to příjemný návrat, tuhle mysl znal velmi dobře… Harry vyčkával.

-Dobrý večer.- Zmatek probleskl společným prostorem.

-Myslel jsem, že preferuješ _rovnou k věci_.-

-Ten trest. Zapomněl jsem ti říct, že to bude zítra večer.-

-A teď už skutečně k věci?- napomenul ho, ale byla v tom stopa pobavení. Severusovi se trochu ulevilo, po událostech z Obrany se obával prudší reakce. Ne neoprávněné. Uvolnil se, přestože ho Harry prokoukl.

Někdy zkrátka bylo potřeba smést to špatné ze stolu a otočit list, a zdálo se, že pro nastálou situaci je to jediné správné řešení. -Je nějaká šance, že bychom mohli zapomenout, že se poslední dva týdny staly?- zeptal se opatrně a vnímal letmé myšlenky a vzpomínky, stejně jako záchvěvy nervozity, překvapení, odhodlání… Trvalo to dlouho, než Harry dospěl k výsledku a Severus si uvědomil, že celou tu dobu bez jediného pohybu zíral před sebe.

-A dozvím se někdy, co se vlastně stalo?- vydechl unaveně.

-Raději bych to nechal plavat.-

-Prostě jen tak?- zamračil se Harry.

-Vím, že žádám hodně.-

-Chm,- povzdechl si. -Myslím, že jsi trochu schizofrenik.-

-Zapomeneme, že jsem to kdy řekl, ale možná máš trochu pravdu.- Dosáhl svého – Harryho vědomí prosvítilo pobavení a tichý smích.

-Omlouvám se za tu dnešní scénu. Zase jsem se přestal ovládat.-

-Také jsem to přehnal…- potlačil Harryho provinilost, chyba byla zcela jednoznačně na obou stranách.

-Takže jaký trest mě čeká za to, že jsem proti tobě na hodině namířil hůlku?“

-Už dlouho jsi nedrhl kotlíky…- zašklebil se.

-Hele! V podstatě to byl odvážný čin!- zazubil se Harry a Severus se musel kousnout do tváře, aby zahnal náznak úlevného úsměvu. Jak jen se mohl chtít držet dál od něčeho, co se zdálo tak správné? Kvůli vlastnímu strachu si neviděl na špičku nosu a zatáhl do toho i jediného člověka, na jehož osudu mu teď skutečně záleželo.

-Mezi odvahou a idiocií je jistý rozdíl. Odvážné je, co já vím, porazit draka, idiocie je dostat se do soutěže, kde musíš porazit draka.-

-Hele!- ohradil se znovu na oko rozhořčeně, ale letmý pohled ke stolu Nebelvíru mu prozradil, že mu cukají koutky. -Ty si snad pořád myslíš, že jsem si to kdovíjak užíval,- zvážněl, -ale, proboha, bylo mi čtrnáct, byl jsem vyděšený jako kuře a prakticky do poslední chvíle netušil, jestli to pitomý koště přiletí, nebo ne. A co bych tam asi dělal? S holýma rukama proti tý obludě? Pravděpodobně by ze mě byla topinka dřív, než by Charlie stihl jen pomyslet na hůlku.-

-Nemyslím,- odporoval podvědomě tiše, což bylo zbytečné, když to s Harrym sdílel jako myšlenku. -Už dávno ne.- Znovu pocítil záblesk překvapení. -Překvapený?-

-Jo, asi jo. Obvykle své smýšlení o mně formuluješ slovem ‚idiot‘.-

-Víš, že se to nevylučuje, že?-

-Jsi příšerný…- zatřepal hlavou.

-Snažím se. Už tě nebudu obtěžovat u večeře. Dobrou noc, Harry.-

-Neobtěžuješ. Dobrou noc a děkuju.-

-Za co?-

-Za tohle,- odpověděl s tajemným úsměvem a spojení přerušil.

* * * * *

„Stalo se něco?“ odložila Hermiona brk a odsunula od sebe pergamen, do kterého dosud zuřivě psala. Teď Harryho probodávala pohledem, jako by se snažila přečíst jeho myšlenky.

„Cože? Proč?“ zvedl zmateně pohled od svého pergamenu. Seděli ve Velké síni u stolu a společně pracovali na domácích úkolech.

„Za poslední hodinu jsi napsal dvě věty a, Harry, ty se pořád uculuješ.“

„Neuculuju,“ohradil se a kousl se do tváře. Ohodnotila to výmluvným pohledem typu v _idíš?_. „No a to nemůžu?“ zamumlal.

„Můžeš, ale jaksi je to u tebe po posledních dnech trochu šok.“

Povzdechl si. „Já vím, omlouvám se. Choval jsem se jako idiot,“ znovu se zazubil, ačkoliv se ze všech sil snažil zachovat vážný výraz.

„Velký idiot.“

„Velký idiot,“ souhlasil a zuřivě přikyvoval.

„Takže, co že máš tak dobrou náladu?“

„Ani nevím,“ trhl rameny. „A co vy dva? Už spolu chodíte?“ odvedl záměrně pozornost od sebe a zašklebil se na kamarádku. Hermiona si skousla ret, nabrala odstín růžové a Ron prudce zvedl hlavu.

„Harry!“ okřikl ho.

„Co? Neříkej, že je to tajemství,“ zasmál se.

„Ne, jen…“ zarazil se a rozpačitě pohlédl na Hermionu, která si povzdechla.

„Ron to před tebou chtěl tajit, aby sis nepřipadal jako páté kolo u vozu,“ řekla s náznakem výčitky vůči Ronovi.

„Takže já – váš nejlepší kámoš – se to dozvím jako poslední. No, to pěkně děkuju,“ utahoval si z nich na oko ublíženě. Samozřejmě viděl, co se mezi nimi děje, ale neměl nejmenší náladu se o tom s nimi bavit. „Proč by mi to proboha mělo vadit?“ dodal vážně a potřásl hlavou.

„Občas jsi dost nevyzpytatelný,“ vyčetla mu znovu Hermiona. Úsměv mu zamrzl na rtech.

„Já vím. Mrzí mě, že jsem si to vyléval na vás. Bylo toho moc…“

„My to víme, Harry, ale my nejsme proti tobě, chápeš?“ Kývl. Vážil si svých přátel.

„Vím, díky. Budu muset jít,“ usmál se omluvně a posbíral své věci. Moc toho sice nenapsal, ale co, to dožene o víkendu.

Seběhl do sklepení, kde se tentokrát z nějakého důvodu měli sejít a sotva zastavil u té hadí pochodně, objevily se dveře. Zaklepal a vešel a tentokrát si dovolil místnost si prohlédnout. Nepřekvapovalo ho, že převládaly tmavé barvy, ale na rozdíl od pokojů na Grimmauldově náměstí tohle nepůsobilo chladně ani jako temná jeskyně. Místnost byla malým obývacím pokojem a knihovnou v jednom – knihy zabíraly celou jednu stěnu kolem krbu, a když se podíval za sebe, viděl další police plné nejrůznějších titulů. Na krbové římse, tam, kde lidé obvykle mívali fotografie, stála váza s uschlou kopretinou. Vzhledem k tomu, jaké bylo roční období, a kdy kvetly kopretiny, tam musela stát už vskutku dlouho. Okamžitě ho napadlo hned několik otázek – kde se tam ta kytka vzala, a proč ji nevyhodil? Roh po jeho pravé straně zřejmě sloužil jako malý kuchyňský kout jen s tím nejnutnějším nádobím. Levé stěně dominoval obraz, teď jen prázdný rám s neurčitým krémovým pozadím, a jedny dveře, další byly přímo proti němu. Ve středu místnosti, čelem ke krbu, stála od pohledu nepohodlná sedačka z tmavě hnědé kůže a dvě křesla odpovídající barvy, a společně obklopovaly nízký konferenční stolek z tmavého ořechu. Světlé stěny a dva polštáře v krémové barvě na tmavé pohovce prostor prosvětlovaly a dodávaly mu jistou útulnost. A to se k Severusovi vůbec nehodilo. Jeskyně by byla mnohem samozřejmější.

„Už ses vynadíval?“ přerušil ho dobře známý uštěpačný hlas.

„Eh, pardon,“ zamumlal omluvu a oči odlepil od šedivého koberce s vysokým vlasem, na němž pohovka stála. Severus se na něj zamračil a potom hlavou kývl ke dveřím v levé zdi.

„Rozhodl jsem se tvůj trest využít ve svůj prospěch a zbavit se jedné přítěže v podobě nepochopitelné hlouposti místních studentů.“

„Cože?“ vytřeštil oči nechápaje, co se po něm chce.

„Budeš opravovat eseje.“

„Ježíši. Je to dobrý nápad?“ vyděsil se. Severus zřejmě předpokládal, že v sedmém ročníku by měl být dostatečně schopný zvládat učivo nižších ročníků, ale on si tím tedy vůbec jistý nebyl.

Severus se na něj zadíval zkoumavým pohledem, jako by znejistěl. „Co víš o ďasovcích?“

Trochu se mu ulevilo. „Dost, řekl bych,“ usmál se a došel k Severusovi a následoval ho do – jak vzápětí pochopil – pracovny. Překvapivě tady nebyly žádné knížky, jen velký pracovní stůl a za ním okno. Těžko říct, jestli skutečné nebo očarované, každopádně ukazovalo jezero a přilehlé školní pozemky.

„Sice jsem viděl, jak jsi vytvářel, nebo spíš vraždil, kouzelné zrcadlo, ale židli si snad přeměnit zvládneš…“ utrousil a sám si sedl do křesla za stůl. Přivolal dva stohy pergamenů a jeden postavil před Harryho. Nahoře je jeden loňský, který obsahuje všechny důležité informace. Pokud bude v eseji nějaká chybět, strhneš za každou bod. Odečítáš od dvaceti bodů, jasné?“

„Co když tam bude něco navíc?“

„Tak co?“ povytáhl obočí.

„Žádný bod navíc?“

„Ne.“

„Pfff. A známkování?“

„Napiš jen body, ohodnotím si to sám.“

„Fajn.“

Dlouhou dobu pracovali tiše, u desáté práce Severuse začal v duchu litovat, deset prakticky zcela totožných esejí psaných jednoduchými větami, skoro v bodech, bez jakékoliv snahy nebo kreativity.

„Jednou jsem Lockhartovi pomáhal podepisovat fotky pro fanynky. Ten člověk si to normálně užíval,“ zatřepal hlavou, aniž by zvedl pohled od textu pod rukama. Přesto viděl, že k němu Severus zvedl hlavu a mlčky na něj zíral. „Co?“ napodobil ho a zamrkal.

„Nic,“ zabručel, ale dál ho propaloval pronikavým pohledem.

„Fajn, mlčím.“ Zabořil oči do pergamenu, aby do rohu pod jméno napsal 14/20. Jedna z těch horších prací. Překvapovalo ho, kolik z těch jmen vůbec nikdy neslyšel, přestože se právě probíral pracemi Nebelvírů. Ale tohle jméno mu bylo nějaké povědomé. _Bernard Bright._

„Bright? Má něco společného s Baladorem Brightem?“

„Syn,“ zavrčel jasně dávaje najevo, co si o něm myslí.

„Bernard Bright. Benny,“ vydechl, jak mu hlavou lítaly vzpomínky. „Blonďák? Rozježené vlasy,“ ujišťoval se a něco z jeho paniky se muselo projevit i navenek, protože Severus mu teď věnoval plnou pozornost.

„Ano. Co to má znam-“ neměl šanci dopovědět.

„On nebyl v Prasinkách!“ vyletěl do stoje a začal přecházet sem a tam.

„Pottere-“ Ani tentokrát ho nenechal domluvit.

„Nechápeš to? On nebyl v Prasinkách. Je ve třetím ročníku a rodiče mu nedovolili jít do Prasinek. Který rodič, co si prošel Bradavicemi, nedovolí svému dítěti jít do Prasinek?! Tvrdil, že mu táta řekl, že to není bezpečné, ale na schůzi se přece rozčiloval, že povolení podepisoval!“

„Chceš říct-“

„Nechci, ale je to divné, nemyslíš? Co když to věděl? Co když je to ten důvod, proč se tak bránil možnosti, že je v Řádu zrádce?“ upřel teď na Severuse prosebný pohled a doufal v potvrzení svých slov. Bylo to tak zřejmé! Ale Severus se tvářil pořád stejně. Nedal najevo, že by ho to nějak rozhodilo.

„Je to bystrozor…“

„A neposlouchal jsi, co říkala Tonksová o bystrozorech? Že pořád váhají, kde je jejich místo? Co když ho přetáhli na svou stranu?“

„Nemáme důkaz.“

„Tak si ho musíme opatřit,“ navrhl nekompromisně a naléhavě. Severus o jeho slovech přemýšlel a to bylo dobré znamení.

„Dobře. Promluvím s Minervou, zkusíme vypustit několik verzí jedné informace.“ Na okamžik se odmlčel. „Chceš jít se mnou?“

Harry se zazubil, „že se vůbec ptáš.“


	15. Nullo modo – 15. kapitola | Lepidlo  života

**Post nubia phoebus**

Listopad se přehoupl do druhé poloviny a chodby hradu ovládl všudypřítomný chlad a vlezlý průvan. Všichni chodili zachumlaní ve svetrech, mnohdy přes čepice a šály vykukovaly jen oči. Zima se ohlásila dříve než obvykle. Právě s Ronem a Hermionou mířili ven z hradu, na návštěvu za Hagridem, kterou mu slibovali, už co začala škola, když na lávce proti nim rychle šli Draco s Pikem. Harry se na okamžik střetl s Dracovým pohledem. Od prázdnin spolu prakticky nemluvili, ale ani nedávali najevo nenávist. Na prvním famfrpálovém zápase se dokonce přistihl, že mu udělalo radost, když Draco chytil zlatonku. Byli zkrátka lepší, než havraspárští, zasloužili si vyhrát. Utkání Nebelvír proti Zmijozelu bylo po útoku v Prasinkách odloženo na neurčito, ale když se nad tím zamyslel, vlastně se na to těšil. Famfrpál pro něj byl útěkem od problémů, na koštěti žádné neexistovaly. Realitu nechával hluboko pod sebou. I teď měl v plánu kolem Zmijozelů jen projít a podle Dracova pohledu si dovolil soudit, že to vidí stejně. Ale Pike s Ronem jejich postoj zřejmě nesdíleli. Oba jako na povel zastavili, pár metrů od sebe, a propalovali se pohledy.

„Rone?“ oslovil ho nechápavě. To už ale jeho přítel držel hůlku a vztekle jí mířil mezi oba chlapce. Draco s Pikem samozřejmě nezaváhali a to donutilo zareagovat i Hermionu s Harrym.

„Tohle není nutné,“ zašeptala Hermiona k Ronovi.

„Není nutné?“ ohradil se hlasitě. „Je to zasranej smrtijed!“ máchl teď hůlkou na Draca tak prudce, že z ní odlétlo několik jisker.

„Mdloby na tebe!“ přišlo od Pika na Rona vzápětí. Ten se zaštítil a už se nadechoval k odvetě, když si mu Harry stoupl před špičku hůlky. Hloupá bitka nebyla řešení.

„Kdyby to byl smrtijed, tak tady nestojí,“ ujistil ho chladně.

„A nebyl jsi to právě ty, kdo nás loni o tomhle přesvědčoval?“ nakláněl se, aby přes Harryho mohl zamířit na tmavovlasého Zmijozela.

„Pletl jsem se, stačí?“ nakláněl se v souladu s Ronovými pohyby.

„Ne, to sakra ne, Harry! Nevěřím mu ani nos mezi očima! A víš moc dobře, že jsi měl pravdu!“

„Tak ho prostě ignoruj, ano? Teď jsme na jedné straně, ať se ti to líbí nebo ne, a musíme táhnout za jeden provaz.“

„Na to tě naočkoval Snape, že jo?“

„Nevím, o čem to mluvíš,“ provrtal ho zlobným pohledem. Jak mohl před Pikem vytáhnout Severuse?!

„Aha, jasně,“ zasmál se hystericky. „Možná jsi už zapomněl, kam patříš,“ uštědřil mu Ron ránu přímo do břicha, nebo mu to tak aspoň připadalo. Zůstal nevěřícně zírat na svého přítele, který se prudce otočil a dupal zpět do hradu tak razantně, až se jim lávka pod nohama otřásala.

„Co to mělo znamenat?“ zaslechl ještě Pika, když s Dracem taky prošli kolem nich.

„Harry…“ položila mu Hermiona ruku na rameno s tichým zašeptáním. Sevřel její ruku ve své.

„Zase se všechno otáčí proti mně…“

„On to tak nemyslel. Jen… i na něj je toho moc, víš? Má pocit, že tě ztrácíme.“

„Cože?“ povytáhl obočí a zabořil si ruce za šálu ke krku ve snaze je trochu zahřát.

„Celý týden jsme se sotva viděli, a když se konečně dostaneme ven, postavíš se proti Ronovi. Myslím, že proto tak vyjel, už předem tušil, že to uděláš.“

„Tohle je takový bordel, Hermiono…“ postěžoval si. Roztáhla paže a on vděčně vklouzl do jejího objetí.

„Bude líp. Uvidíš,“ uklidňovala ho. Bože, jak moc to potřeboval slyšet!

„Možná má pravdu. Občas mám sám pocit, že už ani nevím, kdo jsem,“ zamumlal jí do vlasů a odtáhl se.

„Harry Pottere, ty jsi náš nejlepší přítel, bez kterého bychom se nedostali ani do polovičky malérů, co jsme s tebou zažili.“

„Jo, to pomohlo, díky,“ rozesmál se. „Měla bys jít za Ronem…“

„Půjdu,“ usmála se. „Jen co se trochu uklidní. A já taky. Naštvalo mě, že tak zbytečně vyjel.“

„Sluší vám to spolu, jsem za vás rád,“ usmál se.

„Děkuju. Ty, Harry, můžu se na něco zeptat?“ skousla si nervózně spodní ret.

„Jasně.“

„Jak je to mezi tebou a profesorem Snapem?“ Proč nejdřív nenapočítá do deseti, než jí odkývne všechno, co řekne? Nebo – nemohla by aspoň pokládat jednodušší otázky?

„Nevím, jak to popsat,“ povzdechl si. Skutečně netušil. „Definoval bych to jako porozumění. Prošli jsme si podobnými věcmi…“ _A vážím si ho. A nepřežil bych, kdyby se mu něco stalo. A nesnáším, když se mnou nemluví, nesnáším, když mi říká Pottere tím hnusným opovržlivým tónem, když se na mě na hodinách dívá jako na nejodpornější hnidu. A mám radost, když s ním můžu být sám. To se pak uvolní, složí masku do klína a vrací mi moje popichování._

„A dál?“

„Dál?“ zašilhal na ni zmateně přes obroučku brýlí.

„Nevím, trávíš s ním hodně času, z ‚trestů‘,“ naznačila uvozovky, „se vracíš šťastný. Máš ho rád?“ udeřila na něj.

„Rád?“ vytřeštil oči a vzápětí zrudnul, když si vybavil jeden z mnohých snů, ve kterých Severus hrál hlavní roli.

„Já… já,“ koktal, „to ne. To nejde. Nemůžu.“

„Neptám se, jestli můžeš, nebo ne, ptám se, jestli ho máš rád.“

„Ne.“ Lhal.

„Buď opatrný.“

„Jak to myslíš?“

Pokrčila rameny a naposledy mu stiskla paži. Vstala a volným krokem se vydala také zpátky k hradu. Po několika krocích se ještě ohlédla. „Ty nejdeš?“

„Ne,“ houkl nazpět a svá slova ztvrdil zakroucením hlavou ze strany na stranu. Seběhl k Hagridovi a skutečně se zdržel na čaj, přestože původně měl v plánu jen omluvit sebe i Rona s Hermionou ze setkání, ale když viděl, jak se Hagrid rozzářil, nedokázal to. Jen ho ujistil, že Ron s Hermionou mají příliš povinností, a že je to skutečně mrzí. Hagrid to vzal s posmutnělým pokýváním hlavou a přisunutím talíře se sušenkami. Harry se pokusil si jednu nalámat do čaje. Měl by víc posilovat. Když se Hagrid obrátil pro cukřenku, hodil keks Tesákovi, který jej přežvykoval ještě deset minut.

Nakonec to bylo příjemné posezení, přestože musel absolvovat prohlídku nové generace třaskavých skvorejšů. U Hagrida byl zvyklý na kdeco, ale vážně nedokázal pochopit, co vidí zrovna na těchhle… Vyčítal si, že za ním nezašli dřív, Hagrida Brumbálova smrt skutečně zasáhla a ještě stále se nedokázal s tím faktem vyrovnat. Bylo to znát v každém gestu, každé větě, kterou vždy stočil k řediteli.

Cestu zpátky si prodloužil k jezeru. Ještě nebylo zamrzlé, ale už to nemohlo trvat dlouho. Zastavil se u stromu a otočil čelem k hradu. Žádné okno v odpovídající výšce nebylo. Možná to bylo dobře, co by si asi Severus pomyslel, kdyby ho viděl stát a zírat přímo do okna. Pousmál se a vrátil pozornost rozbouřenému jezeru.

_Možná zapomínáš, kam patříš_ , přehrával si ta slova v duchu. Ano, zapomínal, protože si i mezi přáteli připadal opuštěný. Když viděl, jak se Hermiona dívá na Rona, záviděl mu. Taky by to chtěl poznat, mít pevnou náruč, do které se může bez otázek schovat před celým světem a na okamžik si připadat v bezpečí. Někoho, s kým by mohl sdílet své hloupé problémy a stejně by se mu nedostalo výsměchu. Povzdechl si a rukama si třel paže, aby se zahřál. A zabralo to. Po těle se mu rozeběhla pavučina tepla, jako by se zachumlal do teplé deky. O pikosekundu později pochopil, že to nemohlo být tím třením.

„To si hraješ na hrdinu, nebo jsi prostě jen tak nekompetentní seslat na sebe obyčejné zahřívací kouzlo?“

„Asi jsem čekal, až někdo přijde a zahřeje mě,“ zašklebil se provokativně. „Co tady děláš?“

„Když se mi tvůj pohled vypálil do zad, vzdal jsem to.“

„Přeháníš,“ zasmál se. „Takže tam to okno fakt je?“

Nechal to bez odpovědi a postavil se vedle Harryho, který se bál i nadechnout, aby Severus neodešel.

„Musím se vrátit k hledání viteálů,“ začal přesto tiše po několika minutách, během kterých mu v hlavě vířilo asi milion otázek. „Havraspár nebo Mrzimor. Musím zjistit, co by to mohlo být. Zapomněl jsem, že nemám tolik času, kolik budu chtít nebo potřebovat, protože se neustále něco dělo. Je nutné jednat a škola teď půjde stranou. Zůstávám tu jen proto, že si Brumbál myslel, že jeden viteál tu stále ještě je. Až ho najdu, půjdu po těch ostatních, ať už jsou kdekoliv. Ron má pravdu, zapomínám, kdo jsem. Tohle je na mně. Musím to dokončit.“

Přestože kolem nich hučel silný vítr a vlny narážející do kamenitého břehu, připadalo mu, že je naprosto hrobové ticho. Ale na Snapeově reakci vlastně nezáleželo. Nemohl mu to zakázat a Harry si byl vědom toho, co musí udělat. Trvalo to ještě dlouho, než dal Severus vůbec nějak najevo, že ho slyšel. Otočil na něj hlavu a mračil se. Harry se mu podíval přímo do očí a čekal, co mu bude chtít říct. Vlastně si nebyl jistý, proč mu prozradil své plány, ale připadalo mu to tak nějak fér. Jeho výraz se vyhladil do obvyklé nečitelné masky a oči pronikaly hluboko do těch jeho. Ještě před pár týdny se mu z toho pohledu podlamovala kolena, jak nervózní z něj byl – hlavně z toho pocitu, že Severus takhle dokáže číst v jeho mysli i bez nitrozpytu. Teď si byl jistý, že to není možné a navíc nemohl říct nic, co by ho donutilo změnit názor. Byl naprosto klidný.

„Nejsi na to sám.“

Harry zůstal nevěřícně zírat. Žádný křik, že se zbláznil, výčitky zahrnující idioty, arogantní Nebelvíry, pošetilá individua zahrávající si s věcmi, kterým nerozumí, zákazy, nebo naopak příkazy… Ne? Nic z toho?

Možná se jen špatně díval. Třeba tu náruč měl. Sice ne fyzicky, ale psychicky určitě.

„Děkuju. Ale nebylo by lepší, kdybych na to sám byl? Míň lidí by bylo v ohrožení,“ zeptal se na jeho názor zcela vážně.

„Možná. Ale ne pro tebe.“

„Jak to myslíš?“

„Myslím, že sám víš, čeho se bojíš,“ utkvěl na něm významným pohledem a Harry se otřásl.

„Děsíš mě. Začínám mít pocit, že mě znáš.“ Nebyl si jistý, jestli si stěžuje, nebo je potěšen, každopádně ho to vyvedlo z míry. To byl až tak průhledný? To na něm vážně i Severus poznal, že se ze všeho nejvíc bojí samoty?

„Věř mi, mě to děsí víc,“ zavrčel Severus a Harry se navzdory vážnosti situace uvolněně zasmál. Nasával do sebe Severusovu přítomnost jako houba vodu a užíval si ji, přesto to musel zkazit a zeptat se:

„Proč jsi přišel?“ Nikdy totiž nedávali najevo, že je mezi nimi… cokoliv. Pečlivě se měřili přezíravými pohledy, Severus ho srážel svými poznámkami, kdykoliv k tomu dostal příležitost, a Harry po něm vrhal vzteklé nenávistné pohledy. Tohle nebylo jen tak, Severus musel mít vážný důvod, proč sem přišel.

„Chtěl jsem ti říct, že Bright se chytil, a když na něj Pastorek s Lupinem zatlačili, všechno vyklopil.“

„Co s ním teď bude?“ zeptal se tiše s pohledem upřeným na vzdálenější břeh jezera.

„Stranu si zvolil. Nemůžeš čekat slitování.“

„Takže?“

„Upravili mu paměť, aby nevěděl nic o sídle Řádu.“

„To je ale obrovský zásah,“ konstatoval nadbytečně. Oba to věděli.

„Taky si myslím, že ho měli radši zabít.“

„Cože? Tak jsem to nemyslel! Bože! Navíc, dosud nic neřekl a o sídle věděl.“

Severus se zarazil, ale pak se jen víc zatvrdil. „Protože to byl špeh, u Merlina. Nikdy neprozradí nic, co by ho mohlo prozradit.“

„To vážně tahle válka stojí na špezích?“ povzdechl si.

„Každá válka na nich stojí,“ zavrčel Severus nevraživě. Harryho to donutilo otočit na něj hlavu. Rysy ve tváři ztvrdly, zatínal zuby a nehodlal pohled opětovat. Harry ho pozoroval s jemným úsměvem na rtech. Líbilo se mu, jak se Severus vzteká, ale neřekne nad čím. Ale každopádně přišel. A to bylo důležité.

„Co?“ vyštěkl na něj Severus a střelil po něm jedním ze své sbírky nevraživých pohledů.

„Nemrač se,“ usmál se na něj. Severus protočil oči, ale vztek se vypařil jako pára nad kotlíkem.

„Jsi šílený.“

„A ty schizofrenik. Děsivá kombinace,“ otřásl se Harry v předstírané hrůze.

„Někdy jsem rád, že jsme na stejně straně,“ potřásl s despektem hlavou a vyrazil zpátky do hradu. „Jdeš?“ houkl před sebe, aniž by se na Harryho otočil. Několika rychlými kroky ho doběhl.

„A neuvidí nás někdo?“

„Můžu snad za to, že si ani v tomhle počasí nedokážeš odpustit týrání zvířat?“

„Cože?“ vyjekl a snažil se udržet krok doslovně i s jeho myšlenkami.

„Připadávám koulování testrálů jako dostatečně dospělácká zábava, Pottere?“ vrčel na něj, když vcházeli na nádvoří.

„Rohlíky. Házel jsem jim suché rohlíky, chápete to?“ vracel mu rozčileně za okázalého zírání několika mrznoucích studentů.

„Rohlíky tvorům, kteří se živí masem. Vážně si myslíte, že vám to uvěřím?“

„Je mi to úplně jedno, protože i kdyby to byla pravda, vy si vždycky najdete důvod se po mně vozit,“ rozhazoval rukama, když vcházeli do Vstupní síně.

„Takže to stejně pravda není. Večer se budete hlásit u mě v kabinetě.“

„Ale, sakra-“

„Rozmyslete si, co chcete říct,“ vyzval ho chladně s vražedným pohledem. Harrymu se zablýsklo v očích a bez jediného slova Severuse obešel a zamířil k hlavnímu schodišti a dusil v sobě smích. Jo, užil si to. A o to víc, že něco tak okatého od Severuse ani ve snu nečekal… Ve snu… Myšlenky mu utekly nežádoucím směrem a zaplavila ho vlna horka, když si vybavil pevný stisk, jakým ho Severus ve snu objímal. Tohle nebylo normální, nemohl přece toužit po objetí od Severuse Snapea. Povzdechl si a jako pokaždé si obdobné myšlenky zakázal.

Po dlouhé době se během trestu věnovali cvičnému souboji s propojením myslí. Vlastně poprvé od útoku v Prasinkách. A bylo to víc než uvolňující. Když potom bojovali proti sobě, mohl používat velmi mocná kouzla o plné síle, mohl testovat hranice, protože věděl, že Severus je dostatečně schopný jeho kouzlům odolávat. To v hodinách Obrany nemohl ani zkusit a jindy neměl příležitost. Fascinovalo ho, jak vyrovnané teď jejich síly byly a Severuse to zjevně překvapilo taky. Zároveň se nemohl zbavit dojmu, že se spojení mezi nimi stále posiluje. Intuitivně měl stále přehled o síle, jakou Severus používá a to bylo velmi zvláštní, protože si nepamatoval, že by o prázdninách něco takového dokázal. Severus náhle úplně vypadl z rytmu. Harry sklonil hůlku a překvapeně na něj zíral.

„Cítíš to taky?“ promluvil tiše Severus.

„Co přesně?“

„Dokážu odtušit, co se chystáš udělat. I když nejsme propojeni myslí. Jak je to sakra možné?“ krčil obočí a začal přecházet sem a tam před katedrou učebny Obrany.

„Taky to vnímám. Nemůže to být prostě tím, že to trénujeme?“

„Vždyť jsme teď několik týdnů netrénovali.“

„Tak možná jsme si to po té pauze jen víc uvědomili.“

„Pottere…“ zavrčel výhružně. Byl netrpělivý, protože nevěděl. A to nedokázal vystát.

„Snape…“ vrátil mu s úšklebkem, „nemohlo by se to spojení, co já vím, s časem posilovat?“ sdělil mu svou dřívější myšlenku nahlas.

„A jak přesně by sis něco takového představoval?“

„Nemusíš být hned protivný. Já nevím. Ale něco se změnilo, to nemůžeš popřít.“

„Končíme.“

„Ale no tak!“ protočil oči a rozhodil rukama. To už ale Severus vracel třídu do původního stavu. S frustrovaným povzdechnutím mu pomohl a pak se tiše vytratil.

Hned další den se mu naskytla příležitost, aby se pokusil pokročit v pátrání po viteálech. Seděl u snídaně a povzbuzoval své mladší spoluhráče, aby do sebe před zápasem se Zmijozelem aspoň něco dostali, když se za ním mihla obrovská lví hlava. Roztáhl rty do širokého úsměvu a otočil se na Lenku Láskorádovou, která jim přišla vyslovit podporu.

„Lenko! Jdeš fandit?“

„Samozřejmě, pokud vyhrajete, máme ještě nepatrnou šanci na vítězství.“

„Jasně, no jo, mohl bych s tebou chvilku mluvit?“

„Vždyť právě mluvíme, Harry!“ zasmála se a z hlavy si sundala lva, aby na něj mohla zamrkat obříma modrýma očima.

„Jo, to jo, ale já myslel jen spolu, třeba na chodbě,“ to už vstával a chytil ji za loket. Za jejího štěbetání vyšli do Vstupní síně a rovnou ven.

„Co se děje, Harry? Vypadáš rozrušeně, ale to ty před zápasem nebýváš.“

„Bývám, ale to není podstatné. Potřeboval bych od tebe vědět něco o Havraspáru.“

„O mé koleji? K čemu to?“

„Ne tak docela o koleji… Spíš… je pro vaši kolej něco hodně typického? Nějaký předmět, který každý zná, ale nikdy ho neviděl? Něco, o čem se vypráví… nebo tak, rozumíš mi?“

„Proč se o to zajímáš, Harry?“

„Věř mi, je to důležité. Mohlo by mi to pomoct s jedním úkolem.“

„Ach, to jsem si mohla myslet,“ zamračila se na něj zlobně a Harry se na místě zarazil. Takový výraz u ní ještě nikdy neviděl. Zdála se skutečně rozrušená a rozzlobená. „Nezlob se, Harry, nemohu ti pomoct.“ Otočila se na patě a zamířila směrem k lesu. Dvě vteřiny mu trvalo, než se vzpamatoval.

„Počkej! Lenko, já… asi jsi mi nerozuměla. Mám jistý úkol, kterým mě pověřil profesor Brumbál. Chtěl, abych to dokončil, abychom mohli porazit Voldemorta, chápeš? Je to vážně důležité a ne jen pro mě. Pro všechny,“ snažil se ji přemluvit, aniž by tušil, co ji tak znechutilo. Každopádně něco věděla a on to z ní musel dostat.

„Ach.“ Na místě se zarazila a znovu si z hlavy sundala lva, kterého si předtím demonstrativně narazila nakřivo. Teď si ho pátravě prohlížela a Harry z ní měl podobný pocit jako ze Severuse – že dokáže prohlédnout všechny jeho úmysly. A to bylo víc než děsivé a víc než absurdní. „Proč jsi to neřekl hned… O diadému Roweny z Havraspáru se totiž říká, že tomu, kdo si jej nasadí, propůjčuje svoji moudrost. Myslela jsem, že jej chceš, jen abys měl lepší známky,“ uchichtla se už zase svým typickým způsobem.

„Diadém? To jako-“

„Ano, diadém, který vytvořila Rowena z Havraspáru. To je jediný předmět, o kterém se tradují legendy a je spjatý s naší kolejí. Ale nevím, jestli ti ta informace k něčemu je, Harry. Je ztracený,“ povzdechla si a začala si broukat jemu neznámou písničku.

Ztracený diadém Roweny z Havraspáru! To mohlo být přesně to, co hledal! Naplnila ho vlna euforie a plný nadšení se rozeběhl k famfrpálovými šatnám.

* * * * *

Seděl na učitelské tribuně a rozdával přezíravé pohledy, které měli dát všem najevo, jako moc si _užívá_ , že tu musí sedět, přestože hraje Zmijozel. Sledoval, jak si Harry s Dracem potřásli rukou a prohodili pár slov se sotva znatelnými úsměvy a pak už vystřelili do vzduchu. Zmijozel přišel o několik hráčů a jediný logický důsledek byl, že nebyli sehraní. Bylo jisté, že se Draco pokusí zlatonku chytit co nejdřív. Na to měl ale dobrého soupeře…

„Jaký je to pocit, když tvou kolej porazí tvůj manžel, Severusi?“ naklonila se k němu vedle sedící Minerva s nevinným úsměvem typu _já tady vlastně vůbec nejsem_. Zavraždil ji pohledem a beze slova se věnoval hře. Potter se zrovna zamyslel a zůstal zírat do neznáma, když se kolem něj Draco prohnal. Potter se automaticky nalepil k násadě koštěte, aniž by zjišťoval, jestli Draco blafuje, nebo ne.

„Potter usnul na vavřínech a snaží se dohnat ztracený čas, zatímco Malfoy si náskok užívá. Ne na dlouho, Potter zariskoval a odvážil se odhadnout dráhu zlatonky, místo aby ji slepě následoval a dostal se tak Malfoyovi na roveň a stále se mu přibližuje k boku. Nechce snad do zmijozelského chytače narazit? To by totiž bylo proti pravidlům. Ne, zdá se, že jen zkouší Malfoyovu trpělivost. Kdo s koho. Nic bych za to nedal, že se ti dva prakticky dotýkají koleny, ale uhnout se rozhodně nechystají. A pod nimi hra zuřivě pokračuje. Weasley chytá camrál a nedovoluje Zmijozelu skórovat.

Oba chytači znovu zpomalili, když zlatonka udělala prudký obrat, který nestihli vybrat, a ztratila se jim z dohledu. Můžou si na chvíli oddechnout. Camrál drží Zmijozel, konkrétně Milestoneová, Stips, znovu Milestoneová, která střílí, ale míjí, Weasley nemá problém střelu odvrátit. Vlastně se u toho ani nenadřel.“

Přestal komentář vnímat a očima kopíroval Harryho pohyb. Právě prudce prolétl kolem nich. Ne, že by nebylo na co koukat – soustředěný, na rtech slabý úsměv, přitisknutý k násadě a viditelně si užívající vítr ve vlasech. Obletěl dvě kolečka v různých výškách a pohledem zhodnotil hru pod sebou. Očima potom propátrával oblohu a na okamžik se jejich pohledy střetly. Harry se na něj zazubil a Severus mu jen oplácel nečitelným výrazem. Víc si dovolit nemohl. I na tu dálku ale dokázal vyčíst, že mu Harry touží něco sdělit. No, to bude muset počkat. Nepřiznal by to ani pod veritasérem, ale byl takřka fascinován pohledem na vysmátý, přesto plně soustředěný obličej mladého muže, který si hru plně užíval.

Za těch několik měsíců zcela přehodnotil svůj pohled na Harryho Pottera. Přestal vůči němu být podezřívavý, protože Harry by nikdy nevyzradil nic z toho, co mu sdělil. Naučil se akceptovat jeho pomoc, ačkoliv to nechápal. Harry většinou vypadal šťastný, když mu strčil k opravování nějaké trapné pokusy studentů o pojednání, jako by to pro něj ani nebyla práce, spíš zábava. Střílel po něm vděčné úsměvy a Severus si odpustil ironické komentáře. Nejednou se přistihl, že se v jeho přítomnosti přestává kontrolovat – dovolil si uvolnit se a nasával do sebe přítomnost mladého entuziastického Nebelvíra plnými doušky. Občas se dokonce zasekl při své práci a s vnitřním dobře skrývaným pobavením sledoval, jak urputně se Harry na svou práci mračí. A když ho Harry nachytal, jak na něj zírá, viděl v jeho očích ty jiskřičky čehosi. A nebyl si vůbec jistý, jestli se mu to líbí, nebo ne, tak pro jistotu dělal, že nic neviděl. A i když se do toho musel ze všech sil nutit, respektoval jeho názory a přestal ho okřikovat kvůli hloupostem. A Harry si toho začínal všímat a dovolil si ho kvůli tomu i dobírat. A jemu to vůbec nevadilo.

Ohlušující řev z rudozlaté tribuny ho donutil se zase soustředit na hru. Nebelvír už vedl sedmdesát ku deseti. Minerva vedle něj zcela neautoritativně zatleskala, jako dítě, které dostane novou hračku. Zatnul zuby a zakázal si dopřát jí to potěšení, aby viděla, jak ho to rozčiluje. Její slabost pro famfrpál byla víc než známá a loajalita ke koleji jakbysmet. Protočil nad tím oči a vložil veškeré naděje do Draca.

Rozhodně ne promarněná naděje, ale na Harryho zkrátka neměl. Potter se s tím koštětem snad narodil nebo co. Tak intuitivně a samozřejmě nelétal snad ani jeho otec, a to bylo na pováženou. Nebelvír sice vyhrál, ale nedalo se říct, že nezaslouženě. Povzdechl si a teď už své kolegyni to potěšení dopřál.

„Krásná hra,“ uculovala se na něj.

„Jak jinak,“ opáčil.

„Ale no tak, Severusi, vidím to na tobě. Užil sis to a nikdo tě neotráví, pokud to přiznáš.“

„Nebyl bych si tak jistý…“

S tím kolem ní prošel a zamířil do hradu. Zbytek dne věnoval přípravě lektvarů pro ošetřovnu do zásoby. Kvůli vítězství Nebelvíru Pottera ani nečekal, proto ho skutečně překvapilo, když pocítil zaklepání. Nastavil ochrany tak, aby ho nechali projít a vyšel do pokoje, aby ho Harry viděl.

„Libuješ si v tajných dveřích?“ povytáhl Harry obočí a pošilhával po polici s knihami, která momentálně byla průsvitná a průchozí.

„Co se děje?“ ignoroval to.

„Cože? Vždyť jsme se domlouvali na sobotu,“ zatvářil se zmateně.

„Počítal jsem, že budeš slavit s přáteli.“

„To zvládnou i beze mě,“ zasmál se.

„Jsi kapitán…“

„Bylo by to podezřelé. Někteří ví, že s tebou mám ještě pořád tresty.“

„Dobře, potřebuju něco dodělat v laboratoři. Můžeš jít za mnou.“ Ne, neměl ponětí, proč to řekl, a proč ho následně vzal do laboratoře, kam kromě něj nevkročil jediný člověk! Ani Brumbál neměl dovoleno rušit ho v jeho soukromé laboratoři, u Merlina! Harry místnost přelétl pohledem a pak se prostě opřel o zeď vedle dveří.

„Jak se ti vůbec hra líbila?“ Nemusel se na něj dívat, aby si byl vědom toho zubatého vyzývavě provokujícího úsměvu.

„Překvapivě vyrovnaná.“

„A víš určitě, že mluvíme o stejném zápase?“ dobíral si ho dál.

„Co chceš slyšet? Divím se, že tě to koště neshodí, když se na něm tak kymácíš.“

„Komu jsi fandil?“

„Máš na mysli nějaký konkrétní důvod, proč bych neměl fandit koleji, které jsem ředitelem?“

„Ta věc s manželstvím a podporou se na famfrpál nevztahuje?“ Severus věděl, že je to jen důsledek Harryho dobré nálady, možná i nějakého alkoholu, kterým vítězství nepochybně oslavili, ale ani to nedokázalo zabránit nepatrnému bodnutí, když slyšel, s jakým výsměchem Harry o spojení mluví.

„A neměl bych náhodou začít nosit červený hábit a zlatou šálu?“ ucedil stejně ironicky, přestože by mu mnohem radši vytmavil, jak si může z něčeho takového utahovat. Ale z nějakého důvodu prostě nechtěl narušit tuhle… uvolněnou atmosféru.

„Bože, jen to ne! Teda… Klidně můžeš, ale myslím, že by ses tím zbavil povinnosti opravovat a vůbec učit, protože drtivá většina studentů by myslela, že nastal konec světa.“

„V tom případě jsem s tím měl přijít už před mnoha lety.“

„Mluvil jsem s Lenkou Láskorádovou,“ změnil Harry náhle téma.

„S ní se dá mluvit?“ povytáhl obočí, ale pohled neodlepil od obsahu kotlíku. Lektvar právě procházel důležitou fází.

„Nebuď zlý. Samozřejmě. Jen musíš umět filtrovat chropotaly a škrkny.“ Posměšně si odfrkl. Harry to ignoroval. „Každopádně možná mám stopu k viteálu. Diadém Roweny z Havraspáru. Ztracený.“

„Ztracený?“

„Teoreticky. Možná je ztracený právě proto, že ho získal Raddle. Takže řekněme, že se dozvěděl o existenci diadému, který jeho nositeli propůjčuje nebývalou moudrost. Nezní ti to jako něco, co by Raddle rozhodně chtěl mít ve své zvrácené sbírce?“

Musel uznat, že na tom rozhodně něco bylo a nepřehlédl fakt, že Harry v jeho přítomnosti nemluví o _Voldemortovi_ , ačkoliv běžně s tím neměl problém. „A myslíš, že právě ten by mohl být v Bradavicích?“

„Tak to zatím nevím. A ani netuším, jak to zjistit.“

„Tajemnou komnatu Brumbál vyloučil, že?“

„Ano. Co někde ve zmijozelských prostorách? Musel to tu schovat ještě ve škole, kdy jindy by se sem dostal?“

„Nesmysl. Ve škole přece ještě viteály nevytvořil.“

„No jo, vlastně. Takže se sem musel dostat ještě někdy.“

„Pokoušel se o místo učitele,“ vyslovili oba dva zároveň stejnou myšlenku. „V ředitelně to ale být nemohlo. A není pravděpodobné, že by se tu zdržoval nějak dlouho. A také pravděpodobně někde, kde už ho nikdo nenajde, kromě něj,“ pokračoval Severus. „Takže hledáme místo, které nikdo nezná. Ano, to vypadá triviálně.“

„Pořád mi z toho vychází ta Tajemná komnata,“ zamračil se Harry a Severus mu musel dát za pravdu.

„Možná bychom to měli zkusit.“

„Výlet?“ zazubil se Harry.

„Výlet,“ přisvědčil.


	16. Nullo modo – 16. kapitola 1/2 | Lepidlo  života

**Qui tacet, consentire videtur**

Tiše procházeli potemnělým a klidným nočním hradem a napjatě se soustředili na jakýkoliv nepatřičný zvuk, který by mohl prozradit přítomnost někoho dalšího. Harry se vrátil do ložnice, jen aby počkal, až všichni usnou a poté se zase vytratil ven. Nestál o dotěrné otázky, tohle bylo jednodušší. Jak ležel a zíral do stropu, napadlo ho vzít sebou Pobertův plánek, ale z nějakého důvodu to nakonec neudělal. Snape možná tušil, že ho Harry má, ale tušit a mít to potvrzené a tím pádem přiznat, jak mu kdysi lhal do očí, byl zkrátka rozdíl. Jejich nenávistnou historii přetřásával velmi nerad, snažil se tomu ze všech sil vyhnout, protože tak mohl předstírat, že to nikdy neexistovalo.

Vešli do umývárny Ufňukané Uršuly a Harry pocítil pátrací kouzla, která Severus vyslal. V dohledu nebyla živá (ani mrtvá) duše. Otevřel průchod do Tajemné komnaty a zazubil se na Severuse:

„Chceš jít první?“

„Až po vás, pane Pottere,“ ušklíbl se Severus s pokynutím rukou.

„Stejně se tomu nevyhneš,“ poznamenal věcně a neochotně vlezl do potrubí a pustil dolů dvě košťata. Kdyby si pamatoval, jak nechutné to je, asi by s tím tak rychle nesouhlasil, natož aby to sám navrhl. Severusův výraz hovořil stejně, když z potrubí vypadl po chvilce za ním. Dřív než _Lumos_ seslal čistící kouzlo a poznamenal něco o nepraktičnosti. V tichosti procházeli temným tunelem, který se jim dařilo osvítit jen na několik málo metrů. Když dorazili k seschlé baziliščí kůži, proběhl jím mráz. Ta potvora neztratila nic ze své obrovitosti ani ohavnosti. Letmo pohlédl na Severuse a přemýšlel, jestli tu s ním je poprvé, nebo se sem učitelé tehdy vypravili… Prolezli otvorem v hromadě kamení a mlčky pokračovali dál nekonečně zkrouceným tunelem, dokud nedošli k průchodu do hlavní síně Komnaty.

Pohlcoval ho chlad a napětí pramenící z na maximum vybičovaných smyslů, kterými si udržoval přehled o nejbližším okolí. Co mu chybělo ve zraku, doháněl dobrým sluchem a magií, která na jeho pokyn pátrala kolem po neobvyklých či nežádoucích podnětech.

_„Otevřete,“_ řekl. Z jeho úst to ovšem znělo jako tiché zasyčení. Dovnitř vcházel s jasně pociťovaným třasem v ruce, přestože si byl víc než dobře vědomý, že je Komnata prázdná. Sám ji přece nežádoucích obyvatel zbavil… Uvnitř se znovu podíval na Severuse. Nečitelný výraz v jeho tváři mu dodal potřebný klid. Uvolnil se. Procházeli mezi hadími sloupy až k obrovské soše na samém konci sálu. Tam se zastavili. A shodně celý prostor prohlíželi pramínky magie.

„Cítíš něco?“ zeptal se Severuse, ale oči, které zavřel kvůli většímu soustředění, neotvíral.

„Nic. Ty?“ přišla tichá odpověď.

„Vůbec nic. Není to divné? Celá tahle místnost by měla být plná černé magie, ale zkrátka… nic,“ sdělil nahlas svůj postřeh.

„Nejsou tu žádné obrany.“

„Ne, to nejsou,“ přikývl a netušil, jestli ho Severus vidí, nebo ne. Nechtěl se smířit s neúspěchem. Tolik se k tomu upínal, zdálo se to tak jasné. Na hradě nebyla žádná jiná místnost, o jejíž existenci by nikdo nevěděl. Anebo ta horší varianta – skutečně ji zatím nikdo neobjevil. Z rozjímání o dalším postupu ho vyrušil poměrně hlasitý zvuk, ne nepodobný plazivému pohybu po kamenné podlaze. Ustal stejně náhle, jako se objevil.

„Co to bylo?“ otevřel prudce oči a snažil se proniknout tmou před nimi.

„ _Lumos maxima_ ,“ zvolil Severus praktičtější postup, ale světlo jejich zrakům nic neobvyklého neodhalilo.

„Neříkej mi, že tu ta bestie nechala miminka,“ zakroutil odmítavě hlavou s jasně patrnou hrůzou vepsanou v pohledu i hlasu.

„Miminka?“ zopakoval po něm nevěřícně Severus.

„Malý baziliščata? Vajíčka? Co já vím, jak se ty hnusný potvory množí?“ Jeho společník frustrovaně vydechl a volnou rukou si promnul kořen nosu v jasně výmluvném gestu – _proč zrovna já?_

„Hnusné potvory…“ zopakoval po něm, „moc bych za to nedal, že by sis je nakonec vzal domů všechny a za deset let se divil, že už se tam přes ně nevejdeš,“ ucedil pak uštěpačně. Harry na něj okamžik jen zíral, než se mu rty roztáhly do zlověstného úšklebku.

„Já bych možná byl ten, kdo je adoptuje, ale ty bys byl ten, kdo by jim dal jména a celých deset let mi předhazoval, že se o ně špatně starám,“ zašklebil se na něj.

„Možná bych jim mohl předhazovat neschopné studenty k večeři.“ Harry zahýkal smíchy a i v teď už opět utlumeném světle viděl něco, co se rozhodně dalo definovat jako náznak úsměvu.

* * * * *

Jak se mu tenhle člověk vůbec přihodil?

Stále si nebyl jistý, jestli je to jeho trest – dennodenně se dívat do těch tak neuvěřitelně zelených očí v připomínce viny, nebo… Někdy o tom vážně přemýšlel – třeba je Harry jeho nadějí. Věděl o všech svých chybách a nedostatcích a nebyl bláhový, aby se je snažil jakkoliv potlačit, ale zdálo se, že Harry, ačkoliv je postupně odhaloval, ho přijímal i s nimi. Dokázal reagovat na změny v jeho náladách, poznal, kdy má mlčet, nebo kdy naopak má cenu se snažit jeho náladu vylepšit. Severus to přijímal jen s největšími rozpaky a pomalu se učil tyhle zvláštní drobnosti oplácet. Přestože se zdálo, že to od něj Harry nečeká.

Stále neschopný tuhle situaci nějak uchopit zíral do teď – z nedostatku světla – tmavých očí, bezděčně ho napadlo, že mají takřka zmijozelský odstín. Od očí sklouzl přes obroučky brýlí ke rtům, na kterých stále ulpíval nesmělý úsměv. Potom se ta ústa pohnula, nějaké slovo z nich sklouzlo, ale Severus ho neslyšel. Byl až příliš zaujatý svými myšlenkami. Vybavil si jeden z _těch_ snů, co se mu poslední dny zdávaly. Jeden zcela konkrétní černovlasý mladík ho v nich hladil po břiše, budil doteky a uspával polibky. Ty sny zcela určitě patřily do kategorie _zákaz vstupu_ , ale… pořád to byly jen sny, ty přece nikdo neuvidí a nikdo mu je nevezme. Nikdy. Znovu se pohnuly.

Bezesný spánek. Rozhodně to bude chtít bezesný spánek.

„Říkal jsi něco?“ zaostřil znovu do jeho očí.

„Jo!“ vykulil na něj Harry oči.

„Ano?“

„Uch… Asi bychom měli vážně jít,“ pokýval hlavou a očima se mu mihl záblesk starostlivosti. Zbytek cesty šli mlčky, dokud… Hluboký výdech mu byl předzvěstí vážnější otázky a než se na ni stihl jakkoliv připravit, byla na něj nemilosrdně vychrlena:

„Severusi, já nikdy nedokážu zabít.“

_Proč si to myslíš? Proč na to TEĎ myslíš? Jakou to má souvislost?_ „O tom přemýšlíš?“ donutil se zeptat klidně i přes sevřené hrdlo.

„Říkal jsi, že do Řádu se dostanu, až dokážu zabít bez zaváhání. Nedokážu.“

Povzdechl si. „Ty už jsi členem Řádu… Všichni tě tak chápou.“

„Ale ty…“

„O mně se bavit nebudeme,“ utnul to rázně. Po chvilce mírněji dodal: „Nemyslím si, že bys měl zabíjet, pokud se ptáš na tohle.“

„Chm, chm,“ pokýval hlavou, ale neotočil se na něj.

„Ale znovu. Jsme ve válce. Nezapomínej na to, že stojíš proti lidem, kteří tě zabijí, jakmile k tomu dostanou příležitost. Jsou připravení využít proti tobě sebemenší zaváhání, sebemenší slabost, kterou jim ukážeš. Nemají slitování s tebou, ani tvými přáteli. Klidně je budou mučit, dokud je nezlomí tak, že už je nikdo nevyléčí. A pak je možná zabijí.“

„Já to sakra vím!“ ohradil se nevrle. Nechtěl to poslouchat. Severus se mu ani nedivil, ale nehodlal ho nechat žít v iluzi.

„Doteď jsi měl pokaždé neuvěřitelnou kombinaci štěstí, náhody a svých schopností, ale příště to tak být nemusí.“

„Říkám, že to vím,“ vrčel a zatínal ruce v pěst.

„Jen chci mít jistotu.“

„Myslím, že se chceš spíš mstít.“

Chtěl něco odseknout, odmítnout ten blábol, ale… Ale. Bylo to tam. Staré křivdy, nenávist, potlačovaný vztek. Mohl mít pravdu?

„Nesmysl,“ zašeptal ve snaze přesvědčit sám sebe.

„Máš pravdu, omlouvám se.“ Jenomže to bylo přesně to, co Harry tak bravurně zvládal. Zasadil do něj semínko pochybností. Musel vědět, že teď už to z hlavy jen tak nedostane, proto to tak klidně smetl pod stůl. Severus byl takřka fascinován touhle manipulací. Použil proti němu jeho vlastní zbraň – útočně mu ukázal možnosti, nehodlal ho nechat žít v iluzi – sotva pár vteřin po něm.

Později si ani nevybavoval, jak se dostal do svých pokojů. Stál pod proudem horké vody a nechal se zaplavovat obrazy. Brumbála zabít nedokázal, i když ho o to požádal, odmítl to vzdát, ale toho smrtijeda zabil… Rozhodně se nedalo říct bez výčitek, bez zaváhání nebo bez problémů, naopak. Stále to vídal v těch horších snech, každý den na to myslel. Pokaždé, když viděl zezadu Křiklana, který mu byl svou postavou tak neuvěřitelně podobný, jako by na okamžik zamrzl. Ale zabil ho. Ať už k tomu měl důvod jakýkoliv. Mohl těmi _ušlechtilými_ důvody jen omlouvat svou touhu po pomstě? Praštil pěstí do kachliček. Samozřejmě to nebylo k ničemu.

Tu noc usnout nedokázal.

* * * * *

„Okřídlení koně, fakta v bodech a dělení. Jednu skupinu si vyberte a rozepište podrobně. Za druhé negativa křížových štítů. Za třetí použití lektvarů při ochraně majetku před černou magií. Ticho!“ Harry rozhodně nebyl jediný, kdo zaúpěl při zadání otázky o lektvarech. Severus přecházel před katedrou a hábit za ním vlál až s přehnanou pečlivostí. Nikdo nepochyboval, že se jejich učitel špatně vyspal. Tomuhle testu předcházel ještě horší z Přeměňování, a přestože v té hodině nic jiného nedělali, Nebelvír přišel o třicet bodů, což všem značně otravovalo náladu. A to odsunul přemýšlení o viteálu na druhou kolej, protože by se z toho taky mohl zbláznit.

Po hodině doběhl Rona, protože to byla další věc, kterou musel dát nějak do pořádku.

„Ahoj.“

„Ahoj,“ podíval se na něj překvapeně, ale krok mu uzpůsobil.

„Hele… Já vím, že to teď není jednoduché. Pro nikoho, ale-“ Ron ho přerušil.

„Ne, to není. Vidím, kolik toho na tebe je. Nebudeme se k tomu vracet, ale nečekej, že na něj změním názor.“

„Já vím.“ Ve víc asi ani nedoufal. Nechtěl se s Ronem hádat, potřeboval ho na své straně, prožili toho spolu až příliš na to, aby nad tím dokázal mávnout rukou.

„Mamka chce, abych tě pozval na Vánoce k nám.“

„Vážně? To je hezké. Děkuju,“ usmál se, ale vrtalo mu hlavou, proč to říká tak zvláštním tónem. „Ale?“ zeptal se proto, aby bylo jasno.

„Tebe i Snapea. Myslím, že už mu poslala dopis.“

„Víš, že to nikdy nepřijme.“

„Jo, proto mu máš říct, že to myslí vážně a že prakticky přijít musí,“ cedil skrze semknuté zuby.

„No… Tak děkuju, ale asi se do téhle bitvy pouštět nebudu.“ V hlavě se mu totiž zrodil dočista jiný plán.

* * * * *

-Co máš v plánu na vánoce?- navázal po delší době spojení během večeře.

-Á, dobrý večer, Harry. Jsem tak rád, že tě slyším!- ozvalo se okamžitě tónem, který by se dal popsat hned několika slovy, žádné z nich ale neznamenalo radost.

-Slyšel jsem o té nehodě. To to bylo vážně tak zlé?- zeptal se překvapeně, ale nedokázal zabránit pobavení.

-Ano, veliká legrace! Ať už to bylo cokoliv, vyžralo to díru do kamenné podlahy opatřené impregnačními kouzly! S Křiklanem jsme pozůstatky likvidovali přes dvě hodiny! A ten idiot si vůbec nevšiml, že se mu v učebně odehrává horší verze Hrnečku vař, dokud nebylo pozdě!-

-Tak to nechte patentovat…-

-Pottere, nejsi vůbec vtipný,- vrčel.

-Promiň, mám jen dobrou náladu. Promluvíme si později.-

* * * * *

-Už jsem se uklidnil,- ozvalo se mu v hlavě skutečně klidně, zatímco si ve společenské místnosti listoval novinami, které mu ráno unikly.

-Nevypěstoval sis náhodou závislost?-

Chvilku bylo ticho, jak se Severus snažil přijít na souvislost. -Na čem?- zeptal se poraženecky.

-Na uklidňujícím lektvaru.-

-Pořád nejsi vtipný.-

-Ani trochu?-

-Ne. Co jsi chtěl?-

-Co máš v plánu na vánoce?-

-Opít se do němoty?-

-Taky nejsi vtipný,- upozornil ho.

-Nežertuji.-

-Jasně. Jak jinak.-

-Tak už ten svůj plán vyklop. Budeš duch minulých, současných nebo budoucích vánoc?-

-Budoucích, rozhodně budoucích,- uculoval se na své noviny. -Weasleovi pozvali mě i Hermionu na vánoce k nim.- Rozhodl se záměrně nevytahovat, že ví o tom, že i jemu paní Weasleyová poslala dopis. -A mě napadlo, že bychom to mohli udělat naopak. Pozvat je do Londýna. Je tam víc místa a mohli bychom tak říct i Dracovi,- vychrlil a čekal na reakci.

-Dělej si, co chceš…-

-Takže mi pomůžeš?-

-Ne. Mě do toho v žádném případě netahej.-

-Ale no tak. Přemýšlej o tom, ano? Když tam nebudeš ty, Draco odmítne. A nikdo by neměl být na vánoce sám.-

-Vánoce se přeceňují.-

-Ano, to jsem si taky myslel, než jsem je poprvé slavil u Weasleyových,- pousmál se vlídně.

-Zkrátka nemám zájem.-

-Já to nevzdám,- varoval Severuse a slíbil sobě.

-Pak budeš zklamaný.-

-Jo, asi jo.-

-Harry,- povzdechl si Severus, ale pokračovat se nechystal.

-Ne. To je v pohodě, chápu to. Ale na večeři by ses ukázat mohl,- zkusil naposledy.

-Budu o tom přemýšlet, ano?-

-Děkuju.-

* * * * *

„…A Harry?“

„Hm?“otočil se na něj, na čele se zalesklo několik kapek potu – pozůstatek souboje, který před pár vteřinami skončil.

„Přijdeme s Dracem na večeři.“

„A zdržíte se?“

„Jen na večeři.“ Záblesk zklamání se letmo mihl očima, ale okamžitě se ovládl. Přesto cítil nutkání něco dodat, ospravedlnit se. „Harry… Já nejsem zrovna společenský typ a Weasleovi… Zkrátka je jich vážně hodně. Nezlob se.“

„Ne! Ne, nezlobím se,“ zatřepal hlavou. „Chápu to.“

„Dobře. Děkuji.“

* * * * *

„Paní Weasleyová,“ oslovil ji ode dveří, aby se ho nelekla, jako se tomu stalo předchozího dne.

„Copak, Harry?“ otočila se na něj s veselým úsměvem na rtech.

„Potřebuju s vámi mluvit.“ Otřela si ruce, očima přelétla místnost a nahlédla i ke stolu a pak ho kývnutím vyzvala, aby pokračoval.

„Pozval jsem na Štědrý den na večeři i Severuse a Draca, ale potřebuju znát váš názor. Nechci, aby byla atmosféra nějak napjatá.“

Na chvíli se odmlčela a Harry byl rád, že o tom vážně přemýšlí. „Drahoušku, je to v první řadě tvůj dům a je jen na tobě, koho si pozveš. Se Severusem samozřejmě počítám, i přes jeho odmítavý dopis. Ale neříkej mu to,“ mrkla na něj.

Zazubil se, „neřeknu.“

„A Draco Malfoy – Ginny mi řekla, že ji v Prasinkách chránil, že… že jí zachránil život, a pokud je něco, čím mu to můžu aspoň nepatrně oplatit, tak to udělám. Nemusíš se bát. Všichni se budou chovat slušně,“ usmála se povzbudivě a jemu se skutečně ulevilo.

„S čím můžu pomoct?“

„Sežeň všechny na večeři.“

* * * * *

Další den ráno uspořádali v tréninkovém sále koulovačku. Fred s Georgem se postarali o pestrobarevné sněhové koule, které netály, a Hermiona s Ginny zase vytvořily několik ledových bunkrů. Rozdělili se na tři týmy, s Ginny byli vážně dobrý tým. Jako útočník, potažmo chytač, měla perfektní mušku a postřeh jim byl společný oběma. Sice nakonec vyhrála dvojčata, ale všichni je podezřívali, že si koule množili.

Odpoledne se na chvíli schoval do své ložnice a jen tak ležel s rukou za hlavou. Severus mu ani nedal vědět, kdy nakonec dorazí, a Harry kvůli tomu byl čím dál nervóznější. A když už se zvedal, aby se vrátil k ostatním, ozvalo se povědomé zaťukání na okno.

„Hedviko,“ vydechl tiše. Nechal ji přece schválně v Bradavicích. „Co tady děláš?“ usmál se na ni, když ji vpustil dovnitř. Až když k němu natáhla nohu, všiml si, že nese dopis, což ho poněkud vykolejilo. Zvědavě pergamen rozbalil a usmál se, když očima přelétl jediný řádek.

_Potvrzuji, že přijdu i s Dracem. Šestá vyhovuje?_ _S. S._

Naškrábal na druhou stranu odpověď, ale pergamen odložil na stůl a postaral se o sovu, než ji poslal zpátky. „A pozdravuj ho,“ zubil se, když ji později pouštěl zase na cestu. Šel přepadnout Rona s Hermionou, kteří odpoledne taktéž využili k odpočinku. Když vešel, leželi na posteli, Hermiona schoulená v Ronově objetí a Harry znovu pocítil bodnutí lítosti a závisti. Rychle to zaplašil, ale Hermiona si něčeho musela všimnout, protože se začala drápat do sedu, aby se necítil hloupě.

„Jen lež,“ ujistil ji s úsměvem a houpnul do nohou postele, kde si sedl do tureckého sedu.

„Co tak zvesela?“ podivil se Ron.

„Jsou vánoce,“ zazubil se a začal broukat koledu.

„Hlavně nezpívej!“ ozvalo se dvojhlasně.

„Jo, to asi fakt nebude moje silná stránka… _Kašpárek maličký, nebo děda mráz_!“ neodpustil si a zanotoval nahlas za hlasitého zaúpění od Hermiony.

„Ty, Harry,“ začala a prohlížela si ho tak nevinným pohledem, že přesně tušil, co přijde, „dorazí vlastně nakonec profesor Snape?“

Pohledem zkontroloval Ronův výraz, ten se ale nijak nezměnil. Nebyl si jistý, co čekal, ale tohle ho uklidnilo. „Přijde zítra na večeři. A Draco taky,“ vychrlil a sklopil pohled, přesto si všiml, jak se Ron napjal. Hermiona do něj šťouchla.

„Nikdo by neměl být na vánoce sám,“ dodala důrazně.

„Neviděli jste Kráturu?“ zamračil se náhle, když si uvědomil, že ho neviděl od chvíle, kdy Weasleyovy přijeli.

„No… Zmizel, když jsme mu s Molly naznačily, že bychom potřebovaly půjčit kuchyň a vztekal se…“ přiznala neochotně, jako by něco provedla.

„Kráturo.“

„Pán si přeje?“ zaskřehotal skřítek a zíral Harrymu přímo do očí, jen aby se nemusel podívat na Rona nebo Hermionu.

„Vážím si tvé pomoci během roku, proto si můžeš teď přes svátky odpočinout, ano? Není to tak, že bych tě nepotřeboval… Můžeš se třeba podívat na půdu,“ navrhl mu a skřítkovi se očima mihla jiskřička nadšení. Okamžitě zmizel. Harry si byl jistý, že na půdě najde spoustu krámů, které jeho sběratelské já jistě ocení…

Na Štědrý den odpoledne se všichni nahrnuli dolů, aby pomohli s přípravou večeře, nebo zdobením stromku. Harry zrovna balancoval na židli, aby na špici umístil hvězdu. Nechtěl to dělat pomocí kouzel, protože ještě nikdy stromek nezdobil. Ostatní se bavili jeho snažením. Pocítil, že někdo prochází ochranami domu jen okamžik před tím, než krb zahučel a z vysokých plamenů vystoupili postupně dva muži.

Oba byli oblečeni v černých hábitech, ale Draco si ho na rozdíl od Severuse svlékl a zůstal jen v tenkém tmavomodrém svetru, proti kterému velmi vynikaly jeho světlé vlasy i oči. Přestože vypadal nervózně, byl na něj o sto procent lepší pohled než o prázdninách.

Popřáli všem v místnosti dobré odpoledne, a když Severus spatřil Harryho, otočil se na Arthura, který k němu vzápětí natáhl pravici, aby se s příchozím pozdravil, a lehkým tónem se zeptal:

„Proč mě to vůbec nepřekvapuje?“ a očima střelil na Harryho, který svůj boj se stromem vyhrál a právě se snažil slézt dolů.

„Nemám ponětí, o čem to mluvíš,“ zašklebil se na něj s cukajícími koutky, ještě než Arthur řekl svou odpověď:

„Harry se rozhodl nám ukázat, jak zdobí stromek mudlové, není to úžasné? Vypadá to jako skutečná zábava!“

„Jsem rád, že jste přišli. Někde si sedněte, nebo mi pojďte pomoct se zdobením téhle věci,“ stáhl obočí, jako by mu strom ubližoval.

Severus se usadil do „svého“ křesla před krbem, ale Draco zjevně váhal. Harry to vyřešil za něj, když mu do ruky strčil krabici s ozdobami.

„Co s tím?“ zíral do krabice.

„Na háček a pak na stromek,“ zastavila se vedle něj Ginny, která procházela s tácem plným hrníčků. Harry hrníčky rozeslal ke všem v místnosti a Ginny sáhla do krabice, aby Dracovi ukázala, jak na to. Ten vzal opatrně do ruky jednu kouli a ještě opatrněji na ni navlékal háček, jako by sahal na nejvýjimečnější křišťál. Ginny se zasmála a vzala mu kouli z ruky, aby ji vzápětí hodila Harrymu. Chytil ji a nechápavě zíral.

„Chtěla jsem mu ukázat, že jsou nerozbitné, neměl jsi to chytat.“

„Aha.“ Pustil kouli z ruky. Ta se odrazila a vyskočila zpátky do úrovně pasu. Přeměnil ji na jednu z těch ledových koulí a hodil po Dracovi. Ten si změny nevšiml a kouli chytil. Rozpadla se mu v ruce a leknutím ruku rozevřel. Ginny se nad jeho výrazem nahlas rozesmála a Harry ji následoval. Draco stál uprostřed hromádky netajícího sněhu jako nakopnuté štěně a zíral na oba chechtající se Nebelvíry. Potom protočil oči a vytáhl z krabice další kouli. Přeměnil ji taky na sněhovou kouli a pečlivě mířenou ranou ji hodil Harrymu do vlasů. Ale tenhle sníh tál.

„To bylo podlé!“ ohradil se se smíchem a ze své krabice vytáhl slaměný řetěz. Očaroval ho tak, že se dovlnil k Dracovi a omotal se mu kolem krku jako dlouhý věnec. Ještě mávl hůlkou a z jednoduchých slaměných ozdob byly pestrobarevné květy, které zakrývaly skoro celý svetr. Draco na to několik vteřin jen zíral, a když si všiml, že se mu smějí i dvojčata, poslal tu ohavnost na ně. Fred byl teď zády nalepený k zádům svého dvojčete a byli pevně spoutaní barevnými květy. Jak potupné!

Harry ucítil pohled v zádech a prudce se otočil. Ron na něj nesouhlasně zíral, ale když se jeho oči střetly s těma Harryho, uvolnil výraz. Harry po něm hodil taky jeden řetěz, ale než stihl doletět, přeměnil ho na jmelí a zavěsil ke stropu. Ve stejnou chvíli se k Ronovi přitočila Hermiona a s letmým úsměvem a pohledem ke stropu Rona políbila. Ten se uvolnil a polibek jí s úsměvem oplatil.

Nechal Ginny a Draca, aby se vrátili ke zdobení stromku, přestože místo obyčejných ozdob z něj nakonec visely sněhové koule, které měnily barvy a nádherně se třpytily, malí lvi, hadí řetězy, tchoříčci, a viděl dokonce i dva tučňáky. Sám zamířil k Severusovi. Stoupl si za křeslo a předklonil hlavu.

„U Merlina, Pottere. Sušící kouzlo. To není tak těžké,“ vytáhl svou hůlku a mávl jí. Harry měl rázem suché vlasy a nic z nich neodkapávalo.

„To bylo naschvál,“ ohradil se se smíchem.

„Tím hůř. Proč jsi vůbec chtěl, abychom přišli už na čtvrtou?“ zaklonil nepatrně hlavu, aby na něj viděl.

„Jen tak,“ pokrčil rameny a šťastně se usmíval.

„Jsi šílený. Definitivně.“

„Děkuju. Od tebe je to poklona.“

„Poklona by byla, kdybych řekl, ‚ach, pane Pottere, vy už jste vážně dospěl.‘ Ale toho se zjevně v tomhle životě nedočkám.“

„Nemruč…“

* * * * *

U večeře panovala poklidná sváteční atmosféra a po ní ještě dlouho seděli kolem krbu – na sedačce, v křeslech i po zemi – a povídali si, popíjeli vánoční punč a nálada se pomalu uvolňovala.

„Severusi, měli byste tu s Dracem zůstat. Už je dost hodin na cestování, navíc bychom byli skutečně rádi,“ přemlouvala je Moly, když Severus naznačil, že by měli vyrazit. Harry to sledoval s napjatým očekáváním, protože si neskutečně moc přál, aby Severus zůstal.

„Jsou vánoce, a ty by se měly trávit s rodinou,“ dodala pak ještě k šoku nemála z přítomných. Harry už očekával výbuch, ale vypadalo to spíš, že Severusovi poslala nějakou šifrovanou zprávu, protože ten náhle kývl.

„Pokud to nebude vadit,“ dodal s nečitelnou maskou a díval se teď přímo na Harryho, který jen velmi ztěžka udržoval neutrální výraz.

„Ne, ovšemže ne. Dracova i na… tvoje ložnice zůstaly volné.“ Po tomto ujištění Arthur všem dolil další punč a začal vyprávět příhodu z posledního honu za očarovanými hudebními nástroji v jedné mudlovské prodejně.

* * * * *

Severus seděl na posteli a čekal, až přijde Harry. Přemítal nad večerem, a přestože atmosféra byla víc než pohodová, necítil se dobře. Zejména proto, že v kontrastu všeho toho smíchu, historek a popichování, které ale nikdy nebylo myšleno zle, si uvědomoval vlastní osamělost. Navíc Harry jeho pohled a pozornost přitahoval víc, než bylo zdrávo. Ani si toho nebyl vědom, jen se najednou přistihl, že očima Harryho hledá, nebo o něm přemýšlí. A když se vedle něj nachomýtl s talířem cukroví a sedl si na opěrku jeho křesla a začal mu spontánně vyprávět o koulovačce v tréninkovém sálu, neubránil se úsměvu ani pár kouskům cukroví.

„Tohle jsem dělal já,“ ukázal na kokosové sirky. „Měly to být rohlíčky,“ zazubil se a jednu strčil do pusy. Severus vnímal jeho blízkost a cítil hluboký klid. S úlekem zjistil, že přemýšlí nad tím, jak by to vypadalo, kdyby byl jejich sňatek opravdový. Mohl by si Harryho stáhnout na klín a klidně i políbit. Jako v těch snech.

Mohl si to nalhávat dál, nebo si to konečně pro sebe mohl přiznat a dál se to snažit potlačovat. Harry ho přitahoval. Za ten půlrok se změnil tak neuvěřitelným způsobem, nebo ho možná Severus jen lépe poznal, každopádně si ho Harry získal. Omotal si ho kolem prstu a Severus byl bezradný, kdykoliv se mu podíval do očí. Pochopil, že teď už nemá na vybranou. Šel by za ním na konec světa a ještě dál, jen pro tu nepatrnou hloupou naději, že by to možná mohlo být oboustranné, protože Harry se také choval jinak. Od té chvíle, co byli v Tajemné komnatě, jako by ještě víc vyhledával jeho společnost, ještě víc si užíval jeho blízkost. I dnes viděl tu špatně skrývanou radost, když souhlasil, že zůstane.

A přiznat si to byla jedna z těch nejtěžších věcí, které muselo jeho ego ustát.

„Nespíš?“ ozvalo se tiše ode dveří. Vzhlédl a viděl vlasy roztřepené snad ještě víc než obvykle, mírný úsměv, jak nakukoval do ložnice. Teď už vešel a zavřel za sebou dveře.

„Ne. Vlastně bych tě chtěl někam vzít.“

„Teď?“ vytřeštil oči. „Vždyť je skoro půlnoc. Štědrý večer.“

„Já vím.“

„A kam?“

„To uvidíš.“

„Aha… No… Víš to určitě?“ podíval se nervózně ke dveřím.

„Ber to jako dárek k vánocům.“

„Dobře,“ kývl s neskrývaným překvapením, možná i podezřívavostí. Severus vstal a došel k němu. V tichosti sešli ke dveřím a vyšli na ztichlou ulici. Natáhl před sebe ruku, dlaní nahoru a počkal, než mu na ni položil Harry svou dlaň. Zcela bez ostychu jeho prsty sevřel a přemístil je.

* * * * *

Když známý tah opadl a znovu zaostřil, stáli před částečně zborceným domem. Harry nechápal, kde to vlastně jsou, ale ve chvíli, kdy se nadechl, aby se Severuse zeptal, co to má znamenat, pochopil. Zkrátka najednou věděl. Byl si jistý, přestože si to místo nepamatoval a ani si ho pamatovat nemohl.

„Godrikův Důl,“ hlesl nevědomky pod návalem emocí, které ho zaplavily. Žaludek se mu stáhl a ztěžka se mu dýchalo, když se díval na místo, kde zemřeli jeho rodiče. Jako v transu popošel blíž, celou myslí se upínal k domu před sebou, takže si nevšiml, že Severus za ním nejde. Teď už stál u branky, kterou prorůstaly suché opadané větve popínavých keřů. Ze zmrzlé sněhem pokryté země přímo před ním vyrostla dřevěná deska s lesknoucími se zlatými písmeny. Přečetl si ji snad desetkrát a nevěřícně zíral na vzkazy vyryté do dřeva kouzelníky a čarodějkami, kteří místo navštívili před ním. Mezi jmény a iniciály byla přání štěstí a vyjádření podpory – lidé v něj stále věří – rezonovalo mu myslí. Věří v něj, nesmí zklamat. Všechny ty drobné vzkazy, jako by mu vlily novou energií nabitou krev do žil. To bylo přesně to, co po předvánoční sérii neúspěchů na poli hledání viteálů potřeboval.

Se šťastným úsměvem se otočil na Severuse, aby viděl, že stojí stále na stejném místě, ve tváři vepsanou bolest tak hlubokou, že i na těch několik metrů se do Harryho přímo zabodávala. Drobně sněžilo a celá ta černá postava v kontrastu tmy a bílého sněhu, s vlasy padajícími do tváře kvůli větru působila zranitelně a doslova volala po objetí. Vypadal, a kdyby tu myšlenku zachytil, na místě by ho proklel, jako opuštěné štěně, které netuší, jestli si může přijít pro odpuštění a pohlazení, nebo se raději má klidit z cesty. Harry se k němu vrátil, úsměv i radost nechal za sebou. Stoupnul si přímo před Severuse, sotva krok od něj, a vpíjel se do jeho bolestí naplněných očí. Pravou ruku mu položil na rameno, a když nebyl odehnán, pomalu sjel dlaní dolů až k zápěstí a po hřbetu ruky. Přestal přemýšlet -protože kdyby nechal mluvit rozum, nejspíš by to neudělal – a nechal mluvit pocity.

„Děkuju,“ řekl pak zcela upřímně a nechal rukou vklouznout do Severusovy dlaně. Byl si naprosto jistý, že v něm se teď perou zcela protichůdné pocity a tiše, bez pohybu, bez dechu čekal na verdikt.

Žádný nepřišel.

Ale to nebylo špatně. To znamenalo tiché příměří, klidné přijetí, možná jen pro tuhle chvíli, na místě, kde to nikdo neuvidí, ale pořád to bylo přijetí a Harry byl ochotný přistoupit na tuhle hru – jen teď a tady.

Prostupoval jím klid, připadal si zcela v bezpečí, ukrytý před okolním světem. Sotva nepatrně ruku stiskl v konejšivém gestu, chtěl mu dát najevo, že není sám, ale přehnal to. Severus prudce shlédl na jejich spojené ruce, otočil se k němu zády a zároveň svou ruku vyškubl. Dlouhými, ale pomalými kroky zamířil do centra vesnice. Harry ho dohnal, srovnal s ním krok a beze slova se rozhlížel. Jak se blížili k malému kostelíku, rozeznával slova koledy, která nabírala na hlasitosti. Prošli až na nenápadnou náves, které dominoval tmavý obelisk. Zjevně mířili právě k němu. Už stáli přímo před obeliskem, ten se náhle proměnil. Zamrazilo ho v týle, když v sousoší rozpoznal své rodiče i sebe.

Nemohl popadnout dech a v očích ho pálilo. Zuřivým mrkáním se snažil zahnat protivné slzy pramenící z hněvu, žárlivosti a hlubokého smutku, protože to dítě… To malé mimino na čele nemělo jizvu. Bylo šťastné, v objetí milujících rodičů. Nedokázal to zvládnout. Otřásal se tichými vzlyky, a když se mu kolem ramen beze slova obtočila paže, otočil se a schoval se v černé náruči. Neviděl, neslyšel a nechtěl vidět. Sotva vnímal, že ho Severus hladí v pomalém kruhu po zádech. Dokázal myslet jen na nespravedlnost, na krutost osudu a žárlil, tak hrozně žárlil na všechny, kteří mají svůj osud ve svých rukách, a děsil se těchhle zlých myšlenek, které jako by k němu snad ani nepatřily – pramenily odněkud hluboko a měnily se ve vztek. Zatínal zuby, aby ten vztek dokázal udržet v sobě, ale ten se pomalu měnil na silnou magii a zvedal se v něm ve vlnách.

„Uklidni se, potlač emoce,“ šeptal k němu Severus a jeho hlas byl konejšivější než pevné objetí. Zhluboka se nadechl a skutečně se soustředil, aby svou mysl vyprázdnil a uvolnil, ale nešlo to. Zvedl pohled k Severusovi a nechal na povrch vyplout zoufalost, jakou někde hluboko cítil, zoufalost z toho, že to nedokáže ovládnout. Stále vnímal vlnu magie, která kolem něj vibrovala, když se černýma očima, ve kterých hledal ujištění a pomoc, mihl záblesk, který už Harry dokázal dešifrovat. Odhodlání.

Severus mu položil dlaň na tvář a něžně ho chytil za bradu. „Harry, jsem tu s tebou. A nikam nepůjdu. Slibuju, že tě nikdy neopustím.“ Ruka pak sjela na krk a zapadla pod šálu. Harry nebyl schopný zhodnotit, co to dělá, dokud Severus nevytáhl řetízek a na něm prsten. Protočil ho v prstech a četl: „ _Každý_ _je svým vlastním předkem a svým vlastním dědicem._ Víš, co to znamená?“ Snažil se soustředit na jeho slova, ale význam nerozluštil. Zavrtěl hlavou. „Ty můžeš ovlivnit svou budoucnost, jen na to často zapomínáš a necháváš se svazovat proroctvím a tím, co si o tobě myslí ostatní. Mysli víc na sebe a na svůj život. K čemu ti bude přežít válku, když nebudeš mít pro co žít?“ Naslouchal jeho slovům, přehrával si je znovu a znovu a nedokázal uvěřit, že mu něco takového říká právě Severus a právě ve chvíli, kdy přesně na tohle myslel. Netušil, jak dlouho to trvalo, ale skutečně se uklidnil. Odtáhl se, ale chytil Severuse za ruku, rozhodnutý ji tentokrát nenechat utéct. Teď a tady. Potřeboval to. Nedokázal být sám.

„Chceš zajít ještě na hřbitov?“ Přišla tichá otázka po nezměřitelně dlouhé době. Zvažoval to snad ještě déle. Nechtěl. Měl toho dost, ale musel. Zastyděl se, že o tom přemýšlí jako o povinnosti, ale v tuhle chvíli by byl nejradši už zpátky na Grimmauldově náměstí. A ačkoliv věděl, že Severus by mu nic nevyčítal, on by si to vyčítal.

„Ano.“

„Dobře, počkám tady. Nespěchej.“

„Cože? Proč?“ Nechápal, proč by tam měl jít sám. A nechtěl tam jít sám, ať to bylo jakkoliv dětinské.

„Zkrátka… počkám.“ Sotva znatelný tik, který pocítil na ruce, mu dal najevo, že něco není v pořádku. Pátravě si Severuse prohlížel a poznal na něm nervozitu.

„Severusi… Půjdeš prosím se mnou?“

„To nemůžu,“ vydechl zničeně.

„Ty si to vyčítáš,“ vydechl užasle, když se mu konečně podařilo pochopit, o co jde. „To nebyla tvoje vina,“ domlouval mu.

„Běž.“

Tohle byl zlomový okamžik. Obvykle dokázal poznat, kdy má cenu se se Severusem ještě dohadovat a snažit se ho přesvědčit o své pravdě, nebo kdy to naopak má vzdát. A ačkoliv si byl jistý, že tohle je ta druhá situace, tohle vzdát nehodlal. A zbývala mu ještě jedna možnost, se kterou si Severus obvykle nedokázal poradit. Otočit to v žert…

Ale tentokrát to nedokázal. Byl si jistý, že by Severusovým obličejem proběhlo asi dvacet zcela protichůdných emocí, než by ho seřval. A to nechtěl.

Udělal krok stranou a zatahal za ruku, kterou stále držel. Severus znovu sklopil pohled k jejich spojeným dlaním a pak střelil pohledem k Harrymu, který si dal záležet, aby jeho výraz byl prostě jen klidný. Povzbudivý.

„Byl jsi tu někdy?“ zašeptal, když společně procházeli hřbitovní brankou.

„Ne,“ ozvalo se tiše, přiškrceně. Koledy v kostele dávno utichly stejně jako zvony, které půlnoční mši rozpouštěly, a ticho teď narušoval jen sníh křupající jim pod nohama. Ty správné hroby našli až podivuhodně rychle. Severus jeho ruku pustil a zůstal stát krok za ním, neschopný se pohnout. Harry byl za jeho přítomnost vděčný a vážil si toho. Stál teď před společným hrobem svých rodičů, na které si nepamatoval, pokud nepočítal mizerné vzpomínky, které vypluly na povrch díky útoku mozkomorů, nebo těch pár pohyblivých fotografií, co po nich měl. Neznal je, neměl ponětí, co by mu teď řekli, kdyby si před ně stoupl a představil jim Severuse jako svého manžela. Tahle myšlenka už v něm nevzbuzovala touhu hystericky se rozesmát, zvykl si na to. A neměnil by. Rád by je ujistil, že mu na Severusovi záleží, a že on o něj má starost a je mu oporou, a v duchu k nim tyhle myšlenky posílal. Možná by ho táta vydědil, kdyby se to dozvěděl, ale… Ale on tu pro něj nebyl. Ne svou vinou, ale přesto nebyl a nemohl do toho mluvit.

Neuměl se modlit, ale stejně v duchu prosil za klid pro jejich duše. Natočil hlavu na stranu a viděl Severuse s bolestně semknutými víčky, která se prudce otevřela, když vycítil, že je pozorován. Jen hluboká vina se odrážela v černých očích. Několik vteřin na sebe jen tiše hleděli. Severus uhnul pohledem první – přivřel oči, a když je po chvilce znovu otevřel, držel v ruce hůlku. Pomalu s ní opisoval kruh a ve vzduchu před nimi se objevil věnec ze žlutých květů narcisů.

„Měla je ráda,“ zašeptal skoro omluvně, když věnec opřel o náhrobek.

Zuřivě mrkal, aby zahnal slzy, které se mu znovu draly do očí. I Severus znal jeho rodiče lépe než on sám, spousta dospělých kolem něj je znala, trávila s nimi čas a on na ně nesmyslně žárlil. Cítil, že se třese a ze všech sil se snažil nevydat ani hlásku a uhnul pohledem, když se do něj znovu zabodly černé oči. Nevnímal, že k němu Severus došel, dokud se znovu neocitl v jeho pevném konejšivém objetí, a byl rád, že je Severus přemístil, už tam nedokázal zůstat ani vteřinu. Netušil, jak se dostal do ložnice, ale najednou seděl na posteli, kolem ramenou stále obtočenou Severusovu ruku a snažil se uklidnit opíraje se o Severuse. Připadal si hloupě, že ho to tak vzalo, ale nedokázal jinak. Všechno na něj dolehlo kvůli těm hloupým kytkám. On neměl ponětí, jaké květiny měla jeho matka ráda, co ráda dělala, jaká byla…

„Promiň,“ zašeptal a pokusil se odtáhnout. Severus ho zadržel stisknutím ramena.

„To já se omlouvám,“ zašeptal.

„Ne! Ne. Děkuju, že jsi mě tam vzal. Moc to pro mě znamená.“ Severus se nadechl k protestu a Harry mu volnou ruku připlácl na pusu. „Neprotestuj. Myslím to vážně.“ Když měl jistotu, že se nepokusí cokoliv namítat, nechal rukou sklouznout dolů k Severusově pasu a pootočil se, aby ho mohl obejmout. Hlavu si opřel o jeho hrudník a čekal, až bude vyhnán.


	17. Nullo modo – 16. kapitola 2/2 | Lepidlo  života

Tohle přece nemohl být jediný den. Jediné odpoledne a noc. Musel uběhnout minimálně rok, jinak si nedokázal vysvětlit, jak se za tak krátký časový úsek dokázalo změnit tolik věcí a tolik pocitů. Seděl na posteli, v zádech ho pálilo, ale když se pokusil vyprostit z toho zoufalstvím poháněného objetí, Harry bolestně zakňučel, ale ze spánku se neprobral. Severus nechápal, jak Harry dokázal v téhle pozici usnout, ale nejspíš ho uspalo psychické vyčerpání. Nepřestával ho pomalu hladit po zádech a snažil se vymyslet způsob, jak z toho ven, aniž by ho probudil. Pomalu se položil na záda a Harryho pokládal s sebou. Když leželi, podivně zkrouceni, pokusil se vzít jeho ruku a sundat ji ze svého břicha a zároveň se odtáhnout zpod jeho hlavy. Ucítil, jak Harry začal zprudka dýchat, skoro až panicky a vzdal to. Chtěl mu dopřát alespoň pár hodin pokud možno klidného spánku. Jediné, co se mu podařilo, bylo nohou odsunout Harryho nohy do strany, takže na posteli zůstali ležet víceméně rovně.

Úlevně vydechl a naklonil hlavu blíž krátkým černým vlasům, ze kterých cítil březový šampon. Vdechoval tu vůni a pomalu se uklidňoval. Nechtěl přemýšlet o Godrikově Dole, o tom, co bude ráno. Pro teď si dovolil užívat si klid, jaký se mu pozvolna rozléval nitrem.

Jenomže ráno přišlo až příliš brzy. Venku už bylo světlo, když se probudil a chtěl vstávat. Znemožnily mu to hned dvě věci. Byl příšerně rozlámaný a spal na něm Harry Potter. Chvilku trvalo, než obě informace zpracoval a vyhodnotil řešení. Pomalu se začal odtahovat a přidržoval mu hlavu, aby ji mohl položit na polštář.

„Ještě nechoď,“ ozvalo se mumlavě do záhybu hábitu, který neměl šanci večer svléknout, a na důkaz svých slov ho Harry víc stiskl paží, kterou měl přehozenou přes jeho břicho. „Jsou přece vánoce,“ dodal tiše. Severus se položil zpátky a rameno mu znovu zatěžkala Harryho hlava.

„A to znamená, že musím dělat, co řekneš?“odpověděl stejně tiše a rukou prohrábl krátké vlasy; aby ho nelechtaly do brady, samozřejmě.

„Dobrý nápad,“ zamumlal mu Harry mezi žebra, kam právě nevybíravým způsobem nacpal svůj nos. V duchu si pomyslel, že jim oběma potom tuhle vzpomínku odstraní, a pohladil Harryho po zádech a pokračoval v tom, dokud ještě oba na chvíli neusnuli.

Nemohla to být ale ani půl hodina, když ho šokem probral ne zrovna tichý hlas za dveřmi: „Harry! Vstávej!“ doprovázený zabušením. Trochu nadzvedl hlavu, aby viděl, že Harry má stále ještě půlnoc. V hrůze z toho, že jim Weasley i přes ochranná kouzla vtrhne do ložnice, dveře ještě pro jistotu zamkl. Obavy se naplnily, když ten nezmar vzal za kliku.

„Je zamčeno. Harry… Jsi tam?“

„Musíš tu tak hulákat? Zamčené dveře obvykle znamenají, že ten, kdo je za nimi, si nepřeje být rušen.“ Severus poznal Dracův výsměšný tón a nedovolil si ani dýchat.

„Severusi,“ ozvalo se ještě v polospánku vedle něj. „Hučí mi v hlavě…“

„Nemluv nesmysly! Jsou vánoce, samozřejmě že ho musíme rušit,“ stál si za svým Ronald.

„To Snape jistě ocení.“

„Snape? Co s tím má společného Snape?“ Chvilku bylo na chodbě ticho.

„Ty jsi vážně ignorant,“ povzdechl si Draco a jeho hlas utichal, jak se vzdaloval. Ale slyšet byly jen jedny kroky – Weasley musel stát pořád za dveřmi.

Teď už zcela nekompromisně vytáhl svou ruku i tělo z objetí. „Musíš vstávat. Tvůj pes potřebuje vyvenčit.“

„Plácáš nesmysly. Nemám psa,“ skučel rozespale.

„Ale chová se to tak a dožaduje se pozornosti.“

„Cože?“ odpověď přišla v podobě dalšího zabušení a hlasitého: „Harry, vstáváš?“

„Hádám, že netuší, že ložnici sdílíme,“ zamumlal Severus s povytaženým obočím.

„Ne, bože,“ zavrčel a překulil se na druhý bok, aby přepadl z postele na zem. „Jo! Už jdu!“ zavolal podrážděně ke dveřím.

„Jsi v pohodě, kámo?“ ozvala se další stejně halasná odpověď. Severus protočil oči a také vstal z postele, a než se tam Harry stihl doplazit, předběhl ho do koupelny. Možná by měl nakonec Weasleymu poděkovat – rozhodně neměli čas řešit, jak moc divné tohle ráno je. Jenomže když se nad tím zamyslel, právě cokoliv divného, trapného nebo nepatřičného chybělo. Žádné vyhýbání pohledem, žádné trapné ticho ani koktání.

Když o pár minut později z koupelny vyšel, Harry se na něj zamračil. „Co si myslíš, že děláš?“

„Odcházím, ale jestli máš na mysli něco jiného, tak to řekni.“

„Vím přesně, co děláš,“ usmál se Harry zlověstně. „Počkáš, až se opláchnu, půjdeš se mnou dolů, rozbalíš si dárky stejně jako všichni ostatní a nebudeš se u toho tvářit, jako by ti ulítly včely.“

„A rolničky bych si na krk pověsit neměl?“ ušklíbl se.

„Proč ne,“ pokrčil drze rameny, jako by jeho ironii nepochopil. „No vážně, pro jednou zkus zapomenout na to, že se vlastně máš tvářit strašně děsivě, stejně ti to tu nikdo nežere,“ utahoval si z něj a ani se to nesnažil zakrýt!

„Jsi příšerný. Tak už běž, u Merlina, nebo tu zapustím kořeny.“

* * * * *

Tak rychle sprchu nejspíš ještě nikdy v životě neabsolvoval, přesto už dole byli všichni.

„Jsme všichni? Kde je Ginny?“ rozhlížela se paní Weasleyová a zároveň Harrymu ukázala poslední volné křeslo. Udělal krok stranou a nechal místo Severusovi, sám si sedl na zem tak, že záda opíral o křeslo vedle Severusových nohou. Vzápětí vběhla do pokoje i Ginny, a když viděla, že na ni skutečně nic k sezení nezbylo, usadila se stejně jako Harry a opřela se o nohy Fredovi, který ji vzápětí rozcuchal. Ignorovala ho, a tak ho to přestalo bavit, a pan Weasley se ujal rozdávání dárků. Bylo to jednodušší, než kdyby se všichni nahrnuli pod stromek a hledali svá jména.

Všichni poctivě čekali, až budou rozdány veškeré dárky, než se pustili do rozbalování. Harry zaklonil hlavu a s úsměvem si užíval Severusovy rozpaky, jaké se mu míhaly obličejem, když mu v klíně přistál pátý balíček.

Zrovna rozbaloval svůj dárek od paní Weasleyové, když se strhla hádka na pohovce, kde seděli dvojčata a Draco, který právě držel před obličejem roztažený tmavě modrý „Weasleyovský“ svetr. Dvojčata se ho snažila donutit jej obléct, zatímco Draco jen nevěřícně zíral na svetr. Potom jej otočil tak, že i Harry uviděl, co je na něm vyšité. Ano, bylo to obrovské stříbrné D.

„Musíš si ho obléct,“ smála se Ginny a sama si přetáhla přes hlavu jasně zelený svetr. Harry si natáhl svůj červený a dvojčata začala skandovat Dracovo jméno.

„No jo! No jo!“ protočil oči a koutky mu cukaly, když si oblékl svůj svetr. „Spokojení?“ rozpažil, aby dal na odiv celý svetr a za zuřivého přikyvování dvojčat se rozesmál. „Děkuju,“ řekl potom celý rudý směrem k paní Weasleyové, která nad tím mávla rukou.

„Tati, ještě ty,“ vybídla Ginny Arthura s okrovým svetrem, který se právě snažil schovat za záda.

„Kdepak, když nemusí Severus, tak já taky ne.“ Harry si až teď všiml, že Severus má také na opěrce složený tmavě šedý svetr. Ginny se teď otočila k nim a dívala se přímo na Severuse.

„Pane profesore, prosím,“ zamrkala na něj.

„Radši bys měl poslechnout, umí parádní netopýří zaklínadla,“ zubil se Harry.

„Jaká škoda, že mimo školu ještě nesmí kouzlit,“utrousil.

„Je to tradice,“ dodala a upírala na něj prosebný pohled, dokud hlasitě nevydechl a kouzlem nerozepnul knoflíky na svém hábitu, který potom položil přes záda křesla. Jen okamžik zůstával v obyčejné bílé košili, než si přes hlavu přetáhl svetr, který měl na levé straně prsou sotva znatelné černě vyšité S.

„Jo!“ vyjekla Ginny, „děkuju! Tati?“ vybídla ho a na rozdíl od Harryho už svému profesorovi pozornost nevěnovala. Už ho bolelo za krkem, jak neustále zakláněl hlavu, ale nedokázal odolat, šťastně se zubil.

„Ani slovo,“ varoval ho Severus.

„Mlčím.“

„A ještě mi vysvětli tohle,“ vzal do ruky téměř štítivě jasně červenou širokou šálu.

„Promiň, to jsem nedokázal odolat – její barva se nedá změnit,“ vysvětlil a dusil v sobě smích, když Severus šálu zase s odporem odložil. Pocítil sotva znatelný záchvěv magie. „Stejně to zkoušíš, že jo?“ Odpověď ani nečekal, stejně jako to, že by si ji Severus někdy omotal kolem krku, to by ho s ní dřív uškrtil, ale nedokázal téhle tak trochu provokaci odolat. Ráno před posledním famfrpálovými zápasem, ještě než šel ven s Lenkou, vedl se Severusem krátký mentální rozhovor, ve kterém se ho ptal, komu bude fandit. Severus ho odbyl nějakou ironickou poznámkou, a když se ohradil, dodal, „ _A červenou šálu bych si pořídit neměl?“_

„Nelíbí se ti?“ zeptal se teď na oko vážně.

„Eh. Cože? Ne, je naprosto… hm, okouzlující.“ V duchu se bavil Severusovými rozpaky, byl si naprosto jistý, že mu ta šála připadá cokoliv, jen ne okouzlující, a Severus nikdy nebyl shovívavý nebo soucitný, přesto teď zcela zjevně lhal. Aby ho neurazil.

„Jsou k tomu i rukavice,“ zašeptal, ale reakce se už nedočkal…

„Od koho je tohle?“ zeptal se pak Severus, když si byl jistý, že si jich nikdo další stále nevšímá. Ukazoval na kožený známkovací sešit i s elegantním brkem.

Harry na to chvilku koukal a pohledem přeletěl všechny v místnosti. „Draco?“

„Myslím, že od Draca mám tohle – dvouhrotec. Endemický mech, je velmi těžké jej sehnat.“ Vzal do ruky plochou skleněnou misku se skleněným víčkem plnou trsů něčeho, co vypadalo napůl jako mech a napůl jako tráva.

„Není to chráněné?“ povytáhl obočí.

„Pravděpodobně.“

Znovu pohledem zabloudil kolem dokola místnosti a setkal se s Hermioniným pohledem. Usmála se na něj a letmo střelila pohledem právě k sešitu.

„Od Hermiony,“ zvrátil znovu hlavu dozadu.

„Proč by mi slečna Grangerová měla dávat dárek k vánocům?“ ptal se zděšeně a nechápavě.

„Těžko říct, ale rozhodně k tomu nějaký důvod má,“ usmál se. Severus si ho ještě chvíli měřil nečitelným pohledem, než prostě vzal do ruky další, ještě nerozbalený dárek.

„Opět netuším,“ povzdechl si a zíral do bílého plátěného váčku. Nechal nakouknout i Harryho.

„Eh, to je Peruánský zatmívací prášek,“ vysvětlil, když černé kuličky poznal. „Od dvojčat. Nějakým _zááááhadným_ způsobem se dozvěděli, že prakticky vlastníš část jejich obchodu… Mohl jsi dopadnout hůř, prodávají i Nápoj lásky.“

„Cože dělám?!“

„No… Totiž v takové té idiotské soutěži, kam jsem se dostal zcela vlastní iniciativou a neskutečně jsem si ji užíval, jsem jako vítěz dostal nějaké peníze. Dal jsem je dvojčatům do začátku,“ ztišil hlas, aby je nezaslechla paní Weasleyová. „A oni trvali na tom, že u nich budu mít podíl, čímž mi to budou splácet. A tím spoutáním jako by část přešla na tebe, ne?“

„Chceš mi říct… že se nepřímo podílím na něčem, proti čemu ve škole bojuji?!“

„Možná?“

„U Merlina, tohle není už ani vtipné,“ stěžoval si. „Myslím, že si myslí, že jim to projde jen proto, že už je neučím.“

„Jo, to je dost pravděpodobný.“

„Takže když je prokleju, nebudou mě z toho podezřívat.“

„Tak to je dost nepravděpodobný.“

Frustrovaně si povzdechl, „tohle mám u tebe.“

Harry vrátil pozornost ke svým dárkům a právě vybaloval už druhou knihu. Proč mu všichni dávají knihy? Ne že by nečetl vůbec, ale rozhodně by se nepopsal jako vášnivého nebo pravidelného čtenáře. Otevřel těžkou obálku. _Tajná umění nitrozpytu_. Uh. To nebude zrovna lehké čtení před spaním. „Děkuju,“ zaklonil hlavu na Severuse, který ho teď pozoroval s určitým napětím. „Je krásná,“ dodal proto, snad přesvědčivě, a připojil úsměv.

Když byly všechny dárky rozdány a rozbaleny, zůstali ještě sedět na opožděnou snídani a pak už Draco se Severusem vážně odešli. Odpoledne přišli Remus s Tonksovou, mihlo se i pár dalších členů Řádů a večer byli všichni víc než unaveni. Seděl s Hermionou a Ronem u stolu v kuchyni, popíjeli čaj a užívali si ticho, protože ostatní už se rozešli do pokojů. Sledoval ty drobné projevy intimity mezi nimi – opírali se o sebe, Hermiona ochutnala Ronův ovocný čaj, pohladil ji po zádech – a opět jim záviděl. Snažil se to nedat jakkoliv najevo, ale Ron si musel všimnout, protože si náhle odkašlal a kousek se odsunul. Harry zrudl a sklopil pohled k buclatému hrnku, který oběma rukama objímal.

„Byl jsem v Godrikově Dole,“ přiznal ve snaze odvést pozornost od trapné situace, ale oči nezvedl. Ani nemusel, slyšel Hermionin syčivý nádech a byl si jistý, že se na sebe překvapeně podívali.

„Kdy? A proč?“ zeptal se Ron.

„V noci. Protože jsem tam ještě nikdy nebyl.“

„A proč zrovna teď?“

„Severus mě tam vzal. Bylo to… Hrozný. Já si na ně vůbec nepamatuju, a on ví, že měla ráda narcisy. Proč je to tak nespravedlivý? Na náměstí je jejich, a moje, socha. Bože, to je tak šílený! Copak nějaká socha, hloupý pomník, může něčemu pomoct? Lidé tam píší vzkazy, věří, že dokážu Voldemorta zabít. Po tom všem ve mně věří?! Jak je to možný? Myslím, že je někde chyba, že jsem jen ztracený idiot, co se občas ocitne na špatném místě ve fakt hodně špatnou chvíli. Měl jsi pravdu, Rone, já nemám tušení, kam patřím.“ Pročísl si rukou vlasy v zoufalém gestu a vzhlédl. Oba na něj koukali se smutkem v očích.

„Já jsem to tak nemyslel,“ zamumlal Ron omluvně. „Byl jsem naštvaný. Vím, že jsi měl pravdu, že Malfoy není smrtijed, ale nemám ho rád, a nikdy nezačnu. Nesnáším ho. A ty patříš k nám. Všichni stojíme za tebou a záleží nám na tobě, tak se seber, brácho, ať tomu zmetkovi můžeme nakopat prdel,“ praštil ho pěstí do ramene.

„Lidé v tebe věří, protože, i když všichni stáli proti tobě, stál sis za svým, dokázal jsi velké věci, Harry, vidí v tobě svoji naději,“ připojila Hermiona.

„Mám vás rád, lidi,“ usmál se unaveně.

„Proč tě tam vůbec bral?“ zamračil se Ron v odpověď.

„Nevím.“

„Nezlob se na mě, ale já se tě na to prostě musím zeptat. Co přesně mezi tebou a Snapem je?“

„Co-cože?“ vytřeštil oči.

„Ráno jste přišli spolu a ty ses culil jako… jako… jako cvok a i ve škole s ním trávíš spoustu času… Jen… Prostě to řekni, jo?“

„Hele, já nevím, co si myslíš, ale udělal toho pro mě hodně a nemůžu dělat, že ne. Záleží mi na něm a chová se ke mně… v pohodě. Nic víc v tom nehledej.“ Hřejivý pocit, když se v noci vzbudil, jako by ho nic nemohlo ohrozit, ukrytý před okolním světem, zachumlaný napůl v záhybech Severusova hábitu, napůl v dece, na které Severus spal. Tiše vydechl a víc se k němu přitiskl a doufal, že ho to nevzbudí, nechtěl, aby ta noc vůbec skončila. Ne, rozhodně za tím nic víc není, ušklíbl se pro sebe. Každopádně do toho nic není Ronovi.

„Uf, dobře. Jo, ulevilo se mi,“ zasmál se Ron, ale v Harrym se znovu něco sevřelo – odsoudil by ho, kdyby odpověděl jinak?

„Jdu spát,“ zamumlal a překotně vstal. „Dobrou,“ křikl, aniž by se na ně ohlédl a do ložnice prakticky vyběhl. Zapadl do koupelny a zády se opřel o dveře. Sundal si brýle a pohybem ruky je poslal na poličku pod zrcadlem. Svezl se zády po dveřích a hlavu schoval do dlaní. Absolutně se nevyznal sám v sobě, ve svých pocitech. Včerejší noc v něm zanechala hotovou bouři. Severus dělal přesně to, co potřeboval. Držel ho, hladil, nechal ho na sobě usnout a ráno neodešel. Harry se jen dohadoval, proč to všechno, a zároveň se bál, že se to už nebude opakovat, že to skutečně bylo jen pro včerejší noc.

A ráno. Vždyť celé to rozbalování dárků přešel s tak neobvyklou shovívavostí! Harry si byl jistý, že to dělal kvůli němu, ale nechápal proč. Každopádně to v něm vzbuzovalo touhu vtáhnout si Severuse do objetí a už ho nikdy nepustit. Na okamžik si dovolil připustit, že k němu cítí něco… něco jiného. Že to není jen o tom, že mu na něm záleží. Záleželo mu i na přátelích a na Remusovi, proto věděl, že k Severusovi cítí něco jiného. Bylo mu s ním dobře. A chyběl mu. Představa, že ho ještě týden neuvidí, mu připadala jako noční můra. Chtěl s ním mluvit, zůstalo mezi nimi tolik nevyřčeného, a zároveň se bál odpovědí.

Nevěděl, co vlastně chce, ale věděl, co potřebuje. Tahle nevědomost a rozpolcenost ho ničila. Rozhodl se v okamžiku. Vytáhl z kufru pod postelí plášť i plánek a sešel zase do přízemí. Oddechl si, Ron s Hermionou už šli také spát. Hodil do krbu letax a jasně vyslovil místo určení. Vypadl v bradavické ředitelně, a až poté si uvědomil, že by tam asi neměl jen tak vpadnout bez ohlášení. Ale o vánočních svátcích, navíc v tuhle hodinu tam nebyla ani ředitelka. A i kdyby, nejspíš by ho nevyhnala. Přehodil přes sebe plášť a rozbalil plánek.

„Slavnostně přísahám, že jsem připraven ke každé špatnosti,“ zašeptal a ťukl hůlkou o pergamen. Chodby hradu byly prázdné, musel se jenom vyhnout Protivovi, člověk si nikdy nemohl být jistý, jestli je chodba průchozí, když tam on straší. Seběhl do sklepení a zaklepal na Severusovy dveře. Když ticho trvalo až příliš dlouho, zaklepal znovu. Co když spal? Zámek na dveřích cvakl, ale nikdo neotvíral. Otevřel si tedy sám a vešel. Obývací část komnat byla prázdná, periferním pohledem zahlédl nějaký pohyb na zdi, ale když se tam podíval, viděl zase jenom ten prázdný obraz. Došel k průchodu do pracovny, ale ani tam Severus nebyl. Do laboratoře se dostat neuměl a do ložnice si rozhodně netroufl. Severus ho ale pustil dovnitř, věděl o něm, takže musel jen počkat, až se uráčí přijít. Stál před krbem a zahříval si ruce, nervózně podupával nohou.

„Co tu děláš?“ ozvalo se, když část knihovny zprůsvitněla a vešel Snape, rukávy košile měl vyhrnuté a Harryho pohled okamžitě připoutalo Znamení zla. Severus si jeho pohledu všiml, ale rukávy nestáhl.

„Nevím.“

Povytažené obočí mu signalizovalo, že by asi měl svou přítomnost nějak vysvětlit, ale on vážně netušil, proč se zničehonic sebral a utekl do Bradavic.

„Vážně, prostě… Jen… Ne, nevím,“ rozhodil bezmocně rukama. „Proč jsi mě tam vzal?“ Severus teď stál u něj a shlížel na něj pohledem, ve kterém Harry nedokázal přečíst vůbec nic, kromě toho, že se Severus pokouší o to samé – něco z něj vyčíst.

„Brumbál mě o to požádal. Chtěl to už o prázdninách…“

„Aha.“ Radši se neptal, proč nemohl dřív, a teď ano. „Jen kvůli Brumbálovi…?“

„Kvůli tomu jsi nepřišel,“ vyhnul se odpovědi.

„Ne,“ potvrdil mu domněnku. Bylo to tak zvláštní, měl si připadat nepatřičně, že se tu objevil uprostřed noci bez vysvětlení, ale jediné, co mu přišlo na mysl, byla spokojenost.

„Přišel jsi kvůli mně nebo kvůli sobě?“ pokračoval Severus ve výslechu.

„Je v tom rozdíl?“ zamračil se.

„Myslíš, že není?“ Nebyl si jistý, jestli je to víc otázka, nebo překvapené konstatování.

„Přišel jsem, protože jsem nechtěl být tam, ale tady,“ navrhl alespoň hloupou odpověď. Možná by byla lepší žádná.

„Teď jsi tady a pořád nevíš, co chceš.“ Severus začínal být netrpělivý a Harry si toho byl moc dobře vědom. Možná by bylo lepší otočit se na patě a vypadnout, napadlo ho, ale nechtěl.

„Já… Ne, nevím.“

Severus na něm ulpěl nečitelným pohledem a zjevně čekal, až z něj něco vypadne. Jenomže on vážně netušil, co by měl říct, prostě jen chtěl být tady. Chtěl být se Severusem. Bylo to šílené, ale bylo to i špatné? Severus si právě sotva slyšitelně povzdechl a něco pro sebe zamumlal. Pak naklonil hlavu nepatrně stranou a přimhouřil jedno oko, jako by o něčem urputně přemýšlel.

„Připravíš čaj?“ vyslovil potom a Harrym v první chvíli proletěl zmatek smíchaný s výbuchem radosti. Nevyžene ho.

„Víš, že nikdy neříkáš _prosím_?“ vyhrkl dřív, než se stačil zarazit, ale ta myšlenka v něm klíčila už nějakou dobu. Teď jen vyplula na povrch.

„Zase odpovídáš otázkou,“ napomenul ho, „navíc zcela zjevně nesouvisející s tématem. A není to pravda. Když lidé říkají _prosím_ , obvykle očekávají, že jim bude vyhověno. Když prostě položíš otázku, je schůdnější odmítnout.“

„Ty mi chceš říct, že si vážně myslíš, že by ti někdo řekl _ne_ , ať už _prosím_ použiješ, nebo ne?“

„Ano. Dávám možnost odmítnout.“

„Jenom jsi jediný, kdo to tak chápe. Víš, většina smrtelníků _prosím_ považuje za slušnost.“

„A to je možná jádro problému, nemyslíš? Dej mi pět minut, musím něco dokončit, a udělej _prosím_ ten čaj,“ ušklíbl se na něj a Harry protočil oči.

„Čaj,“ zamumlal si a přešel ke komodě, která měla imitovat kuchyňskou linku. Naštěstí nemusel nic hledat, konvice stála přímo před ním a na šálky použil obyčejné Accio. Pověsil konvici do krbu a nechal vodu ohřívat, zatímco jeho pozornost znovu upoutala uschlá kopretina. Zvědavě k ní natáhl svou magii, ale byla vážně úplně mrtvá, úplně obyčejná. Nechápal to, ale fascinovalo ho to. Severus si tu nechával uschlou kytku. Harry si byl jistý, že ji prostě jen nezapomněl vyhodit, musela tu tedy zůstávat z nějakého jiného, možná sentimentálního, důvodu. Možná by ji mohl nahradit novou, ale pokud se nepletl, a udělal by to, Severus by ho jistě stáhl z kůže.

Šálky i konvici postavil na stolek a schoulil se do křesla. Neříkal pět minut? Usrkával čaj a praskání ohně ho uspávalo.

„Už jsi to vymyslel?“ ozvalo se nad ním klidně. Trochu pobaveně.

„Co přesně?“

„Proč jsi tady.“

„Protože chci.“

„Takže tu budeme sedět u čaje, dokud tě to nepřejde?“ Harry se nemohl zbavit dojmu, že si z něj utahuje, přestože to neznělo ani špetku pobaveně.

„A šlo by to?“

„Ne, to tedy rozhodně ne,“ zavrčel. „Nemáš tu vůbec být. Budou tě hledat a jsou prázdniny, škola není holubník, Pottere.“

„Řekl jsi, že za tebou můžu kdykoliv přijít,“ vyhrkl. V srpnu, ale řekl, to se přece počítá, ne?

Zarazil se a podráždění, které se před okamžikem objevilo, zmizelo jako pára nad hrncem. Teď na něj prostě jen zíral. „Ano, hádám, že to jsem řekl,“ rezignoval a sedl si na pohovku. Mávl hůlkou ke krbu a oheň se víc rozhořel. Tiše upíjeli čaj, ponořeni každý do vlastních myšlenek a to, čemu se ráno tak úspěšně vyhnuli, si teď vynahrazovali dvojnásob – trapné ticho.

„Usnul jsem na tobě,“ porušil Harry ticho, ale oči si nedovolil odtrhnout od naprosto nezajímavého šálku.

„Už podruhé, pokud tě to zajímá.“

„Nevyhodil jsi mě.“

„Ne. To ne,“ přisvědčil s jasným zaváháním.

„Proč?“

„A proč jsi na mně usnul?“ Harry jako na povel zrudl a spolkl poznámku o odpovídání otázkou. Pochopil a měl by do toho přestat rýpat. Prostě zase jednou budou dělat, že se nic z toho nestalo. Jenomže měl pocit, že když nebude vědět, na čem je, zblázní se z toho. V jeho životě a hlavně budoucnosti a to i té nejbližší bylo až příliš mnoho neznámých a přidávat další se mu nechtělo. Jenomže… Co chtěl vlastně od Snapea slyšet? Mohl by se ho zeptat, jestli by se to mohlo stát i potřetí. A Snape by řekl, že v takovém případě ho prokleje. Nebo hůř, řekl by, že by ho stejně nevyhnal. A Harry by absolutně nechápal, proč ne. Proč mu to trpí? Mohlo to znamenat, že Snapeovi na něm záleží? A nedokazoval to snad svým chováním?

„A co kdyby to bylo potřetí?“

„Harry…“ použil své stop slovo, které používal, když věděl, že by měl něco říct, ale nevěděl co. Napadlo ho, jestli by ho použil i při rozhovoru s někým jiným a uchechtl se. Ale Severus to neodmítl. Neřekl mu, že vidí něco, co není, že je naivní idiot. Neodmítl _jeho_. A to ho vyděsilo. Protože… Prostě… To nešlo.

„Omlouvám se. Jen… Je to špatné, nemyslíš?“

„Špatné?“ zopakoval po něm, a pokud mohl Harry soudit, bylo to překvapené. „Co přesně?“

„Tohle všechno! Máš pravdu, neměl bych tu být, neměl bych tu ani _chtít_ být, ale já si nemohl pomoct. Něco jako by mě nutilo jít za tebou!“ zoufal si, zmatený a rozpolcený.

„Nutilo,“ vydechl Severus.

„Co?“ zamrkal Harry zmatený změnou tónu.

„Řekl jsi, že sis nemohl pomoct, že tě něco nutilo!“

„No, jo, ale to se tak říká,“ ošil se a nervózně pozoroval Severuse, který prudce vstal a přecházel před sedací soupravou. Zase si mumlal něco, co Harry neslyšel. Stoupl si vedle krbu a zíral na knihy. Potom přešel ke stěně vedle dveří a očima prohledával knihy tam.

„Chceš pomoct?“ houkl Harry ze svého místa a tušil, že se odpovědi nedočká, ne když je Severus do něčeho takhle zabraný.

„Nemám ji tady. Měl ji Brumbál. Nevrátil ji a v závěti nebyla. Zatraceně!“ otočil se prudce k Harrymu a probodl ho pohledem, který v něm vzbudil touhu začít se omlouvat, že to není jeho vina.

„Ehm, a o co jde?“ ovládl se a snažil se zjistit, co se stalo.

„Vnímám tvoji magii stále víc, když trénujeme, tuším, co chceš udělat, a ze začátku to tak rozhodně nebylo a nemyslím, že by to bylo jen tím, že trénujeme. To spojení se posiluje,“ rozčiloval se a už zase přecházel podél stěny.

„A jak přesně to souvisí?“

„Nechápeš? Možná tě to vážně donutilo sem přijít.“

„To zní… šíleně.“ Severus to ignoroval a takřka nevybíravým způsobem se dožadoval vstupu do jeho mysli. Trochu se uklidnil a pak jej pustil. Zároveň propojili magii. Severus ji mezi nimi nechal volně přelévat a Harry cítil teplo, které se mu rozlévalo celým tělem. Vnímal Severuse kolem sebe, uvnitř sebe, a když se soustředil, musel mu dát za pravdu. Tohle bylo jiné. Mnohem pevnější, než v létě, nebo ještě před měsícem, a mnohem silnější. A neskutečně se mu ulevilo. Znamenalo to, že ty šílené pocity vlastně nejsou jeho a s tímhle vědomím se od nich mohl odpoutat. Mohl by je dokázat potlačit a soustředit se na důležité věci. Jako by mu to vlilo novou energii do žil, náhle všechno dávalo smysl, i Severusovo chování, mohlo za to jejich spoutání a to dokázal pochopit.

Jenomže další dny strávené v Londýně se mu ze všech sil pokoušely dokázat, že to není tak lehké. Že nestačí říct si, může za to spojení, a tím pádem to přestat vnímat. Každý den to bylo horší a horší a předposlední den prázdnin měl pocit, že se zblázní. Weasleyovi se vrátili do Doupěte hned na druhý svátek vánoční a zůstali tu s ním jen Ron s Hermionou. Několikrát se přistihl, že se pokouší najít výmluvu, aby s nimi nemusel být, protože byl nevrlý, podrážděný a vzteklý a v takovém rozpoložení nebyl schopný jasně uvažovat, natož cokoliv vymyslet. Procházeli různé knihy, co si Hermiona napůjčovala v knihovně, hledali zmínky o starobylých artefaktech, zkrátka cokoliv, co by je mohlo dovést k nějakému z viteálů. Bez sebemenšího úspěchu.

Zavřel se do tréninkového sálu, který pečlivě odhlučnil, a vytvořil si několik bojových figurín. Nebyly tak dokonalé jako ty Severusovy, ale co ztrácely na kvalitě, dohnal v kvantitě. Doslova je poštval proti sobě samému, nutně se potřeboval vybít, zabavit, zničit. Metal kletby, většinou neverbální a hledal způsob, jak je ještě víc posílit, potřeboval ze sebe dostat co nejvíc energie, způsobit co největší výbuch, zkrátka to ze sebe dostat pryč. Odvrátil jedno odzbrojovací kouzlo a zezadu pocítil náraz do štítu, vztekle se otočil a myslí se mu prohnala smrtící inkantace, zamířil hůlku a pootevřel rty, aby ta dvě slova vypustil ven.

Mrknul.

Neviděl dřevěnou bojovou figurínu, ale mladého blonďatého muže, který svým tělem bránil ženu a dítě, sotva roční dítě v její náruči. A ta slova mu splynula ze rtů jako láskyplné pohlazení. Muž se před ním svezl k zemi, rty pootevřené, jak nestačil doříct další ze svých _Prosím_ a místnost naplnil ženský křik a dětský pláč.

* * * * *

Vánoční dárky vysypal na stůl v pracovně a bezradně zíral na tu hromadu, ze které ze všech stran naráz nápadně vyčuhovala rudá šála. Dostal k vánocům červenou šálu a červené rukavice. Moc dobře věděl, čím si o to doslova řekl, ale rozhodně by ho nenapadlo, že Potter něco takového udělá. Přece si Harry nemohl myslet, že by si někdy kolem krku omotal tuhle obrovskou červenou, ano, vážně červenou – pořád tomu nemohl uvěřit – šálu. S povzdechem ji chytil za jeden konec a vytáhl. Složil a navrch položil pár obyčejných vlněných zdánlivě mudlovských rukavic. Až na to, že ať se snažil, jak chtěl, nedokázal z nich udělat černé. Ještě několik vteřin na tu šílenost koukal, než to s úšklebkem vzdal. Uklidil to do prádelníku stejně jako šedý svetr, který byl ale vážně příjemný na nošení, a dokonce neměl na prsou žádné obrovské písmeno, jak měla Molly ve zvyku. Váček s kuličkami, které podle Harryho obsahovaly zatmívací prášek, přesunul do své laboratoře k běžně potřebným lektvarům, taková věc by se přece jen mohla hodit a dvouhrotec zařadil mezi přísady. Zbýval dárek od slečny Grangerové. Ukázalo se, že ten brk se pokouší měnit všechna ostrá slova, která chtěl napsat na něco jako „přijatelné, vyhovující, s trochou snahy, po drobné úpravě,“ a podobně. Ušklíbl se, mělo ho to napadnout. Vysvětlí jí to hodnocením eseje, které sedmákům zadal zpracovat přes vánoční prázdniny… Dříve odpoledne mu Harry řekl, že mu ten dárek dala, aby mu dala najevo, že si váží toho, co dělá. Nebelvíři, protočil oči a známkovací sešit zavřel do pracovního stolu. Příští rok se mu bude hodit.

Zamířil do zmijozelské společenské místnosti, aby zkontroloval, zda ještě stojí, letos ve škole zůstalo hodně studentů. Bylo tam nepřirozené ticho, ponurá stísňující atmosféra. Všichni, co seděli ve společenské místnosti, k němu vzhlédli s očekáváním nějakých zpráv.

„Od této chvíle jsem opět plně k zastižení ve svém kabinetu nebo komnatách, heslo zůstává stejné. Je něco, co bych _měl_ vědět?“ přejel je povýšeným pohledem a všiml si, jak po sobě někteří nervózně pokukují. Tohle nebude klidné odpoledne… „Čím dřív to řeknete, tím dřív se mě zbavíte,“ použil osvědčenou zbraň.

Zvedl se jeden páťák, prefekt, a zamířil k němu. „Chtěli jsme vám jen něco navrhnout,“ začal s klidným nečitelným výrazem ve tváři mladý Tyson. Jeho otec byl fanatický magor, ale Daniel žil po rozvodu rodičů u matky. Rozvod nebyl u zmijozelských rodin takového postavení zrovna běžnou záležitostí a chápal proto, proč chlapec zůstával v Bradavicích. Pomsta je hrozná věc.

„Ano?“ vyzval ho k pokračování a vnímal všechny pohledy, které se na ně upíraly.

„Všimli jsme si, že se přes léto něco změnilo,“ sklouzl významným pohledem k Severusově levé ruce a prstenu na ní, „a chtěli jsme vám říct, že tu nemusíte zůstávat kvůli nám. Slíbíme vám, že do konce prázdnin se o sebe postaráme a nebudeme dělat Zmijozelu ostudu. Byli bychom rádi, kdybyste byl se svou rodinou, pokud máte na rozdíl od nás tu možnost.“ Zůstal na chlapce několik vteřin zírat neschopný souvislé myšlenky.

„To nemám,“ odpověděl stěží kontrolovaným hlasem a zbaběle se odvrátil k odchodu. Schoval se do své laboratoře a zaměstnával se svým výzkumem. Zuřivě čmáral poznámky, z několika stejných základů zkoušel drobnými odchylkami upravit výsledné vlastnosti a hlavně se snažil nemyslet. Jenže pak přišla fáze pozvolného vaření a co hůř, odstání. Rukama se opřel o desku stolu, zavřel oči a nechal se zachvátit úvahami, které na něj dotíraly.

Jak se mohl nechat takovým způsobem strhnout vánocemi? Samozřejmě z toho vinil Harryho a jeho šílenou bezprostřednost a, zatraceně, ten kluk to snad s duchem budoucích vánoc vzal vážně, protože Severus měl pocit, že někdy v budoucnu by tak radostně něčí vánoce skutečně mohly vypadat. Ale ne jeho, a rozhodně ne v tuhle šílenou dobu, a přesto… Přesto si to vážně opravdu užíval. Nikdo se na něj nedíval skrze prsty, dokonce to snad brali jako samozřejmost, že tam je, a to nějak nedokázal vstřebat. Celé rozbalování dárků bylo provázené pošťuchováním, předváděním, upřímnými poděkováními, vynikajícím punčem a domácím džusem z několika druhů ovoce.

A pak tu byla celá ta situace s Harrym. Příšerný nápad vzít ho do Godrikova Dolu, protože konečně měl pocit, že to zvládne ustát, se ukázal ještě příšernějším, než si dokázal představit. Nejenže to nezvládal on, ale ani Harry ne, a staly se z nich dvě zoufalé trosky a Severus ho držel znovu ze zcela sobeckého důvodu, aby skrze něj načerpal pocit jistoty a klidu a nedokázal se za to na sebe ani zlobit. A klidně usnul obalený Potterem a úplně klidně se nechal přemluvit, ne on ho vlastně ani přemlouvat nemusel, aby ještě neodcházel. Najednou nerozuměl sám sobě. Nechal zbaběle vyhrávat své pocity a potlačoval rozum a to se mu vůbec nepodobalo. Zhluboka vydechl. Už to zase dělal. Přemýšlel o Harrym. Jenomže za dopoledne stihl pochytat tolik zubatých úsměvů a šťastných pohledů, že na ně nedokáže zapomenout nejspíš celý rok.

Nebyl si vůbec jistý, jak by měl postupovat dál. Musel si to nějak srovnat. Takže. Zaprvé. Nechtěl nic měnit, protože Harrymu věřil a našel v něm oporu. Zadruhé. Měl toho cvoka pod kůží a toleroval mu až neuvěřitelné věci. Zatřetí. Nesnesl pomyšlení, že by mu někdo ublížil. Za čtvrté. Ani jedna z výše uvedených věcí v něm nevzbuzovala negativní pocity, spíš naopak.

Usmál se.

Meduňka hladkolistá. Proč ho to nenapadlo dřív? Náhle to bylo tak jasné. Prohlédl zásoby. Sušená. Nepoužitelné, potřebuje čerstvou. Zdálo se mu, že někdo ťukal. Soustředil se na obrany a nemohl tomu uvěřit. Druhé zaklepání ho přesvědčilo, odemkl dveře. Harry vešel do místnosti. Vrátil lahvičku s meduňkou na místo, zajistil lektvary, aby příštích deset minut nevybuchly a prošel do pokoje. Zajímalo ho, proč, u Merlina, přišel, neměl tam co pohledávat… Nutně potřeboval vědět, proč přišel. Jenomže Harry sám absolutně netušil. Vypadal jako ztracené štěně, které potřebuje pohladit, ale netuší, jak si o něco takového říct. A Severus byl téměř odhodlaný mu pohlazení nabídnout, ale pak Harry řekl něco, co ho zarazilo. Už několikrát na to narazili, ale teď si začínal být jistý. Spojení mezi nimi se posilovalo a zbývalo vyřešit otázku, kam až to může zajít. Protože pokud po půl roce měl Potter pocit, že za ním musí přijít, nebo se zblázní, co bude za rok? Za dva? Za pět? Tento typ svazků nebyl tak běžný, už dávno se od něj opustilo, nahradili je jiné kouzelnické sliby a nyní se ukazovalo, že pravděpodobně z dobrého důvodu. Zajímalo ho, jestli si toho byl Brumbál vědom, nebo tápal stejně jako oni a prostě se rozhodl _něco_ vyzkoušet.

Spojili své mysli i magie a bylo to úplně stejné jako celá ta vánoční atmosféra – jiskřivé, barevné, spokojené…

Zachytil Harryho myšlenky: _To spojení. Může za to to_ spojení, spojené s pocitem naděje, že to není jeho vina, že ty pocity vlastně nejsou jeho. A to bylo jako ledová sprcha. Nebyl si jistý, jak zbytek jejich setkání probíhal, protože v hlavě měl jen jedinou myšlenku. Podle něj je to špatné. Nechce to, ať už to znamenalo cokoliv.

Někdy k ránu se uklidnil a překonal počáteční vztek nad sebou i nad Harrym. Donutil se připomenout si sebe samého ve svých sedmnácti letech – zmatený, hledající, toužící, ztracený. A na Harryho toho bylo ještě mnohem víc. Rozhodl se to přejít, protože zatraceně vážně nechtěl nic měnit. Takže… Nechá to plavat a počká, až si Harry uvědomí, že za to rozhodně nemůže jen to spojení. Že mezi nimi vážně něco je.

Jenomže trpělivost nikdy nebyla jeho silnou stránkou a prázdninové dny tomu vůbec nepřidávaly. Potřeboval rutinu školních dní, aby na něj dokázal aspoň chvíli nemyslet. Usínal s blednoucí vzpomínkou na klidně spícího Nebelvíra po svém boku a probouzel se několikrát za noc, protože mu neustále něco chybělo. Měl kolem sebe až příliš prostoru a den před Silvestrem ho napadlo, že prostě najde někoho na jednu noc. Ale ve skutečnosti by to neudělal. Sice o tom nemluvili, ale Severus si byl docela jistý, že ani Harry nikoho nemá, přestože jejich svazek byl jen formalitou. I tak jím projela vlna vzteku, když jen pomyslel na to, že by si Harry našel nějakého milence nebo partnera, nebo hůř – partnerku – protože vlastně ani o tom nikdy nemluvili.

Přetočil se na břicho a hlavou praštil o polštář. Stop jakýmkoliv Nebelvírům.

Poslední den v roce měl chuť strávit v posteli, což bylo absurdní, protože něco takového nikdy nedělal. Jenže někdy má člověk zkrátka pocit, že ten den bude zlý, právě ještě předtím, než vůbec stačí vylézt z postele. Tohle byl jeden z těch případů. Celé dopoledne se jen potácel po hradě, snažil se nachytat studenty při čemkoliv, ale vzhledem k faktu, že jich na hradě zůstalo sotva třicet, to bylo nemožné. Oběd ve Velké síni absolvoval jen s největším sebezapřením, protože neměl chuť ani k jídlu, ani k řečem o nadcházejícím roce, které rozhodně nebyly nijak růžové. Čekal je další těžký rok, všichni to věděli, tak neviděl důvod, proč o tom ještě tlachat.

Rozlil výtažek z oměje. Místo šestkrát doprava a jednou doleva, míchal sedmkrát doprava a třikrát doleva – použil postup z předchozího vaření, protože se dostatečně nesoustředil. Až ohnivě oranžová barva ho zarazila. Mělo to být čiré. Vztekle mrštil míchací tyčinkou proti zdi, když mu mysl naplnila ostrá bolest a nepřirozeně vyděšený ženský křik. Odeznělo to stejně rychle, jako se to objevilo, ale zůstal panický strach a neochvějná jistota, že se Harrymu něco stalo.

„ _Evanesco_ ,“ mávl rukou ke kotlíku a vyběhl z laboratoře.

„Kde je Harry?“ vyštěkl na domácího skřítka, jen co vypadl z krbu na Grimmauldově náměstí. Věděl určitě, že je tady, a že se mu _něco_ stalo.

„Pán si nepřeje být rušen,“ zaskřehotal skřítek.

„Na to jsem se neptal!“ vyštěkl ostře. Krátura se na něj zamračil a Severus ho propálil vzteklým pohledem.

„Pán trénuje a nikdo k němu nesmí,“ zachrčel neochotně a sjel Severuse nesouhlasným pohledem. Ochranná kouzla na místnosti ho nemohla zastavit, vtrhl dovnitř a pohledem rychle zhodnotil situaci. V různých částech pokoje stálo několik dřevěných bojových figurín, teď zcela nehybných a u protější strany ležel zkroucený Harry, oči zavřené, brýle pohozené o pár metrů dál – rozbité. Překonal těch několik metrů k němu, klekl na zem a podebral jeho hlavu. Zkontroloval základní životní funkce, byl jen omráčený. Figuríny mu nemohly skutečně ublížit, jejich cílem bylo zasáhnout, a pokud se jim člověk neubránil, prostě se „vypnuly“.

„Harry,“oslovil ho polohlasně. „ _Rennervate_ ,“ zašeptal s hůlkou namířenou do středu jeho hrudníku. Cukl sebou, víčka se zachvěla, než rozlepil oči, ve kterých byla vepsaná šílená hrůza. Zůstal zaseknutý v šoku, jenom na něj němě zíral.

Vyděsilo ho to. Něco se muselo stát, po zádech mu přeběhl mráz, když sledoval, jak Harry zalapal po dechu a svaly v obličeji se mu bolestně stáhly, z očí mu začaly téct slzy a ani se je nepokusil zastavit.

„Zabil jsem ho,“ hlesl mezi vzlyky a zíral na Severuse s takovou úzkostí, že si ho k sobě prostě přitáhl.

„Nikoho jsi nezabil.“

„Nemohl být o moc starší než já a já ho zabil,“ stál si za svým.

„Nikoho jsi nezabil, Harry,“ přesvědčoval ho, husí kůže mu teď proběhla celým tělem. Cítil, jak mu Harry smáčí košili a bylo mu to úplně jedno.

„Bránil svoji ženu a…“

„To jsi nebyl ty.“

„…a dítě. A já ho zabil!“ Jeho hlasem prorůstala hysterie.

„Nezabil, slyšíš? Tys nikoho nezabil, Harry.“

„Křičela. Křičela úplně stejně jako ona.“

„Není to tvoje vina.“

„Chtěl jsem tu kletbu použít!“

„Nebyl jsi to ty.“

„Chtěl jsem… Ještě než jsem… Než jsem to uviděl.“

„Dostal ses mu do hlavy, musíš to uzavřít. Rychle,“ naléhal na něj. „Je to důležité.“

Harry se několikrát zhluboka nadechl, uklidňoval se. Pomalu, ale uklidňoval. Vzlyky ustaly. Soustředil se, a pak pomalu zakroutil hlavou: „Nemám ponětí jak, necítím to spojení. Podle mě tam žádné není. Nemohla to být náhoda? Možná, možná mě to omráčilo a tohle… byl to jen sen.“

Přemýšlel o jeho slovech. Harryho nitrobrana byla příliš dobrá. „Možná…“ odvětil neurčitě a konečně se nadechl. Harry je v pořádku. Sedl si vedle něj, stejným způsobem se opřel o zeď a natáhl nohy. Naklonil hlavu na stranu a popíchl ho:

„Příště mě radši pozvi normálně na čaj, ano?“ Rozesmál ho. Zvedl ruku před sebe a na dlani mu poslušně přistály Harryho brýle. „ _Reparo_.“ Natáhl ruku k němu.

„Díky.“ Nasadil si brýle. „Ach, to jsi ty. Říkal jsem si, kdo je můj tajemný zachránce,“ zasmál se. „Kde ses tu vzal?“ zeptal se vážně.

„Potřeboval jsem něco, co jsem tu v létě zapomněl v laboratoři.“

„Hezký pokus. Ty ale nezapomínáš.“

„A ty se zase nezavíráš sám v pokoji, abys utekl přátelům,“ povytáhl obočí.

„Viděl jsem tě spát v ponožkách,“ snažil se Harry odvést pozornost od své osoby.

„Chrápeš,“ vrátil mu.

„Nejsi vůbec příšerný.“

„Jsi naprosto příšerný, Pottere.“

„Taky tě miluju,“ zakřenil se a vzápětí ukázkově zrudl. „Ehm, tohle je ta chvíle, kdy bych měl nejdřív přemýšlet a pak až mluvit.“

Severus mu v duchu dal za pravdu a dřív, než na rozdíl od Harryho stačil promyslet, co by na to řekl, Harryho hlava zaúpěla a pak odpadla na jeho rameno.

„Začínám si zvykat,“ povzdechl si hlasitě a pravou rukou rozcuchal vrabčí hnízdo. Ve výsledku to zapůsobilo mnohem něžnějším dojmem, než měl v plánu. Přesně z toho důvodu neměl plány rád, protože obvykle… no, nešly podle plánu.


	18. Nullo modo – 17. kapitola | Lepidlo  života

Celou prázdninovou neděli před začátkem semestru věnoval odpočinku a zábavě. Četl si, po dlouhé době napsal pár svitků k výzkumu a uvařil několik modifikovaných vzorků, které se chovali přesně podle předpokladů. Potěšilo ho to, tak to oslavil dvěma sklenkami ohnivé whisky, dokonce měl tak dobrou náladu, že se ještě večer vrátil k práci a nachystal si několik testů.

Ležel v posteli a přemýšlel o Harrym. Poslední dny se neviděli a měl tak dost času přemýšlet o všem, co se mezi nimi událo, ale stále se nedokázal dobrat nějakého výsledku. Nedokázal uchopit a pojmenovat, co se mezi nimi dělo, co se mezi nimi utvářelo za pouto. To, co se stalo v Godrikově dole, pro něj byl silný zážitek a nemělo smysl to popírat. Znovu prožíval události staré sedmnáct let a zároveň pociťoval Harryho bolest a strach, a když potom ležel vedle Harryho, měl pocit, že všechny ty staré vzpomínky najednou mají oblejší hrany a nebodají ho ze všech stran a nenaléhají na něj. Když ho ráno Harry požádal, aby ještě neodcházel, cosi hřejivého se mu rozlilo nitrem, a zjistil, že ani odcházet nechce. Mnohem víc si to ale uvědomoval až další noci, kdy usínal sám ve své ložnici a toužil po teple dalšího těla, které by ho zahřálo, a se kterým se cítil tak klidně a dokázal nemyslet na nic _tam venku_ ; jeho úkolem bylo chránit Harryho, a když ten klidně oddychoval vedle něj, mohl si dovolit se uvolnit.

To teď ale bylo pryč. Postel se zdála zbytečně velká, prázdná a chladná a to vyvolávalo nežádoucí myšlenky. Jak jen je to dlouho, kdy mu postel zahřívalo jiné mužské tělo? A zůstalo aspoň do rána? Ne že by u těch několika málo milenců, které měl, něco takového očekával, naopak, obvykle to byl on, kdo prchal ještě před rozedněním, ale i v jeho životě zkrátka byly chvíle, kdy toužil neusínat sám a mít pocit stability. Možná i bezpečí. Co na tom, že obvykle to byl jen velmi falešný pocit, protože usínal s rukou pod polštářem, kde v prstech držel hůlku, a jakýmsi vnitřním budíkem nastaveným na sebemenší rušivý zvuk. Mnohdy se tak vzbudil i víc než desetkrát za noc, aby zjistil, že se jeho milenec jen přetočil na druhý bok, nebo promlouval ze spaní. A co na tom, že když usínal vedle Harryho, byla jeho hůlka to poslední, nad čím by přemýšlel? Jak si vůbec mohl dovolit být tak… neostražitý, laxní. Správná otázka by byla – jak mohl někomu tolik věřit?

Ať se na to díval, z jakého úhlu chtěl, vždycky dospěl ke stejnému závěru. Věřil Harrymu. Svěřil by mu svůj život a to ho na jedné straně děsilo a na druhé mu to vlastně bylo jedno. Neměl chuť se v tom neustále pitvat, namlouvat si, že by se v jeho přítomnosti neměl chovat tak uvolněně, a tak to prostě hodil za hlavu.

V pondělí si vybral domácí úkoly, které zadal přes prázdniny, a měl tak večer o zábavu postaráno, proto ho v první řadě zaklepání na dveře popudilo. Poznal Harryho a pustil ho dovnitř.

„V pracovně,“ zavolal a počkal, až vešel do místnosti. Doopravil mezitím pojednání, které sice bylo obsahově téměř v pořádku, ale bylo tak plné gramatických chyb, že se tomu dalo těžko uvěřit. „Čemu vděčím, za tvou návštěvu?“ odtrhl pohled od pergamenu a postřehl, že si Harry nehtem ukazováku odtrhává kůžičku kolem nehtu na palci – byl nervózní.

„Přišel jsem tě zkontrolovat?“ navrhl a kousal si ret.

„Prosím?“ povytáhl jedno obočí teď už skutečně zaujatě. Neměl nejmenší ponětí, proč by měl potřebovat kontrolu.

„Jestli jsi ještě nevypěnil, nebo tak něco.“

Ušklíbl se a otevřel vrchní zásuvku stolu. Neomylně nahmatal malou lahvičku a beze slova ji postavil na stůl. Harry ho podezřívavě pozoroval.

„Co to je?“ Pokynul mu rukou a sledoval jeho váhání, když se blížil ke stolu a natahoval ruku k lektvaru. S dalším podezřívavým pohledem a jasnou otázkou ji vzal do prstů a na jeho přikývnutí odzátkoval. Skrze hnědé sklo zbytečně zkontroloval barvu a pak přičichl.

„Hm, to znám.“

„To doufám,“ protočil oči v sloup.

„Vážně. To je něco… hodně běžného. Nemůžu si vzpomenout.“

„Nemůžu uvěřit, že máš NKÚ z lektvarů. Dokonce Nad očekávání.“ Znovu přivoněl a usilovně přemýšlel.

„Můžu to ochutnat?“

„Jak to můžeš chtít ochutnat, když nevíš, co to je? Tebe nebude těžké otrávit.“

„Dělám si legraci. Uklidňující lektvar. Už ses tím nadopoval, nebo mi chceš sdělit, že zatím to zvládáš bez úhony, ale pro případ nouze jsi dobře vybaven?“

„To druhé.“

„Vážně bys mě otrávil?“ zašklebil se na něj vyzývavě.

„Až se tě budu chtít zbavit.“

„Takže zatím nechceš…“

„Mám dost práce, takže proč přesně jsi přišel?“

„Chtěl bych ti pomoct.“ Přeměřil si ho pohledem. Mohl mu strčit jednu z hromádek pergamenů a mít to dřív hotové. Na druhé straně ho to jistě bude stát Potterovo žvanění, protože dřív či později mluvit začne. Mávl hůlkou na okenní parapet, odkud se vznesla hromádka pergamenů a přistála na stole před Severusem. Posunul ji na druhý konec stolu a Harry se rozzářil a sedl si proti němu. Přitáhl si pergameny k sobě a přelétl pohledem vrchní.

„Je nějaká šance, že bychom si mohli dát jeden cvičný souboj, pokud to zvládneme rychle?“ zeptal se, ještě než se vůbec pustil do opravování.

„Proč?“

„Chybí mi to,“ přiznal s rozpaky.

„Myslím, že bychom mohli.“ Proč má takový problém mu cokoliv odmítnout?! Odpověď přišla vzápětí – Harry se usmál a jeho oči byly plné radosti a klidu. Pro ten pohled se obětovat mohl.

* * * * *

„Mám pocit, že se nesoustředíš, Severusi,“ zubil se na něj, když k němu natáhl ruku, aby mu pomohl na nohy. Severus ho za to odměnil odfrknutím. „Podobně jednou Hermiona dostala Rona. Řekl, že ji bude šetřit a než stihl doříct _Mdloby_ , ležel na zemi. Což mi připomíná, že bys neměl podceňovat nepřítele,“ vrátil mu se smíchem to, co mu tak rád opakoval.

„ _Expelliarmus!“_ odzbrojil ho Severus vzápětí. Úsměv mu zamrzl na rtech. „To mi připomíná, Pottere, nikdy se nevykecávej s nepřítelem. _Pouta na tebe!“_

„Útočit na neozbrojeného? Vážně?“ posmíval se, když Severusovo kouzlo neproniklo jeho štítem.

„Připadáš si snad neozbrojený?“ nenechal se a vypálil proti němu neverbální kletbu.

„Au,“ poznamenal ironicky, čímž si vysloužil další útok. A další.

„Na co čekáš?“

„ _Accio hůlka,“_ natáhl ruku před sebe, ale nevyšlo to. Severus jeho hůlku držel pevně.

„Na co čekáš?“ zopakoval o poznání netrpělivěji.

„Nechápu,“ potřásl hlavou.

„Zaútoč.“

Zarazil se. Obalit se štítem nebo zvládnout přivolávací kouzlo bezhůlkově bylo něco úplně jiného než použít útočné kouzlo. Zakroutil odmítavě hlavou.

„Neptám se tě,“ zavrčel Severus a svoje slova ztvrdil sérií kleteb. Z jeho vlastní hůlky! Ve tváři při tom měl vyzývavý úšklebek.

„To nemyslíš vážně!“ štěkl po něm. Jestli byl na něco háklivý, tak to byla jeho hůlka.

„Tak dělej,“ vrátil mu stejně nevraživě a seslal další kouzlo. Harry posílil svůj štít, aby ho chránil bez toho, že by se na něj musel soustředit, a vyslal tenký pramínek magie směrem k Severusovi. Okamžitě se k němu připoutal a nepatrně zabrněl, jak narazil na shodnou magii, ale Severus tentokrát nebyl jeho cílem. Našel v jeho ruce svou hůlku a její známé jádro obalil svou magií. Doslova cítil jiskření, jak poznala svého pravého majitele, a pak stačilo jen nepatrně naznačit, zatahat, a už letěla k němu. V okamžiku, kdy ji sevřel ve svých prstech, už sesílal protikletbu. Silné kouzlo štítem proniklo a teď to byl on, kdo v rukách svíral dvě hůlky.

„Moc hezké, Pottere, ale měl jsi zaútočit, ne si hrát jako ve školce.“

Harry to ignoroval a rozhodl se stejně drze vyzkoušet Severusovu hůlku. Překvapilo ho, jak dobře se mu ovládala, téměř jako jeho vlastní, jenom se mu zdála ostřejší. Jako by doslova toužila sesílat útočná kouzla.

„Pěkná,“ prohodil uznale, když Severusovi obloukem hůlku hodil.

„Tohle už nikdy nedělej,“ zavrčel na něj Severus zle a propaloval ho vzteklým pohledem.

„Nápodobně,“ vrátil mu a schoval hůlku. Sedl si na lavici a rozbalil kousek čokolády. „Chceš?“ natáhl ruku s čokoládou a zazubil se, když se na něj Severus konečně podíval.

„Se nakazit?“ podíval se s odporem na okousanou sladkost.

„Ha, ha,“ protočil oči a kousl si.

„Jako bys nevečeřel.“

„Jsem ve vývinu,“ bránil se.

„Výmluva. Hodláš tu přenocovat?“

„A to bych mohl?“

„Ne, koukej zmizet do věže, nebo ještě dostaneš trest za potulování se po večerce.“

„Bestie,“ zašeptal si pro sebe.

„Slyším. A s těmi útočnými kouzly jsem to myslel vážně. Trénuj to, mohlo by se ti to hodit. Zvládáš poměrně širokou škálu bezhůlkových kouzel. Nevidím důvod, proč se vyhýbat těm útočným.“

„Chm. Děkuju za hezký večer,“ slezl z lavice a zamířil ke dveřím, moc dobře si vědomý zaraženého pohledu, který se mu zabodával do zad.

Vplížil se do ložnice, kde ale ještě panoval čilý ruch a padl zády na postel.

„A hele, kdo se ukázal,“ dobíral si ho Neville.

„Hmmm?“ zahučel v otázce.

„Už jsme mysleli, že se dnes nevrátíš. Tak kdo je ta šťastná?“

„Hmpf,“ zabručel Ron, čímž si zasloužil pozornost všech obyvatel ložnice. Harry se zvedl na loktech a provrtal ho pohledem.

„Žádná není,“ protočil oči, ale úsměv mu z tváře nemizel.

„No tak, nenech se prosit, Harry. Nejsme slepí.“

„Byl jsem se Snapem, jasné? Trénuje mě.“ Napjatě čekal na reakci. Jeho spolužáci si vyměnili překvapené pohledy a Neville se ujal slova.

„Kvůli Řádu, je to tak?“

„Ano,“ potvrdil.

„Jak jsi ho k tomu donutil?“ zašklebil se pak Dean.

„Já ne, to Brumbál.“

„Že zrovna Snape,“ prohodil Ron a opětoval Harrymu zlostný pohled.

„Fakt mě toho dost naučil. I když to na začátku bylo těžké, teď je to lepší. Není tak… zlý.“

„Docela zírám, že tě nepřizabil,“ kulil oči Seamus.

„Snažil se,“ zazubil se.

„Ale v hodinách se k tobě pořád chová tak… no však víš, Snapeovsky.“

„Nechceme, aby se o tom nějak moc vědělo, takže…“ přejel je výmluvným pohledem.

„Jasně, mlčíme,“ uculil se Neville spiklenecky a kluci pokývali na souhlas. Jenom Ron nesouhlasně odvrátil hlavu. Harry si povzdechl. Nechápal, co Ronovi tolik vadí, ale rozhodně o tom s ním nechtěl mluvit. Vlastně byl toho názoru, že zrovna jako jeho přítel by to měl chápat ze všech nejvíc.

* * * * *

„Co tu děláš?“ zeptal se stejným způsobem jako pokaždé, když ho nechal projít až do své pracovny. Dnes to znělo zaujatě.

„Jdu zkontrolovat, že jsi ještě nevypěnil,“ usmál se. Jako pokaždé.

„Dnes k tomu mám obzvlášť blízko.“ Nemusel ukázat na židli, aby si ji Harry přivlastnil. Jindy mu zase nemusel říkat, aby jim oběma nachystal čaj, stačilo „Co tu děláš _“_ nevraživě zavrčet. Potter si pak s kotlem čaje přitáhl nejbližší hromádku pergamenů k sobě a prostě je začal pročítat za něj. Jindy si psal svoje úkoly, nebo vypisoval poznámky z učebnic. Severus v takové chvíli vždy odolával nutkání poznámky mu proškrtat na třetinu, protože si psal každou hloupost.

A nejpodivnější na tom bylo, že to bylo tak samozřejmé. Skoro nemluvili, a když, Harry spontánně vykládal o nesmyslech. Od začátku roku tu byl Potter jen párkrát a pokaždé to bylo tak hřejivé, samozřejmé a oboustranně přijímané. Ale Severus si víc než dobře uvědomoval, co mezi nimi zůstávalo nevyřčené, a právě dnes byl rozhodnutý to začít postupně rozlouskávat.

Potter mu k tomu nahrál víc než ukázkově, právě drmolil něco o svém propadáku v lektvarech – no vážně, koho to ještě překvapuje? – když ho Severus zarazil.

„Proč tohle děláš?“ Potter se komicky zarazil v půlce věty, ruku ještě ve vzduchu, jak si vypomáhal gestikulací a zatajil dech.

„Dělám co?“ svěsil ruku podél těla, ale právě ten fakt, že se snaží udusit, Severusovi potvrdil, Potter že přesně ví, na co se ho ptá.

„Proč se tady schováváš, Harry?“

Konečně vydechl. „Já…“

„Ano, schováváš. Proč?“ zašrouboval svůj kalamář a odložil brk, protože to vypadalo na delší debatu.

„Ne, myslím, že neschovávám,“ odmítl po chvilce uvažování a Severus byl rád, že o tom vážně přemýšlí. „Jen tu odpočívám. Když jsem tady, mám pocit, že mou největší starostí je, že mi vynadáš za to, že jsem moc mírný v hodnocení prváků. Ale tam,“ máchl rukou směrem, kde byly vstupní dveře a chodba společných zmijozelských prostor, „je to Raddle, smrt, bolest, viteály. Dává to smysl?“ zadíval se na něj jako utrápené kotě.

„Ne,“ kopl si do kotěte, „nezmizí to, když to zavřeš za dveře. Jenom to zaklepe hlasitěji.“

„Asi máš pravdu,“ povzdechl smutně.

Severus to nepovažoval za hodné odpovědi a rovnou přešel k bodu číslu dva. „Neměl bys to oddělovat takovým způsobem, a začneme se proto víc věnovat práci. Chtěl ses vrátit k viteálům. Nějaký pokrok přes prázdniny?“

„Ne,“ povzdechl si a seděl teď v křesle jako provinilá hromádka neštěstí. Jenom už na tom nebylo nic roztomilého.

„Seber se, Pottere,“ vyzval ho nemilosrdně.

„Snažím se,“ zavrčel na půl úst. „Jen jsem chtěl být taky jen s tebou, víš?“

„Harry…“ oslovil ho, aby získal čas vymyslet, co chce vlastně říct, ale nebylo mu dopřáno větu dokončit.

„Ne, máš pravdu. Promiň.“ Odhodlaný Nebelvír byl zpátky, ale jen na oko, uvnitř něj se odehrávala nějaká bitva a Severus nedokázal odhadnout, jakého charakteru. „Musíme se soustředit na viteály. Nic nového jsme neodhalili a prošli jsme vážně, vážně spoustu knih. Jedinou, pokud se to tak dá vůbec nazývat, stopou je stále Lenčino přesvědčení o existenci diadému Roweny z Havraspáru.“ Shrnul nemnohé informace.

„Někdo další, kdo by byl ochotný o něčem takovém mluvit?“

„Ne, všichni to berou jen jako legendu o šperku, který propůjčuje moudrost, a samozřejmě je ztracený, což prakticky znamená, že je to jen hloupá báchorka, nezakládající se na pravdě.“

„Co někdo z učitelů?“

„To vypadá jako úkol pro tebe,“ usmál se na něj vyzývavě. Výzvu přijal přikývnutím.

* * * * *

„Á pan Potter se uráčil přijít na hodinu, čemu vděčíme za tu čest?“ Několik zmijozelských se uchechtlo a pitvořili se na něj.

Zastavil se u zadní lavice a rozhodil rukama. „Sám jste mě poslal-“

„Mlčte! Nikdo se vás na nic neptal.“

„Ale-“

„Pottere,“ zavrčel výhružně. Harry se podíval stranou a bez reakce se posadil vedle Rona.

„Proč to dělá?“ zamračil se jeho kamarád, sotva se vedle něj sesul.

„Aby nikdo nepojal podezření,“ zašeptal nazpátek.

„No, jde mu to.“ Kývl na souhlas a raději se věnoval Severusovu výkladu.

„Pokud se nepletu, s kletbami, které se nepromíjí, jste se setkali prostřednictvím velmi osobitého výkladu profesora Moodyho, respektive toho, kdo se za něj vydával, přesto si nemyslím, že by vaše znalosti v této oblasti byly alespoň minimálně použitelné. Začneme obranou. Jak se proti nim dá bránit? Slečno Grangerová?“

„Nedá. Tedy téměř nedá.“

„Upřesníte to, nebo si polovinu odpovědi necháte pro sebe? Nebo snad schválně čekáte, až vás někdo vyzve k tomu, abyste to rozvedla a mohla se tak blýsknout ještě víc?“

„A to se tak musí chovat ke všem?“ zabručel Ron a urputně se na Snapea mračil. Harry na to nereagoval. Popravdě nevěděl, co by taky měl říct. Severus Snape nebyl milý člověk a Harry ho podezříval, že tahle uštěpačnost, sarkasmus a zlá ironie ho vlastně drží při zdravém rozumu. Jenomže ho taky poznal z druhé stránky a ta mu imponovala. A Ronovy poznámky na jeho adresu v něm vzbuzovaly touhu se ho zastat, ale netroufl si. Na to měl Rona až příliš rád. Severus se na něj nebude zlobit za to, že se ho nezastal, ale Ron by ho za to nesnášel. Až příliš snadná volba.

„Už prostě je takový.“

„Tak co na něm vidíš?“ vrčel, zatímco Snapea propaloval nenávistným pohledem, protože stále ještě rýpal do Hermiony.

„Já? Nic,“ zamumlal a snažil se tvářit nechápavě a lhostejně.

„Fajn.“

„Je zajímavé, jak si někteří studenti nedokážou zapamatovat ani tak jednoduchý pokyn, jako nemluvte, když nejste vyzváni.“ Až poslední tři slova, zvláště zdůrazněná, upoutala Harryho pozornost dostatečně na to, aby pochopil, že Severus mluvil na ně. A netvářil se vůbec přívětivě. „Školní trest oba dva,“ ukázal prstem na něj i na Rona, který se zmohl na frustrovaný výdech, na rozdíl od Harryho, který jen tupě civěl. „Dnes večer.“

„Ber to z té lepší stránky, kdy jsme spolu měli naposledy trest?“ zazubil se u večeře na přítele.

„Ha, ha, moc vtipný. Kdybys mu to radši rozmluvil.“

„Kdybych se o něco takového pokusil, prohodí mě dveřmi.“

„Měl jsem na večer mnohem zajímavější plány,“ stěžoval si Ron dál.

„Děláš, jako by to byla moje chyba,“ vrátil mu s potřesením hlavou. Ron to přešel mlčky a o pár minut později scházeli do sklepení. Harry absolutně netušil, jak se v přítomnosti Rona chovat. Měl by prostě zaťukat, nebo jako obvykle jen dát Severusovi letmo vědět, že je tady? Nebo vejít? Ťukl na dveře kabinetu a zároveň se suchým „Dále,“ dveře otevřel a oba vešli.

„Akvárium,“ ukázal Severus suše ke zdi a nenamáhal se odtrhnout pohled od své práce.

„Co s ním?“ zašklebil se znechuceně na zelenou vodu.

„Vybrat bublinatky, usmrtit, naporcovat. Ne na řízky, Pottere,“ věnoval mu varovný pohled dřív, než na to stihl vůbec pomyslet, „ale na suroviny do lektvarů. Zejména které části?“

„Blány, ale co s tím zbytkem?“ odpověděl automaticky a pošilhával dál po tom blátu, co se vydávalo za vodu.

„Ploutve zvlášť, oči zvlášť, žábry zvlášť, nádrž vyčistit. Je to tak nepochopitelné?“

„Ne.“

„Výborně, až to budete mít, pošli pro mě patrona.“ S těmi slovy je v kabinetu nechal samotné a odplul do sklepení.

„No bezva,“ povzdechl si Ron a vyčaroval síťku.

„Vypadá to nechutně,“ nakrčil nos a opatrně nakukoval do akvárka. Ron se radši rovnou pustil do práce a začal ty potvory chytat. Harry na ně připravil lavor a postupně je odebíral. Když měly všechny venku, bezradně se rozhlédl.

„Máme mu to porcovat na stole?“ ušklíbl se Ron.

„Asi by nám nepoděkoval, „zasmál se a vyšel i s akvárkem do učebny Obrany. Dokonce měl dostatek rozumu, že použil dřevěná prkýnka.

„Stejně se divím, že nás tu nechal,“ porušil Ron několikaminutové ticho.

„Třeba nechtěl dělat dusno,“ navrhl nevinně a poukazoval na jasnou nevraživost mezi Ronem a Severusem.

„Zní ti to jako charakteristika Snapea? Nechtěl dělat dusno?“ ušklíbal se dál.

„Stejně mi neuvěříš, když ti řeknu, že ke mně se vážně chová dobře.“

„Ne, to fakt ne, sorry, brácho.“

„Ani kvůli mně bys ho nemohl trochu… Akceptovat?“

„Já k tomu prostě fakt nemám důvod,“ šermoval rozčileně nožem, který jim Severus na práci nechal.

„Kvůli mně,“ zopakoval, ale pořád se snažil, aby zněl poněkud ležérně.

„Kvůli tobě vypouštím devadesát devět procent věcí, co bych na jeho adresu rád řekl.“ Harry si povzdechl a několik minut pracovali mlčky. „Tobě to nevadí?“ zavrčel po chvilce zase.

„Co přesně?“

„Harry…“ podíval se na něj Ron, jako by mu bylo pět a on mu domlouval za rozlité mléko. „Když odhlédnu od… vlastně od všeho, co bych ti tu mohl vyjmenovat, ten člověk je tvůj manžel a ty tu pro něj vraždíš a kucháš ryby. To ti připadá normální?“

„Mícháš hrušky s jabkama. Kdyby nám ten trest nedal, bylo by to podezřelé, protože jsme vážně žvanili. Jeho trestem pro nás je vyčistit nádrž. Nevím jak ty, ale já pro něj dělal v předchozích letech už i horší věci. A pokud to teda budu brát v té druhé rovině – je to věc, se kterou potřebuje pomoct, a nevadí mi mu s tím pomoct, chápeš mě?“

„Co udělal kdy on pro tebe?“

„Co udělal… To myslíš vážně?“ zamračil se a semknul prsty kolem násady nože pevněji. Jak si to uvědomil, raději nůž silou zarazil do dřeva. „Třeba… hm, nech mě přemýšlet. Ano, už vím. Souhlasil s tím spoutáním,“ odsekl.

„A proč asi?“

„No, předpokládám, že teď přijdeš s nějakou šílenou teorií, že to dělal pro svůj vlastní prospěch.“

„Tak proč jinak?“

„Protože,“ nadechl se zhluboka, ale zarazil se. Sklopil hlavu a odmítavě jí potřásl. „Tohle je mezi mnou a Severusem. Je za tím mnohem víc, než dokážeš ty nebo kdokoliv další vidět. Musí ti stačit, když ti řeknu, že je to pro mě prospěšné. Sám jsi byl svědkem toho, že mě ta záležitost se spoutáním posílila.“

„Mně to nestačí. Myslím, že zapomínáš a vidíš v něm něco, co v něm není. A možná by sis to měl trochu ujasnit,“ zvyšoval hlas.

Neodpověděl. Vrátil se ke své práci mnohem zuřivěji. V krájení těchhle potvor měl zkušenosti a věděl, že je Severus chová speciálně kvůli lektvarům, ale popadl ho vztek. Nelíbil se mu Ronův názor, ale neměl ho jak změnit, a nechtěl o přítele přijít. Proč jednou nemohlo být něco prostě jen jednoduché, nekomplikované a přímočaré? Musel si neustále vybírat cestu, kterou půjde dál, a jen málokteré rozhodnutí si mohl dovolit zapomenout. Většina rozhodnutí a voleb ho pronásledovala a vracela se mu v živých snech, které tolik nesnášel.

Prožít alespoň jeden rok v klidu. To přece není moc, ne? Zároveň si ale uvědomoval, jak moc to závisí na něm samotném. On je ten, který to musí skončit. A místo toho se tu zahazuje s ploutvemi. Možná měl Ron pravdu, třeba vidí něco, co není, a chytá se jednotlivých stébel, aniž by viděl celý lán.

-Máme hotovo,- zavrčel na Severuse prostřednictvím nitrobrany, když se blížili ke konci a nůž vrazil zpátky do dřevěné podložky.

„ _Evanesco. Pulírexo,“_ vynadal ještě nádrži a byl rád, že Severus přišel přesně ve chvíli, kdy hrozilo, že se mezi nimi protáhne napjaté ticho tak, že jeden z nich bouchne.

„Můžete jít,“ zhodnotil jejich práci a misky s roztříděnými orgány si zakonzervoval. „A příště se nebavte.“ Ron se beze slova vypařil a Harry zůstal stát ve třídě, u první lavice. Neměl ponětí proč. Severus si ho nevšímal, věnoval se vlastní práci a zjevně mu dával prostor vysvětlit svou přítomnost.

„Víš, jak tě chodím kontrolovat, jestli jsi náhodou ještě nevypěnil?“

Mlčel, což znamenalo, že vnímá. Kdyby ho poslouchat nechtěl, vyhodil by ho. „Myslím, že dneska potřebuju zkontrolovat já.“ Severus odlevitoval akvárko k oknu, a aniž by se na něj otočil, poznamenal:

„Zdáš se celkem v pořádku.“

„Hmm.“

„Měl bych se zeptat, co se stalo?“

„Ne,“ protočil oči nad tím viditelným nezájmem. Co si myslel? Že ho Severus bude utěšovat? Zašklebil se sám na sebe a pro jistotu změnil téma.

„Nemluvil jsi s Kratiknotem?“ optal se jakoby mimochodem.

„Hm,“ ušklíbl se a Harrymu bylo jasné, že to nešlo dobře. „Myslím, že teď trpí zvrácenou představou, že se snad zajímám o pohádky a báchorky.“

„Neřekl jsi mu, proč to hledáme?“

„Myslíš, že je to něco, co bych měl vykládat na potkání?“

„Ne, na potkání ne. Ale zdejší učitelé… Třeba by nám mohli pomoct. Víš, já si vážně myslím, že by se o Řádu mělo vědět víc, aby měl každý šanci se zapojit, a s tímhle je to stejné.“

„Měl bys být spíš rád, že Pán zla o tom ještě neví, ne se to snažit šířit.“

„Mluvím o bradavických učitelích. Ty si vážně myslíš, že by kdokoliv z nich šel za Voldemortem?“ zamračil se a viděl, jak se Severus napjal v ramenou, když řekl to jméno. „Měl by sis o tom promluvit aspoň s ředitelkou. Myslím, že by nám to mohlo pomoct. Navíc momentálně bude držet Nebelvírův meč, ne?“ odsekával mnohem prudčeji, než měl v úmyslu. Zase měl pocit, že se v něm všechno hromadí, že brzo vybuchne a snažil se to potlačit. Vědomě se uklidňoval, ale něco mu v tom bránilo. Vlastně vůbec nebyl vzteklý.

Severus se zarazil a upřel na něj pohled ve stejnou chvíli, jako jeho mysl zaplnil šílený smích. Hluboký řezavý a naprosto nepříčetný smích.

A záblesk.

_Z domu, ze kterého ještě před pár dny zbývaly alespoň zdi a rozborcená střecha, teď byla hromada kamení a dřeva. Vytrhl desku z podstavce a pohrdavě zopakoval některé ze vzkazů vyvedených zlatými písmeny. Otočil se i s deskou v ruce čelem vzad a zdvihl ji tak, aby ji každý viděl. Zlatá písmena se zaleskla v záři ostrého lednového slunce a na okamžik oslepila několik mužů z řady kouzelníků, kteří stáli odzbrojeni a spoutáni před svým Pánem, ve tvářích výrazy nejhlubšího strachu a hrůzy. Namířil hůlkou na desku a ta pod paprskem modravého světla pukla vejpůl. Jedna polovina spadla na zem a druhou sevřel ještě pevněji. „Tohle se stane každému, kdo se pokusí vyjádřit podporu komukoliv z Potterových. Zejména pak chlapci, který zatím přežil.“ Pohledem zhnuseně přejížděl po řadě třesoucích se kouzelníků, mužů, jejichž ženy stály bokem, aby viděly, jak pošetile se jejich muži zachovali. Jak pošetile se obětovali… Většina z nich byla čisté krve, proto mu byli ještě odpornější._

_Takové škody…_

_„Někdo by rád vyjádřil svou podporu správným myšlenkám?“ dal jim šanci prozřít. Dovolil jim politovat své pošetilosti a zřít pravdu. Přidat se na tu správnou stranu. Nikdo. Samozřejmě. Ve jménu toho, po němž je vesnice pojmenovaná, provolávají Potterovým čest. Pošetilci._

_„Pak mějte na paměti, že to je vina jen a pouze Harryho Pottera. Jen kvůli němu vám vezmu to nejdražší, co máte. Zabijte je,“ pokynul pak rukou svým věrným. Do řady před ním teď mířila desítka hůlek. Na každého muže jedna._

_Pomalu kývl hlavou ve znamení pokynu k seslání kouzla a s potěšením sledoval nelíčenou hrůzu, jaká se v pochopení vepsala do tváří mužů, když desítka zelených paprsků zasáhla své cíle. Cíle, kterým se nestali oni sami, nýbrž ty, které to celé měly sledovat z povzdálí._

_Prostranstvím se rozlehl bouřlivý mnohonásobný výkřik, zatímco on sám se otočil a vyslal do dálky jediný dobře mířený paprsek. Monument vzdávající hold rodině Potterových se rozletěl do všech stran, jako by v jejich srdcích byla umístěna nálož. Ten už dohromady nikdo nedá. Hrdlem se mu ven dral další smích pramenící z pocitu zadostiučinění. Harrymu Potterovi už nezůstalo vůbec nic._

Severus náhle sykl a vytáhl z kapsy hábitu očarovanou minci. Několik vteřin tupě zíral, než vydechl: „Godrikův Důl.“ To už Harry stál jako opařený a nepřítomně hleděl před sebe. „Bože.“

Slova k němu dolétala, ale nevnímal jejich význam. Hlavou mu rezonovalo jediné: _Je pozdě. Je pozdě._

„Harry!“ Severus stál před ním, nejspíš ho i držel za ramena – nebylo to důležité, přitom ještě před pár minutami by za takovou reakci dal kdeco. _Je pozdě_. Nemůžou je zachránit. Už jsou mrtví. Viděl to… Pozdě…. Někdo s ním zatřásl. „Harry!“

_Harrymu Potterovi už nezůstalo vůbec nic._

„Nesmíš tomu podlehnout.“

_Zabijte je._

Až když se přes bolestí sevřený hrudník prudce nadechl, uvědomil si, že zadržoval dech. Ostrá bolest mu vystřelovala po těle, až se zalykal. Nedokázal odlišit realitu kolem sebe od představ ve své hlavě, všechno mu splývalo v barevný kolotoč a rychle ztrácel pevnou půdu pod nohama. Netušil, jak se ocitl v Godrikově dole, ale zíral na muže všech věkových kategorií, jak v náručích svírají své manželky a proklínají Pána zla i Harryho Pottera. A měl z toho radost.

Ne. To nebyl on. Zavřel oči a snažil se soustředit. Musel se od toho odpoutat, jeho myšlenky se prolínaly s těmi Vodlemortovými, nedokázal je odlišit. Jenomže musel.

„Harry.“

Tohle mu mohlo pomoct. _Severusi._ Hledal skulinku, kterou by se dostal ven, cítil bezmoc a svíralo ho zoufalství, že se to nepodaří.

_Severusi_.

„No tak, Pottere, tohle jsme si nedomluvili.“ Slyšel ho mluvit a společně s hlasem měl najednou před očima i tvář rámovanou prameny černých vlasů a podrážděný pohled. A pak sklouzl ke vzpomínce z vánoc, probudil se vedle Severuse a tehdy jeho pohled nebyl ani trochu podrážděný, byl plný hřejivého ujištění. Byl tam pro něj, a když Voldemort naposledy vraždil a on toho byl svědkem, Severus tam pro něj byl znovu. A teď také.

„Severusi,“ zašeptal a konečně si byl jistý, že ty představy a vzpomínky, i to, co právě teď vidí, jsou skutečně jen a jen jeho.

„U všech mozkomorů, Pottere,“ oddechl si a Harry se k němu natáhl a obtočil mu ruce kolem zad. Pomalu se přestával třást. Zesílil objetí a Severus mu ho oplatil a zhluboka úlevně vydechl. „Co se stalo?“ zašeptal pak s jasnou obavou, jako by se odpovědi děsil, ale Harry ještě nedokázal popsat, co viděl. Nemůžou to změnit a Řád už tam byl, takže pro jednou si vzal oddechový čas, který tolik potřeboval. Dětinsky mu zabořil hlavu k rameni a odmítal odpovědět. Severus nenaléhal, ani ho neodháněl, a tak po chvíli povolil napětí a uvolnil se. Neodežene ho. Ještě chvíli jen tak stál a uklidňoval se známou vůní a pocitem bezpečí, který ho obklopoval společně se Severusovýma rukama.

„Myslím, že to všechno souvisí,“ zašeptal pak a nechal se jemně odstrčit tak, aby se mu Severus mohl dívat do očí. Neochotně se vzdal objetí. „Dursleyovi, útok na studenty, záměrně zavraždil tu mladou rodinu tolik podobnou mým rodičům. A teď… Severusi, on zavraždil nevinné ženy z rodin, které vyjádřili podporu Potterovým… Je pozdě. Nemůžeme jim nijak pomoct. Jak se mohl dozvědět, že jsme tam byli? Nebo to nesouvisí? Může to být jen náhoda? Přestávám tomu věřit… Chce mě zlomit. Jenom… Proč? Chci říct… o viteálech pravděpodobně ještě neví, tak čeho se tak… bojí?“

Severus ho celou dobu pozoroval s lehce zastřeným výrazem, jako by se pohyboval ve vlastních vzpomínkách, a na konci souhlasně pokýval hlavou. „Myslím, že máš pravdu. Bojí se tě.“

„Ale proč? Na základě čeho? Nedávám mu žádné podněty k tomu, aby vraždil nevinné.“

„To nevím. Může ho sžírat proroctví. Nevím,“ odmlčel se a pak zhluboka vydechl. „Co se tam stalo?“ Převyprávěl mu to, čeho byl před pár minutami svědkem.

„Víš, že to není tvoje vina, že?“ zeptal se Severus.

Nevesele se uchechtl. „Tak se na to zeptej těch mužů, kteří ztratili všechno.“

„Tohle není tvoje vina, Harry. Možná jsi nesnesitelně otravný Nebelvír, ale svět se netočí jen kolem tebe.“

„Chtěl bych se tam jít podívat.“

„To nepřipadá v úvahu.“

„Nemusím se tě ptát.“

„Ničemu tam nepomůžeš, víš to dobře.“

„Zatraceně! Tohle mu přece nemůže jen tak projít! Nedovolím mu, aby si dělal, co chtěl, aby vraždil nevinné a házel to na mě. Nesmí už nikomu ublížit, i kdyby to mělo znamenat, že se mu vydám na milost.“

„Říkám to naposledy. Ničemu. Tím. Nepomůžeš,“ zavrčel.

„Musím _něco_ udělat! Prosím, v tomhle mě musíš pochopit!“

„Chápu, ale soustřeď se na to podstatné. Viteály,“ připomněl mu znovu.

„Ano, já vím,“ kývl odhodlaně. Měl pocit, že ho svazuje desítka neviditelných provazů a na hrudi mu leží obrovský menhir. Nemohl se nadechnout. Nemohl se zbavit svého úkolu, ani odpovědnosti. Jenomže nevěděl, kde pokračovat, studenti ani učitelé nevěděli nic užitečného a jejich možnosti se zužovaly.

„Šedivá dáma,“ vydechl v jakémsi záchvatu pochopení. „Podle Lenky je ztracený několik století, co když ale existuje někdo, kdo by si na něj mohl pamatovat? Jak dlouho tu jsou duchové?“ Pohlédl na Severuse s nadějí a obavou. Doufal v potvrzení své domněnky a obával se, že v tom najde nějakou skulinu, něco, proč to nedává smysl.

Severus obezřetně přikývl.

„Měli bychom říct McGonagallové, co víme,“ navrhl Harry.

V ředitelně ale panoval víc než jen ruch. Ředitelka se právě se zápalem, který u ní Harry snad ještě neviděl, dohadovala s Remusem. Zůstal stát ve dveřích jako opařený, zatímco Severus pohledem přeletěl místnost a vešel dovnitř. Harry ustoupil ze dveří, které se za ním s vrznutím zavřely. To vzbudilo pozornost.

„Vy jste tu ještě chyběli,“ pronesla ostře ředitelka a Harrymu vylétlo obočí vzhůru. Střelil pohledem k Severusovi, který se jen mračil. „Remusi, kde je Joseph teď?“

„U Svatého Munga, vypadá to s ním bledě. Je zázrak, že to přežil, opakovaně ho mučili Cruciatem.“

„Co se stalo?“ vložil se do toho Severus.

„Smrtijedi zaútočili na Godrikův Důl. Vraždili,“ zavrčel Remus a obezřetně přitom pokukoval po Harrym. „Předtím ale chytili Josepha Polštáříčka. Je v bezvědomí, takže nevíme, co po něm chtěli.“

„Jdu za ním,“ oznámil Severus nekompromisně a hrnul se ke krbu. Harrymu trvalo dvě vteřiny, než se rozhodl jít s ním a než ho doběhl.

„Kam si myslíte, že jdete?“ obořila se na ně Minerva, jindy tak klidná a tichá dáma. Teď ale nastalý zmatek zjevně nedokázala uchopit.

„Je bezpodmínečně nutné vědět, co prozradil. Co řekl, že zaútočili zrovna na Godrikův Důl?“

„Ten muž je v bezvědomí, nic vám neřekne.“

„To ani nemusí,“ zabručel na půl úst.

„Severusi! K tomu v žádném případě nedostanete svolení!“ Harry těkal pohledem z ředitelky na Severuse a v tuhle chvíli nechápal, o co mezi nimi jde. Záblesk, který se mihl odhodlanýma černýma očima, ale dával všem v místnosti najevo, že si bude dělat, co chce, ať mu to někdo schválí, nebo ne.

„Budeme ztrácet další čas a shrneme si to. Polštáříček zná polohu sídla Řádu, jehož krb je, předpokládám, v tuto chvíli ještě stále napojen na krb v této místnosti. Ví, že jsme s Potterem spojeni, a já nehodlám čekat v nejistotě, jestli to Pán zla už ví, nebo ne, protože – buďme upřímní, Polštáříček neměl nejmenší důvod nás krýt.“

„Je člen Řádu, Severusi, samozřejmě by nic nevyzradil dobrovolně.“

„Zrovna na dobrovolnosti se jeho _výslech_ nezakládal, že?“ S těmi slovy se otočil a pokračoval dál ke krbu. „Zůstaň tady,“ nakázal Harrymu o něco tišeji, přesto stejně důrazně, když si stoupl vedle něj ke krbu.

„Jdu s tebou,“ oznámil mu úplně stejným tónem nepřipouštějícím námitky, jaký Severus použil před pár okamžiky.

„Tady jsi v relativním bezpečí. Nevíme, co prozradil. Pro jednou prostě poslechni.“

„Pro jednou prostě pochop, že jdu s tebou, bez řečí,“ odsekl rozčileně.

„Ne. Tentokrát ne.“ Zbytek boje mezi nimi proběhl prostřednictvím pohledů. Harry si byl naprosto jistý, že Severus myslí na stejné chvíle jako on – když šel Severus v létě na Příčnou a před bojem v Prasinkách. Teď měl vyhrát Severus a Harry měl ustoupit. Ale pak tu taky byla vzpomínka na návštěvu Godrikova Dolu, kde si bezpochyby byli vzájemnou oporou, a Harry nehodlal ustoupit ani o milimetr. Nechtěl znovu čekat, kdy a jestli vůbec se Severus vrátí. Severus musel vědět, jakým směrem se jeho myšlenky ubírají, protože dodal: „Nemůžeš jen tak opustit školu. Pořád jsi student.“

„Tohle snad ani nemůžeš myslet vážně,“ zamračil se. „Na tohle není čas, jdeme.“

„Má pravdu, Harry. Zůstaň tady,“ vložil se do toho Remus a Harry se otočil a šlehl po něm ostrým pohledem, který se ale rázem změnil do neutrálního výrazu, když si uvědomil, kdo na něj mluví.

„Fajn. Budu tu celou dobu jen neužitečně sedět a doufat, že se ti nic nestane, protože je naprosto logické, abys tam šel sám.“

Severus se z jeho pohledu snažil něco vyčíst, ale Harry se tvářil prostě jen uraženě. Severus kývl a konečně vstoupil do krbu. „Nemocnice Svatého Munga,“ pronesl zřetelně a zmizel ve vysokých plamenech s posledním podezřívavým pohledem věnovaným Harrymu.

Oprávněně podezřívavým.

Jen co krb pohasl, překonal dvěma rychlými kroky vzdálenost, co ho od ohniště dělila a prakticky skočil dovnitř, v ruce hrst letaxu. Vyslovil stejné místo určení jako Severus ještě dřív, než se po něm Remus stihl natáhnout. Pak už se s ním svět zatočil, a když z krbu vypadl, do nosu ho udeřil nezaměnitelný pach nemocnice. Nemusel se rozhlížet dlouho, Severus stál dva kroky před ním a jeho výraz se dal definovat jediným slovem – zuřivost.

„To si ještě vyřídíme,“ sykl tiše snaže se nebudit pozornost. Harry netušil, jak Severus věděl, kam jít, ale bezpečně poznal, že našli správný pokoj; přede dveřmi hlídkovaly dvě bystrozorky, obě členky Řádu.

„Tonksová,“ pousmál se, ale pod tíhou okolností v tom nebylo ani za mák veselosti.

„Harry, ráda tě vidím. Profesore?“ zakláněla hlavu, aby oslovenému viděla do očí.

„Posílá mě Minerva. Musím se s ním pokusit promluvit,“ oznámil formálně. Harry se kousal do rtu.

„Je v bezvědomí,“ oznámila jim Tonksová, ale o půl kroku ustoupila dávajíc jim tak najevo, že můžou jít dovnitř.

Vešli dovnitř a Polštáříček… skutečně byl v bezvědomí. Muž, který se tak rozohnil nad neochotou domácího skřítka uvařit mu čaj, teď vypadal ještě zuboženěji než právě onen skřítek. Nepřirozená bledost, bezkrvé rty a sotva patrně se zdvihající hrudník dávaly znát, že je na tom skutečně zle. Harry zůstal zírat a mimoděk ho napadlo, jak asi muž vypadal před zásahem lékouzelníků. Severus došel k posteli, která společně s nočním stolkem tvořila jediný inventář malého pokoje.

„Nic nám neřekne,“ zašeptal Harry přiškrceným hlasem. Nezdálo se, že by to Severuse zajímalo. „Co chceš dělat?“ zmocnila se ho neblahá předtucha. Severus už seděl na posteli. „Tohle bys ale vážně neměl…“ Přiložil obě ruce k mužovým spánkům. „Severusi…“ pokusil se mu to rozmluvit, ale neodvažoval se ho přerušit důrazněji.

Zašeptané _„Legillimens,“_ sotva slyšel. Neodvažoval se ani nadechnout. Když konečně Severus spustil ruce podél těla, Harry na něj upřel pohled plný očekávání a obav. Trvalo ještě několik vteřin, než se na něj Severus otočil.

„Pán zla o _nás_ ví.“


	19. Nullo modo – 18. kapitola | Lepidlo  života

**Scientia est potentia**

_Zašeptané „Legillimens,“ sotva slyšel. Neodvažoval se ani nadechnout. Když konečně Severus spustil ruce podél těla, Harry na něj upřel pohled plný očekávání a obav. Trvalo ještě několik vteřin, než se na něj Severus otočil._

_„Pán zla o nás ví.“_

V ředitelně se za tu dobu, co byli pryč, na křiku nezměnilo vůbec nic, jen přibylo několik pozorovatelů. Křiklan s velmi vážným starostlivým výrazem, profesorka Prýtová a Arthur Weasley oba tiše zamyšlení.

„Severusi!“ vykřikla Minerva obviňujícím tónem a Harrymu věnovala jen velmi nepěkný nesouhlasný pohled. Ale Harry věděl, že mu to neprojde bez následků, byl připravený přijmout trest. „Co jsi zjistil?“

Severus jí věnoval užaslý ‚ _najednou-nevadí-jakou-metodu-jsem-použil?‘_ pohled. Minerva už se nadechovala k ostré odpovědi, ale Harry ji předběhl.

„Prostě to řekni,“ vyzval Severuse klidně. Ten mu věnoval jeden z těch pohledů, o kterých Harry dosud nedokázal říct vůbec nic, ale spustil:

„Pán zla ví o spoutání mezi mnou a panem Potterem. Myslíme, že to je i důvod, proč zaútočil právě na Godrikův důl, ví, že k tomu místu máme oba blízko,“ vysvětloval věcným tónem hlasu.

Všichni jim teď věnovali starostlivé pohledy, někteří spíš vyděšené. Harry se Severusem nebyli jediný, kterých se to dotýkalo tak osobně.

„Jste v obrovském nebezpečí,“ ozval se Arthur a upíral na Severuse víc než smutné oči. Harrymu se najednou těžko dýchalo. Měl pravdu. Severus je kvůli němu ve smrtelném nebezpečí. Voldemort jde po všech, kteří s ním mají něco společného, co asi provede se Severusem, když teď ví, že je díky němu Harry silnější?

„Ne víc než obvykle,“ zamítl to Severus, ale pohled odtrhl a periferním viděním kontroloval Harryho reakci, která samozřejmě přišla vzápětí:

„Tohle nemůžeš zlehčovat. Jsi v nebezpečí,“ osopil se na něj. Severus místo odpovědi požádal o mentální spojení. Harry mu to umožnil a Severus mu poslal vzpomínku, ve které se bavili o tom, že na veřejnosti by si neměli vzájemně odporovat. Vztekle mu oplatil velmi peprným vyjádřením, co si o tom myslí, ale nahlas už neřekl ani slovo, jen ujistil Severuse, že se k tomu rozhodně ještě vrátí.

„Jak jsem řekl. Ne víc, než obvykle. Zůstal po tom útoku někdo na naší straně?“ přejel Severus pohledem z Remuse na Arthura a ředitelku. Jejich mlčení jim bylo odpovědí a Harrymu znovu docházel kyslík.

-Uklidni se. Tohle není nic, co by se nedalo řešit,- ozval se mu v hlavě Severus. Neuklidnil se.

„Překvapivé,“ zamumlal. „Dále z Polštáříčka vytáhli informaci o poloze sídla Řádu. Není ale strážcem tajemství, ani neví, kdo jím je, takže se dozvěděli, že je to na Grimmauldově náměstí. Dům vidět nemohou, přesto by nebylo moudré se teď na náměstí přemisťovat, ani jinak dopravovat zvenku. Navíc dům teď skutečně chrání pouze Fidelio, protože jim musí být jasné, že jediný kouzelnický dům na Grimmauldově náměstí je ten Blackových. Strážce by se proto měl mít obzvlášť na pozoru. Nebylo by od věci sídlo změnit a hlavně zablokovat netaxové spojení. Nezabili ho, protože chtěli, abychom věděli, že _oni ví_.“

„To nedává smysl. Proč toho naopak nevyužili?“ ozval se Remus, strhaný únavou ještě více než obvykle.

„Čeho přesně? Samy o sobě jsou jim ty informace k ničemu. Ale to, že o nich ví, v nás má vzbuzovat nejistotu, strach a podezřívavost. Není to dostatečně dobré využití?“ povytáhl Severus obočí. Harryho vědomím se provlnila myšlenka stěžující si na do nebe volající idiocii, ignoraci, nechápavost a pár dalších výrazů, které blahosklonně ignoroval.

„Někdy mě děsí, jak moc přemýšlíš jako oni,“ zavrčel na něj Remus a svůj názor stvrdil pevným pohledem. Harry zachytil další proud vzteklých reakcí ve své hlavě a dřív, než se Severus stihl rozhodnout, kterou vybrat pro hlasitý projev, položil mu ruku na rameno.

„Ničemu tím nepomůžeš. Máme důležitější věci na práci,“ promluvil k němu tiše a Remuse propálil vražedným pohledem. Ten jen překvapeně zíral, jak Severus sotva patrně kývl a sám se uklidnil.

„Máš pravdu,“ kývl Remus. „Omlouvám se,“ pronesl pak tiše směrem k Severusovi.

-Chci jim říct o viteálech,- rozhodl se v mžiku a doufal v Severusův souhlas.

-Dělej, jak myslíš. Bránit ti nebudu.-

„Chtěl bych vám něco říct,“ ujal se Harry znovu slova. Ujistil se, že má jejich pozornost a začal si nervózně mnout ruce. „Věřím vám všem, co tu jste. To, co vám chci říct, je důležité, děsivé a nikdo další se o tom nesmí dozvědět. Pokud má někdo pochybnosti, že by to slyšet chtěl, ať prosím odejde.“ Teprve teď odlepil pohled od svých rukou a rozhlédl se. Nikdo se k odchodu neměl. „Dobře. Nikdo si nesmí z jakéhokoliv důvodu dávat vinu za to, co se vám chystám říct. Je důležité uvědomit si to. Jediný, kdo je za to všechno zodpovědný, je Raddle.“ Na okamžik utkvěl pohledem na Křiklanovi, kterému se v očích objevila čirá hrůza. Už tušil…

„Voldemort stvořil viteál,“ odmlčel se a dal jim prostor to vstřebat. Místností to zahučelo. „Víte tedy, co to znamená,“ pokýval hlavou. „Bohužel mu to nestačilo. Máme podezření, že viteálů vytvořil víc.“

„Sedm,“ vydechl Křiklan nepřítomně.

„Ano, bohužel to tak doopravdy vypadá,“ povzdechl si Harry. Původně je nechtěl děsit tím vysokým číslem. „Ale mohu vás uklidnit – několik jich je již zničených. Stále ale zbývají tři, o kterých netušíme, co by mohly být.“ Severus náhle přerušil spojení mezi nimi. Harry zakolísal v důsledku neočekávaného zásahu a překvapeně se po Severusovi podíval. Ten ani jediným pohybem nedal najevo, že by se něco stalo. „Máme nějaké stopy,“ donutil se pokračovat. „Například na základě Brumbálových vzpomínek a domněnek se zdá, že jedním, za to nedosažitelným, viteálem by mohl být Voldemortův had. A potom taky víme, že jsou to předměty s určitou historickou a sentimentální hodnotou. Miloval Bradavice a toužil mít něco, co se váže se zakladateli. Zmijozelův medailon jsme zničili. Nebelvírův meč nikdy nezískal a jiný artefakt se nedochoval, zbývá tedy jistojistě Mrzimor a Havraspár. Tradují se příběhy o diadému Roweny z Havraspáru. Ale zatím se nám jej nepodařilo najít. Pokud máte nějaký nápad, jakýkoliv, sem s ním. Případně se poptejte, zkuste se zajímat o podobné artefakty. Myslím, že nemusím zdůrazňovat, abyste dávali pozor na to, s kým o tom mluvíte, a že nikdo, vážně nikdo, nesmí vědět, že se jedná o viteály.“

„Uděláme, co bude v našich silách, Harry. Tohle by nemělo být jen na tobě,“ reagoval Arthur a Harry mu přikývl.

„Děkuju. Na viteálech jsou umístěné kletby a silná ochranná kouzla, buďte v každém případě opatrní,“ uzavřel to a všichni se na několik minut ponořili do vlastních myšlenek.

* * * * *

Harryho výklad o viteálech mu znovu připomněl nepříjemnou skutečnost. Jak něco, co je ztělesněním strany světla, mohlo být nositelem duše Pána zla? Zdálo se to tak neuvěřitelné, nespravedlivé. Jak osud mohl něco takového připustit? Vysmíval se? Ale komu? Ve chvílích, jako byla tahle – Harry hovořící o viteálech s bojovným zápalem a údernou samozřejmostí – přivolával neskromné myšlenky, že možná jednou porozumí. Že dokáže pochopit, proč mu to Severus nemohl říct dřív, proč bylo důležité, aby se to dozvěděl až na úplném konci, …až nebude cesty zpátky. Zatnul zuby. Příčilo se mu to. Stále se nevzdával možnosti, že se jejich spojením třeba něco změnilo. Možná se jim podaří vymyslet způsob, jak to obejít.

_Smrt se nedá obejít, blázne_ , ozval se mu v hlavě výsměšný hlásek. Severus po něm vrhl _Silencio._

Zároveň v něm klíčila troufalá myšlenka, že by možná nemusel čekat až na konec. Že by to dokonce Harrymu říct měl. A to co nejdřív. Jenomže dal slib.

Poté, co bylo jejich neplánované setkání rozpuštěno, zamířil do svých komnat. Harry, kterého zdržel Remus, ho doběhl a srovnal s ním krok.

„Musím s tebou mluvit,“ informoval ho Harry zbytečně.

„Nepočká to do zítra?“

„Ne.“

„Tak mluv.“

„Je toho víc. Takže. Pan Weasley má pravdu. Vol- Raddle ví, že jsme spoutáni, jsi v nebezpečí a to větším než obvykle. Ať tvrdíš cokoliv. Měli bychom si držet odstup, nedat mu záminku, aby po tobě šel.“ Severus se prudce zastavil. _Bláhové děcko. Ještě se bude strachovat o moje bezpečí, když sám jde na smrt?_ Harry nedal nijak znát, že by ho to překvapilo. Neucouvl, v jeho pohledu se neodrazilo zaváhání, naopak jeho pohled pevně opětoval. Byl si vědom své síly, rovnocennosti a nebál se to ukázat. V jiné situaci, v jiné chvíli, by to Severuse nutilo přemýšlet o jejich vzájemném vztahu, kdyby jen předmět diskuze nebyl tak stupidní.

„Opět jsi nic nepochopil, Pottere,“ začal ostřeji, než měl v plánu. „To je přesně to, co čeká. Mysli si, co chceš, ale on tě zná. Ví, že mě budeš chtít chránit, i to, že nás to ve výsledku oslabí. Takže uděláme pravý opak. Musíš o tom spojení všem říct. Začni u svých přátel, a to _dřív_ , než se to dovědí odjinud. Harry na něj zíral jako na zjevení.

„To je naprostá šílenost,“ zavrčel na něj rozhořčeně, když to vstřebal, a uhnul pohledem jakoby… se strachem? To Severuse poněkud překvapilo. Neviděl žádnou souvislost, která by mohla vyvolat strach.

„Pojmenuj si to, jak chceš. Je to jediná logická možnost.“ Neměl v úmyslu na rozdíl od Harryho ukázat zaváhání, ale někde hluboko uvnitř ho cítil. Byl zvyklý mít navrch, ale s Harrym měl občas pocit, že svou pozici ztrácí, že se mu Harry víc a víc přibližuje a jejich pozice se srovnávají. Uměl s ním jednat jako s neschopným děckem, neukázněným studentem, zatoulaným kotětem a naučil se jednat s ním i jako s mladším přítelem, který potřebuje radu, pomoc, nebo společnost. Ale nebyl si jistý, jestli s ním dokáže jednat jako s rovnocenným partnerem. Tohle si poprvé uvědomil, když mu Harry v ředitelně přede všemi položil ruku na rameno, a dokonce ho prakticky nahlas okřikl, a Severus nepocítil touhu ho za to proklít, ani seřvat na tři doby. Naopak. Uklidnil se. Už ho ani neděsilo, jakou moc nad ním Harry má, protože věděl, že by toho nezneužil. Možná byl pošetilý a možná za to jednou zaplatí, ale teď prostě využije výhod, které z toho plynou. Důsledky bude řešit, až přijdou.

Začínal se v tom ztrácet. Pocity, které vyplouvaly na povrch, když byl Harrymu na blízku, ho začaly ovlivňovat víc, než by se mu líbilo. Trávil s ním dost času, pronikal do jeho smýšlení, názorů, smyslu pro humor. A čím víc pronikal, tím víc se ztrácel. Jenomže znovu – bylo mu to jedno. Ochotně před tím zavíral oči a sobecky bral, co mu bylo tak samozřejmě a bezelstně nabízeno. Užíval si společně strávené chvíle. Děsilo ho, když viděl hrůzu v Harryho očích poté, co viděl útok na Godrikův důl. Toužil zmírnit ty pocity ztráty a viny, které se v tom skelném pohledu odrážely. Chtěl všem ukázat, že on ví, že Harry dokáže být takhle silný, a že on mu může stát po boku. Jenomže v tom velkou roli hrála jedna neznámá. Harryho vlastní postoj vůči němu, vůči jejich vztahu.

„Ale nemůžu přece všem jen tak z ničeho nic oznámit, že jsem s tebou ženatý,“ rozhodil bezmocně rukama a vytrhl ho tím z úvah. Ne zrovna příjemnějším směrem a ne způsobem, který by ho tentokrát uklidnil.

„Ach, tak odtud vane vítr. Nechce se ti přiznat, že máš se mnou cokoliv společného,“ konstatoval výsměšně, rozhodnutý útokem z Harryho dostat, co od jejich spojení dál očekává. Nemohli se nechat rozdělit, protože tím by všechny ty měsíce, všechna práce a Brumbálovo snažení přišlo vniveč.

A Potter to nepopřel. Ne, Severus rozhodně nedoufal, že by to popřít mohl… To by bylo bláhově naivní, a to Severus Snape nikdy nebyl. Chtěl vědět, na čem je? Tak teď to ví.

Harry sklopil hlavu. „Tak to není,“ zamumlal.

„A jak tedy?“ donutil se říct, přestože jeho první reakce byla mnohem ostřejší.

„Jsi muž. Jsi můj učitel. Jsi o dost starší. Mám pokračovat?“ vyjmenovával tiše.

Severus v duchu napočítal do deseti a znovu použil metodu, která už párkrát zafungovala: vzpomněl si sám na sebe v jeho letech. Zmatený a hledající. A přesně to byl Potter v tu chvíli, protože zvedl pohled a jeho oči ho zradily – sám nevěřil tomu, co řekl. Otázkou ale zůstávalo, proč to tedy řekl a co tím doopravdy myslel.

„A to říkáš, protože ti to vadí, nebo protože si myslíš, že by ti to mělo vadit?“ zeptal se zcela klidně a se zájmem čekal na odpověď. A Harry zrudl. _Ach ano, přátelé pro tebe znamenají až příliš. Zapřeš mě kvůli nim? Já to snesu. Ale zapřeš kvůli nim sám sebe? To nevydržíš dlouho._ _Nedokážeš si představit, jak moc tě budou sledovat, jak moc budou hledat každou záminku. Nevydržíš to, když budeš muset lhát, abys za mnou mohl přijít, protože nakonec budeš chtít přijít. Jen na to musíš přijít sám._ „Chápu. O důvod víc, proč bys to přátelům měl říct ty sám. Bude to jen horší, když se to dozví z novin. Zůstaň u té verze, že to bylo nutné kvůli obraně.“ Víc neměl co říct a nechávaje Harryho za sebou v tichu a šeru chodeb nočního hradu zamířil do sklepení.

* * * * *

Neskutečně náročný den. Opět. Ležel v posteli s rukou za hlavou a přemýšlel o všem, co se ten den událo. V hlavě mu šumělo, jako by strávil večer na rockovém koncertě. Severus po něm chtěl, aby sám řekl o tom spojení mezi nimi. Jenomže to prostě nemohl. Do hlavy se vkrádala nepříjemná myšlenka, že to je možná jen výmluva, protože když klukům posledně řekl, že trénoval se Snapem, nebyly reakce zdaleka tak ostré, jak by očekával. I Neville, který měl k Severusovi víc než negativní postoj, to přijal s neuvěřitelným pochopením. Jediným problémem tedy zůstával Ron.

Pokud k sobě měl být upřímný, musel si přiznat, že má skutečně strach z toho, že ho kvůli tomu Ron zavrhne. Byl to první skutečný přítel, jakého kdy Harry měl, a nebyl ochotný se jejich přátelství vzdát za žádnou cenu. Společně si prošli neskutečným množstvím problémů, a když měl Rona po boku, připadalo mu to vždy snazší.

Ne, neměl by problém přiznat to komukoliv. Měl problém přiznat to svému nejlepšímu příteli, který už to vlastně věděl. Jenomže Harry si byl jistý, že kdyby s tím vyšel ven oficiálně, Ron by za tím viděl mnohem víc a nepochopil by to. Zase to bylo zamotané. Ztrácel se v nekonečném chumlu svých pocitů. Nelíbilo se mu, že na tom Severus tolik trval, ale zřejmě stejně neměl na vybranou.

Ráno přišlo dřív, než mu bylo milé, za okny byla stále ještě tma a už druhý den hustě sněžilo. Přecházet na hodiny bylinkářství bylo jako hrát si na armádu sněhuláků a vidina, že to dnes bude muset absolvovat znovu, mu na náladě vůbec nepřidávala. Sešel do společenské místnosti dřív, než se jeho spolužáci probudili a na chvíli se usadil před krbem. Vztáhl ruce k sálajícím plamenům a sledoval jejich tanec. Žaludek měl podivně sevřený nervozitou a byl k smrti nevyspalý. Všechny události uplynulých dní se mu promítaly do snů a po psychické stránce si vůbec neodpočinul.

„Tak co se děje?“ svezla se vedle něj Hermiona a položila mu ruku na koleno.

„Nebe mi padá na hlavu,“ povzdechl si a Hermiona na něj vykulila oči, dvakrát mrkla a začala se otřásat potlačovaným smíchem.

„Znáš to?“ naklonil překvapeně hlavu.

„Jasně,“ přisvědčila a ovládla svůj výraz. „Nemá to nebe náhodou jméno?“

„Jo, to asi má.“ Nebyl si jistý, že to chce rozvádět.

„Třeba Severus Snape?“

„Možná?“

„Leze to z tebe jak z chlupaté deky.“

„Voldemort včera dostal jednoho člena Řádu. Ten mu řekl o spojení mezi mnou a Severusem a Voldemort potom zaútočil v Godrikově Dole, kde povraždil víc než deset žen a nezapomněl všem připomenout, že je to moje vina, a že to stejné se stane všem, kdo mi vyjádří podporu. Severus trvá na tom, že bychom měli oficiálně oznámit naše spojení. Prý tím získáme navrch. Nechce se mi to nějak moc ventilovat nahlas, protože prostě, no chápeš. Potter a Snape,“ rozhodil rukama.

Hermiona si zakrývala dlaní ústa a zesílila stisk na jeho koleni. Objal ji kolem ramen, opřela si o něj hlavu. „Chce tě zničit psychicky.“

„Jo, docela se mu to daří.“

„Máš kolem sebe lidi, kteří tě vždycky podrží, víš to, že jo?“

„To je ta poslední bublina vzduchu, co mě ještě drží, abych se neutopil,“ přiznal tiše.

„Nemám profesora Snapea zrovna v oblibě, ale taky jsem viděla, jak se na tebe o vánocích díval. Záleží mu na tobě. Vím, že i on tě drží nad hladinou a začíná pro tebe být důležitý. Na tom záleží. Na tobě. Nikomu jinému do toho nic není a přežili jsme už horší věci.“

„Kéž by to Ron viděl stejně.“

„On to pochopí. Nebo si zvykne. Ale nehodí tě kvůli tomu přes palubu, má tě rád.“

„Doufám…“

„Jdeme se najíst?“ Harry stočil pohled ke schodišti k ložnicím.

„Ron nás dožene. Bude to v pořádku, Harry.“

„Děkuju, mám tě rád.“

Cestu do Velké síně zvládli v družném hovoru a přede dveřmi se málem srazili s Dracem. Nevypadal, že by si jich vůbec všímal, ale potutelně se usmíval. Pokud tohle Harryho šokovalo, pak Hermionin usměvavý pozdrav věnovaný Zmijozelovi to dokázal víc než hravě a málem spolkl vlastní jazyk, když Draco trochu překvapeně přání dobrého rána opětoval.

„Něco mi uniklo?“ naklonil se blíž k Hermioně.

„Ne. Všechno je v naprostém pořádku,“ skoro zazpívala.

„No jasně, akorát se zeměkoule točí pozpátku, ne?“

„Nebo nás čekají velké změny,“ pronesla tajemně a s broukáním zamířila na konec jejich stolu.

Celou snídani sbíral odvahu k tomu prohlášení, ale stejně to říct nedokázal. Ani nebyla příležitost. Útok na Godrikův Důl zabíral polovinu ranního vydání novin a i stolu se neprobíralo nic jiného. Na straně tři bylo jeho vyjádření k celé záležitosti. Zajímavé, že žádné neposkytl, ale nejspíš by to dopadlo stejně, kdyby ho skutečně poskytl – udělali by z něj idiota tak jako tak. O spojení tam kupodivu nebylo ani slovo. Díky bohu. Pohled mu zalétl ke stolu učitelů. Severus se příšerně mračil na svou snídani a pravděpodobně vůbec netušil, co jí. Stejný pohled věnoval i ředitelce, když se odvážila ho vytrhnout z jeho přežívání. Jednoslovně odsekl a než se vrátil ke své kaši, zabodl oči do Harryho. Povytáhl jedno bočí. _Už jsi jim to řekl?_ Harry pohledem uhnul.

„Vy nejste z Havraspáru. Dokonce ani nejste z jedné koleje. Ale je mezi vámi nějaké spojení,“ měřila si je Šedá dáma obezřetným pohledem, jako by z jejich strany očekávala úskok. Nebyli zrovna prototypem běžných dvojic, co se po hradě pohybovaly.

„Ano, potřebujeme Vaši pomoc. Týká se to údajně ztraceného diadému Roweny z Havraspáru. A dřív, než mi stihnete vynadat, nechci ho pro svou potřebu, netoužím si s jeho pomocí vylepšovat známky, ani nic podobného. Máme odůvodněné podezření, že byl zneužit, a chceme ho zničit.“

Šedá dáma přelétla pohledem z jednoho na druhého, Severus jeho slova potvrdil slabým kývnutím. Náhle se její podezřívavost vyhladila do smutné masky.

„A máš pravdu. Diadém skutečně existuje, a skutečně byl zneužit k něčemu příšernému.“ V mrtvých očích probleskla nevole a Harry pocítil naději.

„Víte, kde je?“ zeptal naléhavě.

„Je na místě, kde se věci ukrývají, aby se ztratily. Proto jej už nikdo nikdy nenajde,“ pronesla tajemně a vyčkávavě na ně hleděla. Severus se zamračil a oba usilovně přemýšleli. Ale nápad nepřicházel. Harry netušil, kde tu větu slyšel prvně, ale neustále se mu vracela – kde jej už nikdy nikdo nenajde.

„Je tedy vážně v Bradavicích. A Tajemná komnata to není, to už víme. Děkujeme. Děkujeme moc,“ dodal upřímně, když se od nich trochu zklamaně odvrátila. Proplula skrze nejbližší zeď a už jí nebylo. „Nějaký nápad?“ podíval se na Severuse s nadějí.

„Ne,“ zabručel, „zkus to dát jako hádanku někomu z havraspárských.“

„To není vůbec špatný nápad,“ chytil se toho Harry.

„Dobrá. Kdy plánuješ říct svým spolužákům o tom spoutání? Zbytečně to natahuješ.“

„Vstával jsi levou nohou?“ povytáhl obočí a nechápal, čím si to protivné vrčení vysloužil.

„Jen vidím, že zase nevěříš mému úsudku a ženeš se do problému. Budeš toho litovat a já ti s radostí řeknu, že jsem ti to říkal.“

„Tak fajn. O co tu jde?“ udeřil na Severuse přímo.

„Proč ti tak vadí, že by se to někdo dověděl? Tolik se za to stydíš? Po tom všem to opravdu nechápu,“ šklebil se zlověstně na Harryho, zatímco rázoval ztichlou chodbou. Jeho výlev si nedovolilo přerušit ani třeštivé brnění, které obvykle pouštělo hrůzu na studenty, co kolem procházeli.

„Nestydím!“ vykřikl stejně hlasitě a popoběhl, aby Severusovi stačil. „Nepochopili by to.“ Severus se zarazil tak prudce, že ho konečně předběhl.

„Kdo přesně by to neměl pochopit?“

„Cože? No, nikdo. Ani Ron-“

Nenechal ho domluvit. „Samozřejmě,“ odfrkl si. „Jsou to tví přátelé. Buď to pochopí, nebo tě jejich názor nemusí vůbec zajímat.

„Ale mě zajímá,“ sykl uraženě.

„Ovšem. Ale můj ne,“ zarazil svůj trumf Harrymu až do žaludku.

„Severusi…“

„Ujasni si, co vlastně chceš.“

„Prosím, počkej,“ vztáhl k němu ruku, když se znovu rozešel.

„Na tohle není čas,“ ucukl, takže Harry paží promáchl jenom vzduch.

Sklopil hlavu a nechal ho odejít. Co jiného? Nemohl do světa vytroubit, že je ženatý se Severusem Snapem. Prostě nemohl. Pořád to ani sám nedokázal stále vstřebat – ženatý, skutečně o tom nikdy takhle nepřemýšlel, stále tuhle stránku svazku popíral a odsouval do pozadí, ale zjevně to tak nešlo na věky.

Pokud by měl být upřímný, vlastně se bál cokoliv z toho připustit. Ron by ho nenáviděl a Ronovo přátelství pro něj bylo příliš důležité… Ale se Severusem se cítil dobře, hodně dobře, a uvolněně. Vyšel na nejbližší balkon a sesunul se zády po zdi do sedu. Nemohl ztratit své přátele, ale ani Severuse, obzvlášť ne teď, když se jim podařilo zjistit, že další viteál skutečně je diadém. Vlastně to úplně odstrčili kvůli sporu, zachmuřil se.

Tam, kde jej už nikdo nenajde, uchechtl se. Náhle se zarazil. Už věděl, kde tu větu slyšel. Sám ji řekl. Vzpomínka probleskla jeho myslí.

_„Jak jsi věděl, že máš míchat šestkrát po směru a jednou proti?“ Harry si uvědomil, že udělal chybu a prozradil se, ale také věděl, že Severus není hlupák, musí mu být jasné, že existuje jen jeden způsob, jak to mohl vědět._

_„Myslím, že to víš,“ zahuhňal a oči znovu spoutal s těmi Severusovými. „Věděl jsi to už tenkrát po té… po té nehodě s Malfoyem.“ Severus se trochu zarazil, jako by se naplnily jeho obavy._

_„Kdes k té knize přišel?“ vrčel pomalu tím svým zlým způsobem, který vyvolával nepříjemnou husí kůži._

_„Byla to náhoda,“ pokrčil rameny. „Nemyslel jsem, že budu v lektvarech pokračovat a neměl učebnici. Půjčil jsem si erární…“_

_„Tomu mám věřit?!“ zařval na něj._

_„Nemusíš,“ vzhlédl k němu._

_„Kde. Je.“ Odsekával velmi pomalu každé slovo, jak se snažil ovládnout nával vzteku._

_„Schovaná někde, kde ji už pravděpodobně nikdo nenajde,“ ušklíbl se. „Je tvoje,“ konstatoval, neptal se. „Hermiona mi to celou dobu tvrdila a já jí nevěřil,“ zakroutil hlavou._

Zatrnulo v něm, jak ho zasáhlo pochopení. Jak mohl být tak slepý! Vůbec nešlo o místo, které nikdo nenašel, šlo o místo, kam si lidé záměrně schovávali věci, které neměly být nikdy nalezeny. Ztratily se v chaosu a najít jeden konkrétní předmět tak bylo zhola nemožné. Celou dobu měl odpověď na talíři a neviděl ji. Rozeběhl se do sedmého patra a se stejným fanatickým zapálením vběhl do Komnaty nejvyšší potřeby. Byla přesně tak obrovská, jak si pamatoval, když zde ukrýval Princův deník. Princův… Usmál se, když si vzpomněl, jak k němu tehdy vzhlížel. Okamžitě se ale zase soustředil. Přivřel oči. Soustředil svou magii do prostoru a díky tréninku v létě dokázal velmi dobře vycítit předměty s černou magií. V domě po Siriusovi jich bylo až až. Procházel širokými ulicemi, pomalu, rozvážně. Magií propátrával prostor. Cítil jej. Natahoval se k němu. Zavřel oči, aby se lépe soustředil na počitky, které k němu prostřednictvím magie přicházely. Vnímal tu obrovskou odpornou sílu. Přibližoval se k ní. Šumění černé magie zesilovalo. Stál přímo před ním. Otevřel oči a poznal to místo.

„Proboha,“ uniklo mu z pootevřených rtů, když nevěřícně zíral na místo, kam před rokem schoval učebnici. Na vrcholku té skříňky ležel diadém Roveny z Havraspáru. Střelil pohledem do strany. První předmět, který nevykazoval známky černé magie, přeměnil na krabičku, kterou pro jistotu zabezpečil vlnou své magie, aby tu věc měl pod kontrolou. Dovnitř potom uložil diadém dávaje dobrý pozor, aby se jej nedotkl. Sebral Severusovu učebnici a opřel se do jeho nitrobrany. Nic. Byl odmítnut. To se mu teď ale vážně nehodilo. Zkusil to ještě třikrát. Bez úspěchu.

Vyčaroval patrona a poslal ho do sklepení s prosbou, aby Severus přišel do ředitelny. U chrliče pak vyštěkl heslo a bez zaklepání vtrhl do pracovny.

„Paní ředitelko!“ vyjekl a snažil se popadnout dech.

„Pane Pottere,“ prohlížela si ho starostlivě a vstala zpoza stolu.

„Našel jsem ho! Další viteál,“ vysvětloval překotně a poukázal na krabičku.

„U Merlina,“ vydechla a odvrátila se, aby přinesla Nebelvírův meč. Harry položil krabičku na stůl a otevřel ji. „To není možné,“ vydechla. Bylo nemožné necítit to ohromné zlo pulzující korunkou.

„Raději bych počkal na Severuse,“ přiznal a nervózně zabodl pohled do krabičky. Ředitelka si ho zkoumavě prohlížela, ale přikývla na souhlas. Ale Severus stále nešel. Minuty ubíhaly a napětí a nervozita narůstaly. Harry každých pět vteřin pohlédl ke dveřím. Znovu zatlačil na nitrobranu. Severus ji posílil. Paličák!

„Nepřijde,“ hlesl v náhlém pochopení, „neví, co se děje.“ Cítil tu ohromnou moc, jak se rozpíná a touží uniknout ze své cely, jak jej k sobě vábí a volá. Natahovala se k němu, prosila. Soustředil se na ni. Vnímal ji až příliš silně, zatoužil se jí dotknout. Měl pocit, že k ní patří, že je vlastně její součástí. Jako by nalezl kousek své vlastní duše. Jen se dotknout. Okusit, jaká je. Jen ochutná a pak to hned zničí. Už jen pár centimetrů a pak se spolu znovu spojí. Patří k sobě, všichni to ví a nikdo mu nemůže bránit vzít si to, co je jeho.

Na konečcích prstů už cítil slabé brnění.

* * * * *

-Harry, ne!-

Zarazil se, jako by se právě probral z komatu.

-Severusi?- vydechl tiše, nevěřícně. -Potřebuji pomoc,- dodal stejně zničeně.

„Co to u všech mozkomorů děláš, ty idiote!“ vtrhl do místnosti a pohledem přejel obrázek před sebou. Z očí mu šlehaly nebezpečné blesky a všechen ten hněv mířil na Harryho, který paradoxně pocítil neuvěřitelnou úlevu, která se vzápětí promítla do jeho pohledu. „Okamžitě to zabij!“ nakázal nekompromisně. Harry na něj s tichou prosbou upřel pohled.

„To nejde. Meč by na mě nemusel chtít reagovat,“ odmítl žádost o spojení sil. Oči pohasly a pak se ke slovu dostal bojovník, který dosud jen dřímal. Byla to ta Harryho stránka, která dokázala chladně kalkulovat, popadnout meč a rozštípnout tím tu věc vejpůl bez sebemenšího zaváhání.

Z rozlomených dílů koruny vyšel otřesný výkřik, ječivé pištění, zoufalá agónie, následovaná obrovským oblakem černého dýmu. Kouř zaplnil celou místnost, aby se vzápětí zformoval do děsivě vypadající mihotavé postavy. Bezpochyby podobizna Severuse – v té nejhorší možné podobě – černý hábit jej halil od hlavy až k patě, tvář zvrásněná hněvem a hlubokým opovržením, stejně jako bezbřehou zlobou, jak na strnulého Harryho s mečem v ruce křičel:

„Jsi jen nevděčný spratek! Nezasloužíš si nikoho, kdo by tě měl rád! Nikdo tě ani nemůže milovat, a když se náhodou takový pošetilec najde, rychle zemře. Nesnáším tě a nehodlám s tebou ztrácet už ani minutu. Nestál jsem ti ani za trochu podpory, tak co čekáš? Jsi stejný jako on – jen lidi kolem sebe využíváš a skrýváš to za masku vyššího dobra!“ vyštěkl opovržlivě a otočil se k odchodu. Harryho strnulost pominula, jak se bezděčně vymrštil dopředu s nataženou rukou a zanaříkal:

„Nechoď! Slíbil jsi to! Neopouštěj mě!“

Celý výjev byl tak naplněný hrůzou a strachem, že od něj nedokázal odtrhnout pohled ani na okamžik. Až hlasitý vzlyk jej donutil zatřást hlavou. Prudce se obrátil přímo na Harryho, jehož tvář byla bledá a celé tělo se mu třáslo. Bez zaváhání jej chytil za ramena, přitáhl k sobě, do pevného objetí a jeho hlavu si přitiskl k rameni. Postava z černého kouře se zkroutila a v silném výbuchu zmizela. Palcem pomalu přejížděl po černých vlasech a mumlal nesmyslná uklidňující slova.

„Jsem tady. Nikam nepůjdu,“ šeptal a držel jej pevně, dokud se Harry nezačal uklidňovat. Podíval se přes Harryho hlavu na Minervu, která se taktéž až teď probrala z transu a opětovala mu starostlivý pohled. Poté se ujala likvidace kousků, které z diadému zbyly, a Severus vrátil pozornost k Harrymu, který jej pevně svíral kolem pasu. „Neopustím tě,“ zopakoval tiše, protože bylo důležité, aby to Harry věděl.

„Severusi?“

„Jsem tu,“ konejšil ho tiše. Harry k němu zvedl uslzené oči a několikrát mrkl.

„Já už bych to znovu nezvládl. Je mi jedno, co na to řeknou ostatní.“

„Teď na to nemysli.“

„Ne, vážně,“ odtáhl se o pár centimetrů a upřel na něj pohled tak naléhavý, že ho zamrazilo. „Záleží mi na tobě, potřebuju tě a je mi jedno, co si o tom kdo myslí.“ Severus nebyl schopen slova. Zavládlo ticho, které přerušila až Minerva opatrným odkašláním. Harry vytřeštil oči – zjevně na ni zapomněl. Severus se na něj zašklebil a o krok ustoupil. Harry něco zamumlal a prakticky z pracovny utekl.

„Tolik k nebelvírské odvaze,“ ušklíbl se provokativně na ředitelku.

„Severusi!“ okřikla ho, ale ústa se jí zkroutila do úsměvu. „Děkuji ti.“ Kývl, ujistil se, že ta příšernost je vážně mrtvá, a šel si po svém. Sešel do sklepení a u dveří do svých komnat znovu narazil na ten nebelvírský nezmar.

„Dlouho jsme se neviděli?“ snažil se přijít na příčinu Harryho přítomnosti.

„Hm,“ zabručel, „chci se ti omluvit.“

„Za?“ optal se a nechal Harryho projít do pokoje.

„Za ten výlev v ředitelně, například? Nebo za to, že jsem se choval jako idiot? Měl jsi pravdu… A nestydím se za to, že jsi můj manžel.“ Možná se za to nestyděl, ale stejně před tím slovem zaváhal. „Myslel jsem to vážně. Záleží mi na tobě a měl bych to všem říct. Bude to tak lepší.“

„Dobře,“ přikývl. „Nechám na tobě, kdy a jak jim to řekneš, už o tom nebudeme mluvit.“ Trochu bezradně sledoval, jak se k němu Harry blíží, ale nedovolil si nijak zareagovat. Jen čekal, co bude. Harry teď stál těsně u něj, pohledem sklouzl ke svým prstům, které se právě proplétaly s jeho levou rukou. Harry obkroužil jeho prstýnek.

„Nic v nás nevzbudí takovou úctu jako člověk statečně snášející neštěstí,“ zašeptal.

„Co prosím?“ zeptal se, poněkud neschopný vnímat Harryho slova. Až příliš se soustředil na jeho pohled a dotek.

„To je na tvém prstenu. Vážím si tě pro všechno, co jsi udělal.“ Už zase nemohl najít vhodná slova. Nemohl najít vůbec žádná. Třeba na něj Potter mluvil hadím jazykem, a proto mu nerozuměl. „Zlobíš se?“ Zlobit se? Proč by se měl zlobit? Nechápal a to se mu nestávalo často.

„Ne. Jen… prsten vznikl v době, kdy jsi mě nesnášel.“

„Nesnášel jsem tě, protože jsi mě nesnášel, protože vypadám jako táta,“ ušklíbal se teď Harry, „ale to neznamená, že bych si neuvědomoval, co jsi pro mě udělal.“ Stále v prstech držel jeho prsten navlečený na prsteníčku a Severus jeho dlaň bez rozmyslu sevřel.

Viděl zvědavost, zájem, úlevu, dokázal v tom pohledu číst jako v otevřené knize. Viděl i ten drobný plamínek touhy a pocítil drobné zachvění dlaně, kterou svíral. Stále nevíš, co chceš. Po čem toužíš? A co si to nechceš přiznat?

Nepřemýšlel a nepochyboval, když se skláněl. Nezaváhal, když pravá ruka zlehka dosedla na Harryho bedra. Neuhnul pohledem, když na lehce pootevřené rty přitiskl ty své. Viděl, jak Harry doširoka otevřel oči, a docela určitě cítil, jak jim oběma srdce vynechalo několik úderů.

Okamžitě ucukl, doslova uskočil pryč. Nedokázal souvisle myslet, v hlavě mu rezonovala čirá hrůza z vlastního zkratu a reakce, která musela nevyhnutelně přijít. Harry nedýchal, nemrkal a zcela zjevně byl v šoku.

Tohle se stát nemělo.

„Harry… Já…“ koktal jako vyděšené kuře, ale k čertu, on byl hrůzou bez sebe. Nebyl si vědom jakéhokoliv náznaku, že by to udělat chtěl. „Nevím, co… Nechtěl jsem,“ snažil se nějak vysvětlit něco, co sám absolutně nepobíral. Harry na něj ještě pár vteřin třeštil oči zaseknuté v absolutním šoku, načež se beze slova otočil na patě a prošel dveřmi, které se za ním samy od sebe neslyšně zavřely.

Co… Co se to u Merlina stalo? Jak mohl takhle ztratit kontrolu? Zrovna ve chvíli, kdy Harryho přesvědčil o tom, že o nich má říct svým přátelům?! Musel se dočista zbláznit, jiné vysvětlení neexistovalo. Proč jinak by ho proboha líbal?


	20. Nullo modo – 19. kapitola | Lepidlo  života

**Temeritas est damnare, quod nescias**

Harry letěl chodbou jako splašený. Co nejdál. Proč to probůh Snape udělal? Zatracený Zmijozel, musí pořád dělat věci, které nedávají žádný smysl? Objetí, chycení za ruku – to Harry dokázal pochopit, prostě to oba potřebovali, ale nikdy v tom nebylo nic tak… nic takového! Občas měl sny se Snapem v hlavní roli, ale přisuzoval to podvědomí, které obvykle rádo odráželo všechno, co zaměstnávalo jeho mysl přes den, a spojení se Snapem zkrátka bylo výrazný zásah. Nikdy by ho nenapadlo o tom nějak víc přemýšlet, a pokud náhodou ano, rychle to odsouval do pozadí, protože se bál o Severusovi přemýšlet s jakýmkoliv sexuálním podtextem. Bál se takhle přemýšlet o jakémkoliv muži, protože to zkrátka bylo divné. Ve skutečnosti se nikdy nesetkal s nikým, koho by přitahovalo stejné pohlaví.

Na druhé straně…

Polibky se podle něj přeceňovaly. Cho se rozbrečela, a když políbil Ginny, bylo to prostě jen trapné. Rozhodně mu to nepřipadalo úžasné, natož vzrušující, o nějakých motýlech v břiše nemluvě.

Tak proč?

Proč, když se ho Severus svými rty sotva dotkl, to v něm vyvolalo takovou bouři? Proč ten dotek vnímal v celém těle, jako by měl vybuchnout? A proč to rozhodně nebyly negativní pocity? Zatraceně! Kopl do zdi. Bolelo to. Přivřel oči a znovu měl před očima ty nepatrně pootevřené rty, jak se k němu pomalu blíží, i hřejivý pohled v očích těsně před tím. Něco bylo zatraceně špatně.

Muselo to být důsledkem celkového emočního vypětí. Jo. Vždyť před chvílí zničili viteál. Jenomže ten pocit v něm z nějakého důvodu stále přetrvával a zahříval ho zevnitř.

„Do hajzlu!“ zaklel, když zaznamenal opatrný stínový útok na svou nitrobranu. Posílil ji na úroveň protiatomového krytu. V žádném případě nemohl spojení dovolit. Nebyl ve stavu, kdy by dokázal ovládat své myšlenky, natož pocity.

Konečně se zastavil a prudce se vydýchával. Stál u učebny Přeměňování a zrovna k němu mířil hlouček mladších studentů. Zapadl do místnosti.

Zamkl a svezl se na zem. Podlaha studila, ale Harry chlad sotva vnímal. Takže co teď? Ten polibek ho zjevně šokoval, ale neznechutil, a bezděčně ho napadlo, jestli by i podruhé cítil to samé. To rozhodně nebylo v pořádku, že ne? Měl se vztekat, měl být naštvaný, mělo ho vyděsit, že to Snape udělal, měl ho proklít až do sedmého kolene, nebo mu proboha měl jednu natáhnout. Ale on utekl.

Utekl, protože jakmile od něj Severus uskočil, zatoužil se okolo něj obtočit jako hroznýš a přitáhnout si ho hezky zpátky a rozhodně ho v příštím desetiletí nepustit. A to Harryho vyděsilo. Jeho vlastní reakce na polibek od muže. Protože Severus byl muž a Harry u něj nikdy neviděl jediný náznak, že by něco takového vůbec chtěl. Jasně, nikdy o tom nemluvili, ale Harry tak nějak předpokládal, že vzhledem k jejich spoutání by asi nebylo vhodné mít někde nějakou další partnerku, a byl si docela jistý, že Snape je na tom stejně. Možná od Harryho očekával … něco, nějaký vstřícný krok a teď už mu došla trpělivost… Vzpomněl si na všechny narážky, které vůči Severusovi pronesli jeho blízcí. Oni, zdá se, předpokládali, že by Severus mohl mít zájem jejich manželství naplnit. Proč jinak by se ho všichni po jejich svatební noci i později ptali, jestli po něm nevyžadoval sex? Přemýšlel o tom všem znovu a znovu, teď už s chladnou hlavou, a dospěl k překvapivému výsledku. Pokud je to Severusova cena, on ji zaplatí.

Ještě chvíli se s tou myšlenkou smiřoval a snažil se uklidnit. Když se mu to trochu povedlo, vyšel z učebny a po krátkém zaváhání zamířil do společenské místnosti, kde doufal v trochu klidu v přátelském duchu.

No… víc se asi mýlit nemohl.

Rozléhal se tam příšerný řev a vyhlídky na klidný zbytek dne rychle vzaly za své. Překvapilo ho, když ve dvou hádajících se poznal Rona a Ginny.

„Je to MALFOY!“ zařval právě Ron brunátný vzteky, čímž k sobě upoutal Harryho pozornost.

„A ty jsi idiot!“ nenechala se jeho sestra zahanbit. „Vůbec nic ti do toho není!“

„Je mi do toho všechno!“

„Co se stalo?“ snažil se Harry zjistit, poněkud vykolejený. Na vlastní starosti rázem zapomněl. Hermiona ho stáhla k sobě na pohovku.

„Ron viděl Ginny s Dracem, když se líbali,“ zašeptala.

„A kvůli tomu takhle vyvádí?” zamrkal.

„No,” pokrčila rameny Hermiona s výmluvným pohledem směrem k sourozencům.

A to byla poslední kapka.

Prudce se postavil a došel k Ginny. Stál teď vedle ní a měřil si Rona nepříčetným pohledem. „Víš, jak jsi nedávno odsuzoval Snapea, že mě soudí za věci, které dělal můj otec?“ osopil se na kamaráda příkře. Ron chtěl něco odseknout, ale Harry mu nedal příležitost. „Draco bojoval na naší straně a zachránil několik životů,“ otočil se s významným pohledem na Ginny, „takže bys sakra konečně měl odhodit svoje předsudky a zbytečnou nenávist!“ dopomáhal si gestikulací rukama, takže teď mířil ukazovákem přímo na Ronův hrudník, jako by ho snad chtěl proklít. Jen mu chyběla hůlka v ruce.

„Tak jako jsi to udělal ty se Snapem?“ odsekl Ron zuřivě a výsměšně ironicky se zasmál. „Možná bych se tedy měl s Malfoyem taky rovnou oženit!?“ zařval pak vztekle a tak hlasitě, že – pokud ne v celém hradě, v Nebelvírské věži určitě – nezůstal jediný člověk, který by ho neslyšel.

V místnosti by v tu chvíli bylo slyšet pírko spadlé na polštář. Harrymu i Ronovi se rozšířily oči překvapením a hrůzou. Oheň v krbu si nedovolil praskáním přerušit nastalé ticho. Křivonožka nechal svou kočičí eleganci daleko za sebou a skočil pod skříň. Bylo mu úplně jedno, že volné místo již zabírá žabák Trevor. Několik Nebelvírů nasucho polklo nebo otevřelo pusu, aby ji beze slova zase zavřeli.

Harry pevně semkl rty k sobě. Věděl, že by měl něco říct. Cokoliv. Vynadat Ronovi. Postavit se za Severuse. Prostě. Něco. Udělat. Ale slova stále nepřicházela. Ticho bylo nadále podivně otupující a nepřirozené. Nikdo se nehýbal, čekali na jeho reakci.

Teď to určitě přijde, teď to popře, nebo se oba rozesmějí. Ale nic se nedělo. Je to tedy pravda?! Otázky se zrcadlily ve všech očích kolem.

Trvalo několik vteřin, než se rozhodl. Kašle na to, co si myslí ostatní.

„Ano, možná bys měl. Třeba by ti to prospělo, tak jako mně,“ zasyčel a pak o něco důrazněji pokračoval: „Oženit se s ním je jedna z mála věcí, kterých ve svým životě nelituju.“ Nemusel zvyšovat hlas, přesto byla jeho slova jako rána bičem. Neměl důvod čekat na reakce. Otočil se na patě a z věže, kam šel hledat úkryt a útěchu, zase rázně vydupal.

* * * * *

Tento víkend Severus rozhodně neklasifikoval jako klidný, a tak ho v první chvíli ty podivné pohledy ani nezaujaly. Když ale potkal už třetí hlouček studentů, kteří podvečer trávili bloumáním po chodbách hradu, a zírali na něj, jako by měl uprostřed hlavy vyleptanou díru, pojal podezření.

Zkontroloval celý hábit, dokonce zamířil do blízké umývárny, aby se bleskově prohlédl v zrcadle. Ne, nic neobjevil. Pokračoval proto v cestě do Velké síně na večeři a víc si všímal těch podivných pohledů, snažil se je analyzovat. Byly to pohledy odhalující strach, ale také očekávání. Takhle se studenti obvykle tvářili, když někdo v učebně zkazil lektvar a všichni čekali trest, který musel nevyhnutelně přijít. Záhadou k rozlousknutí bylo, co se u všech mozkomorů zase stalo. Byl by ochotný obětovat výtisk _Tajů mentálních spojení_ na to, že se to týkalo Harryho. Nepříjemně ho píchlo v hlavě. Mohl Harry rozšířit, že ho Severus políbil? Podal to jako Severusovu bláhovost a doufání v něco intimního? Bavil se nad tím teď se svými nebelvírskými spolužáky?

Měli by si o tom promluvit, ať už to mělo dopadnout jakkoliv. Severus věděl, že by měli, ale nedokázal se přinutit udělat první krok. Vlastně ho udělal, ale Harry to odmítl, teď tedy byla řada na něm. Svého stanoviska se držel přesně do okamžiku, kdy si sedl na své místo ve Velké síni a pohled upřel na Harryho, který se snažil stát neviditelným. A to navzdory všem pohledům, jež se na něj upíraly. Harry byl středem pozornosti většiny studentů a rozhodně si to neužíval.

Váhal. Nebyl si jistý, zda by vůbec měl zkusit s Harrym promluvit, a pokud ano, jakým způsobem. Opatrnost by byla na místě, ale ukázat prostřednictvím mentálního spojení opatrnost, znamenalo odhalit pochyby a ukázat slabost. A na slabost teď prostor nebyl. _Ne, pro slabost nebyl prostor nikdy_ , opravil sám sebe a veškerou frustraci z nedostatku faktů pohřbil pod masku své běžné přezíravosti. Pokud to nebude fungovat, přijde na jiný způsob, jak si s Harrym promluvit. Nutně potřebovali nastavit hranice a nová pravidla. A taky musel vědět, co se děje.

* * * * *

Ačkoliv se Harry velmi urputně soustředil na svou rybu, ze které pečlivě preparoval všechny kosti, jen aby to vypadalo, že jí, neunikl mu jediný pohled, který se mu zabodl do zad nebo do ruky.

Stáhl nitrobranu, když se mu o ni Severus otřel. Došlo mu, že ho měl jít nejspíš informovat už dřív.

-Pottere!- ozvalo se Harrymu v hlavě s obvyklou přezíravostí, kterou poprvé dokázal ocenit. -Visí mi na krku chropotal, o kterém nevím, nebo na mě všichni zírají, jako by mě viděli poprvé v životě, z jiného důvodu?-

-Všichni už to ví,- zabručel Harry neochotně poté, co vstřebal překvapení ze Severusova přístupu. Tak nějak očekával, že kolem sebe budou chodit po špičkách, ale jen na to pomyslel, došlo mu, že to by nebyl Severus. A Harrymu spadl ze srdce obrovský kámen, potřeboval aspoň jednoho člověka, se kterým se mohl bavit normálně. Tak, jako by se před pár hodinami nesesypal obrázek, jaký o něm jeho spolužáci měli.

-Co přesně?- zeptal se Severus věcně.

-Že jsme manželé.-

Překvapení. -Jak se to přihodilo?- Harry přivolal vzpomínku na poslední událost ve společenské místnosti Nebelvíru.

-Aha… Skutečně toho nelituješ?-

-Ne, nelituju toho. Jestli se mě chceš zbavit, musíš vymyslet něco efektivnějšího,- usmál se Harry váhavě.

Znovu zmatek. Pátrání po Harryho pocitech. -Ty se vážně nezlobíš.-

Harry na to nereagoval a změnil téma. -Zdá se, že každý v téhle místnosti čeká, až uděláme něco, co je utvrdí v tom, že je to pravda,- postěžoval si.

-Ano, s tím se dalo počítat. Možná bych ti měl udělat žárlivou scénu, nebo tě proklít za to, že jsi to vyžvanil. Nebo proklít Weasleyho za to, že to vyžvanil.-

-Jo, možná by na mě pak přestali zírat.- Oba se na okamžik odmlčeli, taktně ignorujíc myšlenky toho druhého.

-Malfoy a Weasleyová, to se nejspíš zapíše do kronik,- poznamenal pak Severus.

-Hned vedle Potter a Snape?- rýpl si Harry.

-Pravděpodobně… Budeme muset být ještě opatrnější než dosud.-

-Jo. Tresty už nepřipadají v úvahu,- přisvědčil mu Harry zamyšleně. Už takhle si jistě vyslechne hromadu narážek.

-Zjevně. Na druhé straně už vlastně nepotřebujeme záminky.-

-Budou hledat jakýkoliv náznak, že mi nadržuješ,“ brblal Harry a zkontroloval pohledem své nejbližší okolí. Stále na něj zírali.

-Když ho nenašli dosud.-

-Pravda… No, půjdu se utopit. Dobrou noc.-

-Počkej s tím do zítra. To už bude ředitelka zpátky a papírování tak bude na ní, což mi zpříjemní večer.-

Harry se uchechtl. -Mám ti poslat vzdušný polibek?-

-Ano, v to jsem doufal celou věčnost,- zpražil ho Severus a spojení ukončil. Harry po něm střelil pohledem, než se zvedl od stolu, a bylo to nejspíš to nejhorší, co mohl udělat. Okamžitě se rozeběhlo šeptání podél celého stolu. A tak se rovnou usmál. Když už, tak pořádně.

A Severus se kousl do tváře.

* * * * *

Ron s ním nemluvil, Ginny se na něj omluvně usmívala, Hermiona ho probodávala střídavě soucitnými a nesouhlasně-starostlivými pohledy, Nebelvíři na něj koukali jako na blázna, občas si neodpustili rýpnutí nebo sexuální narážku na tresty se Snapem, případně se mu pro jistotu úplně vyhýbali. Zmijozelové ho nejspíš přesunuli z kategorie „vyšinutý magor“ do „zavrženíhodný idiot“. Zkrátka byl středem všech nenávistných, rádoby vtipných i opovržlivých útoků a po dvou dnech už toho měl vážně víc než plné zuby.

„Hej, Pottere! Jdeš na trest se Snapem? Musíš leštit kotlíky, nebo něco jinýho?“ Zarazil se a napočítal do tří. Než se otočil, stejně v prstech svíral hůlku a cítil, jak jí vztekle proudí jeho magie, která zároveň pulzovala kolem něj. Musel se zklidnit, ale bylo to tak těžké! Rozvažoval, kterou kletbou začít, ale za zády jeho mrzimorského spolužáka se vynořil Severus. Harrymu se zablýsklo v očích a pro jednou necítil potřebu před ním zmizet.

„Proč se na to nezeptáš přímo profesora Snapea? Určitě je kompetentnější ti odpovědět,“ usmál se na Martina mile. Po dvou dnech ignorování všech pokusů o jeho zesměšnění si vážně užil šok, který se odrazil v Martinově obličeji, když pochopil.

„Na co by se mě měl pan Gibbs zeptat?“ vložil se do toho Snape s přezíravým nezájmem. Martin Harryho doslova prosil očima, aby nic neříkal. Harry nereagoval a Severus si založil ruce na prsou. „Poslouchám, pane Gibbsi.“

„Eh. To nic, jen jsem žertoval, pane.“

„Také se rád pobavím,“ pronesl Snape líně, s důrazem na poslední slovo.

„Jen jsem se Harryho ptal, jestli dnes bude hodina Obrany.“

„Ovšem to je přímo k popukání,“ zavrčel Severus. „Zmizte,“ sykl. Rozhodně Gibbse nemusel přemlouvat, vystřelil pryč, jako by mu hořel hábit. „Příště bude držet jazyk za zuby,“ odtušil Severus směrem k Harrymu.

„Doufám,“ zamručel Harry. Byl z toho vážně unavený.

„Ono je to přejde.“

„Předtím, nebo potom, co skočím z věže?“ ušklíbl se Harry a pohled stočil k oknu.

„Potom, pravděpodobně.“

„Díky. To pomohlo.“

„Jen se ti snažím ukázat, jak hloupé je si to brát osobně.“

„Chm. Musím na hodinu,“ kývl rozpačitě na pozdrav a zamířil do učebny Kouzelných formulí. Napadlo ho, že rozhodně není jediný, kdo cítí rozpaky. Napětí mezi ním a Severusem opadalo pouze tehdy, když mluvili skrze propojené nitrobrany. Při osobním setkání, kterému se ale Harry poslední tři dny vyhýbal ze všech sil, to bylo přesně takovéto. Napjaté, nepřirozené, nucené. Celá ta situace mu nebyla příjemná, ani ho nebavila. Ale nevěděl, jak z ní ven.

* * * * *

Harry seděl ve společenské místnosti přímo u krbu a listoval učebnicí lektvarů kvůli pojednání o využití žabošnečích nehtů v analgetických lektvarech. Trklo ho to tak náhle, že si dal učebnicí do čela. Celý den chtěl něco udělat, ale nemohl si vzpomenout, čeho se to týkalo. Vyběhl do ložnice, sáhl do nočního stolku a zabalil dárek do lesklého, světle zeleného papíru. Sebral neviditelný plášť a nepozorován se proplížil společenskou místností i celým hradem až do sklepení. U vstupu do Severusových komnat se mu otřel o nitrobranu, aby na sebe upozornil, než zašeptal heslo a vešel.

„Ahoj,“ pozdravil, když Severus vyšel z pracovny.

„Nečekal jsem tě.“

„Já vím. Možná to mělo být překvapení?“ usmál se Harry váhavě.

„A čemu za ně vděčím?“ mračil se na něj Severus s jistou předtuchou vepsanou v očích. Harry z kapsy hábitu vytáhl balíček a mlčky ho podal Severusovi, který ho teď propichoval nevrlým pohledem.

„Všechno nejlepší,“ připojil.

„Tohle není zrovna zmijozelský odstín zelené,“ poukázal Severus na podivnou světlou barvu balicího papíru, když balíček převzal. Zároveň Harrymu pokynul, aby se posadil.

„To schválně. Nemusíš mít pořád všechno tmavé,“ potřásl káravě hlavou a neměl se k přesunu na pohovku.

„Nemám všechno tmavé,“ ohradil se dětinsky. „Mám oranžovou ložnici,“ dodal pak a způsobil tím Harrymu záchvat smíchu. Založil si ruce na prsou a čekal, až to Harryho přestane bavit.

„Prosím, běž se podívat,“ mávl rukou ke dveřím do ložnice. Harrymu zamrzl úsměv na rtech.

„Prosím, řekni, že si vymýšlíš.“

„Proč bych to, u všech mozkomorů, dělal?“

„To by bylo popření jednoho z paradigmat kouzelnického světa – Severus Snape nežije v jeskyni!“

Severus se na něj s despektem mračil a snažil se tvářit hrozivě. No, na Harryho už to neplatilo. „Ach ano, zapomněl jsem, že jsme celé letní prázdniny strávili v jeskyni, spali na zemi a lovili mamuty… Vážně Pottere, nepřestáváš mě děsit.“

„Mám to v popisu práce.“

„Tak už si, u Merlina, někam sedni a zmlkni. Dáš si něco?“

„Čaj, prosím.“

„Co takhle kávu?“ navrhl Severus, když si Harryho přeměřil pohledem.

„Bože, jo!“

„Tušil jsem to,“ utrousil a zamířil ke kuchyňskému koutku.

„Kafe mi strašně chybí. Ty to ani nerozbalíš?“

„Ne, myslím, že tě budu napínat půl roku, jako ty mě,” houkl Severus od komody, na které chystal kávu pro Harryho.

„Cože? Sakra! Já na to úplně zapomněl! Pořád se něco dělo. Co… co to bylo za lektvar? Jakou má trvanlivost?“

„Prakticky dlouhou, ale stihl jsem za tu dobu vyvinout něco lepšího, takže je ti vlastně k ničemu.“

„Á-ha?“ zamžoural na Severuse tázavě.

„Někdy ti o tom povím víc,“ odbyl ho.

„Dobře. Když slíbím, že si ho při nejbližší příležitosti vyzvednu, rozbalíš si svůj dárek?“

„Předpokládám, že nedáš pokoj, dokud ho nerozbalím, takže ano, jen co se dovaří voda.“

„To stihneš, než se dovaří.“

„Kdybych věděl, že budeš tak dotěrný, nikdy bych si tě nepořídil,“ postěžoval si Severus polohlasně.

„Hele…“ chechtal se Harry. Severus před něj postavil velký hrnek s kávou a sám si nalil medovinu. Usadil se do křesla a začal opatrně rozbalovat papír.

* * * * *

„Klidně to roztrhni,“ pobízel ho Harry.

„Ticho.“

Konečně z papíru vypadla omšelá učebnice lektvarů. Severus ji okamžitě poznal a zůstal na ni chvíli hledět. Opatrně ji otevřel a prolistoval. „Nemyslel jsem, že ji ještě někdy uvidím,“ přiznal. „Děkuji ti. Dám ji k ostatním.“

„Ostatním?“ podivil se Harry.

„Ano, z každého ročníku jedna. Jen tahle chyběla.“

„Páni,“ zamumlal Harry obdivně a blaženě upíjel. „Tohle mi tolik chybí,“ povzdechl si po chvíli a pošilhával po svém hrnku.

„Tak až ti bude kofein zase chybět, klidně se zastav,“ ušklíbl se Severus a Harry se rozzářil jako blikač v ohrožení.

„Vážně?“ zamrkal.

„Je-li pro tebe šálek, respektive kotel, kávy vrcholem extáze, nějak to přežiju.“

„Děkuju,“ usmál se upřímně. Severusovi se nechtělo po dlouhé době klidnou atmosféru mezi nimi narušit, ale bylo to nutné.

„Chtěl jsem s tebou mluvit o sobotě.“

„O čem?“ zarazil se Harry a sklopil pohled.

„O tom polibku. Nehodlám akceptovat, že se tváříš jako by se nic nestalo. Udělal jsem chybu.

„Já dělám, že se nic nestalo?“ povytáhl Harry obočí a Severus na to nereagoval ničím jiným, než svým přezíravým pohledem. „Lituješ toho?“ zamumlal Harry s očima už zase upřenýma na desku stolu.

„Ano,“ kývl Snape odhodlaně. Harry krátce zakroutil hlavou.

„Pitomost. Nikdy nic neděláš bezdůvodně.“ Do očí se Severusovi ale stále nepodíval. Harry měl pravdu, Severus nic nedělal bezdůvodně, jenom si občas ty důvody prostě odmítal připustit.

„Harry…“

Nenechal Severuse domluvit. „Mrzí mě, že jsem tak zareagoval. Vážně jsem to nečekal, neviděl jsem žádný náznak, že bys něco takového chtěl, překvapil jsi mě. Ale pokud je to to, co po mně na oplátku za všechno chceš, chápu to a přijímám. Řekl jsem ti, ať si řekneš o cokoliv a hodlám to dodržet.“

Ticho. Mrazivé pochopení kolem Severuse obtočilo své úponky a zabodávalo mu trny do zátylku, do žaludku, po zádech k rukám a zpátky. Udělalo se mu fyzicky zle. Tohle bylo tak špatné v tolika rovinách, že neměl nejmenší ponětí, u které by měl s vysvětlením začít.

Polkl. Teď to byl on, kdo sklopil zrak k desce stolu, neschopný odolávat nervóznímu pohledu. Husí kůže stále štípala na rukách, polil ho studený pot. Tohle prostě bylo moc, a to si o sobě rád myslel, že ho jen tak něco nezlomí. Harryho slova mu stále zněla v hlavě a s novou a novou intenzitou do něj šťouchala prsty a snažila se ho vyprovokovat k jakékoliv reakci. Té ale nebyl schopen. Jak měl Harrymu vysvětlit, že mu svým polibkem v žádném případě nic takového naznačit nechtěl, když to Potter bral jako samozřejmost? Šokovalo ho víc, že Harry ani nebral v potaz jinou možnost než tu, že po něm Severus vyžaduje sex jako platbu? Jako svou cenu za spoutání? Nebo snad to, že – pokud by to byla pravda – na to ten blázen tak samozřejmě přistoupil? Každopádně Severusovi k vhodné reakci chyběla jedna zásadní věc – jeho vlastní postoj. Musel vědět, proč ho políbil, aby tím Harryho mohl praštit přes čumák. Protože ten kluk se právě zachoval jako pitomec, a pravděpodobně si toho výjimečně nebyl absolutně vědom.

Políbit Harryho byl zkrat, ale něco ho muselo podnítit. Vzpomínal, přehrál si znovu celou situaci, ten letmý dotek rtů, a znovu v tom nenašel ani stopu odporu z jeho nebo Harryho strany. A to bylo ono – on si v tu chvíli byl stoprocentně jistý, že to Harry chce. To znamenalo jediné, že se Harry jen opět bál vyslovit pravdu nahlas sám před sebou, a Severus si nebyl jistý, jestli na takové věci není už trochu starý a trochu málo trpělivý.

„Nevíš, co říkáš,“ zamumlal nakonec skrze suché rty.

„Vím, co nechci,“ odpověděl Harry váhavě.

„A to je?“

„Nechci se vrátit zpátky.”

„Jak si vůbec můžeš myslet, že by mé setrvání bylo podmíněné něčím takovým?” zavrčel Severus. Svůj vztek, který ho plnil, měl ale pod kontrolou.

„Máš na to právo,” zamumlal Harry.

„A to podle tebe znamená, že ho musím zneužít?”

„Ne, to ne,” odpověděl Harry váhavě, neochotně, jako by si pomalu uvědomoval, co vlastně řekl.

Severus se zhluboka nadechl a pro jednou zase ignoroval své vlastní potřeby. Tedy zejména chuť vyřvat si na Pottera hlasivky, hodit mu na hlavu nadávku na každé písmeno z abecedy a ještě jednou pozpátku, a pokud by to pořád nechápal, milostivě by ho vyrazil ze svého bytu dřív, než by proti němu zvedl hůlku. Místo toho mlčel. A nejspíš to fungovalo, protože Harry po hodné chvíli promluvil:

„Jsem naprostý idiot. Můžeš mi to říkat každý den a ještě ti za to poděkuju.”

Ta chuť Severuse nepřešla.

„Omlouvám se, že mě to vůbec napadlo. Jen… pořád nechápu, proč jsi to udělal.”

„Já taky ne.” Teď lhal, ale bylo to pro dobro Harryho.

„Aha,” kývl Harry, ale pak se na něj zase podíval s těmi otazníky v očích. „Nelžeš? Protože já to musím vědět. Musím vědět, na čem jsem – jsme,” opravil se.

„Protože jsem chtěl a protože jsem nenašel náznak, že ty bys nechtěl,” odpověděl tedy Severus popravdě.

„A-ha,” vydechl Harry ztěžka. Ticho, které následovalo, bylo ubíjející. Ale znovu zjevně zafungovalo. „Můžeš mě, prosím, praštit?” zašeptal zmučeně.

„Slabší nebiju.”

„Hele!” ohradil se Harry dotčeně se špatně skrývanou jiskrou pobavení.

Mlčky zírali do plamenů, neochotní mluvit o čemkoliv. Slov už padlo ten večer dost a oba získali spoustu námětů na přemýšlení. Ticho nebylo napjaté ani nepříjemné, oba ho potřebovali. Místnost zalilo šero, když Severus zhasl svíce a nechal prostor ozařovat jen plameny z krbu.

„Chtěl bych zítra na hodině Obrany předvést ostrý souboj,“ promluvil nakonec Severus tiše, když do krbu poslal třetí poleno.

„Chm?“

„Potřebuju tě k tomu.“

„Hmmmm.“

„Ty spíš?“

„Ne. Jo. Nevím. Asi usínám,“ huhlal Harry tiše, rozespale.

„Jak to po takové koňské dávce kofeinu dokážeš, je mi vážně záhadou.“

„Možná to bude tím náročným začátkem roku,“ zabrblal Harry. „A teď mě čeká osm pater nahoru,“ protočil oči a zívl.

„Tak tu zůstaň,“ zareagoval Severus, aniž by nad tím nějak uvažoval. Na gauči je místa dost. Zarazil se, až když na něj Harry vykulil oči. „Ehm, to nebylo vhodné. Zapomeň na to.“ Severus překotně vstal, aby odnesl hrnky do kuchyně. Normálně by to zvládl kouzlem, ale potřeboval trochu vyčistit atmosféru. Jenomže když se ani ne po dvou minutách vrátil, klimbal Harry zkroucený na gauči.

„Aspoň si lehni,“ přesvědčoval ho Severus polohlasně, ale dočkal se jen zamumlání, které až příliš připomínalo „Dobrou noc.“ Nechal ho být a šel se umýt. Když se vrátil, posadil se do křesla a pár minut si Harryho jen prohlížel. To šílené děcko se sebevražednými sklony si ho omotalo kolem prstu. Severus v jeho přítomnosti říkal a dělal věci, nad kterými mu zpětně zůstával rozum stát. Po smrti Brumbála to byl právě Harry, ke komu měl nejblíže. Potřeboval u sebe někoho, kdo ho bere se vším všudy, a zdálo se, že přesně to Potter dělá. Akceptuje ho ve svém životě s chybami, s jeho minulostí i povahou.

Bylo to zvláštní. V Harrym jako by se neustále prala jeho dospělá a teprve dospívající stránka. Dokázaly se v něm střídat tak rychle, že měl Severus co dělat, aby na tu změnu stihl pokaždé zareagovat. Harry se dokázal chovat jako zcela dospělý, rozumný muž, který ví, co je třeba udělat, a taky pro to udělá všechno, co bude v jeho silách. A vzápětí provedl nepromyšlenou hloupost a následky řešil, až když to bylo nevyhnutelné. Jeho nezkušenost byla takřka hmatatelná, ale to byla touha učit se také. Učil se rychle a s ním i Severus sám. Jejich spojení jim poskytovalo spoustu nových možností a posílilo je. Severus to dokázal ocenit.

Hodil přes Harryho deku a nechal ho být. Jeho záda bolet nebudou… Vzpomínka probleskla jeho myslí. „ _Tak pojďte. Tady spát nemůžete.“ V zorném poli se mu mihla část Harryho těla a něco ho tahalo za loket. Cosi zabručel. „Tak prosím, klidně si tu zůstaňte, ale ráno se nebudete moct pohnout a já nevynechám jedinou příležitost, abych vám to připomněl.“_ Ušklíbl se. Tiše zaklel. Otočil se na patě, vrátil se k Harrymu.

„ _Liberacorpus_ ,“ zašeptal a pohybem ruky Harryho opatrně položil. Ruka mu spadla dolů z gauče.

„Pusťte si zvíře do bytu a nacpe se vám pod pyžamo,“ postěžoval si Severus pro sebe a novým pohybem hůlkou Harryho vmanévroval do své ložnice. Než ho položil na postel, přeměnil mu oblečení na pyžamo a shodil boty. Díky Merlinovi za kouzla. Znovu Harryho přikryl a povzdechl si, když se Potter ve spánku okamžitě zavrtal hlavou do polštáře. Tiše za ním zavřel.

Jedna probdělá noc ho přece nezabije, pomyslel si, když si sedal s knihou a zbytkem medoviny do křesla. Usnul, než stihl dočíst čtvrtou stránku.


	21. Nullo modo – 20. kapitola | Lepidlo  života

**Ubi est concordia, ibi est victoria.**

Severus stál a mířil před sebe hůlkou, aniž by tušil, co se stalo. Ještě ani nestihl mrknout, a už měl o situaci před sebou celkem jasno. Z krbu vystupovala ředitelka školy a on musel usnout, vzhledem k tomu, že ho hučení v ohništi charakteristické pro letaxové cestování probudilo. Sklonil hůlku a pokoušel se přijít na to, čím si vysloužil ten káravý pohled. Minerva očima přelétla celou místnost a Severus ji napodobil, už jen proto, že si ještě nestačil uvědomit, jak se to stalo, že usnul v obývacím pokoji. Rozečtená kniha, pár svící, medovina… Nic závadného.

„Dobrý večer,“ pozdravila Minerva s teď už nepopiratelným podrážděním.

„Čemu vděčím za tak pozdní návštěvu?“ Ne, neměl ponětí, kolik je hodin, ale tipoval k půlnoci. Žena proti němu přimhouřila oči. Jako by ji znejistěl. Nejspíš se ale v duchu ujistila o svém přesvědčení a rázně kývla hlavou.

„Pominu fakt, Severusi, že jsi za mnou nepřišel dnes po desáté hodině do ředitelny, jak jsme se dohodli, a nenamáhal ses ani omluvit, i to, že jsi mizerný hostitel a nabídnu si místo k sezení sama. Jestli sis myslel,“ začala po krátké odmlce, během které se posadila do křesla, kde dřív toho večera seděl Harry. V tom okamžiku mu vše sepnulo a nedokázal se donutit říct jediné slovo. Harry spí ve vedlejším pokoji. V jeho ložnici. U Merlina, tohle rozhodně nebylo dobré. „…nepodařilo, Severusi.“ Zachytil své jméno, aniž by tušil, o čem to mluvila. „Jsi v pořádku?“ prohlížela si ho teď starostlivě, zatímco jeho mysl pracovala na plné obrátky.

Odpověděl stažením obočí i rtů. Uhnul pohledem. Oči mu padly na opěrku gauče, přes kterou byl položený Harryho plášť. Samozřejmě věděl, že s ním Harry přišel, ale až doteď si nevšiml, že ho odložil. Obvykle se ho z nějakého důvodu snažil před Severusem skrývat. Severus udělal chybu – zůstal pohledem připoutaný k plášti příliš dlouho. Minerva se pomalu natočila a sledovala, kam se dívá. Zalapala po dechu, když pochopila.

„Severusi! Harry je tady?!“ udeřila na něj.

„Zjevně,“ nutil se do nevrlého tónu, jako by to byla samozřejmost, že tu Potter přespává, jako by na tom nebylo absolutně nic špatného. Stále si připadal trochu jako ve snu, všechno bylo podivně zmatené, nemyslelo mu to.

„Vysvětli mi, co se tu děje.“ Minerva se do klidného tónu zjevně nutila také, přesto byl její hlas podbarvený zlobou.

„Potter sem přišel večer, usnul v křesle. Přenesl jsem ho do své ložnice, nic víc,“ snažil se ji přesvědčit.

„To je zcela dostačující! Uvědomuješ si, že takhle by to být nemělo?“ vyčítala mu Minerva.

„Byla to náhoda. Souhra náhod.“

„Severusi. Stále jsi učitel této školy a on je student. Kdyby se kdokoliv dozvěděl-“

„Jsme manželé,“ nenechal ji Severus domluvit. Zněl tak nepřesvědčivě i jí, nebo jenom sám sobě?

„Ano. A oba víme, jaké povahy to manželství je. Nebuď slepý, to ti není podobné,“ naléhala na něj jeho kolegyně. „Ničemu tím nepomáháš.“

„Nemá to teď zrovna jednoduché, poté, co ten génius Weasley…“

Tentokrát Minerva přerušila jeho: „Jednou to prasknout muselo. A mělo to být mnohem dříve. To ale není předmětem diskuze. Nemůže před svými spolužáky utíkat a nemůže se schovávat tady.“

„Jistě, odvážný Nebelvír problémům vždy čelí a ještě se u toho tváří hrdě,“ založil si ruce na prsou.

„Netahej do toho kolejní příslušnost, sám to odsuzuješ,“ sepsula ho Minerva chladně. A měla pravdu, což ho rozčilovalo.

„Takže co? Mám se dívat, jak se mu všichni pošklebují a tvářit se, že mu to přeju?“

„Nebuď směšný. Samozřejmě, že ne. Jen ho nemůžeš schovávat. Nedopusť, aby se uzavřel před okolním světem.“

„Tohle je absurdní,“ odfrkl si Severus. Maskoval tím fakt, že netušil, co by vlastně měl říct.

„Ano, to je,“ souhlasila Minerva. „Proto to musí skončit. Vím, že ti na něm záleží, proto mu to nedovol.“

„Mám ho podle tebe od sebe držet dál? To je nemožné, právě proto, že už všichni ví…“

„Nesmíte mísit školní povinnosti s těmi osobními, ať už je povaha vašeho spojení jakákoliv. Na veřejnosti se budete chovat stejně jako dosud. Jako by se nic nestalo.“

„To nezvládne.“ Harry teď potřeboval oporu možná ještě mnohem víc, než kdykoliv předtím a Severus měl být ten, kdo mu ji bude odpírat? Stejně jako jeho přátelé by ho od sebe měl odehnat? Ne, nemohl dopustit, aby měl Harry pocit, že je sám, byť jen na mikrosekundu. Minimálně proto, že to bylo přesně to, co Pán zla chtěl.

„Je to pro jeho dobro.“

„Jak by mohlo?“ zvýšil Severus hlas z nedostatku trpělivosti.

„Ty myslíš, že je správné, když se k tobě tak upíná?“

„Potřebuje někoho na své straně.“

„Má na své straně spoustu lidí, proto mu nedovol, aby se od nich odvrátil.“

V Severusovi to vřelo a neměl zájem v konverzaci dále pokračovat. „Dobře,“ kývl stroze.

„Neuděláš to, že ne?“

„Ovšemže ne,“ zavrčel a hledal vhodný, posléze i nevhodný, způsob, jak se jí už zbavit.

„Co je to s tebou, Severusi?“ Nepříjemná vzpomínka z dob jeho studií probleskla jeho myslí. Odehnal ji a znovu se soustředil na Minervin pokračující monolog. „Rozmysli si dobře, kam tohle chceš směřovat.“ Zamračil se na ni, takže dodala: „A ať už se rozhodneš jakkoliv, dotáhni to do konce.“ Teď už v jejím hlase nebyl nesouhlas nebo vztek, ale čistá starost. Bral by zpět ten vztek.

„Je to všechno?“ odvrátil od ní pohled a nutil se do protivného tónu. Ve skutečnosti byl prostě jen unavený.

„Vlastně ne. Všechno nejlepší, ty starý protivo,“ zatvářila se Minerva samolibě, vytáhla z kapsy malou krabičku, ťukla do ní hůlkou a dárek se na její dlani zvětšil. Knížka. Severus svou kolegyni probodl pohledem, který jistojistě vyjadřoval všechno, co by jí tak rád řekl, mnohem lépe než slova, a tu věc od ní převzal. Nebelvíři. Prostě si to nemohou odpustit.

Čekala. Protočil oči. „Děkuji,“ zavrčel a dárek rozbalil. Běžné bylinky v lektvarech nejsložitějších. Dobrý výběr, Severus ji znal, četl ji několikrát, ale ve vlastní sbírce ji neměl. „Děkuji,“ poděkoval znovu, tentokrát upřímně, což Minerva samozřejmě odměnila dalším samolibým úsměvem. Někdy ji vážně nesnášel.

Nelíbilo se mu, co mu řekla. To ale neznamenalo, že by o tom nepřemýšlel. Naopak, přemýšlel a hodně. A samozřejmě s ní nakonec musel souhlasit. Harry se nesměl odloučit od svých přátel, protože je ve svém životě potřeboval.

* * * * *

„Harry!“ Proč na něj volají, ať ho nechají spát. „Harry, no tak! Musíš vstávat.“

„Ještě ne,“ donutil se zaskuhrat a snažil se pochopit, kdo po něm co chce. Proč by měl vstávat, když je všude kolem tma? Zabořil hlavu do vyhřátého polštáře a doufal, že to vetřelce odradí. Ne, ten někdo si pořád trval na svém. A sebral mu polštář. Harry zabručel a donutil se otočit ke zdroji hluku a světla. Zíral teď na Severuse a snažil se přijít na to, jak a hlavně proč Severus stojí u jeho postele. Jak se vůbec dostal do jejich ložnice? Ale neměl by ze své postele vidět tu Seamusovu, nikoliv dveře a jakousi komodu? Rozhlédl se kolem sebe a nechápal už vůbec nic. Bílé zdi, skříň, komoda a noční stolek, přičemž nic z toho jistojistě nebylo inventářem nebelvírské věže.

„Ano, je to moje ložnice a moje postel, a jestli z ní okamžitě nevystřelíš, udělám s tebou krátký proces. Musíš se vrátit do věže, než se ostatní vzbudí. Budeš moct říct, že ses vrátil pozdě v noci.“

„Usnul jsem tu?“

„Usnul jsi na pohovce,“ odpověděl Severus neochotně a na Harryho vykulený pohled dodal: „Bolela by tě záda.“

„A ty jsi spal…“

„V křesle,“ zavrčel. „A bolí mě záda. Což mě činí velmi netrpělivým a velmi nevrlým.“

„Jo, jasně. Promiň,“ zamumlal Harry kajícně a vyhrabal se z peřiny do té příšerné zimy. Kde k čertu vzal pyžamo?!

„Jen jsem ti ho přeměnil,“ než Severus odpověděl na nevyřčenou otázku, mávl hůlkou a Harry měl zpět své oblečení z večera.

„Jo, díky. Tak já mizím.“ Harry nervózně přešlápl na prahu Severusovy ložnice.

Severus kývl. „Uvidíme se na snídani.“

V obývacím pokoji Harry sebral svůj plášť a skrytý všem případným očím se plížil ztichlými chodbami. Stáhl jej až u Buclaté dámy, kterou musel probudit, aby ho pustila dovnitř. Značně neochotně a s opovržlivým pohledem. Vysápal se do nejvyššího patra věže a s rukou na klice zívl. Brýle mu sklouzly k nosu. Protočil oči a upravil je. A v tom to ucítil. Ze dveří sálala magie. Ne obvyklá magie hradních zdí nebo soch či brnění. Bylo na nich umístěné nějaké kouzlo. Vyslal pramínek magické energie a napojil se na strukturu kouzla. Poznal ji, ale k čemu by někdo na dveře umístil kouzelnický alarm? Snad jedině proto, aby dotyčný byl informován, až bude někdo odcházet. A nebo vcházet, došlo mu vzápětí.

Žaludek se mu zhoupl. Nastražili na něj past, aby věděli, kdy se vrátí do ložnice? Tolik k významu slova „přátelé“, pomyslel si Harry se stopou ublížení. Sešel zpátky do společenské místnosti, svezl se do křesla, dvakrát mávl hůlkou a po chvilce ještě usnul.

„Harry?“ Proč ho pořád někdo budí?

„Jo?“ otevřel zmateně oči a zíral na rozmazaného Nevilla. Reflexivně začal šmátrat po brýlích.

„Co tu děláš?“

„Oh, musel jsem tu večer usnout,“ zahuhlal Harry rozespale, když se rozhlédl po místnosti.

„Večer jsi tu ale nebyl…“ poznamenal Neville a ošil se, jako by mu bylo krajně nepříjemné se Harryho vyptávat.

„Cože? Aha, jen jsem byl za Snapem dát mu dárek k narozeninám a pak si mě zavolala ředitelka a minimálně do půlnoci jsme- Promiň, nesmím o tom mluvit,“ zamračil se omluvně na spolužáka. „Pak jsem ještě chtěl dopsat tohle pojednání, což se mi zjevně nepodařilo,“ ušklíbl se a zvedl ze stolku u křesla pokaňkaný pergamen. „Musel jsem u toho usnout. Bože, moje záda,“ protáhl se a vstal. Viděl, že ho od schodů pozoruje Ron a věnoval mu jeden velmi nemilý pohled. „No, půjdu si dát před snídaní sprchu.“

„Jasně, zatím,“ usmál se na něj Neville radostně a zamířil k východu. Kolem Rona prošel a zcela záměrně ho ignoroval. Tohle bylo tak zatraceně v háji.

* * * * *

-Všechno v pořádku nebo ti ta kaše ubližuje?- ozvalo se Harrymu během snídaně v hlavě, když Severuse nechal projít svou nitrobranou.

-Chm.-

-Neskočili na to?-

-Na dveřích byl alarm, co se spustil, když se dveře otevřely,- zabručel Harry neochotně.

-Bylo to zlé?-

-Kdybych si toho včas nevšiml, nevím, jak by to dopadlo.-

-Překvapuješ mě, Harry.-

-Sebe taky, vzhledem k tomu, že jsem usínal za chůze.-

-Takže je to v pořádku?-

-Je v pořádku, že se mě přátelé snaží dostat?-

-Když to řekneš takhle…-

-Jsem naštvaný. Hodně.-

-Máš na to právo.-

-Hmm. Jinak dobré ráno.-

-I tobě, snad budeš mít lepší den než noc.-

-Nebyla tak špatná.-

-Ne?-

-Aspoň první polovina ne. Vážně si dáváš na chleba marmeládu a sýr?-

Frustrovaný povzdech. -Kvalitní vysokoprocentní sýr a marmeládu, ano. A nesnaž se to pochopit,- dodal Severus rychle.

Harry se zasmál. -Díky, vážně jsi mi zlepšil ráno.-

-Uvidíme, jak dlouho ti to vydrží.-

-Víš něco, co já ne?-

-Když do lektvaru, který se používá i při těch nejobyčejnějších otravách, přidáš místo celých listů děhalu tinkturu, získáš lektvar s rychlejším nástupem. A při otravách se vždy hraje o vteřiny. Do lektvaru na popáleniny je vhodnější přimíchat krtičník a durman v opačném pořadí, než jak je to běžně zažito, protože v původním pořadí krtičník snižuje účinky zemědýmu a…-

-A mohli bychom tu být několik let, než bys vyjmenoval všechny ty jedy, chápu… Myslel jsem něco ohledně aktuálního dění, nebo proč by mi to nemělo vydržet?-

-Ne… Jen měj oči otevřené.-

-To mám,- povzdechl si a Severus spojení přerušil.

Harry šel na snídani záměrně později než jeho spolužáci, proto ho překvapilo, když se vedle něj mihly rezavé vlasy.

„Ahoj,“ usmála se zvesela Ginny.

„Ahoj,“ kývl a donutil se úsměv oplatit. Ona si nezasloužila, aby si na ní vyléval svůj vztek.

„Mrzí mě, co se stalo,“ hodila po něm pohledem opatrně kontrolujíc jeho reakci.

„Mě asi ani ne,“ pokrčil Harry rameny. „Jen si musím sníst, co jsem si nadrobil, a vážně by to bylo mnohem lepší, kdybych nestál proti svému nejlepšímu příteli. Já jen vlastně nechápu, proč se Ron tak vzteká!“

„Už mu stačilo mnohem míň,“ poznamenala Ginny věcně, zatímco vyzobávala čokoládu ze svého müsli.

„Jo… To já vím,“ zabručel Harry a srovnal si brýle na nose. „Ale co mu tolik vadí?“

„Zastáváš se Draca a profesora Snapea, dvou lidí, proti kterým jste vždycky stáli. A společně. Víš, já myslím, že Ron si vždycky připadal tak nějak odstrkovaný ve stínu tolika bratrů… Mohla bych vyprávět,“ protočila dívka oči, „ale on to snášel hůř a s tebou si najednou připadal rovnocennější, konečně byl pro někoho důležitý. Nevím, jestli to dává smysl, ale prostě se bojí. Potřebuje tě. Jasně, má Hermionu, ale to není stejné…“

„To mě nenapadlo… Ale taky – já tolik nesnáším, když mě někdo soudí za to, co dělal můj táta, a pak to stejné udělá Dracovi můj nejlepší kámoš. Vážně mě to naštvalo.“

„Myslela jsem, že ti víc vadí, že všem prozradil, že ty a Snape…“

„Být to o pár hodin dřív, tak nevím. Ale něco se stalo a já si uvědomil, že mi na něm záleží. S ním si připadám svobodnější, což je docela paradox, když jsme spoutaní, ale prostě je to jiný.“

„Jak jiný?“ zajímala se Ginny.

Harry zvažoval, jestli jí to vůbec říkat, ale zřejmě byla jediná, kdo ho chtěl poslouchat.

„Nevím, jak to popsat. Když něco zkazím, prostě řekne, že jsem idiot, nebo mi na rovinu řekne, co mu vadí a ať už to nedělám. Ale není uražený několik dní. Připadám si s ním v bezpečí, protože je silnější… Bože, tohle nedává smysl ani mně. Promiň, bylo to moc.“

„Ne. Vůbec ne. Chápu tě. Jsem ráda, že nejsem jediná, kdo propadl kouzlu Zmijozelů,“ zakřenila se na něj Ginny.

„Kouzlu?“ vydechl Harry pochybovačně. „Jsou na zabití!“

„Naprosto,“ souhlasila Ginny se smíchem. „A proto je milujeme!“ rozléhal se nad stolem její zvonivý smích, až přitáhl pozornost několika páťáků sedících o kus dál.

„Ne!“ vyhrkl Harry až příliš rychle. Zarazila se. „Já… To ne. Ne…“

„Oh, promiň. Z toho, cos říkal…“ pokrčila rameny a potutelně se na něj culila.

„Prakticky jsme spolu chodili a ty si myslíš, že… Jsi blázen,“ obvinil ji Harry nepřesvědčivě.

„Harry,“ oslovila ho tónem, jako by neuměl do pěti napočítat, „nebuď idiot.“ Poplácala ho po rameni a nechala napospas vlastním, značně nahlodaným, myšlenkám.

* * * * *

Později ani nevěděl, jak celý týden přežil, nic mu v hlavě neutkvělo. Snad jen to, že při všech hodinách až do čtvrtečních Dějin čar a kouzel seděl sám a se Severusem se viděl jen jednou. Nejradši by skočil z věže.

Zapadl do nejbližší volné lavice. Bylo to stejné, jako když mu v pátém ročníku nikdo nevěřil, že se Voldemort vrátil. Ale tenkrát přátelé stáli při něm. Teď si připadal jako ještě větší vyvrhel, jako by ho Nebelvír absolutně odstřihl. A pokud před vánoci měl pocit, že neví, kam patří, teď to bylo mnohem horší. Jeho zmatek prohlubovala také Severusova náhlá odtažitost. Nečekaně vedle něj vrzla židle. Překvapeně vystřelil hlavu vzhůru a zůstal civět na Draca Malfoye.

„Jestli se to snažíš zhoršit, tak tě zklamu, víc už to nejde,“ ušklíbl se na něj Harry.

„Zhoršit co?“ nenechal se Draco odradit a usadil se vedle Harryho, jako by se nechumelilo.

„To, jak jsem v očích ostatních zavrženíhodný,“ odfrkl Harry ironicky.

„Kašli na ně, Pottere.“ Harry se na něj překvapeně podíval. Vážně ho teď bude Draco Malfoy utěšovat? „Jsou to jen Nebelvíři,“ dodal Draco a zasmál se vlastnímu vtipu. Harry protočil oči. „Tak třeba já jsem ti chtěl poděkovat.“

„Aha. Rádo se stalo. A čím že jsem si to vysloužil?“ zamrkal Harry zmateně.

„Podržel jsi Ginny, když se do ní ten osel pustil.“

„Ten osel je její bratr a můj přítel.“

„To se ale vůbec nevylučuje. Navíc, když se tak vůbec nechová.“

„Chm. Takže Zmijozel mi přišel poděkovat a Nebelvíři mě za to zavrhují jako duševně chorého, to je velmi výhodný obchod.“

„Riziko povolání,“ pokrčil Draco rameny.

„Nepomáháš. Přísahám, že jednou napíšu návod na používání Zmijozelů,“ zabručel Harry víc pro sebe, než pro Dracovy uši.

„Nemůže to být tak hrozné, když vycházíš se Severusem,“ oponoval mu Draco.

Harry přitakal. „Ještě žiju jen díky tomu, že si dělám pečlivé poznámky. Nesrkat. Nemlaskat. Nemluvit. Nedýchat. Neobjímat na veřejnosti. A tak, no znáš to.“

Draco se na něj prudce otočil a vykulil oči. „Ty jsi ho objal někde venku?!“

„Nepokoušet se vtipkovat,“ dodal Harry další položku na seznam a Draco si viditelně oddechl. Harry se pro sebe uculoval „Takže… Ty a Ginny? Jak se to přihodilo?“ zazubil se.

„Pottere!“ okřikl ho Draco a nepatrně se začervenal.

„Nech toho a vyklop to.“

„O vánocích jsme se nějak zapovídali…“ Harry se usmál, ale další řeči přerušil profesor Kratiknot, když se pustil do výkladu.

* * * * *

„Pottere, pojďte sem.“ Harry dvakrát zmateně mrkl, pokrčil rameny a přešel dopředu. Doprovázelo ho několikeré zachichotání a pošklebování. Severus to prozatím ignoroval. Ukázku, která měla následovat, plánoval mnohem dříve, ale po zásahu ředitelky si nejdříve potřeboval další postup srovnat v hlavě.

„Od pondělí bude znovu oficiálně otevřen soubojnický klub. Nyní uvidíte, co se tam můžete naučit, pokud k tomu budete přistupovat vážně. Je jen na vás, abyste zvážili, do jaké míry dokážete ubránit svůj život. A pokud stále ještě žijete v bublině, v níž se vás válka netýká, zvažte znovu svůj původ, svou kolejní příslušnost a politické změny v posledních týdnech.“ Úšklebky na rtech jeho studentů zamrzly nebo zmizely jako pára nad kotlíkem. Nahradily je zatuhlé pobledlé obličeje.

Bez dalších slov nebo varování vykouzlil štít, který měl zabránit případným zbloudilým kletbám v ohrožování studentů. Poté se prudce otočil a vypálil po Harrym oblíbenou kletbu. Cítil, samozřejmě že cítil, náraz do Harryho štítu. Oslabil ho, ale neměl čas o tom dále přemýšlet, protože mu útok byl oplacen. Několikanásobně, což si samozřejmě nenechal líbit.

Čas byl to poslední, na co se v tu chvíli soustředil, přesto by jeho odhad byl nějakých deset minut. Deset minut ostrého souboje způsobilo, že cítil vlastní pot stékající po tvářích a uvědomil si svou druhou chybu. Bylo to poměrně dlouho od posledního tréninku s Harrym – je možné, že za tu dobu zapomněl, jak schopný Harry je? Vnímal sílu svého štítu a také poznal Harryho další kletbu. Pokud do něj narazí, štít praskne. Vyčaroval proto standardní Protego a zároveň instinktivně ustoupil stranou.

Kletbu sice odrazil, ale stál teď k Harrymu levým ramenem, navíc mírně zakloněný. Přímo ukázková chyba. Zachránilo ho jen Harryho zaváhání, které přišlo v důsledku poznání, že to je ten okamžik, kdy má zasadit poslední ránu.Tato kratinká nerozhodnost dala Severusovi šanci se srovnat a najít v sobě sílu pro posílení štítu, který jej obaloval. Souboj se tím protáhl o další vteřiny, spíš minuty. Zdálo se, že Harry má, na rozdíl od něj, stále dostatek sil.

Severus vypálil další kletbu a Harry ji ani nenechal narazit do svého štítu. Bleskově použil Protego a kouzlo se obrátilo proti Severusovi, který nestačil zareagovat dostatečně rychle.

Cítil prasknutí svého štítu takřka fyzicky, jen zlomek vteřiny před tím, než mu do prsou narazil šedivý paprsek, který vyslal vibraci do celého jeho těla. Pak už cítil jen, jak zády narazil do zdi. Ignoroval tepání v hlavě a v místě, kudy magie vložená do kouzla vnikla do jeho těla, a překotně se postavil.

Zatuhlost na obličejích studentů zůstala a přibyla k ní otevřená ústa.

„Pro dnešek konec. Do zítra se rozmyslete, nahlásíte mi jména.“ Trvalo ještě pár vteřin, než se vzpamatovali a postupně ze třídy odešli. Harry zůstal.

„Omlouvám se, neměl jsem…“

„Udělal jsi přesně to, co jsi měl,“ nenechal ho Severus domluvit a vysloužil si tím jeden velmi skeptický pohled.

„Netušil jsem, že něco jako soubojnický klub plánuješ.“

„Neplánoval jsem. Ale je to nutné,“odpověděl Severus neochotně. Neměl zájem se s Harrym vybavovat, ale také na něj nechtěl být zbytečně hrubý.

„Nutné?“ povytáhl Harry obočí.

„Pochybuješ?“ podivil se Severus upřímně.

„Vůbec ne. Jen mě to, no, překvapuje,“ pokrčil Harry rameny.

„Je to sobecké, ale chci věřit, že by přežili aspoň pár vteřin souboje tváří v tvář smrtijedům.“

„Naučil jsi je… nás. Toho hodně.“

„Ne dost. Další hodiny jsou nutné. Soubojnický klub nám je zajistí. Potřebovali to vidět, protože spousta z nich má neustále pocit, že se jich to netýká, že válka je tam venku. Ale ona tam nebude napořád.“

„Dobře, můžu se zapsat?“ usmál se Harry a nervózně přešlápl.

„Už jsem tě napsal.“ Harry nejdřív povytáhl obočí, ale pak se zazubil. Původně měl Severus v plánu využít ho jako svého asistenta, ale po Minervině intervenci mu, neochotně, došlo, že by to nadělalo víc škody než užitku.

„A měl by sis u madame Pomfreyové nechat vyšetřit barvocit,“ upoutal na sebe opět Harry Severusovu pozornost.

„Prosím?“

„Bílá.“

„Prosím?“ zopakoval Severus poněkud zmateně.

„To je barva ve tvé ložnici.“

„Nemáš náhodou hodinu?“ opáčil Severus.

„Mám,“ zamumlal Harry, po předchozí radosti ani památky.

„Tak zmiz.“

„Můžu večer přijít?“ zeptal se Harry opatrně, jako by se už předem bál odpovědi.

„Mám dnes spoustu práce.“

„Pomůžu ti.“

„Harry…“ vydechl Severus a snažil se sebrat. Proč to bylo tak těžké?! Měl letitou praxi v nepříjemnosti, odmítání, ponižování, a přesto, když došlo na Harryho, neustále sám sebe kontroloval. Lezlo mu to krkem, ale ne víc, než kdyby Harrymu ublížil.

„Nemám rád, když moje jméno používáš jako stop slovo,“ zamračil se na něj Harry a uraženě se otočil k odchodu. Po pár krocích se zastavil a otočil zpět. „Měl bys vědět, že jestli mě od sebe zase zkoušíš odehnat, nedám se.“

Severus vydechl až s tichým cvaknutím zavíraných dveří. Bylo to mnohem obtížnější, než si představoval.

* * * * *

Po hodině Obrany zamířil do skleníků. Nevrlý, zmatený a naštvaný na celý svět. Byl přesvědčený, že pokud na něj teď někdo promluví, rozcupuje ho na kousíčky, které už nikdo nikdy neposkládá do kupy.

„Hermiona chce, abych byl s tebou ve dvojici. Že bychom si to měli vyříkat,“ přišel k němu Ron a celou dobu, co mluvil, se na Harryho vztekle mračil. Harry zatínal zuby a veškerou silou, kterou v sobě našel, se nutil ke klidu. Tohle totiž byla příležitost, jak to zase alespoň částečně napravit. Odpustil si proto cupování na kousíčky, zklidnil se a podíval se upřeně na Rona.

„Fajn. Tak já začnu. Jsi můj nejlepší kámoš a vždycky budeš. Za poslední rok se toho ale změnilo příliš na to, abychom to mohli ignorovat. Doufám, že to jako můj přítel dokážeš respektovat.“ Víc neměl, co by řekl. Teď už to nebylo na něm. Přesto, nebo spíš právě proto se reakce tolik obával.

„Mluvíš tu o Snapeovi! Harry, to prostě nedává smysl!“ rozhodil Ron rukama značně zoufale.

„Tobě ne,“ potřásl Harry hlavou. „A ani nemusí. Jen tě prosím o pochopení. Nebo aspoň respektování.“

„Harry…“ začal Ron způsobem, ve kterém Harry poznal Ginny a její starostlivý tón.

„Nenuť mě si vybírat,“ skočil Harry kamarádovi do řeči dřív, než ho mohl začít poučovat.

„Vybral by sis jeho?“ vyjel Ron šokovaně. Harry nevěděl. Vybral by si jeho?

„Já nevím, Rone,“ přiznal naprosto upřímně.

„Po tom všem?! Po tom všem, co tobě, nám prováděl. Po tom všem, co jsme společně zažili. I přesto by sis vybral jeho.“ Teď už Ron jen konstatoval hlasem plným zklamání. Harry ho ale nechtěl zklamat. Nechtěl zklamat nikoho, a svého přítele ze všech nejméně.

„Rone, prosím…“

„Ne! Ne, tohle nepochopím. Promiň,“ vydechl a oddupal na druhou stranu skleníku číslo pět. Harry tam vydržel ještě půl minuty. Pak se prostě sebral a odešel.

Vešel do hradu a přemýšlel, kam by vlastně měl jít. Věděl přesně, kam by jít chtěl, ale zdálo se, že ani tam poslední dobou není příliš vítaný. Přesto to musel zkusit. Opřel se o Severusovu nitrobranu a po jasně patrném váhání byl vpuštěn dovnitř.

-Hledám azyl,- vydechl úlevně, přesto s jistou opatrností. Měl sevřený žaludek, jak se bál dalšího odmítnutí.

-Víš jistě, že jsi svůj požadavek zaslal do správného státu?-

-Ano.-

-Jsem v laboratoři.-

Dolů seběhl. Zaklepal, a aniž by čekal na vyzvání, vešel. Severus o něm stejně věděl.

„Ahoj,“ pozdravil zkroušeně.

„Co se stalo?“ zeptal se Severus zúčastněně, ale pohled mu nevěnoval.

„Jen bych si tu sedl s učením, kdyby ti to nevadilo. Potřebuju klid.“

„Nevadilo, ale neodpověděl jsi na otázku,“ upozornil ho Severus a teď už se na Harryho podíval. Vlastně ho sjel od hlavy až k patě.

„Udělal jsem blbost.“

„Přiznání je polehčující okolnost. A tohle potřebuju nakrájet,“ strčil k němu misku kořínků.

„Pohádal jsem se s Ronem. Řekl jsem mu, ať mě nenutí si vybírat.“ Zatímco mluvil, odlepil se od rámu dveří, o který se opíral, svlékl si hábit, povolil kravatu a vyhrnul rukávy, aby se pustil do krájení.

„Vybírat co?“

„Mezi ním a tebou,“ přiznal neochotně. „A Ron se urazil, když jsem řekl, že nevím, koho bych si vybral.“

„Ano, to byla hloupost,“ ujistil ho Severus a Harry překvapením otevřel ústa.

„Na rovinu jsem mu řekl, jak to je, a on to ani nezkusil pochopit,“ snažil se teď Harry ospravedlnit. Zapomněl při tom i na krájení. „Víc jsem po něm nechtěl. Jen, aby to akceptoval,“ stěžoval si.

Vážně si o tom už potřeboval s někým promluvit. Za poslední týden prakticky nemluvil. Neměl s kým… Jediné, kdo ho byly ochotné poslouchat, byly Ginny, Hermiona a Hedvika. Ginny se ale snažila trávit čas s Dracem, Hermiona držela basu s Ronem, takže když se někde ukázal, vymluvila se a šla za ním. No a Hedvika… Ta sice byla nadšená, že ho vidí, ale moc toho nenapovídala. Potřeboval to vidět z jiné perspektivy.

„Chceš slyšet můj názor, nebo mám jen poslouchat?“ ozval se Severus, když Harry dál nepokračoval.

„Chtěl bych to s Ronem napravit, ale musí přece pochopit, že nebudu vždycky dělat to, co si on představuje. Co si o tom myslíš?“

„Že pan Weasley žárlí.“

„Cože? Ne! Jen se vzteká a zlobí se na mě.“

„Proč asi? Dřív jste trávili veškerý čas spolu, říkal jsi mu všechno.“

„Ale i on teď má Hermionu. Prostě to nemůže být pořád stejné, jako když nám bylo jedenáct.“

„To jistě ne, ale stále potřebuje mít pocit, že se na tebe může spolehnout, že tam někde pro něj vždycky budeš. To stejné potřebuješ ty od něj.“

„Sakra,“ vydechl Harry, když mu došlo, co se mu Severus snaží říct. „Máš pravdu.“

„Ano, to je takový můj hloupý zlozvyk.“

Harry se usmál a konečně se trochu uvolnil. Jako by mu z hrudi spadl obrovský kámen. Najednou se mu líp dýchalo. V tichosti pokrájel kořínky. „Co dál?“

„Nechtěl ses učit?“

„To můžu později.“ Neuniklo mu, že se Severus zasekl ve své práci a zamračil se na desku stolu. Trvalo to pár vteřin. Pak se nejspíš o něčem rozhodl, ruce se opět věnovaly vaření a hlavu otočil na Harryho.

„Nehodláš psát esej do Obrany zase ve dvě ráno, že ne?“

„Cože? Proč?“ vykulil Harry zmateně oči.

„Protože se to pak nedá číst bez podpory alkoholických nápojů. Někteří studenti rádi nechávají věci na poslední chvíli a ve snaze natáhnout pár informací na požadovanou délku jsou schopni sepsat skutečné nesmysly.“

„Například?“ culil se Harry.

„Například jednou mi jeden student Nebelvíru v lektvarech na půl stopy vysvětloval, že květ sedmikrásky rozhodně ovlivňuje výslednou chuť mumifikačního balzámu. Kdo by asi tak balzám ochutnával, jsem se bohužel nedozvěděl,“ povzdechl si Severus s úšklebkem.

Harry vyprskl smíchy. „Kdo probůh něco takového napsal?“

„Vskutku. Kdo,“ ušklíbl se Severus významně. Harryho smích rázem přešel.

„To jako já?“ vytřeštil se.

„Ano, tuto duchaplnou odpověď vyplodila ta tvoje rozcuchaná hlava.“

„Není rozcuchaná,“ ohradil se Harry. Severus mávl hůlkou a Harrymu se vlasy rozježily do všech stran jako po zásahu elektřinou.

„Moc vtipný,“ zavrčel Harry a vlasy si srovnal. Severus mu je obarvil nazeleno. „Budeš mi to pořád připomínat?“ Barvy se zbavil a jeho pozornost vzápětí připoutala jeho vlastní košile, která ještě před zlomkem vteřiny rozhodně nebyla růžová. Znovu se toho chtěl zbavit, ale… Nešlo to. Výrazně růžová na té látce pořád zůstávala.

„Co to sakra…“ rozčiloval se Harry, když nedokázal rozpoznat, jak to odčarovat. „Kouzlo s podmínkou,“ pokrčil Severus nevzrušeně rameny.

„Jakou podmínkou?!“

„Půjdeš se usmířit s Ronaldem,“ nakázal Severus nekompromisně.

„Děláš si srandu?“ vyjel Harry podrážděně.

„Ano, ale neměl bys čekat, že on přijde k rozumu.“ Mávl rukou a Harry měl zpět svou nudnou bílou košili.

„Ach jo,“ povzdechl si Harry.

„Nakrájej ještě tohle,“ strčil mu Severus pod nos misku s čímsi neidentifikovatelným. Harry k tomu čuchl a zašklebil se.

„Fuj, kdybych tě neznal, řekl bych, že si ty nejodpornější končetiny těch nejodpornějších zvířat schováváš pro mě.“

„Tvá naivita je občas velmi fascinující,“ zakroutil Severus hlavou.

„Tušil jsem to,“ zazubil se Harry. Později se dostal i ke svým úkolům a do společenské místnosti se vracel až před večerkou.

U krbu seděla Hermiona, oči zabořené do knížky, na klíně nepřítomně hladila Křivonožku. Po krátkém zaváhání si Harry přisedl vedle ní.

„Harry, aho- Co se ti stalo?“ vytřeštila oči. Harry se rychle prohlédl – růžová rozhalenka byla dostatečnou odpovědí.

Zavrčel a slíbil Severusovi krutou pomstu. „Eh… To je… dlouhý příběh.“

„Ale jistě zajímavý,“ pobídla ho kamarádka.

„Severus si myslí, že to mám s Ronem co nejdřív urovnat. Tohle je zřejmě jeho způsob, jak mi to připomínat,“ vysvětlil Harry neochotně.

„Tohle ti udělal profesor Snape?“ zamrkala na něj Hermiona nevěřícně.

„Jo,“ zabručel Harry a k jeho překvapení se Hermiona rozesmála. „Není to tak vtipný.“

„Věř mi. Je,“ smála se dál. „Tohle by ocenil i Ron,“ dodala o něco vážněji, když se trochu uklidnila.

Harry si povzdechl. „Já se snažil. Vážně jo.“

„Já vím. Ono mu to dojde,“ chlácholila ho Hermiona. „Ale taky ho musíš pochopit. Vezmi si, že třeba dnes jsme tě tu celé odpoledne neviděli.“

„Učil jsem se.“

„Takže jsi byl u…“

„Ano. A asi na mě má špatný vliv. Mám hotové všechny úkoly,“ zakřenil se.

„Pomáhá ti s úkoly?“ vyjekla Hermiona pohoršeně.

„Ne! Bože, co tě to napadlo? To by si radši ukousal prsty a vyřízl jazyk.“ Hermiona si viditelně oddechla. „Máš pro mě nějakou radu, která by mě jako zázrakem vytáhla ze všeho tohohle bordelu?“

„Ani magie neumí dělat zázraky,“ potřásla dívka jemně hlavou.

„Jo. To je největší zklamání mudlorozených kouzelníků, nemyslíš?“

„To rozhodně. Každopádně ukaž Ronovi, že jsi pořád jeho přítel. Víš, že to nepřizná, ale chybíš mu.“

„Ach jo.“

„Já vím. Ale přežili jsme společně i horší věci.“

„Třeba?“ povytáhl Harry skepticky obočí.

„Odbor záhad. Tajemná komnata. Norbert… Chloupek. Klofan.“

„Aragog, Dráp… Sakra, měli bychom Hagridovi poděkovat, nemyslíš?“ zasmál se Harry.

„Každopádně bychom ho měli navštívit,“ odpověděla Hermiona se stopou provinění.

„V neděli?“

„Ano.“

„Děkuju, jsi nejlepší,“ položil jí Harry ruku na její a krátce stiskl.

„Ale prosím tě,“odbyla ho Hermiona s úsměvem.

„Ještě mi prozraď, jak se zbavím té košile. Myslím, že je to kouzlo s podmínkou.“ Harry vkládal do své kamarádky veškeré naděje, protože už se přesvědčil, že sám se toho prostě nezbaví.

„V tom případě tak, že ji splníš, nebo si převlečeš košili.“

„Chm,“ ušklíbl se Harry. „Rád bych věřil, že nepřebarvil všechny mé košile.“

„To ti dělá často?“ podivila se Hermiona a skrývala úsměv.

„Ne. A rozhodně doufám, že s tím nezačne.“

„Harry…“ začala tónem, o kterém Harry věděl, že značí nepříjemnou otázku. Obrnil se. „Cítíš k němu něco?“

Chtěl to odmítnout, ale Hermiona by mu na to stejně neskočila. Navíc mu v hlavě stále rezonovala slova, která o něm pronesla Ginny – nebuď idiot. Rozhodl se pro upřímnost. „Záleží mi na něm. Když se rozlomil ten diadém, málem mě složila představa, že bych o něj přišel.“

„Diadém?“ stáhla Hermiona obočí k sobě a kousala si spodní ret, jak lovila v paměti.

„Oh, bože! No jo!“ došlo mu. „Stalo se to ten den, co se Ginny pohádala s Ronem a pak už jsme spolu pořádně nemluvili. Našli jsme diadém Roweny z Havraspáru – další viteál,“ vysvětlil Harry bleskově.

„A neřekl jsi nám to?“ Bezva. Teď už na něj byla vážně naštvaná i Hermiona.

„Právě jsem ti vysvětlil, že nebylo kdy, a upřímně jsem na to nemyslel, protože jsem měl plnou hlavu toho, že se mnou Ron nemluví,“ ohradil se Harry stejně plamenně.

„Moje přátelství je pro tebe důležitější než zničený viteál?“ ozvalo se za nimi tiše. Hermiona si dlaní překryla ústa, aby skryla zalapání po dechu, a Harry se otočil na Rona, který je sledoval s neutrálním výrazem ve tváři. Harrymu Ronova slova nedávala sebemenší smysl, ale pokud to znamenalo, že bude mít svého přítele zpět, byl ochotný mu odkývat cokoliv.

„Ano,“ kývl pevně. „Myslel jsem to vážně, když jsem říkal, že jsi můj nejlepší přítel.“

„Tak mi dej pár let a možná si zvyknu, že je pro tebe Snape důležitý.“

Harrymu se samovolně roztáhly koutky rtů do širokého úsměvu. Ron nervózně přešlápl, tak Harry vyčkal, aby mu dal prostor říct, co měl na srdci.

„Omlouvám se. Asi jsem se choval jako idiot. Nemusím ho mít rád, ale kvůli tobě ho zkusím respektovat.“

„Díky,“ kývl Harry vážně a upřímně a spontánně Rona pevně objal. Vnímal poplácání po zádech, a když se odtáhl, Ronův obličej rudě hořel.

„Ehm… Proč máš pro Merlinovy vousy růžovou košili?“

„Dlouhý příběh…“ zašklebil se Harry a sotva to dořekl, košile už zase zářila čistě bílou. Hermiona se vědoucně zakřenila a Ron zmateně potřásl hlavou.

-Děkuju,- vyslal Harry ještě jednu myšlenku a setkal se se spokojeným zadostiučiněním.

[](http://www.deviantart.com/art/Practicing-Nonverbals-115176460)

_Practicing Noneverbals by[uknow-who](http://uknow-who.deviantart.com/)._


	22. Nullo modo – 21. kapitola | Lepidlo  života

**Vita non est vivere sed valere vita est**

_Jizvou mu projela bolest tak ostrá,až myslel, že ho to roztrhne. Možná křičel, ale spíš byl tak ochromený, že toho nebyl schopen. Nedokázal se soustředit na to, co viděl, obrazy se střídaly příliš rychle. Tváře, barevné paprsky, tma, záblesk za oknem. Ticho. Neskutečný řev. Spíš smích, ano, rozhodně smích. Děsivý, zvrácený smích, který nepramenil z radosti nebo z úspěchu, nýbrž ze vzteku. Byl tak vzteky bez sebe, že nedokázal nic jiného než stát a smát se. Další tváře. Vyděšené k smrti. Pomalu se stahující do stínu. Zarazil je jediným pohledem. Malfoy? Proč se asi tak třese… Zrovna on si je svým životem víc než jistý. Pohled mu zaletí přes Malfoye ke zdi. Tak kýčovitý obraz. Jak potupné._

_„Ne! To nemůže bý-“_

_Křik, aha, brekot. Někdo hystericky pláče._

_Už ne._

_Nikdo se neodváží promluvit. Ani hlesnout. Záblesk za oknem. Bouřka? V lednu? Nesmysl…_

_Stojí venku. Dívá se k obloze. Je to tedy bouřka, prší, zableskne se._

_Je ticho._

_Prázdná ulice. Už neprší, pouliční osvětlení jako by ani nikdy neexistovalo. I světlo se schovává před tím, co má přijít. Nechce to vidět, i když tuší. Obraz se vyjasnil. Tváře jsou nyní maskované a slepě následují svého pána. Dveře toho malého domku je nemohou zastavit. Rozletí se vejpůl stejně jako ochranná kouzla na domě. Tak chabý pokus! Tak falešný pocit bezpečí!_

_Mladý pár pokojně spí, netuší. Žena se neklidně přetočí, možná podvědomě pocítila narušení. Vzápětí je vzhůru. Se smrtelnou hrůzou v očích zírá na skupinu příchozích. Proč jich je tolik? Čte v jejích očích. Už se nemá jak bránit, nehybně a mlčky doufá v rychlou bezbolestnou smrt pro sebe i svého manžela._

_„Goyle,“ promluví tiše. Ozvou se šoupavé váhavé kroky. „Ne, ty ne. Ten druhý.“ Kroky se zarazí. Hlasitý nádech. Sklapne. Tak je to správně. Nové kroky. O poznání těžší, tak nejisté… „Parkinsonová,“ dodá ještě. Ta alespoň dokáže poctu ocenit. Její vítězoslavný úšklebek je vítaným zpestřením mezi všemi těmi ustrašenými patolízaly. Bude jí škoda._

_„Vyřiďte to tu. Definitivně,“ dodá pro jistotu velmi důrazně. „Odcházíme,“ zasyčí na ostatní, kteří jej tak laskavě doprovázejí. Přemístili se právě včas._

Probudil se zpocený, udýchaný, jako by doběhl do Prasinek a zpátky. Ruku si zcela nesmyslně tiskl na čelo a nemohl se zbavit pocitu, že se mu z jizvy rozlézá ostrá bolest nejen do hlavy, ale do celého těla až po konečky prstů.

On ale žádnou jizvu na čele neměl…

Vyslal k ředitelce patrona se zprávou.

-Harry, jsi v pořádku?- pronikl Severus do Harryho vědomí s naléhavostí odpovídající stupni ohrožení života.

-Já…- ozvalo se mu v hlavě trhaně, jako by se Harry nedokázal vzpamatovat, jako by se mu špatně dýchalo a nemohl tak mluvit. Což samozřejmě nemělo ovlivnit schopnost „mluvit“ mentálně. -Útok. Došlo k útoku,- snažil se vysvětlit, stále poněkud nesoustředěný.

-Já vím.- V tu chvíli místnost zalilo ostré světlo ředitelčina kočičího patrona, který strojovým hlasem sděloval: „Řád má situaci pod kontrolou, Yergeová měla očarovanou minci. Nestihli ale přijít včas. Ona i její manžel jsou mrtvi.“ Na okamžik přivřel oči, aby zprávu vstřebal a zařadil do správné kategorie vzpomínek.

Zmatek. -Jak, co… Co se stalo?- zjišťoval Harry a Severus mu opět věnoval plnou pozornost.

-Nevím přesně. Myslím, že jsem viděl to samé, co ty,- vysvětloval Severus pomalu, opatrně, aby měl Harry dostatek prostoru informaci vstřebat.

-To není možné,- namítl trochu ostřeji.

-Můžeš přijít za mnou?- požádal jej s vědomím, že Harryho hlava musí třeštit minimálně stejně jako ta jeho.

-Jo, jasně. Jo,- ujistil ho Harry stále stejně zmateně. Spojení nepřerušil a Severus tomu byl rád, měl jej tak pod kontrolou. Než Harry sešel do sklepení, nachystal si lektvary proti bolesti a na uklidnění a strčil je Harrymu do rukou hned, jak se za ním zaklaply dveře. Vypadalo to trochu směšně, když z Harryho viděl jen hlavu a dvě ruce, každá svírala jednu lahvičku.

Nejdřív lektvary poslušně vypil, až pak se zbavil neviditelného pláště a svezl se na pohovku. Kolena si přitáhl k tělu. Severus na něj mlčky seslal ohřívací kouzlo a zapálil v krbu. Posadil se vedle Harryho.

„Lepší?“ zeptal se, když se Harry konečně přestal třást.

„Jak je možné, že jsi to viděl? A jak jsi to vůbec viděl?“

„Viděl jsem to vše z jeho pohledu… Myslím, že by na tom mohlo mít vinu naše spojení.“

„Ale nikdy předtím se to nestalo,“ ujišťoval se Harry, hlas podbarvený vztekem pramenícím z neznalosti.

„Ne, to nestalo,“ přisvědčil Severus. Sám tomu příliš nerozuměl. Každý svou nitrobranu ovládali takřka perfektně, jak se tedy mohlo stát, že ve spánku náhle sdílel vědomí s Harrym, respektive s Pánem zla? Zařadil to do poličky s názvem Zjistit co nejvíce podrobností.

„Pokaždé je to silnější. Pokaždé, když se mu dostanu do hlavy, je to silnější. Jak by si toho mohl nevšimnout?“

„On to blokuje záměrně, to už přece víme,“ připomněl mu Severus.

„Co když ne? Co když si toho je až příliš dobře vědom? Už neudělám znovu stejnou chybu. Co když chtěl, abychom přesně tohle viděli? Oba dva… Co to může znamenat?“

Severuse jako první odpověď napadlo „že jsi paranoidní“ ale z nějakého důvodu se neodvážil vyslovit ji nahlas. Možná proto, jak vážný Harry byl. A taky napjatý a nervózní. Působil poněkud nevyzpytatelně. Nakonec se tedy Severus rozhodl přistoupit na jeho názor a uvažovat o něm jako o reálné možnosti.

„Pokud by chtěl, abychom to viděli, jeho záměrem bylo nám ublížit. Znáš tu čarodějku?“ zeptal se Severus.

„Ne. V životě jsem ji neviděl. Ani jeho ne.“

„Já ji učil. Nevýrazná, průměrná. Nevím, co víc o ní říct.“

„Kdo dál tam byl… Pansy a Goyle. Nemůžu říct, že by k nim moje sympatie nějak vzrostly, zvlášť pokud svůj úkol dotáhli do konce…“

„Ano, to dotáhli,“ povzdechl si. Rozhodně mu ta představa nebyla po chuti.

„Nějaký další nápad?“

Severus otázku přešel mlčením. Tohle byla slepá ulička.

„Už mě to tak nebaví! Občas mám chuť najít ho a ukončit to jednou provždycky. Ne, nepřerušuj mě! Já vím, že je to nesmysl, když nejsou zničené všechny viteály a ve skutečnosti bych to samozřejmě neudělal – nejsem pitomec, i když si to o mně občas myslíš.“ Harry si zoufale prohrábl a rozcuchal už tak spánkem rozježené vlasy. Vypadal strhaně. „Jen bych si přál, aby to šlo rychleji. Pátrání od Brumbálovy smrti nikam nepokročilo; tedy kromě toho diadému. Ale nemáme žádné další informace, žádné další možnosti, jak nějaké získat. Ubíjí mě to a s každým dalším útokem mě to víc a víc přivádí k šílenství,“ odmlčel se. S dalším nádechem se Severusovi podíval do očí: „Připadám si bezmocný. Ani to, že mu vidím do hlavy, mi k ničemu není. Nedokážu se z toho probrat včas, abych mohl někoho varovat. Pokaždé je už pozdě. Daří se mu to – deptá mě neskutečně efektivním způsobem.“

Severus mu tiše naslouchal, prakticky se s jeho slovy ztotožnil od první do poslední věty. Trvalo to už dlouho, až příliš dlouho a bylo toho na ně moc. Ve škole udržovat zdání normálnosti, přesto být neustále ve střehu, hledat, řešit, plánovat… Skloubit všechno na sto procent se zkrátka nedalo. Jediné chvíle, kdy se vše zdálo v pořádku, byly ty s Harrym.

Nestačil si urovnat myšlenky, natož odpovědět, když se Harry začal na pohovce kroutit. Po hodné chvíli Severus zjistil, že se mu jedna velmi konkrétní hlava opírá o stehno. Harry ležel na boku, čelem ke krbu, nohy pokrčené v kolenou, ruce složené pod hlavou a zhluboka vydechl. Znovu se pohnul, jen aby si stáhl brýle z nosu a odložil je na stolek a trochu sebou vrtěl, než se zase uložil. Severus mu zajel prsty do vlasů a ponořený do vlastních myšlenek se rozcuchem probíral. Poznal okamžik, kdy se Harry zcela uvolnil a usnul, přesto s hlazením nepřestal. Po chvilce se sám přistihl, jak klimbá.

Vzbudilo ho pálení v zádech někdy k ránu. Pokud se ještě někdy zvedne, bude to považovat za osobní výhru… Opatrně Harrymu nadzvedl hlavu a přece jen s námahou vstal. Vykonal ranní hygienu a pak Harryho vzbudil.

Ten se zatvářil zmateně, pak ukázkově zrudl, něco zakoktal a vypařil se. Tolik k trapnému vstávání.

* * * * *

Harry neměl ponětí, jak nebo proč se ocitl v ředitelně. Prostě ho to tam táhlo, jako by bylo nejdůležitější na světě, aby tam byl, jako by se Severusovi něco stalo. Otevřel dveře, vstoupil a tiše je za sebou zase zavřel. Ale i kdyby s nimi práskl, nejspíš by si ho nikdo nevšiml. V ředitelně byli jen Severus a ředitelka a Harry tam neměl absolutně co dělat, nebo se měl alespoň ohlásit. Nejspíš by to také udělal, kdyby nezahlédl portrét Albuse Brumbála, který na něj významně hleděl a nepatrně odmítavě zakroutil hlavou. Týkalo se to tedy nějak i Harryho?

Zůstal stát u dveří a snažil se pochytit co nejvíc z ostré výměny názorů.

„Chci to vědět,“ dožadoval se Severus stojící před ředitelčiným stolem, o který zrovna praštil novinami. Nejspíš už po několikáté, protože s ředitelkou to ani nehnulo.

„Nedalo se nic dělat, Severusi,“ zdůraznila jeho jméno, nabádala ho tím ke klidu.

„To mě nezajímá. Kdo?“ Severus si samozřejmě stál za svým. Harry ho sice viděl jen zezadu, ale dokázal si velmi přesně vybavit výraz, který k tomuhle tónu hlasu patřil. Napjaté rysy, čelo stažené a obočí nakrčené.

„Byla to bitva, skončila tak, jak skončila, a nic už nezměníme,“ zakroutila ředitelka pomalu hlavou. Každý její pohyb teď působil uklidňujícím dojmem a vyzařoval obrovskou sebekontrolu.

„Chci vědět, který idiot zabil ty děti!“ neudržel se Severus a zvýšil hlas. Harry ho nikdy neviděl křičet na nikoho jiného než na studenty nebo na Siriuse. To, že takovým způsobem jednal se starší ženou a svou nadřízenou, Harryho jen utvrzovalo v závažnosti situace.

„Byla to sebeobrana!“ zvýšila i ředitelka hlas a Severus si výsměšně odfrkl. Harrymu z toho přeběhl mráz po zádech.

„Byli to studenti této školy! Mé koleje! Co kdyby to byl někdo z Nebelvíru?“ pokračoval se stálým zápalem.

„Oni si zvolili…“ namítla chabě. Rezignovaně.

„Ne.“ Nebylo to obyčejné odmítnutí, mnohem víc to připomínalo rozkaz a Harryho znovu zamrazilo. „Nezvolili. Neměli. Na výběr,“ odsekával ledově. „Kdo,“ zeptal se znovu, přestože to postrádalo otazník. Teď byl jeho hlas tichý a důrazný. Nepřipouštěl námitky a Harry, pokud by byl na místě McGonagallové, by už dávno rezignoval a vyklopil mu všechno, co chtěl vědět.

Minerva ale měla pevnější nervy. „Když ti to řeknu, uděláš nějakou hloupost.“

„Já že udělám hloupost?! Řád měl situaci uklidnit, a ne zabíjet děti, které se tam dostaly asi stejně dobrovolně jako dřevo po proudu!“

„Ty děti na ně útočily!“

„A polovina Řádu se nedokáže ubránit dvěma nedostudovaným puberťákům?“ vysmíval se Severus zle, ale byla v tom patrná hysterie, neochota smířit se s pravdou. „Jistě nebyla příležitost je spoutat nebo omráčit, že…“

„ _Když je nezabijeme my, oni nezaváhají, aby to udělali_. Neříká ti to nic?“ Ředitelka ztrácela poslední zbytky kontroly nad situací, protože osobní útoky nebyly jejím stylem.

„Tady nejde o mě!“ sykl Severus obranně a pár vteřin se odmlčel. „Tohle se prostě stát nemělo.“ Jako by se role obrátily. Severus teď promlouval tiše, téměř klidně, jako by vyprávěl pohádku před spaním. Ředitelčiným obličejem se mihla bouře a zanechala po sobě spoušť. Vrásky v obličeji se jí ještě prohloubily a rty stažené do sotva patrné uzounké linky dodávaly celé její osobě ten nejpřísnější vzhled.

„Ale ano, ovšemže jde o tebe, Severusi,“ pokračovala nepříjemným hlasem. „Vyčítáš si to, bereš vinu na svá ramena, ale ona tam neleží.“ Poslední slovo zdůraznila tak, že Harry znovu pocítil mrazení. Bylo to tak naléhavé. Jako by tím Severusovi posílala vzkaz. Vzpamatuj se. Vzpamatuj se už konečně. „A čím dřív si to uvědomíš, tím dřív se budeš moct pohnout dál. Zvolili si stranu a nedalo se jim pomoci.

Je mi to líto. Vážně je mi to líto, byli to i mí studenti,“ odmlčela se. Na okamžik sklopila pohled k desce stolu, která je stále dělila. „Válka si bere oběti na obou stranách,“ dodala pak tiše.

„Kdo tam byl…“ zopakoval Severus tiše a narovnal se do své plné výšky. Minerva nepatrně zaklonila hlavu, aby udržela oční kontakt.

„Akci vedl Kingsley,“ rezignovala konečně. „Bylo to nevyhnutelné,“ dodala naléhavě.

„Blbost.“ Výraz, který se k postavě Severuse Snapea v nejmenším nehodil. Přesto teď dával ten největší smysl. Vyjadřoval hloubku, do jaké se ta zpráva v Severusovi zaryla, vinu, jakou nepochybně cítil, a bolest ze ztráty. Harry si v tu chvíli uvědomil jedinou věc. Není to jen on, kdo neustále přichází o své blízké. I Severus má kolem sebe lidi, na kterých mu záleží, přestože to nedává najevo, a o některé z nich právě přišel. A bylo to ještě horší. Zemřeli rukou jeho spojenců, nikoliv nepřátel. Pokud Harry někdy vážně nechtěl být v kůži Severuse Snapea, pak právě nyní. McGonagallová na to už nijak nereagovala a ani Severus neměl zájem v diskuzi pokračovat. Otočil se na podpatku a sotva dokončil krok, všiml si Harryho. Vzal jeho přítomnost na vědomí pouhým rozšířením zorniček. Harry mu uhnul z cesty, odstoupil ode dveří a beze slova Severuse následoval.

Děvět. Osm. Sedm. Šest. Pět… Čtyři… Tři… Dva… … Jedna.

Jedna.

Nula celá pět.

Nula celá-

„Kam si myslíš, že jdeš?!“ vyjel po něm Severus. Nejen slovem. Prudce ho přirazil ke zdi, Harry cítil ostrý náraz vystouplého kamene do levé lopatky, ale čekal to. Z nějakého důvodu si byl téměř jistý, že přesně tohle Severus udělá. Harry obětoval několik vteřin, aby si prohlédl mužův výraz. Zuřivost vepsaná v jeho obličeji se projevovala v drobnostech – zatnuté zuby, výrazné tepání žilky na pravém spánku a hluboká vráska na čele s drobnějšími vějířovitými vráskami kolem očí. Stisk, kterým Severus svíral lem Harryho školního hábitu, byl silný, doslova sálal zuřivostí, přesto nebyl dostatečně pevný. Prsty se chvěly. Jako by si to uvědomil i Severus, sevření kolem látky hábitu sotva znatelně povolil, aby jej vzápětí chytil znovu, pevněji a předloktím udeřil Harryho do prsou. „Proč jsi tam byl?“ zavrčel vztekle.

Harry ho sledoval se směsicí obav o Severusovo psychické a své fyzické zdraví. Neměl uspokojivou odpověď, neměl v zásobě vůbec žádnou. Mužův vztek cítil takřka hmatatelně, téměř zapomněl dýchat. Chtěl jen pomoct. Ukázat mu, že na to není sám a zaplašit nenávist z jeho očí. Nenechal se ošálit, věděl, že nenávistí Severus pouze maskuje své skutečné pocity. A pro tuto chvíli to byla bolest a vina. Tolik viny. Harry ji znal velmi dobře, i jemu byla věrnou družkou.

Pravou ruku, která dosud nečinně visela podél jeho těla, Harry pomalu zvedl a dotkl se Severusových prstů levé ruky, té, která ho nedržela. Severusovi se nejspíš zadrhl dech v hrdle, protože jen zasýpal. Harry si byl jistý, že je to vzteky, že každým okamžikem muž definitivně ztratí kontrolu a vybuchne, ale ani to ho nedonutilo přestat. Od konečků prstů pomalu přejel k zápěstí, po předloktí, přes loket a paži až k rameni. Ani tam se nezastavil, protože zastaven nebyl. Překonal vysoký límec a zastavil se na tváři. Palcem zachytil pramen vlasů, který spadal daleko do tváře a zakrýval část oka. Čas se musel zastavit, jinak si nedokázal vysvětlit, proč Severus stále nereagoval.

Tenhle Severus zbavený schopnosti řeči, zaseknutý v šoku, mlčky vyčkávající na Harryho další krok, mu dodal odvahu. Nebo ho zbavil zábran? Čert to vem. Harry si nejspíš poprvé připadal Severusovi skutečně rovný a nic na tom pocitu nedokázal změnit ani fakt, že byl stále silou držen nalepený na zdi. Měl Severusovu pozornost a chtěl mu pomoct. Náhle bylo naprosto jasné, co musí – co chce – udělat. Pohnul prsty z tváře na zátylek, a jak si Severuse přitahoval k sobě, vytahoval se zároveň na špičky a aniž by na zlomek vteřiny zavřel oči, spojil jejich ústa.

Bože.

Teď už oči zavřel. Nedokázal snést tolik uhrančivý černý pohled. Jak mohl někdy pochybovat? Jak mohl být tak slepý a jak to mohlo trvat tak dlouho? Tohle bylo tak správné. A Ano.

Ano byla odpověď na jeho dřívější otázku – i po druhé cítil to stejné. Nebo ne… Teď to bylo intenzivnější. Konečně pohnul rty, a když se Severus stále ještě neodtáhl, neubránil se zasténání. To se ukázalo jako účinný spouštěč, Severus se konečně pohnul. Nepouštěl Harryho hábit a s tichým zamručením signalizujícím rezignaci nebo nedostatek odhodlání se kontrolovat, se natiskl k Harrymu. Ten pitomý kámen se teď Harrymu do zad zarýval s novou intenzitou, ale za nic na světě by Severuse neodtlačil. Naopak. Prsty mu zajel do vlasů, jestli byly mastné, nevnímal to, a dál se k němu tiskl a ovíjel se kolem něj jako hroznýš a bylo to to nejúžasnější, co kdy zažil.

Proto to samozřejmě nemohlo trvat déle než pár vteřin. Hlasitý smích jako předzvěst hloučku studentů je donutil vzpamatovat se. Byl to rychlý a krutý způsob návratu do reality. Severus se prudce odtáhl, pustil Harryho hábit, stínovým kouzlem jej narovnal, vrhl po Harrym zamračený nepřístupný pohled a jako by se vůbec nic nestalo, pokračoval v cestě do sklepení.

Harry se mohl otočit zády k němu a zamířit do své věže a pravděpodobně by pak dělali, že se nic z toho nestalo, že to byl výsledek dalšího emočního vypětí jich obou. A on byl, ale Harry nechtěl, aby se tohle dělo, jen když bude jeden z nich – nebo oba – na dně. Chtěl, aby objetí nebo podpora byly samozřejmost. Nepřemýšlel nad tím, kdy k takovému zjištění dospěl, popoběhl a držel se dva kroky za Severusem, na tváři ze všech sil udržoval provinilý výraz, protože jinak by se nejspíš bláznivě rozesmál.

Severus ho ignoroval přesně do okamžiku, kdy se za nimi zavřely dveře jeho pokojů. Harry se náhle ocitl v naprosto stejné pozici, jako před pár minutami o několik pater výše. Dřevo se ale pod zády ukázalo jako mnohem příjemnější materiál než nepravidelné kameny. Teď už si rozhodně nepřipadal Severusovi rovnocenný. Ten totiž převzal veškerou kontrolu a Harry to kupodivu shledával ještě mnohem příjemnějším. Touha mu zcela zastřela vnímání, existoval jen Severus a jeho rty dravě se pohybující po těch Harryho. Ke slovu se dostal i jazyk a Harryho rozum odletěl do teplých krajin. Zůstávala jen chuť, mravenčení po celém těle a nesnesitelná touha.

Jak tohle s člověkem mohla udělat jediná pusa?!

Počkat. Už dávno to nebyla jen jediná pusa. Byl to další hluboký polibek doprovázený hlazením, silnými stisky na pažích, ramenou, krku, tváři nebo taháním za vlasy, jak nešetrně se jimi Severus probíral, jak do nich zatínal prsty. Harry rozhodně neměl v plánu v tomhle století přestat, ale nedostatek vzduchu v plicích se po chvilce ukázal jako dostatečný důvod.

„Počkej,“ zamumlal trhaně s obrovskou námahou. Severus zkameněl a Harry si okamžitě vynadal do idiotů. Mělo mu být jasné, že jakmile promluví, bude to znamenat návrat to reality. Do té, kde maximální hranicí bylo objetí. …Ale hranice se dají posouvat, ne?

„Nemůžu dýchat,“ dodal tiše. Severus si nejspíš uvědomil stejný nedostatek, protože se odtáhl, dodal jim tak oběma potřebný prostor, a zhluboka se nadechl. Zavřel oči.

Harry ho, navzdory svým stížnostem na nedostatek vzduchu, objal. Pokud by totiž Severuse nechal utéct, naplnilo by se to mezi nimi výčitkami svědomí, vlezlými myšlenkami o nevhodnosti takového jednání a obviňováním. Ačkoliv si Harry svým jednáním stále nebyl jistý, představa další hádky, nedorozumění nebo Severusovy odtažitosti jeho vnitřnosti naplňovala protivným chladem.

Severus v jeho objetí zůstával nehybný, Harry si ani netroufal představovat, na co asi tak myslí, a sám se v Severusově náruči uklidňoval. Náhle se Severus uvolnil a objetí opětoval. Omotal paže kolem Harryho a tiše vydechl. Stáli tam – jako podivné sousoší ztrácející se v záplavě černé Severusova hábitu – nekonečně dlouho. Oba se zdráhali přerušit to tiché souznění. Nakonec se jako moudřejší, nebo odvážnější, ukázal Severus. Spustil ruce zpět podél těla, naposledy nasál Harryho vůni z jeho vlasů, což Harrymu v tu chvíli připadalo jako nejintimnější věc, jakou kdy zažil, a o krok ustoupil. Otevřel oči.

Harry neochotně zvedl hlavu a čekal na cokoliv, co mělo přijít.

„Harry…“ začal Severus. A ať už chtěl původně říct cokoliv, nejspíš si to rozmyslel. Slabě zakroutil hlavou a bez dalších slov se posadil do křesla.

Harry uvařil čaj a jeden šálek strčil Severusovi přímo do ruky. Ten se s pohledem upřeným do prázdna pomalu napil.

„Co se stalo?“ zeptal se Harry tiše a očima sledoval výhradně svůj čaj, jehož hladina se v šálku neklidně nakláněla, jak se mu třásly prsty.

Severus váhal a Harry nenaléhal. Dal mu možnost a trpělivě vyčkával, zda jí Severus využije.

„Gregory Goyle a Pansy Parkinsonová. Řád se tam dostal rychle, v těsném závěsu i bystrozoři. Oba jsou mrtví,“ vysvětloval monotónně.

Udělalo se mu zle. Odložil šálek s čajem a polkl. „To… To je mi líto.“

„Nenamáhej se,“ zavrčel Severus zle.

„Cože?“

„Nemusíš se přetvařovat.“

„Probůh, Severusi, byli to mí spolužáci. Copak si vážně myslíš, že mě jejich smrt nevyvede z míry? Jsem… Jsem v šoku, že se něco takového mohlo stát. Vážně je mi to líto,“ snažil se do svého tónu promítnout tolik naléhavosti, kolik dokázal.

„Lítost-“

„Není žádná ctnost. Pamatuju si to. Přesto je mi to líto,“ skočil mu Harry do řeči.

„Lítost…“ odmlčel se Severus hledaje vhodná slova, „je distancování se od viny,“ promluvil tiše.

Harry znovu zakroutil hlavou. V duchu se usmál. „Máš stejný problém jako já. Celý svět se netočí jen kolem tebe. Nemohl jsi s tím nic dělat. A není to tvá vina.“

„Nechápeš to.“

„Chápu to.“

Severus rozvážně kývl. „Možná chápeš,“ připustil. „Ale já to vidím jinak.“

„Já vím.“

Severus znovu přikývl. Harry nechápal, čím si takový přístup vysloužil, ale vítal ho. „Mohl jsem tomu zabránit.“

„Jak?“

„Kdybych si víc všímal. Náznaky tu byly.“

„Myslíš Prasinky,“ zkonstatoval Harry. „Víš, že jsme udělali, co se dalo.“

„Měl jsem to vidět,“ pokračoval Severus, jako by na Harryho přítomnost dávno zapomněl. „Měl jsem s nimi víc mluvit. Ukázat jim možnosti.“

„Myslíš, že je neviděli? Minimálně skrze Draca věděli, že je i jiný způsob. Zvolili si, nechtěli jít proti svým rodičům. O rodině toho zase tolik nevím, ale být s vlastními rodiči zajedno, nebo riskovat, že v otevřené bitvě budu stát proti nim – nevím, jak bych volil.“

„Buď zticha. Zrovna ty mi budeš kázat něco o volbách?“ vyjel Severus vztekle, praštil šálkem o stůl a prudce vstal. Chtěl se hádat.

„Ty si asi myslíš, že jsi jediný, kdo udělal špatná rozhodnutí.“ Harry nezabránil stopě vzteku, aby pronikla do jeho hlasu, přestože měl v plánu nenechat se k hádce vyprovokovat.

„Nevíš, jak bys volil,“ parodoval teď Severus jeho hlas, a přestože u něj byl Harry zvyklý na ledacos, tenhle tón mu způsoboval mrazení v zádech. Rozhodně ne ten příjemný druh. „Samozřejmě že víš. Volil bys správně, jako vždycky. Pro dobro všech,“ odfrkl si. Opožděně Harryho napadlo, že to pronášel jako nadávku, jako by kvůli tomu Harrym opovrhoval, přestože v běžné řeči by ta slova byla nejspíš chápana jako pochvala. Ale ani Harry to jako pochvalu neviděl. Jeho život rozhodně nebyl sledem správných rozhodnutí.

„Ale jdi někam. Myslíš si, že jsme se s Cedrikem o pohár přetahovali? To já mu řekl, abychom ho vzali společně!“

„A tím pádem je tvoje vina, že ho zabili? Nebuď směšný!“ věnoval mu teď Severus pohled, který měl vyhrazený pro „nebuď idiot“ situace.

Harry dvakrát mrkl. Ušklíbl se. Vidíš? naznačil tím Severusovi. Už chápeš? Tohle není tvá vina… Severus se zarazil. Otevřel ústa a zase je zavřel. Harry u něj nic takového v životě neviděl a ulevilo se mu, když se Severus svezl zpátky na pohovku a vrátil se k tichému zírání do plamenů v krbu. V ruce přitom opět svíral svůj šálek, ze kterého se ještě ani nenapil.

Seděli tam bez jediného slova téměř dvě hodiny. Harry unavený, téměř spící, Severus ztracený hluboko v myšlenkách, dokud je nevyrušilo zaťukání na dveře. Harry se s trhnutím probral, mrkl po Severusovi, který nejevil známky zájmu a s pohledem přes rameno, kterým kontroloval Severusovu případnou reakci, došel ke dveřím. Otevřel je a zíral na ředitelku trochu rozpačitě, stejně jako ona na něj.

„Přišla jsem za Severusem.“ Harry uhnul ode dveří, a když prošla dovnitř, popřál oběma dobrou noc a vypařil se.

* * * * *

Rozhodl se, že si ředitelčino „dotáhni to do konce, ať už se rozhodneš jakkoliv“ vyloží po svém a definitivně vzdal jakékoliv tendence držet se od Harryho dál navzdory její další přednášce, kterou vnímal jen jedním uchem. Do mozku už se mu její výčitky neprobojovaly.

Už několikrát se v minulých měsících ujistil, že distancování se od Harryho nepřináší nic dobrého, a zcela sobecky s Harrym být chtěl. Prostě proto. Neměl žádný vznešený důvod, zkrátka toužil po jeho přítomnosti a nesmyslném žvanění, jakkoliv to bylo absurdní. Takže to vzdal, a když mu Harry ještě narovinu řekl, že se nedá odehnat, bylo to v jeho hlavě dostatečné alibi, aby se o to přestal pokoušet.

Přesto netušil, že věci vezmou tak rychlý spád. Od okamžiku, kdy se Weasley s Harrym zase začal bavit, zářil Harry jako sluníčko. Některé večery sedávali společně u krbu a mlčky pili čaj nebo mu Harry pomáhal nebo se učil. Jindy se věnovali neúspěšnému pátrání po viteálech či přípravám na soubojnický klub, kde byla Harryho pomoc přínosem. Nikdy se ale ani zmínkou nebo chováním nevrátili k jejich zbrklému polibku. A pak se najednou nějak stalo, že stál v chodbě pod bradavickou ředitelnou a tiskl se na Harryho svými rty. Ba co víc, byl to Harry, kdo polibek, alespoň pokud mohl Severus soudit, vyprovokoval. Jistý si nebyl, protože celý ten den jako by měl podivně zamlžený. Líbal Harryho, hádal se s ním ve svých komnatách a pak pokračoval v hádce s McGonagallovou. A druhý den ráno váhal, zda se mu to celé nezdálo.

Pokrčil nad tím rameny a mávl hůlkou směrem k tomu havraspárskému trolovi dřív, než svého kolegu stihl vyhodit do vzduchu. Neměli Havraspáři být ti chytří?! V duchu se opravil. Tenhle páťák nebyl hloupý, jen nedával pozor. Jeho výsledky se zhoršily ve chvíli, kdy si začal s tou sedmačkou. Copak to nestačilo jako důvod, proč tolik nesnášel pubertální studenty? Jaká smůla, že prakticky ani jiné neučil…

Poslední hodinu nějak přežil a sledoval, jak se ve třídě mění studenti. Někteří páťáci odešli, další studenti napříč ročníky přicházeli na soubojnický klub. Harry se náhle zjevil vedle něj.

„Ulítly ti včely?“ zakřenil se vzápětí.

„Spíš jsem strčil hlavu do úlu,“ zavrčel Severus nazpět.

„To nic, to je jenom pondělí.“

„Patronovo zaklínadlo.“

„Dobře,“ odpověděl podivně nadšeně.

Severus počkal, než se třída dostatečně zaplnila, mávnutím hůlky zavřel dveře za posledními dobíhajícími a pohledem je vyzval k tichu.

„Náplní dnešní a několika příštích lekcí bude Patronovo zaklínadlo. Je tu někdo, kdo netuší, co způsobuje?“ Nikdo se neodvážil přihlásit, přestože skrze pohledy, které si někteří vyměnili, bylo jasné, že neví. „Jednoduchá otázka. Stačí zvednout ruku. Jinak zdržujete ostatní.“ Dvě ruce se váhavě zvedly. Nebyli to zdaleka všichni, ale lepší než nic. „Patronovo zaklínadlo je pozitivní energie, která toho, kdo je seslal, chrání před mozkomory. Má dvojí podobu. Tou první je štít, který by měl zvládnout každý z vás. Někteří pak zvládnou i mocnější kouzlo. Patron na sebe v takovém případě bere podobu zvířete, které je odrazem vaší…“ odmlčel se a sledoval, jak jej, nejspíš poprvé v životě, studenti hltají pohledy, „duše.“ Třídou to zašumělo. Starší studenti se samolibě usmívali, což vedlo logicky k otázce:

„Kdo z vás již umí patrona vyčarovat v plné podobě?“ Devatenáct rukou se zvedlo. „Co je důležité při vyčarování patrona?“ kývl hlavou k Finniganovi, který nesklopil hlavu, když se na něj Severus podíval.

„Šťastná vzpomínka. Ta nejšťastnější.“

Severus kývl. „A zaklínadlo Expecto Patronum. A samozřejmě odpovídající pohyb hůlky.“ Opsal hůlkou kruh a sledoval, jestli to opakují správně. Už dávno se přesvědčil, že i kruh se dá zkazit. „Zkoušejte si to. Pokud se nestane vůbec nic, musíte najít silnější vzpomínku. Potter na vás dohlédne. Ti, co patrona ovládají, se přesunou na druhý konec.“ Přesunul se společně s nimi a pustil se do výkladu o vkládání a přenosu zpráv pomocí patrona.

„ _Expecto patronum_ ,“ pronesl tiše, protože to se jinak než prakticky vysvětlit nedalo. Jeho laň klidně vyčkávala pokynů a než Severus stačil říct byť jen slovo, upoutalo jeho pozornost hlasité zakuckání. Očima rychle našel původce toho zvuku – Weasley lapal po dechu, rudý až za ušima a snažil se popadnout dech. Vytřeštěně přitom zíral na bělostnou laň. Severus se zamračil a už mu chtěl sebrat body za vyrušování, když mu to došlo. „Ale nebuďte idiot!“ vyštěkl na něj. Ronald sklopil pohled k zemi a sípavě se nadechl. Severus mu už nevěnoval pozornost a konečně nerušeně pokračoval ve výkladu. Pálivý pohled v zádech přitom obstojně ignoroval a doufal, že Harryho nenapadlo to samé, co Ronalda.

* * * * *

Seděl u Severuse v křesle, nohy přitažené k hrudníku, v rukách svíral neobvykle obrovský hrnek horké čokolády (zase zapomněl, jak vážně Dobby jeho žádosti bere a trochu větší dávku si zjevně vyložil po svém) a čekal, než se k němu Severus připojí. Mohl za ním jít do laboratoře, ale výjimečně se mu prostě nechtělo. Náhle se praskání v krbu změnilo, plameny se zbarvily do zelena a šlehaly teď do výšky. O okamžik později už z krbu vystupovala ředitelka. Harry vylítl do stoje, málem se přitom polil a zíral na ni. „Já… já…“ Dál se nedostal.

„Pane Pottere! Je už dávno po večerce, pokud se nemýlím. Tady nemáte co dělat,“ upozornila ho ostře. Rozčílilo ho to, přestože měla pravdu. Už takhle ale neměl ani chvilku, kterou by mohl strávit jen se Severusem. Pokud mu hodlala vzít i těch pár společných večerů, během kterých stejně pracovali, neměl v úmyslu nechat si to líbit. „Dvacet bodů z Nebelvíru.“

„Ale!“ Opět se dál nedostal.

„Tady není žádné ale, pane Pottere. Nemáte tu co dělat a po večerce už vůbec ne.“

„Moje komnaty také nejsou sovinec, _paní ředitelko_. Takže bych uvítal být o takových vpádech předem informován, pokud by to nebyl nepřekonatelný problém,“ vložil se do toho chladně Severus a měřil si ji nečitelným pohledem. Harryho zahřálo, že ho Severus zastal. Teda, zastal, že jo?

„Ovšem,“ pronesla škrobeně, ale na Harryho odchodu dál trvala, což jim oběma dala najevo dostatečně výmluvným pohledem.

„Dobrou noc,“ popřál Harry a s politováním nad nedopitou čokoládou se vydal na dlouhou cestu do věže. Doufal, že Severus hádku, která nepochybně následovala, vyhraje, a to i přesto, že měl McGonagallovou rád. Ale tohle prostě nechápala. Nedivil se jí, sám v tom měl trochu hokej, ale poslední dny se zdálo, že ho Severus tak nějak akceptuje ve své společnosti bez výhrad a s určitou samozřejmostí. Nemluvili o tom, jestli mají vztah nebo něco takového, ale Harrymu to tak připadalo. Už nebylo nemyslitelné, že si přisedl k Severusovi na pohovku, složil mu hlavu do klína nebo se mu opřel o rameno. Ve třídě na Harryho už nikdy slovně neútočil, ztratilo to smysl ve chvíli, kdy se jejich spojení provalilo. Naopak měl Harry pocit, že se k němu Severus chová dokonce poněkud majetnicky. Byly to drobné náznaky a možná si to jen namlouval, ale už dlouho se nestalo, že by si v Přeměňování nebo Obraně vybral někoho do dvojice sám. Severus mu odmítal dát do dvojice zejména Parvati, která na něj nedávno zamrkala, i když ta zůstala jediná volná. Raději dvojice zpřeházel. Harry si nebyl jistý, jestli ho to víc rozčiluje, nebo mu to lichotí, a tak mu to zatím toleroval.

Každopádně byl rád, že už ho McGonagallová neučí. Kdykoliv ji teď potkal, mračila se na něj buď vztekle, nebo tak starostlivě, že měl chuť ji ujistit, že je v pořádku a že mu Severus neubližuje a že ho vážně má rád. Naštěstí to nikdy neudělal. Měl totiž cvik. Hermiona se tvářila podobně starostlivě, ale přešlo ji to, když viděla Severusova patrona. Popravdě, když si ho všiml Harry, vytřeštil oči a nebyl schopný ujasnit si, co by si o tom měl myslet. Severusova patrona nikdy neviděl a laň… to bylo… Nevěděl, jestli měl takovou podobu vždycky, nebo se jeho podoba změnila? Ne, ani se neodvažoval nad tou možností uvažovat nějak hlouběji a rozhodně neměl odvahu se Severuse zeptat. Bál se odpovědi, jen si nebyl jistý, které víc. Spíš se bál, že by ho odpověď zklamala…

Zároveň si uvědomoval propastný rozdíl mezi sebou a Severusem. Nejvíce ho vnímal v intelektu. Harry si nedokázal představit jedinou věc, o které by se s ním mohl normálně bavit. Většinou taky nemluvili. Mlčeli a zírali do krbu. Mlčeli a pracovali. Nebo Harry žvanil a Severus ho ignoroval. S tím prostě musí něco udělat, protože jinak si Severus dřív či později uvědomí, že Harry je oproti němu dítě, se kterým si nemá co říct, a utne to. A to Harry nechtěl. Už ne.


	23. Nullo modo – 22. kapitola | Lepidlo  života

**Amicus certus in re incerta cernitur**

„Proč jí to tolik vadí?“ zeptal se Harry Severuse naštvaně, když se k němu toho odpoledne připojil v laboratoři. Jediné volné odpoledne za tři týdny. „Nepřišlo mi, že by byla kdovíjak proti, když se o spojení rozhodovalo,“ mračil se.

„Neměla zrovna moc šanci do toho zasahovat. Navíc se změnou jejího postavení přišla i větší odpovědnost.“

„Nic jí do toho není.“ Harrym cloumal takový vztek, že se stěží ovládal, aby si nedupl.

„Není, ale má o tebe starost.“

„A to přesně proč?“ zavrčel mladík a za brýlemi se mu honila bouřková mračna. Severusovi to přišlo směšné.

„Protože mě zná…“

„Já tě taky znám.“

„…o něco déle než ty,” zdůraznil Severus v reakci na přerušení. „Ví, jak moc nesnesitelný dokážu být, když mám špatné období. A protože nemáš rodiče nebo opatrovníky, kteří by ti mohli rozmlouvat… mě. Zkrátka na tebe dává pozor.“

„Ty se jí zastáváš?“

„Chápu ji.“

„Bezva.“

„To neznamená, že s ní souhlasím,“ upozornil ho Severus.

„Jasně, máš pravdu, promiň,“ povzdechl si Harry a poněkud nervózně se napjal. Pak se zase zamračil. Tentokrát to ale nevypadalo, že je vztek namířený na Severuse, a tak nechal tuhle záhadu nevyřešenou a věnoval se své práci.

„Takže…“ ozval se po chvíli Harry zase a těkal očima kolem sebe. „Co to vlastně děláš?“

„Nějak mám problém věřit, že by tě to vážně zajímalo,“ prohlédl si ho zkoumavě a snažil se vysledovat, co se ve skutečnosti za Harryho otázkou skrývá

„Zajímá mě, co děláš. Obzvlášť když tomu věnuješ tolik času a tak dlouho.

„Dlouho?“

„No, minimálně od léta,“ pokrčil Harry rameny.

„Jak jsi na to přišel?“

„Ty přísady se pořád opakují.“

„Ano, snažím se vylepšit jeden lektvar.“

„Leze to z tebe jak z chlupaté deky… Jaký?“

„Určitě sis všiml, že kouzelníkům se spousta běžných mudlovských chorob vyhýbá.“ Počkal na Harryho přikývnutí. „Přesto se u kouzelníků objevují určité vady. Ty jsou většinou genetického původu. Snažím se jim přijít na kloub.“

„Chceš… Ty chceš léčit genetické vady lektvarem?“ snažil se Harry pochopit a jeho výraz byl víc než pochybovačný.

„Bez pokusů není objevů.“

„Na tom sice něco je… Ale tohle je tak trochu nemožné, ne? Jak by lektvar mohl ovlivnit něco takového?“

„Za předpokladu, že vlohy pro magii jsou taktéž genetického charakteru a že lektvary vázané na magické jádro jsou běžnou praxí – proč bychom to nemohli posunout dál?“

„Protože… Já nevím. Prostě je to divný. Máš s tím nějaké výsledky?“

Severus chvíli zvažoval, jestli to má dál rozebírat, ale zdálo se, že Harryho jeho práce skutečně zajímá.

„Nějaké ano.“

„A?“ protočil Harry oči a usmál se. Severus na ten úsměv zíral jako na něco děsivého. Protože se mu líbil. Měl ten úsměv rád. Harry si jeho výrazu všiml a lehce ztuhl v obličeji. „Co?“ zeptal se s obavou.

„Nic,“ zahuhlal Severus a v dalším okamžiku si uvědomil, že jsou Harryho oči nezvykle blízko. Kdo ke komu přišel? A kdy?! A kdy Harrymu, u Merlina, strčil jazyk do pusy? Náhle cítil jeho ruce na zádech, svoje prsty v jeho vlasech a dál se jeho myšlenkové pochody omezily na nesouvislá hesla zahrnující „sladké“, „příjemné“, „mučení“. Do bodu _Přestanu teď, nebo vůbec_ se dostal příliš rychle. Pokusil se Harryho odtlačit, ale ne dostatečně důrazně, nebo ho Harry záměrně ignoroval.

„Harry,“ pokusil se tedy jeho pozornost upoutat jinak. S čím nepočítal, byla zrada vlastního hlasu. I jemu samotnému to znělo jako čistá touha, nikoliv jako pokus o přerušení. Výsledkem bylo, že se po něm Harry doslova vrhl. Severus svolal na pomoc zbytky svého sebeovládání a odsunul všechny příjemné pocity do pozadí. „Dost,“ donutil se říct polohlasně. Stačilo to, aby se Harry zasekl a odtáhl. Čekal. Nejspíš na vysvětlení, ale Severus netušil, co by mu měl říct. Jemu to přišlo dostatečně zjevné. Ještě okamžik se vzájemně měřili pohledy, než Harry ten svůj sklopil k zemi. Akceptoval hranici.

„Budu vedle,“ zamumlal a vyšel do obývacího pokoje.

Když se k němu Severus později připojil, našel ho spát v křesle. S údivem si všiml, že mu na prsou leží _Tajná umění nitrozpytu_ , otevřená někde za třetinou, jako by je mladík předtím doopravdy četl. Severus ho nikdy neviděl, že by vzal odbornou literaturu do ruky dobrovolně. Ovšem to, že u jejího čtení Harry dokázal usnout, Severuse nepřekvapilo ani trošičku. Chvíli ho pozoroval a pak jej něco napadlo. Sebral Harrymu knihu z prsou, zjevně mu nechyběla, protože se ani nehnul. Nalistoval příslušnou kapitolu. Proč jen ho to nenapadlo dřív?

_Z jednou vytvořených mentálních spojení uniknouti nelze jinak než smrtí jedinců spojených. Pokusy o rozvázání nevyhovujících spojení se vždy ve výsledku bezpředmětné ukázaly býti. Magickou silou nebo vlastní vůlí jedince jednoho nebo obou (spojení více jedinců nebylo zaznamenáno) potlačené spojení se s plynoucím časem obnovovati samovolně počalo, v některých případech došlo dokonce k posílení a mimovolná spojení se častějšími stávala. … spojení vytvořená mezi jedinci spoutanými starými magickými rituály se v tomto směru jako zvláštní jeví. Podobně jako svazek sám ani mentální most mezi nimi nemůže přerušen býti způsobem uspokojivým. … Vícero pokusů o přerušení k zatemňování mozku vedlo … Podle zásady v obecném povědomí platné druha ni družku zabíti nelze, stejně tak mentální spojení ukončiti nepodařilo se ani zásahem rázným od obou spoutaných, či zásahem vnějším._

Zamračeně odtrhl pohled od textu. Tušili to správně, spojení se mohlo posilovat…

_… bez ohledu na city či vzájemné sympatie nebo antipatie._

Zachmuřil se ještě o něco víc a přelistoval na vznik mentálních spojení. … _mnoha způsoby. Záměrně i nemnohými jinými způsoby, jichž princip přesně zdokumentován nebyl._ Proč je to všechno tak mnohoznačné a obecné? _Nitrobranné techniky potlačovati mohou … později ve vyšší míře … používati se nedoporučuje._ Propátrával text očima jen velmi letmo. Nezdálo se, že by cokoliv z toho bylo užitečné. Nedokázal přijít na to, jak je potenciálně vůbec možné, že sdílí mysl s Temným pánem. V hlavě si shrnul fakta. Je spoutaný s Harrym, který má zase pouto s Pánem zla, protože je živým nositelem části jeho duše.

Což ovšem v žádném případě, v žádné realitě, neznamenalo, že tím spoutáním se z něj stala součást viteálu. Ne, to prostě nemohla být pravda. Něco takového bylo nad možnosti magie. Ačkoliv žádný spolehlivý precedens v tomto ohledu neexistoval. Ani žádný nespolehlivý, když na to přišlo. Museli počítat s nejhorší možnou variantou a tu ještě desetinásobně zhoršit. Pak se možná dalo říct, že jsou připraveni na vše.

S nespokojeným mlasknutím knihu zavřel, čímž probudil Harryho. Stejně už byl čas večeře. Spáč zmateně zamrkal, když jeho oči našly ty Severusovy, uvolnil se a usmál. Severusovi to připadalo jako nevyřešitelná hádanka – jak se někdo mohl usmát při pohledu na něj?

„Je čas na večeři.”

„Večeři? Jak dlouho jsem spal?” vydrápal se mladík do sedu, srovnal si brýle na obličeji a zamrkal, aby se úplně probral.

„Nevím, teď jsem přišel.”

Harry neodpověděl, místo toho se prudce otočil a zíral do prázdna. Severus jeho pohled nejdřív následoval, ale když v prostoru nezaznamenal nic podezřelého, povytáhl obočí a čekal, až mu Harry vrátí pozornost. Ten stále zíral, navíc Severus pocítil pátrání jeho magie.

„Máš nějaký důvod-”

„Někdo tu je.”

„Ano, stojí před tebou a snaží se zjistit, co-” opět se dál nedostal.

„Myslím to vážně,” zavrčel Harry. „A není to poprvé, co mě tu někdo pozoruje.”

„Absurdní. Poznal bych, kdyby tu někdo byl.”

Tentokrát Harry zavrčel už jen cosi neartikulovaného a otočil se k odchodu.

„Nechybí ti nic?” zadržel ho Severus u dveří. Harry se zmateně otočil, prošacoval se, a když našel hůlku (jak si vůbec mohl dovolit nebýt si stoprocentně jistý, jestli má hůlku u sebe, nebo ne bylo další záhadou), pokrčil rameny.

„Ani ne.” Severus zvedl knihu a zamával jí.

„Aha, jasně,” zamumlal Harry a začervenal se. Rozpačitě si ji vzal. „Tak se uvidíme u večeře.”

„Ovšem.”

* * * * *

Vešel do Velké síně a uvítal ho živý smích přicházející od nebelvírského, v obecném povědomí _toho hlučného_ , stolu. Usmál se a přisedl si ke spolužákům z ročníku.

„Nějaký spokojený,” vrazil mu Neville loket do žeber.

„Hladový, to je rozdíl,” zazubil se Harry.

„Napadá mě pár činností, po kterých by ti mohlo vyhládnout a ještě způsobí, že se budeš takhle uculovat.”

Harry na něj nevěřícně zíral, nejistý, jestli vážně Neville řekl to, co si Harry myslel, že řekl. V jejich okolí to vyvolalo salvu smíchu. Neville ho praštil do ramene.

„Jen vtip, kámo.”

„Jo. Jasně.” Musel vypadat vážně vyděšeně, když Neville dodal:

„V pohodě?”

„Jo,” zatřepal hlavou.

„Neboj, nemyslel jsem, jako že bys ty a Snape…” potřásl Neville hlavou a Harry se znovu napjal. „Nebo jo?” vykulil jeho spolužák oči a s ním i pár dalších.

„Eh,” zasípal Harry, před očima těch pár ukradených polibků nebo klidných objetí. „Ne, jasně že ne,” stáhl obočí a pohledem zaletěl k učitelskému stolu. Severus tam ještě nebyl a Harry se cítil podivně prázdný.

„Můžeme s tebou mluvit?” naklonil se k němu během jídla Ron a Hermiona je napjatě pozorovala.

„Jasně, o co jde?” Ron kývl ke dveřím z Velké síně.

„Hned?” podíval se Harry toužebně na nedojedené těstoviny.

„Ne, počká to.”

„Dobře,” kývl a zbytek do sebe jen rychle naházel. Vyšli ven a zamířili do tajné chodby v pátém patře, kde se usadili a nic je nerušilo.

„Tak, co se děje?”

„Chceme do Řádu,” prohlásil Ron jistě.

„No, to chápu, ale to není na mně…”

„Ale můžeš nám pomoct.”

„Hele, lidi, to bych fakt moc rád, ale McGonagallová mě teď zrovna dvakrát nemusí. Prostě s ní promluvte. Nezávisle na mně, nejlépe.”

Hermiona se ošila. „Co?” ušklíbl se na ni Harry. Takhle se tvářila jedině, když chtěla něco říct.

„Vlastně už jsem s ní tak trochu mluvila.”

„Tak trochu?”

„Ano. Řekla, že do Řádu nás v žádném případě nepustí.”

„Aha?” povytáhl obočí.

„Dokud nedokončíme školu. A taky řekla, že pokud vážně chceme, nebude nám bránit v pokračování Brumbálovy armády.”

„Ale-”

„Poslouchej, Harry. Není to špatný nápad. Nemusíme tomu tak říkat, ale mohlo by to pomoct. Dát dohromady některé, nebo všechny, z bývalých členů. Mohli by pomoct s hledáním artefaktů. Nemusela by to být už výuka jako dřív, výcvik profesora Snapea je dobrý,” Harry u téhle části povytáhl obočí, „a někteří chtějí pomáhat, ale nemají jak. Mohlo by to fungovat.”

„Co když se Voldemort nějak dozví, že jdeme po viteálech?”

„Od koho? Po Prasinkách se to tu poněkud vyčistilo, nemáš ten pocit?”

„Dobře,” rezignoval. “Co mám dělat?”

* * * * *

Schůzi Řádu Harry přivítal s nadšením. Doufal, že by se po ní mohli se Severusem zdržet. Ve škole se teď sice celkem vídali, ale pořád to byla škola, kde se neustále pohybovalo až moc lidí. Jen to musí nějak šikovně Severusovi předhodit jako hotovou věc. Celkově měl hned několik záležitostí, které by s ním rád probral. Nadšení ho přešlo po třech hodinách neustávajících hádek. Strůjci většiny z nich byli Remus se Severusem, který byl celý večer absolutně nesnesitelný. Každého chytal za slovo, vměšoval se naprosto do všeho, přestože obvykle se tvářil, že tam není, že ho všichni nudí a všichni kolem něj jsou idioti.

„Dost, oba dva!” okřikla je právě Minerva. Několik členů Řádu k ní zvedlo unavený žádostivý pohled, Harry byl mezi nimi. „Kdybyste si své dětinské rozepře laskavě nechali na jindy. Nikdo na vás není zvědavý.”

„Přesně tak, Severusi. Nikdo na tvé výlevy není zvědavý. Tak už konečně sklapni,” zavrčel na něj přes stůl Remus. Harry protočil oči. Přesně věděl, jaká reakce přijde. Remus byl ten nejtrpělivější člověk pod sluncem, ale když se dostal do varu, stálo to za to.

„Sklapnu, Lupine, velmi rád, až mi konečně někdo uspokojivě odpoví.”

„Pottere, nemohl byste,” naklonil se k němu tiše mladý muž, kterého Harry jménem neznal, a kývl výmluvně hlavou směrem k Severusovi.

„Mě do toho netahejte,” zamračil se, a když muž chápavě potřásl hlavou, pokrčil omluvně rameny.

„Jen je to vážně únavné.”

„Rozhodně,” zasmál se nahlas Harry, stále otočený ke svému sousedovi. Najednou si uvědomil, že Severus nečekaně ztichl a ucítil propalující pohled v zádech. „Jsem Harry,” zvedl pravou ruku.

„Já vím. Teda Josh,” přijal mladý čaroděj nabízenou ruku a připojil úsměv. Hádka už dál nepokračovala a Harry se s úlevou ve své židli narovnal. Když se otočil k Severusovi, neunikl mu jeho nevraživý pohled, kterým Joshe zpražil.

„Mohli bychom se chvíli zdržet?” zeptal se Harry tiše Severuse, když porada konečně skončila.

„Mám ještě práci,” zavrčel Severus a bez dalších průtahů zamířil ke krbu. Harry ho hluše následoval. V ředitelně už po něm samozřejmě nebylo ani památky.

„Pane Pottere,” zastavil ho u dveří hlas ředitelky. Zarazil se. Na půl vteřiny vážně zvažoval, že se otočí… „… Neměl byste se tolik upínat k profesoru Snapeovi…“ Víc z jejího chystaného proslovu přes klapnutí dveří neslyšel.

„Do hajzlu,” zaklel vztekle v tichu a soukromí své postele izolované hned několika kouzly od okolního světa. Usínal neklidně s naivní představou konejšivého objetí. Na hraně bdění a spánku se bezděčně otřel o Severusovu nitrobránu. Jako by potřeboval alespoň zdání kontaktu, psychické objetí, když nemohl mít to fyzické. Těsně předtím, než usnul, připadalo mu, že ho Severus skutečně objímá. Ten pocit byl k nezaplacení.

* * * * *

„Pottere, koho byste touto _zbraní,”_ zdůraznil profesor Snape posměšně, _“_ chtěl napadnout?” Držel přitom mezi dvěma prsty něco, co připomínalo šňůru od nějakého elektrického zařízení. Úzké gumové poddajné cosi.

„Mohl bych tím někoho uškrtit.”

„Nebo se oběsit,” kontroloval Severus s netečným výrazem v obličeji. Stále se na Harryho zlobil, aniž by ten byť jen vzdáleně tušil, proč.

„Takovou radost ti neudělám,” zamumlal tiše, jen pro Severusovy uši. Výraz nesouhlasu v jeho obličeji ignoroval a přeměnil tu věc zpátky na obyčejný klacek.

„Nesoustředíš se. Požadovaný výsledek musíš mít před očima co nejpodrobněji. Detaily jsou důležité,” odpověděl Severus stejně tiše. S tím odvlál o pár kroků stranou k dalšímu chudákovi. Harry se snažil, Hermiona mu našeptávala postup, ale výsledek se pořád podobal kabelu od vysavače.

„Já vážně nechápu, jak to děláš, Harry, ale tohle je trochu unikát,” zírala dívka stejně bezradně jako on.

„Konec hodiny. Potter s Thomasem se laskavě do příští hodiny uráčí naučit správný postup.”

Harry se sbíral dostatečně pomalu, aby ve třídě zůstal jako poslední.

„Nemáš hodinu?” uslyšel za zády a otočil se.

„Ne. A chci vědět, co se děje.”

Severus mlčel a zlověstně se mračil.

Harry si povzdechl. „Já nečtu mezi řádky, nechápu tvoje metafory, stejně jako ty nechápeš, co myslím vážně a co ze srandy. Takže upřímně a narovinu. Žádné mlčení. Myslím, že se tím vyhneme spoustě nedorozumění.”

„Co to bylo s Blakem?” štěkl zlostně Severus.

„S kým?” vykulil Harry oči.

„Nedělej ze sebe idiota.”

„Ty myslíš,” zarazil se, nemohl si vybavit jméno, „Joshe?” nadhodil s otázkou stále nejistě. Odpovědí mu bylo semknutí rtů. Harry nevěděl, jestli se má rozesmát, nebo prostě jen dál nevěřícně zírat. On žárlil. Severus vážně žárlil. No, hlavně že to fungovalo, ne? Přestal se hádat s Remusem. Harry se v duchu spokojeně ušklíbl. „Jen se mi představil,” odpověděl nenuceně. „Vadí ti to snad?” povytáhl obočí.

„Nebuď směšný,” ohradil se Severus a Harry si byl jistý, že si uvědomil, jak hloupě se zachoval.

„Severusi, já bych nic takového nikdy neudělal.”

„Nevím, o čem to mluvíš.”

„Nezačal bych si s nikým, když jsem prakticky, vlastně fakticky, ženatý s tebou,” bezděčně se palcem dotkl prstenu na svém levém prsteníčku, kde prsten zase začal nosit.

„Nemusíš se přemáhat jen kvůli svazku, o který jsme nestáli.”

„Rozhodně se nepřemáhám. Záleží mi na tobě, jsi pro mě důležitý a potřebuju tě u sebe, já… Já tě mám rád,” vydechl Harry nakonec sám překvapený obsahem svého sdělení. V hlavě mu ta slova rezonovala jako nekonečná ozvěna špatně sladěné zvonkohry a srdce ten rytmus bezděčně kopírovalo. Severus mlčel, nemrkal, prostě jen tupě zíral, jako by Harry právě prohlásil, že jednorožci neexistují.

Harry čekal, dokud se Severus neodhodlal nadechnout. Ale to bylo všechno, k čemu ho nechal dojít. Nedokázal si představit, že by měl slyšet jakékoliv „ _Harry…_ ”.

„Radši nic neříkej,” požádal proto Severuse a ten rád poslechl.

* * * * *

Trvalo mu to pár dní, ale díky Harrymu si uvědomil jednu věc – Nebelvíři prostě nemluví v metaforách. Co řeknou, to tak také myslí. Ačkoliv stále neměl pochopení pro kolejní předsudky, zdálo se, že ten klobouk své práci vážně rozumí, protože rozdíly mezi mentalitou příslušníků jednotlivých kolejí tu zkrátka byly.

„Líbezné fialky,” zavrčel. Byl si jistý, že Minerva tohle heslo zvolila jen proto, aby ho naštvala. Docela by se jí podobalo, kdyby stála za rohem a hloupě se hihňala tomu, že ho donutila říct „líbezné fialky”. Protočil nad tou představou oči a donutil se koncentrovat.

„Dobré odpoledne, Severusi,” zvedla ředitelka pohled od své práce. „Čemu-”

„Pochopil jsem to. A rozhodl jsem se. Tohle dotáhnu do konce, ať se ti to líbí nebo ne. Nikdo nemá právo mi bránit, ani ty ne.” Ředitelka ho sledovala s absolutně nečitelným výrazem. Po chvíli naklonila hlavu trochu na stranu, jako by přemýšlela, jestli pro něj školní trest bude dostačující. Hlavu narovnala a klidně promluvila:

„Varovala jsem tě, následky si poneseš sám.”

„Rád,” odsekl.

„Dobře,” kývla rázně hlavou a přivřela oči. Když je vzápětí otevřela, nesl její výraz stopy přeslazeného úsměvu, za který by se nemusela stydět ani ta růžová spoušť z ministerstva. Dokázalo ho to spolehlivě vyděsit. „To, že tě zakleju v netopýra, bude tvá nejmenší starost.” Kvočna…

Byla jako kvočna se svým hejnem Nebelvírů, na které nedá dopustit. Někde v zastrčeném koutku mysli ji chápal. Oba měli pro svou kolej zvláštní slabost a potřebu své svěřence chránit za každou cenu.

Přikývl. Nebylo potřeba více slov. Přestože to nejdůležitější zůstalo nevyřčené, bylo jim to oběma zcela zřejmé a Severus na tuhle dohodu dokázal přistoupit. Možná ji i vítal. Představovala pro něj určitou jistotu, že na Harryho dává pozor ještě někdo další.

„Takže, doprovodíte mě na oběd, profesore?” povytáhla ředitelka koutek rtů v náznaku úsměvu a vytrhla ho z myšlenek. Neochotně jí to odsouhlasil a počkal, až se k němu připojí. Pořád tu ženskou neměl rád. A pořád si jí vážil. K čertu s ní, byla neskutečná.

Nečekal by, že způsobí takové pozdvižení, když vejdou do Velké síně společně. Postřehl hned několik obličejů, které na ně vyjeveně třeštily oči. Nechápal proč. Měl pocit, že mu něco uniklo, ale Minerva si s tím zjevně nedělala starosti, jen se usmívala, tak to nechal být.

-Něco, o čem bych měl vědět?- ozvalo se mu v hlavě pobaveně, sotva se pustil do jídla.

-Ne, nic. Proč se ptáš?-

-To, že si to nakráčíš středem Velké síně po boku ředitelky, se ti nezdá jako dostatečný důvod?-

-Ani ne. Proč?-

-Copak jsi neviděl, jak na vás všichni zírali? A to nemluvím o tom, že poslední dobou, kdykoliv jsem vás dva viděl v jedné místnosti, skončilo to hádkou a já byl jejím předmětem.

-Viděl a stále tomu nerozumím. A nepřeceňuješ svůj význam trochu?-

-Zapomeň na to. Nic jsem neřekl. Mohl bych se za tebou navečer stavit? Potřebuju s tebou mluvit.-

-Ano.-

-Dobře, měj se.-

Měj se. Měj se… Co na tohle měl probůh odpovědět? Harry ale naštěstí na odpověď nečekal a spojení přerušil. Severusovu mysl znovu zaplavila Harryho nejistě pronesená slova – mám tě rád. Na to také ještě nenalezl adekvátní odpověď, přestože v něm pomalu ale velmi odhodlaně klíčila.

* * * * *

Harry vešel do Severusových pokojů. Kdy přesně mu začaly připadat tak důvěrně známé? Severus byl v pracovně a Harry se tím směrem vydal. Náhle zbystřil a prudce se otočil, hůlkou mířil do zdi vedle dveří, kterými právě přišel. Hledal, co mu unikalo, ale na nic nedokázal přijít. “Kdo je tam?” zeptal se, přestože nečekal, že by se mu dostalo odpovědi. Pomalu se otáčel zpět směrem k pracovně, když periferním viděním zaznamenal nový pohyb. Znovu se otočil a se soustředěným výrazem pátral po vetřelci. Jenomže zatraceně nikoho neviděl! Někdo si z něj dělal dobrý den už pěknou chvíli a jeho to vážně přestávalo bavit.

„Co tu vyvádíš?” vytrhl ho ze soustředění Severusův hlas. Harry sebou leknutím trhnul a prudce na něj namířil hůlkou. Severus to přešel povytaženým obočím.

„Promiň,” zamumlal Harry a hůlku sklonil. „Někdo mě tu sleduje,” dodal bojovně připravený na Severusův výsměch. Ten se sice k podobné reakci chystal, ale náhle se zarazil, jako by si něco uvědomil. Pak si založil ruce na prsou a došel k Harrymu.

„Tak se ukaž. Všichni víme, že tam jsi,” nakázal a Harry nevěděl, co si o tom myslet. Tupě zíral před sebe a nejspíš očekával, že se před nimi zjeví Uršula, nebo tak. Proto ho překvapilo, když se postava neobjevila před nimi, nýbrž vedle nich, na světlém pozadí obrazu, který byl zatím pokaždé prázdný. Teď si je prohlížela černovlasá žena. Na rtech jí pohrával úsporný úsměv, přestože černé oči byly neuvěřitelně smutné a, jak si bezděčně uvědomil, úplně jiné než ty Severusovy. Žena byla štíhlá, bledá, jedinými výraznými rysy byly velký nos a husté tmavé obočí. Samozřejmě pochopil, o koho se jedná.

„Jeden by čekal, že konečně přestaneš šmírovat, když tě dostatečně zaměstnám,” vytkl jí Severus a jeho hlas postrádal obvyklou ostrost. Naopak, byl mírný a vlídný.

Žena si odfrkla a probodla ho pohledem. Tohle gesto znal tak dobře! „Zaměstnám? Tomu říkáš ‘zaměstnám‘? Je tam tma a prázdno, co bych tam asi celý rok mohla dělat?” hájila se dotčeně. „Tady se poslední dobou dějí mnohem zajímavější věci,” poznamenala a Harry v tom cítil pobídku. „Ani v létě ses neukázal,” dodala opět vyčítavě.

„Ovšem,” přikývl Severus.

„To tě musím o všechno prosit, Severusi? Jeden by čekal, že mi svého manžela alespoň představíš.”

„Ale no tak. Nejsi ani živá. Tohle je Harry Potter,” máchl rukou k Harrymu, který jejich výměnu sledoval po celou dobu zcela nevěřícně.

„Nejsem, to neznamená, že musíš být hrubý.”

„Harry, to je obraz mojí matky.”

„To je přesně to, o čem mluvím,” zabodla žena do Severuse vyčítavý pohled a pak si Harryho prohlédla od hlavy k patě. „Ráda vás poznávám, mladý muži.”

„Eh. Já vás taky,” odpověděl nejistě.

„Takže hodláš nás dál sledovat, nebo se zvládneš zabavit sama? Další možnost je přeměnit tě na úplně obyčejný mudlovský portrét.”

„Jsi neskutečně hrubý, Severusi,” zamračila se teď žena vážně. Severus jí oplácel neústupný pohled, až to nakonec nevydržel a uhnul.

„Omlouvám se, ano? Máme teď práci, později se za tebou ještě vrátím, dobře?”

„Vidíš, že to jde, když chceš. Hezký večer,” popřála oběma, připojila úsměv a okrajem obrazu zmizela. Harry nikdy neviděl tak smutné oči a ještě dlouho ji díky tomu nemohl dostat z hlavy. V jakémkoliv gestu, úšklebku, úsměvu – stále tam bylo to pozadí bolesti a Harry si netroufal uvažovat, odkud pramenila.

„Takže…” začal, když vešel za Severusem do pracovny.

„Ano, Pottere, také jsem měl rodiče. Každý nějaké máme.”

„Já vím, nech toho,” přerušil jeho útok. „Byla milá.”

„Ovšem.”

„Co tě žere?” zeptal se se zájmem.

„Nic.”

„O tom jsme mluvili.”

„Já nevím.”

„To, že jsem ji tu viděl? Víš, že to nikomu neřeknu, myslel jsem, že tohle jsme si taky už vyjasnili. A buď za ni rád. Já své rodiče vídám jen v ohrožení života nebo mozkomorů,” usmál se slabě. „Dal bych cokoliv za to, aby se nechali portrétovat, když byli naživu.” To už stál přímo před Severusem, ruku volně položenou na jeho zápěstí.

V další chvíli měl Severusův jazyk v puse, na což si rozhodně nestěžoval. Natiskl se k němu, tlačil ho před sebou, dokud se Severus neopíral o parapet okna. Několik příštích minut jeho mozek zaměstnávala jen změť počitků. Vůně. Tiše zadrhnutý dech, který způsobil zemětřesení a poslal vlnu rozkoše do celého těla. Harry se k Severusovi přitiskl, jak nejtěsněji dovedl, a zasténal, když ucítil Severusovo vzrušení.

Jenže pak k němu dolehl stín pochybností a stud z nedostatku vlastních zkušeností. Rázně polibek přerušil a odvrátil se. Snažil se vzpamatovat. Jak si kdy mohl připadat Severusovi rovný? Vždycky oproti němu bude jen vyděšené kuře, které nic neví. Severus se za ním ani nepohnul.

„Omlouvám se,” zašeptal Harry tiše. Odpověď nepřišla hodnou chvíli, takže se nakonec otočil.

„Za?”

„Za sebe?” odpověděl otázkou, jako by tím vysvětloval všechno.

„Nerozumím.”

„Chovám se nemožně. Ale nějak si nedokážu pomoct. Asi se bojím.”

„Já bych neudělal nic proti-”

„Ne! Nebojím se toho, že bys mi ublížil, nebo udělal něco, co nechci. Spíš mám strach, že tě to přestane bavit. Já tě přestanu bavit,” přiznal a napjatě čekal na reakci.

Harrymu to připadalo jako celá věčnost, ale odpověď přišla už po pár vteřinách v podobě nepřesvědčivého tichého „Nebuď idiot, Harry.”

„Měli bychom asi přejít k věci,” zamumlal mladík po nějaké době, kdy Severuse váhavě sledoval. „Myslím, že o Brumbálově armádě,” začervenal se jako pokaždé, když někdo zmínil název skupiny, „jsi už slyšel. Hermiona s Ronem ji chtějí obnovit a pomoct s hledáním viteálů.” Harry čekal nějakou reakci, ale žádná nepřicházela, tak pokračoval. „Zatím se sice přihlásili jenom oni dva, Ginny, Draco a Neville, ale stejně… Potřebuju jim vysvětlit, co mají dělat.”

„A co s tím mám společného já?”

„Kdybys mě nechal domluvit… Zkrátka už takhle mám co dělat, aby zvládal všechno, co zvládat mám. Mohli by se proto připojit k našemu pátrání. Jen těchhle pět. Pracovat s ostatními případnými členy pak zvládnou beze mě. Ušetřilo by to čas a navíc – víc hlav víc ví,” vychrlil rychle.

„Ne.”

„Dobře.” Čekal to, což nic neměnilo na tom, že se cítil trochu zklamaný. Znamenalo to totiž, že bude muset oželet pár dalších večerů, z toho mála, které jim se se Severusem zbývalo. Proto to musel aspoň zkusit. „Tak já půjdu,” zkontroloval čas. „Dobrou noc.”

„Dobrou noc,” odpověděl Severus tiše. Harry si byl jistý, že myšlenkami už byl jeho partner úplně někde jinde.


	24. Nullo modo – 23. kapitola | Lepidlo  života

**Bella res est mori sua morte**

„Do pracovny,“ udal Severus směr skupině studentů, když je pustil do svých pokojů, kam je přesunul poté, co si uvědomil, že tahle parta nemá ani v nejmenším ponětí, co je to diskrétnost. Svým řvaním by do učebny Obrany přilákali kromě něj také polovinu učitelského sboru. Studenty a duchy raději ani nezmiňovat. Harry tam zamířil automaticky, ostatní ho jen velmi zdráhavě následovali.

Severus pak několikrát mávl hůlkou, aby prostor uzpůsobil lépe pro jejich potřeby. Stůl pod oknem byl nahrazen větším uprostřed místnosti, aby k němu měli přístup všichni, a chybělo na něm obvyklé vybavení sestávající z kalamáře, brku, hromádek pergamenů a lampy. Teď byly po celé ploše rozloženy pergameny s poznámkami, které se týkaly všeho, co se jim zatím podařilo zjistit.

„Nevím, do jaké míry jsou tví,“ přeběhl pohledem po čtyřech Nebelvírech a jednom Zmijozelovi, než s despektem vyslovil zbytek věty, „ _přátelé_ … seznámeni s průběhem.“

„Projdeme všechno,“ rozhodl Harry a pustil se do vysvětlování, občas se otočil na Severuse pro potvrzení svých slov. „… takže hledáme něco, co kdysi patřilo Helze z Mrzimoru a nebude to nic okatého jako havraspárský diadém, protože jsem mluvil s několika Mrzimory a žádné legendy nebo ztracené tajuplné předměty se u nich nevyskytují.“

„Proč to nemůže být něco z Nebelvíru?“ ozval se Draco.

„Protože jediný známý artefakt Godrika Nebelvíra je v pořádku tady na hradě,“ vysvětlil mu Harry a Draco zamyšleně kývl.

„Znak Mrzimoru, předpokládám, znáte, ale u do sebe zahleděných Nebelvírů jeden nikdy neví, takže si jej pozorně prohlédněte. Hlavně detaily,“ vyzval je Severus. Ozvalo se šustění, jak si mezi sebou všichni natáčeli obrázky se znakem Bradavic a Mrzimorské koleje.

„Moment…“ přerušil ticho Draco. Všichni k němu stočili pohledy. „Já to někde viděl. Tyhle značky…“ Přimhouřil oči, jak vzpomínal, zatímco prstem ťukal na okrové pozadí erbu. „Viděl,“ opakoval polohlasně. „Musím to jít najít. Možná, možná něco mám,“ a s tím se otočil a vyšel z místnosti.

„Jdu s ním,“ houkla Ginny a doběhla ho.

„Myslíte, že další viteál je had?“ vrátila se Hermiona k diskuzi, když na okamžik zavládlo ticho.

„Jsme si tím prakticky jistí,“ ujistil ji Harry a Severus souhlasně přikývl.

„Dobře… Co když je to ale skutečně něco z Nebelvíru? Ještě to prověřím.“

„A co bitva?“ ozval se Ron.

„Bitva?“ zamrkal zmateně Harry.

„Závěrečná bitva, nebo tak něco. Je nevyhnutelná, ne? Jak jinak vylákáme Vy-víte-koho s tou přerostlou žížalou ven? Proč to nenaplánovat tak, abychom měli aspoň nějakou výhodu? Řád má plné ruce práce se smrtijedy, ale my můžeme přijít s nějakou taktikou, nebo ne?“

„Má pravdu,“ ozval se Neville tiše. „Tohle udělat můžeme. Můžeme využít známé prostředí ve svůj prospěch. Nastražit pasti pro případ bitvy – být připraveni.“

Severus je teď pátravě pozoroval. Neville se na něj ani nepodíval, klopil pohled k desce stolu. „Dobře, máte to na starosti. Čím míň lidí o tom bude vědět, tím lépe. Zatím jen teoreticky. Vše podstatné budete konzultovat se mnou.“

„To bude Draco,“ prohodil Harry, když se ozvalo zabušení, které přerušilo napětí ve vzduchu. „Jdu tam.“ Když dveře otevřel, vletěl Draco do místnosti s Ginny v patách a snažil se popadnout dech.

„Je to pohár!“ vydechl. „Je na portrétu Helgy…“ lapal po vzduchu „…z Mrzimoru. A… A ten pohár. Vím, kde je.“

„A budeš tak laskav a prozradíš nám to?“ ušklíbl se Severus. Jeho postoj vyjadřoval napětí.

„Malfoy manor.“

Několik vteřin bylo mrtvolné ticho.

„No…“ přerušil je Severus, „to je jen drobná komplikace.“

„Drobná?!“ neudržel se Ron.

„Drobná,“ přisvědčil Severus klidně. Harry věděl, že je to prostě způsob, jakým Severus vystupuje, ale Ron to bral jako provokaci.

„Opravte mě někdo, pokud se pletu,“ začal posledně jmenovaný rozhořčeně, „ale není právě teď Malfoy manor sídlem smrtijedů i Vy-víte-koho osobně? Přátelskou návštěvu nevidím zrovna jako schůdné řešení.“

„No, proto jsme tady, ne?“ usmál se Harry. Tohle byl pokrok! Konečně věděli, co přesně viteál je, a dokonce i kde se nachází. To rozhodně byl přínos.

„Je v trezoru. Trezor má otec v pracovně,“ upřesnil Draco. „Nejspíš netuší, že je to viteál.“

„Budeme potřebovat plány domu,“ poznamenal Severus, přestože teď stál zády k nim a vyhlížel z okna.

„Pobertův plánek,“ vydechl Harry.

„Ten se vztahuje jen na Bradavice,“ namítl Ron.

„Jasně. Ale měl by jít vytvořit i na jinou kouzelnickou budovu, ne? Měli bychom přehled o pohybech smrtijedů po domě!“ Všichni na okamžik oněměli. Zdálo se to až příliš jednoduché.

„Může trvat měsíce, než přijdeme na to, jak ho vytvořit,“ namítl Neville.

„Ne, pokud máme jednoho z tvůrců v Řádu,“ usmál se Harry vítězoslavně, a když viděl ty skeptické pohledy kolem sebe, rozhodil rukama, „no tak, přestaňte v tom hledat skuliny. Je to jednoduché. A efektivní.“

„Což je podezřelé. Kdy ti naposledy něco přišlo jednoduché a efektivní?“ nakrčil Ron obočí.

„No…“ začal Harry vzpomínat. S postupujícím časem se mu z výrazu vytrácelo nadšení. Nakrčil jedno obočí. Pak i druhé.

„Vidíš?“ mávl Ron rukou ve výmluvném gestu. „Nic nikdy nebylo jednoduché.“

„Dobře, dobře, ale neodsuzuj to předem,“ požádal Harry a jeho přítel rezignovaně pokýval hlavou.

„Draco a já se pustíme do nákresů domu,” rozhodl Severus. “ A vy si neubližte, ať už budete dělat cokoliv,“ přejel pohledem všechny zúčastněné, Harryho si nechal nakonec a rysy v jeho obličeji nepatrně zjemněly, jak se uvolnil, když se na něj Harry usmál. Pak se otočil ke své práci.

„Začneme s plány bitvy,“ nastínil Harry jejich úkol.

„Mohli bychom to spojit s útokem na sídlo Malfoyových,“ navrhl Ron, ale Neville se zamračil:

„Příliš riskantní. Co když už tam pohár nebude? Nebo se nepodaří jej na místě zničit? A stále zbývá had. A snažit se sebrat ten pohár pod nosem přímo V… Vol- Voldemortovi,“ vydechl s přivřenýma očima a ruka se mu zachvěla v neovladatelném tiku, „by bylo šílenství.“

„Musíme si být jisti, že než k bitvě dojde, zbývá už jen had a Voldemort,“ přisvědčil Harry, i ostatní souhlasně přikyvovali.

„Měli bychom vybrat nějaké místo,“ pokračoval Neville. Přestože byl mezi přáteli, oči stále klopil k desce stolu, slova se mu často zadrhávala v hrdle, občas se zakoktal. Ale když si uvědomil, že všichni skutečně dávají pozor, co říká, a že jeho návrhy berou vážně, osmělil se a začal mluvit sebejistěji. „Nabízí se Bradavice, samozřejmě. Jsou chráněné před mudly, těžko obléhatelné a mají vlastní silné štíty. Navíc hrad známe dobře a nebyl by problém se připravit,“ ventiloval nahlas všechny své postřehy.

„Jsou tu děti,“ zvolala Ginny zároveň s Ronem.

„Proto říkám připravit,“ zamumlal opět nejistě. „Můžeme to spustit o prázdninách.“

„Ne,“ odmítl Harry. „Musíme být připraveni dřív. Vlastně co nejdřív. Jakmile Voldemort zjistí, že jdeme po poháru, půjde o hodiny, nikoliv týdny nebo měsíce. A pohár musíme získat… ihned. Čím déle čekáme, tím menší je pravděpodobnost, že zůstává u Malfoyových.“

Celý večer naráželi na problémy, diskutovali o různých možnostech, hledali řešení. Bylo zřejmé, že bude trvat několik týdnů, než dají všechno dohromady.

„Harry,“ zjevil se za ním Severus tiše, „už je dávno po večerce.“

„Ah. Nějak jsme se zapomněli,“ zamžikal na hodiny.

„Pozítří stejný čas?“ navrhl Severus, a když všichni kývli, vyprovodil je ze svého bytu.

* * * * *

Severus byl doslova a do písmene v jednom kole. Nedalo se to vydržet, musel si určit priority a ty méně podstatné záležitosti zkrátka odsunout. Jen velmi nerad se tak vzdal svého výzkumu, knihu držel v ruce, jen pokud ji potřeboval přesunout z jednoho místa na druhé a studenti velmi pravděpodobně ocenili minimum zadávaných esejí. I přesto se mu hromadily testy k opravování, hodiny Přeměňování byly povětšinou improvizované, protože na přípravu něčeho, co by alespoň vzdáleně připomínalo výukový plán, neměl čas. Plán od Minervy sice existoval, ale byl zaměřen příliš mírově.

Teď ale nepanoval mír, a přeměňování skýtalo spoustu možností k záchraně vlastního života, takže zkrátka improvizoval. Pokud to někdo poznal, neodvážil se na nedostatky upozornit a Severus byl zase jednou rád za pečlivě vybudovanou autoritu. Kromě toho se musel vypořádat s jistými studenty, kteří v hodinách prakticky usínali, protože v noci se věnovali pátrání po dalších viteálech, plánování bitvy a v Dracově případě plánování přepadení vlastního domu. Přesto si nikdo z nich nestěžoval, chápali důležitost toho všeho a Severuse jen rozčilovalo, že dělají práci, která příslušela bystrozorům nebo alespoň Fénixovu řádu. Ale první instituce byla příliš zkorumpovaná a druhá příliš zaneprázdněná.

„Chybí ti.“

Frustrovaně vydechl, než se otočil k portrétu. „Kdo? Jak jsi na to přišla, a co tu vůbec zase děláš?“

„Řekla jsem ti, co tu dělám. Potřebuji společnost. Alespoň jednou za rok, a ty jsi letos v létě v domě nebyl.“

„A nemohla by sis to vybrat jindy? Vážně mám nabitý program.“

„Nemohla,“ sepsul ho portrét a Severus si založil ruce na prsou. Jeho matka udělala to samé.

„Dobře. Takže se v domě nic nestalo?“ rezignoval. Prostě přijde na snídani později než obvykle.

„Množí se tam krysy.“

„Doufám, že to myslíš doslovně.“

„Velmi doslovně,“ ujistila ho.

„Obyčejné krysy. Žádní zvěromágové?“ povytáhl obočí.

„Ne, to místo je přece chráněné,“ povzdechla si. Tohle byly chvíle, kdy pociťoval výčitky. Nutil ji být v domě, na který měla tak špatné vzpomínky, jenom proto, že byl příliš sobecký, aby jí řekl, že může zůstávat v tomto obraze. Ale nedokázal snést pocit, že by ho jeho matka sledovala dvacet čtyři hodin denně. Zkrátka nedokázal. A pořád – byl to zatraceně jen pitomý obraz!

„Dobře. Děkuju.“

„A kde je Harry?“ pookřála. Což nedávalo sebemenší smysl.

„Pravděpodobně na snídani,“ odpověděl přesto, že si připadal hloupě. „Proč tě tak zajímá?“

„Je hodný. A dělá tě šťastným.“

„O čem to, u Salaza-“

„Přede mnou se přece nemusíš přetvařovat,“ usmála se na něj. Cítil v tom provokaci. „Viděla jsem, jak se na něj díváš. Máš ho rád. On tebe taky. Neudělej žádnou hloupost.“ Provokativní úsměv se přetvořil v naléhavý.

„To stačilo,“ utnul Severus portrét příkře. „Mám povinnosti,“ dodal o něco jemněji. „Je mi to líto, ale měla by ses vrátit do domu. Potřebuju tam mít kontrolu.“ Do očí se jí nepodíval.

„Lítost…“

„Není žádná ctnost, pamatuju si to velmi dobře,“ ujistil ji suše.

„…je to, co nás dělá lidmi,“ zašeptala.

„Ale… Kdy přesně jsi změnila názor?“ ušklíbl se a zatnul zuby. Připomínal si, že je to jen hloupý portrét, který do sebe vstřebává to, co se děje kolem něj. Ve skutečnosti to ani není názor jeho matky.

„Měla jsem spoustu času přemýšlet. Pokazila jsem ve tvém životě mnoho věcí… Není špatné projevit city, Severusi.“

„Je to jako lehnout si na záda před vlkem. Slabost.“

„Pleteš se. A vymstí se ti to.“

„Musím jít.“ Nečekal na reakci a vyšel na chodbu. Kdy se z jeho komnat, kam se chodil schovávat před okolím, stalo místo, ze kterého utíká před tím, co je uvnitř? Navíc, když je to jen obraz. Přesto mu ta slova vířila hlavou a v něčem měla pravdu – chyběla mu Harryho přítomnost. Povzdechl si a po hlavě se vrhl do dalšího pracovního dne. Musel se vyrovnat s prvními ročníky, což znamenalo obrnit se nekonečnou trpělivostí a ještě dvojnásobnou obezřetností. Následující páté ročníky byly svým způsobem úlevou. Ty už aspoň uměly držet hůlku za správný konec…

„Dnes nějak pozdě, Severusi,“ oslovila ho Minerva, když se míjeli ve dveřích Velké síně. Neodpověděl jen proto, že si nedokázala odpustit ten starostlivý pohled. A zřejmě se dnes úplně každý na hradě rozhodl, že mu prostě nedopřejí klidný tichý den. Harry zaútočil skrze nitrobranu.

-Dobré ráno,- předběhl ho Severus, tak nějak chtěl mít navrch aspoň nad někým.

-Dobré!- Severuse zabrnělo za krkem. Jak někdo mohl znít v myšlenkách tak hlasitě?

-Co se stalo?- optal se obezřetně.

-Nic. Jen jsem tě chtěl o něco poprosit…- Hlasitost zmizela stejně jako ta neochvějná sebejistota.

-Budu u toho riskovat vlastní život?-

-Pravděpodobně.-

-Dobře, vyklop to,- pronesl Severus dostatečně otráveně, zatímco si sedal na své místo.

-Potřebuju zachránit.-

-Zase?-

-Jop. Trpím akutním nedostatkem kofeinu v krvi.-

-S tím se nějak vypořádáme. Pro začátek se snaž přežít vyučování a pak se za mnou zastav. Myslím, že najdeme něco, co by to mohlo napravit.-

-Jsi jako princ na bílém koni,- zahihňal se Harry.

-Vlastně mám pocit, že jsi kofeinem předávkovaný,- ušklíbl se Severus a pohledem zabloudil ke stolu Nebelvírů. Zelené oči si ho našly okamžitě.

-Nedostatek. Věř mi. Akutní.-

-Dobře, tak odpoledne. Já se zatím psychicky připravím.- Vůbec to neznělo tak uštěpačně, jak měl v plánu.

* * * * *

„Takže co se stalo, že máš tak dobrou náladu?” Sundal Severus z ohně konvici s vodou a otočil se na příchozího.

„Já ani nevím,” usmál se Harry, když vešel do pokoje. V chůzi pokračoval, dokud nestál přímo před Severusem a vlastně ani tehdy se nezastavil. Jen ho prudce objal. „Chyběl jsi mi,” zašeptal. Severus si opřel hlavu o tu Harryho a přitiskl si jej k sobě.

„Já, nebo ta káva?”

„Chm,” zamyslel se Harry. „Asi to záleží na tom, jako moc jsem chyběl já tobě,” ušklíbl se vyzývavě a velmi sebevědomě.

Severusovo „Nebuď směšný” ho nepřekvapilo. To obstaral tón, jakým to bylo řečeno. Byl neobvykle váhavý a ukrýval jen stín výsměchu.

„Ty. O kousek víc než ta káva.”

„Jsi závislý,” vypletl se Severus z objetí na Harryho vkus příliš brzy.

„Jasně, jednou měsíčně je definice závislosti,” usmál se mladík a motal se kolem Severuse během přípravy kávy a čaje. Prostě jen proto, že mohl. Sledoval prsty přesně odměřující množství čajových lístků potřebné pro jednu konvici se stejnou pečlivostí, jakou věnoval přípravě kávy nebo svých oblíbených lektvarů. Ano, jen těch oblíbených. Jak si Harry všiml, existovaly i takové, které se Severus snažil prostě jen mít z krku. To pak přísadám nevěnoval takovou pozornost, pracoval úsporně a netrpělivě. Přesto stále s nejvyšší přesností. Na to Harry neměl nervy, obzvlášť když ho něco nebavilo.

„Nemůžeš si sednout? Rozptyluješ mě,” udeřil Severus, když už nejspíš nemohl vydržet, jak se mu Harry plete pod nohy.

„Vážně?” zazubil se ten provokativně.

„Prostě běž.”

„Potter na ústupu,” zvedl ruce před sebe dlaněmi namířenými před sebe. Takhle odcouval až ke křeslu, do kterého se složil, a pokračoval v pozorování Severuse. „Čaj o páté. To jsem nezažil už roky,” houkl polohlasně.

„Ani nezažiješ. Káva o páté neexistuje,” ozvalo se posměšně.

„Mohla by. Člověk potřebuje tradice.”

„Tradice je jednání, které se opakuje minimálně po tři generace. Generace je zhruba třicet let.”

„Takže čím dřív začneme,” pokrčil ramenem.

„Marná snaha, stejně se toho nedoži-” umlkl v polovině slova, což Harryho nejspíš zarazilo víc, než kdyby větu dokončil.

„Nedožiju. Chtěl jsi říct, že se toho nedožiju,” dokončil tedy místo Severuse vyrovnaně s tvrdým podtónem. Po předchozím veselí nebylo ani stopy a teplota vzduchu v místnosti se ochladila o několik stupňů.

„Ne,” polkl Severus a neotočil pohled k Harrymu. „Chtěl jsem říct, že se toho stejně nedožijeme.”

Dlouhou dobu jakoukoliv případnou interakci mezi nimi zakrylo svým pláštěm mrtvolné ticho přicházející ruku v ruce s uvědoměním. Uvědomění podobné záplavě obrazů a barev, jaké člověka zasáhnou, když se po operaci očí poprvé rozhlédne kolem sebe a náhle vidí jinak. Barevněji, ostřeji.

Jasněji.

„Proto jsi neustále tak odtažitý. Protože to nemá absolutně žádnou budoucnost.” Harry to neformuloval jako otázku, jen konstatoval fakta, která pomalu vyplouvala na povrch. Jasněji než kdy dřív.

Bylo to svým způsobem velmi komické. Někdo se tím musel velmi bavit, protože proč by se to jinak dělo? Když si Harry konečně skutečně přiznal, co chce – koho chce – a jak moc, ukáže se, že má vlastně smůlu, protože, kdo by se vrhl do vztahu, který je předem odsouzený k záhubě? Neexistoval jediný důvod, proč by Severus měl. Proč by měl chtít být s někým, jehož život je prakticky odepsaný. Harry si v tomto ohledu nedával velké šance. Rozhodně by si nevsadil na to, že válku přežije. Už dlouho v podvědomí cítil, že ten zásadní, finální střet mezi ním a Voldemortem bude fatální pro oba z nich, jen to nikdy nevyslovil nahlas, vlastně si to nikdy nepřipustil ani v duchu a podobné myšlenky vždy rychle zaplašil – kdo by taky chtěl přemýšlet nad vlastní smrtí – ale teď, teď to Severus otevřel a Harrymu se začala v hlavě spojovat fakta, která dřív neviděl. Hlavou mu vířily útržky vzpomínek, zabodávaly tenké ostré drápky do jeho obav a promlouvaly k němu zlým výsměšným hlasem.

Trhaně se nadechl.

„Ty něco víš,” vydechl nevěřícně nad tím, jak mohl být tak slepý, přesto tiše a jeho slova zanikla v Severusově:

„Musím ti něco říct.”

* * * * *

Jak někomu řeknete, že umře? Že umřít musí, přestože je zdravý. Že musí umřít, že se sakra musí obětovat pro ostatní, když víte, že, pokud mu to řeknete, on půjde a udělá to? Severus tuhle vinu nechtěl. Nechtěl být tím, kdo mu řekne, _musíš umřít, aby mohli ostatní žít_.

Ale pak pohlédl do očí, které plály tmavou safírově zelenou, a viděl ten zastřený pohled, jak se myslí míhaly vzpomínky, a z tváře, v níž se prohlubovalo napětí, dokázal vyčíst, že Harry už to stejně ví. Nebo minimálně tuší. Tohle byla ta chvíle, nemohl to déle odkládat, nemohl se déle tvářit, že neví, o co tu jde.

Konev i šálky zůstaly zapomenuté na komodě v kuchyňském koutě a Severus přešel ke křeslu. Harry vyletěl do stoje a zprudka zalapal po dechu.

„Musím ti něco říct,” nenechal ho Severus promluvit a za ramena jej zatlačil zpět do křesla. Klekl si před něj a vzal Harryho ruce do svých.

„Slíbil jsem Brumbálovi, že ti to povím, až přijde vhodný čas. Nemyslím ale, že by na něco takového byl jakýkoliv čas vhodný… Tu noc, kdy zemřeli tví rodiče, Voldemort nevědomky vytvořil další viteál, Harry.” Samozřejmě že to upoutalo chlapcovu pozornost. Projevilo se to rozšířením zornic a trhaným nadechnutím. Už nejspíš tušil, co se mu Severus chystá sdělit. Ten posbíral zbytky své odvahy a snažil se psychicky připravit na jakoukoliv reakci ze strany Harryho, než tiše pronesl:

„Jsi jím ty.”

Harry vytřeštil oči a zadrhl se mu dech v hrdle. Dobu na něj jen mrtvolně zíral zamrzlý v naprostém šoku.

Minuty utíkaly bez jakékoliv reakce a Severus měl pocit, že uplynula celá věčnost, kdy se mladík ani nepohnul. Jedinou nepatrnou změnou byl jeho rozostřený pohled upřený kamsi skrz muže, který před ním klečel.

„Mluv se mnou.” Tichá výzva zůstala bez reakce. „Harry. _Mluv se mnou_ ,” zkusil to Severus znovu a trochu důrazněji a jemně při tom stiskl mladíkovu ruku. Zornice Harryho očí se zaměřily na Severusovu tvář a pak klesly k jejich spojeným rukám ležícím mu v klíně.

„To…,” zkusil promluvit, ale hlas mu selhal. Nadechl se k novému pokusu: „To znamená, že musím umřít.” Otázka pronesená spíš jako odpověď. Severus znovu stiskl jeho dlaně, které se během chvíle změnily ve dva kusy ledu. Začal je jemně třít, mlčel. Jak se ticho prohlubovalo, Harry odtrhl oči od svého klína a upřel je na Severuse. Křičela z nich bezmoc, panika a úpěnlivá prosba o ujištění, že je idiot a všechno špatně pochopil. Severus cítil v krku knedlík. Měl pocit, jako by se právě chystal do Harryho kopnout:

„Ano.” Sotva to slovo vypustil z úst, chtěl ho vzít zpátky. Měl by ho ujistit, že musí existovat nějaké další řešení, takové, při kterém Harry nezemře, ale on na žádné takové za celé ty měsíce přijít nedokázal. A nemohl Harrymu dát falešnou naději.

Mohl mu ale dát oporu… „Neopustím tě, Harry.”

„Ne. Dost,” vydral ze sebe. „Tohle neříkej,” zavrčel.

„Myslím to smrtelně vážně. Nikdy.” Harry toho chtěl říct ještě hodně, ale Severus ho nenechal. Mluvit mohou později.

Požádal ho o spojení a Harry jej nechal do svých myšlenek vstoupit a dost možná si to ani neuvědomoval. Severus očekával zcela pochopitelný strach, možná hrůzu. To do určité míry také našel. Obavy – Harry netušil, jak to před svými přáteli dokáže skrýt, což bylo nezbytné, aby jim neublížil, a hrůzu z toho, že by ho Severus teď skutečně opustil. Nějaká Harryho část se ho snažila přesvědčit, že je správné, že se k němu Severus nechce dostatečně přiblížit, protože ho tak Harryho smrt tolik nezraní. Severus na okamžik potlačil Harryho myšlenky, aby měl dostatek prostoru je trochu pochopit.

Harry to ještě nestihl vstřebat, na to bylo příliš brzo, ale jak si mohl myslet, že se drží dál proto, že ví, že Harry musí zemřít a nechce si tou ztrátou procházet?

_Pokrytče,_ zasyčelo na něj vlastní svědomí. _To je přesně to, čeho se tak bojíš, co tak odsouváš. Proto celé měsíce potlačuješ to, co se v tobě uhnízdilo už v létě. Hledáš záminky, neustále se odhodláváš a zase ustupuješ. Je to v tobě a je to hluboko. Už jsi jednu mrtvou Potterovou v náruči držel. Ty tím prostě nechceš projít znovu. Nechceš se pouštět do vztahu, který je předem odsouzený ke zkáze. Nezvládneš se tvářit, že je všechno v pořádku, když víš, že je to jen na tak omezenou dobu. A ta doba se, Severusi, zkracuje a ty neděláš nic napůl,_ vysmíval se mu jeho vlastní vnitřní hlas.

Snažil se ten hlas překřičet, že nemá pravdu… Ale on ji měl. Nehodlal dělat nic napůl, což ve výsledku znamenalo, že buď do toho nepůjde vůbec, nebo naplno. A protože by ‘vůbec‘ Harryho položilo, byla tu jen jedna správná odpověď.

Neopustí Harryho do poslední minuty a pak… pak se s tím nějak vyrovná. Nebo ne. Na tom nezáleželo.

Opatrně z Harryho myšlenek vyklouzl a navzdory situaci se uvolnil. Něco, něco těžkého jako polovina hradních zdí, jako by z něj opadlo.

„Věříš mi, Harry?“ zeptal se klidně.

„Víš, že ano,“ zabručel mladík neochotně.

„Já tě neopustím.“

„O to to pro tebe bude horší, copak to vůbec nechápeš?“ vyjel Harry hystericky.

„Uklidní tě, když řeknu, že si nedávám zrovna velké šance, co se týče přežití konce války?“

Harry zaúpěl. „Jestli mě uklidní… Ty si ze mě snad děláš legraci!“ Severus zřejmě něco tak úplně nepochopil, protože jemu to jako uklidňující sdělení připadalo. Usoudil, že slova Harryho v téhle situaci asi moc neutiší a vrátil se k mlčení.

* * * * *

„Tak mluv,” nakázal Harrymu po nezměřitelně dlouhé době apatického zírání.

„Není o čem.”

„Vře to v tobě.”

„Ne. Jen tomu pořád nemůžu uvěřit.” Stáhl nitrobranu a nechal Severuse, aby mu vstoupil do hlavy. Opět byl zaplaven naprosto chaotickou změtí obrazů. Z většiny viděl jen šmouhy, sem tam rozpoznal obličej některého z Harryho přátel, svůj nebo Albusův. Náhle se všechny ty postavy zasekly uprostřed pohybu, ztichly, jako by na ně někdo seslal Silencio a Petrificus. A pak úplně stejně náhle všechny zmizely.

-Omlouvám se,- zůstal jen Harryho tichý vnitřní hlas, který zněl úplně jinak než jeho skutečný, a pak se některé z těch obrazů vrátily – ty, které mu chtěl Harry ukázat. Situace se střídaly opět chaoticky, ale jejich pointy byly jasné. Útržky rozhovorů, vlastní postřehy a váhavé myšlenky naplněné obavami o blízké a z neznámé budoucnosti Severusovi odkrývaly Harryho myšlenky posledních hodin.

Nejdřív tam byla nevíra. Jak by on mohl být viteálem? Ale jeho vlastní vědomí mu to předhazovalo docela jasně. Hadí jazyk, propojení s Voldemortem, promluva s Brumbálem, během které Harrymu vysvětluje, že právě za hadí jazyk může jakési spojení, které se mezi ním a Voldemortem vytvořilo tu noc…

Pak vztek. Proč právě já? Proč zase já? Ty ale byly nahrazeny rychlým prozřením. Věštba. Vždycky se kolem ní bude točit jeho život. A přestože si to v hlavě takto zdůvodnil, nic z toho původního šoku nezmizelo. Severus si ani nemyslel, že by mělo.

Severus byl bezradný. Byl v situaci, kdy chtěl Harrymu dát všechen čas světa, aby se s tím mohl po svém nějak poprat. Chtěl mu dát útěchu, jen nevěděl jak. Radost, jakou Harry měl z objevu dalšího viteálu byla rychle vystřídaná zlobou z odhalení toho posledního, neplánovaného.

Severus si tím rozhodnutím přestal být jistý takřka okamžitě. Tváří tvář Voldemortovi a bitvě by se možná Harry rozhodl a ihned podle toho jednal, ale teď… teď měl minimálně týdny na to, aby přemýšlel o vlastní smrti. O nevyhnutelné smrti, která nad ním odteď bude viset, přestože je mladý a zcela zdravý.

Opět ulevil sobě a přitížil Harrymu, ačkoliv to tak v plánu rozhodně neměl. Možná ta nebelvírská zbrklost byla nakažlivá, napadlo ho, ale vzápětí takovou absurdnost rychle zaplašil. Neměl ve zvyku své chyby svádět na vnější okolnosti.

Držel Harryho, i když ten spojení přerušil a neotvíral oči, jen zesílil stisk.

„Odpusť mi to,” zašeptal Severus sobecky. Harry na něj neochotně zaostřil, čelo se stáhlo hlubokými vráskami, jako by vůbec netušil, co mu Severus říká, nebo jak po něm něco takového může chtít. Pak nepatrně zakroutil hlavou a Severus chápavě přikývl.

Harry ale znovu sotva znatelně potřásl hlavou a chraplavě, jako by měl v ústech vyprahlo, zašeptal. “Není co. Asi… Asi se nezlobím, žes mi to řekl.”

„Měl bys.”

„Možná,” pokrčil Harry lhostejně rameny se skelným pohledem už zase upřeným do prázdna. Vidět tyhle oči tak… mrtvé bylo jako mít kolem vnitřností kovové obruče, které se neustále stahují pokaždé na trochu jiném místě. Minuty ubíhaly a on stále netušil, co by měl udělat, nebo říct… Měl by vůbec mluvit, nebo už toho řekl až příliš? A nakonec, aniž by to dokázal ovládnout, se mu myšlenky stočily k předmětu celé téhle situace.

Snažil se zaplašit obrazy, kdy viděl Harryho tělo bezvládně ležící v jedné z hradních chodeb nebo v horším případě znetvořené rukou Temného pána, který neváhal pokořit svého nepřítele, přestože ten ho už nemohl ohrozit… Obruče se utahovaly, až se mu zdálo, že ho brzo přeříznou vpůli.

„Jak?” vydechl náhle Harry bezradně a pokračoval, jako by snad tušil, nad čím Severus přemýšlel: „Uděláš… uděláš to ty? Nebo musím já?”

Severusovi se při té představě opět zhoupl žaludek a jen mimoděk zesílil stisk své dlaně. Ale jinak se mu podařilo udržet klidný výraz.

„Musí tě… Musí to být Pán zla.” Kdy začal mít problém s pojmenováním věcí pravými jmény? Slovo ‘zabít’ v tu chvíli prostě nedokázal vypustit z úst.

„A když to tak uděláme, dokážete ho pak zabít?” polkl a na pár vteřin vypadal dokonale smířeně. Ale byla to jen maska a vzápětí popraskala jako led vhozený do vlažné vody a na povrch vyplulo ono zoufalství smíšené s pocity bezradnosti a marnosti.

Severus si vzal chvíli, aby si rozmyslel odpověď. Nikdy si nemohli být jistí stoprocentně, což bylo neskutečně kruté. “Albus si myslel, že ano. Pak jej bude možné zabít.”

„Myslel,” zopakoval Harry bez emocí, tudíž Severus nedokázal říct, jestli to mělo být tak opovržlivé, jako mu to připadalo. „Víš, kdybych měl být upřímný… Tak nějak už jsem dlouho tušil, že jeden z nás dvou prostě zemře rukou toho druhého, vždycky to bylo mezi Voldemortem a mnou, máme vlastně společnou historii, takový komplikovaný vztah,” uchechtl se absurdně. „A byl jsem na to připravený. Nebo jsem si to myslel. Byl jsem naivní, že jo. Na to se nedá připravit. Protože… mohl jsem mít aspoň nepatrnou naději, že to bude on, kdo zemře, ale teď… teď vím, že se mu musím vzdát. To je… To je… To…”

Severus ho objal. Rozuměl mu. Bylo to přinejmenším ponižující pro tak mocného kouzelníka, jakým se Harry stával. Stal. Jakým se stal. Trénoval, dělal všechno, co se mu řeklo a nakonec… Nakonec se bude muset vzdát. Merline, tohle by nepřál ani svému nepříteli.

Přitáhl Harryho víc k sobě. Možná konečně porozuměl tomu, co se mu jeho matka pokoušela sdělit. Není slabost projevit city. Ne, v Harryho přítomnosti to nebyla slabost, bylo to to, co je drželo pohromadě. Jednu ruku přesunul z Harryho ramene, kde teď spočívala, k bradě a natočil si jeho obličej k sobě. Políbil ho na rty a nepřestával ani, když ucítil slanou příchuť, jak Harrymu slzy stékaly po nakloněné tváři ke rtům. Když se konečně chtěl oddálit, Harry mu to nedovolil a přitáhl si ho zase zpátky.

Severus cítil jeho bolest, jako by byla jeho vlastní, přestože si nebyl vědom, že by někdo z nich otevřel mentální spojení mezi nimi. A nejspíš ho nikdo neotevřel, nebylo to třeba, ty emoce byly natolik silné, že by bylo divné, kdyby je nedokázal vycítit. Harry se odtáhl, až když nezvládal dýchat. Když zvedl pohled k Severusovi, nebylo po mokrých cestičkách ani památky. Jeho oči nebyly zarudlé nebo vlhké. Použil maskovací kouzlo. Blázen.

„To snad nemusíš…”

„Nechci, abys mě tak viděl. Zase.”

„Jsem tu s tebou a budu tu pořád, tak s tím nesmyslem přestaň,” požádal jemně. Harry neposlechl, jen sklonil hlavu.

„Nikdo další to nesmí vědět,” ozval se po další chvíli tiše. Severus kývl, ale nebyl si úplně jistý, jestli to Harry viděl. Pochopitelně to nesměl vědět nikdo další. „Myslíš, že to zvládnu?”

Severus polkl. „Co přesně máš na mysli?” zeptal se pro jistotu.

„Dělat před ostatními, že se nic neděje. Že pořád můžu zvítězit a přežít zároveň,” odfrkl si mladík, jako by právě vyslovil, že černá je bílá. Což ale dost možná odpovídalo tomu, jak se aktuálně musel cítit.

„Ano.”

„Dobře,” kývl tentokrát Harry, což znamenalo, že svou tvář otřel o Severusův hábit.

Déle už to nevydržel. „Harry. Třeba je tu jiná možnost, jen ji zatím nevidíme.”

„Třeba jo,” otřel se znovu. Severus si povzdechl. Bylo zřejmé, co si Harry o jeho pokusu myslí. Popravdě, on si to myslel taky. „Klidně běž na večeři, nebo spát, netuším, kolik je, vlastně… Asi bych měl jít,” začal se kroutit, jako by chtěl vstát. Severus ho zadržel na místě.

„Nemluv nesmysly.” Harry se podvolil, ale sklouzl níž, takže teď ležel na pohovce, jen hlavu měl položenou na Severusově stehně. Ležel tváří ke krbu a zhluboka vydechl.

„Nepřijde ti to hrozně absurdní? Jako… Co bys mi řekl, kdybych ti před rokem tvrdil, že ti budu ležet na gauči a ty mě budeš utěšovat, protože se sesypu jako troska?”

Severus zvedl pohled ke stropu, jako by doufal, že tam najde napsanou správnou odpověď. Nebo jakoukoliv odpověď. Kamenný strop nepřívětivě mlčel.

„Myslím, že by to bylo něco ve smyslu: ‚Jestli si myslíte, že jste vtipný, Pottere, tak se pletete. Zítřejší večer strávíte v přítomnosti mé a dvou tuctů zašlých školních kotlíků. A Pottere… Hůlku potřebovat nebudete’,” odříkal tiše. Hrudník pod jeho rukou se zaškubal, jak se Harry trhaně nadechl v náznaku smíchu.

„Jo. Vsadím se, že přesně to bys řekl, a já bych ti teď s klidem mohl říct, že jsem měl pravdu.”

Severus se usmál, ale rychle zase zvážněl. „Proč o tom přemýšlíš?”

„Protože nechci myslet na budoucnost. Minulost už znám.”

„Pokud… Pokud na to nechceš myslet, je tu možnost. Nemusíš to vědět teď.”

„Myslíš na paměťové kouzlo?” zeptal se lhostejně, opět tak, že Severus neměl šanci poznat jeho postoj k problému.

„Ano.” _Skutečně o tom přemýšlí_ , došlo mu, když ticho trvalo déle než pár minut.

„Možná by to tak bylo jednodušší, ale ne. Chci to nechat takhle.”

„Víš to určitě?”

„Ano.” Teď byla odpověď naopak velmi jistá, vyzařovala suverénnost, byl rozhodnutý definitivně a musel mít nějaký velmi silný důvod, proč to nepodstoupit.

„Dobře a smím se zeptat, proč ses tak rozhodl?”

„Nejspíš ne, nezlob se.” Severus mu opatrně zajel prsty do vlasů a pomalu se jimi probíral. Harryho nepoddajné vlasy zůstávaly trčet do všech možných stran a za chvíli měl na hlavě vrabčí hnízdo.

„Jaké to je?” začal Harry zase po chvíli.

„Hm?”

„Být s Voldemortem. Jako když si myslí, že tě má na své straně. Jaký je?”

„Důsledný. Je to o neustálé sebekontrole a obezřetnosti. Nesmíš šlápnout vedle, musíš hlídat své chování, svá slova i myšlenky. On umí pokládat otázky a podsouvat názory. Mnoho smrtijedů má problém poznat, že ho právě mají v hlavě. Přesto se dozví, co chce.”

„Páni, to zní až obdivně.”

„Je to manipulativní bastard.”

Harry se uchechtl. „Řekni mi něco o sobě.”

„Co?”

„Cokoliv. Chtěl bych o tobě něco vědět,” trhl rameny.

„Víš víc, než kdokoliv jiný, i když ti to tak možná nepřipadá,” snažil se z toho vyvléct. Nechtěl o sobě mluvit, neuměl o sobě mluvit. Nikdy o sobě nemluvil. Pravdou zůstávalo, že Harry byl jediným, koho si pouštěl k tělu. Sice pomalu a obezřetně, ale stále víc. Sklonil se a vtiskl do pralesa vlasů polibek.

„Nepřipadá mi to tak. Cokoli…”

„Tak například v životě si nevezmu červenou šálu.”

„A ru-”

„Ani rukavice.”

„Ani na můj pohřeb?” Znělo to jako upřímná žádost.

„Harry…”

„No tak. Naděje už umřela. Černý humor je to jediné, co mi zůstalo.”

„Přestaň s tím.”

„Tak mi řekni něco jiného, něco, co nevím.”

„Chceš říct, žes mi dal dárek, o kterém jsi nepředpokládal, že ho využiju?”

„Netušil jsem, co bych ti měl dát. Byla to provokace, přiznávám. Myslím, že tvůj dárek byl podobného ražení…”

„Měl jsem vědět, že ty ho neoceníš.”

„Ach. Myslel jsi ho vážně,” natočil Harry hlavu tak, aby na Severuse viděl. Ten neodpověděl, a tak Harry pokračoval: “O vánocích to bylo hezké…”

„Ještě neumíráš, možná bys takhle přemýšlet neměl.”

„To přejde. Jen zrovna teď… Je to jako zjistit, že by stejně bylo nejlepší, kdyby mě zabil už jako batole. Že zkrátka celý ten šílený život neměl a nemá vůbec žádný smysl.”

„Přišel bych o šest let zábavy během školního roku.”

„Aspoň někdo se bavil,” zamručel Harry.

„Nebavil. No. Možná občas,” připustil Severus a sledoval, jak tím vyvolal úsporný úsměv na rtech svého… svého partnera. Pořád to znělo tak neuvěřitelně. “Nesnáším opravování testů a esejí z lektvarů. Skřípu u toho zuby, naskakuje mi husí kůže a propadám vražedným touhám. Většinou naštěstí stačí na nejhorší hodnocení první tři odstavce a nemusím ta zvěrstva číst do konce.”

„V obraně je to lepší?”

„V obraně se dokážu ovládat. Co se lektvarů týče, jsem nekompromisní a nechápu, jak někdo může prznit něco tak snadného.”

„Je to nuda.”

Severus mlaskl.

„JE to nuda,” stál si Harry za svým. „Něco pokrájíš. Obvykle to páchne, nebo lepí, nebo něco podobně děsivého, pak to tam nasypeš a čekáš. A čekáš. A zapomeneš zamíchat, protože nikdo nevydrží JEN čekat na správnou minutu. Takže se zamyslíš. A zapomeneš.”

„Bezpředmětná debata. Jsi ignorant.”

„Ty taky nevíš všechno.”

„Například?”

„Například kolik trnů na ocase má Maďarský trnoocasý.”

„Stejně jako mantichora zubů.”

„Proč je tvůj patron laň?”

„Snažíš se odvést pozornost od faktu, že jsi nevěděl, kolik má mantichora zubů?”

„64, to ví každý,” zamumlal Harry nepřesvědčivě. „Snažíš se odvést pozornost od svého patrona?”

„Ne. Vždycky byl laň, až s odstupem času mi došlo proč.”

„Proč?”

„Kvůli Lily. Ta laň je její podobou. Pojilo nás hluboké pouto, které nevymizelo, ani když jsme se oddálili kvůli… rozdílným názorům.”

„Aha.” Harry se pokoušel o lhostejný tón, ale nepodařilo se mu zcela zakrýt stopu zklamání. _On si vážně myslel, že je to kvůli němu,_ uvědomil si Severus poněkud užasle.

„Měl by ses vyspat.”

„Myslím, že bych neusnul. Vlastně asi ani nechci usnout. Nechci odejít, nechci se už nikdy zvednout z tohohle gauče. Nebo z tebe.”

„Dřív nebo později by nám to asi způsobilo určité potíže.”

„Čert to vem,” zahuhňal s potlačovaným zívnutím a několika těžkopádnými pohyby se přetočil na druhý bok, aniž by zvedl hlavu ze Severuse. Obličej mu zabořil do látky na břiše a rukama objal kolem pasu. Netrvalo to ani dvě vteřiny a zase hlavu zvedl. „Chceš jít spát?”

„V pořádku.”

„Kdyžtak řekni.” Severus kývl a Harry hlavu zase spustil.

Mohlo uplynout několik hodin, během kterých byl Severus tak přesezený, že předpokládal, že už se nikdy nezvedne, během kterých se Harry přetočil snad desetkrát, a během kterých nepromluvili jediné slovo. Severus si přestával být jistý, jestli byl tolik ponořený v myšlenkách, nebo skutečně usnul, protože sebou trhl, jak se Harry znovu otáčel, a na okamžik vůbec netušil, kde je.

„Běž spát,” zašeptal Harry.

„Nesmysl. Jen jsem se zamyslel.”

„Obvykle u přemýšlení nechrápeš.”

„Já nechrápu.”

„Tak funíš tak, že mi to rozcuchalo účes.”

„Ty nenosíš účes…”

„Protože i když se učešu, skončí to takhle.”

„Tak si občas zkus rozbalit narozeninové dárky.”

„Chceš říct, že ten lektvar je něco jako gel na vlasy?” vykulil oči a nevěřícně si Severuse měřil pohledem.

„Něco na ten způsob, jen trvalejšího ražení,” ušklíbl se nad tím příšerným popisem.

„Souvisí to s tvým výzkumem?”

„Ano.”

„Jestli budeme psát zítra test z Přeměňování nebo Obrany, vážně mě naštveš.”

„Občas tvé myšlenkové pochody nějak nestíhám,“ podivil se nad další šílenou změnou tématu.

„Jen nechci přemýšlet o… Ty víš čem.”

„Vím,” povzdechl si a sklonil se, aby Harryho políbil. Ten jako by na to roky čekal, se po něm natáhl, oplácel mu polibky a zapojil jazyk, aby jím pronikal hluboko do Severusových úst. Rukama se mu pověsil za krk a přitiskl se k němu hrudníkem.

„Nechci na to myslet,” zašeptal, zatímco se od Severusových rtů přesunul na jeho krk, kde v polibcích pokračoval.

Věděl, jak ho donutit nemyslet, jen to nepovažoval za řešení. Jenže ono nejspíš vůbec nešlo o řešení, šlo o potřebu oddechnout si, vypnout a uvolnit se. Odtáhl Harryho od sebe a zatlačil mu do ramene, aby ho položil. Zároveň mlčky sledovali, jak se Harrymu rozepíná košile…

Dlaněmi přejel přes hrudník a břicho a po bocích zpět nahoru k ramenům. Jednoduchý pohyb několikrát zopakoval, jako by se doteků nemohl nabažit. Nemohl. V soukromí své mysli obdivoval pevnost těla pod sebou a snažil se pocity, které v něm možnost laskat jej vyvolávala, vtisknout zpět k Harrymu právě prostřednictvím doteků. Když se sklonil, aby ho políbil, omotaly se mu jeho ruce kolem krku a kouzlem byl zbaven momentálně velmi otravného hábitu, který se pletl mezi ně. Knoflíčky košile se vypletly z dírek, lem košile se vysoukal z kalhot a bílá látka mu zůstala viset na ramenou. Harry přesunul ruce na Severusova záda a přitáhl ho k sobě, ale dotek rtů mu nestačil – donutil Severuse přitisknout se k němu celým tělem. Oči, které se výjimečně neskrývaly za brýlemi, měl zavřené, nos mu tiskl ke krku a zhluboka vydechl. Severus vyčkával a nechal se mačkat, dokud Harryho stisk nepolevil. Pak se odtáhl s úmyslem nezatěžovat Harryho svou vahou, ale byl zadržen a přitažen zpět.

„Potřebuju tě,” zašeptal Harry a snažil se zaostřit na Severuse, který nedokázal posoudit, jestli se mu to nakonec povedlo, nebo ne.

„Jsem tady,” ujistil ho stejně tiše.

„Severusi?”

„Hm?”

„Mám tě rád.”

Nebyla vhodná chvíle na to, aby Harryho sdělení jakkoliv odmítl nebo znevážil vtipem a vlastně to ani udělat nechtěl. Ale říct cokoliv, co by jeho sdělení akceptovalo, se zdráhal. To, že spal s několika muži, z nichž dva se pokoušeli o něco vážnějšího, rozhodně neznamenalo, že by měl ve vztazích nějaké zkušenosti. Spíš naopak, nikdy si k nim vztah vytvořit nedokázal, shledával je iritujícími a jakákoliv pozornost mu byla krajně nepříjemná. Rozhodně ho ani ve snu nikdy nenapadlo, že by někomu řekl, že ho má rád. Teď si s tou myšlenkou pohrával.

„Já vím, Harry,” dostal ze sebe nakonec a pohladil ho po tváři, kam následně vtiskl polibek.

„To je dobře. Nezapomeň na to.”

Nesnášel tuhle melancholii, ale zbavit se jí také nedokázal, a tak ji mlčky snášel a přesvědčoval se, že to musí chápat. Když působil jako špeh, počítal se smrtí jako s reálnou možností, ale nijak se tím neužíral, neměl proč. Proč by se měl zabývat smrtí, když byl živý…

Nepřipadalo mu, že by měl Harry zájem pokračovat v činnosti nějakým… progresivním směrem. Lehl si proto na bok vedle něj, a protože se na úzkém gauči nepohodlně mačkali, kouzlem jej rozšířil a zadoufal, že se ráno neprobudí na zemi. Položil se na záda a po několikahodinovém ne zrovna pohodlném sezení to byla skutečně úleva. Harry se k němu okamžitě natiskl a Severus ho objal. A když mu prsty začal do kůže na hrudníku a břiše kreslit osmičky a kolečka, málem by usnul. Začínala mu být zima, oheň v krbu vyhasl před nějakou dobou a místnost se rychle ochladila. Harry si toho musel všimnout taky, protože se na ně snesla tenká deka neznámého původu a překryla je.

Zůstali tak až do rána, většinu času jen mlčeli, občas prohodili pár nepodstatných vět. Harry se až příliš staral o to, jestli Severuse někde netlačí nebo není moc těžký. Jako by mohl mít těžkou hlavu nebo nohu, kterou si krátce před rozedněním přehodil přes Severuse…

„Musím vstávat. Jestli chceš, tak tu ještě zůstaň,” zašeptal do rozježených vlasů, které ho lechtaly na bradě.

„Ne, půjdu taky. Sám bych se zbláznil.” Měl mu říct, že na to není sám, jenomže Severus s ním nemůže být celý den, Harry musí najít způsob, jak se s tím alespoň částečně vyrovnat sám. Tak, aby mohl normálně fungovat, normálně žít. Jediné, co mu dávalo šanci, že to Harry dokáže, byl fakt, že nebyl typ, který by si stěžoval. A byl Nebelvír, zatne zuby a po hlavě do toho skočí. Jak jinak. Zároveň se ale Severus rozhodl, že mu ukáže, že na to není sám, ať se děje cokoliv a kdekoliv.


	25. Nullo modo – 24. kapitola | Lepidlo  života

**Cedo maiori**

Harry neměl nejmenší ponětí, jak se měl donutit vejít do Velké síně, sednout si ke stolu a něco sníst. Natož se tvářit a chovat normálně. V hlavě se mu vylíhla představa, jak by to mohlo vypadat. Obyčejné ráno, kdy se na stropě síně honí bouřková mračna zcela neodpovídající ročnímu období, zatímco oni v družném hovoru snídají. Harry se baví se svými přáteli, poslouchá jejich stížnosti na naplánované testy a nedokončené úkoly. Jako obvykle nad jejich hlavami zakrouží hejno sov s poštou a denním tiskem. Nějaká tragická zpráva ve Věštci způsobí, že všichni na chvilku zmlknou, pak prohodí pár slov zděšení a soustrasti a strčí si do pusy další lžíci míchaných vajec. Najednou se mu chtělo zvracet…

„Čekáš tu na někoho konkrétního?” ozvalo se za ním, zatímco mu na rameni přistála ruka. Polekaně se otočil, a místo na Severuse, který čekal na jeho odpověď, mu pohled sklouzl na studenty z nižších ročníků, kteří na ně teď zírali přesně tak vyplašeně, jak se Harry cítil. Severus ještě nikdy nedal najevo, že by mezi nimi byl jakýkoliv vztah, takhle okatě. Což bylo samozřejmé, protože se na tom dohodli, tohle byl šok.

Zatřepal hlavou a sklouzl pohledem na prsty, které stále svíraly jeho rameno. „Ne.”

„A jdeš na snídani?”

„Ano. Asi ano.”

„Tak pojď, ať na nás něco zbyde,” spustil z něj Severus ruku a počkal, až ho Harry bude následovat. Pokud si Harry myslel, že příchod Severuse po boku ředitelky vyvolal pozdvižení, nebylo to nic proti tomu, co se odehrávalo teď. U pátého upadnutého příboru to Harry přestal počítat a snažil se myslet na to, že jindy by mu obdobná situace přišla vlastně velmi zábavná. Jenomže v danou chvíli nedokázal Severusovu snahu vůbec ocenit. Toužil zalézt si někam, kde by byl úplně sám a kde by si mohl rozmyslet, jak se k celé té… věci… postaví. Jenomže zároveň nechtěl být sám. Děsil se chvíle, kdy to na něj naplno dolehne. U svého místa se Harry beze slova odpojil a Severus pokračoval ke stolu učitelů bez jediného pohledu na něj, přesto Harry tak nějak cítil jeho přítomnost a blízkost.

Připadal si jako před výbuchem. Čekal, že po včerejšku bude všechno jinak. Možná čekal, že se svět přestane točit, nebo že se stane něco hrozného. Ale tohle? Tohle vypadalo jen jako další nudný školní den doplněný o povinnosti zachránce světa. Ušklíbl se. I jemu ta myšlenka zněla hrozně ironicky. Měl nutkání zoufale se rozesmát, ale protože by tím nejspíš vyděsil celou kolej, ovládl se.

Několik hlav se k němu natočilo a pokývalo na pozdrav nebo mávlo a Hermionin úsměv jako by ho vrátil zpět do života. Nebo alespoň do určité iluze života. Měl ji moc rád, i když mu někdy lezla krkem, byla pro něj jako sestra a nedokázal si představit, že by se bez ní obešel. Měl pocit, že na něm okamžitě poznala, že není ve své kůži, a právě kvůli ní se musel ovládat.

Potřeboval se od problému s viteálem odpoutat. Nechtěl zapomenout, protože Severus by na to byl sám. Žil by s vědomím, že ho Harry stejně opustí, a neměl by možnost si o tom s nikým promluvit. Takhle na to byli dva a možná ani nebylo třeba o čemkoliv mluvit – prostě věděli. Takže se teď pokusil ve své mysli vystavět nějakou rozumnou bariéru, utlumit myšlenky související s posledním viteálem, emočně se od nich odpoutat. Nebyla to procházka růžovým sadem a nebylo to jednoduché – ta informace se pomalu začínala rozpínat, zasekávala háčky pochybností všude kolem sebe, vyvolávala strach a snad se ho pokoušela zničit zevnitř. Protože přesně tak mu to připadalo. Jako by měl každým okamžikem vybuchnout. Musel prozatím všechny související emoce potlačit, protože nebyl připravený čelit vědomí smrti zatěžkanému všemi pocity, které v něm samotné pomyšlení vyvolávalo.

Když skončil, zůstala jen informace, že v brzké době musí zemřít. Jednalo se o sdělení čistě informativní povahy, jako třeba že dnes je venku zataženo a prší. Prostě to byl fakt. Necítil se kvůli němu mizerně, i když to znamenalo, že pokud půjde ven, bude se muset lépe obléct, nebo počítat s mokrými a zamlženými brýlemi…

„Je všechno v pořádku?”

„V naprostém,” ujistil Hermionu, když ho vytrhla z úvah a připojil falešný úsměv.

* * * * *

„Z nějakého důvodu si ještě pořád myslím, že jste tu dobrovolně, protože se něco naučit chcete, nikoliv proto, abyste mi likvidovali veškerý volný čas. A pokud vás to tu nebaví, nikdo vás tu nedrží, takže se laskavě přestaňte vybavovat a vypadněte.” S posledními slovy upíral Severus velmi významný a velmi nepříjemný pohled na skupinku studentů, kteří zaujatě diskutovali o svých patronech. Ti teď ztichli a zabořili pohledy do kamenné podlahy. Harry jim přičetl k dobru, že se aspoň zastyděli. Sám poslouchal jen jedním uchem, protože mnohem víc přemýšlel nad tím, co je čekalo večer. Nakreslit plány domu bylo mnohem obtížnější, než se zpočátku zdálo, protože museli jít do nejmenších podrobností. Draco sice znal dům, ale jeho malířské schopnosti, no… horský troll by svým kyjem na papír nakreslil lepší obrysy. Severus zase dokázal plány kreslit s precizností sobě vlastní, ale znal jen některé části domu.

„…v omezené míře lze předvídat další kroky útočícího kouzelníka, pokud o svém soupeři víte to nejzákladnější. Tím je jeho magický potenciál a postoj ke kletbám, které se nepromíjí,” vykládal Severus monotónně. Úplně stejně mohl vyprávět o počtu nohou slunéček devítitečných a zdálo se, že někteří ze studentů jeho vědecký postoj u takového tématu nedokázali pochopit. Třeštili na něj oči a tvářili se vyděšeně.

„Kletby si vyzkoušíme, až mě to s vámi přestane bavit a pro dnešek se zaměříme na odhadnutí síly protivníka pomocí štítového kouzla.” Pohledem zkontroloval, že je ještě stále učebna v původním stavu, protože u bandy dětí s hůlkami v ruce si nemohl být jistý vůbec nikdy, a zůstal viset pohledem na Harrym. „Harry, mohl bys?”

Jmenovaný jen vykulil oči a nevěřícně na Severuse zíral, jako by mu právě oznámil, že vyhrál zájezd na Bahamy s okamžitým odletem. Šokované ticho mu napovídalo, že není zdaleka sám. Probralo ho až Nevillovo drcnutí loktem do žeber. Se stále nechápavým výrazem se neohrabaně vytáhl do stoje a přešel k Severusovi.

-Řekl jsi mi jménem…- obvinil ho okamžitě v duchu.

-Ano, mohl by ses soustředit?-

-Proč?!- Byl si vědom toho, že musí vypadat jako olbřímí oliheň, které zrovna vypustili jezero, ale proboha proč?!

-Protože na nás všichni zírají a čekají, že se aspoň pohneš.-

-Proč jsi mi řekl jménem? Přede všemi. Nikdy jsi to neudělal.-

-Chtěl jsem. A teď se soustřeď.- Harryho bezděčně napadlo, jestli teď vůbec někdo bude věnovat pozornost tomu, co měli ukázat, nebo jsou jeho spolužáci příliš šokování takovým projevem… familiárnosti. Přesto si prohlédl Severusovu vizi a snažil se podle ní zachovat, aby ukázka měla alespoň nějaký efekt. To sice nakonec měla, ale když došlo na praktické zkoušení, ukázalo se, že vážně nikdo moc nevnímal, co se po nich chce. Testovat magickou úroveň pomocí štítového kouzla patřilo k velice náročným úkolům, vyžadujícím absolutní soustředěnost. Roztěkané pošilhávání studentů profesorovým směrem se ani vzdáleně za koncentraci považovat nedalo. Chudák Dean skončil na zemi, když se zapomněl zaštítit a nohy se mu proměnily v želé. Doslova. Zelené slizké želé, které se rozklepalo a okamžitě se rozplesklo po podlaze. Harry otočil hlavu na Severuse a ten mu pochybovačný pohled oplatil.

-Proč já,- stihl ještě Harry zachytit, než se profesor vydal napáchanou škodu napravit.

* * * * *

„Co tím myslíš, že nemáš čas? Slíbil jsi mi to,” popoběhla Hermiona, aby dohnala Harryho rychlou chůzi.

„Prostě musím něco zařídit. Jsem si naprosto jistý, že tohle zvládneš i beze mě. Nebo řekni Ronovi,” snažil se znít odhodlaně. No jo, slíbil jí to, jenomže… Jenomže to bylo _předtím_.

„Ty víš, co si Ron o SPOŽÚS myslí… Navíc jsi chtěl pomoct s těmi zaklínadly,” připomínala mu kamarádka a obočí se jí stáhlo usilovným přemýšlením, jak dumala, co mu provedla, že se tak chová. Neudělala nic, jen teď chtěl být někde jinde.

„To počká. Věř mi. Vlastně myslím, že už je chápu,” během svého rozhovoru došli až ke schodišti a Harry se prudce zastavil, protože nechtěl, aby věděla, kam míří. Hermiona zareagovala obdivuhodně rychle a zastavila těsně před tím, než do něj mohla vrazit.

„Harry! Víš, že ti to nesežeru. Takže co kdybys se mnou zase jednou mluvil na rovinu?”

„Dobře. Jak chceš,” ukázal na ni výhružně prstem. „O SPOŽÚSu si myslím úplně to samý, co Ron. Nemyslím, že by to skřítci dokázali ocenit.”

„Ale Dobby-”

„Dobby je světlá výjimka a ty to víš moc dobře,” nespouštěl svůj prst dolů, takže si nakonec připadal, jako když káral malé dítě.

„Ale nejde jen o-”

„Já vím… Proto ti s tím Ron určitě pomůže. A když ne, řekni třeba…” hledal nějaké vhodné jméno, „Dracovi! No jasně, beztak by mu to prospělo.” Hermiona mu věnovala jeden _ty ses dočista zbláznil_ pohled.

„Harry. Jamesi. Pottere,” začala tentokrát výhružně ona. Stejně jako vždycky, když použila celé jeho jméno, aby mu jeho prostřednictvím vynadala, netušil, jestli ji má praštit nebo se rozesmát. Holky se nebijou. Jasně…

„Hermiono. To stačí,” zarazil ji a musela v jeho pohledu vidět něco, co ji skutečně donutilo zastavit chystaný proslov. „Prostě dnes ne.”

„Jdeš za ním, že jo.” V duchu se obrnil proti útoku namířenému na Severuse, ale… on nějak nepřišel. Hermiona to prostě jen konstatovala, a Harry se přesto nemohl zbavit oné agresivní obranné reakce, která se v něm okamžitě zformovala. „Jdeš radši za ním, než abys se mnou zašel do kuchyně s pár čepičkami,” ujišťovala se a Harry už se nadechoval k reakci, ale nedala mu pro ni prostor. „Fajn. Fajn. Chápu to, jasné? Běž si, ale nemusíš mi přece lhát,” zakroutila hlavou urputně, až se jí do očí dostalo pár vlasů, které bezděčně odfoukla.

„Já vím, promiň,” omluvil se nepřesvědčivě.

„Možná vážně řeknu Dracovi…” přiložila si ukazovák ke rtům v náhlém zamyšlení a Harry Zmijozela v duchu politoval.

„Ron nemusí vědět, že…” začal, ale nevěděl, jak by měl větu dokončit. Podle něj ještě nebyl správný čas, aby se Ron dozvěděl, že k Severusovi skutečně něco cítí…

„Nepodceňuj ho, Harry. On se s tím pere. Poměrně statečně, pokud mohu soudit, jen potřebuje čas.”

„Já vím, právě proto. Nemusí to vědět.”

„Dobře, jak chceš,” podvolila se Hermiona. Harry jí tiše poděkoval kývnutím, mávl na rozloučenou a s úlevou, že se jí konečně zbavil, vyrazil naplánovaným směrem.

Cestu do sklepení absolvoval v rekordním čase a pár minut před pátou stepoval přede dveřmi do Severusova bytu. Severus tam nebyl, což mu značně komplikovalo plán. Ale byl někde na hradě, tak když třeba chvilku počká… Nebo by mohl jít dovnitř a čaj připravit. Dvakrát přešel podél dveří a pak prostě vešel. Obrany ho jako obvykle bez problémů propustily. Nechal nad ohněm ohřívat vodu a marně se pokoušel nachystat čaj tak, jak si ho dělal Severus. Neměl nejmenší ponětí, kolik listů by tam měl naházet…

* * * * *

Ještě stále rozladěný z drzosti studentů, nad kterými dohlížel u školního trestu vtrhl do svého pokoje a zůstal zírat na výjev před sebou. Na kraji pohovky seděl-ležel zkroucený Harry, brýle sklouzlé na špičku nosu, nohy vytažené téměř u brady a spal. Na stole před ním stála čajová konvice s dvěma šálky a v jednom z nich byla ještě polovina čaje. I s čajovými lístky. Zakroutil nad tím hlavou, vztek se náhle vypařil a zůstal jen tichý klid. Popošel ke stolku a vzal do rukou Harryho šálek. Čaj – respektive výluh – nechal zmizet a skepticky se zahleděl na čajové lístky.

Netušil, co si myslel, že uvidí, pořád to byly jen tmavě zelené listy připomínající spíš mořskou řasu. Položil šálek nazpět, zbavil se hábitu, vylil čaj z konvice a připravil čerstvý.

„To ten čaj ohříváš nebo se to nedalo pít?” ozvalo se za ním rozespale. Když se otočil, viděl, jak si Harry promnul oči, nasadil brýle, vzápětí je odložil na stůl, rukou si pročísl vlasy a praštil hlavou o opěradlo pohovky.

„Nedalo. Co tu vůbec děláš?” odpověděl Severus zaujatý svým pomačkaným návštěvníkem, který si právě protahoval ztuhlé končetiny.

„No čaj.”

„A?”

„Čaj o páté,” zamumlal, jako by se za to styděl. V tu chvíli bylo Severusovi jasné, že to Harry s tou svou tradicí vzal vážně, a že ho může čekat s železnou pravidelností každý den. Ta představa ho ani nevyděsila. Spíš… ji prostě přijal jako fakt. Čaj vypili mlčky.

„Mám ještě práci, než se sem přiřítí tví přátelé,” přerušil Severus ticho.

„Chceš pomoct?”

„Pokud na tom trváš…” Přešel do pracovny následovaný Harrym a každý se ujal hromady pergamenů.

„Ne, tuhle ne.” Sebral mu mávnutím hůlky Severus hromádku, protože poznal, že jsou to práce sedmáků a podstrčil mu nudné eseje čtvrťáků o přivolávacích kouzlech.

„Ehm,” odkašlal si Severus nápadně, aby upoutal pozornost Harryho, který už byl nějakou dobu ponořený v esejích. Teď na něj překvapeně zamrkal a zarazil se, když viděl Severusův významný pohled.

„Něco jsem provedl?” zeptal se obezřetně.

„Vůbec nic. Což je možná ten problém,” sklopil pohled k prázdnému pergamenu, v jehož rohu bylo naškrábané _Harry Potter_ a na prvních řádcích opsané zadání. To bylo takřka všechno. Jednu rozepsanou větu nemohl považovat za vypracované zadání.

„Uhm… Jo, to. No… Prostě nevím.”

„Nevíš? A nenapadlo tě, že bys možná vědět _měl_? Mně na tvých známkách nezáleží. Je to tvoje vizitka, ale záleží mi na tvých znalostech. A tohle _jsou_ podstatné znalosti.” Byl si jistý, že Harrym právě projela vlna viny, kterou okamžitě ukryl za masku zloby.

„Co na tom záleží?! Proč bych se měl snažit, proč bych měl psát nějaké pitomé testy a vůbec – proč bych měl vlastně chodit do školy!” Nevesele se zasmál a potřásl přitom hlavou. „Je to TAK hrozně absurdní a nesmyslné. Je mi z toho zle. Nezáleží mi na tom, chápeš?”

„Chápu, ale ty nechápeš, že tohle jsou užitečné věci. Nejde o známky, ale o přežití.”

„Ale já nepřežiju,” pronesl mladík ledově a Severus se za svou chybu v duchu proklel… A copak mohl nahlas říct to, co ho napadlo jako další – že je důležité, aby přežil do správné chvíle? To znělo nehorázně krutě i jemu… „Jsou tady ostatní,” konstatoval Harry, vstal od stolu a šel jim otevřít. Napětí mezi nimi zůstalo viset jako těžká kovadlina.

A zřejmě nejen mezi nimi, ale ve vzduchu celých komnat, protože i zbývající členové jejich směšné pátrací skupiny dokázali vycítit, že něco není v pořádku a zdrželi se veškerých zbytečných řečí, jen bez otálení dělali, co se po nich chtělo. Severus to ale nedokázal ocenit a nemohl se dočkat chvíle, až se jich zbaví. A když konečně po několika hodinách ve své pracovně osaměl, bezmocně mrštil kalamářem o zeď. Nepřineslo mu to sice vůbec žádnou úlevu, ale namlouvat si to mohl.

Bylo jasné, že od jejich posledního setkání, se s Harrym něco závažného stalo. Když se Severus dopoledne na pár okamžiků ocitl v jeho mysli, nemohl si nevšimnout silné mentální bariéry, ani známek snahy o maskování její existence. Plíživě se rozpínala Harryho myslí a prorůstala do všech jeho myšlenek. Její přítomnost křičela z každého koutu Harryho mysli a vibrovala tichou agresivitou. Severus nepochyboval o tom, co by za ní našel. Skutečnost, že si Harry neuvědomoval nebezpečí skryté za vlastní nitrobranou, byla děsivá. Pošetile předstíral – ne, nepředstíral – on pravděpodobně věřil, že se mu podařilo všechny své negativní pocity a myšlenky spojené s viteálem v sobě uzamknout. Vybral si nejspíš ten nejhorší možný způsob, jak se vyrovnat s novou hrozbou, se skutečností. Se skutečností, která neodvratně nastane.

Přesto se mu nemohl divit, také na to nechtěl myslet, naopak nějakou svou částí neustále pátral v představách a vzpomínkách po jiné možnosti. Přece to spoutání muselo mít nějaký význam… _Ten, že Harry musí přežít až do správné chvíle_ , vysmál se mu hlas Albuse Brumbála a Severus za kalamářem, který mezitím na světlé stěně vykreslil abstraktní vzor, vrhl ještě šálek s vychladlým čajem a nakonec i svou hůlku. Tu si ale přivolal zpět, než se stihla stěny dotknout, protože v rámci zachování zákonu schválnosti by se samozřejmě rozštípla. Zuřil a nebyl si vůbec jistý proč přesně, ale tolik to v něm vřelo! Jako by to ani nebyl jeho vlastní vztek. Nepramenil z ničeho konkrétního, jen ho velmi pečlivě obklopoval, objímal a nedovoloval jediný svobodnější nádech. Všechno, na co pomyslel, ho přivádělo k šílenství, nejradši by si vyřízl do břicha díru, aby se ho zbavil. Jen pochyboval, že by to pomohlo. Náhle kolem sebe pocítil Harryho magii, upnul se k ní tak samozřejmě, jako by mu chyběla, jako by bez ní nebyl úplný. A pak se s ním stejně náhle zatočila celá místnost, barvy se slily v podivný kolotoč a těsně před tím, než upadl do bezvědomí, ho napadlo, že má na zdi vážně podivnou kresbu.

* * * * *

„Hej, Pottere, asi jdeš špatným směrem,” dolehl k němu poněkud zastřený hlas, který znal, ale nedokázal honem zařadit. Šlehl po narušiteli nevraživým pohledem a dál pokračoval do své věže.

„Pottere?” ozvalo se znovu rušivě, o něco méně posměšně, o něco více s obavou. Což bylo v pořádku. Měl se ho bát. Každý by se ho měl bát, jak se vůbec opovažuje na něj mluvit? „Harry…” Na rameno mu dosedla ruka a pevně ho sevřela. Setřásl ji magickým impulsem, aniž by se narušitele svého osobního prostoru byť jen dotkl a bylo mu lhostejné, co to s dotyčným udělalo. Na dalších pár kroků měl klid. Vlastně až do chvíle, kdy stanul před kamennými dveřmi, chránícími vstup do společenské místnosti. Zcela samozřejmě na kámen zasyčel něco, co v žádném případě nemohlo být heslem, přesto se dveře otevřely. Po pár krocích stál vprostřed společenské místnosti velmi dobře si vědomý vyděšených pohledů svých podřízených. Tak to bylo správně.

„Harry!” ozvalo se za ním naléhavě dívčím hlasem. Prudce se otočil a zároveň už stínově sesílal kletbu na tu šmejdku, která si dovolila ho vyrušovat. Jeho kletba, o které si byl jistý, že je velmi mocná, ale s nárazem do jejího nepřirozeně silného štítu shořela jako papír. Vztekle zasyčel. „Máš ho v hlavě. No tak, Harry, prosím!” Zněla tak zkroušeně, plačtivě, až se mu z ní dělalo zle. Ten Malfoyův spratek a zavšivený Weasley se postavili před ni, a dokonce na něj seslali omračující kouzlo. Bez úspěchu, pochopitelně. Zasmál se jejich marné snaze a útok bez lítosti oplatil.

„Běžte pro Snapea. Hned,” vyjekl blonďák a vyčaroval štít chránící všechny ostatní studenty, čímž se hloupě oslabil… Harry se vítězně rozesmál a s uspokojením sledoval děs, který se definitivně zmocnil očí, těl i duší všech přítomných, zatímco v sobě sbíral sílu pro finální útok. Jedinou, poslední kletbu. A pak…

„Ne…” slyšel sám sebe vydechnout a znělo to tak slabě, že pocítil zhnusení sám nad sebou. On nebyl slabý! Byl nejmocnější a hodlal jim to ukázat… „Ne… Dost.” Něco se v něm zlomilo. Byl _tak_ slabý… Chtěl… Chtěl si prostě jen na chvíli odpočinout. Měl jich všech plné zuby. Tolik plné zuby. Tolik práce a k čemu… Stejně zemře.

Ale ne teď.

Teď je musí ochránit.

Nesmysl, on přece nikdy nikoho nechránil. Jen sebe. Ano, jen sám sebe, protože na tom skutečně záleží. Ale všechny jsou v bezpečí, nemá se čeho bát. Mohl by na okamžik vypnout. On nezemře. Má pojistky. Několik pojistek. S tím vědomím mohl klidně usnout. Ano, to mohl.

* * * * *

Ron cítil srdce až v krku. Mnohokrát se svým nejlepším přítelem čelil šílenostem, ale nikdy, nikdy neměl potřebu bránit se před ním samotným. Stokrát radši by se znovu vrhl do hnízda akromantulí, než aby stál, ehm, po boku Draca Malfoye a mířit hůlkou na Harryho, který ale… Nebyl to on. Jediný pohled do jeho očí stačil, aby si byl jistý. Tohle nebyl Harry. O to hrůznější to bylo, protože neměl ponětí, co by sakra měl dělat. A když Malfoyovo omračovací kouzlo nedostalo ani jednoprocentní šanci, byl zatraceně vyděšený. Hermiona se rozběhla zpět do chodby pro Snapea, Neville s Ginny stáli za ním a Malfoyem a stejně jako oni mířili hůlkami na Harryho a netušili, co udělat.

Harry prudce zamrkal. Tiše něco vydechl. Zakymácel se a svezl se k zemi. Obezřetně se k němu přiblížili, ale zdál se skutečně omráčený. Ron si k němu klekl, a zkontroloval tep a dýchání. Otočil se k ostatním s němou otázkou.

„Zkus ho probrat,” navrhl Neville to, na co všichni mysleli, a čeho se všichni obávali.

„Měli bychom počkat na Snapea,” zastavil ho Malfoy a Ron po něm šlehl pohledem. _Sklapni._

„Harry,” zkusil s ním zatřást. Bezúspěšně. I na druhý a třetí pokus. Vzápětí se přiřítila Hermiona, a když viděla, co se děje, jen se bezmocně ohlédla.

Za ní přicházela ředitelka. Vykouzlila kolem nich diskrétní bariéru a domáhala se vysvětlení. Stručně jí popsali, co se stalo, a sledovali její poplašený výraz. Tohle prostě nebylo dobré.

„…a zaútočil na Hermionu,” vysvětloval Ron, ale Hermiona ho přerušila.

„Já vlastně myslím, že mě i chránil. Ten štít… Ten nebyl můj. Prvně jsem myslela, že jsi ho seslal ty, ale pak – tvůj je jiný. Seslal kouzlo, ale zároveň mě zaštítil. A pak jsem šla pro profesora Snapea, ale on omdlel také.”

„Vezmeme ho do profesorových komnat,” rozhodla ředitelka a spící tělo se vzneslo za ní. „Vy dva,” ukázala na Hermionu s Dracem, ostatním vysvětlete, co se stalo.” V místnosti bylo pouze pár starších studentů, přesto to byl vážný incident… Ron, Ginny i Neville mlčky následovali ředitelku, které se ve tváři usadil přísný, starostlivý výraz, a pokukovali po levitujícím těle, které působilo tak… mrtvě. Ronovi přejel podél páteře nepříjemný chlad a žaludek se mu sevřel nervozitou. Vůbec nechápal, co se vlastně stalo. Když oba omráčené položili na roztažený gauč a Ginny dovedla lékouzelnici, stáhl se s ostatními neochotně do pozadí a sledoval marné snahy obou žen o probuzení.

„Jsou v pořádku,” slyšel madam Pomfreyovou a McGonagallová přikývla. „Jen musíme počkat, až se proberou.”

„A doufat, že ať to bylo cokoliv, je to pryč,” dodala ředitelka.

„Byl to Voldemort. Viděli jsme ty oči, tu nenávist… Dostal se Harrymu do hlavy,” snažila se je přesvědčit Hermiona.

„To nevysvětluje, co se stalo profesoru Snapeovi,” odmítla ředitelka. Další návrhy byly přerušeny, když se Harry zavrtěl. Současně se pohnul i Snape. Začali se probouzet ve stejnou chvíli a přítomní je s napětím sledovali. Harry otevřel oči jako první, a než vůbec stačil zjistit, kolik lidí je s ním v místnosti, prudce vyhrkl:

„Severusi! Jsi v pořádku?” Ron zatnul zuby nad tím čitelně starostlivým tónem hlasu. Snape na Harryho zamžoural a Harry v jeho očích musel najít něco, co ho donutilo podívat se za sebe. „Co se to stalo?” Vydrápal se do sedu a pohledem přejel všechny přítomné. Skousl si při tom ret, jako by se odpovědi bál.

„Co si pamatujete jako poslední, pane Pottere?” ujala se McGonagallová slova a opatrně se snažila získat nějaké informace.

„Odcházel jsem od Severuse,” zamračil se Harry v touze vzpomenout si, co se dělo, než se probral tady a takhle, „a pak… šel jsem do věže. Byl jsem rozčílený a byl tam Draco s Ronem. A… proboha,” vydechl a vytřeštil oči. Snape vedle něj se okamžitě vytáhl do stoje a neklidně sledoval Harryho počínání. „Já… Někdo na tebe zaútočil!” ukázal na Hermionu. „Co?” dodal zmateně, když si všiml, jak se po sobě někteří podívali.

„Harry… To ty jsi na mě zaútočil.”

„Ne!” odmítl rázně. „Já tě chtěl ochránit.”

„Pane Pottere. Vy-víte-kdo se vám dostal do hlavy. Nešel jste do Nebelvírské věže. Prošel jste do zmijozelské společenské místnosti, kde jste se pokusil napadnout slečnu Grangerovou,” vmísila se znovu do hovoru McGonagallová.

„Cože?” vyjekl Harry a Ron mohl přesně rozpoznat okamžik, kdy mu všechno došlo. „Proboha… Proboha… Já… Chtěl jsem tě zabít,” polkl a zadíval se na Draca, který zbledl o další odstín bílé.

„Tos nebyl ty,” vložil se do toho Snape a šklebil se jako… no, jako obvykle. Urputně se na Harryho mračil, ten mu pohled naléhavě oplácel, jako by tím chtěl Snapeovi na sítnici vypálit své myšlenky. Na okamžik to vypadalo, že se mu to snad vážně podařilo, protože Snapeovi cuklo obočí a zamračil se ještě víc. Vzápětí se otočil na Draca: “Co jste řekli studentům?” V jeho výrazu se zračilo varování – _dávej si pozor, co odpovíš_.

„Že Pottera uřkli při tréninku. Nemysleli jsme si, že by bylo dobré, aby-” nedostal Malfoy šanci dopovědět.

„Dobře,” přerušil ho Snape úsečně, přesto se zdálo, že se mu ulevilo. A vůbec, slyšet od něj „dobře”, to rozhodně byla známka pochvaly.

„Co se stalo tobě, Severusi?” zeptala se ředitelka. Stále netušili, o co šlo.

„Nehodlám to rozebírat se studenty,” zavrčel Snape. McGonagallová mu chtěla odpovědět nejspíš něco pěkně od plic, ale vložil se do toho Harry.

„Severusi, oni zabránili katastrofě. Nevíme, z jakého důvodu jsem šel zrovna tam…”

„Nebyl jsi to ty,” zopakoval profesor rázně a zdál se vyvedený z míry. Jako skutečně vyvedený z míry, jako by se o Harryho strachoval. Ron nad sebou v duchu protočil oči a nalhával si, že to není možné – Snape se přece nestará o nikoho.

„Vážně? Tak se běž zeptat těch, co tam byli. Kdo to byl podle nich? Harry Potter. A snažil se je zabít, do hajzlu!” vyjel Harry zlostně. Nikdo ani nedutal.

Ticho přerušil Snape a Harryho projev absolutně ignoroval: „Cítil jsem příšerný vztek. Nepříčetný vztek, nejradši bych se zabil, jen abych se ho zbavil. A pak jsem se cítil náhle hrozně vyčerpaný a nejspíš jsem omdlel, protože jsem se probudil až v téhle noční můře – obklopený Nebelvíry,” ušklíbl se tak typicky. Přesto v jeho projevu Ron zachytilněco, co tam nepatřilo, co se k muži, který obvykle prskal jen síru, nehodilo. Za jeho slovy se skrývala vážná obava, a ve chvíli, kdy se jeho a Harryho oči setkaly, Ron nepochyboval o tom, komu Snapeova starost patří.

„Za to můžu já,” ozval se zase Harry, ale teď sotva slyšitelně, přesto k němu všichni stočili oči. „Myslím… myslím, že jsem ti sebral sílu. Potřeboval jsem ji, abych se z toho dostal.”

„Jak bys mohl někomu vzít sílu, Harry? Obzvlášť bez přímého kontaktu a vůbec…” zeptala se Hermiona, když ticho začalo být nepříjemné.

„Teoreticky to díky našemu spoutání lze. Prakticky to Potter právě ověřil,” dočkala se odpovědi. Sice nejspíš ne takové, jakou si představovala, ale od Snapea ani jinou dostat nemohla…

„To můžeš magii takhle brát každému?” odvážil se Ron zeptat na to, co mu vrtalo hlavou, a když uviděl paniku v Harryho očích, nejradši by si prokousl jazyk.

„Ne. To ne,” vydechl Harry a dovysvětlil: „Jen Severusovi. Je to oboustranné, s nikým jiným by to nefungovalo.”

Ne, že by se Ronovi ulevilo. Jak to Harry mohl brát tak klidně?! Jak vůbec mohl Snapeovi poskytovat svou magii, jak se s ním vůbec kdy mohl nechat spoutat?! Nechápal to, nedokázal tomu porozumět, ať se snažil sebevíc. Kývl, jako že rozumí, ale velmi usilovně si o tom myslel svoje.

„Jak zabráníme tomu, aby se to neopakovalo?” navázala ředitelka pragmaticky. Jenomže… Nikdo to nevěděl.

„Najdeme příčinu a nedopustíme, aby se to opakovalo,” pokusil se Snape uspokojit ředitelčiny obavy, ale Ronovi v hlavě rezonovalo jen _my_ najdeme a _my_ nedopustíme. Kdy se to, u Merlina, stalo?!

„Víš jistě, že ji najdete? A víš jistě, že se to nebude opakovat?”

„Ano.” Dál Ron rozhovor nevnímal. Místo toho urputně sledoval projevy náklonnosti mezi těmi dvěma. A našel je. Drobné, přesto viditelné, pokud pozorovatel znal tak dobře Harryho a trávil tolik let nenávistným pozorováním Snapea. Náhle si uvědomil, jak moc ho to rozčiluje. Nezdálo se mu to správné z tolika důvodů, že nevěděl, kterým začít. Chápal, proč ke svázání s Harrym vybrali Snapea, samozřejmě že ano, nedokázal ale pochopit, proč to jeho kamarád _takhle_ akceptoval. Jenomže veškerou jeho nevoli přebíjel jediný argument.

Bylo to vzájemné.

* * * * *

„Lhal jsi jim! Několikrát. Vlastně cokoliv jsi řekl, byla lež!” obviňoval Harry Severuse, když konečně osaměli.

„Neměl jsem jinou možnost! Umíš si vůbec představit, co by se dělo, kdyby zjistili, že nemáme ponětí, jak nebo proč se to stalo? Že ta hrozba tu je pořád?” Byla to tvrdá slova, ale musel Harrymu otevřít oči. Svět nebyl černobílý a lež nebyla vždycky černá.

„A myslím, že vím, co to způsobilo, Harry. Vystavěl sis v hlavě silnou mentální bariéru a kvůli ní jsi nepoznal, co se děje. Nepoznal jsi, že se ti dostává do hlavy, neměl jsi potřebu použít nitrobranu,” obviňoval ho Severus a on se kvůli tomu cítil hrozně.

„Ta bariéra tě oslabuje a spojení mezi tebou a Temným pánem posiluje úplně stejně jako spojení mezi námi dvěma. Jak jinak chceš vysvětlit, že jsi vůbec dokázal použít moji magii bez mého souhlasu, zatraceně?! Prakticky i bez mého vědomí! Tohle přestává být legrace. Musíš tu zeď v hlavě odstranit. Okamžitě.” Během jeho proslovu Harry pozvolna bledl, ale nebyl čas na to, aby se o to Severus zajímal. „Už jen to, že jsi jim řekl, že si dokážeme vzájemně brát magii, bylo šílené! Vůbec nevíš, s čím si zahráváš, Harry.” Poslední věta zněla úplně jinak. Jako by se kvůli němu Severus nutil do klidu. Ztišil se, ale to jeho slovům neubíralo na důležitosti nebo důrazu. „Tohle není obyčejná pouťová atrakce, tohle jsou zákoutí magie, která běžným smrtelníkům zůstávají z dobrých důvodů skryta. To, že někomu dokážeš brát sílu, není ani zdaleka normální. Umíš si představit, co by se stalo, kdyby se něco takového dostalo na veřejnost?”

„Vysvětlil jsem jim to,” bránil se Harry chabě.

„Ano,” probodl ho Severus pohledem, který vyjadřoval cokoliv, jen ne souhlas, „ale pořád tu v jejich hlavách bude _co když…_ ‘Co když Potterovi jednou přeskočí a bude z něj další Temný pán?’”

Harry zbledl o další odstín, pokud to vůbec bylo ještě možné, a koktavě vydechl: „Ne… To… To ne.” Tolik se toho bál! Že jednou skončí jako Voldemort, že se mu bude přibližovat, už tu bylo několik náznaků, ale teď… teď se to skutečně dělo… Děsilo ho to, a ani tohle pojmenování přesně neobsahovalo podstatu toho, co se odehrávalo uvnitř něj. Byl hrůzou bez sebe, třásl se a toužil se z té noční můry probudit.

„Vztek,” vydechl náhle Severus, jako by si něco uvědomil. Harry nebyl schopný věnovat mu plnou pozornost. „Může za to vztek. To je spouštěč…”

„Nechci být jako on!”

„Když se zlobíš, přibližuješ se mu. Byl jsi na mě naštvaný, potlačoval jsi to a k tomu ta mentální bariéra…” Severus si dál vedl svou ztracený v úvahách a Harryho to donutilo konečně se na jeho slova soustředit a zamyslet se nad nimi. Vztek… Vždycky se jím nechával snadno ovládnout, ale s tím, jak se učil nitrobranu, se to zlepšovalo, nebo ne? Už nevěděl, co si o tom všem myslet. Sotva se dozvěděl, že v sobě má kus Voldemorta, ukáže se, že se jím dokonce nechává ovlivňovat? Otřásl se.

„To je…,” znovu byl přerušen a možná to bylo dobře, vlastně nevěděl, co by měl říct. Byla to pravda, věděl, že ano, ale to neznamenalo, že by byl ochotnější si ji připustit.

„Je to tak. Musí být,” vydechl Severus tiše, naléhavě a svezl se do křesla. Zavřel oči a zdálo se, že ani nedýchá. Hlavu měl svěšenou hluboko mezi rameny. Harry si náhle uvědomil, že Severus panikaří. To zjištění ho natolik šokovalo, že netušil, jak by se měl zachovat. Došel ke křeslu, bez zaváhání se usadil Severusovi na klín, nohy přehodil přes opěrku a přitiskl se k muži, který ho teď sledoval s pečlivě ovládaným výrazem, ačkoliv jeho oči jej prozrazovaly. Skrýval obavy a vinu, ano vinu, i když Harry nechápal proč. Za tohle přeci nemohl.

„Chceš říct, že pokud se budu zlobit, budu riskovat jeho útok?” donutil se Harry po několika minutách shrnout to nahlas.

„Já nevím,” zavrčel Severus, jako by se styděl, že na něco nezná odpověď. „Byl to vůbec útok?” s tou otázkou se zadíval se na Harryho tak intenzivně, až měl pocit, že se pokouší vyčíst odpověď přímo z jeho očí.

„Co by to bylo jiného?” zamrkal překvapeně.

„Věděl o tom? A rozmysli si odpověď důkladně. Je to důležité.”

„Myslíš, že je možnost, že by o tom nevěděl? Že třeba ta část jeho duše se prostě dostává ke slovu, aniž by to on tušil?” Harrymu se z toho pomyšlení dělalo zle.

„Harry… Pokud spoutání dvou kouzelníků je neprobádaná oblast, pak magie pojící se s viteály je oblastí zcela neobjevenou. Musíme počítat se vším, vždy s nejhorší možností. Pokud se to v tobě probouzí, pouze když jsi vzteklý, znamená to, že tomu dokážeme zabránit. Pokud to ovládá Pán zla, je tady vážné riziko, že se mu podaří ovládnout tě i v jiné nestřežené chvíli, ne jen, když budeš mít vztek, rozumíš?”

Na několik minut zavládlo ticho. Rozuměl. Jen si nebyl jistý, která varianta je horší. Žít s tím, že má zemřít, byla jedna věc. Ale žít s tím, že v něm _žije_ něco, co se chová naprosto samostatně, bylo… To nahánělo hrůzu. Při pouhém pomyšlení se mu zkroutil žaludek. A přitom všem mu hlavou běhalo jen _na tobě nezáleží. Jsi jen nástroj_ … V takovou chvíli si skutečně připadal jako viteál – jako schránka, která musí přežít do správného okamžiku… Donutil se podobné myšlenky zaplašit a těžce vydechl: „Nesmíme to odkládat. Musíme zničit ten viteál, a to co nejdřív.”

„Souhlasím.”

„Dobře, zruším tu bariéru,” rozhodl se Harry s knedlíkem v krku a skoro se modlil, aby mu Severus řekl, že to není nutné, že ji tam může nechat, protože nechtěl všem svým děsům čelit tak naplno, nemyslel si, že to unese.

„Ano.”

„Dobře. Tak dobře,” polkl. Zhluboka se nadechl a odpoutal se od okolní reality. Propadl se do představy svého vědomí a s hrůzou zjistil, jakou škodu tahle jediná zeď stihla napáchat. Jak je možné, že si nevšiml… Prorůstala snad vším, odrážela se do jeho myšlenek i do jeho chování… Ta touha praštit Hermionu a posléze na ni zaútočit… Severus měl pravdu, tohle nebyl Voldemortův útok, tohle byla projekce Harryho horšího já… Které nedokázal ovládat, protože vlastně jeho vůbec nebylo. Obrnil se příjemnými pocity – se zaujetím si uvědomil, jak se všechny vážou k Severusovi – a nechal bariéru zmizet. Vzápětí ho přemohlo syrové uvědomění blízké smrti, které na něj svalilo obrovský těžký balvan a ten ho začal drtit zevnitř i zvenku. Ta bolest byla neskutečná. _Zemřeš. Brzo. Co nejdřív. To ale přece nechceš, ne ty chceš žít. Chceš žít, protože jsi konečně našel někoho, kdo při tobě bude stát za všech okolností, někoho, kdo tě má rád, někoho, koho tolik miluješ._

Nelíbilo se mu, jak posměšně v jeho vlastní mysli to poslední slovo zní… Mohl si namlouvat, co chtěl. Mohl tvrdit, že se smrtí počítá – že je s ní smířený, ale byla to zpropadená lež. Lhal sám sobě a to ho štvalo nejvíc. Mohl doslova cítit, jak se pod tíhou hrozby smrti probouzí ta jeho část, která tak zoufale chtěla žít a přežít. Vždycky toužil být obyčejný… Teď ještě mnohem víc, než kdy dřív.

Jaký má důvod ráno vstát z postele? Proč se má starat? Bylo to tak šílené a marné. Přesto to všechno držel v sobě, nechtěl o tom mluvit, nechtěl, aby to kdokoliv věděl. Stačilo, že s tím musí žít on a Severus. Vnímal pevné paže, které ho stále svíraly, ale už z nich nedokázal čerpat úlevu. Nepřipadal si schovaný v téhle náruči v bezpečí.

Možná spíš naopak… Připadal si _ohrožený_. Jako by to byl Severus, kdo ohrožuje jeho právo na život, ale to byl nesmysl a Harry to věděl. Kdyby mu to Severus neprozradil, nic by se nezměnilo. Možná by si jen ještě pár dní nebo týdnů užíval přítomnost, jako by měl válku přežít, ale nakonec by stejně zemřel. Protože musí. Nemá na vybranou. Nemůže si zvolit, jestli svůj život skončí v tuhle chvíli nebo kdykoliv jindy, anebo to nechá prostě jen osudu, ne. Nemá ani to nejzákladnější lidské právo.

Právo na život.

„Harry?” dolehlo k němu odněkud zdáli. Připadalo mu, že uplynula věčnost od chvíle, kdy ten známý hlas slyšel naposledy. Věčnost od chvíle, kdy se někdo staral o něj… Vždycky byl on ten silnější, ten, kdo chránil a zachraňoval ostatní. Aspoň v soukromí potřeboval být tím, kdo o sebe nechá pečovat. Být tím slabším a cítit se ochraňovaný… Jenomže toho se mu nedostávalo a byl z toho podivně zklamaný. Nutil se do přesvědčení, že Severus ho ochrání, jenomže pokaždé nakonec dospěl k tomu, že to není pravda, ale jen naivní lež. Ani Severus nebude mít na vybranou.

A on chtěl jen žít.

„Harry? Slyšíš mě?” Zase ten protivný hlas, co to všechno způsobil. Nechtěl ho poslouchat, nechtěl u něj být. Bál se ho… Zapřel se rukama o hruď před sebou a snažil se odtlačit. Pryč. Nešlo to. Začal panikařit. Byl držený příliš pevně.

„Nech mě,” slyšel se, ale místo propuštění byl chycen ještě naléhavěji, a než se pokusil o nový únik, byl napaden. Mezi rty se mu tlačil vlhký a neústupný jazyk muže, kterého u sebe vůbec nechtěl. Chtěl co nejdál od něj, a přesto…

Přesto se k němu přitiskl, prudce ho objal, dlaně spojil za jeho krkem a nalepil se na něj, jak nejtěsněji dokázal. Víc. _Potřebuji víc._ Teď to byl on, kdo jazykem dobýval, získával si pozornost, po které tolik toužil. Potřeboval cítit, vnímat. Takhle to bylo správné, všechno dosedlo na své místo. Miloval Severuse a on jeho. Jiná možnost pro tu chvíli neexistovala.

Neměl ponětí, jak se ocitl na podlaze, ale ležel na Severusově plášti a muž se nad ním skláněl a zasypával polibky jeho odhalenou hruď. Kdy přišel o triko?

„Potřebuju tě, prosím,” zachrčel Harry omámený chladnými polibky, které chaoticky zasypávaly jeho tělo. „Chci tě,” škemral, jako by to snad nebylo dostatečně zřejmé. Byl oblouzněný, ale tím jediným správným způsobem. Toužil po blízkosti a dotecích, polibcích a objetí tak moc, že ho to drtilo ještě víc než mlýnské kameny, co se mu usadily na srdci. Chtěl to. Jedinou myšlenkou zbavil Severuse hábitu, ale košili ponechal, chtěl si to užít…

Za límec si Severuse přitáhl víc k sobě, rozepnul mu pár knoflíčků od krku a zaplavil ho lehounkými doteky bříšky prstů, něžnými polibky, kterými ochutnával. A bylo to sladké. Tak sladké… Ne chuť kůže, přišlo mu, že vlastně ani žádnou chuť nemá. Jemu tu sladkost zprostředkovávala horkost těla nad ním, tiché, špatně zadržované zasténání a vůně lačně se rozprostírající kolem nich. Nedokázal všechny vjemy vstřebat, a přesto toužil po dalších. Nechtěl, aby to kdy skončilo.

Další knoflík a oběma dlaněmi přejel přes hrudník až k ramenům. Vzepřel se na jednom lokti a druhou rukou se přidržel Severusových zad, aby snáze umístil drobné polibky na hrudní kost. Ještě jeden. _Nechci přestat, nemůžu_. Severus jeho zkoumání snášel s klidnou trpělivostí, nechal mu volnou ruku a, Merline, zjevně si to užíval. Harry dlaň přemístil ze Severusových zad na jeho hrudník. Jemným, ale intenzivním tlakem ruky a rtů na horké kůži je oba navedl do sedu. Severus se zachvěl, když Harry s dalším knoflíčkem odhalil obě bradavky a zvědavě po nich přejel dlaněmi. To byla rozhodně kladná reakce, prolétlo mu hlavou, a rozhodl se otestovat to znovu. Tentokrát použil rty a jazyk a fascinovaně přijímal povzbuzení v podobě hlasitého trhaného výdechu. Rozepnul košili celou, po bocích přejel pevným stiskem vzhůru, na hruď a ramena, aby z nich tu černou látku pomalu stáhl a odhodil.

Déle už to Severus nevydržel. Zatlačil mu do ramen a položil ho tak zpět na zem. Harryho mozek se celý utopil v tom jediném doteku rtů na krku, který následoval. Tolik potřeboval cítit blízkost druhého muže a na okamžik nemyslet na nic jiného. Ruce přesunul na Severusova záda a přitáhl si ho na sebe, spojil jejich rty a celou svou pozornost, všechny myšlenky věnoval jen jemu. Jako by mu polibkem toužil říct všechno, na co by si nahlas momentálně netroufl. _Vím, že tu jsi pro mě. Vím, že mě taky máš rád, i když to nechceš přiznat. Nemusíš._ Severus se odtáhl, vzepřel se na rukou a Harry znovu zabloudil rukou na jeho rameno, sjel po paži, přes loket a zastavil se na předloktí s temným znamením, ke kterému stočil i svůj pohled. Na okamžik jako by všechno zamrzlo. Severus se napjal, pokusil se ruku skrýt, ale Harry mu to nedovolil. Pevně jej chytil za zápěstí a prstem druhé ruky tetování obkreslil. Pomalu, něžně, jako by to byl nějaký šperk, a ne ohavné znamení. Seznamoval se s ním. Cítil k němu odpor a zároveň spřízněnost. Bylo to něco, co je pojilo, oba poznamenaní svou jizvou, o kterou dávno nestáli. Vykresloval záhyby, snažil se porozumět, prozkoumat, prolnout… Natáhl se a vtiskl pomalý polibek přímo nad černou kresbu vypálenou do bílé kůže protkané temně modrými žilami. _Mám tě rád takového, jaký jsi._ S mírným úsměvem na rtech se odtáhl, položil hlavu zpátky na tenký hábit, který nedokázal zabránit pronikání chladu z kamenné podlahy, a zadíval se Severusovi do očí. Ten pod přímým pohledem zaváhal a nejspíš znejistěl, protože se tiše dotázal: „Jsi si jistý?”

Harry si byl dobře vědomý, jak upřeně ho Severus pozoruje, pátrá po jakémkoliv náznaku nesouhlasu, ale neměl nejmenší šanci uspět. Tímhle si byl tak jistý, jak jen to bylo možné. Tohle bylo správné.

„Na co čekat.” Víc slov nebylo potřeba, Severus se zamračil, jako by Harryho důvod neschvaloval, ale vzápětí se jeho tvář opět vyrovnala do neutrálního výrazu. To Harrymu nestačilo, chtěl Severuse vidět uvolněného. Usmál se na něj a potěšeně sledoval, jak mu Severus úsměv na pár vteřin oplatil. Úsměv… Spíš ušklíbnutí, které se na jeho rtech formovalo poměrně často – povytáhl pravý koutek do strany, někdy k tomu i nakrčil obočí nebo posměšně odfrkl, ale jeho oči zůstávaly stále chladné. Ale ne teď. Tentokrát se potěšení promítlo i v jeho očích a Harry měl pocit, že pod tím hřejivým pohledem taje jako med. Občas viděl Severuse se usmívat – obvykle se to vázalo k poznámkám, které psal k esejím nebo testům a které obsahovaly spoustu ostrých narážek na inteligenci autora – ale málokdy takhle. Klidně, smířlivě a uvolněně. I kdyby tímhle večer skončil, byl by Harry naprosto spokojený.

Zatoužil po dalším objetí. Vzepřel se na loktech, aby si pro sebe znovu ukradl Severusovy rty. Každý polibek mu připadal výjimečný, pochyboval, že by mu někdy mohly zevšednět. Nelíbilo se mu, jak se Severus odtahoval. Nutně na sobě potřeboval cítit jeho tíhu, jedině tak si nepřipadal ztracený. Prsty zatínal Severusovi do zad, jak se ho k sobě snažil přimknout co nejtěsněji, prohluboval polibek, ale žádná blízkost se mu nezdála dostačující. Pocit samoty se stal intenzivnějším a proměnil se v nervozitu, když se Severus posunul o něco níž a snažil se mu rozepnout kalhoty, ale vzápětí byl nahrazen novým přívalem vjemů. Přestal přemýšlet a plně se oddal pozornosti, která mu byla věnována. Během několika okamžiků se jeho projevy a myšlenky smrskly na pár bezděčně zasípaných slov, přičemž by nedokázal určit, co to vlastně říkal, i kdyby na něj mířili hůlkou a vyhrožovali smrtí. Tohle mučení nemohl vydržet dlouho a ani nevydržel…

Byl naprosto vyždímaný a pochyboval, že se ten večer zmůže byť jen na pohyb prstem. Nahlas zaskučel.

„Vypadáš nějak vyřízeně,” popíchl ho Severus a natáhl se vedle něj.

„A kdo za to asi může,” zabručel Harry. S námahou a dalším zaskučením se překulil na bok a hlavu upustil na Severusovo rameno. „Tlačíš. A ta podlaha taky,” postěžoval si ublíženě.

„Tak vstaň a-”

„Cože mám?” nenechal ho dopovědět a přehnaně se vyděsil.

„Vstát. Taková ta činnost zahrnující vzpřímený postoj a…” Tentokrát byl přerušen bezeslovně, když mu Harryho ruka zcela úmyslně zabloudila do klína.

„Vzpřímený postoj. Poslouchám,” zavrněl Harry provokativně a spotřeboval několik pokusů na rozepnutí knoflíků kalhot jednou rukou. Nezdálo se, že by Severus hodlal větu dokončit a únavu tak rychle vystřídala zvědavost a touha oplatit mu předchozí laskání.

* * * * *

„Smím tu zůstat?” požádal Harry tiše, zatímco odpočíval a poslouchal, jak se Severusovi zklidňuje dech i tep. Za nic na světě se nehodlal donutit vstát, obléct a vrátit do věže. Neuměl si představit, že by měl čelit přátelům tváří v tvář po tom, co toužil zabít Draca a uřknout Hermionu. Jen při té představě se mu zhoupl žaludek. Na chvíli vypnout bylo fajn. Dobře, bylo to mnohem víc než _fajn_ , ale protivná realita už se mu znovu dostala do hlavy.

„Nemůžeš se před nimi schovávat,” odhalil Severus podstatu jeho dotazu a Harry se pokusil natisknout se k němu ještě víc, i když to bylo nemožné.

„Já vím, ale… Možná by se rádi schovali oni přede mnou.”

„Musíš si uvědomit, že tam jsi to nebyl ty. Je důležité od sebe ty události důsledně oddělit, nepouštět si to k tělu.”

„Říkáš to, jako bych měl na výběr,” zamračil se.

„Máš na výběr. Vždycky máš na výběr. Teď, když o viteálu víš, bude jen jednodušší se s ním vypořádat.”

„Myslím, že to vidíš moc jednoduše. Mít v sobě kus něčí duše, který je potřeba zabít… To nejde brát jako drobnou komplikaci. Je to…” Harry se odmlčel a hledal vhodná slova, kterými by Severusovi vysvětlil, jak moc ho to drásá. Jak měl poznat, které jednání je jen jeho vlastní? Jaká rozhodnutí v životě udělal ze své vlastní vůle, a jaká přijal jen proto, že byl v tu chvíli příliš ovládaný emocemi? Emoce… Začínal to slovo nesnášet. Věděl příliš dobře, že měl vždycky sklony nechávat se ovládat vztekem, ale pak se ho přece naučil potlačovat a teď… Teď s ním měl problém znovu a ještě mnohem horší. Konečně chápal, proč tomu tak bylo, a zároveň se dozvěděl, že to stejně nedokáže ovlivnit, ať nitrobranu ovládá jakkoliv. Cítil se zrazený, podvedený, bezmocný. Ale zároveň, jak se teď tiskl k Severusovi, pokud na okamžik zapomněl na celou tu parazitickou záležitost, připadal si pitomě šťastný. Velmi pitomě a velmi naivně. Ve výsledku ho to doslova trhalo na kusy a neměl tušení, jak dlouho tuhle schizofrenii dokáže vydržet. Podvědomě velmi dobře věděl, že by pro něj i pro Severuse bylo jednodušší, kdyby se vyvarovali vztahu, který mezi sebou měli, ale nedokázal to. Potřeboval svůj maják v bouři, místo, kam se mohl uchýlit, když všechno kolem šlo do háje. Unikl mu tichý povzdech a vysloužil si tím pevnější objetí a tázavý pohled.

Všechno bylo špatně.

[ ](http://anastasiamantihora.deviantart.com/art/Bittersweet-315021270?q=favby%3ADilligenza%2F55478329&qo=2)

_[Bittersweet](http://anastasiamantihora.deviantart.com/art/Bittersweet-315021270?q=favby%3ADilligenza%2F55478329&qo=2) by [AnastasiaMantihora](http://anastasiamantihora.deviantart.com/) _


	26. Nullo modo – 25. kapitola | Lepidlo  života

**Dum spīrō, spērō**

Navzdory představám místních studentů nespával Severus zavěšený hlavou dolů, naopak, velmi rád se po náročném dni natáhl do své postele. Málokdy se ale stalo, že by se mu nechtělo vstávat, obvykle mu totiž stačilo pár hodin spánku a byl připravený znovu fungovat. Teď ale nějak neměl dost a pouze světlo, které za zavřenými víčky spíš tušil, než viděl, mu naznačovalo, že už měl být dávno na nohou. A tak se prostě přetočil na bok, přitiskl se k Harryho zádům a spokojeně vydechl do rozčepýřených vlasů. Zoufale netoužil vědět kolik je hodin…

„Studíš,” ozvalo se rozespale, ale procítěně, když svoje nohy propletl s těma Harryho a promrzlé nárty si sobecky ohříval o mladíkova chodidla.

„Hmmm,” odsouhlasil a potlačil zívnutí. Připadal si příšerně vyčerpaný. Spal vůbec?

„Kolik je?” natočil Harry hlavu ke stropu, aby na Severuse aspoň trochu viděl.

„Netuším.”

„A je ti to úplně jedno…” povytáhl Harry pobaveně obočí.

„Naprosto.”

„Nejsi nemocný?“ rýpl si Harry rozverně, a když zkontroloval čas, otráveně dodal: „Bude sedm.“

„To nemyslíš vážně,“ zavrčel Severus nevrle, dílem proto, že bylo tolik hodin, dílem proto, že kdyby to Harry neřekl nahlas, nemusel by se vzdát toho příjemného tepla. Odkopal peřinu, štiplavý chlad na něj okamžitě zaútočil a vůbec mu nepřidal na náladě. Automaticky se začal shánět po oblečení, v zápětí si uvědomil, jaké je v místnosti ticho.

Zarazil se v půli pohybu a hlavu natočil zpět k matraci, kterou musel Harry během noci přeměnit z… aha, z koberce – to vysvětlovalo ty trsy připomínající šedou trávu, které z matrace trčely. Pozorovaly ho dvě zelené a velmi nervózní oči, kterýma se mihlo… zklamání? Severus zaváhal, tápal.

Na rána poté neexistoval žádný správný protokol a on se těchto ranních situací dosud snažil pokaždé vyvarovat. Prostě netušil, co by měl říct nebo udělat, aby to bylo správné. „Opláchnu se a potom si promluvíme,“ přislíbil nakonec klidně. Hlavou se mu vzápětí mihlo sto různých vět, které mohl říct a vyzněly by lépe než _opláchnu se_. Harry to přijal smířlivým přikývnutím a pustil se do úklidu jejich provizorního lůžka. Severus si dovolil polaskat vědomí pohledem na mladé tělo, které na rozdíl od toho, jak vypadalo na začátku léta, bylo přiměřeně osvalené, široká ramena, rovná záda a silné paže byly jako jednotlivé tóny utvářející harmonickou hudební kompozici, která se vám vryje do paměti tak, že si její melodii neustále broukáte.

Ložnicí prošel do koupelny, kde se zbaběle ukryl za zavřenými dveřmi. Cítil brnění pod kůží, jak se jeho magie stále ještě zvolna obnovovala poté, co ji Harry použil ve svůj prospěch. Zbloudilá myšlenka volala o pozornost a překvapila Severuse neozbrojeného – _použil, nikoliv zneužil. Tolik mu věříš?_

Vstoupil pod spršku horké vody, neumýval se, jen stál a přemýšlel. Nechával v sobě doznít předchozí noc, snažil se ji zařadit, k něčemu přirovnat, najít vzorec, podle kterého by měl postupovat dál a… Fatálně v tom selhal. Protože první polovina večera a zbytek noci jako by se odehrávaly každý v jiném století, v jiném vesmíru, možná v cizím životě? Ano, to znělo pravděpodobně, protože jak by se jinak mohl během jedné noci cítit tak rozporuplně?

V Harrym se probudil viteál. I přes horkou vodu mu po těle přeběhl mráz. Tohle nemohli podceňovat nebo jen odsunout jako něco nepodstatného. Mohli doufat, že díky zrušení mentální bariéry se nic podobného nebude opakovat, ale spoléhat se na to nemohli. Co když se ta věc ozve znovu a v nevhodnou chvíli? Dokáže se Harry vzepřít? Dokáže vůbec rozpoznat, že není sám sebou, nebo bude muset být neustále pod kontrolou?

Nechápal to. Nedokázal rozumem uchopit, co všechno musel Harry snášet. Ležela na něm tíha zodpovědnosti za celý kouzelnický svět podložená hloupou věštbou. Harry se musí vypořádat nejen s nepřítelem tam venku, ale i uvnitř sebe. A musí se smířit se svou vlastní smrtí. Severus věděl jistě jednu věc. Pomůže Harrymu, jak jen to bude v jeho silách. A zároveň se mu skrze spánky hluboko do myšlenek provrtal červíček výsměchu. _Jak jsi bláhový. Copak bys ho vážně nechal jít? Necháš ho jít na jeho vlastní popravu, pokud tě o to požádá? V některých ohledech jsi hrozný sobec, Severusi. A ty se o Harryho dělit nechceš. Obzvlášť ne se smrtí. Máš toho kluka rád, oblíbil sis ho, zamiloval sis ho a sotva se s tím učíš žít… ne, tohle nedokážeš_.

_Musím!_ Snažil se překřičet vnitřní hlas, ale jakmile si červ jednou najde cestu do středu jablka, chodbička už zůstane patrná. Severus zastavil vodu, pomalu se osušil, oblékl. Nespěchal, hrál o čas sám se sebou. Vešel do pokoje.

U komody v kuchyňském koutu seděl Harry na židli, kterou Severus v životě neviděl a rozčilujícím způsobem srkal džus. Došel až k němu, položil mu ruku na rameno, krátce stiskl. Zatoužil přivinout se blíž, zabořit hlavu do březové vůně vzlínající z Harryho vlasů, ale bylo by to přijatelné? Harry se na něj smutně usmál. Někdy nejsou slova třeba, abyste s druhým souzněli jeho pocity.

Harry jeho dlaň překryl svou. „Chceš začít?” zeptal se pak a posunul k Severusovi konvici s horkou vodou.

„Ano.” Čaj odmítl, spokojil se s ovocnou šťávou. „Jak se cítíš?”

„Já ani nevím. Skvěle. A hrozně,” odpověděl Harry a natočil hlavu na stranu, jako by se rozhodoval, který z pocitů převažuje. „Neměl bych se cítit skvěle a cítím se kvůli tomu hrozně.”

„Není trestné být spokojený.”

„Jsem si jistý, že za daných okolností to je minimálně trestný.” _Dost možná_ , pomyslel si Severus, ale nahlas to nevyslovil. Harry pokračoval: „V noci jsem si připadal po několika týdnech, měsících, možná letech skutečně spokojený, šťastný a volný. Dovolils mi zapomenout, děkuju.”

„Říkáš to, jako kdybych to já měl za trest,” utrousil Severus rozpačitě.

„A neměl?” zazubil se Harry o něco veseleji, a když Severus káravě mlaskl, opět zvážněl a pokračoval. „Ale nemůžu zavírat oči. Vážně není času nazbyt a musíme jednat. Nechci riskovat další událost podobnou té včerejší…. Chci říct, co když to nebylo jen tou bariérou? Jakou mám jistotu? Já na to nemůžu spoléhat,” zvedl Harry k Severusovi zničený pohled.

„Chápu. Budeme se víc soustředit na podstatné věci, ano?”

„Děkuju.”

Severus pokračoval dalším bodem, který chtěl probrat: „Myslím, že bychom měli zařadit jeden cvičný souboj. Už dlouho jsme nepoužívali magii společně a s tím, jak pouto sílí… Rád bych věděl, na čem jsme.”

„Dobrý nápad,” kývl Harry trochu překvapeně.

„Máš jakékoliv pochybnosti, co se týče ovládnutí viteálu?”

„Jakékoliv?!“ vyjekl Harry s náznakem hysterie. „Mám jich v hlavě mraky! Které z rozhodnutí, jaká jsem kdy udělal, bylo vážně jen mé, a které jsem přijal, protože to chtěla moje temná stránka? Ty návaly vzteku a ztráty kontroly, nezdá se ti pravděpodobné, že se tímhle způsobem viteál prostě projevoval? Že mě ovládal během všech těch let, proč by tomu teď mělo být jinak? Ztrácím pevnou půdu pod nohama, váhám, hlavu mám plnou ‚co kdyby‘, mám pocit, že se zblázním…. Ano, mám poměrně dost pochybností,” završil Harry svůj monolog ironickým úšklebkem.

„Jak to chceš řešit?”

„To je… To je velmi, velmi dobrá otázka. Já totiž nemám nejmenší ponětí,” pokrčil mladík rameny a znovu vyhledal Severusův pohled. „Jenom mě neopouštěj,” zašeptal a přitiskl Severusovi hlavu na břicho.

„Neopustím,” přislíbil Severus a objal ho.

„Dobře, to je dobře,“ šeptal Harry sotva slyšitelně, a když se po chvíli odtáhl, v jeho tváři se odráželo cosi nového, pro Severuse neznámého. Zvláštní rozhodnost, vědomí odpovědnosti a nově nalezená jistota. A Severuse napadlo, jestli se Harry mohl tolik změnit během jediné noci, nebo jestli si jen on dřív nepřipustil, že stojí proti dospělému muži.

* * * * *

Harry vešel do Komnaty nejvyšší potřeby, jeho krok zakolísal, když se rozhlédl a viděl obří sál s desítkami bojových figurín. Stoupl si vedle Severuse a mlčky sledoval jeho počínání. Povytáhl obočí, když nabyl dojmu, že se Severus pokouší sestavit armádu. S jízdou a dělostřelectvem a loďstvem, další jízdou a mraky pěšáků. Ve dvou proti takovému množství neměli sebemenší šanci.

„Co přesně budou dělat?“ nevydržel nakonec a zeptal se.

„Útočit.“

„Budou na nás útočit a my se budeme snažit přežít, to mi nezní jako plán,“ zapochyboval Harry skepticky. Že byla jeho úvaha špatná, poznal vzápětí. Severus mu věnoval takový úšklebek, že být to v prvním ročníku, nejspíš by utekl schovat se za Chloupkem.

„Nebudou útočit na nás, ale na mě a ty se budeš snažit přežít.“

„He?“

„Za co mě trestáš,“ povzdechl si Severus, ale trpělivě to vysvětlil. „Musíme počítat vždy s nejhorší variantou, pamatuješ?“ Harry nejistě přikývl. „Dobře. Pokud Pán zla zjistí, nebo v horším případě už zjistil, že je v tobě viteál, nebude jeho cílem tě zabít. Zkusí tě ovládnout, a pokud se mu to nepodaří, bude se tě snažit zlomit. Bude chtít, abys za ním přišel dobrovolně. Půjde po těch, kteří jsou ti blízcí; bude je mučit, dokud se mu sám nevydáš,“ pronesl Severus věcně, jako by to byla naprostá samozřejmost. Nic neobvyklého. Voldemort bude mučit pár lidí a ty si toho nevšímej. Jednoduché.

„Teď si děláš legraci, že jo…“

„Ani v nejmenším. Harry, mám v hlavě několik scénářů, jeden nepravděpodobnější než druhý. Přesto bych byl na všechny rád připraven. Je to akceptovatelné?“

„Ano. Asi ano,“ povzdechl si Harry neochotně.

„Dobře. Můžeme?“

„Jo.“

„Používej hůlková kouzla, inkantacemi se nezdržuj. Stínovou magii si nech jako trumf. Čím déle svůj trumf vydržíš skrývat, tím větší pravděpodobnost, že nepřítel složí karty jako první.“ Harry kývl na srozuměnou a zkoncentroval mysl k boji.

V dalším okamžiku figuríny na nevyslovený povel ožily. Harry ani nestihl vyjeknout hrůzou, když všechny jako jeden muž namířily hůlky na Severuse. Stínově kolem nich stvořil silný štít o průměru několika málo metrů, žádné z cvičných kouzel k nim nedolétlo. V další mikrosekundě štítem objal Severusovo tělo, přesně kopíroval jeho obrys. Severus teď mohl jít kamkoliv chtěl a byl pod štítem. Ne, že by se mu to líbilo. Mávl svou hůlkou a figuríny opět zamrzly.

„Čemu na ‚nepoužívej stínovou magii‘ jsi nerozuměl?“ optal se ostře.

„To je reflex. Nemůžu jen stát a dívat se, jak proti tobě letí desítky kleteb!“

„Polovina jich teď půjde po tobě. Naším cílem je, abys přežil ty. Starej se o sebe a mě si nevšímej. Dostatečně srozumitelné?“

„Dostatečně šílené.“

„Harry,“ povzdechl si Severus rezignovaně. „Já se taky dokážu bránit a je poměrně iritující, jak mě podceňuješ.“

„Nepodceňuju,“ zavrčel Harry dotčeně. „Jen tě varuju. Neexistuje situace, kdy bych radši zachránil sebe než tebe, chápeš? Já…“ zadrhl se. „Ty víš, čeho se nejvíc bojím,“ dodal tiše. Když reakce nepřicházela, zvedl hlavu. Severus na něj hleděl s nečitelným výrazem. Pak si znovu povzdechl a natáhl paže před sebe, Harry mu vděčně vklouzl do náruče a nechal se obejmout.

„Teď mi řekni, jak si tedy trénink představuješ…“

„Jako vždycky… Půjdou proti nám a společně se budeme bránit. Jako tým jsme nejsilnější. A pár jich sejmeme.“

„Pár? Odsud se nehneme, dokud nebudou všichni zničeni.“

„Všichni?“ ušklíbl se Harry a stínovou magií všechny figuríny zneviditelnil.

„Moc vtipné.“

Harry se zahihňal, vytáhl se, aby si ukradl letmý polibek a o krok ustoupil. Vrátil jejich protivníkům podobu a znovu se připravil. Uvolněně se usmál, když na sobě pocítil Severusovu magii a nechal s ní tu svou prolnout. Zdálo se mu to dokonce fyzicky příjemné, jako by se ocitl v objetí. Dovolil tomu pocitu, aby jej prostoupil, a kdyby mohl, nejspíš by vrněl.

Severus figuríny oživil a pustili se do boje. Harry se soustředil, aby správně reagoval na Severusovy útoky a pozvolna doplňoval jejich štít magií, aby mu udržoval stálou odolnost. Všiml si, kdy se taktika útoku změnila a konečně se zapojil. Neútočil jednotlivými kouzly, spíš zkoumal, jaké možnosti jim sdílená síla nabízí. Snažil se vycítit magickou podstatu protivníků a prostě ji zlikvidovat. Zabralo to spoustu času a Severusovu denní dávku trpělivosti svým „hraním“ vyčerpal hned několikrát, přesto se mu to nakonec podařilo. Dokázal vycítit magické jádro figurín a snadno na něj zaútočil.

Možná si měl uvědomit, že figuríny stvořil Severus, dřív než to udělal. Nejspíš by se potom vyhnul nedobrovolnému přetržení pouta a neválel by se teď na opačném konci sálu, než kde stál před pár vteřinami.

Zamrkal, aby napravil rozostřené vidění, ale nepomohlo to. Musel přijít o brýle. Namáhavě se rozhlédl, ale neviděl vůbec nic, jen prázdnou místnost. Přetočil se na bok a namáhavě se zvedl. Teď už dokázal rozeznat černý flek pár metrů od sebe, který se taktéž snažil vytáhnout do nějaké důstojnější pozice, a když si přivolal brýle, konečně se ujistil, že flek jménem Severus se netváří vůbec nadšeně.

„To byl pokus o sabotáž nebo o vraždu? Nějak jsem to v tu chvíli nepostřehl, odpusť,“ zavrčel muž, ale Harrymu neuniklo, jak si ho Severus starostlivě prohlédl od hlavy až k patě. Nemohl se neusmát.

„Jen jsem něco zkoušel. Promiň.“

„Tak mě příště varuj. U všech mozkomorů, Pottere, to tě vážně nenapadlo, že když napadneš moje kouzlo, že se to otočí proti nám?“

„Když to říkáš, tak to zní celkem logicky,“ poškrábal se Harry na hlavě.

„Celkem logicky… Budeš si ještě hrát, nebo konečně začneme něco dělat?“

“Už jsem si dostatečně vyhrál,” zazubil se Harry a v další vteřině na něj Severus bez varování zaútočil. Byl to zvláštní pocit. Jako kdyby otočil hůlku proti sobě nebo se řízl do zápěstí. Na další úvahy ale neměl čas, protože vteřina zamyšlení ho stála vše – nedokázal zareagovat dostatečně rychle a přišel o hůlku.

Vztekle zavrčel. Uměl se bránit bez hůlky, ale cítil se bez ní tak hrozně nesvůj! S křížkem po funuse začal myslet na svou obranu a aktivoval štít. Severusův samolibý úšklebek se ukázal být dobrou motivací. Harrymu trvalo jen pár vteřin, než svou hůlku zase pevně svíral v rukou. Zabrnění, které se z prstů, jež se právě setkaly s tolik známou strukturou cesmínového dřeva, rozšířilo do celého těla, prolnulo s jeho vnitřní magickou podstatou a stáhlo se zpátky do prstů a nakonec do jeho hůlky, bylo něčím zvláštní. Nikdy si tolik neuvědomoval pouto, jaké se svou hůlkou měl. Ale už chápal, proč byli mnozí kouzelníci na své hůlky tolik citliví. Sám si neuměl představit, že by o tu svou přišel. Když jednou zkoušel kouzlit se Severusovou, zkrátka to nebylo ono. Ačkoliv je teď jejich magie podobná, se Severusovou hůlkou se nedokázal spojit. Jako by jí zcela nevěřil… Bylo tolik zvláštní přemýšlet o hůlkách a magii jako o svévolných podstatách, ale občas mu to tak vážně připadalo…

Další část tréninku strávili testováním spojení a hledáním hranic, za které už jít nemohou. Oproti prvním tréninkům o letních prázdninách oba zaznamenali obrovský rozdíl a jen si potvrdili své domněnky. Pouto mezi nimi se zcela jednoznačně posilovalo.

„Kam až to může zajít?“ odvážil se Harry zeptat. „Vztah mezi námi je stále silnější, když jsme během boje propojeni, mám problém rozlišit, co ještě dělám já a co už ty. Je to… Trochu děsivé,“ přiznal a rukou si prohrábl zpocené vlasy. Seslal na sebe osvěžující kouzlo a čekal na odpověď.

„Nevím.“

„A nijak tě to netrápí?“ podivil se Harry upřímně. Že zrovna Severuse taková míra ztráty kontroly nechá chladným, nečekal.

„To netvrdím. Ale myslím, že víc než otravné, je to užitečné.“

„Aha, dobře.“ Harryho to kupodivu uklidnilo. Pokud si s tím neláme hlavu Severus, tak on taky nebude. „No, měl bych jít.“

„Ano,“ kývl Severus, ale zdálo se, že na něco čeká. Harry došel až k němu a celou dobu sledoval napětí v Severusových očích. Nevěděl, co chce Harry udělat, a znervózňovalo jej to. Přesto vyčkával, a když se k němu Harry prostě přivinul, Severus ho objal a rty mu přitiskl do vlasů; zhluboka vydechl a uvolnil se.

Když později Harry usínal ve své posteli s myšlenkou na dlouhý pomalý polibek, kterým se rozloučili, připadal si neuvěřitelně šťastný.

* * * * *

Severus využil čas, kdy držel dohled nad školními tresty, a pustil se do opravování velmi starých testů. Na večer bylo znovu naplánované setkání s Harryho spolužáky. Nějak stále nevěděl, co si o tom myslet. Nemohl tvrdit, že nejsou přínosem, díky nim přišli na pár velmi užitečných nápadů. S Dracem urputně pracovali na nákresech Malfoyova panství, dohadovali se, porovnávali vzpomínky… Měl by Dracovi věřit, přece jen tam chlapec vyrůstal, ale dětské vzpomínky mohou být tak zrádné! Nutil Draca do detailních popisů, nesčetněkrát se uchýlili k nitrozpytu, aby odhalili i sebemenší pasti nebo nesrovnalosti, které by je mohli stát život. Potřebovali místo znát stoprocentně, pokud měli mít alespoň jednoprocentní šanci na úspěch. Nebylo to lehké, mnohokrát se spolu pohádali. Skutečnost, že Draco neměl vůbec žádný cit pro přenášení měřítek, jejich úkol vůbec nezjednodušovala.

Ve slabých chvílích vysílal téměř obdivné myšlenky ke svým nenáviděným bývalým spolužákům, protože naprosto upřímně řečeno, neuměl si představit, jak dokázali překreslit celý bradavický hrad se všemi patry, místnostmi, tajnými chodbami a kumbály. Bylo to náročné nejen po magické stránce a nejednou se přistihl, že chce vědět, jak se Lupinovi povedlo celý plánek rozpohybovat. Severus na to stále nepřišel, ačkoliv se o to občas v nestřežené chvíli nikým nepozorován pokoušel, byla to výzva. A ego. Ano, chtěl si dokázat, že když to zvládl Lupin, on musí také. Považoval se za celkem schopného čaroděje, sám vymyslel několik kouzel a lektvarů, ale matici tohoto kouzla zatím neodhalil. A štvalo ho to, samozřejmě že ano. Kdyby o těchto zbloudilých myšlenkách věděl Harry, napadlo ho bezděčně, nejspíš by se mu vysmál. Severus Snape oceňující práci Jamese Pottera a Siriuse Blacka. Ano, definitivně by se mu vysmál. Jenomže Severuse tenhle fakt nerozzlobil, jen vyvolal mírný úsměv v soukromí jeho mysli, protože Harry by to nemyslel zle. Neutahoval by si z něj s úmyslem mu ublížit, jen ho poškádlit. A on by mu to v podobném duchu rád vrátil.

Tím se jeho myšlenky definitivně stočily k Harrymu. U Merlina, jak se mu přihodilo, že o něm přemýšlel rád? A tak často. To rozhodně nebylo normální. Nebo naopak, bylo to na jeho poměry až příliš normální. Jejich současná situace se skoro podobala vztahu. Skutečnému vztahu se vší tou podporou, porozuměním, neodsuzováním, obranou a ochranou, polibky a objímáním… Byla to záhada. Severus si nevšiml, kdy k tomuto posunu došlo, ale užíval si každou minutu plnými doušky. Rozhodl se jít do vztahu s Harrym se vším všudy a naplno, jakékoliv pochybnosti vytěsnil. S tichou vděčností přijímal vše, co mu Harry dával.

A samozřejmě jako vše hezké v jeho životě se i toto mělo záhy zkomplikovat. Zvykal si.Což rozhodně nebylo v pořádku. Co si to namlouval?! Už si dávno zvykl a už dávno bylo pozdě. A tahle myšlenka mu momentálně těžce svírala vnitřnosti železnými obručemi.

* * * * *

„Harry, spíš?” pronikl k němu Severusův hlas. Rád by se za tím hlasem natáhl, nebo ještě lépe – po jeho majiteli. Přitáhl by si ho k sobě, nechal se jím obklopit a znovu by se propadl do spánku. Zabránila mu v tom jediná věc, jistá odměřenost, kterou v tom hlase postřehl.

„Jo…” zamumlal jen napůl vzhůru.

„To bys neodpovídal. Nemůžeš tady zase spát.”

„Proč? Spím tu rád,” oznámil Harry rozespale, ale uvolil se zaujmout nějakou pro rozhovor vhodnější polohu. Posadil se a protáhl záda.

„Běž si do postele,” přerušil jeho vstávání Severus tiše.

„Chci být s tebou. Já… nechci nikoho ohrozit.” Harry měl strach. Bál se, že nad ním viteál převezme kontrolu ve spánku a on bude nebezpečný. Se Severusem se nebál, naopak – připadal si v bezpečí, pod dohledem. A v bezpečí tak byli i jeho spolužáci a přátelé.

„Do mojí postele,” povzdechl si Severus.

„A ty?” zeptal se Harry obezřetně. Dosud Severus důsledně dodržoval oddělené spaní, i když po tom, co se mezi nimi stalo minulý týden, to Harry nechápal. Buď spal na gauči on, nebo se ráno probudil v Severusově posteli, ale po něm nebylo ani památky.

„Mám ještě práci.”

Harry se snažil zamaskovat zklamání, vážně ano, ale nepodařilo se mu to. Severus na něj zahlížel se směsicí odmítání a soucitu a Harry nahlas vyhrkl to, co si pokaždé nechával jen pro sebe:

„Proč? Proč nemůžeš jít se mnou?” Nechtěl, aby to znělo ublíženě, ale přesně tak se cítil.

„Vážně mám práci,” zabručel Severus se zřetelným odhodláním.

„Mluv se mnou na rovinu.” Nebyla to prosba, ale připomenutí dohody, se kterou oba souhlasili. Severuse už delší dobu něco trápilo a Harry nevěděl co. Starší muž si povzdechl a odvrátil hlavu, jako by odpověď hledal v plamenech, které se líně převalovaly v krbu. Odmítavě zakroutil hlavou. Pokud se předtím Harry cítil ublíženě, v tuhle chvíli ho pozvolna prostupoval strach. Něco se dělo a Severus mu to nechtěl říct, což mohlo znamenat jediné. Nelíbilo by se mu to. Ale o to přece nešlo…

„Chci vědět o co jde. Nemůže to být tak hrozný,” zavrčel Harry podrážděně. Vnímal Severuse jako svůj pevný bod. Potřeboval ho tak vnímat. Před všemi ostatními okolo sebe se musel neustále přetvařovat, budit zdání, že je vše v nejlepším pořádku. Žít ve lži. V Severusově přítomnosti se takovým věcem chtěl vyhnout. Bytostně potřeboval, aby mezi sebou měli jasno, žádná další děsivá propast nejistoty.

„Nech to být.”

„Nemůžu to nechat být. Jestli ti něco vadí, rád bych to věděl.”

„A já bych zase rád, abys respektoval moje rozhodnutí, pokud ti něco říct nechci.”

„Já ale vůbec netuším, co se děje. Zjevně dělám něco špatně, ale když mi neřekneš, co to je, nemůžu to napravit.”

„Neděláš nic špatně.”

„Tak v čem je sakra problém?”

„Dost, Harry. Nechci se o tom dál bavit.”

„Severusi,“ povzdechl si Harry unaveně, „nechci se hádat.”

„Tak to prostě nech být a běž spát.”

„Nemůžeš mi říkat, co mám dělat.”

„Tohle nemá žádný smysl. Jestli tu chceš zůstat, prosím. Ale respektuj moje právo na soukromí.”

„Právo na soukromí? Teď si děláš legraci, že jo? To tě nejspíš držím připoutanýho k židli. Nechci po tobě nic víc, než abys mi řekl, proč se mnou nemůžeš jít normálně spát, když vyspat se se mnou na podlaze ti problém nedělá. Nezlob se, ale vážně tomu nerozumím.”

„Přestaň se chovat hystericky. To je přesně ten důvod, proč bys odpověď neunesl.”

„To nemůžeš vědět. Dokonce za mě nemůžeš ani rozhodovat.

„Dobře. Tak fajn. Nechci si zvyknout,” odsekl Severus se zlým výsměchem a úmyslem ublížit.

První Harryho myšlenka byla, že až mu příště Severus řekne, ať něco nechá být, poslechne ho. Druhá myšlenka mu do srdce zabodla tupý nůž, chvilku se tam s ním vrtala a pro jistotu postup párkrát zopakovala. Třetí mu předhazovala to, co zůstávalo nevyřčené, ale mělo ze všeho největší sílu: Bojím se zvyknout si. Čtvrtá myšlenka, ve které by nějak zareagoval, byla přerušena velmi tichým:

„Co kdybych tě nedokázal nechat jít?”

Kurva. Prostě kurva. Co by na to jako do háje měl říct? Že na takovou věc už je trochu pozdě? Že si to měl rozmyslet dřív? Že už sakra slíbil, že ho neopustí, tak by to měl dodržet? Ano, všechno tohle mu mohl vmést do obličeje, ale k čemu by to bylo… Byl to jen výsledek zoufalství, které je obklopovalo a se kterým si neuměli poradit. Bylo mezi nimi silné pouto, silnější, než si Harry před několika měsíci dokázal připustit nebo představit. Občas měl dokonce pocit, že dokáže vycítit Severusovu náladu, i když momentálně nebyli vědomě propojeni. Hranice se stíraly. Od toho incidentu ve sklepení navíc velmi rychle. Pocítil drobné zachvění podél krční páteře a náhle si byl jistý, že se něco děje. Obvykle to ani nemusely být nijak výrazné emoce. Stačilo, aby Severusovi došla trpělivost s Ronovou nechápavostí během jejich soukromých hodin. Ale teď na něj Severusovo zoufalství náhle doléhalo, prosakovalo každým pórem jeho kůže a byl to neuvěřitelně silný a tísnivý pocit.

„Pojď sem,” požádal nekompromisně Harry tichým hlasem. Severus váhal, ale nakonec se posadil vedle něj. Harry se natočil bokem tak, aby Severusovi viděl do obličeje. A viděl to tam. Nebylo to: _co když tě nedokážu nechat jít._ Bylo to prosté: _Já tě nenechám jít_. A Harry se usmál. Věděl, jak tvrdohlavý Severus dokáže být, ale to on uměl taky. Dobře tedy, musí na jeho hru přistoupit.

„Věděl jsi ještě dřív než já, do čeho jdeš. Nemáme na výběr. Ani ty, ani já.”

„Slíbil jsem, že nedopustím, aby se ti něco stalo. Smrt se dá definovat jako ‚něco‘.”

„Nezáleží to na tobě. Já si zvolil, takhle to chci. Možná mám strach, ale udělám to. Je to moje volba. A nechci přitom bojovat ještě s tebou. Nejsem s tím smířený, ani zdaleka ne, ale já… Musím to udělat. Nemohl bych se sebou jinak žít. A potřebuju, abys mě chápal a pomohl mi dotáhnout to do konce. Žádám hodně, vím to. Ale…” pokrčil rameny. Co měl říct? Bez tebe to nedokážu? Pokud mi budeš bránit, budu tě nenávidět? Severus to věděl a bezhlesným přikývnutím mu to potvrdil. A přesto už v tomto okamžiku Harry věděl, že od nich obou jsou to prázdná slova a plané sliby. Věděl to i Severus? Možná. A možná si to jen nepřipouštěl. Ale Harry si byl jistý, že až dojde na věc, ví přesně, co Severus udělá. A taky věděl jistě, co bude muset udělat on. Ale zkuste si žít s vědomím blízké zrady vůči člověku, kterého milujete, za kterého byste položili život. A položíte. A poslední myšlenka, než z vás vyprchá život, bude patřit muži, který na vás bude vzpomínat jako na zrádce.

* * * * *

Faktem bylo, že Harry před Severusem nikdy neskrýval své rozhodnutí. Oba věděli, že až dojde na věc, Harry se prostě obětuje. Jenomže Severus se s tím náhle nedokázal tak snadno smířit. Dal slib Lily i sám sobě, že Harryho ochrání, že najde jiný způsob, jak ho viteálu zbavit, ale selhával. Zatím nepřišel na nic použitelného, neobjevil žádné vodítko.

Zdálo se mu, že bude muset přijmout Harryho rozhodnutí a smířit se s jeho smrtí. Uvědomoval si, v čem je problém – hleděl do budoucnosti.

Během let, kdy působil jako Smrtijed, se naučil neočekávat a nemyslet na to, co se může stát příští den, týden, měsíc… Mnohokrát šel na setkání Smrtijedů a byl si téměř jistý, že tentokrát se už do Bradavic nevrátí. Jenže to bylo jiné, tehdy neměl co ztratit, teď už ano. Dokonce bylo faktem, že Harryho ztratí.

A přesto… přesto se stále upínal k existenci jiného řešení. Muselo existovat. Osud nemohl být k Harrymu tak krutý.

Také Harrymu slíbil, že bude stát až do konce při něm a opět to porušoval. Jako by si potřeboval nechávat zadní vrátka. To také nikdy nedělal… Kdy přesně se jeho život tolik změnil?

Měl problém a teď už to věděl jistě. Nenechá Harryho jít na popravu.

* * * * *

Další dny a týdny Harrymu splývaly. Neurčité šedivé dny. Mělo být jaro, ale jemu to přišlo jako podzim. Obloha venku i strop ve Velké síni neustále shazovaly déšť a protivné mlhy, které na náladě nikomu nepřidávaly. A když už nepršelo, bylo prostě jen zataženo. Chodil na hodiny, ale nic si z nich neodnášel. Byl permanentně podrážděný a zároveň se to snažil potlačovat ze strachu, že by ho mohl opět ovládnout viteál. Dlouhé hodiny trávil ponořený v myšlenkách, snažil se najít nějaký náznak přítomnosti Voldemortovy duše, ale byl bezúspěšný a navíc poté byl vždycky tolik psychicky vyčerpaný, že dokázal jen ležet a zírat do stropu nebo rovnou usnul. Občas se mu stalo, že se probudil u Severuse na pohovce a neměl nejmenší tušení, kdy tam došel.

A pak se to zničehonic změnilo. Mezi všemi těmi stejnavými dny si náhle nezván přikráčel ten jediný, na který Harry zapomenout nedokázal, i když si to později mnohokrát přál. Vlastně to ani nebyl den, co mu tolik utkvělo, ale večer. Ten večer, kdy se jejich práce konečně nachýlila ke konci.

„Severus s Dracem dokončují poslední úpravy plánku. Remus přislíbil pomoc na jeho rozpohybování. Naším úkolem je to nejjednodušší,” ušklíbl se Harry, „vymyslet, jak se dostat do sídla Malfoyových.”

„O jakých nástrahách víme?” zeptala se Hermiona.

„No… Ochranami pravděpodobně projde jen ten, kdo nese na ruce Znamení zla, nebo se jmenuje Malfoy. Je ale pravděpodobné, že Draco ani Severus už nebudou schopni obranami projít. To je velká neznámá.”

„Harry?” zjevil se za ním náhle Severus a jako obvykle mu položil ruku na rameno, aby upoutal jeho pozornost. Ostatní nikdy nepochopili, proč to vlastně dělá, ale už to k profesorovi tak nějak patřilo… Dny všech zúčastněných teď byly ještě mnohem nabitější než kdykoliv předtím. Nutně museli skloubit tyto výcvikové hodiny, respektive noci, s plánováním, školními a prefektskými povinnostmi a famfrpálovými tréninky, což rozhodně nebylo snadné. Hermiona obětovala své rozmluvy se skřítky, které Harry s Ronem zpočátku tolik odsuzovali, ale pravdou bylo, že prospívaly jak skřítkům, tak Hermioně a nakonec i Dracovi, který ji několikrát doprovázel. Už jim nenutila své názory, jen poslouchala ty jejich a pro všechny bylo překvapením, když jednou odpoledne přišla s tím, že ve skřítcích mají obrovskou podporu – budou bránit hrad do posledního dechu. Ostatní zase přestali docházet do hodin soubojnického klubu, protože v tuhle chvíli to pro ně bylo méně důležité, než to, co je mohli naučit Harry se Severusem v soukromí. Diskutovali náročné taktiky, které se v žádném případě nehodily pro výuku mladších studentů, kteří klub využívali. Všichni do jednoho pak usínali v hodinách, u jídla, ale nikdo si nestěžoval, protože jejich počínání mělo smysl.

Harryho přátelé, nejdříve trochu v šoku, postupně akceptovali podivný vztah, mezi ním a profesorem Obrany. Nejednou byli svědky zvláštní jemnosti, s jakou Snape k Harrymu přistupoval. Jindy mu prostě položil ruku na rameno, když si chtěl získat Harryho pozornost nebo jej uklidnit. Ještě více je fascinovalo, že stejně tak dokázal uklidnit Harry Snapea, když mu docházela trpělivost. Uměl vycítit přesně ten zlomový okamžik, kdy by Severus všechny vyhodil – buď z bytu, nebo do povětří – a převzal iniciativu. Odlehčil atmosféru, když už toho měli všichni tak akorát plné zuby, nějakou pichlavou poznámkou, kterou mu Snape bez rozpaků oplatil. Vlastně tvořili víc než dobrý tým. Jen bylo těžké tomu uvěřit. Jediný, kdo se tím nezdál ani trochu překvapený byl Draco. Naopak Ron si stále nedokázal zvyknout na fakt, že Snapeovo “školní chování” bylo skutečně do určité míry jen pouhou maskou, dobře naučenou rolí, kterou ale v soukromí dokázal odložit, a bylo znát, že to dělá zejména kvůli Harrymu, kterého si váží. Jenže… Pořád to byl Snape a Ron na rozdíl od Harryho nedokázal všechny ty zlé roky prostě hodit za hlavu, ať se snažil, jak chtěl…

„Přemýšlel jsem o tom,” navázal Severus, když měl pozornost všech v místnosti, „myslím, že bych měl být schopný obranami projít. Základem je Znamení zla, a předpokládám, že průchod zakázali na můj magický podpis, který se ale změnil. Nahrává tomu i ta zkouška z léta. Můj současný magický podpis by neměli být schopni nijak rozeznat, proto nemohli upravit průchodnost obran.”

Harry se mračil stále víc a víc, a když Severus skončil, zakroutil odmítavě hlavou. „I kdybys prošel, tak to neřeší nás ostatní.”

„To by s plánkem nemusela být nutnost.”

Harry naprázdno klapl pusou, několikrát mrkl a pak se jeho výraz znovu zkroutil do hněvivé masky. „Ty ses zbláznil!” obvinil Severuse a odtáhl se, aby stál proti němu a viděl mu do očí.

Hermioně blesklo hlavou, že nějak prošvihla okamžik, kdy její nejlepší přítel dospěl. Protože když ho viděla stát proti Snapeovi v odhodlaném bojovném postoji, kdy se záměrně vytáhl v ramenou a vystrčil bradu, zatímco jednu dlaň zaťal v pěst, byla to přesně slova ‚dospělý a mocný‘, jakými by Harryho v tu chvíli popsala.

„Ne. Je to logické,” namítl Severus klidně.

„Je to sebevražda a nesmysl,” pokusil se ho Harry vyvést z omylu a z očí mu šlehaly blesky, které se snažily Severuse spálit na popel. A možná by se jim to i podařilo, kdyby nenarážely na obranu stejně plamenné podstaty, která z muže sálala. „Mezi odvahou a idiocií je nepatrný rozdíl, pokud použiju tvoje vlastní slova,” ušklíbl se Harry zle.

Draco přesně poznal okamžik, kdy pro ty dva přestal okolní svět existovat. Oba stejně tvrdohlaví sveřepě obhajující svůj názor a ani na vteřinu neuhnou pohledem. Chápal to. Přerušit oční kontakt znamenalo ukázat slabost v podobě nejistoty.

„Toto není ani jedno. Je to nutnost,” přesvědčoval Harryho Severus.

„Ne. Najdeme jiné řešení.”

„Tak sem s ním, protože za poslední měsíc jsi nic kloudnějšího nevymyslel.”

Ron, Hermiona a Draco se taktně vyplížili z pracovny a posedali si na pohovku v pokoji. Nejspíš doufali, že hádka bude rychlá a budou moct ještě pokračovat v rozdělané práci. Nebo možná zůstali ze zvědavosti, protože k nim doléhalo každé další slovo pokračujího sporu.

„Sám tam jít nemůžeš. A nepůjdeš!” rozčiloval se Harry. „Zabijou tě dřív, než stačíš říct ‘Dobrý večer’!”

„Nejdu tam na společenskou večeři, u Merlina! Značnou část svého života jsem strávil jako špeh, nejsem neschopný idiot a rozhodně se tě na nic neptám!”

„Fajn! Fajn. Tak co tu vlastně řešíme?”

„To vskutku netuším,” procedil Severus skrze semknuté zuby a otočil se k odchodu. Než stačil vymyslet, kam by vlastně měl zamířit, byl chycen za zápěstí.

„Kdyby to bylo opačně, nechal bys mě tam bez řečí jít?” zeptal se Harry klidně.

„Samozřejmě že ne! Nemáš zdaleka tolik zkušeností.”

„Víš, že o tomhle to vůbec není.”

„O čem tedy? Pouč mě. Je to naše jediná možnost, smiř se s tím.”

„Pak půjdu s tebou.”

„Ne. To tedy rozhodně nepůjdeš.”

„Já se tě taky nemusím ptát. Nedonutíš mě jen tak sedět na zadku a čekat, jestli se vrátíš, nebo ne. Tentokrát už ne.” V Harryho hlase se zavlnila bolest a výčitky. Stále měl na paměti, jak se cítil, když na Grimmauldově náměstí čekal, jestli se Severus vrátí z Příčné. Dokonce si vybavoval všechny pocity, které cítil, když našel jeho mrtvé tělo. Co na tom, že to bylo jen ve snu? Navíc v době, kdy k němu vůbec necítil tak vřelý vztah jako teď.

„Nemáš jak projít skrz,” zablýsklo se Severusovi v očích. Byl si jistý, že na tenhle trumf Harry argument mít nebude. No… Zase jednou podcenil Nebelvíra.

„Jestli tam půjdeš, tak se tam dostanu. I kdybych se měl nechat chytit.”

„Tohle JE idiocie!” neudržel Severus ani poslední špetku trpělivosti a vybuchl. Představa Harryho v rukou Smrtijedů byla… byla… nebyla vůbec hezká. Vlastně mu žaludek zkroutila do šroubovice, vyždímala ho a párkrát mrštila proti zdi. Vážně by to udělal? Nebo jen hrál na city a vydíral? Druhá varianta přicházela v úvahu, pokud by jednal se Zmijozelem, ale tohle byl Potter. Zatraceně, samozřejmě že by se klidně nechal chytit, pokud by si myslel, že Severus má potíže. Takže ho musí přesvědčit, že to zvládne. Nic těžkého.

„Severusi, prosím. Vymyslíme něco jiného,” prosil teď Harry tiše. Zdrceně. Beznadějně, protože beznaděj jako jediná zůstala, když se donutil potlačit hněv. „Ani nemáš jistotu, že tvůj podpis nemají. Co ta bitva v Prasinkách?”

„Nevymysleli jsme nic doteď.”

„Můžeš mi dát aspoň týden?”

Harryho tón byl zoufalý, všichni čekali, že si Snape prosadí svou, protože upřímně – lepší plán neměli.

„Máš čas, dokud nebude plánek hotový. Když do té doby nepřijdeme s lepším nápadem, spustíme tento. Nemůžeme dál čekat, a ty to víš.”

„Děkuju,” vydechl Harry úlevně a i přes drobné snahy o protest Severuse objal, vděčný, že pro tuto chvíli je hádka zažehnána. Samozřejmě věděl, že mají málo času, že je nutné jednat, ale nehodlal kvůli tomu obětovat Severusův život a riziko, že by se to mohlo stát, bylo až příliš vysoké. Musí přijít s jiným řešením, jak se do sídla dostat. „Dobře,” vydechl Harry a odtáhl se už relativně vyrovnaný s novou skutečností.

„Měli bychom jít na večeři.” Výjimečně využili, že se dokázali, i když v omezeném počtu, sejít už před večeří, aby se pro jednou vyspali. Nakonec toho nestihli mnoho, ale každý pokrok byl důležitý.

„Už je tolik?” podivil se Harry. „Co máš v plánu na večer?”

„Nejspíš budu číst velmi zajímavá pojednání o dracích, mantichorách a… ano, o obranných kouzlech, která lze umístit na veřejné budovy.”

„Můžu ti s tím pomoct.”

„Můžeme pomoct všichni,” navrhla Hermiona, když k nim oba muži došli. „Věnujete nám svůj volný čas, můžeme vás toho zbavit rychleji, když nás bude víc.”

„Proč vlastně odešli, když stejně poslouchali za dveřmi?” zeptal se Severus nevlídně a otázku směřoval na Harryho, jako by nikdo další v místnosti vlastně nebyl.

„To je skvělý nápad!” vyhrkl Harry dřív, než to stihl Severus zamítnout a jeho otázku tak naprosto ignoroval.

-Myslel jsem spíš na klidný večer ve dvou,- vysvětlil Harrymu neochotně a tvářil se přitom, jako by ho nesnesitelně bolely zuby.

-A přesně ten budeme mít, když nám s tím pomůžou.-

-Hmmm.-

-No tak… Prosím?-

-Když jsem s tebou, stává se ze mě slaboch.-

-Ale no tak. Vždyť tím nic neztratíš, jenom získáš.-

-Dobře.-

-Jsi úžasný.- Jako odpověď se k němu přihnala vlna nevěřícnosti.

„Tak se tu po večeři sejdeme,” oznámil všem, a když pochopili, že Snape nehodlá protestovat, začali se trousit pryč.

Poté, co se o něco později znovu sešli, Severus rozdělil úkoly a všichni se mlčky ponořili do práce, až do chvíle, kdy Severus náhle prudce nasál vzduch nosem a otočil se s vražedným pohledem na Harryho, který si toho ale na rozdíl od ostatních nevšiml. Hermiona do něj pod stolem drkla kolenem.

„Co?” ohradil se dotčeně a upřel na ni pohled. Odpovědi se dočkal od Severuse:

„Ani po sedmi letech a ani v předmětu, ve kterém nejsi tak hrozně neschopný, nemůžeš přestat opisovat úkoly?” Harrymu spadla brada a zůstal bez mrknutí zírat.

„Tos nemohl poznat!” zatvářil se pak rozmrzele, čímž se samozřejmě přiznal. Ron plácl rukou o čelo a Hermiona zrudla, zatímco Harry se snažil vymyslet, proč to Severus vytahuje přede všemi. Ale nejspíš si prostě jen užíval přivádět Nebelvíry do rozpaků.

„Samozřejmě že mohl. Každé souvětí delší dvou řádků je v tvém případě podezřelé.”

„Prostě se zlepšuju,” zamračil se napůl dotčeně, napůl provinile.

„První odstavec jsi napsal sám a tipuju, že jsi ho přepsal jen dvakrát. Jako úvod to není špatné. Pokud tedy pominu, že bys měl letos skládat OVCE. Půlka stati je opsaná z učebnice, jen tvými vlastními slovy. A větu ‘Upíři se specializují na mudly zejména proto, že jich je víc’ ti poradil pan Weasley, nepletu-li se. Ne, nepletu,” ušklíbl se, když si tentokrát zoufale složila hlavu do dlaní Hermiona a nechápavě přitom kroutila hlavou. „Závěr stati ti potom slečna Grangerová seškrtala tak, že nezbylo nic, co by bylo hodné záchrany a nadiktovala ti ho z hlavy. Samotný závěr je pak shrnutím shrnutí v učebnici.” Teď už na něj zírali všichni a jejich profesor si to zcela nepokrytě užíval. Věděl, kde jsou hranice, a před nikým jiným, než před Harryho přáteli by si drobné odlehčení nikdy nedovolil, ale mohl jim tím nenápadně připomenout, že pro Harryho by měla být škola i nadále důležitá… Tahle drobná manipulace se mu zkrátka vrátí v podobě nevědomé pomoci z řad Nebelvírů. Nebo v to alespoň mohl doufat.

„A teď mi řekni, jak tě mám ohodnotit, protože pokud budu hodnotit čistě tvoji práci, nedodržel si rozsah zadání o několik stop.”

Hermiona se modlila ke všem svatým, aby Harry přišel s velmi chytrou odpovědí. Ten se ďábelsky usmál a nevinně se zeptal: „A měl bych odpovědět jako tvůj student nebo jako tvůj manžel?” Šok ve tvářích přítomných se ještě prohloubil, když Severusovýma černýma očima problesklo uznání.

„Student, samozřejmě.”

„Pak se mě neptej a dej mi známku, jakou si zasloužím. V nejhorším si domluvím doučování,“ ušklíbl se Harry, ale nebyla to ta rezignace, jaké se Severus obával. Ta zračící nezájem o školní výsledky a povinnosti. Byl to vyzývavý úšklebek plný veselých jiskřiček. A Severus byl rád, že je zase vidí. Trvalo to a byl si jistý, že tu nevydrží dlouho, ale přesto… Ano, viděl je moc rád.

„A když se tě zeptám na názor?”

„Tak ti řeknu, že si ten student zaslouží ocenit za to, že si na práci dal záležet. Vypracoval ji sám a vycházel přitom z odborné literatury a z diskuze na vědecké úrovni se svými kolegy.”

„To nemyslíš vážně!” vložil se do toho Draco rozhořčeně. „Začínáš nějak zmijozelovatět.”

„Taky mám občas pocit, že se ten zatracený klobouk spletl,” přisadil si bručivě Severus a Harry jim všem vyrazil dech, když se znovu nevinně zakřenil:

„Chtěl mě poslat do Zmijozelu.”

„Cože?” vyjekl Ron a snažil se pochopit. Jediné, co mu ale rezonovalo hlavou, bylo, že dnešek musí rozhodně být mezinárodním dnem šokových situací.

„Přemluvil jsem ho.”

„Ty jsi přemluvil Moudrý klobouk, aby tě místo do Zmijozelu poslal do Nebelvíru?!” ujišťoval se Draco, že to pochopil úplně špatně.

„No… Jo,” ošil se Harry, když zjistil, že na něj všichni zírají jako na mimozemšťana.

„Proč jsi nám to nikdy neřekl?” zajímal se Ron a k Harryho překvapení to neznělo uraženě ani nevraživě, jen zaujatě.

„Není to věc, se kterou by se Nebelvír chlubil, nebo jakou by,” stočil pohled k Severusovi, „Zmijozel ocenil.”

„Nebelvír s duší Zmijozela… Salazar mi pomáhej,” rozsoudil to Severus a do rohu práce napsal velké P.

* * * * *

Dobrá nálada Harrymu vydržela přesně do dalšího dne, kdy se k nim připojil Remus Lupin a zhodnotil jejich práci na plánku. Dohodli se, že by se k nim přidal znovu v neděli, kdy by měl být plánek hotový. Na jeho rozpohybování bude potřebovat nějaká jména lidí, kteří se na Manoru budou s jistotou nacházet. A když pak řekl, že ve čtvrtek by mohl být plánek kompletně funkční, Harry náhle zbledl, omluvil se a zmizel v koupelně. Lupin Severusovi věnoval tázavý pohled.

„Nemáme moc možností, jak se na Manor dostat. Nechce, abych tam šel já,” vysvětlil neochotně. Doufal, že by mohl Lupina zase jednou získat na svou stranu.

„Chceš tam jít sám?” zeptal se muž tak, že Severus neměl nejmenší šanci odtušit, co si o tom myslí.

„Není jiná možnost.”

„Dokážeš zevnitř zrušit bariéru?”

„Těžko.”

„Co mladý Malfoy?”

„Nemůžu ho postavit proti vlastní rodině. To by neunesl. Byl by jenom přítěží.”

„Víš, že jestli se ti něco stane, Harryho to položí?”

„Ano.”

„A přesto tam chceš jít?” povytáhl teď Lupin jedno obočí.

„Já…” bylo to mikroskopické zaváhání, ale bylo tam. „Ano.” A vlkodlak ho poznal.

„A co se podle tebe stane, když se nevrátíš? Ztratíme tebe i viteál. To není zrovna výhodný obchod. Navíc Voldemort zjistí, po čem jdeme. Ještě to neví, nebo ano?”

„Ne. Neví. Nemáme lepší plán, Lupine.”

„Co útok?”

„Jak přesně? Potřebujeme se nepozorovaně dostat dovnitř a získat viteál dřív, než jim dojde, po čem jdeme, a přemístí ho pryč.”

„Smrtijedi vědí o viteálech?”

„Ne… Lucius jen ví, že to, co skrývá v domě, má hodnotu života jeho i jeho manželky. To je slušná motivace.”

„Když ztratíme tebe, ztratíme i Harryho.”

„Nepodceňuj jeho touhu po pomstě. V létě jsem viděl, co je kvůli ní schopný obětovat.”

„Uh. Páni. Vidět tě takto chladně kalkulovat s vlastním životem je trochu… dechberoucí. A rozhodně ne v tom pozitivním smyslu slova.”

„Nejsem idealista, Lupine,” zavrčel Snape nevraživě. „Tohle musí skončit. S plánkem bych měl mít dostatečnou šanci získat tu zpropadenou věc dřív, než si mě někdo všimne.”

„Pouze pokud to bude fungovat a ty dokážeš dovnitř projít nezpozorován.”

„Ano.”

„Dobře.”

„Dobře?” podivil se Severus upřímně. Nečekal, že to půjde tak hladce.

„Ano. Budeš u sebe mít několik mincí. Až na tebe přijdou, okamžitě je použiješ. Budeme čekat v záloze a rozptýlíme jejich pozornost zvenku. Žádné úskoky, žádné odmítání pomoci, žádné mučednické hrdinství. Rozumíme si?”

„Dokonale.”

„Pak máš moje slovo, že ti pomohu přesvědčit Harryho.”

„Nesmí o mincích vědět.”

„Přirozeně. Jakmile bys jednu z nich použil, nic by ho nezastavilo od pokusu dostat se dovnitř.”

„On… Musí zůstat pod ochranou za každou cenu, Lupine,” Severus vložil do svého sdělení tolik naléhavosti, kolik dokázal. Vlkodlak si ho pátravě prohlížel a pak pomalu přikývl.

„Samozřejmě.” Severus kývl, což v překladu znamenalo jsem vděčný. Lupin složil plánek, s kývnutím na rozloučenou se vydal ke dveřím. Vyrovnaný krok pár metrů ode dveří zakolísal. Muž se zastavil. Severus na pomoc svolal veškerý svůj klid a obrnil se jím před čímkoliv, co mělo přijít. Lupin se otočil, jen tak napůl, přes rameno…

„Víš jistě, že chceš jít touhle cestou?”

„Už jsem řekl. Jinou možnost nemáme.”

„O tomhle nemluvím. Snažíš se mezi vás procpat intriky a lež.”

Ach. Severusovo vědomí udělalo kotrmelec. Samozřejmě, že to věděl, to ale neznamenalo, že by si to i připouštěl nebo se snažil vidět důsledky. Naopak, velmi usilovně je ignoroval a byl v tom vážně dobrý. S Lupinovou výtkou – ne, vlastně to nebyla ani výtka, jen varování, upozornění. Vidíš, kam ta cesta vede? Viděl. Viděl Harryho a jeho bazírování na upřímnosti a otevřenosti. Vzpomínal si, jak se mu ulevilo, když ze sebe shodil vinu ohledně prozrazení věštby nebo viteálu Harrymu. Ano, pokaždé se mu ulevilo, protože část jeho viny dopadla na Harryho ramena. Bylo to sobecké? Možná. Bylo to nezbytné? Docela určitě. V obou případech totiž riskovat Harryho hněv. A ten by dozajista přišel, pokud by si obě informace Severus nechal pro sebe déle. Byl si tím jistý, nebo tím snižoval svou vinu? Kdo ví. A teď se rozhodl neprozradit. Bude muset vydržet do konce, naštěstí je to jen pár dnů… Bude lhát, znovu ho zradí. Pokolikáté už? Bylo to někdy důležitější? Je tohle ten správný, omluvitelný důvod? _Co si to nalháváš. Bude tě nenávidět._ Ale pořád tu byl nejpádnější argument – neměli lepší plán a dál vyčkávat nemohli.

„Znáš cenu a přesto…” Remus potřásl hlavou, když pochopil, že Severus svůj postoj nezmění. Vypadalo to téměř odmítavě – pošetilče. A Severus se nebránil. Ano, možná se definitivně zbláznil. Tupě zíral na dveře, které za sebou vlkodlak právě zavřel. Váhal. Skutečně váhal, na jedné misce vah cena, kterou bude muset zaplatit, pokud tedy vůbec přežije, a tou byla Harryho nenávist a odmítání. Pocit, že ho zklamal. Protože to bude přesně to, co za tím vším Harry uvidí – zradu. A na druhé misce se líně povalovalo peříčko příslibu, který dal Harrymu. Pomůže mu dotáhnout celou tu záležitost s viteály do konce. On to musel udělat.


	27. Nullo modo – 26. kapitola 1/2 | Lepidlo  života

**Errare humanum est**

Bradavice se změnily.

Cítil to každý, kdo jejich chodbami dennodenně procházel, ale nikdo o tom nemluvil. Studenti chodili více semknutí, z hodin se zcela vytratilo vtipkování a jakékoliv veselí. Učitelé se zaměřovali na praktické dovednosti, teorie z výuky téměř vymizela. Každou chvíli se někdo zhroutil, když sova přinesla kruté oznámení. Studenti i učitelé ztráceli své rodiče, sourozence, vzdálenější příbuzné. Rána ve Velké síni se nesla v duchu očekávání nejhoršího. Jako si v dřívějších letech, možná ještě měsících, všichni přáli, aby některá ze sov kroužících a vesele houkajících nad kolejními stoly přistála u jejich místa, teď tomu bylo přesně naopak. Každý doufal, že žádnou zprávu nedostane, protože žádná zpráva byla lepší než špatná.

Harry si to neuvědomoval, možná se snažil přehlížet fakt, že válka dolehla i za zdi nedobytných starobylých Bradavic, hradu, kde jsou přece všichni v bezpečí. Ale tohle ráno definitivně pochopil, že je všechno jinak… Jeden nechtěný dopis obdržela Jenna Almondová z Havraspáru. Její spolužáci se tvářili soucitně, několik jich brečelo společně s ní. Harryho od rýpání se v ovesné kaši vytrhlo ticho, které se postupně šířilo Velkou síní. Zvedl hlavu a pár okamžiků mu trvalo, než zjistil příčinu – Jenna doběhla ke zmijozelskému stolu a všichni sledovali, jak se vrhla kolem krku zmijozelského páťáka, který nejdřív zůstal sedět s rukama rozpaženýma, jako by se děsil následků.

A pak ji objal. Pevně kolem ní omotal paže, hladil ji po zádech, promlouval k ní… Všichni je sledovali bez dechu a v tom okamžiku se cosi zlomilo.

Později se ukázalo, že jsou příbuzní a ztratili prarodiče.

Kolejní nevraživost se během toho rána vytratila. Mladší, starší, Nebelvíři, Mrzimorští – už na tom nezáleželo. U zmijozelského stolu několik dalších dní sedávala Jenna a nikdo to neřešil. Koleje jako by se v těchto časech stali čímsi nadbytečným, nepotřebným. Záleželo jen na jednotlivcích. A jako by to pochopili i učitelé, odebírání a připisování bodů bylo omezeno na minimum. Bylo to zvláštní, vážně se situace musela stát tak vážnou, aby studenti dokázali odložit dětinské spory a vzájemně cítit jeden s druhým?

* * * * *

Poté, co Remus v pondělí plánek dokončil a všichni strávili několik hodin jeho důkladným studováním, dal Severus Harrymu ultimátum. Buď do čtvrtka něco vymyslí, nebo se spustí jeho plán. Jeho sebevražedný plán. Od setkání s Remusem byl Severus podrážděný a nepříjemný a vyléval si svou náladu na studentech takovým způsobem, že i Harry váhal, jestli by za ním měl vůbec večer jít. A jako by se na něj Severusova nálada přenášela, sám byl nevrlý a prskal síru všude kolem sebe. Z největší části jeho vztek pramenil z toho, že nevěděl, co Severusovi přelétlo přes nos. Snažil se ho během dne několikrát dohnat – vždy marně, jako by bylo všechno proti němu.

Odpoledne měl váhání plné zuby a odvážil se otřít o Severusovu nitrobranu. V reakci ucítil jakýsi záchvěv sympatie, uvítání, které bylo ale okamžitě potlačeno, a Severus obranu jen posílil. Jo, tohle začínalo být definitivně podezřelé. Nechal to ale být, věděl, že až bude Severus chtít, ozve se sám. Ne že by ho bavilo čekat, až se tak stane, ale nátlakem stejně nic nezmůže, tudíž ani neměl na vybranou. Zamířil do knihovny, kde ho přísná _pšššt_ madam Pinceové chránila před pokusy o konverzaci. Měl tak dostatek prostoru pro přemýšlení. Snažil se přijít s lepším řešením, přehrával si v hlavě různé situace, nápady, myšlenky… Musela existovat cesta, jen ji zatím neobjevili. Do karet mu příliš nenahrával ani fakt, že všichni kolem se zdáli se Severusovým nápadem smířeni. Předpokládali, že vážně jiný způsob není a to bylo velmi demotivující. Povzdechl si a začetl se do kouzel, která se používala k ochraně sídel a panství. Sídlo tak významného rodu bylo chráněno prastarou magií doplněnou o Voldemortova kouzla. Žádná cesta zvenku nevykazovala ani minimální šanci na úspěch. Když to nejde zvenku, musí to jít zevnitř. Ale žádného špeha Řád v řadách smrtijedů nemá… Mnoholičný lektvar? Poznamenal si nápad a vzápětí ho se vzteklým zafuněním přeškrtal. Blbost. Lektvar možná zvládne vzhled Znamení zla, ale těžko i jeho funkci. A bez toho skrze obrany neprojdou.

Neustále se mu do mysli vracel nápad se zajetím. Nechat se chytit, narušit obrany zevnitř a dovolit proniknout ostatním, nebo se pokusit ukořistit viteál. Pokud se takto dostane dovnitř, mohl by posloužit mnoholičný lektvar… Harry se usmál a tentokrát spokojeně myšlenku zapsal. Zároveň se obrnil několika argumenty, které proti Severusovi bude muset použít, protože jemu se ten nápad rozhodně líbit nebude. Což Harryho netěšilo, ale chápal to.

Pohledem na plánku visel i celou noc a v domě Malfoyových bylo zatraceně těsno. Smrtijedi neustále přicházeli a odcházeli, střídali se na hlídkách uvnitř i vně domu. S Voldemortem to bylo různé. Některé dny trávil celé na panství, jiné se ukázal jen na pár minut. Celý systém obývání domu se zdál chaotický. Také se celou noc ani teď během dne nemohl zbavit příšerného pocitu, který ho provázel. Jakási předzvěst něčeho zlého. Nedokázal se soustředit, snažil se přijít na to, co mu uniká, ale jako by stál za závojem mlhy, kterou nemohl prohlédnout. Velmi urputně doufal, že Voldemort nechystá nic velkého, protože to by jim obzvlášť zkazilo plány. Menší útoky na domy mudlorozených kouzelníků, motáků i mudlů teď byly na denním pořádku, Ministerstvo prosazovalo politiku čisté krve a neexistovaly prostředky, jak se tomu postavit. Fénixův Řád totiž v počtu svých členů nemohl být všude a to ani přesto, že se jeho řady několikanásobně rozšířily. Mezi obyčejnými lidmi panoval strach. Byli to magicky slabí kouzelníci nebo rodiče s dětmi, kteří museli chránit primárně sami sebe a svou rodinu, mnoho takových prchalo ze země. Harry se jim nedivil, bylo to to nejrozumnější, co mohli udělat. Paradoxně se nejbezpečnějšími staly mudlovské způsoby přepravy, protože letaxové sítě a přenášedla byly postiženy sledovacími kouzly.

Severus měl pravdu – nemohou čekat déle. Lidé umírají a umírat budou. Každý den. Každou minutu, kdy otálí. Harry to věděl, a přesto nebyl ochotný nechat Severuse, aby uskutečnil svůj plán. Nesnášel se za tu sobeckost, ale prostě musela být jiná cesta. Musela. A on ji najde.

* * * * *

„Stalo se něco?“ zašeptala k Harrymu Hermiona mezi jednotlivými instrukcemi, kterými ho naváděla k přípravě lektvaru proti horečce.

„Cože? Proč?“ zamrkal zmateně a nadrobno krájel blanky bublinatek.

„Nevím,“ pokrčila rameny a oči neodtrhla od hmoždíře, kde drtila květy bezu. „Profesor Snape… No, je na něm poznat, když není ve své kůži. A ty pak taky ne.“

„Aha. To souvisí s tím plánem, jak získat pohár. Musí být i jiný způsob,“ semkl Harry pevně rty, myšlenkami už opět u nepříjemného tématu, které ho posledních několik dní provázelo ve dne v noci.

„Hm,“ pokyvovala Hermiona hlavou, ale nezdálo se, že by jí jakkoliv trápilo, že Severus chce jít do té akce sám. Jako _úplně_ sám.

„No a co ty, že nejsi s Ronem?“ změnil pro jistotu téma, aby neřekl něco pěkně ostrého.

„Jsem s ním pořád, občas taky potřebuju nádech i bez něj,“ vysvětlila podivně upjatě. Nechal to plavat, ale myslel si svoje – kvůli něčemu se pohádali.

„Aha,“ hlesl. Zase jednou svým přátelům záviděl. Taky by měl rád dost Severusovy společnosti, jenomže cítil přesný opak. Zoufalý nedostatek.

„Ještě to ztlum,“ nakázala mu Hermiona později, když přecházeli do fáze dlouhého vaření.

„Proč?“ povytáhl obočí. „Musí se v tom dělat bublinky,“ vyplul mu na povrch mysli předpis, o kterém absolutně netušil, kde jej vzal.

„Nesmysl, tady,“ zabodla prst na příslušný řádek postupu v učebnici, „se píše, že teplota musí klesnout pod osmdesát stupňů.“

„Já nevím, mám zato, že to prostě má vřít,“ pokrčil rameny.

„Harry,“ povzdechla si Hermiona. No jo, měla pravdu, oba věděli, jak na tom s lektvary jeho maličkost je.

„Nehádám se,“ zvedl ruce na znamení rezignace.

„Pokud se dostanete do fáze vaření,“ přerušil jejich debatu Křiklan, „je vhodné nechat lektvar po celou dobu procházet varem. Jeho účinky se nezmění, ale trvanlivost se zvýší. Lektvar je tak možné uchovat pro pozdější použití, nikoliv jen pro podání aktuálně nemocnému.“

Harry se vítězoslavně ušklíbl a Hermiona na něj vyplázla jazyk.

* * * * *

Jenomže ani v dalších dnech Harry nic nevymyslel a ve středu už byl tak vystresovaný, že ho Ron složil obyčejným omračovacím kouzlem. A jediná myšlenka, která ho napadla, než omdlel, byla, že by ho neměli budit, aby si trochu odpočinul. Jenomže nevrlé _Renervate_ ho probralo až příliš brzy a navíc z úst Severuse. Bylo to ponižující a Harry se mu ani nedokázal podívat do očí. Ani ze zbytku hodiny nevnímal vůbec nic, a po jejím konci zůstal sedět, dokud se třída nevyprázdnila.

„Co je to s tebou?” zeptal se Severus odtažitě. Z nějakého důvodu se zlobil a Harry nevěděl proč.

„Potřebuju tě,” přiznal bez obalu a narážel na to, že spolu za poslední tři dny prohodili sotva pár vět. Harry si nutně potřeboval s někým promluvit, ventilovat své myšlenky nahlas a procházet nápady, které se mu honily hlavou, aby se na ně dokázal podívat s odstupem. Potřeboval názor, který by mu řekl, co zapomněl vzít v úvahu, zkrátka potřeboval svého partnera…

Napjatě čekal na Severusovu reakci a nemohl nepostřehnout neobvykle širokou škálu emocí, která se míhala mužovým pohledem. Přesně poznal okamžik, kdy se Severus rozhodl, ať už se sám se sebou dohadoval o čemkoliv.

“Po večeři přijď za mnou,” vydechl muž mírně, beze stopy po předchozí zlobě. Harry beze slova přikývl, a přestože toužil Severuse obejmout, neudělal to, nechtěl vypadat ještě víc jako hromádka nervů naplněná obavami všeho druhu.

Ale vlastně se uklidnil. Věděl, že si večer se Severusem promluví o svých nápadech a společně určitě něco vymyslí.

* * * * *

„Můžu?“ zaťukal Harry na otevřené dveře Severusovy pracovny a strčil dovnitř hlavu. V místnosti panovalo šero, pouze stůl byl dobře osvětlený petrolejovou lampou, v jejímž světle Severus pročítal nekonečný stoh pergamenových svitků. Teď zvedl hlavu, zamrkal, jak ostřil do šera, zamračil se, ale přikývl.

„Jen to dočtu.“

Harry přešel za Severuse a stoupl si k oknu. Už jenom díky přítomnosti druhého muže se náhle cítil klidně a vyrovnaně. Probublávaly v něm příjemné pocity bezpečí a touhy a úspěšně spalovaly pochybnosti a strach z nadcházejících dnů. Pozoroval šeřící se pozemky, které školu obklopovaly, a nechal se unášet myšlenkami do klidných konejšivých vod.

„Měl bys vědět, že jsem nic nevymyslel,” začal Harry, když Severus sklidil práci ze stolu. Otočil se čelem do místnosti, ale zůstal opřený o parapet. Ruce si založil na hrudi a snažil se tvářit tak vyrovnaně, jak jen uměl nejlépe. „Přesto stále nesouhlasím s tvým postupem a pečlivě jsem poslední dny plánek studoval a něco mi na tom všem nehraje. Jen nevím co.”

Severus se na něj nedíval, zůstal otočený před sebe směrem ke dveřím, ale mírně pokýval hlavou. Nechával Harrymu prostor a ten náhle zatoužil po objetí. Jen na okamžik se přivinout…

Přešel k Severusovi, stoupl si mu za záda a ruce položil na ramena. Zkusmo promnul svaly na ramenou, ale přes hábit to nešlo. Vztáhl k Severusovi svou magii, doslova jí muže objal, nechal ji rozeběhnout po jeho těle, jen aby dal najevo svou přítomnost. Než ji stáhl zpět k sobě, část magie soustředil na knoflíky hábitu, které se zdánlivě samy od sebe vyvlíkly z dírek. Nevěděl, co ho to popadlo, jen toužil po pevném objetí mužského těla. Harry teď mohl rukama pohodlně zajet k dalším knoflíkům, tentokrát těm na košili. Oběma rukama přejel podél řady černých knoflíků až k břichu a zpátky na ramena, přičemž zároveň Severusovi stahoval hábit z ramenou.

Severus ani nedutal a nedal jinak najevo, že by věnoval pozornost tomu, co Harry dělá, a jemu to vyhovovalo. Podobný postup zopakoval i s košilí, kterou ale rozepnul ručně. Když měl konečně volný přístup k ramenům, znovu je promnul. Sám míval po famfrpálu tyhle svaly zatuhlé, takže tušil, jak na to.

Severus s hlasitým výdechem přivřel oči a opřel se do křesla. Harry mu odhrnul vlasy z krku stranou a na šíji přitiskl své rty v horkém něžném polibku.

„Co to děláš?“ zašeptal starší z mužů chraplavě.

„Standardně se tomu říká polibek,“ usmál se Harry. Byl příšerně nervózní, ale co na tom záleželo? Měl Severuse jen pro sebe, víc nepotřeboval. Přesunul rty na odhalenou stranu krku a podél čelisti se skrze drobné polibky dopracoval na tvář a do koutku rtu. Severus se k němu natočil a spojil jejich rty v opravdovém hlubokém políbení. „Dnes mi neutečeš,“ dodal Harry sebevědomě, když se na okamžik oddálil.

„Nemám to v plánu,“ odmítl Severus ten nesmysl, vyvlíkl paže z rukávů hábitu, košili si naopak natáhl zpět na ramena a postavil se. Harry se k němu okamžitě přivinul, neposedné ruce se rozeběhly po odhalené kůži břicha, přes boky a na záda a po bocích na hrudník, zatímco se rty obou mužů spojily v polibku.

Harry si bolestně uvědomoval, jak moc mu fyzický kontakt chyběl. Toužil se Severuse dotýkat, líbat se s ním, milovat se s ním… Jako by potřeboval být mu co nejblíž, protože jedině tak si připadal celý. Poslední dny měl jen možnost sledovat Severuse na hodinách, nic víc. A přitom to bylo tak zoufale málo!

„Tady ne,” vydechl Severus, když Harry rukama zabloudil k pásku jeho kalhot. Mladší kouzelník se samolibě usmál, už se bál, že opět skončí na chladné zemi. Společně doklopýtali do ložnice, přičemž cestu narušilo hned několik polibků a pokusů o vzájemné svlékání. Harryho triko zůstalo na zemi v obývacím pokoji stejně jako Severusova košile.

Když se konečně dostali na postel, nazí a v objetí, Harry si uvědomil, že všechny jejich doteky i polibky postrádají dravost a naléhavost, které je provázely minule. A líbilo se mu to. Vláčné pohlazení, když Severus pevným stiskem přejel přes jeho boky a vnější stranu stehen, zatímco si ho prohlížel s mírným uvolněným výrazem ve tváři, bylo víc, než co kdy doufal se Severusem prožít. Cítil se milovaný. Severus nemusel říkat, co k Harrymu cítí, tenhle pohled vyjadřoval mnohem víc.

„Je mi s tebou tak dobře,” vydechl Harry tiše a zvedl se pro další měkký polibek. Severus ho hladil po zádech, Harry ruce zapletl do dlouhých pramenů černých vlasů.

„Jsi blázen… Mohl bys mít-”

„Chci tebe. Miluju tě, Severusi.”

„Jak říkám, jsi blázen,” ušklíbl se Severus měkce. Hřejivě.

„Stěžuj si,” zabručel Harry a přesunul pozornost svých rtů na mužův krk a posléze k bradavkám, na které, jak zjistil, byl Severus obzvlášť citlivý. Líbilo se mu zkoumat mužovo tělo, zkoušet reakce.

„Nemám to v plánu,” vydechl Severus namáhavě a zasténal, když Harry stiskl jeho bradavku mezi zuby. To bylo maximum, co pro tu chvíli byl ochotný snést. Zatlačil Harryho zpět do matrace a drobnými kousnutími, která byla vždy následována pečlivou hrou jazyka a rtů, si muže pod sebou značil. Užíval si výsadní právo, mít mocného a silného kouzelníka jen pro sebe. Harry se mu dobrovolně odevzdával se vším všudy. A Severus mu chtěl dát to stejné.

Proč? Protože Harry o to stál.

* * * * *

„Nemůžu uvěřit, že to není sen,” zašeptal Harry. Byl příjemně unavený, šťastný, objímaný Severusem, ke kterému se zády tiskl v jeho posteli.

„Byl bys radši, aby to byl sen?” odpověděl mu Severus stejně tiše. Bylo to poprvé, co si po sexu s někým povídal a netoužil ho kvůli tomu zabít.

„Ještě před rokem bychom to považovali za noční můru,” uchechtl se Harry a Severus ještě víc utáhl sevření svých paží. „Jsem rád, že je to skutečnost.”

„I já,” přiznal Severus.

„Teda… Vždycky jsem si myslel, že první sex bude… já nevím…”

„Se ženou?” navrhl Severus ve stejnou chvíli, kdy Harry dopověděl:

„Neohrabaný.”

„Ach. No… Vzhledem k tomu, že jsi nevydržel ani pět minut, nestihl takový být,” dobíral si Harryho.

„To protože jsem nikdy nezažil nic tak… Bože, neměli bychom o tom ani mluvit,” zamručel Harry a Severus jednou rukou sklouzl mezi jeho nohy, aby si ověřil to, co z Harryho mrmlání vyvodil – opět byl vzrušený. Usmál se Harrymu do vlasů a klínem se natiskl k jeho pozadí. Odpovědí mu bylo zasténání a následný polibek, který zvolna přerostl v další sérii vzájemného laskání.

* * * * * *

Probudil se brzo, v Severusově náručí, a všechno se zdálo perfektní. A pak se Severus probudil, v jeho tváři se usadil napjatý výraz, jako by čekal, že Harry bude reagovat nějak negativně. Ale ten k tomu neměl důvod. Měl tak dobrou náladu!

„Dobré ráno,” popřál Harry a natáhl se pro malý polibek.

„Dobré,” odpověděl Severus nervózně, a když si ho Harry pátravě prohlédl, vyrovnal svůj výraz do neutrální masky. Bylo to podivné a za normálních okolností by Harry poznal, že něco není v pořádku. Takhle se ale jen s pohvizdováním vyhrabal z přikrývek a začal se shánět po svém oblečení. Přivolal si brýle, hůlku, počkal, až Severus vyjde z koupelny a krátkým objetím se s ním rozloučil. Nebo to měl alespoň v plánu. Jenomže Severus ho objal tak pevně, jako by z Harryho chtěl vymačkat všechen život. Harry náhle pocítil panický záchvěv bolesti, váhání a výčitek, který ale trval tak krátce, že už po pár vteřinách si byl jistý, že se mu to jen zdálo. Naposledy se na Severuse zazubil a požádal: „Mohli bychom se odpoledne sejít a probrat to znovu?”

Severus mlčky přikývl.

„Děje se něco?” zaváhal Harry, ačkoliv už byl na odchodu.

„Myslíš kromě zjevného nedostatku spánku?” povytáhl Severus jedno obočí a ta odpověď byla tak typická, že se Harry jen zasmál a hodil veškeré obavy za hlavu.

Zamířil na časnou snídani a kromě několika prváků nebo druháků seděl u nebelvírského stolu sám. Příliš se na jídlo nesoustředil, a proto ho překvapilo zjištění, že si už potřetí přidává. S rukou a talířem nad smaženými vejci se zarazil, ale pak jen pokrčil rameny a ještě si na talíř nandal.

„Čau,” sesul se vedle něj značně rozespalý a pomačkaný Ron.

„Ahoj?” prohlédl si kamaráda od hlavy až k patě a došel k názoru, že Ron toho moc nenaspal.

„Jestli chceš začít s výslechem, proč jsem dnes nespal ve věži, tak si to nech na nějakou lidskou hodinu,” zavrčel Ron a vrhl se stejně jako Harry po vydatné proteinové snídani.

„Tys nespal ve věži?” zabodl Harry do svého kamaráda překvapený pohled a vzápětí mu došlo, že tím prozradil i sám sebe.

„Aha. Takže ty taky ne,” dovtípil se Ron. „Ale hádám, že tys neusnul na kamenný podlaze před knihovnou opřený o brnění.”

„No… Ne. Co se stalo?”

„Pohádal jsem se s Hermionou a ta čarodějnice mě vyrazila z knihovny,” vysvětlil dílem neochotně, dílem dotčeně Ron.

„Hermiona?” nechápal Harry.

„Pinceová! Co je to s tebou, u Merlina!”

„Nic, pokračuj.”

„Čekal jsem před knihovnou, ale buď tam přespala, nebo z knihovny vede tajná chodba, o které nevím.”

„Nepočkala třeba, až usneš?”

„Ach,” vydechl Ron v náhlém pochopení.

„Proč jste se pohádali?”

„Ale… To není důležité,” zčervenal a Harry jen kývl. „Mám chtít vědět, proč jsi ty nespal ve věži?” zeptal se váhavě Ron.

„Ani ne,” zazubil se Harry.

„Fajn. Tak teď mě napadá přesně jedna věc, co mohla způsobit, že se tváříš takhle,” máchl rukou v gestu opisujícím Harryho postavu, a když tentokrát pro změnu zrudl Harry, vytřeštil Ron oči a ruka se lžící mu zůstala viset kousek od úst. „To si děláš srandu!”

Harry jen neurčitě pokrčil rameny. „Jdu si ještě pro věci, sejdeme se ve sklepení?”

„Ne, jdu s tebou, taky nic nemám.”

Dobrá nálada se Harryho nepouštěla ani po cestě a Ronovy nervózní pohledy mu unikaly nebo je záměrně ignoroval.

„Ty jsi s ním vážně spal?” vyhrkl nakonec Ron polohlasně, když už to dál nemohl vydržet. Harry se zastavil a klidně se na svého přítele otočil.

„Hele, já nechci, abys to chápal, ale já Severuse miluju.” Sice se nadechoval k pokračování, ale Ron ho přerušil.

„Dobře! Dobře… Já vím,” povzdechl si, protože to stále nechápal. „Žádný detaily, jasný? Je to tvoje věc, Harry, ale nezapomínej, že je to Snape. Dřív nebo později udělá něco, co ti ublíží. Ať už záměrně nebo ne.”

„Neznáš ho,” odmítl Harry pevně.

„Já vím. Ale ty zase příliš zapomínáš na to špatný.” Na to už Harry neměl co říct, a tak pokračovali v cestě mlčky.

Na Lektvarech si připadal podivně mimo. Jako by byl něčím oblouzněný a nemohl se tak plně soustředit a nakonec ani nevěděl, jak celou hodinu přežil. Další hodinou byla Obrana. Všichni se jako jeden muž přesunuli do učebny a zaujali svá místa. Harry stejně jako ostatní očekával Severusův příchod a ze zvyku si vytáhl učebnici, ačkoliv pochyboval, že ji bude potřebovat. S úsměvem zjistil, že Ron sedí vedle Hermiony a rozhodně to nevypadá, že by spolu nemluvili, a Draco se na něj zašklebil. Oplatil mu stejnou mincí a pohlédl ke dveřím. Neměla už hodina začít?

Nebyl jediný, kdo si všiml, že už je pár minut po začátku. Severus pozdě nechodil. Harry zazmatkoval a v náhlém popudu se otřel o jeho nitrobranu. Ale necítil nic. Jako vůbec nic. Jako by se před ním Severus úmyslně uzavřel, nechtěl ho ve své hlavě, nechtěl ho u sebe. Po prožité noci to pro Harryho byl víc než dostatečný důvod, aby pořádně zatlačil, aby se pomocí spojení dokázal dostat skrz Severusovu obranu, která nedávala nejmenší smysl.

Dokázal to.

Zaplavila ho bolest tak ostrá a tak nesnesitelná, že Cruciatus proti ní byl dotekem motýlích křídel. Ta bolest vycházela z jeho jizvy a pronikala do celého těla jako pavučinky magie, přesně tak, jak se ji naučil používat na kouzla trvalého přilnutí. Úponky bolesti s ostrými jehličkami se zapichovaly do kůže i do nervů, a vysílaly mučivé impulsy podél celé páteře. Nejspíš křičel. Nevěděl, netušil, dokud neopadl prvotní náraz těch hrozných muk. Náhle byl tak hrozně malý, jako by všem ležel u nohou. Až když k němu poklekla Hermiona, uvědomil si, že pravděpodobně spadl na zem.

Vlna trýzně ustoupila stejně rychle, jako se objevila, zůstalo jen tupé tepání v hlavě, které ale nebylo ani za mák důležité. Důležité byly obrazy. Ty obrazy.

Viděl Voldemortovýma očima. Malfoye. Lestrangeovou. Šedohřbeta. Brighta. Spousty dalších osob. Všechny v jedné pompézně a velmi staromódně zařízené místnosti. Byl to přijímací salon v domu Malfoyovýc, Harry to poznal podle neobvyklého půdorysu – jedna ze stran byla vyklenuta do oblouku posetého vysokými francouzskými okny. Jak jen ta informace byla nedůležitá, když ve středu té kýčovité místnosti bezvládně visel Severus. Jako by ležel na neviditelném kříži – jen hlavu a konečky prstů měl zvrácené směrem k zemi, na kterou odkapávala krev. Obvykle tolik impozantní dojem budící černý hábit byl na několika místech potrhaný – Harry poznal, jaká kletba tohle způsobila. Použili proti Severusovi jeho vlastní kouzlo. Chtěli ho ponížit, zničit, rozložit. Špinavý obličej hrál všemi barvami a Harry byl v tu chvíli vděčný, že nevidí Severusovy oči. Měl tak stále ještě naději. Naději, že nepřijde pozdě.

Donutil se spojení ukončit. Ležel zkroucený na podlaze, z očí se mu hrnuly slzy, o kterých do té chvíle neměl ani tušení. Byl ochromený hrůzou a nekonečným strachem. Úpěnlivě se zadíval do nejbližšího páru očí, které bezpečně poznal jako Ronovy, a hlasem naplněným zoufalstvím, jaké prostupovalo jeho celou mysl, vypustil přiškrcené: „Severus! Mají Severuse!”

„Harry, ne!” vyjekla Hermiona, jako by mu četla myšlenky. „Může to být past! Vzpomeň si na Siriuse!”

„Není!” odmítl. Byl si jistý, protože měl kontrolu skrze pouto se Severusem. A Severus ho takhle nikdy neblokoval, až teď. Nechtěl, aby Harry viděl, co se s ním děje.

Harry jim věnoval naléhavý pohled a pak se ze všech sil upnul k Severusovi, tak jako ještě nikdy.

A přemístil se pryč.


	28. Nullo modo – 27. kapitola | Lepidlo  života

**Fide, sed cui fidas, vide**

Severus procitl s myšlenkou, že by bylo mnohem lepší, kdyby se neprobudil. Ignoroval pnutí po celém těle – zcela určitě pozůstatky kletby Cruciatus – a posadil se. Harry klimbal na židli vedle jeho postele.

Harry.

Vnímal jeho magii a ten pocit se podobal teplu, které se rozlévá po celém těle a jaké umí vykouzlit jen horký čaj o páté vychutnávaný v klidu a tichu rušeném jen praskáním ohně v krbu. Věděl, že Harryho magie mu pomáhá v rekonvalescenci a zatím si netroufal spojení přerušit.

Mezitím jej zalil pocit viny, který na něj doléhal s každou další útržkovitou vzpomínkou. Moc daleko se nedostal, Harry se probudil.

„Severusi… Jsi vzhůru,“ konstatoval. Obvykle by si Severus neodpustil poznámku o jeho smyslu pro detail a sdělování zjevných věcí, ale tentokrát nebyl vhodný okamžik. Co se stalo, že se cítil tak provinile?

Přikývl. Harry si ho prohlížel, jako by očekával, že opět usne. „Musíme si promluvit,“ řekl a opatrně sledoval Harryho reakci.

Tentokrát pokýváním hlavou přisvědčil Harry. Vzduch mezi nimi byl těžký jako obstarožní kyvadlové hodiny a se stejnou námahou také odměřoval jednotlivé minuty. Jako by se v tom napětí každá jedna natáhla na celý měsíc. Obklopeni sžíravě hustou atmosférou se nemohli ani nadechnout i každý pohled do očí toho druhého jako by křičel zoufalstvím.

Ten Harryho křičel _zrada_ a Severusův _odpusť_.

Slova zůstala nevyřčena a oba věděli, že to tak i zůstane. Některé věci je lepší uzamknout v tichu a nedovolit jim prodrat se na povrch s útočnou výčitkou. Přesto potřebovali slyšet jeden druhého. Oba měli jen kusé informace, celkový obrázek stále chyběl a jeden z nich se musel odhodlat učinit první krok.

„Začni.“ Harry přehodil pomyslný míč na druhou stranu hřiště.

Severus výzvu přijal, ne že by měl na výběr. „Základ už sis domyslel, ale v jednom ses pletl. Nevyspal jsem se s tebou, protože jsem věděl, že tě to rozruší. To… To jsem vážně neplánoval. Ale když už se tak stalo, využil jsem situace.“ Harry supěl, ale nahlas neřekl nic. „Kontaktoval jsem Lupina a ten zase část Řádu.“ Teď už Harryho zadrhnutí dechu a samovolně uniklé zajíknutí ignorovat nemohl. Tázavě se na mladíka zadíval a Harry uhnul pohledem. Severuse objala jeho nejstarší přítelkyně – zlá předtucha.

„Co se děje?“ položil tedy otázku, aby donutil Harryho k reakci.

Dlouho žádná nepřicházela, až pak zaslechl tichý šepot: „Remus během té akce zemřel. Malfoy,“ vydechl Harry tiše na vysvětlení.

Severuse zaplavila nová a silnější vlna výčitek. Podcenili situaci, přestože to byla snad jediná věc, kterou Harrymu neustále vtloukal do hlavy – Nikdy. Nepodceňuj. Nepřítele.

Jakmile to ráno Harry rozjařeně vyběhl z jeho komnat, kontaktoval Severus prostřednictvím patrona Lupina se stručným vzkazem. „Teď.“

Přivolávacím kouzlem našel plánek Malfoyovic sídla a zkontroloval osazenstvo domu. Očekávatelné obsazení sestávající z čistokrevných rodin, které měly v kouzelnickém společenství dlouhou tradici. Malfoyovi, Lestrangeovi, Goylovi, Parkinsonovi a několik přisluhovačů. Parkinsonovi zmizeli, Goylovi hned vzápětí také. Situace byla lepší, než vůbec doufal.

Přemístil se na smluvené místo, kde už na něj Lupin čekal. Rozhlédl se a zakouzlil několik ochranných zaklínadel.

„Jsi si jistý?“ uvítal ho skeptickým pohledem vlkodlak, který v polovině měsíčního cyklu vypadal lépe než obvykle.

„Jiná možnost není, to víš.“

„Proč teď?“

„Než Harry zjistí, že jsem pryč, bude po všem. Bude v bezpečí.“

„Plánek?“ Severus se znovu rozhlédl, a když se ujistil, že okolí zůstává čisté a klidné, rozvinul plánek a ťukl na něj hůlkou.

„Půjdu hlavním vchodem, tady. Tví lidé by měli být rozestavěni rovnoměrně kolem celého domu co nejblíž ochranné bariéře. V žádném případě ji nepřekročíte, dokud ti nedám znamení.“

„Stále věříš, že to dokážeš úplně sám?“

Severus stroze kývl.

„Dobře. Kryjeme tě. Zlom vaz, Severusi. Když to dokážeš, pozvu tě na pivo.“

Severus by se upřímně rozesmál, kdyby nebyl nervózní. Neměl Lupina rád, kam až jeho paměť sahala, a neexistovala možnost, že by s ním (nebo kýmkoliv jiným) chtěl sedět a popíjet trpasličí pivo.

S despektem zakroutil hlavou a Lupin se zasmál. Pak zvážněl a nasadil plně soustředěný výraz. „Dej nám deset minut, než se dostaneme na pozice.“ Nečekal na odpověď a zmizel v magickém meziprostoru. Severus stále sledoval pohyby po domě, který se zdál být velmi klidným. Po osmi minutách sbalil plánek do kapsy hábitu a přemístil se.

Ovanul ho ponurý chlad, hustá mlha a pachuť nevyhnutelného. Rázným krokem došel k monumentální železné bráně a pohybem vrytým do nejhlubších sfér mozku mávl hůlkou. Těžký kov zmizel a umožnil mu tak hladký průchod. _Funguje to_ , pomyslel si s úlevou a myslí otupenou dosažením drobného úspěchu probleskla jiskra naděje.

Rychle vyhasla.

V celém sídle a jeho nejbližším okolí se rozeřval kouzelnický alarm. Severus vůbec nedostal šanci použít očarovanou minci – nikdo na něj nezaútočil, a přesto padl k zemi zasažen neznámou kletbou, která jeho silným štítem projela jako nůž máslem.

Nemohl. Vůbec. Nic.

Panika prudce útočila na jeho zdravý rozum, který jen shromažďoval nedostatky z celého těla – nemožnost pohybu, řeči, kouzlení. Jediné, co mohl, bylo myslet, a tak se soustředil na to, na čem ještě záleželo. Všechny své vzpomínky nastrkal za nepropustnou zeď nitrobrany a bleskově je měnil a prolínal tak důkladně, že se obával, že už nikdy nenajde cestu k těm pravým.

Bylo špatné vědět, že umře jako zvíře lapené do pasti, ale mnohem horší bylo povědomí o tom, že neumře. Že ho využijí jako návnadu na Harryho. A co hůř – věděl, že to bude fungovat. V tom jediném okamžiku ho zcela zachvátil nekonečný strach o Harryho a hrůza z vlastního jednání. Svou hloupostí způsobil přesně to, čemu se ze všech sil chtěl vyhnout. Ohrozil Harryho.

Kdyby mohl, zabil by se. Udělal by cokoliv, aby jej nemohli zneužít jako prostředek k získání Harryho.

Nehybně ležel na udržované dlažbě a čekal, až se k němu Smrtijedi dostanou. Co mohlo být v tu chvíli horší, než být vydán na pospas pomstychtivým Smrtijedům? Odpověď přišla snad ještě dřív, než stihl v mysli otázku dokončit. Jak se vzápětí přesvědčil, o dost horší bylo zůstat vydán na milost a nemilost Temnému Pánovi.

„Ale, ale. Severusi, jaké milé překvapení. Co tě ke mně přivádí? Zastesklo se ti?“ vysmíval se, zatímco pod Severusem zmizela jediná jistota, jakou měl, v podobě chladné dlažby a okolí se začalo pohybovat. Respektive to on visel ve vzduchu a Voldemort jej levitoval dovnitř domu. Severus mobilizoval své síly, ale jako by jeho magii někdo protáhl odstředivkou a nezbylo z ní víc než jen cáry. Už se ani nepokoušel vymyslet jakýkoliv plán, jen zadoufal, že Lupin jekot alarmu slyšel také. A pokud to teď vlkodlak nezpacká, nechá se od něj na to pivo pozvat…

„Ach, tak přece jen jsi nepřišel sám, jsi dnes samé překvapení, drahý Severusi.“ Pro něj to byla dobrá zpráva – znamenalo to, že Řád zaútočil zvenku a Voldemort bude chtít jednat rychle. Ještě má naději, že jej prostě jen zabijí. „Tak, kde bychom to měli začít… Musím přiznat, že mě skutečně zajímá důvod tvé návštěvy…“ Voldemort Severuse sledoval se zvráceným zaujetím, s jakým vědci pozorují své laboratorní krysy, a bez varování stínově seslal Legilimens.

Když pochopil, že tak jednoduše Severuse nezlomí, otočil se do místnosti. „Tak, kdo by chtěl začít?“ Severus se stále nemohl pohnout, jen koutkem oka zahlédl natěšený výraz Bellatrix. Nepřekvapilo ho to, nikdy mu nevěřila… Nepletla se a hodlala si teď veškerou frustraci vybít na něm. „Chci ho živého,“ přikázal Pán zla ostře a stáhl se do pozadí. Bellatrix se naopak přiblížila, pozvedla hůlkou a láskyplně zašeptala: „Crucio.“ Severus účinky kletby zažil navzdory představám o setkávání Smrtijedů jen jedinkrát v životě a rozhodně mu nechyběla. Tisícovky drobných háčků se zarývaly pod kůži a s magicky neomylnou přesností vyhledávaly jednotlivá nervová vlákna, aby je pak s prudkým trhnutím vyrvaly ven z těla.

„Crucio,“ zopakovala Bellatrix stejně něžným tónem, když účinky kouzla v jejích očích začínaly slábnout. „Crucio,“ přidala o další nezměřitelně dlouhý čas později a to jediné slovo se Severusovi stalo záchytným bodem. Místo tikání hodin teď vnímal jen to jediné slovo. „Crucio.“ Jako by odměřovalo jeho poslední minuty, kolik jich ještě zbývá do konce? „Crucio.“ Zašeptané, vykřiknuté, lenivě vypuštěné do světa mezi sotva znatelně pootevřenými rty, téměř znuděné. „Crucio.“

„Dost. To stačí,“ přeťal tu odpornou symfonii hlas Temného Pána a přišel druhý útok na Severusovy myšlenky. Nedokázal je udržet, a tak jen postupně uvolňoval ty neškodné. Vzpomínky na předchozí mučení, náhle cítil velký tlak, nedokázal ubránit skrývané a pootevřel jednu z truhel. Vzpomínky na dětství. Bude trvat, než se jimi Pán zla probere… Doufal.

„Stále tak zatvrzelý, Severusi… Někdo další?“ Voldemort se pravděpodobně otočil ke svým stoupencům, protože jeho hlas k Severusovi doléhal spíš v ozvěně než přímo.

I další hlas zcela neoriginálně a se škodolibým pobavením pronesl: „Crucio.“ Narcissa. Jistě, sestry se nezapřou. Odvedl jí jediného syna, zasloužil si trpět. Rozuměl jí, ale to mu nezabránilo ji nenávidět. Ano, nenáviděl ji velmi a mocně, tak intenzivně, že to na okamžik zastínilo všechny ostatní nenávisti, dokonce i tu k Voldemortovi. Byly chvíle, kdy Narcissu Malfoyovou považoval za blízkou osobu. Ne přímo přítelkyni, ale ona i Lucius pro něj zkrátka byli… blízcí. Měla by být ráda, že se Draco vyhnul službě pro Pána Zla, ale zjevně jeho názor nesdílela. Užívala si jeho mučení, dokud se neozvalo nevrlé:

„Dost.“

I třetí útok na svou mysl Severus ustál, ale ne tak následující mučení. Upadl do bezvědomí.

Když procitl, skláněl se nad ním Voldemort a tiše k němu šeptal. „Vidíš, můj drahý Severusi, kam až tě tvá zrada přivedla? Byl jsem trpělivý. Věděl jsem, že se ke mně vrátíš, drahý příteli. I to, že nebudeš sám. Jen ještě chvíli, než se k nám připojí i tvůj současný partner. Nesmíme mu sebrat jeho motivaci příliš brzo. Nesmíme totiž podceňovat jeho touhu po pomstě, co myslíš, můj milý?“

Severus nemyslel. Usilovně nemyslel na nic z toho, co mu Voldemort říkal. Slova kolem něj proplouvala, neměla význam. Tak proč byl tolik ochromený hrůzou?

„Možná bych tě měl zabít. Třeba by to byl ten pomyslný poslední hřebík do rakve Harryho Pottera. Zdá se, že ztráty kolem sebe nese skutečně těžce. Jak daleko jste se za tu dobu dostali, hm? A prozraď mi, v co jsi doufal? Moc? Byla to moc, co tě donutilo vlézt do svazku s tím odporným,“ jeho hlas zesiloval a naplňoval se vztekem. Voldemort se prudce nadechl a ovládl se, větu nechal nedokončenou.

„Crucio,“ máchl rozčileně hůlkou, jako by odháněl mouchu. Severus ztratil vědomí.

* * * * *

„Na víc si nevzpomínám,“ zakončil Severus hluše. Samozřejmě vynechal detaily. „Je mi to líto, Harry,“ přiznal upřímně, ačkoliv lítost nebyla přesně to, co cítil. Byl vzteky bez sebe. Proklínal Lupina za to, co udělal – za to, že se nechal zabít. Měla to pro ně být takřka rutinní záležitost, nikdo přitom neměl zemřít. Severus si uvědomoval, co pro Harryho ten vlkodlak znamenal – byl posledním poutem k jeho rodičům – a teď byl pryč.

„Potřebuju… Chvilku,“ zamumlal Harry bílý jako stěna a opustil ošetřovnu. Severus tak opět zůstal sám napospas pochmurným myšlenkám. A že jich nebylo málo.

* * * * *

Harry vtrhl do Severusových komnat jako velká voda, na vyzvání už dávno čekal. Na jazyku jej leptal plamenný projev, který Severusovi nutně potřeboval předat. Ale muže nikde neviděl. Soustředil své smysly a uvědomil si, že Severus tu skutečně není. Byl ale na hradě, a tak se Harry rozhodl na něj počkat. Severus byl z ošetřovny propuštěn před několika dny, během nichž se mu Harry záměrně vyhýbal. Potřeboval si urovnat myšlenky, nějak vstřebat vše, co se prostřednictvím Severusova vyprávění dozvěděl. Vadilo mu, co Severus udělal a teď se konečně rozhodl, že mu to také na rovinu řekne. Nedokázal se smířit se Severusovým podrazem, a že to jako podraz vnímal, a to pořádný, o tom nebylo pochyb.

Nevrle přecházel po pokoji, sem tam utrousil poznámku, která se na slušně vychovaného mladého muže ani za mák nehodila. To si ovšem uvědomil, až když byl jeho myšlenkový tok přerušen, a prudce zrudl.

„Dobrý večer, Harry,“ ozvalo se mu po boku a lekl se tak, že původce zvuku málem proklel. Obrazu by ale prokletí nejspíš neuškodilo, a tak se jen s omluvou přivítal s madam Snapeovou.

„Dobrý večer. Odpusťte, nečekal jsem vás.“

„To je v pořádku, mladíku. Trápí tě Severus?“

„Ne, to ne,“ začal nepravdivě. Přece nebude Severuse shazovat před jeho matkou.

„Nemusíš lhát, vím, co udělal.“

„Víte?“ podivil se Harry.

„Ano, řekl mi to.“

„A co si o tom myslíte?“ zeptal se Harry opatrně a zvědavě zároveň.

„Nemyslíš, že není vůbec podstatné, co si o tom myslím já? Důležitý je tvůj názor.“

„Můj názor,“ odfrkl si Harry tiše. „Vadí mi, co udělal. Věřil jsem mu a on mě zradil. Zcela záměrně a vědomě mě zradil, to nemůžu jen tak přejít, jako by se nic nestalo. Co když to udělá znovu?“

„Severus je…“ hledala jeho matka vhodná slova, „… on je Zmijozel tělem i duší. Ve všech negativních i pozitivních smyslech toho slova. Pokud víš, co to znamená, víš také, že by se stejně rozhodl znovu. On nechápe, že se zachoval špatně a nikdy tohle konkrétní rozhodnutí jako špatné vidět nebude. Může litovat, cítit se vinen, ale pokaždé by se rozhodl stejně, rozumíš tomu?“

„Moc ne,“ přiznal Harry bez okolků podrážděně.

„Využil příležitosti, která se mu naskytla, aby tě ochránil. Nechtěl tě vystavit nebezpečí, nechtěl riskovat víc, než bylo třeba.“

„Riskoval svůj život!“

„Protože podle něj to byla cena, kterou se vyplatilo obětovat.“

„Bylo to hloupé a nezodpovědné.“

„A samozřejmě neexistuje možnost, že by ses na jeho místě nezachoval stejně, že?“ podívala se na něj Severusova matka s mírným zaujetím, jako by přesně věděla, co se mu honí hlavou. Myslel na své rozhodnutí učiněné před několika týdny. Věděl, že Severus jej nenechá jít vstříc Voldemortovi jen tak, ačkoliv oba si uvědomovali, že to je přesně to, co Harry musí udělat, až budou všechny viteály zničeny. A proto věděl, že v rozhodujícím okamžiku se Severuse nějakým způsobem zbaví. Někam jej zavře, uklidní jej, slíbí, že se vrátí, zkrátka cokoliv, co bude v jeho silách, i když to budou plané sliby, protože se Voldemortem nechá zabít. Jinak se ho svět nikdy nezbaví.

„Ach…“ vydechl nahlas v náhlém pochopení. Najednou dokázal velmi jasně pochopit Severusovy pohnutky, ale nedokázal je jen tak smést ze stolu. Zkrátka nedokázal.

„Udělal jen to, co by na jeho místě udělala spousta lidí, Harry,“ omlouvala madam Snapeová svého syna stejně, jako by to učinila každá matka. Jenomže Harry už byl myšlenkami jinde. Uvědomil si další problém… Mnohem podstatnější.

* * * * *

Severus cítil v kostech, že Harry na něj už čeká. Žaludek měl stažený nervozitou, svázaný zlou předtuchou a naplněný obavou, přičemž všechno zdárně ignoroval, jak se na správného Zmijozela slušelo. Vešel do svých pokojů a připadal si tam značně nepatřičně. Dřív, než se tou podivností mohl zabírat o něco víc, spatřil Harryho v křesle, jak nervózně podupává nohou a v klíně si mne prsty. Střelil pohledem po Severusovi a postavil se.

Vyčkával. Tentokrát bylo na Harrym, aby začal s tím, co měl na jazyku.

„On ví o viteálech,“ vydechl Harry bez jakéhokoliv předchozího upozornění a Severusovi se zadrhl dech v hrdle.

„Jak?“ donutil se prodrat skrze oněmělé hlasivky a opařené rty alespoň jediné slovo.

„Řekl jsem mu o sobě… Merline! Udělal jsem hroznou pitomost, ale jinak by nás zabil a já nevěděl, co dělat. Musel jsem tě dostat pryč, nemohl jsem plýtvat energií a-“

„Zpomal,“ zastavil Severus jeho salvu slov, ze které nerozuměl prakticky ničemu. „Co jsi mu řekl?“

„Já…“ Muž proti němu viditelně zaváhal. Přivřel oči, jeho napjatá ramena viditelně povolila, stejně tak celý postoj. „Řekl jsem mu, že jsem jeho viteál,“ vypustil ta šílená slova ze rtů se stále semknutými víčky a Severus na rameni ucítil dotek Smrtky. Chlad, jenž se mu z toho místa šířil do celého těla, se jinak popsat nedal. Řezavě protínal kůži, rval šlachy a trhal svaly. Kosti provrtával a nervy pálil kyselinou.

„Došlo mu, že vím o viteálech a začal je kontrolovat. Ví, že mu zbyla už jen Nagini a… já,“ pokračoval Harry ve zpovědi, o kterou se ho nikdo neprosil.

Hlava Severusovi duněla jako tamburíny, mžitky před očima sváděly nekonečný souboj o únik ze zorného pole, aby se v okamžiku, kdy očima ucukl, vrátily zase do jeho středu. Harryho postavu vnímal rozmazaně, jeho slova ještě méně. Tohle. Se. Neděje.

Dělo se to a dělo se mnohem víc.

Hrad se otřásl v základech a před jeho velkolepými obranami, které sahaly vysoko nad nejvyšší věž a stejně tak daleko, se krčily stovky mužů a žen v čele se svým mocným pánem.

Pánem zla.


	29. Nullo modo – 28. kapitola | Lepidlo  života

**Honesta quaedam scelera successus facit**

Uvědomění přišlo záhy. Nebylo důležité, kdo udělal první krok, když se vzájemně drtili v prudkém objetí. Harry Severuse políbil, snažil se vtisknout si do paměti kontury jeho úzkých nepoddajných rtů, a pokud to mělo být naposledy, co je cítí pod svými, chtěl, aby to pro oba bylo nezapomenutelné. Severus do polibku vkládal stejnou touhu. Touhu protáhnout několikavteřinový okamžik na co nejdelší možnou dobu, na týdny, měsíce, nedovolit mu, aby vůbec kdy skončil. Oba věděli, co je čeká, ale zároveň byly nadcházející chvíle plné otazníků a nejasností. Doufali, ale nevěřili. Toužili, ale nespoléhali se.

„Miluju tě, Severusi,” hlesl Harry, když se nakonec musel odtáhnout. Sice jen na délku předloktí, ale i to málo se zdálo jako propast.

„Hlavně se drž u mě.” Severusův hlas neprosakoval paniku, ačkoliv jej zachvátila; to nemohl Harrymu udělat. Musel být oporou. „Co chceš dělat?” zeptal se odtažitě, vyhýbající se Harryho pohledu.

„Ty víš, co musím udělat,” ozval se Harry tiše a neochotně. Po předchozím letmém úsměvu nebylo ani památky.

„Nemůžeš se vzdát!” zavrčel Severus plamenně a oheň se promítl i v jeho očích, které teď neomylně našly Harryho váhavý pohled. Harry se nechtěl vzdát, ale copak měl na výběr? Copak si tímhle neprošel? Když se od Severuse dozvěděl, že je viteál, nebylo to jednoduché, ale nakonec dospěl k závěru, že obětovat se je jediná cesta, která dává smysl. Obětovat se, aby ostatní mohli žít svobodně? Jeden výměnou za miliony?

„Jsme kousek od cíle, Severusi. Nesmíme ho nechat vyhrát a já potřebuju tvou pomoc. Dovol mi se na tebe spolehnout.” Harry sjel rukama ze Severusových ramenou, po pažích, které držely Harryho za boky, a zastavil se na jeho předloktích.

„Nepřísahal jsem, že tě budu chránit, abych tě teď nechal jen tak jít.”

„Vím, že uděláš, co je potřeba. Vždycky uděláš, co je potřeba.” Severusův stisk zesílil, zatvrzelým pohledem se mihla bolest.

„Ví, že jsi viteál, nebude tě chtít zabít.”

„Já vím. A mám plán. Jen je… šílený, riskantní, nebezpečný, můžeš si vybrat. A potřebuju tvou pomoc.” Harry neměl moc času vymyslet _cokoliv_ , bylo to jen pár minut, co promlouval se Severusovou matkou a byl odhodlaný Severuse nechat stát stranou, ale Severus měl pravdu – Voldemort ho nebude chtít zabít; sám to zkrátka nedokáže.

„Jaký plán?” Severusův podezřívavý pohled byl zcela oprávněný.

Harry mu vyložil svůj záměr a čekal smršť nadávek a popuzeného vrčení. Místo toho zavládlo jen nevěřícné mlčení.

„Můžu se na tebe spolehnout?” naléhal Harry s vědomím, že mají čím dál méně času.

„Tohle je bláznovství,” na víc se Severus nezmohl a taky už dávno věděl, že Harrymu nic neodmítne. Ani kdyby kvůli tomu měl položit život. Přikývl.

„Já vím. Máš dostatečnou dávku pro oba?“ Severus otázku ohodnotil prostým _víš, že mluvíš s mistrem lektvarů?_ pohledem. Harry se ušklíbl a sledoval, jak Severus mizí ve své laboratoři. Přepadla ho nostalgie. Nedokázal se ubránit zábleskům vzpomínek, kdy se Severusem vařil lektvary, kdy si četli u krbu, kdy byli _spolu_. Za jiných okolností, v jiné době, na jiném místě… mohlo by to být jiné? Měli by šanci strávit spolu víc času?

Byly to jen útržky. S Ronem a Hermionou, Weasleyovými, ale většinu si pro sebe uzurpoval Severus.

_„Nemůžu uvěřit, že máš NKÚ z lektvarů. Dokonce Nad očekávání.“ Harry si znovu přivoněl a usilovně přemýšlel._

_„Můžu to ochutnat?“_

_„Jak to můžeš chtít ochutnat, když nevíš, co to je? Tebe nebude těžké otrávit.“_

_„Dělám si legraci. Uklidňující lektvar. Už ses tím nadopoval, nebo mi chceš sdělit, že zatím to zvládáš bez úhony, ale pro případ nouze jsi dobře vybaven?“_

Harry se usmíval, ještě když asociace přivolala další vzpomínku.

_„Krájej. Nadrobno,“ nakázal Severus, a tak Harry popadl nůž, ale něco bylo špatně._

_„Keramický máš kde?“_

_„Že bych tě přece jen něco naučil?“ povytáhl Severus vyzývavě obočí a jeden koutek rtů._

_„Nefandi si,“ zchladil ho Harry._

_„Je v zásuvce,“ kývl Severus ke stolu. „Musíš na menší,“ upozornil po chvíli chlapce._

_„Ještě menší?“ vykulil Harry oči na hromádku před sebou._

_„Slovo menší obvykle značí, že se má jednat o ještě menší množství nebo jednotku, než s jakou jsi pracoval dosud.“_

_„Stačilo říct prostě jo…“_

_„Musí být tak malé, aby se rozvařily…“_

Sarkasmus byl Severusovou nejoblíbenější zbraní a Harry se přistihl, že se naučil jeho humoru rozumět, bavil ho a užíval si chvíle, kdy do něj Severus takhle rýpal, protože to znamenalo, že se o něj zajímá. Kdyby se nezajímal, jen by Harryho ignoroval a vůbec by ho k sobě nepustil. Teď se Harry usmíval a zároveň ho pálily slzy v očích. Nic z toho už se nevrátí.

_Severus mu položil dlaň na tvář a něžně ho chytil za bradu. „Harry, jsem tu s tebou. A nikam nepůjdu. Slibuju, že tě nikdy neopustím.“ Ruka pak sjela na krk a zapadla pod šálu. Harry nebyl schopný zhodnotit, co to dělá, dokud Severus nevytáhl řetízek a na něm prsten. Protočil ho v prstech a četl: „Každý je svým vlastním předkem a svým vlastním dědicem. Víš, co to znamená?“ Snažil se soustředit na jeho slova, ale význam nerozluštil. Zavrtěl hlavou. „Ty můžeš ovlivnit svou budoucnost, jen na to často zapomínáš a necháváš se svazovat proroctvím a tím, co si o tobě myslí ostatní. Mysli víc na sebe a na svůj život. K čemu ti bude přežít válku, když nebudeš mít pro co žít?“_

Válku nepřežije a s proroctvím je svázán až do morku kostí, to už v tu chvíli bylo zřejmé a bylo by bláhové namlouvat si cokoliv jiného a Harry si ani nechtěl dělat falešné naděje. Věděl, že tuhle noc zemře. Když konečně měl pro co… pro _koho_ žít, došel jim čas. Odpočet Osudu se jim vysmíval svými nulami.

„Nepřemýšlej,“ přetrhl mu Severus vzpomínky, a až když promluvil, uvědomil si Harry, že mu Severus tiskne rameno a palcem opisuje drobné kroužky. Kdy se vrátil? Harry kývl, ale ublíženost z nespravedlnosti zůstala.

Harry přijal lahvičku, na jejímž okraji se zaleskl černý vlas. Ušklíbl se. „To je nechutný.“

„No dovol?“ povytáhl Severus obočí a zahleděl se na flakónky s pýchou vepsanou v očích.

Harry nereagoval a pozvedl sklo: „Na zdraví?“ Severus mu přiťukl, načež s identickými úšklebky obsah vypili.

* * * * *

Hermiona se slzami v očích sledovala, jak ředitelka s Kingsleym Pastorkem vyslýchají posla. Voldemort chtěl Harryho. Měla podivné tušení, že její přítel o tom ví a že se vzdá, proto slzám ani nebránila. V průběhu ostré výměny názorů mezi jednotlivými členy Řádu Harry s profesorem Snapem vešli do Velké síně, kde se už stačily shromáždit desítky členů Řádu, rodiny studentů i lidi, které v životě neviděla. Postupně se k nim otáčelo stále více a více očí, jak si jich přítomní kouzelníci a čarodějky jeden po druhém všímali.

„Co se tu děje?” zeptal se Snape, když se dostali dostatečně dopředu na to, aby si všimli Smrtijeda, na kterého Pastorek mířil hůlkou.

„Je to posel. Voldemort chce, aby mu přivedl Harryho, jinak zaútočí,” vysvětlila ředitelka McGonagallová.

A Harry přikývl. Smířeně, ale s dávkou revolty. Profesor Snape se vedle něj tvářil až podivně nezaujatě a Hermiona nechápala, jak může jen mlčky přihlížet!

„To ne!” vykřikla proto záměrně nahlas, aby upoutala pozornost svého přítele, kterému pohledem problesklo zděšení. Doběhla k němu a vrhla se mu kolem krku. „Nemůžeš se jen tak vzdát, nenecháme tě tam jít, musí existovat jiné řešení. Prosím, Harry,” naléhala na něj, ale on jako by zkameněl.

„Má… máme plán,” zakoktal nakonec nepřesvědčivě a stále na ni zahlížel s hrůzou.

„Až bude had mrtvý, nebude už žádný viteál, pak bude šance Voldemorta zabít,” vložil se do toho Snape. „Jinak se k Nagini nedostaneme.”

„Nedostanete?” odtáhla se Hermiona, aby teď kalkulujícím pohledem přejela po Snapeově tváři.

„To je součást plánu. Já zabavím Voldemorta, on zabije Nagini,” vysvětlil Harry tiše tak, aby to slyšelo jen pár nejblíže stojících.

„Chci jít taky,” naléhala a s ní souhlasně zabručelo i několik dalších.

„Víc lidí nedokáže zůstat nenápadných. A jeho potřebuju kvůli magii,” dovysvětlil znovu Harry s ujišťujícím se pohledem směrem k profesoru lektvarů.

Ten sotva znatelně kývl a založil si pomalým pohybem ruce na prsou v tolik typickém postoji. „Kde je Voldemort?” zeptal se pak a upíral zlověstný pohled na posla, který přišel vyřídit vzkaz.

„Zavedu vás k němu,” snažil se odpovědět důstojně a sebevědomě, ale pot stékající mu po tvářích a třesoucí se prsty prozrazovaly jeho skutečné rozpoložení.

„Ne. Mluv, nebo jsi zbytečný,” varoval ho profesor Snape nebezpečně a Harry jeho výhružku ohodnotil překvapeným pohledem. Jako by muže vůbec nepoznával.

„Zakázaný les, směrem od jezera, asi sto metrů od vstupu do lesa,” vydechl muž a Harry netypicky drsně rozkázal:

„Držte ho někde, odkud nebude moct utéct. Slyšel náš plán.”

„Severusi, co máme dělat my?” otočila se ředitelka k Mistru lektvarů.

„V lese nebudou zdaleka všichni Smrtijedi, připravují se na útok. Braňte hrad, dostaňte děti odsud. Nemůžeme spoléhat, že vážně nezaútočí,” odpověděl Harry a až pak se zarazil. Otázka nebyla směřována jemu.

Snape jen přikývl: „Má pravdu.”

Hermiona si všimla, že mezi nimi proběhla krátká výměna beze slov, které už byla svědkem několikrát během pátrání po viteálech, a stále ji svým způsobem fascinovala. Nikdy by nevěřila, že právě v profesoru Snapeovi najde Harry svůj opěrný bod, ale stalo se a zjevně v něm Harry měl vše, co potřeboval. A proto za něj byla ráda, ale teď ve vzduchu viselo ještě něco jiného, zlověstnějšího a někde hluboko v kostech cítila, že to je možná naposledy, co svého přítele vidí. Vkládala veškeré naděje do profesora, protože jestli někdo mohl Harryho zachránit, byl to, jak už několikrát dokázal, právě on.

Ještě jednou se po Harrym natáhla. „Vrať se. Prosím tě, vrať se,” zašeptala mu do ucha a nechala prostor i ostatním, aby mu vyjádřili podporu po svém. Otočila se ke Snapeovi a prosebným hlasem naléhavě požádala. „Dejte na něj pozor.”

S odpovědí nepočítala, ale sebejisté: „Bude v pořádku,” ji podivně uchlácholilo. Jako by o tom muž ani nepochyboval – jako by jiná možnost ani neexistovala. Doufala, že jejich plán je vážně neprůstřelný a se zatajeným dechem sledovala, jak oba muži prochází uličkou. Viděla, že Harry prohodil pár slov s Ronem, Ginny, Nevillem, zatímco profesor Snape jen stál za ním a mlčky se založenýma rukama čekal, skoro jako by dohlížel na nějakou zkoušku.

* * * * *

Dvě postavy zahalené černými plášti se tiše blížily k Zapovězenému lesu soustředěné pouze na svůj cíl. Vyšší muž vyslal několik matoucích kouzel pro případ, že by je chtěl následovat někdo z jejich přátel. Rozptýlení nepotřebovali. Splynuli se stíny prvních stromů ohraničujících vstup do lesa a stále velmi tiše se plížili na místo, kde podle instrukcí měli najít Voldemorta. Z obou mužů sálalo odhodlání podbarvené přirozenou obavou a nervozitou, kterou se snažili silou vůle potlačit. Navzájem si byli ujištěním, podporou i nadějí.

Stromy se rozestoupily v nevelkou mýtinu a oběma čarodějům se dostalo halasného přivítání několika zajíkavých hlasů. Ignorovali je a ani Smrtijedi o konfrontaci nestáli a rozestupovali se stejně jako větve stoletých stromů. Jejich cíl byl na konci téhle podivné aleje vraždících strojů. Ani pro jednoho to nebylo poprvé, co stanuli tváří tvář Temnému pánovi, ale poprvé mu nečelili samostatně. Byly chvíle, kdy by Severus možnost nečelit té zrůdě sám uvítal, ale ne dnes a ne za těchto okolností. Nebyl ve své kůži – doslova – a na klidný výraz i postoj se musel urputně soustředit.

„Severusi,“ oslovil je Temný pán se zvráceným zaujetím a hlasem plným dětinské pomstychtivosti, „nepletu-li se, naposledy, když jsme se potkali, slíbil jsem ti, že až mi příště přijdeš na oči, zabiju tě.“

A pak se všechno seběhlo hrozně rychle.

Harrymu i Severusovi přejel mráz po zádech.

Voldemort zvedl hůlku a namířil jí na hrudník Severuse Snapea.

Harry přerušil spojení se Severusem.

Dvě vražedná slova postrádající očekávatelnou nenávist a zlobu pročísla tmu i ticho a Severusovo tělo se klidně sesunulo k zemi, jako by na tento okamžik čekalo celý svůj život. Okolí oněmělo a Voldemort se usmál.

Smrt člověka by měla být provázená důstojností, okamžikem ticha a vzpomínkou. Nic z toho ale této smrti nebylo dopřáno.

„A teď jen my dva. Co takhle konečně rozhodnout, kdo s koho?“ Změnil směr své hůlky Voldemort.

* * * * *

Harry jen s námahou rozlepil oči a reflexivně hmatal kolem sebe po brýlích. Jaké bylo jeho překvapení, když si uvědomil, že je nepotřebuje, že vidí dobře. Jakoby odnikud se před ním vynořil světlý dřevěný stůl se čtyřmi židlemi. Sotva se postavil a zaostřil na ně, v pozadí zaznamenal kuchyňskou linku, jednoduchou, ale praktickou. Na podlaze bylo moderní lino a nechyběly ani kuchyňské spotřebiče. Cítil se na tom místě, které nikdy neviděl, povědomě, příjemně, klidně a bezpečně. Okny do místnosti proudilo nepřirozeně jasné světlo a dodávalo celému obrazu nádech léta. Sklopil hlavu a překvapeně zjistil, že je bosý. A že ho lino vůbec nestudí.

Než se nad tou podivností stačil zarazit, dosedla mu na rameno jemná dlaň a z toho doteku jej příjemně zamrazilo. Napůl očekával, že když se otočí, spatří Severuse. Místo toho ale hleděl do očí, které vídal každý den, když se podíval do zrcadla.

„Mami,“ hlesl nevěřícně a nepochyboval, že sní. Ještě nikdy ale neměl sen, kdy by ji viděl tak živě, detailně a skutečně. Měl pocit, že takhle by to mělo vypadat. Měl by přijít domů a být přivítán vlídným úsměvem, objetím, klidně i pokáráním, kde byl tak dlouho, a proč o sobě nedal vědět. Protože to rodiče dělají. Strachují se, pečují o vás, milují vás.

Ale čím déle Harry stál a přemýšlel, tím víc se nemohl zbavit dojmu, že mu uniká něco důležitého. V mysli mu začaly poletovat útržky vzpomínek.

_Ležel na posteli na Grimmauldově náměstí, listoval albem s fotografiemi, které dostal od Hagrida a naléhavě přejel prstem po fotografii. „Omlouvám se…“ Slzy mu tekly po tvářích a smáčely pevný papír, na kterém byly obrázky přilepené. Už byl rozhodnutý, že projde rituálem spoutání se Severusem, ale to jeho výčitky nečinilo o nic menšími._

_Stojící před hrobem rodičů v Godrikově dole, Severus za ním, přemýšlející nad tím, co by mu rodiče řekli, kdyby jim Severuse představil jako svého manžela._

Tehdy už mu ta představa nebyla proti srsti, ale teď? Tváří tvář své matce? „Omlouvám se,“ vyhrkl hlasitě s nepotlačovanou bolestí. Nikdy ji nechtěl zklamat, odjakživa si přál dělat všechno tak, aby na něj rodiče mohli být pyšní.

„Ššššt,“ stiskla mu rameno a přitáhla si ho do náruče.

„Neomlouvej se, Harry, zlato. Jsme na tebe moc pyšní.“

„Ale-“

„On tam pro tebe byl, je a bude a za to jsme mu vděční. A teď tě potřebuje,“ šeptala mu a k Harrymu dolehly další vzpomínky. Začal si uvědomovat události posledních několika hodin, minut, možná vteřin? Kolik času vůbec uplynulo?

„Proboha,“ hlesl zděšeně. „Já… Opustil jsem ho. Nechal jsem ho napospas-“

„Ještě není pozdě.“

„Není? Nejsem tedy… mrtvý? Ale co viteál?“

„Váš plán zafungoval. Voldemort nevědomky zabil sebe samého. Jeho kouzlo zničilo viteál. Ty se můžeš vrátit.“

„Ale… Jak?“

„Musíš najít svou kotvu, Harry.“

„Kotvu?“ nechápal, ale jeho matka se otočila a odcházela od něj. Chtěl běžet za ní, ale nemohl se pohnout, jako by měl nohy přilepené k podlaze. Ve dveřích se ohlédla a za ní stáli James, Sirius, Remus a usmívali se.

„Hodně štěstí, Harry.“

„Ty to dokážeš.“

„Jsme s tebou.“

Harry jim chtěl odpovědět, chtěl toho s nimi probrat tolik, ale musel si zvolit, co je důležitější. Konečně pochopil, co musí udělat. Zavřel oči. Zhluboka se nadechl a vydechl, ačkoliv měl pocit, že kdyby nedýchal, vůbec nic by se nestalo, a soustředil se na Severuse. Toho zahaleného v černém hábitu od hlavy až k patě s nepřístupným výrazem ve tváři ustavičně si stěžujícího na neschopnost studentů, i toho, co jej chrání, popichuje, objímá a líbá. Na muže, kterého se naučil milovat.

Začínali stavět na nemožném – na sňatku z donucení, kvůli čemuž museli nutně hledat společnou řeč. Možná je k sobě táhlo spojení, možná se pouto posilovalo tím, jak se jejich vztah utužoval, to nebylo podstatné. Důležité bylo, že se Harry měl vždy kam vrátit.

* * * * *

Severuse, stále ještě uvězněného v Harryho těle, nezajímalo, co se stane. Měl jediný cíl a ten hodlal splnit za každou cenu. Přímo před jeho očima Voldemort zabil Harryho a on nesměl hnout ani brvou. Nesměl se vrhnout k Harrymu a rozloučit se s ním, nesměl se nechat rozptýlit, protože to slíbil. V životě dal mnoho slibů, ale tenhle byl nejhorší, nejhloupější a jeho splnění nejtěžší. Soustředil se proto na něco, kam mohl svůj hněv zaměřit – na Nagini. Voldemort ji držel při sobě a bublina, která ji chránila, byla odolná jen proti kouzlům. Voldemort ve své zaslepenosti nepředpokládal, že by ji někdo mohl ohrozit po mudlovsku – fyzicky, se zbraní.

Voldemorta upoutal pohyb na zemi, právě tam, kde – jak se domníval – ležel jeho bývalý přívrženec. S nevěřícným údivem sledoval, jak se tělo na zemi mění, zmenšuje a ztrácí se v záhybech černého pláště, tak zaujatě, že přestal vnímat skutečnou hrozbu.

Severus využil jeho nepozornosti a dvěma skoky překonal vzdálenost, která jej dělila od Voldemortova věrného nohsleda a do krku hada zabodl baziliščí zub naplněný smrtelným jedem. Bublina praskla, jak se had na zemi svíjel, než pošel. Severusovi se ale ani trochu neulevilo. S chladným nezájmem sledoval poslední výdech nenáviděného tvora. Vlastně doufal ve svůj konec, čekal na kletbu, která mu bude vržena do zad, kletbu, která ukončí jeho život, ale nic takového se nestalo. S myšlenkou na Harryho se obalil štítem, který ale zoufale postrádal _něčí_ přítomnost.

* * * * *

Temný pán po dlouhých letech znovu pocítil kruté ostří strachu přímo tam, u srdce, kde jej píchlo nepříjemné uvědomění.

Převezli ho.

* * * * *

Severus zaťal zuby a ze země si stínovým kouzlem přivolal svou hůlku. Neodvážil se podívat směrem, ze kterého přilétla, a upřel pohled i špičku hůlky Voldemortovým směrem. Neměl v úmyslu zdržovat se výčitkami svědomí, až proti němu vrhne smrtící kletbu, jenže machinace s hůlkou jej zdržela.

Voldemort byl rychlejší. V okamžiku, kdy se Severus teprve nadechl, už ze rtů Pána zla vystřelila první polovina smrtící kletby. Přesto byl Severus v klidu. Věděl, že Lord Voldemort je bez viteálů obyčejným smrtelníkem. Nevzdal se a prudce kletbu vykřikl. Vložil do ní veškerou svou nenávist ke karikatuře lidské bytosti, která stála před ním, přiživil ji touhou po pomstě a zadostiučinění.

V očích obou se zalesklo překvapení, když do sebe dva zelené paprsky v polovině vzdálenosti, která je dělila, narazily.

Bylo to jako přetahovaná. Voldemortova kletba živená odporem ze smrti a Severusova moc, která plynula ze spalující touhy pomstít Harryho a splnit jeho poslední přání. Přesto prohrával a Voldemortova kletba pomalu ukrajovala z těch pár metrů, které ji od cíle dělily.

Příliš soustředění, nevšimli si zpočátku ani jeden ničeho, co se dělo kolem. Severus nevnímal, jak se jeho tělo protahuje, nos zvětšuje, vlasy prodlužují, nezaznamenal cinknutí brýlí o zem, jak Mnoholičný lektvar, poté co splnil svůj úkol, konečně vyprchal. Voldemort neviděl, jak se z místa, kde zabil domnělého Severuse Snapea, zvedá Harry Potter, ani jak přechází k Severusovi a staví se za něj, dokud nebylo příliš pozdě.

Severus si uvědomil, že zadržoval dech, až když zajíkavě vydechl s tím, jak kolem sebe pocítil nepopsatelně silnou, milující a oddanou Harryho magii. Nechápal, co se stalo, ale ten pocit byl neuvěřitelně silný. Harry teď stál za ním, objímal ho kolem pasu, hlavu položenou mezi jeho lopatkami a zcela se mu oddal. Nechal veškerou svou magii proudit do Severusova těla, svěřil mu ji, svěřil mu jejich úspěch i neúspěch, jejich život i smrt.

Toma Raddlea smrt zastihla nepřipraveného. Opustil svět s výrazem nečekaného překvapení, nevěřícnosti a strachu z neodvratitelné smrti. Jeho tělo se obrátilo v prach a na zemi po něm nezůstalo ani památky.

Místo, nejbližší okolí, celý les, možná i celý svět ztichly. Smrt konečně získala, po čem tak dlouho toužila, protože nikdo nemůže přelstít Smrt.

Na mýtině zbyli jen oni dva. Kdyby se na sebe Harry se Severusem mohli podívat očima těch, co prchli, viděli by mocný magický štít, který úspěšně odrazoval každého z přihlížejících od zasahování do proběhlého souboje. Nebo od zdržování se na místě po tom, co skončil. Informace o smrti Temného pána se jejich prostřednictvím rychle rozšířila a pouhá hrstka Smrtijedů se pokusila o revoltu a obsazení Bradavic chtěli dotáhnout do konce – obránci hradu se o ně snadno postarali. A ti chytřejší rovnou zmizeli.

Severus zůstal zcela ochromený, pohled upřený na Harryho. _Jak to dokázal? Myslel jsem, že už ho nikdy- Nemohl jsem ani- Nepomohl jsem, nezastavil jsem ho, nechal jsem ho, aby Harryho zabil. Viděl jsem, že je mrtvý, tak jak? Odpustí mi někdy? U Salazara, je tohle vůbec skutečné?_

„Severusi, my… Dokázali jsme to.“ Nevěřícnost se pomalu vytrácela a koutky rtů se vytahovaly do váhavého úsměvu, až se Harry nakonec plně rozesmál a rozbrečel zároveň, jak mu ze srdce spadl obří kámen. Vlastně si vůbec neuvědomoval, že na sobě měl takovou zátěž, až dokud se mu v tomto okamžiku tak neskutečně neulevilo. Jako by se poprvé v životě mohl nadechnout z plných plic, bez obruče utažené kolem hrudníku.

„Je tohle skutečnost?“

Místo odpovědi Harry Severuse políbil. Prudce a naléhavě. Přitiskl muže k sobě, rukama ho hladil po zádech a topil se v nezaměnitelné vůni, o které nevěřil, že ji ještě někdy ucítí. Když se odtáhl, lapal po dechu a šklebil se od ucha k uchu: „Přijde ti tohle skutečné?“ A než stačil Severus cokoliv odpovědět, rozesmál se.

„Co?“ štěkl Severus.

„Máš moje oblečení,“ hihňal se Harry. Vypasovaná košile byla příliš krátká a nohavice kalhot končily vysoko nad kotníky, stejně tak černý hábit s červeným lemováním a erbem Nebelvíru na prsou. Ani černý plášť přehozený přes hábit to nemohl zachránit. Severus káravě mlaskl a oblečení přeměnil sobě i Harrymu, který se zase pro změnu v košili ztrácel a po kalhotách šlapal.

„Spokojený?“

„Velmi,“ přisvědčil Harry a znovu se k muži přivinul.

Na nějakou dobu bylo všechno v pořádku.


	30. Nullo modo – epilog - Lepidlo  života

Harry seděl metr od krbu a stejně měl pocit, že sedí v plavkách na severním pólu. Otřásal se zimnicí, po čele mu stékal pot a ani dvě deky, ve kterých byl zachumlaný, nepříjemné pocity nedokázaly umírnit. Severus byl pryč třetí den a právě jeho nepřítomnost způsobila, že se Harry cítil takhle. Byly to už dva roky, co musel zanechat práce bystrozora a nastoupit do Bradavic jako učitel Obrany proti černé magii, aby byl Severusovi blíž. Snášel odloučení hůř než on, a pokud chtěli fungovat alespoň zdánlivě normálně, neměli příliš na vybranou. Minerva jim ráda vyšla vstříc, na onu prokletou učitelskou pozici se stejně nikdo dvakrát nehnal.

Neměl už ani sílu se zamračit. Proklínal Severuse, ale věděl, že jinak to udělat nešlo. Odpočítával minuty, ale Severus byl stále příliš daleko. Když se Harry soustředil, dokázal se na Severuse napojit i přesto, že je dělila asi tak polovina zeměkoule, a tak věděl, že ještě několik hodin se Severus neukáže. Taková byla daň, kterou oba zaplatili za to, že získali moc k poražení Voldemorta. Den ode dne bylo každé další odloučení horší a horší. Nebylo to jen, že by mu Severus chyběl, Harry _fyzicky_ strádal kvůli jeho nepřítomnosti.

Na hrudi ho tlačilo, ruce a nohy vypovídaly službu. Příštích několik hodin už se od krbu nehne. Nesnášel, když ho takhle Severus našel, ale nedokázal s tím nic dělat. Zavřel oči a snažil se usnout. A kdyby se mu to nepovedlo, stejně bude předstírat, že spí. Tak to bylo snesitelnější. Severus přijde domů, zamračí se, sedne si vedle Harryho a přitáhne si ho tak těsně k sobě, že na něm bude Harry téměř ležet. Tak zůstanou, dokud se oběma neudělá líp.

* * * * *

Severus dokončil přednášku, na které představil svůj poslední patent, a zhluboka vydechl. Tři dny byly moc, už od rána se nedokázal pořádně soustředit. Cítil Harryho bolesti a hučelo mu ve spáncích, každou kost v těle jako by olizoval zložár. V rychlosti se sbalil, nenamáhal se s kýmkoliv rozloučit. Toužil už být doma. V klidu, tichu, jen s Harrym.

Obával se stavu, v jakém Harryho najde, a rozhodl se, že tak daleko už sám nikdy neodcestuje. Bylo to zbytečně trýznivé a Severus neměl nejmenší zájem Harrymu ubližovat víc, než bylo nezbytně nutné. Bolest se stala jejich průvodkyní, poutala je k sobě stále pevněji a každé odloučení pociťovali velmi krutě.

Nejednou našel Harryho svíjet se v bolestech a ničilo ho vědomí, že to on mu tohle provádí. Dal by všechno, jen aby si s Harrym mohl vyměnit místo, ale za nic na světě nedokázal přijít na to, proč Harry odloučení snáší o tolik hůř, než on sám. Neuměl mu pomoct a pocit bezmoci jej užíral zevnitř.

* * * * *

„A co je tohle vůbec za nápady? Proč musím být zrovna svědek?“ rozčiloval se Severus už půldruhé hodiny a Harry jeho náladu ustál jen díky vědomí, že Severus vyvádí z prosté nervozity. Nechtěl na Dracově svatbě nic zkazit a ukázal se jako ještě větší perfekcionista než obvykle. Teď si zrovna potřetí převazoval kravatu.

„Jako družička bys vypadal trochu směšně,“ ušklíbl se Harry, zatímco se pral s hřebenem. Hřeben vedl a Harryho vlasy se skutečně tvářily jako vlasy, nikoliv jako vrabčí hnízdo.

„Moc vtipné, Pottere.“

„Výborně, to už tu dlouho nebylo,“ zubil se Harry do zrcadla. Odložil hřeben a otočil se k Severusovi. „Ukaž,“ chtěl vzít jeho kravatu do svých rukou, ale byl plesknut přes prsty. Protočil oči. „No tak, nemůžeš vypadat líp než ženich, to se prostě nedělá,“ utahoval si z něj. „A jestli ten uzel rozvážeš ještě jednou, tak to ani nestihneme. A protože u sebe máš prstýnky, Draco by ti asi nepoděkoval.“

Severus zavrčel něco, co nápadně připomínalo „Idiote“ a vrazil Harrymu do ramene, když kolem něj procházel.

* * * * *

Harry ležel na boku, hlavu si podpíral rukou a usmíval se. Severus vedle něj klidně oddechoval, výraz ve tváři uvolněný, spokojený. Harry mu po hrudníku a břiše kreslil drobná kolečka, uklidňovalo ho to a svět najednou dával smysl. Pocitům, které zažíval, když se Severuse dotýkal, když mu usínal v náruči, když se s ním miloval, se nevyrovnalo nic na světě. Severusova magie ho ochranářsky objímala a jako by mu šeptala _nedovolím, aby ti kdokoliv ublížil._ Harry ji rád poslechl, uvolnil se, nechával se konejšit. V takových chvílích mohl s čistým svědomím říct, že žije život, po jakém vždy toužil. Obklopený milovanými lidmi ve svobodném světě bez neustálé hrozby a jeho jedinou starostí bylo mít na pondělí opravené eseje šesťáků.

* * * * *

Severus se vrátil domů dřív a Harryho nikde nenašel. Ani ho nehledal, po patnácti letech spoutání zkrátka věděl, kde je. Uvařil si čaj a usadil se ke krbu s knihou v ruce. Nepřečetl ani stránku, místo toho zůstal zírat na pohyblivé fotografie na krbové římse. Na všech fotkách byli Weasleyovi nebo Malfoyovi. Jejich rodiny se velmi rozrostly a Harry děti miloval. Jejich rodiče zase milovali Harryho přístup a rádi jeho nabídku hlídání využívali. Severus se v takových chvílích stahoval do ústraní, a jak se počet hlídaných dětí zvyšoval nad únosnou mez, mizel do Bradavic, i když bylo třeba zrovna léto.

Jenomže poslední rok se zdálo problematické i jednodenní odloučení. Podivný průběh spoutání sice zpomaloval a změny nebyly tak razantní jako v prvních letech, přesto je pociťovali. Bez Severusovy přítomnosti v domě si zkrátka Harry na celý den, nebo dokonce na dny dva, děti vzít nemohl. To ho ničilo, ale Severus měl dětí plné zuby ze školy a ještě s nimi trávit volný čas, to bylo jako největší noční můra. A strávit víkend zavřený jen v pracovně chráněné zvukotěsnými a jinými kouzly, to taky nebylo úplně optimální. Byl pak podrážděný a zlý a to je ničilo oba, neboť jeho výrazné emoce se přenášely i na Harryho. Uvízli v kruhu.

Jejich vztah i pouto vyžadovaly spoustu kompromisů. Někdy trvalo déle, než k nějakému dospěli, jindy to byla otázka pár minut a porovnání kladů a záporů. Ale tentokrát nechtěli ustoupit ani jeden. Severus se nechtěl vzdát svého pohodlí a klidu, kterého si v jejich domě tolik vážil, a Harry se nechtěl vzdát možnosti být s dětmi.

Nedotčenou knížku odložil na konferenční stolek a sešel do laboratoře zkontrolovat zásoby uklidňujícího lektvaru. Nedostatečné. Sebral jednu z lahviček a zamířil do pracovny. Harry bude brzo doma. Postavil lahvičku doprostřed stolu a usadil se za něj. Přitáhl si Edmundovo pojednání o vlivu doby sběru na magické vlastnosti všemožných druhů lopatkovců a nezačetl se.

„Ach, tady jsi,“ vešel tiše Harry a Severus se už ani nenamáhal napomínat ho za jeho hrané překvapení. Ovšemže Harry věděl, kde ho najde, a šel na jistotu. Posadil se proti Severusovi a natáhl k němu přes stůl ruku. Chytil ho za zápěstí a v očích se objevila úleva. Severus přetočil ruku a propletl jejich prsty. Harryho pohled sklouzl na stůl, ve snaze zmapovat, co Severus dělá.

„Uklidňující lektvar?“ povytáhl obočí.

„Nějak ten víkend přežít musím.“

* * * * *

Byl to skvělý víkend, a přestože si ho Harry s dětmi užil, cítil se neskutečně vyčerpaný. Uhlídat tohle stádo chtělo nervy z oceli. Severus za celý víkend neopustil svou pracovnu, a kdyby Harry neměl přehled skrze spojení, nejspíš by ho chodil kontrolovat, jestli vůbec žije. Teď sebral poslední zapomenuté hračky, uklidil je do ložnice pro hosty a posadil se na pohovku. Unaveně vydechl. Slyšel Severuse za sebou, ale neměl chuť se s ním bavit. Očekával ironické nebo posměšné komentáře typu „Máš, cos chtěl“ a to nepotřeboval. Potřeboval si jen na chvíli vydechnout. Ucítil ruce na svých ramenou a vydechl úlevou. Jako by se mu do těla vracela síla jen z toho prostého doteku. A když Severus dotek změnil v pohyby a masíroval zatuhlý krk a ramena, byla to hotová extáze. Tohle byly zkrátka okamžiky, pro které ho bezmezně miloval.

„Pojď ke mně,“ zašeptal a Severus obešel gauč a složil se vedle Harryho, který si mu lehl do klína. Prostě jen tak, bez podmínek, bez vyjednávání, čistě proto, že si to přál.

A stejně tak se i Harry snažil vycházet vstříc Severusovi, poslouchal jeho poznámky k novým lektvarům, říkal mu na ně svůj názor, kvůli čemuž mnohdy i týden nespal, jen aby si problematiku dostatečně osvojil a byl Severusovi užitečný. Zbavoval ho trémy před přednáškami, které se týkaly jeho nových patentů, na které byli oba nesmírně pyšní. Nutil Severuse chodit mezi lidi, na oslavy, na svatby, na křtiny… Ne že by to Severus nějak zvlášť oceňoval, ale podle Harryho potřeboval vidět, že jsou lidé, kterým na něm záleží, kteří ho rádi vidí. A když se pak dal Severus do řeči s Dracem a dvě hodiny rozebírali kvality různých ohnivých whisky, byl si jistý, že udělal dobře, když přestál všechno to mračení a jedovaté poznámky a prostě Severuse donutil jít, ať už jeho přesvědčovací metody zahrnovaly výhružky nebo sliby.

* * * * *

Harry usnul a Severus se vyplížil z ložnice stejně, jako to dělal posledních několik týdnů. Potřeboval se věnovat výzkumu, o kterém Harrymu říkat nechtěl, a pokud nechtěl riskovat náhodná odhalení, byl Harryho spánek jedinou dobou, kdy se problémem mohl zabývat.

Celé roky schraňoval poznámky o jejich spoutání, průběh, změny, co se s nimi dělo, když nebyli spolu, jak dlouho mohli vydržet jeden bez druhého, zkrátka vše, co se jich týkalo. Nyní se konečně zdálo, že by mohl s problémem pohnout. Podařilo se mu vymyslet bázi, která by měla dokázat pouto obelstít tak, aby to vypadalo, že jsou spolu a přitom by mohli být po určitou dobu každý na jiném pólu planety.

Mělo to ale jeden háček. Když porovnával, co se s nimi děje poslední dobou, postřehl drobnou změnu. Pouto oslabovalo. Byly tu jen nepatrné náznaky, ale díky svému výzkumu měl porovnání s dobou, kdy pociťovali sílu, která je táhla k sobě, nejvíc. Teď se zdálo, že se situace uklidňuje, jako by se nejprve měli ujistit, že bez sebe nedokážou žít, a to doslova, a až poté teprve mohli začít žít normálně. Jeho lektvar v kombinaci s oslabením pouta by mohl způsobit, že už by vzájemný kontakt nemuseli potřebovat vůbec.

Ta myšlenka byla lákavá, ale nebyla příjemná. Severus si na Harryho příliš zvykl, žili spolu, pochopili svou bolest a naučili se s ní žít a představa, že by to mohlo být i jinak byla divná. Děsivá.

Trvalo jen chvilku, než shromáždil všechny materiály a své poznámky na jedno místo.

„ _Incendio,_ “ zašeptal a sledoval, jak se roky jeho práce obrací v prach.


End file.
